Present Time
by alandrem
Summary: ON HOLD Inuyasha discovers the present is more dangerous than he was led to believe.
1. Chapter 1

**Present Time.******

**Inuyasha Fanfiction**

**By alandrem**

This is my first Inuyasha Fic, so some characters may be a bit OOC. Hope not too much. I'm lousy making summaries, so don't pay much attention to it. Inuyasha discovers the present time is not as safe as he thought. Please R&R.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. Although I'll probably add a couple more characters of my own imagination.**

I'm going to rate this R for violence, the mention of drug use, of rape, and bad language. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was late, and she should have been home two hours ago before it got dark, Inuyasha was probably waiting outside her window in a foul mood, but she could not help it. The temptation to spend some more time with her friends and watch a decent movie was just too much, so she gave in. 

Kagome decided to take a shortcut through the park although it was really dark, not realizing that lately there had been several muggings and a couple of murders on the area. Spending so much of her time in the Sengoku Jidai did not leave her with the chance to get updated on the city news.

She had been walking at a fast pace for at least 10 minutes, when the feeling that she was being followed started. The young woman turned around to see if there was someone behind her, but she could not see anyone. The fleeting thought that it might be that impatient hanyou crossed her mind, but she pushed it aside almost immediately. His presence was too familiar and she could not sense it, in fact if someone was indeed behind her tracks, it had to be one hundred percent human.

She cursed softly at not having her bow and arrows, and started walking faster, she was almost to the end of the trees, the street lights shining bright and providing a measure of safety in a more crowded area. Kagome heard steps coming closer, she turned around without stopping to see a large dark silhouette that was gaining on her, she felt fear run through her veins and she started running only to crash against a form standing in her path. She fell on her butt with a thud, and looked at the obstacle her eyes wide with fear.

"Hey Takashiro look at what we've got here!" The figure in front of her called her pursuer, who had just caught up, "ain't she a beauty?"

"Yup, she's a hot lookin' chick. Wanna play with us darlin'."

"Look sirs I have to go home," she said nervously standing up, her eyes darting every which way to find a way to escape.

"Nah, you won't be goin' there in a while girl."

_'INUYASHAAAAAA!!!!!'__ She screamed in her mind._

"Me and Bunko wanna take you to a lil' priv'te party." The one behind her said getting a hold of her hair and pulling the frightened young woman close. 

Kagome began to panic, how was she going to get out of this situation on her own? Usually Inuyasha rescued her, or Miroku, Sango and even Kirara. And they were all at the Sengoku Jidai. She tried to scream for help but the guy Takashiro placed a hand over her mouth. She struggled as she felt the guy's hot breath on her neck before he licked and then bit her. He reeked of sweat and alcohol, and something she could not identify; it made her nauseous. The hand that only a moment before grabbed her hair was now roughly and painfully caressing her sensitive breasts. She realized in a panic filled mind they intended to rape her unless she found a way to escape.

        The young woman could see people passing by on the nearby street, if she was able to scream someone might hear and either come to check or call the police, so gathering all her strength she bit the hand that was clamped on her mouth. The man yelped in pain and removed it giving her the time she needed to scream her lungs out for help. The other guy reacted promptly and tried to silence her with a hard punch to her cheekbone that bloodied her nose and lip. Kagome was left feeling dizzy and having trouble to focus.

"Shuddup you bitch!" He hissed not wanting to draw attention, but Kagome just opened her mouth again and kept screaming. He approached to punch her again and she managed to plant a kick to his loins. "Arrrrrrhhhhhh! Fucking whore!" He cried out as he doubled up in pain, but still managed to hit her again.

The one that held her; slammed her face first against a tree and she almost fainted this time. But by shear will power and stubbornness Kagome managed to avoid passing out, if she did; only Kami-sama knew if she would survive. She felt a hand fumbling with her panties then felt them being ripped off, her blouse and bra were thorn leaving her back exposed, his rough hands bruised her body in the process. And he did not stop there, as he pressed her to the tree with his body while his now free hands roamed painfully at will all over her. 

Kagome was so scared that she could only whimper in fright, a part of her mind screaming at her to do something to stop the hands. So, in a wild and desperate attempt at freedom she managed to twist her body a bit and elbowed her attacker on the stomach with enough force to knock some air out; practicing with the bow had given her strong arms. He released her, both men a bit surprised at her resistance; it took them a few seconds to react as Kagome ran as fast as she could toward the lighted street, before pursuing her.

Thanking God for the good physical condition she acquired during her travels in the Sengoku-Jidai, Kagome managed to out run her pursuers and reach the street, right in front of her a policeman was doing his round, walking with little concern until he heard her scream for help. As he turned in her direction the scene appeared to come out of one of those American B movies, young girl running half naked from some punks. He took out his gun and shouted at them to stop and surrender. But instead of doing that both men turned around and ran back to the protective darkness of the park. He went after them gun in hand, calling for reinforcements on his radio.

Kagome had not stopped running, fear driving her mindlessly to the security of her home, not even aware of the strange looks she was receiving from the people walking down the street. The Shrine was only a couple of blocks away from the park and she did not even pause at the stairs, climbing them as if they were nothing. The frightened young woman only stopped to open the door not giving Inuyasha the chance to complain about her tardiness. He was left standing outside watching her with wide eyes, the insults he was about to utter unsaid.

Inuyasha watched Kagome go in, her scent mixed with that of fear and the salt of tears. The hanyou narrowed his eyes with concern, something was not right, so he followed her inside closing the door behind him. Her family was not home, she probably knew that, because she had not called for them. His nose told him she was upstairs, and he went up. Kagome was not in her room, but he heard the sound of water running so he guessed she was showering, which was quite strange at that hour.

"Oh God I can't take it off!" She sobbed as she scrubbed her skin until it smarted. "I can't take the stink off!" 

In her hurry she had not closed the door and Inuyasha tentatively entered the room. He could see her figure reflected through the shower curtains, she was scrubbing her body frantically and sobbing. He became even more worried when he looked at her discarded clothes, the blouse was torn same as the thing she used to bind her breasts, and the other skimpy under garment was no where around. He hunkered beside them and examined the blouse. It was dirty, and had blood on it. Her blood, his heart contracted painfully, she was hurt.

"Kagome?" He called her tentatively, concern tinting his voice; forgetting that he would probably get 'sat' many times for being there while she bathed. He got no answer as her litany of being unable to remove the stink went on.

_'Stink? What stink?' He thought. Then sniffed carefully; he could smell soap, her personal scent, the mixture of concoctions she used on her hair that smelled so nice, there was her fear of course, but nothing more. Then on a whim he smelled her blouse and he found it there, only the faintest of traces, but enough for his nose to discover. The foul smell of a man's rancid sweat, something that had been fermented; probably some kind of alcoholic beverage and a smoky substance that cloyed in his nostrils and made him sneeze. He did not like the smell of that, just as he did not like the other odors on her blouse._

"Kagome?" He called her again. Raising his eyes from her torn garments he saw her still scrubbing herself furiously. 

_'She's going to peal off her skin if she doesn't stop.' He was really worried now, she was acting very strange._

"Damn it Kagome! Answer me! What in the seven hells is wrong with you?" He asked his tone a bit harsh, concealing his worry. He still got no answer, but she did pause a moment before resuming with her scrubbing. "Come on bitch answer me!" To that he did get a reaction, a loud sob and she shivered behind the curtain, but he could not see her face. "Stop that! You're going to scrub yourself bloody!"

"I can't get rid of the stench!" She sobbed, "no matter how hard I scrub." Kagome finally answered. "Can't you smell it?"

"No Kagome, your scent is the same you always have."

"It's not!" Her voice raised in pitch close to hysterics. "It's not! That awful smell is all over me. Oh God I feel so dirty!" Those words really set alarms going off in his mind. "So dirty!"

        Deciding to risk being sat, he turned the shower off; a few visits during the new moon had shown him how to deal with the thing; then grabbing a large towel and keeping his eyes on her face he wrapped her in it, firmly pinning her arms to her sides under the fluffy thing. For a moment he thought she would object, but as soon as his arms held her she sagged against him, and started crying hard. He took her to her room and sat on the bed beside her. She kept crying, her arms came out of the towel and wrapped firmly around his neck. With this movement the cloth fell all the way to her waist, making the young hanyou a bit nervous.

        Awkwardly Inuyasha re-wrapped the towel to her half naked torso; he did not know what to do to comfort her and maybe get the young woman to tell him what had happened. But then he remembered that when he was a small child and he was afraid; not that he would admit it even to his mother; or hurt she would cradle him in her arms; sometimes rocking him, caressing his hair and ears or murmuring comforting words. So he did the same. He rested his back against the wall and cradled Kagome on his lap stroking her wet hair gently.

_'What the hell am I doing?' He thought to himself. '__It's not as if I care about her…' He sighed, truth be told he did care, more than he wanted to admit. Seeing Kagome like this was breaking his heart._

"Do you want to tell me what happened?" He asked softly in a tone she had never heard him use before, full of concern. It was enough to make her react, and she slowly told him about the thugs. He was furious.

_'Damn! What kind of a protector Am I?' He berated himself. '__She's in danger even in her own time, and I wasn't there to save her!'_

_'But you do protect her!' A tiny voice in the back of his mind argued.___

_'She wouldn't have been attacked if I had been protecting her!' His thoughts were tinged with guilt._

_'How were you to know this time was dangerous?' _

"Inuyasha can you teach me to defend myself?" She said in a very small and hopeful tone.

        He had never expected her to ask something like that, teach her to fight? He was not sure he could do that. He had never taught anything to anyone, he learned to fight and wield a sword by watching samurai train, and then practiced on his own. Knowledge about his power had come as accidents or necessity to defend himself from bigger Youkai; the only one who ever taught him something had been his mother. He learned how to read, write and do very basic adding and subtracting because of her loving patience. He had not been really interested in learning those things then.

        Kagome thought he was not going to answer her question because he was silent for a long time, had felt him stiffen for a moment and then relax. She was about to ask again when he finally spoke, but it was not the answer she was expecting.

"Why?" Was Inuyasha's simple question, and she looked at him a bit confused. 

"Isn't it obvious?" She asked back a tinge of annoyance in her voice; it brought a slight smile to his lips that angered her. 

_'She's back to her normal self,' he though, his concern for her lessening a bit. '__That's good,' but he still seethed; those humans were going to pay for hurting and scaring Kagome._

"What's there to smile about? I almost got raped!" She shuddered at the thought, but then realized that she could count the times he had smiled almost in one hand.

"That's not what made me smile Kagome. I'm glad you seam to be more yourself." The hanyou surprised her by saying.

"Are you going to teach me how to fight?" Kagome insisted; she needed to know she would be able to defend herself if she ever got assaulted again.

"Are you going to tell me why you want to learn?" Inuyasha countered. The young Miko was silent for a moment, her anger evaporated and she said.

"I was afraid… No, I was terrified that I could not protect myself. I… learned to rely on you, or Miroku or even Sango for protection, but none of you are here in my time to defend me." 

_'I should have been there to protect you.' For a moment a slight tinge of regret flashed in his eyes._

"But you did," he stated calmly, ignoring his guilt.

"Did what?" She looked at him wide eyed, not really understanding.

"Protect yourself dummy!" His tone was still calm. "You managed to disable your opponents and run away, it's true you did not come out of that unscathed but you did escape before real harm was done. Is that the only reason you want to learn to fight? You've gotten pretty decent with the bow, although you'll probably never make master."

_'Is Inuyasha complimenting me?' She thought not believing what she heard, 'e__ven if he tried to conceal it by putting me down, it sounded as close to a compliment as he would ever give. He's acting strange.'_

"A bow would have served no purpose tonight. Besides, I just realized I must be a burden to you all during battles, I can't defend myself and that makes you all vulnerable! You're right I'm pretty useless during a fight," she said a bit heatedly. 

"Aw come on Kagome cut the crap!" He exclaimed a bit exasperated, sounding more like his usual self. "You know as well as anyone that your arrows have been quite useful during a fight, except from those times with the crow and Yura of the Hair."

_'Besides I said I'll protect you.' He thought, although he was not sure how he was going to do that in her time._

"I still want to learn. I trust you Inuyasha and I know you're a good fighter, will you teach me?" When he heard that his eyes opened wide.__

_'She __trusts me?' The young hanyou's heart skipped a beat._

"Yeah" He said with a sigh. "But I'm not sure if I'll make a good teacher Kagome." 

"Look at it as a challenge," she said sounding confident. 

"Hmmpf" He grunted, and then decided a bit reluctantly that it was time for him to leave and search of those thugs. It felt good to be like that with her. Her body relaxed against his own without the self consciousness they usually felt when they were together.  But he should not get used to it. "If you're feeling better, I suggest you put on those silly things you wear when you sleep."

"Huh?" She said then looked at herself and realized she was completely naked under the towel. Her face turned beet red in shame, for she had been sitting on his lap and snuggled against his chest for a long time. The young woman was mortified. "Huh? I… it's… well…?" She stammered.

"Look, you were not yourself before Kagome, for your sake I'll pretend this did not happen." He said trying to ease her mortification and a bit worried because she might still sit him.

        Kagome scooted off the bed and went to her closet to get a pajama; he stood and went back to the bathroom. Picked her torn blouse and went back to her room walking straight to the window. She turned in time to see him about to leave.

"Ar… Are you leaving?" Her voice sounded a bit panicky and he regretted having to leave her, but if he waited any longer he might have a hard time finding the thugs.

"I'll be back in a while," he told her not turning, knowing that if he saw her fearful expression he would stay.

"Where are you going?" Kagome asked softly, although she had a fairly good idea of his destination.

"Hunting," was all he said before jumping to the windows sill, ready to go down.

"Inuyasha wait!" He remained perched there waiting for what she had to say. "Be careful, the police might have captured them already and they'll probably try to question you if they see you near, especially if you carry that." She pointed at her blouse.

"Police? What is this police? You mentioned it earlier."

"The police are like soldiers that are in charge of dealing with those who break the laws. Killing is a crime in my time… you know what crime is, don't you?"

"Feh, Of course I do!" He retorted indignantly.

"Why are you taking it anyway?"

"The scent of one of them is on it, but it's a bit faint among other odors I can't place. Taking it will help me track him and not get misguided by those other smells." She nodded and approached him; taking a pair of scissors from her desk drawer she took the garment from him.

"Is there any part where the scent is stronger?" She asked and he looked a bit puzzled, then sniffed carefully the whole cloth and pointed to a part of if. She cut the patch and gave it to him. "If the police happen to question you, my blouse will make them believe you are one of my attackers…" He was about to protest but she stopped him. "We know you're not, but your presence is not easy to explain. A little piece like this is easier to hide and carry around. And the blouse is torn, I can't fix it, cutting it doesn't matter since I have to throw it away." He nodded in understanding and leapt down.


	2. Chapter 2

**Present Time.******

**Inuyasha Fanfiction**

**By alandrem**

**Disclaimer: Blah, Blah, Blah. Same as chapter one although I really wish I had invented Inuyasha. Oh well Sigh! Rumiko Takahashi beat me to it (Besides I can only draw sticks). **

Thanks guys for your reviews! ;-) I don't know how long this fic is going to be but I'll try to post as frequently as possible since I have another fic at the Blue Seed forum that I need to update soon. Following ~chibi*keeper~'s advice I'm lowering the rating until I reach the lemon. I'm not sure where I'll put it yet or if it's going to be Kagome + Inuyasha or Sango + Miroku or both(He, he, he), but I'm working on finding a place for it(them?). Well enough ranting, let's get on with the fic.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

        They had been waiting by the Bone Eater's well for more than two hours since the sun went down and still there was no sign of Inuyasha and Kagome. Sango began to worry, feeling that perhaps something bad happened to her friend; unfortunately her feelings were correct most of the times. 

_'Something doesn't feel right,' was the demon huntress thought._

The young woman was brought back from her brooding by a slight rubbing motion on her backside, without even turning she slapped the houshi's hand away and crashed her gigantic boomerang on the monk's head.

"Ouch!" Miroku complained, rubbing the sore spot on his head.

"You deserved it! And you better keep your hands to yourself pervert!" Sango said angrily, turning her eyes back to the well.

"Sango-chan, why is Kagome taking so long?" The little kitsune asked looking up at her. "You don't think she and Inuyasha fought again, do you?"

"I don't think that's the case Shippou." Miroku stated in his calm voice, reaching down and patting the kitsune's head. "Inuyasha would have come out of that well by now if he fought with Kagome-Sama."

"I just have a bad feeling about this waiting Houshi-sama."

"Yes Sango me too, but I also get the feeling it's nothing they can't handle," he said standing up and offering a hand to help her. "Come on; let's go to back to the village. It'll be better to wait under a roof tonight," looking at the cloud filled sky he added. "It seams like it's going to rain."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Inuyasha landed neatly by some trees that obscured the vision from the street. Sniffing around, he caught Kagome's faint flowery scent and headed in its direction. The place he arrived to was marked with some yellow cord, that felt waxy to the touch, plastic he remembered hearing her call it, he stood outside the marked perimeter for a few moments letting his nose take in all the odors that surrounded the area.

His keen sense of smell soon had sorted much of the odors that emanated from the area. Several humans had been there after Kagome and those thugs, they had moved about for quite some time. Their smell permeated the plastic cord. But these humans were not the prey he was hunting for, so he concentrated harder on the older scents that by now had become a light fixture to the area.

_'Good!' He thought finding the traces of Kagome's blood on one of the tree's bark. He then went down on all fours and sniffed the ground, where a distinctive pattern of shoe prints could be seen. The smaller ones were hers, and the bigger ones belonged to the thug. He was glad that both scents were still strong enough for him to follow them. _

"Gotcha bastard! This is a stench I won't forget," he muttered aloud and then sneezed. That smoky odor tickled his nose, he did not like it at all, and the rancid sweat was disgusting, but he thanked the Gods for it since the stench would last longer. 

        Still on all fours the hanyou followed the scents to where the other thug had stopped Kagome, a predator's smile played on lips, as he followed the trail to the place were this man had awaited for his pray to be flushed. He now had this human's stench engraved in his memory. He sneezed a couple of times; the smoky stench was quite dense on this guy.

_'Damn that fucking smell! What makes it anyway? I have never encountered something like it.' Inuyasha thought exasperated._

        The sound of footsteps coming closer made his ears twitch, jumping up the nearest tree, he hid among the higher branches and watched as a couple of boys passing by, stopped just outside of the area marked by the yellow thingy.

"You say this girl got away?" The boy wore a red shirt and pants in some shade of dark blue.

"Yep, I heard one cop say it. He thought she was real lucky." This boy wore a green shirt and black pants.

_'What's a cop?' Inuyasha was curious about the word; it sure was not from his time. '__Kagome was so scared how can he say that so cheerfully?' He felt a low growl rise from his throat, but he stifled it not wanting to interrupt the boys._

"Lucky to get mugged? You gotta be kidding!" The one in red shirt sounded perplexed by his friend's callousness.

"Of course not idiot! She wasn't lucky for that!" He took a swipe at the other boy's head.

"Hey! What'd you do that for?" 

"Because you're stupid."

"I'm not!"

"You are!"

"I'm not!"

        High up on the tree Inuyasha felt like growling and taking a swipe at both brats, the one with the green shirt seamed to know something about this attack. For a moment he considered going down and ask them. But he remembered what Kagome said.

_"… your presence is not easy to explain."_

        She was right of course; he might scare the brats silly. People in Kagome's time did not believe demons existed, and a scared boy would not tell him what he needed to know. His attention came back to them when the argument ended and the explaining went on.

"The cop said she was lucky because she got out alive, the others did not have the same good fortune."

_'Others?__ Have these men killed others? This doesn't sound right! The dog-demon was surprised at hearing this._

"Others? What others Reiichi?"

_'Good, this boy is asking the right questions.'_

"Saitoh you're the limit sometimes! Haven't you heard the other guys talk about this serial killer?"

_'What's a serial killer? By his tone I gather it's nothing good.' He questioned himself, a bit miffed that he could not really understand the meaning of some of their phrases even if they were in his own language._

"No, not really, but anyway have there been others?"

"The guys in the gang say these guys have killed at least six others here in the park."

_'Six! This kind of action sounds more like a demon's,' he pondered. __'But I found no demon stench.'_

"Oh!" The red shirted one exclaimed.

"Yeah, the cops are only admitting two. But Ushitaro said the other four were pretty gruesome," a shudder ran down his spine.

"Hmpf, how would He know? He's just a big bully trying to impress us."

"Maybe… but I know for sure he found one of them. Even he got sick. Saw him later the day that happened. Man! He was white as a sheet! His bro says he was freaked out for more than a week."

"Ushitaro freaked out? Nah, I'll have to see that to believe it."

_'Would freaked out mean he was scared shitless?' He tried to deduct, judging by what they said it fit in. _'Interesting word, must ask Kagome about it.'__

"You know Denjiro would not lie about that."

"You're right, Ushitaro would beat the crap out of him."

"You know…" he said in a conspiratorial tone of voice. "I saw the girl."

"Cool! What'd she looked like?"

"She has nice long legs and dark hair."

_'Nice long legs? You're too young to be paying attention to that kind of thing brat.' A faint growl did come out, thankfully he was high up and they did not hear him. __'Nice… long… legs…' he pictured her in his mind wearing those ridiculously short skirts, and a slight appreciative smile appeared on his lips. _'She does have great legs…'__

"I couldn't tell if she was pretty though I was too far away."

_'Oh she's pretty boy, no doubt about it. In fact she's beautiful especially when she smiles…' he sighed and an idiotic smile plastered on his face.__ 'Where in the seven hells did that come from?' He thought exasperated, and decided to focus his errant thoughts on the conversation below_

"She ran like a maniac, and did not stop to talk to the police, and I know they are looking for her."

"Why would they look for her she was the one attacked?"

_'Good Boy, keep asking the right questions.'_

"Saitoh! Don't you know anything? She saw them and the cops did not catch these guys, they are going to look for her and kill her."

_'So… they didn't catch them… Good, they won't get any where near her because I'll get them first.'_

"Now you sound like you watch too much TV. That only happens in there or in the movies."

_'Aaaarrrrggg!__ What's a TV? And what the hell is a movie?' Inuyasha thought frustrated. _'So many fucking strange words!'_ He cursed, how was he going to get to these guys if he could not understand what people of this time talked about._

"Suppose you were the killer and you didn't want anyone to know. Then one of your victims saw your face and lived to tell. What would you do?" Reiichi countered, his friend Saitoh was silent for a moment.

_'I would go and kill her too. Nice instincts, or did you learn this from either the TV or the movie thingies? If that's so I better find out what they are.' He agreed with the brat, but that meant Kagome was still very much in danger._

"You're right," he admitted defeat grudgingly. "I'll look for her and kill her," he looked at a strange thing attached to his wrist and a pained expression crossed his face. "Uh oh, I'm gonna be grounded for a week! I'm late! Race you home!" He challenged as he bolted into a run, the other boy not far behind.

_'Grounded? Does it mean this boy can fly?' Inuyasha thought as he jumped down the tree with a perplexed expression on his face, and stared after the retreating figures of the boys. _

        The dog-demon returned his attention to the scent trail, and began following it. Now that he knew what he was after he did not have to move on all fours after it, so he walked slowly toward the lighted street. The scent was fresher that way, but not overly so. As he approached the edge of the trees his ears began twitching at the loud noise. The young hanyou could not believe the change, how could he have not noticed the noise while in the park? The street ahead was still quite busy, so for a moment he hesitated as Kagome's words resounded in his mind again.

_"… your presence is not easy to explain." He decided to pay no heed this time._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Author's note.- Sorry to make this one short, but this just happened to be the perfect ending for it. I'll try to post the next as soon as I type it. Unfortunately I have ten thumbs instead of fingers (figure of speech in my language: meaning I'm the worst possible typist there is). Please R & R.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Present Time**

**An Inuyasha Fanfiction**

**By alandrem**

**Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer: Blah, Blah, Blah. Same as chapter one.**

**Author's note.- Sorry to have taken this long, but some how parts of this chapter would just not come easily. I had more ideas for the next one, but could not use them until I got this chapter done. I'll call this still in beta form and would probably make some changes later on.**

Ariana, thanks for your observation, I wrote something to explain that omission.

Also Inuyasha and Kagome might be a bit OOC. Anyway here it goes, please enjoy.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

        After some time of tossing and turning on her bed, Kagome finally gave up on trying to sleep. Every time she closed her eyes the ugly faces of her attackers appeared to haunt her. She just could not understand why this attack bothered her so much. After all she had been chased, injured and almost killed by demons wanting to do the later for almost a year. Why would being chased by humans wanting to rape and kill her be any different?

_'They didn't say they were going to kill me… but… somehow… I felt it would be so.' Kagome thought with a shiver. __'I could see it in the cruelty of their eyes… They were human and yet those eyes could have belonged to a youkai,' the young Miko shivered again._

"They were human," she whispered aloud, "I expected to be attacked at the Sengoku Jidai… After I accepted to search for the Shikon No Tama I became aware that would be part of my life in the past. But, I always felt safe whenever I came back to my time."

"I was a fool!" She exclaimed louder angry with herself, her eyes that had been open until that moment closed. "How could I have been so naïve?" She opened her eyes again, her fright forgotten for the moment. "God, I just can't believe it! I always new that kind of thing could happen to anyone. I heard about it in the news, from friends at school, even on the streets! Mama was always warning me to be careful. She always told me not to talk to strangers, to be careful around them."

"Am I stupid or something? Why would all children be taught something like that if the possibility of being assaulted did not exist? For God's sake we have a police officer that comes to the school every year to remind us of the dangers both by drug abuse and gangs!"

"Where the hell was I during those talks?" She kept ranting at herself, not realizing that she was swearing. "That can not happen to me, those are other type of girls, not me I'm a nice decent girl!" She hit her pillow several times venting her anger as she kept talking to herself. 

"Yeah right, I was so foolish, like I was immune to danger or something… But of course if I fall down a well that makes me travel 500 years before my time, have evil demons chasing me every other day of the week and I'm still alive, I think that's enough to make anyone feel pretty invincible!"

"But… back 'then' I have protection… Inuyasha…" her outburst abated, "this time he was here for me… not protecting, but… he actually comforted me." Kagome was surprised that he had been supportive, even gentle. 

Her mind and emotions had been too messed up to realize it before, but he had been there for her. If he had not gotten her out of the shower she might still be there and would probably have no more skin left on her body. Inuyasha had comforted her, had even acted patient and gentle, for a few moments at least, allowing her to let out all her fear and frustration. He had also been encouraging and even praised her a little without actually seeming too obvious about it. And now he was out there, in a world he knew very little about, hunting for those that hurt her. 

Flashback

_"Where are you going?" She asked although she had a fairly good idea of his destination._

_"Hunting," he said and jumped to the windows sill.___

End of Flashback

"Hunting…" she said the word thoughtfully.

_'Hunting,' Kagome thought musing at what that really meant.__ 'He's going to track down those thugs just like a bloodhound would do its prey.'_

"And when he finds them he'll kill them," Kagome said coldly as understanding hit her. "He is going to slay those men if he gets to them before the police do… I wish he does, so they won't ever do this to any other woman again," her voice was vehement. 

"Oh my God!" The young woman exclaimed surprised at hew own anger.

_'I wish them dead? Do I wish another human being death?' She thought confused at her own outburst. _

But she did wish these men's demise. The feeling that this was not the first time those two had attacked helpless women was too strong to ignore. Her knowledge of how law operated in her time, which was limited, told her these guys might get away with rape or attempted rape. If they did, those thugs would do it again; but not if Inuyasha got to them first.

_'And then what Kagome?' She asked herself. _

_'I don't know…'_

_'What will happen if someone sees Inuyasha?'_

_'The police will try to stop or arrest him. He doesn't know about guns, will not be prudent and they might kill him. These guys probably have guns too,' a fear worst than that for her own life settled in her heart.__ 'No! No he won't die.'_

_'Am I sure bullets won't kill him? After all he does get hurt protecting me at the Sengoku Jidai. He's out there vent on getting revenge for me, this is no longer protection. And he'll kill humans. Has he ever killed a human before?'_

"God I should have stopped him." Kagome muttered feeling helpless and worried, realizing too late that she had put him in danger.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The alley was a dark filthy place where no soul in his or her right mind would venture, and yet there they were there. Two teen couples stood hiding in the shadows, kissing and fondling. Oblivious to everything except themselves, soft moans could be heard from the girls.

Two figures moved stealthily down the alley towards the couples, their steps barely a whisper in the night. For one of the girls things were starting to go a bit farther than she was expecting so she tried to dissuade her amorous partner. As she looked away from him a flash just behind him caught her attention, before she could do anything it came down. Her partner froze and a gurgling sound came from his throat before he collapsed in front of her.

The screams of two teenage girls went unheard in the night, as they too found their end sometime after their companions. The boys had been lucky, did not really know what hit them, one moment life flowed through them the next they were no more. What those butchers did to the girls went far beyond torture, and yet one of the girls remained alive. Out of pure instinct and a need to survive she managed to crawl almost to the street.

_'So close… I have to… please God help me!' Where her pleading thoughts, but it was not possible to survive for long when she had lost most of her blood, the body only had so much. _

She died before reaching her goal.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

        The moment he stepped away from the protective cover of the trees Inuyasha's senses were overwhelmed. His nose was assaulted by a myriad of scents, from the normal human odors, like sweat, to those of the fumes produced by the vehicles circulating down the street, he could barely breathe. The sounds were no better, too loud and too confusing. All those bright lights almost blinded his eyes and people, so many people walking by and staring at him. For the first time in his life he felt overpowered by his surroundings, and the thought of running away and hiding in the park crossed his mind.

        The young hanyou gathered his wits, he could not run away from something that scared him, never had in his life, this would not become the first time. He had only been around the city twice before and on those occasions Kagome's life depended on his speed, there had not been the chance to pay attention to his surroundings. When he stayed during the new moon, he had limited his visit to her house, even if she had wanted to show him the city. His time of the month was not easy for him, so he usually locked himself in the guest room, refusing to do anything except brood and eat dinner, until the morning when he became hanyou again, although on occasion he would absentmindedly listen to Sota rant about lots of things he did not understand. He now regretted his own stubbornness.

His gaze settled on some dogs wandering about with and without owners, and he quickly reached the conclusion that he could get used to these things. Canine senses were very similar to his own half dog-demon ones; with the exception of his eyesight, which was in color, much like a human's. Taking several deep breaths, accompanied by some coughing when he aspired some of the large horseless carriages fumes; he concentrated on finding the scent from the thugs.

        Inuyasha was there for some minutes, not moving just trying hard to focus on one particular scent. But it was no use, not even with the help of Kagome's piece of blouse. Besides, curious people were distracting him, didn't these humans know fear? He was a demon for crying out loud! Why were these stupid humans not afraid? They just kept standing beside him and asking about his neat costume and where he got it, most of the males wanted him to show them Tetsusaiga asking if it was real. Most females that approached wanted to touch his ears saying it was a cute detail and how was he able to make them move, as every time one of those large horseless carriages passed making noise they twitched. 

"Grrrrrrrr," he growled at one particular group of 6 girls about Kagome's age that had completely surrounded him, trying to dissuade them from touching his ears.

"You're soooo kawaiii!" a couple of them exclaimed.

"Do it again, do it again!"

"It sounds so neat!" 

_'Neat? My growl sounds neat?' Inuyasha's eyes opened wide; this expression he knew, Kagome used it too. He was perplexed, this went beyond his understanding. '__It's supposed to be threatening! What's going on with these stupid humans?' But then he remembered Kagome had not been afraid of him when they first met, before he tried to kill her, and probably not even then. Of course at the moment he had not been dangerous pinned as he was to the Go-Shimboku. He then remembered hearing her say a couple of times the humans of this time did not really believe in demons.___

"Please, please do it again!" exclaimed another girl.

"Is this your hair or is it a wig?" Yet another impertinent girl opened her mouth at the time she pulled his hair.

"Ouch! Of course it's mine! And keep your hands off it wench!" He half growled furiously, taking his hair from the girl's hand and inspecting it.

"Sorry," the culprit apologized. 

"Is it natural or do you bleach it?"

"Bleach?" he asked surprised not really understanding what she meant.

"Can't you see its natural Haniko?"

"It is just the most beautiful shade of hair I've seen."

"Yes," others promptly agreed.

"And it's so long! How did you manage to convince your parents to let it grow like that? It must have taken years!"

"Hey what's your name handsome?" The Haniko girl asked.

"What school are you in?"

"What's your phone number? I'm sure you won't mind me calling you," a tall blonde wearing a strange kind of bandage thingy instead of a blouse asked, her voice was flirty.

"Katsuko are you making a move on him already?" A girl with sort spiky dark hair and a bright red thingy with straps asked annoyed.

_'Thank the Gods Kagome is not like these wenches.' Inuyasha thought and before they asked anymore questions he turned around and disappeared into the safety of the park. He had enough, besides there was nothing he could do there, at least not until he got comfortable enough with all those unfamiliar odors, so he could track the thugs. _

        Inuyasha moved about the park trying to find the scent trail again. He did, it was several hours old but still strong enough for him to follow. It led him to a strange brightly lit clearing in the park. There were groups of kids both female and male lounging around. Some were riding odd planks with wheels, some used that by-ci-cle thing but not in any way he had seen Kagome do. Standing on one wheel and moving about, jumping up strange constructions that looked like half barrels, and yet others were jerking about like they were having some kind of fit.

        This time he decided to observe before approaching, taking into consideration his recent experience and how people on the street reacted to his clothing. Hidden by the darkness surrounding the area he went around it listening and sniffing. It took him a while to get used to the mixture of scents from the 30 or so kids there, but he finally was able to point to individual scents. 

A group kept themselves separated. They were no more than five, but he got the impression of tense tolerance between the two groups. From where they lounged came the odd smoky odor that made him sneeze. Luckily for him the others were playing some loud noise, 'music' Kagome called it, from a contraption that looked much like her CD stuff only bigger and noisier. This masked his sneezes.

A couple had detached themselves from the group and moved to where he was hiding in the shadows. He decided to go up the tree and keep watching from there. He had learned some interesting stuff from listening to the other two kids, so there was no harm done if he had some patience and listened. The 'music' noise in the background stopped for a few moments, and he heard a little discussion about what to hear next, the one in charge of the contraption finally agreed to the majority who were asking for something called Ramstein, and the 'music' started again.  Inuyasha's attention returned to the pair standing under his branch, but they were still silent, so this so called 'music' caught his attention instead. He found himself tapping his foot and nodding with the beat. It was loud yes, but… he just could not help it.

_'Hmm… I like this,' he thought rather surprised, and finally understanding what the jerking about was. '__These humans are following the music, interesting…' His musings were interrupted when he heard the guys below him start to talk._

"So when's the rest coming?"

"Any moment now."

"You sure they have no guns?"

"Not really, after all this is their territory. But the guys are sure bringing plenty; Fujimaro is real stupid believing we won't make this place ours."

"Yeah, he is." 

He took out a thin strange looking thing. Inuyasha recognized it had some kind of dried herb inside although it was nothing he had smelled before that day, it was the same smell the thugs had on them but it was not smoky. Then the guy used a lighter, Kagome had shown them one before saying she preferred them to matches, to set it on fire and he placed it on his mouth and aspired. That made him curious, why would one want to breathe such foul smelling smoke? Why would a human want to breathe smoke anyway? Then he passed the stuff to the other guy who did the same, this went on for a while until they finished it. 

The hanyou barely managed to contain a few sneezes as the smoke from the stuff went his way, he also began to feel rather relaxed, but not for long  as moment later a loud thunder like sound was heard and then much screaming and shouting. More thunder like sounds disoriented him, but the commotion covered his sneezing. Down there it looked like a war, and he could distinguish the smell of gunpowder. That surprised him. 

Kids holding oddly shaped objects that smelled of the gunpowder, made the thunder like noise at the time a small spark appeared in its front. Now he could also smell blood. Some of those kids lay on the ground wounded; he shook his head in confusion clearly unable to grasp what was happening before his eyes. He focused his attention on one of the contraptions and saw that when it made the noise something small and incredibly fast came out. It hit one kid on the back, went through and got embedded on a tree, the kid died almost instantly.

_'In all the seven hells what was that thing?' He thought alarmed at the killing power he was witnessing. '__It's like they have Youkai powers! Bang and the enemy falls!' His train of thought was abruptly interrupted when something hit him on the right thigh, the pain was great and he lost his balance, thankfully he managed to control his fall, he quickly ducked behind the tree and looked at his leg._

        There was a growing bloodstain on his thigh and a small hole on it. He was wounded and had not even seen it coming! Gingerly he touched the back of his leg; he found more wetness and a larger hole, the exploration made him groan in pain, he better go back to Kagome's there was no way he could track anyone with that kind of injury. Ripping a piece of his inner yukata, he improvised a bandage.


	4. Chapter 4

**Present Time.**

**Inuyasha Fanfiction**

**By alandrem**

**Chapter 4**

**Disclaimer: Blah, Blah, Blah. Same as chapter one.**

**Author's note: To answer the question about romance, yes there will be romance (I'm all for romance if I write some lemony scenes). Now, I thought to make this one fic a short one, but the fact is, it's not going to be short (hopefully not a mile long either) however I did try. But as I said in the summary "I'm lousy summing things up."**

Sorry it took this long to post, but at least this will be like my way of wishing everyone a merry Christmas. I'm already working on the next chapter and hopefully it'll be ready before new year.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

        The noise of her window being opened caught her attention; she could not sleep and had by now bitten her finger nails to boy's length worried for the hanyou. Inuyasha jumped down to the floor, but something was not right because he fell flat on his face with a groan, several sneezes and much cursing. 

The dog-demon's plans of not waking her were completely ruined. His right leg could barely support his weight as he made his way back to her house, and now had finally given up on him after having to jump up the tree and to the window.  Who would have thought that such a little thing as the one that had gone through his thigh could do so much damage? He'd already lost a lot of blood and felt a bit dizzy, besides those damn sneezes were driving him crazy.

"F**k!" Sneeze, sniffle. "F**k!" Sneeze "Shiid!" Sneeze, sneeze, sneeze, sniffle, sniffle. "Adddddggghhh! Whad the f**k happened do my voice?" He muttered, sniffle.

"Inuyasha?" Asked Kagome turning on the light. "My God! What happened to you?" She exclaimed once her eyes adjusted to the light and got a good look at his prone figure.

        He was face down on the carpet, the leg of his red hakama* was stained with blood and he had a crude bandage on his thigh, it probably had been part of his inner yukata. She jumped out of bed and to his side. He had been trying to sit, but between the sneezes and the sharp pain on his thigh he was having some trouble.

"Inuyasha?" There was concern in her voice. "What happened?"

"I don'd deally… aaachooo… know!" Sniffle, "feh!" His voice sounded funny, even if she was worried Kagome could not help but smile. "Whad so funny?" He asked but could not sound as indignant as he wanted. "Id was like…" sneeze, "a wad among some…" several sneezes in a row then a big sniffle. Kagome made a disgusted face, and reached toward her facial tissue box. "kids. Dhey had dhis dhunder making dhings. A liddle dhing dhad came oud of dhe big ones hid me." He stared at the thing she handled him with a clueless expression.

"For your nose." She explained, but his expression remained clueless.

Kagome realized that he probably had never had a cold in his life and did not know what to do. He was still sneezing, and that puzzled her, what was causing it? In fact she could not really remember a time when she had heard him either cough or sneeze before. She sniffed a bit and caught some odd smell coming from him that reminded her of the men that attacked her. If she could smell it, the odor must be driving him crazy. Without really thinking she got a handful of his white tresses and smelled them. 

"Whad you doing K'gome?" He looked at her surprised, and then went on into another sneezing attack. His head hurt and felt like it was about to explode. "Gaahh hade dhis!" he groaned afterwards.

"Use this to blow your nose. You'll feel better." She said ignoring his question, he did as she told. "Then you're going to the shower, there's an odd smell clinging to you, and I think it is what's making you sneeze. It'll also serve to clean the wound." She paused for a moment his words finally sinking.

_'A war among kids?__ A gang war? Thunder making things? Guns! He was shot!' Her worst fear had come true! But at least he did not seam to be seriously injured. She tried to remain calm, and offered her help to get him on his feet. But stubborn as he was Inuyasha refused._

"Idiot! You're only hurting yourself more!"

"Feh! I don'd need help from puny humans! Wench!"

"Stubborn fool! You can't stand on your on!"

"Feh! Of course I can! Jusd wadch me!" He did try, but no matter how hard, he just could not. He felt dizzy and exhausted. He'd lost too much blood; his eyes nervously darted to the mat that adorned the carpeted floor in front of her bed, and found an ever increasing blood stain on it.

_'I'm gonna get it this time.' He thought, remembering how she complained if he did not clean his feet before entering her room. She 'sat' him a couple of times too, until he finally agreed not to stain her carpet._

"Inuyasha?" She extended her hand. He took it without a word, avoiding her eyes, not wanting to admit defeat at having to accept her help. With a strong pull and some effort on his part the hanyou finally stood up. Before he could protest Kagome passed his arm around her shoulders, and her own around his waist to offer some support. With her acting as crutch he limped to the bathroom. All the while his sneezes did not abate.

        Once she made sure he could shower himself without falling, Kagome went to the storage room behind the house and rummaged among the boxes that still contained some of her father's clothes. Inuyasha's hakama and yukata had to be washed to remove the blood stains and the odor that clung to them and the hakama also needed some mending, although it probably would on its own.

_'Who would have thought Inuyasha could have an allergy?' She mussed forgetting her worry for a moment. __'I still don't know if he found those men, or how he got involved in a gang war, but I hope he'll tell me.' She found some pajamas and a pair of old jeans that looked smaller than the rest; her father had been a large man; a Tokyo University T-shirt, and looked no further. Those things would to do. __'He might need some underwear.' The thought crossed her mind and she blushed. She did not know if he used any, felt too awkward to ask. _

On second thought she picked a packet of that was supposed to have three boxers in it, there was only one left but it would do. It was surprising how her mother had kept those things. These were probably the last things he bought before those kids mugged him. A few tears rolled down her cheeks remembering him. It was now that she understood why she had been so upset about the whole situation with the thugs. She did not want to die the same way he did; killed by unscrupulous punks. They had brought back the fears, pain and uncertainty she felt when he died. Taking a deep breath and wiping away the tears with her hand, the young woman stood up and went to check on the injured hanyou.

Inuyasha had a hard time taking a shower. His leg hurt like hell; thankfully it was not bleeding anymore; his head felt so stuffed he believed it would split open any minute, he could not smell; not even the way he could when he was human. That had driven him into a few seconds of panic, until he finally calmed down enough to remember that when either of his human companions had a cold and sneezed a lot they complained of not being able to smell anything. At least the sneezes were finally over.

"Aaaah… aaachooo!" or so he thought. 

"Ow my head!" it felt like it was splitting apart and he held it with both hands, then sniffled some more.

        Once he was finished and dried, he wrapped a towel around his waist the way he had seen Sota do the few times he had stayed, the darn thing was rather small barely reaching below his buttocks but he needed the bigger one for his hair. This was something he really hated about having hair as long as his in Kagome's time. It just took forever to dry, while back at the Sengoku Jidai he would just take a run through the forest and let the wind do the work for him. When he was human he could not run as far, fast and long as was necessary, so he resorted to toweling it dry. His leg tonight was in no shape for an invigorating run anyway. Inuyasha managed to stand his back to the door on one foot, his hip propped against the sink supporting most of his weight. 

"Can I come in?" He heard Kagome ask after knocking. The young hanyou looked at himself for a moment and felt uncomfortable, he was rather too exposed for his taste, as only the little towel covered him. 

_'Feh!__ So what?' He thought, shrugged and let her in._

"Yeah."

Kagome opened the door and froze at the sight that greeted her. Inuyasha had his back to her; his wet hair went over one shoulder while he worked with a towel to dry it. She got an eyeful of a definitely superb body! Long legs, strong without being bulky and so nicely shaped, better than Kouga's and she believed that wolf youkai had the best pair of legs she had seen so far. 

_'Wow! How come I've never noticed before?' She thought breathlessly. __'Why hide behind that pillow like outfit?'_

Her eyes moved to his wounded leg and saw that it was no longer bleeding, but it was still nasty looking. Even with his incredible regenerative powers it needed to be treated. She then moved her eyes higher to his buttocks and went no further. She had to lick her lips, wanting to touch them to see if they were as firm as they promised to be.

"My! I never thought he had such a great ass!" She thought to herself without realizing that she had said it out loud. It had been only a whisper but with the dog-demon's great hearing she might as well have shouted it. He turned abruptly to look at her, blushing as red as his yukata. There was a deeply embarrassed expression on his face.

"I do?" He blurted out, his eyes held a slightly shocked expression too. But there was also a hint of hope in there that she could not help but notice.

_'She likes this body? Even if it's the body of a hanyou?'_

"You do what?"

"Have a gread ass?" He asked quietly, avoiding her eyes. It was her turn to go from her pale complexion to tomato red faster than the speed of light.

_'I blurted that out loud! I can't believe myself! What was I thinking?' She thought alarmed while she tried to stammer an answer. __'Of course I wasn't thinking. But Oh God he does look good enough to eat! Arrrrrggggggghhhh! Come on Kagome get a grip on yourself, it's not like this is first time you've seen some skin. You've seen him shirtless before.' She berated herself. __'Never like this, never like this.' _

"Huh? Hmmm… well… Now let me take care of that wound." She stammered and decided to change the subject, but her eyes out of their own volition fixed on his backside one last time, he noticed and after turning away smiled. 

        While she worked at it she asked him about how he ended in the middle of a gang war. He told her most of his findings, including the embarrassing moments on the street; which made her laugh and tease him a bit; but he refrained from mentioning the subject of the kids conversation, he knew it was going to worry Kagome. Besides he needed to think about it first, find answers to his many questions and a way to protect her without being too obvious. He just knew she would not like to have him hanging around everyday.

        Kagome finished taking care of the wound and handed him some pills. At his puzzled expression, she explained two were pain killers, and the other two were for his congested nose and allergy. He took them drinking water from the tap. Kagome handed him the pajama and left him so he could change. A few moments later he was back in her room, the young woman had placed a futon and blankets on the floor for him to sleep, so he carefully and a bit stiffly sat on it. He still carried the towel and worked on his hair with his claws trying to untangle the bird's nest it had become and grunting a bit every time he encountered a snarl. She watched for a few moments then stood from her bed, left the room only to come back carrying some odd flasks and stuff.

"Here let me help you," she offered sitting behind him.

"No," he replied.

"Then use this," she handed him a comb, but he refused to take it and kept on tugging at some stubborn snarl. "Come on Inuyasha, you're gonna end with no hair if you keep tugging at it the way you are!"

"No one grooms my hair!" He said through clenched teeth. The hanyou kept at it for some time with absolutely no success, until feeling a bit tired and drowsy he gave up.

        Kagome sat behind him, grabbed a handful of hair and started combing through. He only growled at her but did not reject her ministrations. Using some leave on conditioner and detangler she went through all his hair in almost no time. Inuyasha was surprised, she had been very gentle and had not pulled his hair nor brushed his ears painfully, the way his mother's maids did when he was a child. In fact that was the reason he did not want anyone touching his head. Kagome was still doing it and he liked it very much. It made him feel relaxed and oddly cared for, so without realizing it he began to purr.

        She barely heard the odd sound at first so low she thought it was her imagination. It was something between a hum and a purr, but as she kept brushing through, the sound became louder until she realized it was him. Inuyasha was purring! Like cats did and she could not help the smile that crept to her face. He actually liked and accepted her ministrations for once, this fact made her bold enough to run her fingers through his hair and tentatively massage his scalp. He did not refuse and when she began caressing his ears his purr actually became louder. Somehow she ended resting her back against the wall under the window with him half sitting half reclined on her while her hands lulled the hanyou to sleep. After a while she managed to disentangle herself from that position however regretfully and climbed on her bed.

_'Who would have thought Inuyasha purrs when content?' Was her last thought before falling asleep._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**A/N: Long legged skirt like pants used by swordsmen in Japan; I'm assuming his are some kind of modified hakama as there are no other persons or demons for that matter **

This is it, I promise to have the next chapter soon. Please don't forget to review , I got a lot of reviews on the first two chapters and now with these two I'm wondering if you're liking how the story goes, I'll still finish it but it'll be nice to know what you think of it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Present Time.******

**Inuyasha Fanfiction**

**By alandrem**

**Chapter 5**

**Disclaimer: Blah, Blah, Blah. Same as chapter one.**

**Author's note: HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!!! This chapter is a long one, I hope you like it, I Introduced some characters that are my own, and gave Kagome's mother a first name, since I have not found anywhere if she has one. I will probably make some changes to it since I wanted to post it before the year's end and it's almost 5:00 AM here. Hope there are not many grammar or spelling errors. And please review, I'll really like to know what you think about this. (Flames are accepted, though I rather you didn't flame; who likes them anyway?) Don't know but Inuyasha might be a bit OOC.**

First correction : 31-Dec-01 3:25 PM. 

Re-edited: 29-Jul-02

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The phone wouldn't stop ringing no matter how he tried to ignore it; the damn thing just wouldn't let him go on sleeping. Finally awake, detective Seijuro Nomura picked the infernal thing and answered with an annoyed grunt. His gaze drifted to the clock on the night table, it read: 6:00 AM he'd just gotten to bed a couple of hours ago! There was definitely no justice on the world.

"Nomura there has been another attack from 'The Park Killer'."  The grim voice of Kojiro Watanabe; the young man was more a friend than just his co-worker, although for all official purposes he was indeed his partner; announced.

"WHAT?" He exclaimed almost deafening the younger man.

"Four more bodies were found just a few minutes ago in an alley on downtown Tokyo."

"Four? But… He's never gone for more than one at a time! Where are you now Watanabe?"

"Just arriving to the crime scene, as a matter of fact this is just a few blocks from your apartment."

"How come central did not inform me first?" He asked suspiciously, at the time he hopped around the room trying to get his pants on. Dressing while speaking on the phone had become a habit for this Tokyo Metropolitan Police detective.

"They tried, but you didn't answer either the cell or your apartment's phone. They finally located me, as I was taking a nap at the office." He explained patiently. He knew Nomura tended to forget this kind of thing when his mind was overloaded; and it had been for at least a couple of months now; so he'd learned not to pay much attention to it.

        The younger man had been speaking on his cell phone and by now walked into the still darkened alley; the bodies were not covered yet as the guys from the coroner office were late as always. The sight that greeted him was gruesome. Something taken out of a horror movie, blood everywhere, the battered and torn body of what appeared to be a young woman lay inert only a few paces from the street blank eyes wide open, one arm outstretched in front as if hoping to find help on the lighted street.

"By God!" He breathed on the phone, as his gaze moved towards the end of the alley. The whole place was a bloody nightmare. After a signaled inquiry to the officer in charge, he was pointed to one of the younger officers that retched in a corner. Probably just graduated, poor kid, to be the one finding this scene was unsettling to say it mildly.

"What's happening Kojiro?" Nomura became worried; this young man was not perturbed by much. Could withstand a whole autopsy after having lunch and sometimes even shared a snack with those psychos in there. He shuddered at the thought.

"You better hurry; this is no picnic Nomura-sama." The voice was deadly calm and for Watanabe to use his last name and honorific could only mean this was really serious. "I'll try to get some sense from the newbie that discovered the crime scene. The kid's a mess."

"I'm on my way." He just got the address and left as fast as he could. Deciding to walk instead of taking his car, as the place was indeed only three blocks away.

        He made it before the coroners, the sun was already up, and he had a chance to take a good look at the scene before those guys began working. He understood now why his partner had been upset. Carnage was the only word that could apply, and for a moment he was bewildered; such blind fury; unlike the others. And yet it repeated almost all of the patterns of the previous ones, even to the point where both girls had long legs, dark long curly or wavy hair, big brown eyes, and appeared to have been under 18.

"So yesterday's report of a possible victim that escaped seems plausible," he muttered. "You were pissed bastard, and wanted to prove to us you still have the power."

"If last night park attack is related to this… carnage, then I'd have to say it's not just one bastard Nomura." The man who spoke was shorter and much older than the homicide detective. He had silently walked to stand beside him as both critically observed the crime scene.

"Captain, I was not expecting you to come." Nomura said without turning, his eyes glued to a single partial foot print just beside one of the boys. He hunkered to observe it better; the other man noticed and did the same.

"This is getting too messy and long for me not to get involved. The public opinion is being spurred by the media and they want this case solved."

"So the politicians are breathing down your ass now." He commented and then raised his eyes searching for one of the technicians. "Ito! Move your ass over here!" A tall woman in her late 20's or perhaps early 30's turned sharply in his direction, she had a camera.

"Nomura-kun! Can't you at least pretend to be polite?" She told him sharply, yet moved to where he was.

"Ah Ito, if I did you'd miss my charming personality." He said and smirked. "Get some prints out of this. I've got the feeling it might turn out to be important."

"Hmphg you said that from the finger print they discovered on the third body and we found out it was her boyfriend's." The woman complained as she prepared the scene for her photographs. She used a special ruler to give the right perspective to the size of the foot print. She took several angles of it. "Now if you don't mind I still have to map this whole place." She said and left them.

"You're right Nomura; the politicians are starting to stir. How long since we began with this case?"

"Almost two years Captain, and we have nothing. Not a single valid clue as to who is this guy and why is he doing this."

"You better find the girl from the attack last night."

"Assault is not my department chief, you know those guys, they'll complain I'm invading their jurisdiction. It hasn't been the first time you know."

"I think she was to be the 15th victim…"

"14 young women killed, and now this. I wonder what the media would say if they really knew there are that many."

"Do not remind me of it, they'd probably demand my ass on a silver tray!" The older man exclaimed. "Anyway this girl escaped, which is a miracle, so now we have a potential witness. As of right now I'm assigning you to that case too." He said and without further words left the crime scene. Not noticing the smile that spread on the detective's face. Finally there was a small glimmer of hope that this case could be solved.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

        She was finally home; it was a little before 9 o'clock and she hoped that Kagome was at the Sengoku Jidai with Inuyasha and her friends. The news last night had been disturbing, another attack by the park killer. This time the victim managed to escape, but no one knew who she was or even in what condition, as the girl had kept running until she got lost. Normally she would not worry, but yesterday her daughter asked permission to go to a movie with her friends before leaving. And if she read the situation right she had not informed her impatient dog-demon friend. A short-cut through the park would have been in order, which put her there about the time the attack happened.

        Asami Higurashi went into the house through the kitchen door and froze at the sight that greeted her. Kagome's humongous backpack was still on the table, just as she left it before going to the movies. The woman's heart skipped a beat, but she had always been an optimistic person and for a moment the thought that perhaps her daughter had argued with Inuyasha for being late and decided to stay crossed her mind.

        The house was quiet as she made her way upstairs, the bathroom caught her attention. The door was open and it was a complete mess, clothes and towels strewn on the floor, the first aid kit was on the sink and bloodied gauzes peeked out of the waste basket.

_'Dear God! Kagome!' She thought turning to rush to her room. _

Inuyasha stood outside Kagome's room, sheathed sword in hand a tired look on his face. It took her only a moment to notice he was not wearing his typical red outfit, but one of her husband's pajamas. This surprised her enough to make her pause at the bathroom's door, turning to look at the floor she realized that the clothes scattered there were his. The worried woman was about to speak when he placed a finger on his lips indicating that she should remain quiet, then limped toward the stairs using his sword as a cane. 

_'He's hurt, perhaps that blood is his and Kagome is all right. After all she says he always protects her.' _

        Going down the stairs was a real trial for the young dog-demon, his leg not only hurt like hell, it was also stiff as a board, and he could barely go down each step. He mentally cursed the 'bullet'; Kagome said it was the name of the thing that hit him; and the one that shot it for his terrible aim. He also cursed himself for his ignorance about the dangers of this time. But it was his own doing; he could not blame Kagome as she had tried a few times to teach him about modern stuff. But being his normal 'I'm-never-wrong' and 'I-know-everything' self he refused to show the curiosity he really felt; believing it would make him look weak.

        The kitchen was not far, but by the time he reached it his leg felt like it was about to give in. Ignoring it, he went to the cabinet where the glasses were stored, took one and filled it with water from the tap. The first time he stayed he had just tried to drink straight from the contraption, when he finally figured out what it did, and got scolded by Mrs. Higurashi. So he now used a glass like 'civilized people'. After he drank the contents he turned to face her mother.

"Kagome…" She began saying, and noticed that he seemed to be in pain. It reinforced her belief that he had protected her daughter, but she still needed to hear the confirmation of that.

"She's fine, only needs a little sleep." He interrupted her, his voice harsh as always, she looked relieved.

"What happened?" Asami asked looking at him straight in the eye, he could not hold her gaze and turned away, moving instead to the table and sitting stiffly. For a moment he was at a loss of words, not knowing if he should to tell her; then made up his mind.

"A couple of thugs attacked her last night…"

"Oh my God! So it was her!" Mrs. Higurashi exclaimed as her hands flew to her mouth in anguish. Inuyasha looked at her puzzled, how did she know? "I heard it on the 10 o'clock news last night." The woman explained, assuming he understood what she was talking about. Of course he did not and it only made him feel more frustrated than he already was by his ignorance. "She said she was going to the movies with her friends." There it was that word again. He really needed to know what it was. He growled low in his throat, but she did not notice. "I just knew Kagome would take the short-cut through the park! I've got to see how she is!" She turned to leave.

"Wait!" Inuyasha said his voice commanding and stern. The worried mother turned to him in surprise; the hanyou had stood and was ready to go after her limp and all. "I said she is fine." He stressed his words, Kagome was sleeping so soundly now, after a couple of nightmares had woken both of them. There was no way he was going to let anyone perturb her, not even her own mother. "Let her sleep, she needs it." He sat back with a grunt. "She only has a few bruises and barely slept. How did you know?"

"It was on the news last night." She explained, and at his puzzled expression she was reminded that he knew almost nothing about this time. She would have to explain a lot so he could understand; and decided some coffee was in order. "I'll explain, but first let me brew some coffee."

"Coffee? What's a coffee?" He asked looking if possible, even more puzzled.

"Don't tell me Kagome has never given some to you? It's a very popular drink nowadays," he shook his head. "Well then, as soon as it's ready try it and tell me what you think of it Ok?" He nodded and then remembering his manners said.

"Thank you."  

        Preparing the beverage took her almost no time, and he noticed the strong and pleasant aroma that came out of a container. It was some kind of very fine dark brown powder, she took several spoonfuls of it and placed it in an odd machine, to which she had already poured water. He watched with interest. If this thing was popular probably this process was common, so he had better start learning. He still debated about asking, but she solved his problem by telling him what it was.

"This machine is a coffee maker. It can also be used to heat water for tea, and that's about all you can do with it. Coffee is drink that comes from another continent. The continent was already there in your time, but Japan had not really made much contact with the outside world then." She sat opposite him while she waited for the coffee, he nodded storing the information.

        Shippou considered him dumb, the others did too, but he really was not. Being on his own for such a long time, he had stopped using his brain for more than learning how to survive, and think ways of becoming stronger. When he was little his mother and even some of the ladies that attended her had remarked on his ability to observe, analyze and memorize things fast. It was time he finally put those abilities to use again.

"You were hurt protecting Kagome." Mrs. Higurashi stated, a guilty expression appeared on his face and he looked away from her.

"I didn't protect her this time." His voice was low filled with guilt and anger; there was also a low growl in his throat that expressed his feeling of impotence. "She escaped on her own… I… I was here waiting for her." He did not add he had been sulking because Kagome was late, but she could guess.

"Then how did you get injured?" She asked surprised that he was allowing her to see more than his gruff attitude, he must feel really bad.

"I went hunting for the thugs after I learned what happened. Kagome says something called a 'stray bullet' hit me." Her eyes opened wide when he mentioned hunting. It, along with the strange glint in his eyes, made him look like a dangerous predator. But then, he was a dog-demon so he probably was one, although her daughter often referred to him as worst than an immature junior high kid.

        As the aroma of coffee permeated the kitchen Inuyasha became more eager to taste it, whatever it was smelled delicious. His stomach growled demanding attention. Too worried about Kagome he had forgotten about how hungry he was yesterday. He had not eaten for two days; he missed her but was never going to admit it, and hoped to get large amounts of ramen upon her return, which never materialized. His stomach growled again. Mrs. Higurashi stood up, took a few things from the cabinets and a brick like thingy from the 're-fri-ge-ra-tor'. Before he could ask, a bowl filled with some very small brown thingies floating in what appeared to be slightly brown milk was placed in front of him.

"Try this, it's called cereal," she told him. "Cocoa Chrispis to be exact and its Sota's favorite." He had a slightly mistrustful expression as he sniffed it. There was the smell of rice, milk; he was not really fond of the stuff; something sweet and… chocolate! He loved chocolate! Sweet foods too, but chocolate was his favorite threat. That convinced him to give it a try using that odd thingy called a spoon. He took a tentative taste and a guarded smile spread on his face as he went for a spoonful.

"This is delicious!" He said mouth full of Cocoa Chrispis. "Kagome never told me there was something like this here!" He was eating as fast as he could.

_'Shippou will kill for something like this! He thought blissfully, forgetting for a moment all his worries and regrets. Certain foods tended to lighten his mood; this one had just been added to the list.__ 'Better take the brat some…' The thought crossed his mind, and then an interesting idea appeared. __'Yes, let him taste it once and then I won't let Kagome take more back. Heh, heh, heh.' He mischievously laughed in his mind, a smile reflecting the change of mood appeared. __'The little twerp will go nuts! But… he'll also drive us crazy begging for more feh! Still… it might be fun.'_

"No talking with your mouth full." For a moment she reminded him of his mother. "And Take it easy or you'll choke." Mrs. Higurashi said that with a smile, he was behaving like a mixture of a small child and a puppy. "Don't worry, there's plenty more where that came from if you want." The coffee was ready; she served two mugs, left hers black. To his she added two teaspoons of sugar, she remembered Kagome complained every once in a while about having to deal with two demons with a sweet tooth. "Now try this, careful, it's hot."

        Inuyasha repeated the same antics of smelling and carefully tasting what was offered. Asami realized he was one of those mistrustful kids; clear sign of a troubled childhood along with other things she had noticed during his visits. The young man had stayed with them enough times to have developed a certain amount of trust, but this attitude told her he really had not. On those occasions he dined with them, she had never seen him do this quite so obviously; he sniffed his food in a more discrete manner. But he had been human then. The small smile was back and he took a big gulp of coffee. He obviously liked it.

"You were going to tell me how you knew about the attack." He reminded her, his bowl was empty and he looked at it with a forlorn expression that clearly said he wanted more, so she filled it again while she thought how to explain.

"You know we have a lot of machines on this time that make things easier for us," she began and he nodded. "One of such machines is called a television; TV for short." There it was the TV thingy again; he was finally going to learn what it was. "I'm not sure but I think you've seen Sota and Jii-chan watching it before."

"Watching?" He mussed aloud, as he thought back to the times he had come before. He had seen them go into one of the rooms and sit in front of a box; he never stayed to see why they did it; instead he would go to the guest room or outside to the Go-Shimbouku. "The big black box?"

"Yes, that 'box' shows us images like paintings but with movement and sound." He looked quite perplexed, but how could she explain about TV to someone who did not know what air waves or photos were? Perhaps she should just show the thing to him. "You'll understand better when you see it working. But anyway on the TV we can watch things to entertain, inform or teach us… Do you know what Kabuki or the theater is?"

"Kabuki? Yes it's some men representing a story with music."

"Well you can see stories represented in TV, but it will also tell you the latest things that happen in the city, the country or even the world. We call that the news and they get transmitted at certain hours of the day. Sometimes you get to know about accidents and earthquakes moments after they happen or even as they are happening!"

"Wow!" He could not help exclaiming. "So this TV thing found out about Kagome's attack and told you?" He asked amazed.

"Well yes, in a manner of speaking, it wasn't just me, but the whole city. It's actually people that go around Tokyo gathering this information to tell the public. They did not know it was Kagome specifically, just that a girl with her description was attacked, according to eyewitnesses. You say she's fine?" Her mother instinct took over for a moment, Inuyasha just nodded. "I was worried because lately there have been a couple of murders on that park. And the media; the people that work on TV; have been calling the murderer 'The park killer' Kagome spends too much in your time Inuyasha, and she hasn't had the chance to catch up with the information that now the park is dangerous at night."

        He was in silence for a while digesting the information. In this time that TV thing served several purposes: to entertain, teach and inform the people. He found that last part interesting, a way to tell villagers what was happening fast instead of having to wait for a runner or horseman to bring news of far away places. The entertaining part, well… he never liked Kabuki; a few street performances when he was a pup but not the real thing. And the teaching thing really caught his attention, perhaps he could learn more about this time with it… he would probably have to ask Kagome's mother how to make it teach him. Her last words also made him feel even guiltier; always taking her away he had not allowed her to find out it was dangerous, his feelings somehow managed to reflect on his face.

"I didn't mean this is your fault Inuyasha." Mrs. Higurashi said when she noticed his regretful expression.

"But it is," he contradicted her. "I told her I would protect her, but I didn't. And… I take her away so I kept her from knowing where danger lay in her time." Asami sighed; he could not be allowed to blame himself, it really was not his fault, this could have happened to anybody. Unfortunately it had been Kagome.

"You don't know this time Inuyasha, so how were you to know it is as dangerous if not more that your own? I bet Kagome never tells you the bad things about this place, does she?"

"No she's always saying how wonderful this time is… But is this place more dangerous that living in a time where demons run wild?" He was frankly disbelieving.

"We have created our own demons Inuyasha and believe it or not, they can be worse than the real ones. Now if you have finished, let's go I'll show you the TV."     

        He left his dishes in the sink like he had been taught, and followed her to the TV room; he sat on one of the big couches there. She sat on the one beside it, and told him to lay back. And the thing moved; the lower part raised his legs and the back rest reclined. He jumped off it in a hurry for a moment forgetting the stiffness and the pain on his leg. Asami could not help but chuckle at his reaction. He had the reflexes of a cat… well Buyo being the exception. The young hanyou eyed the couch wearily and growled menacingly at it.

"Sorry about that, I should have warned you. It's a recliner seat, something to make sitting in front of the TV more comfortable. Your leg's hurt so I thought you'd feel better with it raised." She patted the seat and added. "Come on sit on it, you'll find it really nice for resting."

        He sat back and reclined as she did. Now that he new the thing was not going to attack him he could enjoy the feeling, better than being propped on his favorite branch at the Go-Shimbouku. He definitely liked it, almost like a bed. She warned him that she was turning the TV and not to be surprised about the noise and the images. Had she not warned him he would have yelped, jumped off of the couch again and used Tetsusaiga to smash the demon possessed thing. As it was he only stared at the lifelike images that appeared, singing some silly thing about the goodness of ramen… something. Two humans were actually eating some of the ramen in a place that looked similar to the house's kitchen and he recognized the cup as one of those Kagome usually brought back in her pack. He sniffed but there was no smell.

"How did they get in there?" He finally managed to ask. "How come the ramen doesn't smell?"

        Asami began explaining the commercials and what they were about, for a moment she was certain this was too much for his comprehension, but he got it quite fast, which made her think there was more to him than he let everyone see. Inuyasha was puzzled by the concept of advertising but realized that in a way people in his time did something of the sort in markets, stores and even inns. Showing their best goods or having other humans tell everyone how good or clean the place was, how low the prices, etc.  

He began analyzing Miroku's tactics to get shelter for the night, most of the times rumors about them had already reached the village or castle, effective demon exterminators. He used those rumors to get hired or convince the local chief he needed an exorcism. He complained about helping people most of the times, but anyway they always ended killing the demon that usually had a Shikon no Tama shard, got food, shelter for the night and next morning the lecher always got money or some goods out of it. So these rumors were like the commercials of this time. 

        She flipped through the channels trying to find something interesting that would also help Inuyasha learn more about modern times, when she found a news update. This was how she had learned about the attack so she decided to leave it and explain it to him. 

"This is a channel 4 news update. I'm Toshiro Takani." The man was saying and Inuyasha paid close attention. This was how she found out about the attack, perhaps they had something interesting to say. "We bring you more news about 'The Park Killer'. It appears this mysterious individual has attacked again after the supposed escape of a young woman. The police have not issued any official comments yet."

"The bodies of four teenagers were discovered early this morning brutally murdered in one of the alleys in downtown Tokyo." The scene on the TV showed the outside of the alley, and some of the interior, there were no bodies, but the place was full of oddly attired humans moving about. That strange looking yellow cord kept everyone outside. It was too flimsy to be the one restraining the curious people, so he supposed that the yellow stuff meant you could go no further. "Two of last night victims were girls that, as our sources inform us, follow the description of the other murdered girls. Brown eyes, dark long curly hair, long legs and all less than 18 years of age."

"Unofficial Police sources commented that this is the worst murder yet, as two teenage boys were also found dead. There is not yet an official forensics report about the cause of death for the boys but as one police officer said they appeared to have died instantly by the blow of some extremely sharp object. As for the girls the pattern seams to have been repeated for both them. We tried to get some comments from Detective Seijuro Nomura who, as you know, has been in charge of this investigation since the first murder was reported, but he declined any interviews." The camera focused on one man; he was foreign looking even if his name was Japanese. He had sandy blond hair, extremely white complexion, taller and bigger than most of those around him and light blue eyes, the shadow of a beard on his chin.

"There is no information yet about the identity of the young woman that escaped and the possibility that she might be considered a material witness by the police. We'll keep you informed of any new developments on this case.  Please stay tuned and thanks for your attention. This has been a channel 4 news update, now back to our regular programming."

"I have to go there." Inuyasha said to himself aloud. Asami turned to look at him, his eyes were unfocused and he appeared to be thinking about something.

"Why?"

"Huh?"

"Why do you have to go there?"

"To find if the killers are the same ones that attacked Kagome."

"The police don't know that besides they say it's only one man, how will you?" He tapped his nose and she regarded him with a puzzled expression.

"The ones that attacked Kagome were two, she told me. Besides I have a better sense of smell than humans, I know how those two smell. It is engraved on my memory. If they were the ones that killed those teens then I would know."

"This means you were not successful on your hunt?"

"No… I lost their tracks on the street." 

He was quiet for a few moments, thinking, after Kagome awakened from that last nightmare he had stopped trying to sleep. Instead he began pondering on the possible ways of action he had on this time to keep her safe. He reached the conclusion that he needed to learn about her time, even to the point were he could mingle with the people without drawing attention to himself. This was the first time in his life where his clothes hindered him, not to mention his whole appearance. Inuyasha learned the meaning of self-consciousness and he did not like it.

The hanyou also realized finding those men would not be as easy as he originally thought. There were just too many people on this city, more than he had ever seen at any given city in his time. With that many scents around, pinpointing a couple would be no easy task, but he was confident that in the end he would catch them, only not as fast as he thought. 

He would also need some help, someone to teach him, just as Mrs. Higurashi had today. Find clothes and even money, from what Kagome said, Sengoku Jidai coins had no value here. He had a lot of those stashed away in a cave along with other stuff; mostly mementos from his mother, but he was not sure if they had any value in her time. Finally reaching a conclusion, he decided to ask Mrs. Higurashi for help, only to find himself wondering how to call her.

_'How come it's the small things that suddenly become a problem?' He groaned mentally, after deliberating a few seconds more, he settled for calling her Higurashi-sama. _

In his time only the Daimyos and nobility had last names, this would also be the first time he ever called someone like that. He had always been quite irreverent and downright rude with everyone else. But he had learned that this woman was kind and friendly, just like Kagome. She could have stopped her daughter's visits down the well or refuse to have a dog-demon in the house, yet she had welcomed him. He guessed he could trust this woman, besides Kagome's safety was in her best interest too.

"Higurashi-sama…" She turned to look at him rather surprised to hear the young hanyou calling her that, it sounded so strange coming from him. But she refrained from commenting, it had been his choice to use the honorific. "I want to find these men before they get a chance to hurt Kagome, but as you pointed out I don't know about this time and its customs… and I… I…"

"You need help?" He nodded feeling relieved; it was so hard for him to ask for help. Especially when he thought it was a signal of weakness and he had a hard time admitting it. "I'll help you the best that I can Inuyasha." She paused. "But you know? Asking for help is not a weakness." He turned to look at her surprised that she knew. "It shows that you're strong enough to admit you have limitations, like everybody else." She smiled and it reminded him of Kagome's smile. Her words echoed in his mind. He had never seen it in that light before, he liked the way it sounded and perhaps it was true. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: There will be romance and the lemon I promised, just have some patience. As I said this is not going to be a short story. I'm just looking for the appropriate time to place it in the plot.


	6. Chapter 6

**Present Time.******

**Inuyasha Fanfiction**

**By alandrem**

**Chapter 6**

**Disclaimer: Blah, Blah, Blah. Same as chapter one.**

**Author Note: Thanks for your reviews guys. I had not posted because I wanted more (just to be certain you're still reading. J )  Chapter 7 is almost done.  I'll try to get it up soon, and hopefully have another one ready. I'm going on a small trip to a sky resort (Never been to one where I live it never snows, except on the surrounding mountains, but you can't sky there.) so I'll probably no update for at least 2 weeks.**

Inuyasha might sound slightly OOC, but there's a reason.

For those who want the lemon: I won't place the lemon in the end, do not worry. In fact I already have some ideas going. Have some patience.  J

For those who can't or won't read a lemon: I'll dedicate a full chapter to it and I'll also post the following one so you can skip it. It will be the only chapter with a name and a warning. ;)  It will be important to the plot but you don't have to read it, just know that it happened.

I'm slowly building into the romantic part, there will be one so don't worry bear with me. 

And finally Rita: Yes The New Detectives, Medical Detectives and The FBI files are among my favorite non anime TV programs. (Discovery Channel freak before I discovered anime)

Thanks lelay Tomoe for pointing that slight error in this chapter, it is already corrected.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

        Kagome slowly woke up feeling the warm lump near her feet that was Buyo. For a moment she laid there feeling rested and content, remembering how nice it had been to brush Inuyasha's hair and scratch his ears. To hear him purr with pleasure and see him fall asleep in her arms, for moment she thought she dreamed it. But reality intruded into her sleepy mind shattering her contentment and she bolted upright. A quick look to the floor told her Inuyasha was up already, the futon and blankets where he laid in complete disarray.

_'Damn that boy!' She thought without realizing she was cursing. __'Couldn't he at least fold the blankets and the futon where he slept?' The young woman was annoyed; remembering she had to clean the bathroom too, since she did not do it the night before. __'I swear he can be messier than Sota and a bunch of his friends having a sleep in!'_

        With a sigh the young Miko got out of bed, picked up the mess, made her bed and got dressed into a pair of jeans and a light sweater; it was the beginning of autumn and the weather was getting colder. Taking a hold of her hair care stuff she padded to the bathroom to put them away and froze at the door. The place was clean and orderly. No first aid kit, bloody gauzes or clothes littering the floor. After leaving her stuff in place she took a look in the hamper. Their clothes weren't there.

_'Where's the mess?' Kagome's mind screamed in surprise.  Her mother wasn't home; would not return until Monday; and Inuyasha WAS incapable of cleaning unless pestered and 'sat' a few times until he relented, and even then the results weren't that much different. __'What's going on?'_

"I better find him before he gets into or creates his own trouble." She muttered, for a moment she closed her eyes and concentrated on his unique sense; like a demon's but instead of frightening reassuring and familiar; he was close. "He was probably hungry and went down to get something to eat." She said to herself and groaned aloud. Inuyasha hungry in her kitchen was not a pretty sight. 

Last time that happened he left a complete mess when he could not open some cans and tore them open with his claws, ate almost all of Buyo's food; thinking they were cookies; and if she had not arrived in time to stop him would have destroyed the stove and caused a fire. No, that was definitely not a pretty sight. Especially since she had to clean it all in a hurry before her mother or any other member of her family noticed.

  
"If I find as much as a spot…" She began softly and resolutely. "I'll make him clean it no matter how many 'sits' it takes. About time he learned to do other things besides fighting."

        She went down slowly dreading the mess she'll probably find, the aroma of coffee reached her nostrils and made her mouth water. A nice hot mug of it would really be wonderful. Kagome paused before entering wondering how he had found out how to brew coffee. She had never taught him how, in fact she was positive he had never tasted it. There was some noise in there so she came in.

"Inuyasha…" The young woman didn't finish her sentence as she saw her mother was there.

"Good Afternoon Darling!" Asami Higurashi greeted her daughter and turned to see her. A look of concern crossed her face when she noticed that half her face was covered with a nasty bruise.

"Mama? What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to spend the weekend at uncle Jiro's?" Stammered Kagome, her mind raced to find an excuse for the bruise and for her presence. She didn't want her to believe she got injured at the Sengoku Jidai. There was no need to get her mother worried. And where was Inuyasha? The thought that perhaps he heard her arrive and scampered back through the well crossed her mind. The fact that it was already afternoon did not register.

"I was, but the news last night worried me so I came back to check on you."

"The news?" She asked a bit nervously. "You could have called Mama."

"You know your uncle; his phone is not working again, so I took the earliest train this morning." She had poured her daughter a mug of steaming coffee, fixed it the way she liked it and placed it on the table, signaling her to sit and take it. "They say a young girl with your description was attacked in the park last night." Kagome sputtered the coffee she just drank, a shame because she liked how she made it today; slightly stronger. "So it was you." She stated.

"Ah… No… It wasn't me. Don't worry Mama I'm fine."

"Then why are you still here sporting that nasty bruise on your face?"

"I… well…" She struggled for a decent excuse. "I… I argued with Inuyasha because I was late and I decided to stay. I was so angry I didn't see where I was going and fell on the stairs." The young woman said in a rush hoping the huge lie she'd just spun would not be detected. She really hated to lie to her mother but she told herself it was only because she did not want to worry her anymore than she already did. A look at her face told her she'd been caught.

"Really? I know it was you Kagome, why don't you want to tell me?"

"You know?" She asked wide eyed. Asami nodded.

"Inuyasha told me, when I arrived."

"Inuyasha… told you?"  That did not sound like him at all! He never told anything to anybody, and all of a sudden he decided to inform her mother about last night? The one thing she rather NOT TELL her? "How dare he make you worry? He never opens his mouth about what's going on and suddenly he decides to worry you with nothing? He's gone too far! I'm…"

"Kagome sit and calm down." Asami said in that authority tone she rarely used with her children, but that they did not dare to disobey. She'd watched her daughter build her anger against the poor hanyou and knew what a 'sit' would do to him. She definitely did not approve of her using it just to vent her anger. "He did what he thought was best for you, and I believe he did the right thing by speaking up. Inuyasha was really worried Kagome, he still is. Back there he can protect you, but never thought you needed it here too. In fact he believed you were safe in your time. It was a great shock for the poor kid to find out there are dangers lurking around the corner in this place too." She was looking straight into her daughter's eyes. Kagome's eyes avoided the contact and seamed glued to the table. "I understand you don't want to worry me darling; but I still do; so don't keep things from me again."

"I'm sorry Mama." She responded contritely, without looking in her direction, and was surprised to feel her mother's arms hug her. "I'm sorry for lying to you." She said as tears rolled down her cheeks. "I didn't want to make you angry."

"I'm not angry darling, just worried." Kagome turned around in her chair and hugged her tightly crying a bit more as she told her what happened, when her quiet sobs subsided; Asami sat in the chair beside her, she felt relieved that Kagome had been able to escape before something happened and just got a bit fright and a few bruises.

"Mama I don't understand how something like that made it to the late night news." She commented wiping away her tears with a napkin. "It happens everyday; I didn't even file a complaint with the police."

"I know assault is common, but lately there has been some trouble at the park. It's become dangerous for girls to cross it at night."

"What kind of trouble?" Asami sighed. 

Inuyasha did not want Kagome to know about the murders and the possibility that she might be a witness. He knew she'll be both worried and scared. Asami agreed with him about the fact that her daughter would be frightened, but these guys had to be brought to justice. Even if they weren't the killers they tried to rape her, how many other girls had been assaulted by them? They couldn't be left free to hurt other teenagers or have another try at Kagome; she also did not like his other option. Killing them was just out of the question for her even if to him it was the only solution; that was the way it was done in his time. In the end it would be her daughter's decision about what she wanted to do no matter what either her mother or Inuyasha thought. So she decided to tell her.

"The police say 2 teen girls have been assaulted and murdered in the park in the last 4 months. Rumors have it there have been more victims. So anything that happens there now is bound to attract the media's attention."

"Murdered?" Her voice was tremulous. Asami nodded and noticed the shiver that ran down her spine.

"Yes, that's why I came back. I was really worried; I knew you were going to take a short cut through the park. We don't know if these thugs have anything to do with those murders, but just in case don't you think it'll be a wise idea to talk to the police?"

        Kagome was silent for a long time digesting the news. The idea that she might have been a victim frightened her since she got that impression from them. They would have killed her, there had been no doubt in her mind yesterday, and there was none today. She was undecided about what she should do. Last night she wanted to forget about it; once Inuyasha had dealt with them in his own way; and go on like she had been doing. That sounded so callous of her, but the sense that this had not been the first time that duo of thugs attacked a woman was just too strong to push aside, they had to be stopped. But then she realized the young dog-demon might put himself into grave danger, get injured or killed. The former happened and she felt bad because she believed it was her fault for not stopping him. 

The young woman had misgivings about his hunt, and yet knew he would go after them no matter what she said; he was just too stubborn. Kagome thought those thugs were just another pair of wasted drug users, but if they had anything to do with the murders in the park letting Inuyasha deal with them might not be a wise decision, especially if the police got involved. She just did not know what to do to stop him. 'Sitting' the young man would only be temporary, and talking things up rarely had any effect whatsoever.

_'I escaped and I saw them.' That thought made her afraid, she'd seen enough detective movies and TV programs to believe they would not let a witness alive even if this particular witness had not gone to the police. _

_'What if Inuyasha can't find them? Or worst what if he does and they use guns? He now knows about them, but will he be able to fight against an automatic pistol or a machine gun?' She thought fearing more for his life than hers._

_'Will he forget this hunt if I ask? I really don't want him hurt. Besides this really is police jurisdiction and they have dealt with psychos like these before. Will they be able to protect me in case these men are the killers? But most important will Inuyasha be willing to let them protect me? Oh God what should I do?'_

"Here darling have some more coffee, Inuyasha made it." Asami said pouring some more into her mug knowing this would surely stir her daughter's thoughts into another direction, it wasn't necessary to decide today.

"What?" Was her astonished reaction, Kagome's eyes were filled with disbelief. "You're joking Mama! Inuyasha is incapable of doing anything that remotely resembles a woman's work." The tactic to distract her worked.

"No I'm not; when I arrived and he convinced me you were alright; he would not let me wake you saying you needed to sleep; I brewed some. He liked it a lot I think, we talked a bit then I showed him the TV." Kagome's eyes went even wider. 

_'Inuyasha watching TV?__ Talking to my mother? That just doesn't sound right!'_

"We watched for a while; he was intrigued by the concept of publicity, commercials and news by the way; then he said he wanted more coffee. I offered to make more and he said he'll like to try and see if he could do it after watching me once."

"My God!" Kagome exclaimed a worried expression on her face. "Mama where is he? The bullet wound must have gotten infected and he's delirious! I have to find him." She was on her feet. "Did he go through the well?" 

The concern in her daughter's voice made her smile. No matter how she tried to hide it, it was obvious she liked this young man very much. From what she'd been able to learn about him during their little talk, she approved. Hanyou or not he was just a teen, who cared for her daughter so much as to risk his life for her. He was good a kid with a good heart who seamed to have been on his own too long.

"He's fine Kagome, don't worry."

"Mama you don't understand! Inuyasha couldn't have done that unless he was out of his mind! That's not like him at all! He might have told you he was fine, but he is surely very sick, probably delirious!" 

"His leg was indeed bothering him darling; I gave him a couple of extra-strength Tylenol for that; but he had not fever and seemed quite lucid." Asami couldn't help but laugh, the only thing the hanyou had was worry for her safety. And a curiosity to learn about their time he wanted to hide from everyone. 

"That's not funny Mama! He must be in danger. I better find that damn fool before a youkai does!" She was about to go out to the well.

"Come, see for yourself then. Inuyasha's asleep in the TV room; with it on by the way; he woke up the few times I tried to turn it off, so I left it on. He's holding on to the remote control as if it was that sword of his." She made a pause for effect. "I bet he'll join Jii-chan and Sota in the fight for it when he's here, and probably win; since he' won't really care if Jii-chan pulls rank the way he does with your little brother." The disbelieving and concerned look did not leave Kagome's face as she walked to the TV room. Asami followed with a knowing smile.

        And there he was dead to the world, laying on one of the recliners covered by a light blanket up to his chin, mouth slightly open, breathing deeply; looking fit to start either drooling, snoring or both. One clawed hand was out holding the remote control as if his life depended on it. In fact he did not hold Tetsusaiga so tight when he slept, although he did hold it. The TV was on the Discovery Channel in English; which puzzled Kagome. The volume was low; but with him being a dog-demon she knew it was loud enough; occasionally one ear would twitch responding to some sound or other. But he did not wake up. 

The young woman stood in the doorway transfixed for what appeared an eternity before she finally approached him carefully. Worry still etched on her face. Ready to jump away in case he woke up and in reflex attacked her. Inuyasha sniffed unconsciously before she touched his forehead, and stirred a bit but did not wake apparently recognizing her scent. Her hand brushed lightly against his forehead, then traced slowly and feather light the contour of his face. He was cool; his skin did not feel clammy and his color was not flushed, in all there was no sign of fever. The fact that he did not wake up at her touch still worried her a little. Feeling bold she reached for the nearest ear and scratched softly.

|

"K'gome" He murmured still asleep. The purr started low in his throat. "Hmmm… Like… ears prrrrrrr… much." He mumbled and sighed. 

_'What? He called my name in his sleep?' She thought surprised and her heart skipped a beat. The young woman just did not know what to think, but she began to have a glimmer of hope he might really care for her.__ 'He really likes his ears scratched, but why won't he allow anyone to do it?' A tender smile spread across her face._

The other ear received a scratching session too before she left him to go back to the kitchen completely mystified. How had her mother managed to do that? She'd never seen him sleep so soundly before, so at peace. Not even when he was injured and needed to rest, even then he was always on the alert. She reached the kitchen and sat back at the table; taking a sip from the coffee, it was good. If he really brewed it he had a nice hand for making it, better than hers. That was really the reason she'd never given them coffee; her brews were barely drinkable; but if he was willing to do it for her it would be nice to have a cup back then on cold mornings. She could bet the others would love it.

"What's with the look Kagome?" Asami asked with a slight smile, while she went back to preparing lunch.

"Huh? It's just that I've never seen Inuyasha sleep so soundly before… I don't think he ever has."

"Poor kid, is he always on the alert?"

"Yes, the slightest noise will wake him up, to get close enough to actually touch his ears without waking him..." She paused. "I would have said it was virtually impossible!" 

"Is this because of the Shikon No Tama?" Asami was curious; she wanted to know more about him, to confirm what she already suspected about the young hanyou. She had counseled troubled teens before she married, and still did, but now it was only on a volunteer basis.

"Hmmm… I don't think so." Kagome said thoughtfully. "He'd been dead for 50 years pinned to the Go-Shimboku when I found him… But from what I've gathered from those times he actually mentions his past, it has always been like that for him. He would never put it like this but… I really think he didn't feel safe enough."

"Why wouldn't he feel safe darling?"

"He's a hanyou Mama." She said as if that explained everything, but her mother turned to look at her with a puzzled expression. It was then that she realized how the Sengoku Jidai had become an integral part of her life, what was common knowledge there was not in her time. "Hanyous are not accepted by either youkai or humans. Neither side sees mixed pairings well, because of that mixed kids are very rare. Inuyasha's otou-san died when he was very young; he was a powerful Taiyoukai, The Lord of the Western Lands." Asami raised her eyebrows in surprise, the son of youkai nobility? "I don't think he remembers him. And his okaa-san died when he was five years old I think, she was a beautiful hime. He's been on his own since then."

"He was too young to have survived on his own; surely someone would have helped him. Provided food and shelter at least until he could do it on his own."

"If there was he never speaks about it. But he did tell me he tried to find a place where he could be strong and he ended all alone." Asami had a pitying look on her face and Kagome decided to change the subject, it wouldn't do for Inuyasha to wake up and see it. "I never thought he'll watch TV, or want to learn about this time; save the way to prepare instant ramen; he doesn't seam interested. What happened to make him change his mind?"

_'He was always curious; he just needed a push in the right direction. Unfortunately you had to be attacked on a place he knows almost nothing about for him to realize he can't protect you here the way he wants unless he learns.' Asami thought looking at her daughter; of course she could not tell her that. _

"Inuyasha has always been curious, but I suspect he believes he'll be appearing weak before your eyes if he asked. He has an image to maintain after all." She said instead, which she believed was the young man's main reason to feign he was uninterested. 

"I really think he doesn't want to learn because he doesn't want us to know he's not as smart as he wants everyone to believe… Of course we already know he's a jerk, he doesn't need to make an effort to maintain that image."

"You're wrong darling. Inuyasha is smarter than you think." 

She paused for a moment, she'd seen him grasp several very difficult and abstract concepts in next to no time, and make the appropriate questions to solve his doubts; he'll probably be able to use a cell phone if presented with one at the moment and have little to no trouble placing a call; in fact he'd been fascinated with the concept. He was sure that they would not work in his time; once she explained a little how they worked; but perhaps those Motorola radios would, he'd seen their advantage almost immediately. The kid was definitely intelligent; perhaps she could teach him to use the computer the next time he was around. 

"He is smarter than he thinks for that matter. In his situation he was probably more interested in learning ways to fight and defend himself than actually learning poetry, mathematics and sciences, besides he is rather impatient for that."

"I'll probably have to see that to believe it." She said still skeptical.

"With the right encouragement I think you'll probably will. By the way I put his clothes in the washer, I was a bit worried that they might shrink so I hanged them out to dry is that Ok?"

"Yeah, I was going to do the same. And don't worry about mending the hole, believe it or not that hakama will mend itself, the yukata can do that too."

"They do?"

"Uh huh, it's something about being made of fire rat fur. Guess that's why he seams not to own any other outfits. After pestering him a lot he finally said that they had also grown with him." Things were starting to smell good, making Kagome's mouth water. "What are you making for lunch?"

"Oden, what else? You know… I think your friends are going to be a little worried, both of you are supposed to be there already. Why don't you take the chance now that Inuyasha is still asleep, to go back and tell them you're staying at least for a couple of days?"

"Couple of days? He's going to pull me right back as soon as he's awake."

"His leg is not healing as fast as he thought it'll be, so he should remain off it until it does."

"Inuyasha is a lousy patient Mama; I doubt we'll be able to keep him seated once he's awake. He is in a hurry to complete the Shikon no Tama."

"He just discovered TV Kagome; I don't think he'll be in that much of a hurry to leave. Now go tell your friends I bet they are worried."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

        Shippou was in a fit; it was already beyond midday and still no sign of either Kagome or Inuyasha. In his little head he worried that something terrible happened or perhaps the Bone Eater well was not working and they were trapped in the future. He'd gone so far as to drag Kaede from the village to check on the well, not believing Miroku's assurance that it didn't feel any different from the way it usually did.

        Sango was starting to feel a little apprehensive too; she could understand that perhaps Kagome might not want to come back, a surprise test, a fight with that bad tempered hanyou or a family thing would probably be enough reasons. But for Inuyasha to stay the night; when it wasn't the new moon; and half a day was not normal. The tajiiya stood up and walked toward the well again. Still no sign of them, she turned to look at Miroku who appeared to be dozing off under a tree, he really wasn't and even he; who usually managed to appear calm; was beginning to be a bit fidgety. Kaede had returned to the village when a woman came to fetch her, something about a sick kid. But the old priestess had looked concerned too.

        Shippou zipped by, stopped long enough to peer into the well and rushed back to the Go-Shimboku; Inuyasha's favorite resting place; in hopes that perhaps the hanyou returned during the night without telling them and had gone either hunting or looking for news about a Shikon shard. But he could not deny that his scent was at least a day old, and it led to the well. No matter how much he complained, and argued with him, the little kitsune considered the young man a member of his family.

"Shippou-chan, would you please remain in one place? You're making me dizzy." Sango complained.

"I can't Sango. I'm worried. Where are Kagome and that jerk Inuyasha?"

"Don't worry Shippou I'm sure they are all right. Why don't you curl up beside Kirara and sleep?" Miroku suggested opening just one eye. The little kitsune grudgingly accepted and curled up beside the cat-demon for a short nap. No sooner was he laying down than his sensitive nose picked a familiar scent coming from the well.

"KKKKKAAAAAAAAGGGGGGOOOOOOOMMMMMMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!" He cried out so loud it almost left them a bit deaf, as he rushed to the lip of the well. She had just finished climbing out when he literally flew into her arms, almost sending her back down again.

"Shippou-chan!" She exclaimed laughing at the kit's antics; and hugging him tightly. Looking around she found Sango and Miroku. "Sango-chan, Miroku-sama."

"Where were you Kagome?" Shippou demanded.

"Kagome-chan what happened to your face?" Sango asked when she got a look at the nasty bruise she sported over her face.

"Kagome-sama, where's Inuyasha? Wasn't he supposed to be with you?" The houshi asked as he approached her.

"He's back in my time…"

"What?" Asked both Sango and Miroku quite surprised.

"You left him there?" Was Shippou's question.

"Yes he's still there. I just came to tell you we won't be back in a couple of days."

"Something happened in your time Kagome-sama." It was not really a question.

"That's why Inuyasha is still back there, isn't it?" Sango asked.

"Yes, something happened…" She fiddled with Shippou's hair. "It's a long story guys; my time is not without its dangers; I ran into a bit of trouble…"

"And I suppose Inuyasha created a mess, while rescuing you." Miroku guessed.

"He didn't rescue me." She said softly. "I managed to get myself out of trouble, when I reached home he found out… and went hunting for…" She was still fidgeting.

"Demons! There are demons there?" Shippou interrupted.

"No Shippou they were humans. Anyway he didn't find them, but got caught in the middle of a gang war, and a stray bullet hit him."

"Stray bullet?" "Gang war?" "That jerk is hurt?" They all asked at the same time.

"Look guys I really can't stay long so I'll try to explain quickly Ok?"

        Kagome explained the best she could about the weapons of her time and what a gang was, they all had a bit of trouble understanding about the guns. And worried about Inuyasha's injury, she reassured them it was not dangerous. But told them her mother wanted him off his feet for at least a couple of days, a difficult feat indeed knowing what a restless patient he was. The young woman avoided explaining exactly what the original problem had been, not really wanting to deal with the topic just yet, even if she had to make a decision soon. 

"Kagome-chan, did he let you come alone?" Sango asked in a curious tone. Her friends rush to go back not going unnoticed.

"Not really, I left him asleep. That's why I have to go back, before he wakes up and comes looking for me. I just wanted to tell you so don't worry about us."

"Can I come with you?" The kitsune asked hopefully.

"No this time Shippou-chan, perhaps the next." She said with a smile to take the sting of refusing. "I'll have my hands full keeping Inuyasha on the bed. I really…" She paused seeing the odd smile on Miroku's face and then turned bright red when she realized how her words sounded. "I meant…"

"We know what you meant Kagome-chan." Sango said giving Miroku a warning glare as she reached for Hirokoutsu just in case. "You know how houshi-sama's brain works." He raised his hands in an 'I'm-innocent' gesture.

"Inuyasha is a terrible patient, Kagome-sama. Kaede-sama and I have had a hard time before trying to keep him still." He turned to the tajiiya with a mild smile. "Thanks for coming to tell us. I wish you could stay a while longer, but Inuyasha is a light sleeper, he might wake anytime and probably head straight to the well."

"Actually he was sleeping like a log. I could almost swear he was about to either start drooling, snoring or both." Surprised faces greeted that statement. Then the little kitsune started laughing.

"Ha, ha, ha, Inuyasha drooling! That'll be a funny sight."

"Or snoring…" Miroku went on with an amused smile on his face.

"Kagome, would you tell us if he does?" Shippou asked hopeful, this would give him many hours of fun annoying that jerk.

"Maybe Shippou-chan." A mischievous smile appeared on her face. "I might do something better if he drools… I'll take a picture, that way he can't say he didn't do it." She'd brought her camera several times before and their little group had taken a few pictures for posterity. They all experimented with it; that is all except Inuyasha; who had allowed them to take pictures of him after a lot of arguing, 'fehing' and cursing on his part, but he did not touch the camera. Kagome had the suspicion he might have, because she found some very nice photos of the group sleeping and some of herself distracted; that no one admitted taking. "I must get going guys bye!" She said before jumping back to her time.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	7. Chapter 7

**Present Time.******

**Inuyasha Fanfiction**

**By alandrem**

**Disclaimer: Blah, Blah, Blah. Same as chapter one.**

**Author Note: Thanks for the reviews. This chapter is a long one, since I'm going on a trip and I'm not sure I'll be able to write until I return, in a week or so. Both chapters 8 and 9 are already in progress. This is also the beta test, I used a spell and a grammar checker but you never know if they are accurate enough. Anyway if you happen to find any errors please point to them and I'll correct what's wrong.**

Also there is a possible spoiler for episode 17 of the anime. Just a slight mention though.

Ltnt. = Lieutenant

M.O. = Modus Operandi

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            Things were not going as smooth as he expected, the guys from the assault division did not want to relinquish the Jane Doe case from the park. It figures they had the suspicion it was something important and they wanted the credit. Lieutenant Sato was adamant about having his right to investigate respected since this was not classified as a homicide. The man went so far as to threaten to go to the top of police hierarchy. Of course Captain Fukishima's orders were respected; he was after all among those at the top; it was important to solve the murders and since this girl was potential witnesses in a homicide case it entered Nomura's jurisdiction.

"You owe me Nomura." Sato told him coldly.

"I do?" Seijuro Nomura raised an eyebrow at the man, giving him a sarcastic smile. "Ltnt. Sato, we are talking about a potential witness for the Park Killer's case. The moment this happened there it stopped being your case, now hand over your files." A rather dangerous smile appeared on his handsome face. He did not like Sato, the man loved to cause trouble. "And don't forget I'm Detective Nomura to you." Sato froze, he hated to be reminded that piece of shit in front of him outranked him. His expression turned deadly cold.

"Calm down Sato-kun" Watanabe said in a pacifying tone. "You know we are only doing our job. None of us asked for the case."

"Watanabe this is between Nomura and me." Was his rude reply. The younger man shrugged indifferently used to this kind of problems, as he picked the folders from the case.

"Are you sure this is all of it?"

"What are you insinuating?" He said through narrowed eyes. "I'm not like you Nomura to withdraw information from police files." 

"Do you know that for a fact?" Nomura asked looking none to friendly. The accusation was serious; the other man shook his head knowing he'd gone a bit too far. There were rumors of course, he'd even been investigated by internal affairs and they found no wrong doing on the detective's investigations; no missing files. "Don't speak unless you have the proof to back up your words." He made a pause and gave Sato a look that could chill the blood and few people had seen on Nomura's face. "I think it's time for you and I to have a 'friendly' kendo match one of these days Sato."

"Err… maybe." He responded nervously. A kendo match with Nomura would probably result in him getting something broken despite the protection. The man was the best in the police force, been champion in international competitions. There was no way he could beat him.

"Good. I'll call you to set the date and time." He said and left toward his small office; not without noticing Sato's visible shudder; followed by Watanabe.

        He was one of the lucky ones with his own place, seeing as he had one of the highest records of solved cases, otherwise he'll be cramped in a cubicle. Of course he had to share the space with Watanabe, but there was really no problem. The younger man spent most of his time down at the coroner's anyway. Seijuro sat behind his desk and took one of the four thin folders from the case, he began reading, motioning for his partner to do the same.

"What exactly are we looking for?" Kojiro asked as he scanned another folder. 

"I'm not really sure yet, but perhaps we can find something that would lead us to this girl."

"This witness gives a very good description." He mussed after rereading the file. "Good enough for a composite drawing."

"Let me see it." Nomura scanned the written page a couple of times. "You're right, who's our best sketcher?"

"I think is Kazumi Yamamoto. Want me to contact her?"

"Yes, let her read the description and work on a preliminary sketch, then we'll interview this witness again and see if he can add more details. And see if you can contact Kobayashi for the autopsies results."

"I did that before going to Sato's. He's working as fast as he can; complaining he doesn't have enough personnel. He really is overworked today, between the gang shoot out yesterday; there were six dead; and our four he's going crazy. At least two of ours are finished. Girl and boy one; she was raped and tortured; like the others; the boy almost lost his head and he is positive it was done with a very sharp Katana, died swiftly no sign of torture. I can't figure this guy out." He said with a sigh.

"Me neither Kojiro." He took another file and began reading it.

"It seems he used the same MO, but Kobayashi still has to wait for the sample analysis before giving us a conclusion. Why would he kill boys? He never did that before, it really does not check with the pattern he's maintained till now, besides it's the first time he has not used a wooded area.  Perhaps it's time to accept the help of the American FBI." 

"No! At least not yet, let's see if we can find this girl." Seijuro mad a pause, thinking that if the girl's attack was not related to the murders he'll have to give in and accept the help from the Americans. "The possibility that these might be a copycat work exists, but some of the things we found on the bodies have never been disclosed to the press. Besides, all the other victims had been alone, these were not. And last night the park was a bit crowded with police and a gang war. Not the best place to commit the type of crime he does." He paused then changed the subject, needing to think more about the case. "I'll probably drop later by Kobayashi's lab to see if he has found anything else."

"I'll see you there later then. What are you going to do meanwhile?"

"Check these files and go to the park. I'll see if I can find some of these people, Call me when the sketch is done."

"Right chief." Kojiro said before leaving.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

        Inuyasha drooled, and she was there with the camera to bear witness. She took a few pictures of him knowing the guys would enjoy it immensely, and tease Inuyasha till kingdom come. But after a few moments of observing him, the mischievous smile on her face became a frown and she felt the beginning pangs of guilt. He never relaxed enough to be like this, if she showed them the pictures and they teased him the hanyou would not do it again.

        She would never have the chance to see him like that again; he looked so young and very handsome without his eternal scowl. He also seemed to be at peace; he didn't have much of it, not even in sleep. No she'll keep the pictures to herself, perhaps she could tell him. Inuyasha would surely be angry; he had every reason to be, she'd abused his trust.

Kagome moved closer and sat beside him a tender smile on her face, she gently caressed his head running her fingers through his silvery mane. She'd enjoyed brushing his beautiful hair and having her fill of scratching his furry ears, to be truthful; she couldn't get enough and only wished that he would let her do it again. The purr started again and this time he nuzzled her hand, when she tentatively caressed his cheek. Surprised she stopped and moved both hands away.

"Don't stop." He asked her sleepily, reaching for one of her hands and placing it back on his head.

"Did I wake you?" Kagome removed her hand. She was surprised that he was actually asking her to pet him.

"It's Ok I've already slept too much." His eyes closed and his voice for once was devoid of his gruffness. His hand grabbed hers again and moved it closer to his ears. "Scratch, I know you want to do it." 

"What about you, do you want me to scratch your ears?" He shrugged indifferently. Her voice held a slight note of amusement when she said. "You don't have to sacrifice yourself for my benefit. If you don't like it I'll stop." Kagome tried to remove her hand, but he grabbed it again. He opened his eyes to look at her, didn't say anything for a while.

"I like it." He finally said very softly, still looking at her and blushed a bit. "Now scratch." Her fingers started scratching behind his ears and the purr came back.

"I didn't know you could do that." She commented.

"Do what?"

"Purr." She said and he tensed fearing that she'll reject him, purring was a demon trait. "I rather like it, sounds…" The young woman paused looking for the right word. "Comforting and relaxing." She finally said. Feeling him relax again and push his head into her fingers silently pleading her to scratch a bit harder.

"I didn't remember I could." He told her. "Last time I did was the day Ofukuro died… it was also the last time I let someone scratch my ears and comb my hair."

_'He never let Kykyo do this?' Was her surprised thought, she really felt honored and elated._

"Don't stop, don't stop." His voice sounded husky.

"My! Are we demanding!" Kagome giggled.

"Oh yeah! Right there! That's the spot! Aaahh so good pprrrrrr. Hmmm… harder." He pleaded in a moan.

"Stop wiggling! I can't if you're moving like that." She said laughing. 

"I can't! prrrrr. I didn't know you could be so good prrrrrrr."

"Well thanks!" She said playfully. "Now how does it feel if I touch here?"

"Hmmm prrrrrrr. Sooo good."

"Inuyasha stop squirming you're tickling me!" Kagome laughed again.

"Aaaah How come… you know… exactly which… are the best… places? You've… never… done this… before right?"

        Asami was surprised at what she heard, she began to worry and then get angry, and so she went into the TV room abruptly, surprising the youths. Kagome was sitting on the couch with Inuyasha's head on her lap; he was in a rather odd and probably uncomfortable position, half his body on the couch the other on the recliner and his legs hanging from the armrests.  But the hanyou seemed oblivious to it. Her daughter had her hands on his ears, thumbs rubbing the inside of them near his scalp. Both turned to look at her wide eyed.

"Mama?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha just maneuvered his body so he could half turn and look at the door with and inquiring yet still content look; Asami thought this was the first time he really looked happy. The purr was gone though.

"Lunch is ready kids." She said rather nervously, turning a slight shade of red that left them wondering what was going on, and went back to the kitchen. Inuyasha turned to look at Kagome, and she just shrugged. Not really having an answer. He stood up a bit stiffly and she followed suit. 

"Come let's go, there's Oden for lunch." She said her eyes shinning and mouth watering at the thought of her favorite food. The young woman could eat a whole pot by herself if allowed.

"Kagome you're drooling." Inuyasha teased her. He'd come to learn the world ceased to exist at the sole mention of Oden. Naraku could attack and she'll not even notice with a bowl of the stuff in front of her.

"I'm not!"

"You are! Look in the mirror." 

"I don't drool, but you do."

"I don't, where did you get such a stupid idea wench!" He said defensively.

_'Me drooling?__ Ha that's a stupid idea!' He thought thinking that Kagome was making things up just to spite him. The feeling of contentment gone from both of them._

"I saw you. You were drooling before I woke you up."

"I wasn't bitch."

"You were dog-boy!"

"Inuyasha you WERE drooling and you DO drool at the mention of Oden Kagome, so leave it at that. Let's eat in peace." Asami said while serving them, if she let this go on it'll probably end with Inuyasha being 'sat' and cursing Kagome. Both blushed then glared at each other but complied, eating in silence.

        The rest of the afternoon went uneventful, they watched more TV, the dog demon was particularly interested in a program about the sense of smell and since he had the remote control Kagome had to watch it. Later she decided that perhaps a movie would be Ok, and after a small argument convinced Inuyasha to see it. She settled on watching Romeo must die with Jet Li, thinking that perhaps an action movie would draw his attention. It did, although Kagome had a hard time explaining that the blood and deaths he was seeing were not real. One he understood he was marveled by the fight scenes, the shootings and the guns.

        Asami excused herself and went out to run some errands, since she was in Tokyo she might as well get them done. At least that was what she told Kagome, as she really went to the mall to buy some modern clothes for Inuyasha. She'd promised to help him mingle with the modern teens, so he could search for the ones that attacked her daughter and also keep watch without really standing out in the crowd. Of course with that long silvery white hair, golden eyes and furry dog ears it was not going to be easy.

        After dinner Kagome went to sleep and Inuyasha waited for some minutes before going to the guest room and check the stuff Mrs. Higurashi got for him. Four odd hakamas, the legs were not as ample as his own, but he'd seen the kids wearing similar ones yesterday; one was too short though; six inner yukatas of different colors; two were long sleeved but light, two were short sleeved and the other two were kinda fluffy and warm; they had strange painted images; he liked those. A pack of… by the picture outside he guessed they were undergarments; a bit different from the strange one Kagome gave him yesterday and that he refused to wear. Another pack of what looked like tubes but by the image he realized they went on the feet; Inuyasha wondered why.

There were also a hair brush, a small brush(teeth brush) and a tube of something (tooth paste), some leather tongs, two odd hats with a hard thingy(caps); one knit thingy(another hat); one pair of those he'd heard on TV were called sunglasses, he liked them; and tried them on. Some footwear which he eyed wearily; as he'd never worn anything on his feet before; a set of clothes that looked like the ones he was wearing but smaller(pajamas), and finally two thingies that looked like odd yukatas(jackets).

 He chose an odd pair of black hakama; Asami told him they were called trousers; with yellow, black and white stripes on the side of either leg. They had strange plastic thingy; that appeared to have teeth going around each leg just below the knee. Mrs. Higurashi explained it was a zipper and the reason it was there was to remove the lower part of the trouser.

"Why would anyone want to remove it?" He asked rather curious while she showed him how the things worked.

"It's the fashion among teens these days." She explained. "You have pants and trunks."

"Men go around showing their legs?" He asked but played with the zipper, until he got the hang of it, then played some more just because he liked the odd sound it made.

"Some do." He gave her a dubious look, when she took them away from him.

She told him in what order he was to put the clothes on and which was the front and back of things. Then she supervised him putting on the socks and the sneakers, knowing he'll probably have trouble with the laces, the Nike pair she bought used Velcro. Acting like a real kid, he played with the Velcro putting it together then ripping it off. He peered at it, smelled it and tasted it making a face at the raspy end; then kept on sticking, unsticking, sticking, unsticking, sticking, unsticking on and on until Asami sharply told him to stop. She left him to get dressed and went to her own room to change too.

Twenty minutes later she came down after verifying that Kagome was indeed asleep and wearing black slacks a sweater and a jacket. She handled the young man a leather jacket; at least three sizes larger; that belonged to her husband. He was wearing a black long sleeved T-shirt that matched the trousers, a cap with the visor on the back; like he'd seen the kids at the park wear; his white mane was brushed into a semblance of order and tied with a leather thong in the back. Without his bulky clothes he looked much leaner and taller. 

Both went out, Asami going ahead to get the car out of the garage where she kept it. He felt uncomfortable with the foot wear; sneakers she called them; until he started walking and realized each of his steps was bouncy, like walking on a spongy surface. Not bad… he might yet get to like the thingies. The trousers weren't that bad either; he could still move quite comfortably, same with the t-shit. But his ears were not faring that well, the cap kept them pressed to his skull and even if it did not hurt, it felt odd not to be able to move them. He could still hear quite good though.

Going down the shrine's steps to the street was a torture, and Inuyasha couldn't understand why his leg was still stiff; it was better than it was in the morning but not the way it should have healed normally. Asami had explained about cars and he had the chance to see a program and many commercials to understand they were a common way of transportation on this time, but he still felt a little apprehensive when the time came to get into the thing; of course he kept that feeling to himself. He fumbled with the seat belt and after some frustrating moments and a big effort not to start cursing and destroy it; he finally managed to put it on.

Asami had a hard time not to smile at the frustration the hanyou was showing and wonder why he wasn't being his loud obnoxious self, but she suspected he did not want to make her angry and risk the chance that she forbade Kagome to go back in time. As she drove the woman had the chance to observe the young man from the corner of her eyes, he licked his lips, swallowed nervously and his claw gripped the door handle with more force than was necessary. Since it was his first time in a car she guessed he might have the beginning of car sickness, so she opened the window; told him to remove the cap; and he gratefully poked his head out of it, soon a small smile appeared.

"Are you liking your first ride on a car?" She asked. He turned to watch her, the smile still in place.

"It's Ok I think. This thing goes so fast, more than a horse or I can.  And I like way the air feels at this speed, if only it didn't smell so bad." He paused to look out the window again. 

"We call that pollution, and we humans created that with our machines. You'll probably get used to it. I suppose the air in your time is cleaner."

"It is, when I go running in the forest it smells so fresh, of trees and earth. Are we there yet?" His eyes were taking the great number of strange buildings both short and tall; like they had grown out of horizontal space and began going up instead; as well as the many strange posts on either side of the road that had a strange yellowish light coming from them.

"Just a couple of minutes more."

"Higurashi-sama? What are those poles with the strange orange light for?" He finally asked.

"We call them street lights. I suppose in your time not many people ventured out at night."

"No, humans in my time don't travel at night; afraid of youkai and wild animals. If they have to they usually carry a lamp or a torch to light their way."

"They serve the same purpose of a lamp or torch, only instead of carrying them; we placed them on those roads we frequent. As you can see there are still a lot of people out." She explained, some time later she turned into a part of town that looked a bit desolated; very few people on the streets; and not as many lights. "We're here." She said stopping in front of a dark alley closed by yellow police tape. It took her no time to find a place to leave the car. It was in front of a diner; with lots of light; that was only a few steps away, both went down. The dog demon still used Tetsusaiga as a walking cane.

        He stood just outside of the entry signaled by the yellow thingy, he leaned precariously against the wall and closed his eyes trying not to be overwhelmed by the myriad of odors wafting from the place. They were just too many and confusing, and for a moment he feared he'll end knocked out on the ground just like he did with the ink onis. He leaned heavily on Tetsusaiga's hilt until his nose finally began to get used to the stench. Asami had a concerned looked on her face, he looked about to pass out for a few moments, but when she asked if he was Ok he merely nodded. They stayed there for at least five minutes, and then Inuyasha went into the alley ignoring the tape.

"I think you should wait here Higurashi-sama." He suggested, by the scents he was picking it was going to be an ugly sight, he'd learned from Kagome that people from her time were not used to deal with bloody places. "It's too dark." He said instead.

"It's Ok Inuyasha I brought a lamp. Don't you need it?"

"No." He turned to see her and she noticed that his eyes were glowing golden in the dark. "You might not like to see what's there." 

"I know it's not going to be a pretty sight, but I think I can handle it." She assured him. He just shrugged and went down on all fours, it was a bit painful but he managed to ignore the protests from his leg's muscles.

        Inuyasha sniffed the ground of the sidewalk carefully; gave several passes until he was sure he could discern the different smells involved. Many humans had gone through, the most recent scent was at least 4 hours old, and the killers' would probably be a day and faint, the victims he would recognize by the blood. His nose close to the ground he moved to where a figure was painted on the pavement, by the contours you could not tell if it was male or female, but the scent told him a lot. A young woman, the scent of jasmine was only a faint trace as well as sweat made pungent by fear and pain. In fact both were so strong he almost reeled, few times in his life had he smelled something so disturbing; the whole alley reeked of it; he had to stand up and take a few deep breaths.

        Asami gasped as her lamp's beam moved on the floor and found the silhouette drawn on the floor blood was already caked and dark, but she could tell there was a lot of it. This person had tried to reach the street and didn't make it; a hand was stretched out in front as if begging for help. She noticed that Inuyasha had stood up and was taking a few deep breaths; he appeared deeply disturbed by something.

"Something's wrong?" She asked, managing to keep her voice calm although she was beginning to dread her decision to go into the alley. Her stomach felt a bit queasy.

"This was one of the girls, she was young." He began saying. "I don't know what these men did; I would have to see the body for that; but whatever it was made her so afraid she could have almost died of it alone. I have only smelt so much fear and pain on a human when they are attacked by Youkai that feed on those emotions. But there are not many of those in my time and I don't smell any here." The young man sounded disturbed. "The whole place stinks with it." He snorted to clear his nose; Asami just nodded accepting the information.

        Then the young hanyou went back on all fours and kept sniffing, he found very faint traces of a boy's; perhaps a young man; blood. Despite of the disgusting smell of blood and fear he caught a small whiff of a scent he didn't recognize but that was definitely feminine and oddly enticing; it played with his instincts and left him feeling more perturbed and with a rather strange longing. The odor was masked by the fear and seemed older too, as it was very faint. He shook his head trying to clear it from the images of Kagome it was beginning to conjure. Most were of those few times he'd caught her bathing.

_'Damn!' He swore mentally. __'I really need to concentrate! This is no time to be thinking about Kagome.' A slight growl came out of his throat. _

        He went back to sniffing and following the trail of blood to the end alley, he stopped when he found another area with dried crusted blood and another body painted on the floor near the side wall. There had been two people there, as he traced the area he recognized the scent from the girl by the entrance, and a boy who'd been close to the girl. There was no scent of fear from the boy but he found the kid had a smell that was vaguely familiar and yet not. 

For a moment he stopped sniffing and concentrated on where he'd smelled it before. He then blushed recalling it had been on himself on those times he'd been exploring his body and discovered the pleasure of caressing certain parts of his anatomy. The kid had been sexually aroused, but had not gone all the way through as he did not find the smell of his musk. He thought about it some more until he reached the conclusion the disturbing odor coming from the girl must have been the feminine version of arousal. As he'd never been close to a female; human or youkai; in that condition he had no way of knowing what it was until he thought it over.

_'So these kids had been necking.' He thought as his nose kept taking inventory of the scents surrounding the marks and his night seeing eyes scanned the area for more details. __'Couldn't they have found a nicer place? Kagome would surely hate it if I chose a place…' He froze at the direction his thoughts were heading.__ 'Idiot! What makes you think she'll want to try that with an inexperienced hanyou like you?' His mind went on.__ 'Where in the seven hells did that come from? Aaaarrrrrggghh! I sure as hell wouldn't like necking with her… would I?' He growled exasperated at himself, because he had thought about doing just that with her more than once recently; odd though; he'd never wanted to do this with Kykyo._

        Crouching in front of the scene, he began piecing together the information his nose and his eyes gathered. The couple was too busy to notice someone approaching, whoever it was probably cut the boy's neck or back, as there wasn't much blood on the wall and the girl only had very faint traces of it. He must have died instantly or been unconscious almost immediately, he could not find any trace of fear coming from his blood. The girl's scent on the wall was another matter, although it was not yet as dense as when she died.

        Watching carefully he found the trace of a foot print on the blood, noticed the direction it was pointing and bent even closer to it, the surrounding area stank of a familiar scent; that of his prey; and a dangerous growl erupted from his throat, startling Mrs. Higurashi. Somehow she knew he'd found what he was looking for, traces from one of Kagome's attackers. Fear for her daughter's safety began taking hold of her, but Inuyasha was sure the men had not followed her home and they could hope none knew where she lived.

"It's them." She stated, not really expecting Inuyasha to confirm it verbally, his growl had done that.

"One of them at least; the one that flushed Kagome; the smoky scent is almost gone as well as the alcohol, but his sweaty stench is unmistakable. I still have to check the place and see if the other was here too." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

        He was surprised to see two silhouettes in the alley, one was completely indistinguishable but the other had very long white/silver hair that even when it was dark inside almost shone on its own accord. His first thought was that perhaps these people were reporters searching the scene of the crime for clues, but the white haired one was on his/her knees moving about, and none had anything that remotely resembled a camera; nor were they taking notes. He could hear the faint murmur of voices but from where he stood he could not really tell what they were saying.

        He let them go the length of the alley and when they began to approach the entrance he decided to confront them, the police cord had been put into place to keep onlookers away and to preserve as much evidence as possible. These two had been trespassing, he was surprised to hear the white haired one address him in a gruff if young tone of voice.

"Police man." He called; and it sounded like it was a word this man had not used before. "Come out I know you're there and have been watching us for some time." He was rather surprised; he thought he'd been discrete. He also noticed how the guy that spoke had placed himself protectively in front of the other one. Who was shorter, straining his eyes he realized it was a woman. "What do you want?"

"It's you who should be answering that question. You're trespassing; this area is closed due to an investigation, so state your names and reasons to be here."

"Feh! Our names are not important." The young one said. "Let's go." He told his companion.

"Stop right there." He said as his hand moved toward his gun. "I'm detective Seijuro Nomura, head of this investigation. Since you've been found in temporary police jurisdiction I think you better come to police headquarters for questioning."

"We're not going…"

"Wait Inuyasha." The woman said calmly and Nomura opened his eyes wide. 

_'The young man's name is Inuyasha*? Dog-demon*? Must be a nickname.' He thought at the unusual name. It made him remember an old legend his father used to tell him when he was little._

"We already discussed this. I can deal with them." Inuyasha told her, he really did not want this so called 'police' involved; he could take care of those men on his own.

"I know you can, but you agreed to it." She reminded him.

"I did not, you assumed I did."

"You did."

"I did not."

_'Feh!__ I can't believe I'm arguing with Kagome's mother!' He thought rather surprised, although he'd been tame with his language, he knew she did not approve of him swearing. Getting her pissed might result in her telling Kagome and he getting 'sat' at least a couple of times. __'But I think I'm beginning to see where Kagome got that temper.'_

"Inuyasha…" She said in an authority tone that for a moment reminded him of his mother's when he did something he shouldn't have. It always meant he was in deep trouble. He really did not want to know what she could do when angry; if her daughter was pretty scary she might just be worst.

        Nomura watched the little scene with interest, what could this be about? The woman was obviously older, perhaps his mother or another figure of authority because he could see the guy grudgingly give in at her tone.

"Feh! Do what you want." He shrugged and added sounding annoyed. "I just don't understand what these p…"

"Inuyasha!" Asami interrupted him; there was a little warning in her tone. And his head snapped to look at her and actually shuffled his feet uncomfortably. Nomura caught a strange golden flash from the young man's eyes when he turned to look at the woman. "Excuse him for his rudeness Detective Nomura. I am Asami Higurashi and he is Inuyasha." The detective was surprised she did not forward the young one family name, it was strange.

"Higurashi-san, can you tell me what is it that you two were doing here?"

"Yes Detective, but first I'll like to go to another place. This… This…" She gestured expansively. The truth was she felt very disturbed in there especially because at her request Inuyasha had been giving her a running commentary of what he found. It was just too gruesome. 

Nomura seamed to think her request a bit then finally suggested they go to the diner just a few paces away from the alley. It was 24 hrs, clean and offered enough privacy to talk. The woman readily agreed; the young man appeared a bit reluctant but in the end followed them limping a bit and using a cane for support; at least he thought it was a cane; as soon as they came to the lighted street he realized it was an old katana. For a moment he wondered if the teen; he could see his features better now and he looked quite young; knew how to use it. In the diner he found an isolated boot at the back and they followed. 

The kid's appearance was rather strange; he'd never seen one so young with hair like his; completely white and so long; or with amber eyes that really looked more golden. He watched him surreptitiously, he was tall and seamed rather lanky in the huge leather jacked. He could not help but notice the claw-like appearance of his fingernails and wondered if it was some odd new fashion or some kind of birth defect. Before the Higurashi woman began speaking they ordered some drinks. The kid ordered a coke and got a look from the woman that clearly asked 'are you sure?' to which he only shrugged. She went for coffee as he did.

"Now Higurashi-san can you tell me why you trespassed? And what was he doing on the floor?" He looked in Inuyasha's direction. The kid bristled and seamed about to give some kind of smart retort but she stopped him with a hand on his arm.

"Let me deal with this Inuyasha. I know a bit more than you do." She said looking straight to the kid's eyes, he looked about to protest but seemed to think about it more and just nodded. "Afterwards you can tell him what you found."

"Feh! Who says I have to tell him anything."

"I can always get a subpoena young man. Then you'll have to or risk going to prison for withholding information." He noticed there was some undercurrent going between the two. His instincts told him there was something weird going on.

"See if I care, get that supo-whatever if you want."

"Inuyasha you said this morning you wanted to protect Kagome, and we agreed the police will have to do. Especially after we found out it's them. You want her safe don't you?" 

"Them? Who are them? And who is this Kagome?" The kid sent him a very distrustful and rather evil look, for a moment his eyes flashed golden like a cat's. 

"They might not be able to keep her safe, I can." He said stubbornly ignoring the cop's questions.

"I know you can and you will, that's why I let her go with you." She paused to let him recover from his surprise. "But understand that I'm her mother; I want what's best for her. I believe the police can help us, they have experience on this kind of thing." The kid seemed about to protest, and then sighed in defeat. "You'll let me deal with this my way?" He nodded, but still glared evilly at Nomura. That golden gaze was enough to disturb the detective. Tiny goose bumps rose in his arms. This kid looked dangerous and quite creepy.

"Sorry about this Detective." She apologized. "Kagome is my daughter and Inuyasha's best friend. Before I go into detail, let me tell you a few things about Inuyasha, so you'll understand what we were doing in the alley." The police officer nodded, and the kid looked dubious. "He has a very special gift…"

"Don't tell you're one of those psychics kid? Because I don't believe in that kind of crap."

"No." 

"Actually his gift is more down to earth detective. You see Inuyasha has an exceptionally acute sense of smell."

"Smell? What does this have to do with anything?" He asked sounding skeptical. "Don't tell me he was sniffing in that alley?" He said his voice filled with humor. But then he remembered seeing the kid on all fours nose close to the ground, looking very much like a search dog. 

"Let's go Higurashi-sama. He can't help you and I'll deal with these men on my own." He said standing up and looking disdainful.

"Men? Why do you say they are men?" He was frankly curious, even if this was a bit farfetched.

"Inuyasha please sit down." The young man growled and it really did sound like a menacing dog, but he sat down again. The drinks arrived and Nomura was puzzled to see the antics of the kid. He sniffed his drink, made a surprised face when the bubbles frizzled under his nose and then using the straw tentatively took a sip, again surprised by the gas. Then he drank it all, and had to contain a belch looking rather embarrassed.

"Looks like you've never had a coke in your life kid." Nomura commented.

"Feh!" he said with an indifferent shrug.

"My daughter is the girl those two thugs attacked yesterday at the Sakura park." The Higurashi woman said.

"Is she alright? Why didn't she file a complaint?" The detective could not believe his luck.

"She's fine, only a few bruises and the fright. There was no complaint filed because she thought it was really no big deal. Kagome's not been in the city recently so she was unaware of the murders."

"I'll like to talk to her Higurashi-san."

"No." Inuyasha said firmly.

"Kid I'm talking to her mother; hers is the only consent I need."

"No, I won't allow her to talk to you."

"You won't ALLOW her?" He was surprised at the kid's possessive tone. He probably was more than just her best friend.

"I won't."  He sounded determined.

"Listen kid, who do you think you are?" Inuyasha was surprised by this question. Who was he really to make this decision?

"Don't call me kid! My name is Inuyasha." He growled dangerously. The look he gave Nomura was enough to freeze the blood and the cop had to wonder who the kid was, he looked too young to have that kind of look.

The question really left the hanyou feeling a bit uneasy. Who was he really to decide for her? Especially in her time, besides Higurashi-sama was her mother and she supported the idea of Kagome talking to this 'police'. Did he really have anything to say in the matter?

_'But… I'm pack leader! She's my responsibility, and she's my lead female.' The thought came out of the blue, and he visibly froze. Not understanding where it came from, until he began thinking back to what Myoga-jiji had taught him about his kind, Inu-Youkais._

        Dog-demons, like dogs, wolves and wolf-youkai were social creatures; with a few exceptions of course. They formed packs with the strongest male and female as leaders; at least in the beginning. His father had trouble because of this; few youkai could accept the leadership of a human even if in that day and age it was not really necessary as was in the old days. Inu-youkais were no longer nomads.

        The more he began to think about this behavior that his fellow dog-demons had, the more he realized he'd formed his own pack. The forest and Kaede's village became his territory. His pack had even started the way a traditional pack usually did, two loners; Kagome and himself; that join to facilitate the hunt; in this case the Shikon no Tama; pups came later. At the thought of her as the mother of his pups he visibly blushed making the adults wonder what he was thinking; he… liked that thought. Shippou became the pup; as the kit saw Kagome as some kind of mother, what he made of him was in question though; then some other hunters would join and form a bigger group; Miroku, Sango and Kirara. Small packs some times accepted old ones, especially if the leaders were young to benefit from their experience and wisdom; Kaede-baba and Myoga-jiji.

        But by both Inu-Youkai and human standards he was too young to have taken leadership, for youkai he had to be at least 100 or reached his prime; which he had not yet; in human age he should be 16 to be considered an adult* and considered for leadership at least 10 more; not counting the time he was pinned at the Go-Shimboku, he was just 15. But he'll be a year older by the end of autumn. 

The thing was he formed his pack, and took the leadership with Kagome's help, by dog-demon customs she became something akin to a mate even if he'd never claimed her. This realization hit him like a ton of bricks. He also realized that the moment Shippou became part of his pack, his responsibility was to provide food, shelter, protect and teach the little pup the ways of the pack; something that had not crossed his mind. He began to see his relationship to the kitsune in a new light, knowing this, things had to change. 

        Asami and Seijuro watched him silently each wondering what could be in his mind to make such a rapid and strange play of emotions on his face. Confusion, surprise, understanding, doubt, embarrassment and determination all went through almost in a flash. Of course Inuyasha could not tell them all he found out, it was not the way of the humans. Higurashi-sama might understand if he later explained, but that 'police man' would not. Instead he fixed the man with a steady, confident and quite penetrating gaze. It made Nomura think it was much too serious to belong to a teen, and wonder who he was again.

"You wouldn't understand who I am to decide 'police man'." His tone was slightly disdainful. "But let me tell you this, Kagome's safety is MY responsibility. I've been protecting her for some time and I will continue to do so." By the time he finished speaking his tone was deadly serious.

_'Protecting her? Against what? There's something odd going on here.' Seijuro thought. _

"Inuyasha I know what you do for her, and I'm grateful. But we must do what's right."

"Higurashi-sama, Kagome is very brave and doesn't scare easily; but don't tell her I said so; you know what we go through some times, and never have I seen her like she was yesterday."

"I understand." She finally said with a sigh. For the hanyou to actually compliment someone, least of all Kagome, meant that indeed he thought highly of her. And if he was telling her he'd never seen her daughter that frightened when they fought demons and risked their lives almost everyday... It was something she should pay attention to. "But they can force her, using the law, if they request her testimony she can't refuse."

"Look k… Inuyasha." Nomura realized that this kid had more influence with the older woman than he thought. So he had to convince him to cooperate. "We need her to tell us what happened, and to describe these men so we might have a sketch. This is a very important line of investigation; we need to find if there is a link between her attack and the murders. This man can't be allowed to keep on killing young women."

"There is a connection. It's not one man, there are two." The hanyou assured him; he paused for a moment thinking the options he had. This time was very different from his own, when over there he could use brute force or threats, he got the distinctive feeling they would be of no use here. "I'll track these men for you if you leave Kagome out of this." He finally said surprising Asami, Inuyasha was really set on protecting Kagome; she knew he was quite stubborn, and perhaps the police had a better chance of catching them with his help. That is, if they accept it.

"Kid you have not seen them; you don't know how they look like. No offence, but I don't think you can do anything."

"Besides, I told her Inuyasha, it'll be her decision to speak or not with the police."

"She knows?" He was surprised, then thought about it some more, before saying. "If she wants to talk to you I won't stop her. But…"

_'Feh!__ Like I could, she'll probably 'sit' me until my back breaks.' He thought._

"Once you get your description you leave her alone. I'll track these guys."

"Kid I understand you want to help but I don't think you can do anything. You didn't see them."

"Don't call me kid!" He snapped. "There's no need for me to see them." Nomura narrowed his eyes, wondering what he meant. "I have this, and it's all I need." He said tapping his nose. 

"Your nose?"

"Yesterday after Kagome was safe at home. I went out to look for these guys. Both men; they aren't old but not young either; were drunk, it wasn't sake and an odd cloying smoky odor surrounded them. Higurashi-san says it might some kind of drug; if I smell it again I'll be able to identify it; although it makes me sneeze; same as the alcoholic beverage. One gave chase while the other waited ready to ambush, the one waiting reeked of this drug, and he was hiding behind a tree."

        Nomura was surprised by Inuyasha's words, he could not find fault with what he was hearing, they had found traces of the drug near a tree, and a bottle of cheap whiskey not far. There were also two distinctive foot print patterns that lead the experts to believe the girl had been ambushed, and none of these details had been released to the press.

"I managed to trace their scent to the recreation area." Higurashi-sama had told him its name when they talked earlier. "A lot of kids were gathered; probably 30. Most of them were having fun, but a small group of five or so were not. They smoked this drug and the scent of 'them' clung in the area where they sat. Then the war started and I had to leave. If it doesn't rain I'll probably be able to trace them again. Beginning to get interested?" He asked the detective. The young dog-demon could hear the quickening of the cop's heart; cap and all his ears were still able to get the tiniest sounds; and smell some excitement. He was interested all right.

"I might be. What else can you tell me?" Inuyasha looked at Asami for a moment then said.

"Can you wait here Higurashi-sama? We'll be going back to the alley." She nodded and he stood up, she gave him the lamp and without waiting for the detective started walking to the entrance.

        The detective observed him as he walked in front, the teen's movements betrayed strength, power and an assurance at odds with the youthful appearance; even with the limp. Unlike most kids he'd seen recently this one walked straight, alert, he got the impression he'll spring into action at the least provocation. Once outside Inuyasha turned the lamp on, it was better to pretend he needed it. The man stood beside him and got his own lamp out, the young man waited for a few moments deciding how and what exactly was he going to tell him. It was better to start from the beginning so he'll reconstruct the murders.

"I'll reconstruct the events, from the oldest scent trails to the newest; although your fucking people did a good job of messing the trails." Nomura raised his eyebrows in surprise at hearing him swear, the language he'd used had been quite proper and he began to think he did it for the woman's benefit.

"That's an abrupt change in attitude kid."

"Don't f****ng call me kid again!" He growled whirling so fast to face the detective and grab him by the neck with surprising strength, that Seijuro Nomura former kenjutsu champion did not even see him coming. "She's not here so I don't have to watch my f***ng language."

"Hey take it easy Inuyasha." The one handed grip on his throat eased. "How old are you anyway?"

"Feh! That's not for you to know." He growled, releasing his hold on the cop's neck. His eyes glowed golden in the night, much like a wolf or a cat. Nomura again got the creeps, and Inuyasha smelled his fear, he gave the cop a predatory smile, careful not to bare his fangs.

"I will have to if the information you provide is important." He saw him shrug, then duck under the yellow tape. "And talk to your parents for permission."

"I have no parents. They are both dead."

"Then your tutor."

"I don't have a tutor."

"Then to whoever is responsible for you."

"You're talking to me, aren't you? I'm responsible for myself." He started walking inside, ignoring the surprised look on detective Nomura's face.

_'So he's a street kid?' He thought.__ 'He has the though act, and yet… There's something odd about him, and how come he knows the Higurashi girl? Most well to do mothers would not let a street kid get close to their daughters.'_

"The couples got in this way. Why they chose such a shitty place goes beyond me." He shrugged and began walking toward the back. "Two decided to stay here and began… well you know." He felt a bit uncomfortable and had stood by the first boy's mark. "The other two, went farther back." He took him there, following the path they had. "The ones in the front; let's call them one; got pretty exited but didn't actually do it." He blushed and thanked the gods it was dark, after being asked his age he did not want to appear too naive. "Unlike the ones in the back; they'll be two. Girl one was against the wall, boy one? You can guess. One of the killers stood here before he struck the boy with something sharp. From the distance I think it was probably a katana." He measured the distance with Tetsusaiga to give the detective a visual of what his nose and eyes told him. "He cut either back or neck but he was not beheaded as there's not much blood on the wall…"

"How come you know about this kind of detail Inuyasha?" He asked in a matter of fact tone, but the hanyou could sense some undercurrent there, suspicion.

"I like to hunt." He explained. "I've beheaded game before, when you do that it some times gets pretty messy." Then for a measure of safety, and remembering the conversation he overheard the night before, he added. "Besides, you can see it on TV or the movies."

_'__A street__ kid hunting? Hmmm things are getting interesting.'_

"You hunt? That's nice, what type of gun do you prefer?"

_'Feh!__ Me and my big mouth now how do I get out of this?' He thought with a mental groan. He only used his claws for hunting, and he had not hunted in some time. But he did learn to use a bow when he was finding ways to protect himself. He hated to admit it but Kagome was probably a much better shot than he was._

"I don't like guns; they stink even from a distance." That got him another surprised look from the cop. "I use a bow instead, but Kagome is a better shot though." 

_'Did I just say that? What the hell am I doing?'_

"And I suppose she doesn't know you think so?" There was amusement in his tone, which only served to anger him.

"The kid didn't even know what hit him." Inuyasha went on ignoring the comment.

"Kid? They were probably older than you." Was the low comment, he had not intended for the kid; as he thought of Inuyasha; to hear, but of course the aforementioned dog-demon had exceptional hearing.

"There isn't the scent of fear in his blood or around the place, and the figure of the girl had only the faintest traces of his blood near the head. And I heard that, Higurashi-sama forgot to mention I also have good hearing."

"The other couple was just finishing, the scent of his musk is strong… but I did not find it on the floor where the girl laid." He said as an after thought. "Anyway this one used the same method of killing the boy. They probably struck at the same time or pretty close to each other, because if they hadn't they would have been afraid. The girls are another matter, they were tortured or something because the stench of pain and fear is rather a bit overpowering. Both were raped I think because I scent their musk is here, mixed with these bloodstains."

"Musk? That's an odd way to call semen kid." The dog-demon flinched and had to do a big effort not to turn and kill the man. Kagome's mother would not be pleased to say the least.

"Don't call me a f****ng kid again!" He snapped, then in his normally gruff voice he added. "And well that's the way it smells to me, kind of musky." He said and shrugged. "Girl two died here, girl one remained alive for a bit longer. She crawled to the street but did not make it. The men left before she died, and they took something from both girls, the scent is very faint. The drug and the alcohol are just traces so this happened a few hours after the park." 

        Seijuro Nomura was truly amazed, this kid had described the murders and things the forensic pathologists had only begun to confirm, yet they could not tell who was where or with whom, like he just had. And the sperm on the blood was something they had not found but he'll have a team work on it, if Inuyasha was right perhaps they could extract some DNA for identification.

        They walked in silence back to the diner where Asami waited, Seijuro deep in thought; he no longer doubted the kid had a very good nose. In fact he was beginning to think having him on his side to track the murderers would be an asset. The problem was how to convince other people that his testimony was valuable? There had to be a way. Then he got it, it might seem a little demeaning but if he could go through some of the tests designed for search dogs and got scientific confirmation of his abilities then there would be no doubt about his assessment that the thugs from the park assault were the same as the alley killer.

"Interested?" Inuyasha asked once they were seated again Asami had ordered some Chili French fries and another coke for him; he attacked the fries with singular relish; after going through his sniffing ritual.  "This is good!" He exclaimed popping another French fry covered in chili into his mouth.

"Yes. But I'll need some kind of scientific backup to his claims of an excellent sense of smell." He sipped his coffee, watching the teen in front of him gobble up the food.

"What do you have in mind Detective?" Asami asked a bit worried about what kind of scientific confirmation was needed. It would be no good if they found out Inuyasha was a half-demon.

"Don't be offended Inuyasha by what I'm going to suggest, but maybe you should take the tests we have designed for search and rescue dogs."

"I'm no dog! I'm a… I'm a…" He exploded indignantly, but caught himself up before he said youkai. Luckily Nomura thought he was protesting his humanity.

"I know you're a human being kid, but you have to demonstrate that your nose is as good as theirs." Nomura added in a pacifying tone.

"Feh! My nose is better than a f***ng dog's!" He exclaimed confidently, since he knew that for a fact. "Besides I have brains to go with it."

"Prove it. You'll be surprised how smart some mutts are."

"Damn it 'police man' I just did!"

"Detective." Seijuro corrected him.

"What?"

"My rank is detective kid. Don't forget it."

"Feh! Whatever." Inuyasha said with a dismissive gesture. He'd just found a way to get even for being called kid. "I just showed you what I can do 'police man'."

"Really? You showed me you probably watched one too many detective series on TV, but I'll give it to you that you are a good observer."

"You Assh***!" He said cracking his knuckles ready to claw the man into tiny pieces.

"Take the tests kid. Prove you're not just boasting."

"All right I'll do it." He said grudgingly. "But I want your word that Kagome is not going to get involved after you talk to her."

"Ok, I'll do my best to keep her out Kid. She'll have discrete police surveillance until we find these guys." 

_'What's this surveillance thing? I'll have to ask Higurashi-sama later.' He nodded in acknowledgement._

"Higurashi-san, Inuyasha told me he's an orphan, has no tutor or an institution looking after him, I'll like to know if that's true."

"Yes, that's true detective… But since he's staying at my home I'll assume responsibility…"

"Hey! No one is responsible for me but myself!" He interrupted angrily.

"Inuyasha you don't understand, but children and teens need to have the providence, supervision and protection of adults until they are eighteen…" She realized it was the wrong thing to say, but he needed to know how things worked in her time.

"I don't need anyone's protection Higurashi-sama, you know that! I've been providing for myself since I was 5, I can even provide for Kagome and Shippou!" He exclaimed offended. Not that he'd really hunted for Kagome, although he had shared one or two kills with the kitsune pup.

"I know Inuyasha, but it's the law, you can't change it. I assume you have not reached eighteen yet, have you? How old are you anyway?"

_'The law?__ What strange laws they have here, in the Sengoku Jidai there's nothing like this. You learn to survive and no one is obliged to take care of you. I've been on my own since I was a pup, I don't need anyone protecting and supervising me'_

"No." He finally admitted after a long silence, and then with a sigh he said. "I'll be 16 by the end of autumn."

"I know you've been taking care of yourself since you were very young, so you're not used to this… But you know we consider you part of the family, so let me accept these responsibilities for you."

_'She's already provided for me.' He thought as viewed things over more carefully. __'I eat the food Kagome takes back, and what she feeds me when I come. She clothed me, these odd garments… she provided them for me. I guess I'm really not able to look after myself and Kagome in her time.' _

"I'm asking that you accept us as family, at least while you remain with us." He was speechless; she was making him a member of her family? Him? A hanyou and Kagome's mother wanted him to have a family besides his pack at least for the time he hunted for those men and the Shikon No Tama. To say that he was moved was a HUGE understatement. "Do you accept?" He just nodded unable to utter a word; his face had told her a lot. "Then Detective I'll assume responsibility for him." 

"Higurashi-san this goes against procedure."

"I know, but I've counseled kids for a long time; I know the procedures, don't worry I'll get at least foster parent status. Meanwhile you should go on with what you planned." She said confidently although, she knew it was going to be a bit difficult, as there were no records of Inuyasha in her time.**

"Well, I'll have to arrange some things for the tests, so drop by my office on Monday morning 9 sharp."

"Ok we'll be there." She said

"I'll take him to the police academy dog training facilities for the test." He handed her his card. "Do you have any number where I can reach you?"

"I didn't bring my card, but you can find us at the sunset shrine."

"Ok, a couple of blocks from the Sakura Park, I know where it is. By the way Inuyasha those kids WERE older than you, 18 and 19." The dog-demon just growled dangerously as the cop walked away.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: I'm not sure if after the descriptions of the murders I should move the rating to R. please tell me what you think.

 * In some ancient societies 15 or 16 were the age when teens became adults. I'm not really sure about Japanese feudal society, but since it serves the purpose of this story I'll make it 16.

**The legal procedures to get Inuyasha into Asami Higurashi's custody are also going to be supposed, I know real life doesn't work that way. But it serves a purpose here.


	8. Chapter 8

**Present Time.******

**Inuyasha Fanfiction**

**By alandrem**

**Disclaimer: Blah, Blah, Blah. Same as chapter one.**

**Author Note: Thanks for the reviews. Sorry to have taken so long in writing this but after I came back I just got into a writers block. I actually wrote some stuff but the problem was I could not decide which of the plots (3 actually) would go better with what I've already written. I finally decided to go with what you'll be reading and hope you like it.**

Chapter nine will be up in hopefully a couple of days since I'm already writing it.

This is still in beta form and will be revised.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

        It was sunset already by the time he managed to go through the well back to the Sengoku Jidai, jumping out he proceeded to make his way to Kaede's village hoping to find the rest of his strange pack there. Shippou was the first to notice his approach, and he was out of the hut in a flash of orange fur; when he realized Kagome was not with him he turned into his pink bubble mode and gnawed on the young hanyou's head angrily. This time instead of slapping him away like he always did, Inuyasha just gave him a path on the nose; not hard to actually hurt, but enough to call the surprised kitsune's attention and apply to his canine instincts. 

        Shippou came back to his normal appearance and landed on his butt with a thud, looking wide eyed at the dog-demon. His Otou and Okaa used to do something similar when in fox form to chastise him; a light bite to the nose; how did Inuyasha of all people found out about it? More surprises came when he was tucked under the hanyou's arm as he made his way to Kaede's, with no yelling or cursing whatsoever. 

"Inuyasha." He was greeted by the old Miko as he entered the hut. Sango looked up from the fire where she was cooking something and Miroku raised his eyes from polishing his staff.

"You didn't bring Kagome-sama back with you." The houshi stated a rather surprised look on his face.

"Did you fight with her again?" Was Sango's question, before she turned and used her faithful Hirokotsu to hit the houshi on the head after one of his hands strayed to her backside. "Why can't you keep your hands to yourself houshi-sama?" The taijiya asked tiredly.

"No. She had to remain in her time." He said sitting by the fire.

"And you let her stay?" Sango stared at him wide eyed.

"Yes."

"Just like that?" Kaede asked and Inuyasha just nodded. 

"No tantrums?" Asked Shippou after finally recovering from his surprise only to realize he was still tucked under the dog-demon's arm, and his other hand was rubbing his head in what was sort of a rough caress. He expected a bump but none came. 

'_The jerk's sure acting weird.'_ The kitsune thought, he eyed the hanyou wearily and sniffed, just to make sure it was indeed him and no Youkai disguised as Inuyasha.

"Since when do you let Kagome-sama stay in her time? You're always in a hurry to gather the Shikon no Kakera." This was Miroku who was carefully examining the damage to the area of his head that came in contact with the large boomerang.

"Inuyasha something happened to you." Kaede commented.

"Feh! Nothing happened to me. Kagome on the other hand…" He began saying.

"What happened to Kagome?" The kitsune pup demanded.

"Is she all right?" Sango asked, and then remembered their quick conversation the day before. "She mentioned something about some trouble in her time and that you were hurt."

"She ran into some trouble."

"How about you?" The tajiiya wanted to know, and the young man just shrugged.

"Then I suppose you're all right now." Kaede stated.

"Not really baba." He admitted and the old woman gave him an inquiring look with her only eye. The others too looked curious, so he decided to tell them. "A very small thing went through my thigh; Kagome called it a 'bullet'; somehow I'm not healing as fast as I usually do even if the wound wasn't really as bad as others I've gotten before. My leg is still a bit stiff."

"Bullet? Is it small? I seem to recall Kagome-sama mentioning those things yesterday."

"Yeah it is. The hole wasn't all that big, but it was a bigger on the other side." He used his thumb and index finger to show them its diameter. "I didn't get to see one up close. They are shot with these odd, smelly and loud things called guns."

"Just exactly how did you get hurt Inuyasha? Kagome-chan said you did not rescue her." He looked to the floor like there was something very interesting there, his bangs hiding the guilty look on his face.

"I got hurt while tracking her attackers." He finally said.

"Tracking her attackers? What good would it do? She was already attacked you jerk!" Shippou exclaimed angrily. "You should have been there to protect her!"

"I know that!" The hanyou snapped, but he still refrained from bumping the kit on the head.

"Then why weren't you there to protect her?" Demanded the furious kid, they all could see the conflict in the hanyou's face. He felt responsible.

"How was I to know her time is dangerous?" He asked defensively. "She always says it's so wonderful!"

"Where were you jerk that you left her alone?"

"Waiting for her at her house like I always do! She was two hours late and there was no one I could ask! Besides if I ventured outside of the shrine's grounds she'll probably 'sit' me until my back broke." Shippou wanted to argue some more but he did get the warning looks from the rest of them. It was clear Inuyasha regretted not being there for her; it wasn't his fault. Kagome did say her time was wonderful and it never crossed his little mind that her time might be dangerous too.

"Those modern weapons sound interesting." Miroku commented changing the subject. "Maybe we can use them against demons, seeing as they seem to delay your healing."

"Yeah I thought the same, but I got the impression they are forbidden or something in her time because the baka wench refused to talk about them." Inuyasha said with a hint of annoyance in his voice, both Miroku and Sango looked a bit disappointed. "But… Higurashi-sama said we might talk about them later." His voice held a hint of hope they all noticed.

"Higurashi-sama?" Sango asked perplexed, since meeting them she had never heard Inuyasha use honorifics for anyone. "I don't think I've ever heard you give anyone an honorific before."

"Kagome's Ofukuro." He explained a bit embarrassed. Miroku brought them back to the subject of Kagome.

"We still don't know what really happened over there. I'll also like to know why you left her there; it's not like you at all."

"She didn't tell you?" Both Sango and Miroku shook their heads. He'd been angry when she told him she'd gone through the well while he slept to tell their friends not to worry; he thought she had told them. "A couple of thugs attacked her and she got pretty frightened… actually I've never seen Kagome like that before… I think she lost it or something. It took me a lot of time to calm her enough to tell me what happened."

"YOU? Calming Kagome?" Shippou exclaimed a disbelieving expression on his young face. "Hmphg!" 

The hanyou just patted his nose again instead of exploding in a tirade of insults or bumping the kit on the head, although it was clear that it took some effort to contain his anger, especially after being recriminated by the kid. This time Shippou tried to free himself and almost bit Inuyasha's hand. It led to another pat; the young man's hand grabbed the kit with some force by the scruff and let out a guttural woof/growl that sounded quite disapproving. Shippou's eyes went so wide open they almost covered his whole face, his kitsune instincts where telling him his behavior was not accepted and would not be tolerated by the leader.

_'Since when do I consider this jerk the leader?' He questioned himself._

The conflict between his instinct and his rational brain was enough to keep him quiet. Shippou had unconsciously assigned that role to Inuyasha from the moment he became an integral part of their little group, as in the beginning there was no one else to fill that position, and even when Miroku joined it was still the hanyou who took most decisions. He had fought against that instinct from the beginning and treated the rather exasperating young man like a litter mate, getting bumped quite often in result. But now it seemed the hanyou had suddenly become aware of his role and was messing around with his poor kitsune instincts. 

He just laid still and with a resigned sigh looked submissive. He was not released but was not really being restrained either; he was rather held loosely; the kitsune child decided to stay on Inyasha's lap and accept the rough patting to his head. He got the feeling that he was forgiven and started to purr very softly. His keen ears caught a very soft woof from the Inu youkai; a soft sound of approval; none of the others heard, with the exception of the two other demons in the hut.

The others watched this odd interaction in silence wondering what was going on between those two, just as Myoga watched from the warmth of Kirara's fur thoughtfully. He had an idea of what his master was doing but was rather surprised to see him use it on the kitsune, perhaps the kid was finally growing up. Kaede too watched and got to the conclusion that the young dog-demon had changed, but was sure he'll refuse to admit it; perhaps even to himself. She was well aware the others would question this strange behavior, but it was not the right time now. More than her Miko powers it was her experience that told her he needed time to sort himself up.

"Kagome is not the kind of girl to become hysterical Inuyasha." She commented bringing everyone back to the subject being discussed.

"Do you think I don't know that baba?" Inuyasha snapped. "A demon attack doesn't frighten her half as much. Yet… she was really scared… it wo…" He stopped short realizing he was going to admit being worried for her.

"You were worried." Miroku finished for him; the young dog-demon grimaced and growled.

"Feh! Anyway she escaped on her own before they hurt her."

"Before they hurt her? And what do you call that nasty bruise on her face?" Sango interrupted angrily.

"Sango, they had worst things on their minds than just bruise her." He said in a low voice, keeping his anger at bay.

_'Rape her will they?' His mental tone betrayed his fury__. 'Not while I'm alive! She's mine!' He thought vehemently, and then froze realizing what he just thought. __'Mine? __What the hell am I thinking? She's not mine.' A little voice in his mind told him._

_'Not yet.'_

_'Aaaaaaaarrrrrrrgggggg!__ I have no time for this!' He berated himself.___

"These guys are very dangerous." He went on explaining, the contained fury evident in his tense posture and hard set features, but he did manage to contain his inner turmoil. "Their law keeping forces; police they are called; are after them because they have killed some other women. They all looked a bit like Kagome…" He paused; really analyzing that little bit of information, and shook his head slightly at his conclusions. "Or rather Kagome looks a bit like them. They weren't after her specifically… She just happened to look like the others."

        He proceeded to tell them all he learned during his stay on her time, he only left out those two ear scratching sessions, they were too personal and he really did not want to admit sharing those tender moments with her. As he talked Shippou fell asleep on his lap, the kit was in an uncomfortable position and he absentmindedly rearranged him on his lap without stopping with his story. They laughed at the reaction the people of Kagome's time had to him. 

Inuyasha also told them of Detective Nomura, and described the scene of the murders he'd investigated in the alley. To say they were shocked by his recount was an understatement, that kind of brutality was not expected in a place Kagome always described as civilized and modern. No, it was something more appropriate to their time and specifically to what some demons might do.

He kept with his recount and had them laughing hard when he told them of the 'tests' he was to take the next day to prove 'those f****ng humans' he had an exceptional sense of smell. No amount of cursing, 'fehing', growling or threatening were able to silence them, on the contrary they went off to the point of shedding tears. In the end he finally had to join in admitting to himself that it was actually really ironic and funny. He a dog-demon was to take tests designed for dogs.

"You know?" Miroku asked while wiping away some tears with his sleeve. "This is the first time I hear you laugh like this." This sobered Inuyasha up.

"This is the first time I do since I was a pup Miroku." He finally admitted. He received surprised looks from everyone which made him a bit uncomfortable He was opening too much.

"What?" He asked irascibly at their still surprised looks.

_'Has realizing they are members of my pack changed me so much as to actually laugh and share some private things with them?' He thought rather surprised._

"Nothing." Sango said noting his grumpy face was back. "It just seems that you changed suddenly."

"Feh! Stupid woman I have not changed a bit." He retorted, but did not meet her eyes. He set Shippou gently on the floor, so he could stand and walk away toward the door, where he opened the blinds and watched the starry night outside.

"So you finally realized it Inuyasha-sama." Myoga's voice came from one of his prayer beads. It was low but the others managed to hear in the silence that settled after he stood up. 

"Myoga-jiji you have been here all the time?"

"Realized what?" Miroku asked the flea demon, curiosity tinting his voice.

"Nothing."

"That you are members of his pack." They said at the same time, Inuyasha growled and squished the flea demon at the time he muttered some curses.

"His pack?" Miroku asked plainly confused.

"Like a wolf's?" Sango mussed, and then added. "I remember the eldest tajiiya of the village would some times tell stories about packs of wolf youkai, like Kouga's. I didn't know Inu youkai did it too." Inuyasha only growled in response.

"Yes Dog-demons form packs too." Myoga finally answered puffing himself up and jumping to Kirara which was a safer spot than his master at the time.

"It's instinctive, even though Inuyasha-sama was not raised among them and he also carries human blood. It figures he'll follow the grouping instincts that both species have. After all most human also form 'packs'."

"Myoga-jiji…" Inuyasha's voice held the promise of much pain if he kept talking.

"They should know more about it, after all they ARE members of it." The flea demon admonished.

"Feh!" He said in an unemotional voice, when in fact he was beginning to feel rather apprehensive. The knowledge was just too new, he needed time to get used to the responsibility, even if he'd been already acting as if he accepted it.

"He's been assuming the leadership of our little group as he and Kagome-sama were the ones to start it. That's how a wolf or dog pack form traditionally; male and female loners gather together to make the hunt and survival easier; later pups arrive." He tactfully refrained from saying that those two loners became mates; most of the time for life; they were responsible for increasing the pack number of hunters with their pups, although dog and wolf demons were a bit different than wolves where only the leaders were allowed to breed. "And well Shippou there is a pup, the moment he was accepted into the group it became both Inuyasha-sama and Kagome-sama's responsibility to look for his well being and upbringing."

"Like parents." Miroku mussed surprised. "But you have not taken that responsibility Inuyasha. I know you'll protect Shippou even when you are hurt, have seen it with my own eyes, but to teach him and actually become paternal? I just can't see you in that role. You're just too immature!"

"Grrrrrrrrr!" Was the only response he got from the dog-demon.

"That's what he was doing tonight." Kaede commented. "He was teaching the kid who is the leader and what behavior is not accepted." The young man didn't say a thing, not even turned to acknowledge the old Miko's words.

"But what role do we play in this?" Sango asked.

"You joined the pack as hunters and companions. In a way you are all hunting for the Shikon no Tama and Naraku, instead of food and territory." Myoga commented absentmindedly. "The bond in a pack is like the bond in a family, eventually it becomes one. You all depend on each other… even Inuyasha-sama, although I don't think he likes the idea very much."

"What brought this up Inuyasha?" Kaede asked curious. The young hanyou did not answer for such a long time that they thought he was just not going to when he finally spoke up.

"That 'police man' in Kagome's time asked what right I had to keep her from talking to him… It… got me thinking."

"So you consider us members of your pack?" Miroku asked wanting the young man's confirmation. 

_'In a way I would have never thought Inuyasha considered us members of his family. But I guess all that we've gone through looking for the shards kind of bound us together.' The Houshi thought. __'Yes, we are like a family now. We are all the other has with the exception of Kagome-sama.'_

_'What if they turn me down?' Inuyasha thought rather distressed. __'What if they reject me?' He felt a slight pang in his heart but he pushed it aside__. 'Feh! I've been shunned by both human and youkai, why should I care if they want to be part of my pack?' He told himself. __'It's not as if it bothers me.' But it did no matter how hard he tried to deny it._

_'A family?__ Yes, they all have become like and extension of my family. Inuyasha, harsh as he wants to appear cares for all of us. He accepted me after I took Tetsusaiga to Naraku, and… kept me from killing Kohaku.'_ Sango felt a slight lump on her throat form at the thought of her little brother.  _'Yes I made the right choice to stay even after he turned full youkai the last time.'_

"I think he does, but he's too young by demon standards to have formed a pack." Myoga said after a short pause where he allowed the information to sink in their minds.

"Too young?" Sango asked she'd been rather curious about Inuyasha's age, because most of the time he either acted like a child or a teen.

"A youkai is considered an adult when he's 100 years old, sometimes it can be earlier if he or she reaches his/her prime, which is around the same age give or take a couple of decades. Inuyasha-sama is no where near that age; even if we count the time he was dead and pinned at the Go-Shimboku; nor has he reached his prime. By human standards; not counting the Go-Shimboku; he's also too young to be considered an…"

"Stop it right there f***ng flea my age is not important!" He turned to look at Myoga, murder in his eyes.

"You're not yet 16?" Miroku asked, since he'd caught Myoga's drift.

That… was a surprise, actually a bit more of a shock, not just for the priest but for all present. For a teen this hanyou had accomplished great deeds that not even a powerful taiyoukai like his father had been able to accomplish. Beating Ryuukotsusei for instance, not counting that even before he was sealed to the tree by Kykyo he already had quite a reputation, not just among humans. The houshi was impressed to say the least. Somehow this increased his respect for the young man. Sango's and Kaede's thoughts ran along the same line. Yes, Inuyasha had proved everyone that his mixed blood was as good as the purest from either Youkai or human, perhaps even better.

"That sure explains a lot!" Sango exclaimed. 

"What do you mean Sango?" Inuyasha asked her through narrowed eyes.

"That it just explains the way you act sometimes, don't be angry about it. Knowing this really makes me feel proud to be considered part of your pack. You've accomplished quite a lot." He was still by the door but she could bet Hirokotsu that he was blushing, not really used to being complimented.

"I have to agree with Sango." Miroku said.

"Feh!" He used his favorite word when he either cursed or really didn't know what to say, which was the case at the moment. He shrugged indifferently.

"So what are you planning to do about those men?" Miroku asked changing the subject to the original one. "You don't think they might have been demons or possessed by one?"

"No." Inuyasha answered more comfortable with this topic, he moved back to the fire and Sango who had started serving the food she cooked handed him a bowl and some tea. "I didn't get the stench of demon anywhere in the surrounding area. It wasn't on Kagome either, besides I think she would have been able to sense them if that was the case."

"So… What is it that you're going to do to catch them?"

"I already told you I am going to help this 'police man' track them."

"Hmm… That means you'll have to spend a lot of time on the other side of the well." Kaede observed. "What does Kagome think about this?"

"She doesn't know." He responded concentrating on his food. It suddenly became so interesting.

"Oho! That means trouble!" Miroku commented and it got him an instant death glare from the hanyou. "How are you going to pull that up? I'm sure Kagome-sama will begin to suspect something when you don't pull her down the well."

"Her Ofukuro will help." Was his simple answer.

"She will?" Shippou asked; he'd been awake for some time. He heard not just Myoga's explanation about packs, but the whole conversation; and he really needed to do some serious thinking and revise his opinion of the 'jerk'. 

"She knows what I plan, and she made it quite clear today that Kagome has to spend more time over there because there is no way this police won't notice and investigate the well."

"But the logical conclusion would be to have her here where we can protect her!" Sango exclaimed.

"I f***ng know that! Besides you know there's no guarantee that she'll be safe here." He said a bit more harshly than he intended. "Although it was still my first thought, but…"

"But what?" Asked an impatient Shippou when Inuyasha just stopped mid sentence.

"You know she won't accept that." Miroku finished for him, and he nodded. "So what are your options?"

"There aren't many Miroku. That place is dangerous, and I don't really know anything about it. It's so different from this time…" He finally accepted his ignorance, which surprised everyone. "If I'm to keep her safe I have to learn about it. That way I can be around if she's in danger."

"But it's clear she doesn't want you there!" Sango exclaimed. "I'm still wondering how you're going to manage to be there without her finding out."

"I already told you, her ofukuro is going to help. I already got some stuff from her time; mostly clothes so 'I don't stand out in the crowd' like she says."

"Inuyasha you'll always stand out in a crowd of humans, unless it's that time of the month." Shippou commented, and it got him a disapproving growl. The kit clamped his mouth shut.

"And how long do you think it'll take to track these men?" Kaede finally asked after being silent for a while.

"I don't know." Inuyasha admitted. "There are more people in that city than men in a large army. I believe it's larger than Kyoto.*" Wide perplexed eyes, greeted his comment as none could really believe that many humans could live in one place. "I think it'll depend on what these police know so far."

"I see." Miroku observed thoughtfully, and then asked. "What about the Shikon no Tama shards?"

"You'll have to search for rumors." He replied equally thoughtful. "I'll bring Kagome as often as possible, else she'll suspect. But only for a few days so we can go after the demon and get the shard, anyway it's Naraku who has most of them and he's been laying low lately."

"You're right about that, but I'm rather worried by this situation, he's planning something." Sango's voice held deep misgivings. Naraku was a devious enemy. Everyone nodded in agreement. "Besides how are we going to keep in touch if you're over there?"

"I found some things in her time that might work and help us to keep in touch but I have to try them first." He added as an after thought.

"So you're going to keep your act of throwing tantrums whenever she has to leave?" Sango asked.

"It's not a tantrum!"

"Whatever." Sango replied uninterested. "You'll get a lot of 'sits' for the sake of pretending." The hanyou just nodded. 

"It's going to be painful." Shippou teased him, and Inuyasha decided to ignore it.

"Anyway I have a pretext to be everyday at her home."

"You do? And what is it?"

"Her ofukuro is going to help me improve my reading." Gaping mouths regarded him making him angry, what did they think he was? Stupid? His oyaji had been a great taiyoukai, his ofukuro a hime, just because he chose to live wild didn't mean he hadn't got some education. 

"Improve? Inuyasha I never actually thought you could read in the first place!" Kaede exclaimed.

"Of course I can read Kaede-baba!" He replied indignantly, and then in a low voice he added. "I just was more interested in hunting than reading when ofukuro was teaching me."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

        He decided not to spend the night in the Sengoku Jidai after they assured him they'll help with the plan and work on checking most of the rumors about Shikon shards. As he came out of the well house a glimpse to the sky told him it was about midnight, too late to wake Higurashi-sama. And even if he felt like it, he could not go into Kagome's room, she believed him in his time. So instead he went to the Go-Shimboku and perched on his favorite branch to think.

        The hanyou felt a bit wired up; all the coffee he drank during the day; he'd spoken more than any of the others were used to; or himself for that matter. He was glad and in a strange way relieved that Myoga had brought the theme of his pack forming instinct and that none had rejected him. Sango's comment about his achievements had been a surprise. He'd never seen himself in that light, at least not until he beat Ryuukotsusei, the enemy his father a full youkai and Lord of the Western Lands had not been able to kill… His chest swelled with pride.

_'I beat that beast… and I'm no more than a half breed. I wanted to become a full youkai to be strong, that's why I searched for the Shikon no Tama then, and now… No, not anymore, I really don't want to become a full youkai... I don't need it.' _And that realization was like lifting a weight from his shoulders, his strength as a hanyou was enough, because even if he became a youkai sooner or later he'll encounter a stronger foe just as it could happen anytime now. _'For a while I wanted to become human; to be with Kykyo; but… it was more like it was her wish than mine.'_ He thought and frowned as he began to realize some things about his relationship with the miko that he had not seen before. _'I just wanted to be with her, I thought she understood me… her life was as lonely as mine. I wanted to have peace and be happy. But she was not a happy person, not even when she was with me.' _He went on thinking. _'In fact I didn't remember what happy was until I had time to get to know Kagome. I don't feel alone when I'm with her, I feel calmer, at peace and… I trust her. Life doesn't look like it's only a struggle to survive anymore.'_

Lately his mind had been filled with Kagome, even more than it used to be with Kykyo, he just couldn't get enough no matter how hard he tried to push aside those thoughts. In a way it bothered him because he'd even stopped eating for two days because she was not there! Now he could admit to himself the reason was he missed her terribly. Her smile, her intoxicating scent, her expressive eyes and the way she moved when walking… so many things. He sighed.

"Kagome, why can't I get you out of my head? What have you done to change me so much?" He asked the wind softly then sighed again, it was surprising how easy it was now to get Kykyo out of his mind, just the thought of Kagome and it turned into her direction. He looked toward her window, he was about to hop down to get a peek at her sleeping face or perhaps even breathe her sweet scent, when a strange bluish light on the horizon caught his attention.

        There to the west near the mountains a soft blue light could be seen, for a moment he thought it was one of those odd contraptions the humans of the time had for illuminating, but then he felt an old and familiar sensation calling him toward the light. He knew then what it was and without further thought went toward it. The place was far and he had to hop over many rooftops to reach the outside of the humongous city and the mountains.

        He came to a place that was not really familiar; except for the cliff; as trees he'd known only as saplings where now huge ancient ones, but there near the base of one was an old gravestone, barely recognized as what it was hidden among bushes. He hunkered in front of it and respectfully cleared the bushes. Leaving it clean, the thought that he'll have to visit soon and properly care for it crossed his mind.

"Hitomi obaa-chan." He whispered to the old grave, a hand tentatively touched the earth in front of the stone. "It's been so long, but I'm back." He paused. "Why did you call me? You are supposed to be resting in peace old woman."

        The bluish light coming from the precipice and that only he could see intensified in response to his soft words, and he went over the cliff following a path that was barely visible even to his keen eyes, in fact had he not known it was there he'd never have found it. There at the end of it was a small ledge and the entrance of what appeared to be a small cave covered in the blue light that only strong wards could produce. Then tentatively he placed a hand on it and saw it go through without trouble, so the rest of his body followed.

        He had to stop once inside and take a look at his surroundings, the place was just like the remembered, the light still shone bright inside fueled by some magic spell. It smelled musty of course, but nothing seemed to have deteriorated and if he thought about it, it was really about 550** years later than the last time he set foot inside. Feeling curious as to why he'd been summoned the young man moved further into the cave. He reached the main alcove of the place, tatamis, carpets and cushions where strewn on the ground strategically. Giving the place a look of comfort and being lived in, to one side was an old lacquered table. Some beautiful paintings and embroidered silks covered the otherwise bare stone walls.

"This place used to be my shelter from both youkai and humans." He said aloud to himself. "Why did you call me Hitomi obaa-chan?"

        His gaze rested on a table on the back of the alcove, it held some things that did not belong to this place. In fact the table itself looked rather modern, for a moment he felt anger well up inside him, who had dared to invade his cave? But then reason took over, the spells were supposed to let only him, his ofukuro and the old woman in. In fact due to those same spells the cave was practically invisible to anyone else. So he cautiously approached it, his eyes going wide with the images on the frames; pictures Kagome called them; there beside them were an old book and several rolls, one of them in a beautiful and clear calligraphy read.

To Inuyasha.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: Finally it's done sorry again for taking so long and well I left you with a cliff hanger. Don't worry the next chapter is almost done, just a couple of days so I can finish typing.

* I believe the capital or most important city of Japan during the Sengoku Jidai period was Kyoto, but I'm not really sure. I'll investigate it and make a correction in case I'm wrong.

** I'm not really sure it's actually 500 years that Kagome goes back, but using episode 8 as a reference when they speak of Oda Nabunaga (1534-1582) and they mention he's around but has not become an important General yet. I think it's fairly accurate to calculate those 500 years. 

I've proof read this chapter, so I think I found most of the errors. There might be some that escaped my notice, if you find any please point them out and I'll correct them.

Thanks.


	9. Chapter 9

**Present Time.******

**Inuyasha Fanfiction**

**By alandrem**

**Disclaimer: Blah, Blah, Blah. Same as chapter one. All brands and groups belong to their rightful owners.**

**Author Note: Thanks guys for the reviews. Lelay Tomoe I don't have the least idea how many chapters this is going to be but I hope less than 100 (just kidding). Really I think no more than 20 (probably less). I already know how I want to end it I just need to weave the story towards that end.**

BTW this chapter is LONG and I mean really LONG to make up because chapter 8 and this one took so much time to write. I just get so many ideas to write and not all fit with the theme, so maybe when this is done I'll turn those ideas into side stories, or individual fics. Enjoy. 

**OOC Warning!** Inuyasha and Kagome but bear with me. 

Also beta reader and/or editor needed. It takes me so long to read and search for errors, besides I end adding, changing or removing things, that the chapter takes forever to get finished. E-mail me at alandrem@yahoo.com

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Asami took one more look around the shrine before going back inside. Kagome and Sota had already left for school and she expected the dog-demon that was her daughter's protector to make an appearance anytime, but there was no sign of him. She wondered if something happened on the other side of the well to keep him in the past.

With a resigned sigh the Higurashi woman decided it was better to get busy in the kitchen. She brewed some coffee; Inuyasha had really loved it; heated water for Jii-chan's tea and fixed a light breakfast for the both of them; the kids were running late and refused to eat. On second thought she decided to make enough for three. Everything was almost done when she heard her father in law's surprised yelp followed by some of his 'powerful' incantations, then the hanyou's gruff voice.

"They don't work old man!" This was followed by one angry sermon about the family's powerful legacy of spiritual strength. "When are you going to understand? Your damn spells don't work on me!" He said exasperated at the time he went into the kitchen, the old priest at his heels. The young man was peeling some ofuda Jii-chan had managed to paste on him

"Demon be gone!" The old man exclaimed again and this time he stuck an ofuda on Inuyasha's silvery mane. "You are not taking my grand daughter again!"

"Jii-chan Kagome is already at school." Asami said patiently, she'd talked to the old man the night before, but as always she was sure he had not really been listening.

"Now look what you've done!" Inuyasha exclaimed annoyed and with a hint of anger in his voice. The ofuda clung to his hair with a vengeance and he was beginning to think the only way to remove it would be to cut the patch of hair where it stuck. He didn't want to do that.

"Here let me see if I can take it off." Asami offered and he eyed her wearily. 

He didn't like people touching his hair; it had been a really painful experience when he was a pup. But he realized there was no other way unless he cut the thing loose. With a shrug he moved to the chair she indicated, before she started working she placed a mug of steaming coffee fixed the way he liked before him. Inuyasha sniffed it delicately enjoying the scent, then blew on it to cool it and took a swallow. 

"Serves you right demon for taking away Kagome!" His daughter in law had also placed before him on the table his mug of tea, before starting to remove the ofuda, so he too took a sip. He glared at the young demon in front of him and Inuyasha returned his glare not one bit daunted.

"Inuyasha is not here to take Kagome away." Asami began saying. Her efforts to remove the thing were working and she tried to be gentle though she did pull his hair a bit.

"He's not? Then what are you doing here demon?" The Higurashi grand father asked stressing the last word. 

Inuyasha inwardly cringed and his fluffy ears dropped for only a fraction of a second before they were laid back in anger. It was the same everywhere for him, humans rejected him because of his demon blood and demons wanted to kill him because he had human blood. It bothered him; the truth was it hurt, but there was no way in all seven hells that he'd ever admit that even to himself; especially since the guys had accepted him so readily the day before. This coming from Kagome's grand father was a wake up call to reality.

"That's none of your damn business old man." He retorted in an indifferent tone of voice. But Asami read between the lines; she'd seen his ears drop; he was building his defenses against possible hurt. This called to her motherly instincts, so she gave him a reassuring path on the head that surprised the hanyou. His ears perked and turned in her direction as far as they could go.

"You're in my home of course it's my business… I don't recall inviting you in." 

"Feh!" He retorted, again she saw his ears twitch sadly. But he was too proud to show in any other way that it really bothered him to be rejected. He tried to stand to leave but she pressed firmly on his shoulders indicating that he should remain seated.

_'That's it'_ Asami thought, Jii-chan was acting as immature as a teen_. 'He did not have to be so rude._ _Inuyasha's had enough rejection to last him a couple of lifetimes, I'm not having it from my own family!'_

"But I did Jii-chan." Her tone denoted her anger and since that was a rare enough occurrence the old man stared at her for a moment forgetting his animosity toward the hanyou. "This too is my home and I have every right to welcome whoever I want."

_'Wow she sounds just like Kagome when she's angry!'_ The young man thought, surprised to hear her defend him against the old man. He had not expected that. 

"I thought you had paid attention to what we talked last night but I guess I was wrong." She went on, and her displeased voice only made the old man cringe. He had not really listened to what she had to say, but had gotten some gist about Kagome being attacked.

"She wouldn't have been attacked if she had not been over there!"

"You're the limit some times!' Asami exclaimed a bit exasperated. "She was attacked HERE on our time! Not THERE! At the park Friday night and we have reasons to believe it was 'The park killer' who did it."

"The… park… killer?" The Higurashi grand father stammered. "Kami-sama! But I still don't get why he is here?"

"Inuyasha is here to protect Kagome from those men of course!"

"Is that's right demon?" He asked Inuyasha, the young man gave him a curt nod. It changed things up, Kagome's safety was more important than whatever he thought of the hanyou.

"He's probably also going to be working with the police to help them catch these men."

"Men? But they said on the news it's only one!"

"Kagome was attacked by two thugs, and Inuyasha believes they are the same ones that got the kids on the alley, we were there. You did hear the news Saturday?"

"Yes daughter, I did. Poor souls I'll pray for their rest." The old man said.

"Right now we better hurry because we have an appointment with Detective Nomura who's in charge of the investigation."

"But he's a demon! And with those clothes it's going to get quite suspicious."

"I took care of that Jii-chan, I bought him some modern clothes. Inuyasha why don't you go change? I'll reheat breakfast and leave after we eat." She told him and he again agreed with a nod. 

He felt awkward just sitting there in the middle of a family quarrel the object of which was his presence, this time common sense; not that he had that much of it; told him it was better to remain quiet. Besides he had too many things to sort up in his mind. His findings at the cave were disturbing and confusing, hard to believe even for him who was used to strange things happening all around. It had taken the young man almost all right to go through just 'half' the scroll; having to backtrack many times to make sure he was not confusing the characters. He really did need some help remembering what he'd been taught about reading and writing.

By the time daylight began filtering inside the cave he had the worst headache of his life and felt so confused he really didn't know what to believe anymore. The part of the scroll he read gave him some instructions that sounded sensible; unfortunately there were almost no explanations; so he spent some time searching for three of the items it described and that he should take back with him. A black lacquered box, a back pack thing much like Kagome's but black; inside he placed those as well as the rest of the scrolls, the frames, the book… his mother's spell book, and a bulky yellow thing called a 'Manila folder' to be given to the human helping him; how did the person who wrote it knew there was a human helping him puzzled the hanyou. It was hard to believe the writer was who it said it was, so he decided to remain skeptical. Once done he retraced his steps back to the shrine.

"You bought him clothes? Isn't it enough that we have to feed him? We can't affor…"

"Jii-chan, come on! Not that again!" Asami said with a sigh, shaking her head. 

        In some ways the old man could be as outdated as one of Inuyasha's contemporaries. He never understood his youngest son's chosen profession; financial consultant; when he'd wanted him to become a shrine priest just like he was. Yushiro was stubborn and knew what he wanted so he'd managed to get a scholarship after high school to study at a prestigious university in America. He even worked in Wall Street before coming back to Japan. It was there that he'd met his best friends and later partners; Ryoutou and Sessho; both as uncannily good at finances as he was.

        When Yushiro died, she and her kids were left as heirs to his holdings at the firm he co-founded with his friends. It was one of the best in Japan and both his partners handled it well. So she did not have to worry about money probably for the rest of her life and her children's. They could have moved to a more exclusive part of Tokyo, but the shrine held many dear memories; none of Jii-chan's other sons were willing to live there and take care of him; and she thought it was a nice place to raise her children, so they stayed.

"Yushiro left us enough money to live well Jii-chan. The firm is better than ever now even after Ryoutou died last year. Having Inuyasha around is no problem. Besides I'm taking him in, this will be his 'official' home and I'll be assuming the responsibility of being his guardian."

"Don't be fooled by his youthful looks Asami, that demon…"

"Half-demon."  She stressed. "He is also human."

"Well whatever, he is probably older than you."

"Actually no, he is Kagome's age." That got her a disbelieving harrumph from the old man. "So for all purposes he is a HUMAN TEEN, not a demon. He lives here and we are his foster family. Understood Jii-chan?" She had to make these things clear; detective Nomura would be paying them a visit later in the afternoon to interview Kagome. He'll probably even call looking for the young man it would be no good having her father in law refer to him as 'that demon' or say he lived down the well in the Sengoku Jidai. "Besides can you be a little more civil to him? There is really no need to be rude." She will also have to talk to Sota about it, but she knew there was no problem there; her youngest thought Inuyasha was the coolest guy walking on earth.

"He's not civil to me either."

"I'll talk to him Ok?" He just nodded; he knew when his daughter in law got into one of her protective motherly modes there was no way to go against her. Obviously she had decided to take the dog-demon under her wing; he wondered why? A demon didn't need protection.

"You don't have to worry about providing for me Higurashi-sama." Inuyasha said from the door. His tone was ice cold; his posture stiff; he obviously heard her father in law's comments. She saw he carried a back pack she did not recall buying.

"It's Ok; another mouth at home won't even put a dent in my purse. I told you I'll take those responsibilities from you Inuyasha, I meant it."

"Here, you can sell these as payment." The hanyou ignored her comment, the scroll's writer had been right; he needed the contents of the box. "I told you I have always provided for myself." He handed the Higurashi woman a beautifully crafted black lacquered box; the thing was quite heavy so she put the box on the table. When she opened it, Asami saw it filled to the brim with exquisite jewelry.

"My!" She gasped, taking out a beautiful gold necklace with diamonds and rubies, it was heavy. The Higurashi grand father stared at it sparkling on his daughter in law's hand sure the thing would cost a small fortune. "This is beautiful! Really Inuyasha, it's not necessary…"

"Where did you get all those?" Suspicion colored the old man's voice; again the young dog-demon cringed, this time offended. He was no thief… Well… the Shikon no Tama was the exception.

"I went to my cave last night." He explained. "I keep some stuff there; those were part of Ofukuro's dowry. When she died they became mine." He answered taking his mug of coffee, refilling and fixing it the way he liked before going to sit at the table.

"I can't sell these! They must have some sentimental value."

"They don't." He replied curtly. "She never wore them… she preferred the ones Oyaji gave her and even then she didn't like wearing jewels. When I was a pup she told me I could sell them if I ever needed… But I had no need…" He made a pause, his eyes clouded for a moment and unconsciously shook himself, those things brought back some memories he rather keep buried back where they were. "So I forgot about them." 

"You're sure about selling them?" He nodded. "Ok I'll see what I can do, although I don't think it'll be necessary to get rid of all of them. This necklace alone should be enough to get you a small fortune. You keep the rest, if there is need we'll sell something else." She gave him the box back but kept the necklace.

"Ok, is it that valuable?" He asked surprised, he'd been told long ago they were just trinkets. Asami nodded and this time looked at him, her mouth gaped and for a moment the only thing she could do was stare at the hanyou until she finally got her voice back.

"Your ears! What happened to your ears?" She exclaimed when she finally noticed they were missing, a look at his hands showed them devoid of claws and looking quite human.

"It works! It works!" He exclaimed excitedly, looking like a little kid with a new toy, a big cocky grin on his face. Asami saw that he had no fangs either.

"What works?" Jii-chan asked also noticing the changes in him; the kid didn't look so demonic now, even though he still had his odd golden eyes and white hair.

"The concealing spell I found in Ofukuro's book." Inuyasha was still exited, that much he'd made sense of the scroll; it suggested that he might want to use the spell. It wasn't hard at all once he was able to read through the instructions.

"Your mother's spell book?" Asami asked surprised.

"I think it only half worked boy, your hair and eyes are still strange looking." The old man pointed out.

"Ofukuro was a Hime and had strong Miko powers, Oyaji was a Taiyoukai." He explained. Then went on saying to Kagome's grand father, who almost choked at hearing he was the son of a Demon Lord and a princess with spiritual powers, the old man would not have thought the 'demon' had that kind of lineage. "I couldn't conceal those, the 'police man' saw me. If I appear today looking like I do when I'm human it would surely look strange." He wore the smuggest grin the old man had seen in his long years.

        They finished breakfast and both human and hanyou left toward the police precinct. Asami decided the night before she better start introducing the young man to some of the other means of transportation on her time so instead of using the car they walked toward the subway. On the way she carefully explained all she could about it, making sure he knew the address of the shrine, which stop would leave him close, having him memorize the phone and how to use a payphone (just like you do with small kids) in case he got lost, although he'll probably try to locate Kagome's scent to find his way back.

        Inuyasha had little trouble reading the big signs for directions, although he did it like a pre-schooler or a first grader would; slowly and syllable by syllable; but for some reason everything in small print became another matter whatsoever, he just couldn't figure them out as well. Still Asami wrote the directions for him, including her cell phone. Making the young man promise to work on improving his reading skills and not just use it as an excuse to be at that time. If Kagome asked he should have something to show for the time 'supposedly' spent at her home

        No matter how much she had explained about the subway, he was not prepared for what he found the moment they went into the station. His senses went into overdrive, too many people, too many scents; he even thought some belonged to several types of demons and hanyous but that was not possible! So many strange loud noises and unknown sights in such a confined space; it was still rush hour in Tokyo. For the first time in his entire life he panicked, unable to deal with the assault to his sensitive senses; his hand moved to his side for the comfort of his katana, but he left Tetsusaiga at the shrine. The hanyou stood frozen eyes darting wildly, mind reeling, beginning to sweat nervously, completely disoriented and to top it he felt like there was no air and just couldn't breathe!

        Asami kept walking and talking unaware the young man was not at her side, until she reached the ticked stand. Worried she looked back to find him rooted to a spot near the doors in the middle of the throngs of people coming in, a wild cornered look on his face and about to bolt away any minute. She rushed to his side silently berating herself for bringing him in. The subway was always a chaotic experience even for those who had lived in that time for years.

"Inuyasha." She called softly grabbing a hold of his wrist to pull him out of the way. He almost jumped out of his skin, but he recognized her and let the woman lead him out of the way toward one of the walls were he sat on a bench. He was shaking; breathing rapidly; he'll probably hyperventilate and faint if he didn't grab a hold of himself. "It's Ok, come on take a deep breath."

"I can't! I can't breathe!" He was beginning to see spots and feel dizzy.

"Yes you can! Now take a deep breath." He shook his head as his senses continued to take in the throngs of people and the scent of a couple of demons; he could not see; moving in such an enclosed space. 

"No! No I can't!" His eyes darted wildly all over the station.

"Inuyasha look at me!" She said in a more forceful tone grabbing both his wrists to force him to focus his attention away from the rivers of people moving about. She worried that he might still bolt and harm not only himself but others in his need to get away. Thankfully he obeyed. "Good, now do as I do; one deep breath." 

She demonstrated and he tentatively took one, followed by others as she coaxed him, until he was able to breathe normally. He looked very much like a frightened child, and without really thinking she hugged him like she would do Sota when he was scared, murmuring comforting words and apologizing for not thinking. He let himself be held; reminded of his mother; she would hold him just like that when he had nightmares or people were mean to him. It had been so long since he'd felt comforted like that, Kagome sometimes tried but he rarely allowed her.

His trembling slowly abated and he pulled away unable to look at Kagome's mother feeling ashamed and angry with himself for that display of weakness. He was supposed to protect her daughter but now she probably would dismiss him. How could he after freaking out; he now understood the phrase; like this? Higurashi-sama might not want Kagome to go back with him to hunt for shards how could she trust him to keep her safe after this? The young hanyou placed his face in his hands.

"It's Ok Inuyasha." She said in a comforting tone. "I'm sorry for bringing you here; I guess it was too soon."

_'Am I hearing right? She's apologizing?'_ He thought bewildered. '_But it's not her fault! I was too weak to control my senses. The scroll warned me about places like this and demons living among humans in disguise. It said most were not really dangerous anymore.'_

"It's not your fault Higurashi-sama." He finally said still without looking at her.

"Of course it is! I know this place is chaotic during rush hour, even those of us who have used it for a long time, get a bit claustrophobic…"

"Claustrophobic?"

"It's the name for a condition when people can't stand to be in enclosed spaces. There are many who suffer it, and even those of us who don't have it tend to feel uneasy when it's so crowded."

"I am sorry." He apologized. "I… there were too many… I…" He was still unable to face her.

"No Inuyasha, don't apologize." She patted his head comfortingly,

_'She reminds me of Ofukuro too much, she treats me kindly, almost like I was another… son.'_ Inuyasha thought a surprised, not really able to understand why this human treated him like that when she barely knew him. No one had before… with the exception of Kagome. Kykyou did but only after some time not in the beginning.

"I should have known. You are used to open spaces and there's a lot less people in your time. Please forgive me for putting you through this. Are you feeling better now?" He nodded and finally looked at her, still a bit worried that he might find rejection in her face, but there was only sincere regret and concern. "Then let's go; we'll take the car instead."

"No." He shook his head. "Kagome uses this 'subway' right?" 

"Yes, she does. Most young people for that matter, it's fast and not so expensive."

"Then I will learn to use it too." He said with determination.

        She was surprised; the kid was really something; most people would shy from the experience and head away from it. He was willing to face it again and overcome it. But then remembering what she knew about his life, she realized that if he had not had that kind of attitude he'll probably be dead now. He had to beat his fears or at least be able to hold them at bay to survive. Inuyasha was not a quitter; she liked that attitude in the kids she counseled. When guided in the proper direction most of them left their terrible childhoods in the past and achieved what they wanted in life.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

        Kagome arrived at school barely on time and that was a help, it did not give her nosy friends a chance to ask about the bruises on her face and legs, still Ayumi gave her a look that said she better explain or she'll never find peace again. The young Miko sighed thinking about what could she possibly tell them? Obviously not the truth, she did not want to talk about it; it disturbed her so much and made her wonder if she was not really overreacting, nothing really happened. He groped her more roughly than Miroku would; much more and in places the lecherous priest had yet to reach; but that was it, only a rough groping. She shuddered and Eri asked if she was all right.

"Yeah don't worry, just a draft. It's getting colder." She said and tried to concentrate on the chemical formulae the teacher was scribbling on the blackboard.

        Class was over in a flash, it wasn't that bad since she attended the week before and knew this time what the teacher was talking about. As soon as Sensei left the room she was surrounded by her trio of friends. No chance of escaping.

"What happened? It looks like you took a beating!" Ayumi asked going straight to the point.

"Er… I tripped over Buyo going up the shrine's stairs Friday."

"You tripped?" Yuka eyed her dubiously.

"Yeah, I tripped. It was dark and I was rather in a hurry to go back and well Buyo some times gets this crazy urge to twine around your legs while you walk." She shrugged, her lie sounded convincing besides her lazy cat did have that crazy spell every once in a while.

"Did you hear the news Kagome? Someone was attacked in the park." Yuka asked.

"Yeah the park killer… They said in the news that since this girl escaped he went on a rage and killed those four kids later. Scary don't you think?" Ayumi agreed with a shudder. 

"What a psycho! I wonder why the police can't capture him. It makes me scared to go out at night." Eri said, and then looked at Kagome closely taking in her bruises. A concerned look appeared on her face. "It was you wasn't it Kagome-chan?"

"WHAT?!" Kagome's eyes almost bugged out of her head.

"It was you the one attacked in the park. You have to go through to get back to the shrine." Everyone stared first at Eri then at Kagome.

"No! no really it wasn't me." Kagome exclaimed a bit nervously, but then got a hold of herself. "You have such an imagination Eri-chan! I told you I fell going up the shrine's stairs. At night I always go around the park never through." Eri looked like she did not believe her, but didn't comment anymore.

"Anyway Kagome who was that absolutely, completely and totally HOT guy that was with you and your Okaa-san yesterday?" Yuka asked all starry eyed.

"Huh?" For a moment she did not register what the question was. 

"I saw you at the mall, then at the skateboard place where Dayu hangs out." 

"HOT guy? You went out with a hot guy?" Eri asked obviously surprised and angry that her friend had not told them.

"And you didn't tell us!" Ayumi echoed.

"Hot… guy?" Kagome asked thoughtfully still not getting who they were talking about then…

_'Kyaaa!__ Inuyasha! Kami-sama! Yuka saw us yesterday! Eeeek! How am I going to explain him? I just knew it wasn't a good idea. And what's with Yuka's face?' _She thought jealousy crawling into her feelings and she directed a none too friendly look toward her friend. _'She thinks he's hot?'_

_"Grrrrr" _She unconsciously growled aloud. The young woman probably picked this from the hanyou. Her friends looked at her a bit startled; Kagome didn't look very friendly at the moment. Yuka was a flirt; she did not want another woman after Inuyasha. There were enough the day before.

_'Well… He did look HOT yesterday wearing modern clothes.' _She admitted to herself while blushing a bit.

Flashback

"Mama I don't think it's a good idea." She commented, as she walked down the stairs.

"Why not? It's Sunday and I have no desire to cook today."

"I don't mean going out for breakfast."

"Are you suggesting that we leave him here?"

"No… I mean he'll probably won't behave and cause a mess, and you have been perfectly clear that I'm not to say the 'S' word in public. If he starts being his normal stubborn self how are we going to control him?"

"He promised to behave." Asami said in matter of fact tone.

"And you believe it?" There was clearly disbelief in her tone. "Besides how are we going to explain his outdated clothes, ears and Tetsusaiga?"

"Those are easier to explain than a 'sit'. Don't you think?" She asked with a smile. "But don't worry; I got him some modern clothes yesterday." Her mother said casually.

"You what?"

"I got him some modern clothes yesterday. Since he has to stay here today, I thought it might be a good idea to go out and let him see Tokyo." Asami said in a logical tone, like it was the most normal thing in the world to take out a dog-demon for breakfast. Kagome groaned, no use trying to talk her mother out of it once she made up her mind.

        Inuyasha came out of the guest room wearing a pair of jeans; that fit him perfectly; a black long sleeved jersey with some interesting designs in tones of red at the front, a black cap covered his ears, the visor at the back. His silvery mane was neatly combed and tied in a ponytail with a leather band; including his bangs; and on his eyes he wore sunglasses.

_'Oakley? He gets imported Oakley sunglasses? Aaarrrggg! What has he done to deserve them? I've been after Mama to get me a pair! It's not fair!'  _Kagome thought annoyed, but once his general appearance caught her attention, annoyance evaporated and she just gaped and stared for what appeared to be an eternity, until the young man began to shuffle his feet uncomfortably, and asked what she never thought he would in a tone of voice she also never thought cocky, over confident Inuyasha could ever use.

"Do I look so bad?" His voice was colored with uncertainty. Her jaw dropped to the floor and back, very bungy like.

"N… N… No." She squeaked, then gathering her wits she added. "You look good… VERY GOOD… Really, really good… extremely good! Actually hot would be a better description…" Or at least she believed she had, obviously that had not been the case. Her eyes had roved his lithe form from head to toes. She was not really aware yet of what she said.

_'Did I hear her right?'_ A slightly confused Inuyasha thought blushing a fiery shade of red. _'Kagome is acting weird.'_

"Erh… hum… Thanks." He managed to say, his blush not fading.

_'My! He is soooo good looking in modern clothes! HOT! Yeah hot is better.'_ He made his way to the door and her roving eyes settled on his very hard and very nice ass. _'Wow! I definitely need to convince him to stop using those pillow-like trousers of his; they hide such a nice view.'_ She stood rooted to her spot after he put on his sneakers and went out.

"Darling you should stop drooling and close your mouth." Her mother said in a teasing manner, her finger actually closing her mouth.

_'Eeeeeeeeeeek!__ Mama saw me staring at his ass! How embarrassing! Oh my! Oh my! She heard me babble like an idiot. Worst! I actually babbled that to Inuyasha! Come on earth open up and swallow me please!'_  Kagome had the decency to blush deep crimson as she went out where Inuyasha was waiting impatiently.

"Oi wench I'm starving can't you hurry up?" He leaned on Tetsusaiga using it like a walking cane. She had cleaned the bullet wound earlier, it was healing but she was really surprised that it was taking so long to heal. He still had a limp, and being his stubborn self he tried to hide that it also still hurt a lot. 

_'Ah if he only didn't have to open that foul and grumpy mouth of his everything would have been perfect.'_ She thought wistfully.

        They ended going to an IHOP* since Asami wanted something different for breakfast. As soon as they walked through the door Inuyasha's nose went wild, same as his eyes that darted every which way taking in all the food on tables, being carried and even the one being prepared. For a moment the Higurashi woman thought that perhaps her daughter had been right, he had a slightly food crazy and hungry look. Surprisingly enough he managed to contain himself from jumping and grabbing the food from the first unsuspecting waitress that happened to pass his way, contenting himself instead with asking what everything was.

        He ate like a pig; and not because of his manners which he took care to mind after receiving some warning glances from both Kagome and her mother; but because he had the largest stack of pancakes on the menu; literally drowned in maple syrup after he'd smelled and tasted the other kinds of syrups; the largest egg combo, and enough orange juice and coffee for a football team. He wore such a blissful expression as he ate the likes of which the young Miko had never seen. At the moment he was one very happy inu-youkai.

"Yuck! How can you eat that?"

"This?" He asked cramming some more drowned pancakes in his already full mouth, then washing everything down with a large gulp of coffee. "It's sooo good!" More food went in and he said as he munched happily. "You gotta bring Shippou, he'll love it." That got him another warning glare and he gulped everything down, finished the rest of his coffee and found out the carafe was empty.

       That day he finally understood with a mighty weapon Shippou's cute puppy face was, and used it to his advantage. Since he managed to have half the female staff of the restaurant at his beck and call, he directed a cute puppy look at one of the waitresses and signaled the empty carafe, he was instantly given a full one, then he flashed the woman a thankful grin. In return the waitress; a very pretty foreigner; gave him a flirty smile.

He was oblivious to the fact that he was perilously close to being splattered face first on the ground by the jealous girl sitting in front of him. Kagome was utterly annoyed that almost all the female workers of the restaurant and a few from the other tables seemed to think he was hot, some napkins with phone numbers; which she destroyed; ended at their table almost out of thin air. Was she painted or what? They didn't even look alike, and yet one very pretty girl had asked if he was her brother! She had almost become a very dead girl.

The young woman never thought he'll have that kind of appeal, of course she liked him; a lot to be truthful; Kykyo liked him too, but somehow it didn't cross her mind that other women might find him attractive too. And it was getting on her nerves, for a moment she even thought of taking his cap off and saying 'Look he is a demon!' to scare them away, thankfully she refrained. If he had some interested girls now imagine what would happen if they saw his cute fuzzy ears. They'll be all over the hanyou trying to feel them, at least she; Kagome; was the only one he allowed to touch his sensitive ears. 

Inuyasha too wondered about all the attention he was getting, and at first he'd been put off not really understanding what the fuss was all about. Never in his life had the thought that women might like him looking like a hanyou crossed his mind. Not even Kykyo since she wanted him to become human, and only recently had he secretly begun to wish that Kagome liked him.

 These couple of days she had complimented his looks, yet he didn't want to raise his hopes, it'll be painful if it wasn't true. But he was male and young, and his ego wasn't that small to begin with, so it didn't take the hanyou long to understand the advantages of the attention he was receiving when he saw the envious looks from some teens about his age on other tables. Yeah! He had something they didn't. A couple of those women attending him were very pretty and foreign no to mention the one sitting with him. Not that he had eyes for any other besides Kagome… and well probably Kykyo too.

        After that both Higurashi women had to deal with a cocky dog-demon on a sugar and caffeine high. He became hyper-active; that was to be expected of course; but the other side effect was something neither woman had anticipated… Inuyasha just could not shut up, he shot question after question about anything and everything that caught his attention, finally letting his immense curiosity surface. 

Since he had never been to a place even remotely like a mall, both Kagome and Asami were hard pressed into answering the curious hanyou, following him from store to store examining things. They also had to keep him from sniffing, tasting and trying to pull things apart to figure out what they were. His looks and antics again caught the attention of the fairer sex, with more than a couple of the most daring slipping phone numbers into his hands. Kagome had trouble to keep from hitting every girl that dared look his way. 

Overall it had been a very tiring and interesting day, especially after Inuyasha decided he wanted one of those planks with wheels that many guys were riding on; a skateboard; man he could be such a child sometimes. There had been no way to convince him that he didn't need one. Worst thing was he tried his recently discovered puppy dog look on her mother; and it worked; Kagome felt like 'Sitting' him a few times. In the end he'd get the thing on the condition that he proved he could use it. 

Her mother had not listened to her advice that the condition was almost like a challenge. And Inuyasha being who he was never turned away from one, he was also very stubborn, a demon with excellent reflexes and still high on sugar and caffeine, which was making him act way to crazy. If her mother had meant to dissuade him she just took the wrong approach. 

        He got his skateboard of course, but it wasn't as easy as he thought, since his leg was not all right yet. The first time he placed his foot on one he ended flying into the air feet first and landing with a loud thud and much cursing on his butt. The second was no better, he flew again but this time went face first. It took him about an hour to finally get the gist of riding without falling, crashing, running into people and almost destroying half the store and one of the trash cans in the parking lot when he zipped out the doors having used too much force on his impulse. 

After that collision a guy named Dayu; same Dayu that was Yuka's twin; introduced himself and taught the young man a few tricks. Inuyasha picked them with ease; once he saw what he had to do. He learned to fight that way; watching samurai and other demons fight; then copying the movements. By the time they left the store he had become quite good with the tricks. He saw other kids doing different stuff and there was no doubt he'll them try later and the hanyou also got himself an invitation to go practice with Dayu and some friends at the Sakura Park.

End Flashback

"Inuyasha you're a jerk!" Kagome muttered.

       They had all seen the looks that crossed her face and correctly guessed who he was, undoubtedly that two timing guy she loved. The growl had been enough of course, she'd sounded so jealous! Kagome complained that he was possessive; in their eyes she'd just matched that statement too. But it surprised them to hear his name; she had never mentioned it before. Most of the time she just referred to him as 'jerk' adding variations or other descriptions like 'selfish', 'overprotective', 'insensitive', and so on. 

"Is he really that hot Yuka-chan?" Eri asked her really curious, since Kagome seemed to still be lost somewhere.

"You bet girl! Hojo-kun never had a chance! He's cute but this guy could easily be poster material."

"Wow! What does he look like?" Eri was moving impatiently, shaking Yuka's arm to make her speak.

"Earth to Kagome-chan! Earth to Kagome-chan!" Yuka called ignoring Eri and passing a hand in front of the girl's eyes. Kagome came back and blushed deep crimson.

"Sorry guys."

"Come on spill it out Yuka-chan! What does he look like?" Ayumi asked impatiently seeing her friend's mischievous smile.

"He's about this tall." She said raising her hand at least a head and ½ above her own. "Great, I mean really great body. Best ass I've seen." She was actually beginning to drool. "The most beautiful long hair you can imagine. And it's such a rare color: Silvery white, amber eyes… man he's handsome. I wouldn't mind if a guy like that two timed on me." That comment made Kagome blush even redder.

"How come you never told us this Inuyasha; really odd name for a guy; was such a handsome guy?"

"How do you know his name?" Kagome asked defensively, perhaps Yuka had been one of those who slipped her phone number to him when she wasn't looking; her friend was quite the flirt. But she dismissed the thought, believing she was starting to get paranoid.

"Girl you were really out of it, you just said it." Ayumi commented 

"Kagome-chan you must really introduce him to us!" 

"Yeah I gotta see what you see in him!" Just then the math sensei came in and all talk about Inuyasha was temporarily put aside.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

        Inuyasha managed to go over his initial panic paying close attention to his surroundings and doing his best to ignore the people but specially the demon scent; as really no demon had come charging to attack him; by the time he reached the subway car he acted like he'd been using the thing for most of his life. Inwardly he felt a bit intimidated by the car's automatic doors; they looked like gaping demonic mouths. 

He decided to tell Asami what he found in his cave, the scrolls addressed to him, the other stuff and his mother's spell book. That puzzled her, back in the warring states period books did not exist in Japan, all writing was done in rice paper scrolls. He agreed, saying that although the book was old it was not made in his time. The first scroll he read had explained very little and only gave him several instructions to follow. Some of which he'd already followed, but there was one that confused him. It told him to have his eyes checked; something about pure white dog-demons having some kind of birth defect; and if needed get a contraption called eye glasses before he even attempted to go on reading the other stuff.

"Have your eyes checked?" Asami was stupefied. 

"Yes, that's what it said."

"Well…" She began thoughtfully. "That could easily explain why you have trouble with the small print… It's so obvious, but with you being…" She stopped before saying he was a demon; there were too many people in the subway car. An old woman beside her leaned closer to hear, she apparently was finding their conversation quite interesting.

"Do you mind baba? We are having a private conversation." He told the woman, looking none to friendly.

"Inuyasha it's not polite to address senior citizens that way."

"Feh!"

"You should apologize." The old woman gave him a smug look.

"I'm NOT apologizing! She should mind her own business. It's not polite to listen to private conversations either." He glared at the hag through narrowed eyes.

"Yes you're right. Would you mind Obaa-san? This really concerns only us." She said politely. The old woman shrugged and turned away, not without glaring at Inuyasha, who returned it. "I wouldn't have thought it possible for you to need glasses, but… the fact is you can't read small print."

"Feh! It's not possible!" He said with utter conviction. "I probably just need to practice reading more. I barely remembered what Ofukuro taught me, besides what are these 'eye glasses' thingies anyway."

        And so she started explaining what they were and what they were for. Since the car was so full of people he got to see many wearing the contraption that had as many different forms as the humans who wore them. Asami told him that if they had time that day she'll take him to get examined, if not the next. He did not like how it sounded, like he had some kind of odd disease or something. Anyway he was still skeptical about the scroll, even if so far it had been correct in its suggestions. He really couldn't believe that this time it was his youkai blood that had a weakness, when it always was his human side that made him 'weak'. 

_'But… There are pictures that prove it.' _That annoying little voice in the back of his mind reminded him. _'There's proof.'_ He growled to himself, it just went against everything he had believed and experienced so far to think his youkai blood had a problem.

        They reached their station and went off; the police precinct only a couple of blocks away. As they walked Asami handed him a strange thing she called 'wallet', Inuyasha peered at it and sniffed. The faint scent of the paper things called 'money' came from it; he'd been introduced to this time currency the day before at the 'mall' place. At his inquiring glance, she explained that he might need some 'money' to buy himself lunch or something to drink, besides he might have to pay for the subway ticket in case the detective didn't give him a ride back to the shrine.

        The police station was a large building 5 stories high; it was full of humans dressed in strange clothes. Asami explained that they were uniforms and used to distinguish the police officers from the rest of the people. Inuyasha pointed out that the 'Nomura' policeman had not been wearing that type of clothes; she told him that some didn't because of their higher rank. Thankfully he did not ask for more explanations, she probably couldn't give him one. Inside they had to leave their full names, and Inuyasha was aware that again the scroll was right, he needed a family name. Asami was about to give his as Higurashi when he went ahead and stated to the officer. 

"Shirosenshi, Inuyasha Shirosenshi." The man punched some set of odd things that made a clacking noise.

After hearing the whirring of some machine that left an odd inky scent, he was presented with a piece of paper with characters inside a clear and unfamiliar plastic stuff. He took it not wanting to appear ignorant, and then noticed the man wore a similar thing stuck to his clothes. So trying to look as if he'd done it all his life he managed to stick the thing to his trousers waist line. Then they were instructed to take the 'el-e-va-tor' to the fifth floor. Detective Nomura's office was to their right then going all the way to the end of the hall. Once they moved from the desk Asami couldn't help but ask.

"Shirosenshi? Where did you get that name?" It was not common and both she and her husband had known a Shirosenshi family.

"The scroll said I could use it." He frowned. "In fact it said it was my family's name." He scratched his head a bit puzzled. "That thing left more questions than answers, although so far it's been right."

"Maybe you'll begin getting answers as you read on." She led him into the elevator and saw take a deep breath steeling himself as he got inside another strange machine.

        The ride up was fast, and they came into a large noisy room filled with cubicles, lots of people and at least a couple of demons, which only served to put Inuyasha on edge. She started moving toward her right when the hanyou stopped her. He started sniffing and the Detective's scent came from the other way, he then caught the whiff of something familiar. The alcoholic beverage the thugs had imbibed. It came from the general area from where the detective's odor came; so he began moving purposely toward the back of the room, stopping every few cubicles to sniff confirming his direction.

        His antics were strange enough and began calling the attention of the officers on the floor. Many stopped what they were doing to look at the strange kid, the rumor that Nomura was going to use a teen with an exceptional sense of smell to track the park killer had been running around the precinct since the day before. So the young man sniffing about the place, with a very embarrassed woman tagging along must be the one.

        Someone had the courtesy to inform Detective Nomura and he came out of his office followed by Watanabe to find Inuyasha sniffing the air only a few cubicles from his office, he expected the kid to head straight in his direction. But instead he dove into Detective Fukasawa's place, making the officer yelp in surprise at finding a very determined young man sniffing around and then without hesitation open the lower drawer of his file cabinet and pull from the back of it his two bottles of whiskey. He sniffed one then the other before the stupefied man, then triumphantly selected one and said.

"This is the one." Nomura came into view then, looking none too pleased.

"Kid what the hell is this all about?"

"This is the thing those thugs drank." He gave him a bottle of Whiskey, a few eyes widened in surprise including Nomura's. That was indeed the brand of the bottle found at the site of the attack. Only those officers who were there that night knew about that particular piece of evidence.

"And how did you manage to find it in my closed drawer boy?" Detective Fukasawa asked finally recovering from his surprise. He was annoyed that a kid had found his secret cache.

"I'm no boy 'police man'" Inuyasha stated, looking none to friendly.

"Whatever. How did you know it was there? No one did!"

"The stench reaches all the way to the elevator." He pronounced the last word carefully hoping no one noticed it was unfamiliar to him. "How could anyone miss it?"

"Stench?" A man peering from over the panel asked. "Boy I'm right beside him and I didn't smell a thing!" Inuyasha growled low at the man for calling him boy and it got him curious looks from the others who were also peering inside the cramped cubicle.

"Stinking as you do of smoke it's no wonder you can't smell at all." Inuyasha retorted.

"Hey! I don't stink!"

"Erizawa-kun you smoke?" The cubicle owner asked surprised.

"Er… Yeah I do. But I never smoke more than 4 cigarettes a day."

"So this is the 'prodigy kid' who's going to help you crack the 'park killer's' case?" Fukasawa asked.

"I thought you've finally gone nuts Seijuro-kun when I heard the rumor earlier." Someone said from behind the detective. "But this was pretty impressive. You might still catch the man."

 Nomura just shook his head, he had wanted to keep Inuyasha's involvement as quiet as possible, but someone had gotten a hold of the information and with the kid's performance there was no way to do that anymore.

"Please come this way Higurashi-san. And every body else come on back to work this is not a show." He told Asami signaling for her to follow. "You too kid I want you to meet my partner."

"I'm not a kid!" He snapped.

"Yeah right."

        Just then he saw him, standing outside the door that seemed to be their destination, acting more on impulse than rational thought he swiftly placed himself in a protective stance before Higurashi-sama. Just like he did with Kagome, his hand again going to his side only to remember he was not carrying Tetsusaiga, his knuckles cracked and a low menacing growl could be heard coming from him.

        To Detective Nomura utter surprise his partner Kojiro Watanabe assumed a defensive posture, letting out a low cat like hiss that he'd never heard. He watched the kid intently ready to react as soon as there was movement. It was obvious the dislike between those two and it was attracting everyone's attention again.

"Do you know each other?" He finally asked, Watanabe was the first to snap out of whatever trance he'd been in, and assumed a less threatening posture, in a way inviting the dog-demon in front of him to do the same.

"Inuyasha?" Asami asked in a tone of voice that reminded him of Kagome, so he too snapped out of it and wearily relaxed his stance only a fraction.

"No, but I know his kind." Inuyasha said very softly, for her ears only. She knew then that the young man in front of her was either a demon or a hanyou.

"Let's go inside where we can talk." Seijuro suggested, he went into the office followed by Asami, Inuyasha and Kojiro were last. Once everyone was seated, coffee offered and served, the Ltnt. Introduced himself.

"I'm Lieutenant Kojiro Watanabe." He offered his hand in greeting to Asami as was proper, the young dog-demon was weary and growled softly in warning. It was understood by the other demon, no tricks, no harming his human. Watanabe sighed inu-youkai were so possessive. 

"Asami Higurashi." She responded and shook the proffered hand. Next was the dog demon's turn and the ltnt. a Neko hanyou dared him to refuse with his eyes.

"Feh!" The inu-youkai said, before he took the proffered hand and shook it firmly accepting the challenge. "Inuyasha Shirosenshi."

"Nice meeting you." He said politely and then added. "So you're to be Nomura's nose? I'd say your name is quite fitting."

"Grrrrrrr" To the young man's surprise Asami elbowed him, and gave him a look that said he'd better stop it, he shouldn't keep on acting like a dog-demon when he had to make people believe he was human. Inuyasha appeared fit to rebel, but in the end subsided. This Neko worked for the 'police' among humans, so he could probably be tolerated. Even if all his instincts screamed for him to attack.

"Shirosenshi is you family's name kid?" Inuyasha knew the kid thing was just to annoy him, yet he could not avoid being angry. "Why didn't you tell me Higurashi-san?"

"She didn't know it." Inuyasha answered instead. "There had been no need for me to tell her." Both Nomura and Watanabe bore inquiring faces, but he forwarded nothing more.

"Hmmm… Somehow your whole name sounds familiar…" The detective expression was thoughtful. "I'll remember later. Anyway ready to take the tests?"

"I wouldn't be here if I wasn't."

"If it isn't much trouble can you tell me what these tests are going to be about?" Asami asked.

"It'll be two sets of tests." Kojiro began explaining; after all it was him who arranged everything while Nomura talked to the chief. "One will be at Tokyo University, there are a group of scientist that developed some benchmarks to measure the acuteness of someone's sense of smell; with what I just witnessed I'm sure the kid is going to come off the scale. They are widely accepted, and on occasions had been used to support blind people testimonies in court." Asami nodded, she seemed to understand what was said even if the young hanyou had absolutely no idea but since she did not object, he was sure it was alright. "The other is more of a comparison set of tests. We need a reference, and we'll get that through comparing his ability to that of our best trackers."

"Dogs." Inuyasha said sounding quite displeased.

"Yes, dogs. We have no other way to compare or to really prove what you can do." Nomura said. "You'll be coming with us Higurashi-san?"

"No Detective, I'll be running some errands today and working on getting Inuyasha's custody."

"I see. I talked to my Captain about the kid's…"

"Grrrrrrr"

"If you keep growling I'll start to believe you are more dog that human." Kojiro said, looking at the hanyou sitting before him. It had the desired effect, the young demon before him stopped growling and would probably start watching himself every time he felt like it.

_'I wonder where he came from.' _The Neko hanyou thought. _'He seems too wild to have been around civilization for long, but most inu-youkais live in cities if not all, and are used to mingle among other types of youkai. He was surprised to see me. I'll have to talk privately with the pup."_

"As I was saying, I talked to the Captain about the kid's situation and even though it's a bit irregular he has agreed to accept you as his temporal guardian until, you get his custody. So I'll need you to sign some papers." He said showing her what she had to sign. "We'll also be at the shrine later today to talk to you daughter, our artist Miss Kazumi Yamamoto will accompany us to get the sketches. Then as I promised we won't talk to her again."

"We'll wait…" Asami began saying, before she was interrupted.

"You are not going." Inuyasha firmly told Kojiro, and that surprised the Neko-youkai. Kagome would be scared, she could sense youkai easily and would probably try to kill him to protect the Shikon no Kakera she had.

"I'm not? Why not?" Kojiro asked, and Inuyasha was left speechless. He couldn't say it was because Kagome had Miko powers and would see through the concealing spell. She'd know what he was the moment he was inside the shrine grounds.

"Just don't go near Kagome!" He snarled and Kojiro raised an eyebrow at his words. This was piquing his natural curiosity.

"Kid come with me, I'll leave you to settle the paper work Seijuro. We'll wait for you in the parking lot." Inuyasha eyed the Neko wearily. "It's my turn to drive, so hand the keys." The Detective threw a set of keys to the other man, they were easily caught, and then a larger object flew his way. Kojiro caught it too and examined it. "Tapes? Hey if I drive it's my turn to play what I want!"

"Forgot to tell you, our usual car is being serviced. This one doesn't have a CD player." Nomura said with such an innocent expression that everyone was sure he 'forgot' it on purpose. "It's parked on our parking slot, dark blue Nissan Maxima."

"Damn Seijuro! One of these days you're gonna get it. Besides we rate a Nissan Maxima but it has no CD?"

"Don't ask me!" The older man said shrugging.

"Now come with me Inuyasha." Kojiro said, the hanyou gave a look to Asami for confirmation that she'll be fine, the older woman nodded and he went after the Neko, all senses alert.

        They walked in silence and took the elevator to the basement, once down Kojiro took the lead. Inuyasha surveyed the place, looking for a possible ambush. It was just the perfect place for one, too many objects that could hide an attacker, enough scents to confuse. Especially the disgusting fumes of the 'cars', there were also few people. Kojiro had chosen it because of the later it was a better place to have a discrete demon to demon conversation. They reached the car, the lieutenant unlocked it, signaled for Inuyasha to take the back seat and he got into the drivers place.

"Now we can talk without humans around." Kojiro said and on the rear view mirror he say the young hanyou give him a distrusting look. "You are not from around here." The Neko stated, but the young dog-demon remained quiet. "Look I don't know were you come from, but every pack leader all over the world not just Japan knows we agreed not to fight each other; or the humans for that matter; about 200 years ago." Inuyasha had a surprised look on his face that had a tint of disbelief.

"No one told me anything." He replied cautiously. This got him a raised eyebrow from Kojiro.

"Come on pup surely your pack leader must have taught you some history." The pup thing made the hanyou growl. "Who is your pack leader?" There was no response. "Come on… Inuyasha if I meant to attack you I would surely have done so by now, don't you think? We are alone down here, and I have a gun. I won't harm you, why do you think I joined the police? My job is to protect both humans and youkai; of course humans are not aware of it; but that's what I do anyway. I catch the bad guys." 

Kojiro could see the younger hanyou was measuring his words, the mistrustful expression still on his face, but not fear, only the kind of alertness of those who constantly live on the edge ready to snap at the least provocation.

"I lived in the forest." He finally began saying, not really trusting the demon on the front seat but aware that what he said was surprisingly like what the scroll had told him. 

"I know of some groups still living in the forests trying to keep as pure as possible to our roots. But to my knowledge all dog demons dwell in cities." The neko hanyou commented. "Still… even those youkai in the forest know about the changes."

"I've been on my own since I was a 5 year old pup, and I've been fighting youkai and humans since then. You wouldn't beat me easily, I'm hard to get."

"On your own? Fighting youkai and humans? Why would you do such a thing?"

"I'm a hanyou." He responded as if it explained everything.

"What does that have to do with anything? I'm a hanyou too." The neko was perplexed. And Inuyasha returned his perplexed look, not really comprehending why he took it so casually.

_'Have things changed so much now that it doesn't matter anymore if I'm a hanyou? Have demons finally accepted half-breeds?'_ He thought confused, and then heard the other hanyou sigh and shake his head.

"I guess I understand… You probably ran into some of those really extreme purists that resist change. And well not many humans know about us… you being a hanyou would have scared them… Pup you had pretty bad luck, but don't worry the city folk is quite different." That got him another surprised look, the distrust was still there but he could tell the kid had relaxed his guard a bit. "Now why would you be left alone to fend for yourself in the forest?"

"I rather not talk about that." Inuyasha said tensely, giving the impression that is was a private affair although the truth was he really didn't know what to say.

"So why don't you want me to see this girl?" Kojiro asked deciding to go the kids way and change the subject.

"She'll see what you are."

"I doubt it; so far I haven't met a human that could see through my concealing spell. I have a couple of kitsunes in the family." At Inuyasha's inquiring look he explained. "Best tricks around. There is nothing like a kitsune for disguising. My cousins are really good ones an actor the others military." He informed proudly to the younger hanyou.

_'Nekos mixing with kitsunes?'_ He wondered, in his time something like that was almost unthinkable. Canine types of youkai did mingle, but felines? _'This is getting weirder by the second.'_

"Kagome can…" He hesitated a bit before adding. "She has very strong Miko powers."

"Humans with Miko power are rare nowadays." Commented Kojiro. "What about you? Your concealing spell is not strong." Inuyasha growled again, he was very proud of his spell, and this neko was saying it was weak! "You need more practice pup. Surely if she has Miko powers she's seen your true form."

"She knows what I am."

"So what's the problem? If she knows about you then I can't see why it'll be a problem if we met." 

The neko's argument was valid; so far he had not been threatening in any way; he had explained that it was his job to protect both humans and youkai. In fact was being quite informative about youkai relations in this time. Perhaps it was not so bad to allow him to do his job, but how could he explain without telling him about the well and the Shikon no Tama?

"Kagome was attacked by a centipede demon…" He finally began saying recounting how he'd met her but changing a few things. "In the forest where I lived… I rescued her from this demon, I was not using a concealing spell and neither was the centipede, she didn't mind me being a hanyou and we became friends. But that's not the only demon that has attacked her, so she doesn't trust youkai."

"So you decided to protect her?" He said rummaging in the cassette bag, muttering a curse and shuddering when he read the label of the first he took out. "Disco? Nomura you're so dead!" He muttered again.

"Yes, but her attackers are not youkai. What's this 'disco' thing?"

"That's as much as I found out, they don't smell like there's even a trace of demon blood there." The cop agreed with the young man. "Disco is a type of music, you probably were not born when it came about 20 odd years ago. Man it was awful; I was around then; let's say it's not something I like. But Nomura has odd tastes in music." He kept looking until he found something he liked. "Ah! Pink Floyd! The division bell! Now this is good and not that old." Inuyasha just raised one eyebrow at the neko, who plugged the cassette thingy into a strange slot in the front of the car, some music started to play it was soft and lament like, and he liked it. "Man this is good! I just love this group; don't know about you though pup, this is not really something young ones like."

"I never heard it before but so far I like." Some how he was not minding that much that Kojiro called him a pup, he also felt less tense now. He didn't trust the hanyou yet, but maybe he could give him a chance to prove he wasn't one of the bad guys.

"Perhaps if you're there she won't feel threatened." He said returning to the topic of Kagome now that he had something nice to hear in the background. "I still have to see her, it's my job. Anyway Nomura says you don't want her to know you're involved in the search."

"I'm not sure it'll work." He said after thinking a bit, how was he going to explain his presence to her?

_'Ah the fighting lessons! I can tell her I'm there to teach her to fight that way I can be there when they arrive! Or that 'skateboard' thingy. Hmmm... Wouldn't mind riding on it, I should try those tricks this Dayu guy taught me.'_ He thought pleased to find an answer to that small problem. _'Thing is, how am I going to keep her from doing something like asking me to kill this guy or she trying to protect the Shikon no Tama?'_

"If she knows Kagome will get involved too. Damn wench is too stubborn! Besides it is dangerous, these humans have already killed 6 women."

"Actually Inuyasha the toll is 18 so far, including the ones from Saturday. And not all victims were human."

"18!" Inuyasha's eyes went wide open.

_'So many!__ Why?'_ His mind could not understand why a human would do such a thing. Some were evil of course, but this was just too demonic. 

"Some were youkai? How?"

"2 youkai teens; probably too inexperienced since they were around 13 years; 1 hanyou. She was older; at least 20; and I think she gave them a lot of trouble, but in the end she was overpowered. She was the worst we've encountered, it was really hard to identify her remains."

_'They were able to overcome a hanyou? The youkai were mere kids, but Kagome is not that strong!'_ He wondered. _'There's no doubt these men committed both attacks, then how in the seven hells did she manage to escape?'_

"I really can't understand these humans… They act more like those youkais that feed on emotions."

"No one understands these people pup. But this is not such a rare situation; there have been several serial murderers through out time, the great majority of them human. By the way the emotion eaters became extinct last century, as they also began preying on youkai ignoring the treaties and alliances. They were hunted down and destroyed."

"I have one question… You're a neko and should have a pretty good nose, so why aren't you using it to track these guys?"

"I do have a decent nose, but I have to admit it's not nearly as accurate** as an inu's. Best noses around, save for kitsunes; we have a few in narcotics they just love to wear disguises and work undercover; unfortunately they are not available to help at the moment. And well… I can't really blow out my identity if all of a sudden I develop this great sense of smell. I knew from the beginning there were two guys; my nose told me so; but I had no way of proving it. That's were you come in handy pup."

"I come in handy?" He repeated.

"Yes, no inu-youkai works for the police, at least in Japan. I still haven't figured out why but for cases like this it's just what we need. I'm glad you're going to help and we'll get confirmation of your better sense of smell. Now we can prove 'my hunch' about there being two murderers."

"You say it as if you count already that I'll pass those tests."

"You will…" He sniffed then and looked toward the end of the parking lot. "Nomura's coming, he doesn't know I'm a hanyou, and as most humans around is not aware that we are still around."

"I'm not telling if you aren't." This made Kojiro laugh heartily and Inuyasha grinned. It was surprising he had actually been talking civilly with another hanyou; somehow this Neko had managed to make him comfortable enough. It was nice for a change not having to be on the defensive, worried that someone might attack. Things were really different here than back at his time.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: Shirosenshi means white warrior (soldier). I just put together the two words probably it's not the proper way to do it, but I'm just starting to learn Japanese. 

Ryoutou means two swords.

* IHOP = International House of Pancakes, my favorite place for breakfast when I go to the United States. I'm not sure there's one in Japan, there used to be one here in my country (Mexico) but I'm not sure it's still here. :(

** After doing some research I found out cats depend more on their sight and ears for hunting, even though they do have a good sense of smell.

If you happen to find any errors, grammatical, spelling or any other kinds please inform me and I'll correct them ASAP.


	10. Chapter 10

**Present Time.******

**Inuyasha Fanfiction**

**By alandrem**

**Disclaimer: Blah, Blah, Blah. Same as chapter one. All brands and groups belong to their rightful owners.**

**Author Note: Thanks guys for the reviews both on FF.net and by e-mail. Sorry it's taking so long, but real life intrudes sometimes.**

Also I'll like to give special thanks to Lightning, Naoko Cat Girl and Telosphilos for the wonderful job they did editing the chapter. You were great and fast thanks a lot again.

I also made my first attempt at an anime music video; I just finished it and would have it available through grokster, morpheous or Kazaa (It's already available here, because I still have to upload it on the following places.) Streamload, http://www.animemusicvideos.org, and my own page. I only used footage from the 1st and 2nd. Eps. It's kind of an introduction for Kagome of the Sengoku Jidai in Axel Rose's voice (Guns N' Roses Welcome to the Jungle) the song is old but I thought it fit just marvelously. Anyway it's just a first attempt, and I'm already planning a few more. The name is: Inuyasha - GNR - Welcome to the Jungle(Short).avi

Before I go on I'm making a mailing list to inform you of updates, if you want to be included please tell me on the review.

Anyway here is the chapter, hope you like it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The tests at Tokyo University took them only a couple of hours during which Inuyasha managed to project an image of calm assurance and familiarity with all the modern things he was presented, but it was hard, because deep inside he felt quite edgy. Basically and contrary to his usual self, he avoided arguing and complied with what was asked, speaking as little as possible. When some personal data was required, it was Nomura who answered according to what Mrs. Higurashi provided him with. It kept him from blundering into dangerous terrain.  

They told him what everything was before they started and let him sniff all the fragrances that would be used during the tests. Some were quite noxious, like that gasoline, in large concentrations it made him dizzy. He was able to discern that it was the basic scent those horseless carriages; cars; smelled of. He was surprised to discover that after just one exposure to a scent he could recognize it everywhere. It was memorized with incredible ease. After that he had to sit in a room full of odd contraptions, with an even odder thingy strapped to his face. From that thingy, scents poured in different concentrations, going from barely noticeably to downright stench which caused him much trouble to withstand. 

        Thankfully they did not just use modern scents, some were flowers, plants and foodstuffs he could recognize and name easily. It made him feel slightly comforted to smell something familiar among so many strange things. Somewhere after the first hour they ran out of scents, at least those they categorized, so one of the assistants went out to get a hold of anything that might be used. Where he was able to get a cat, dog, a bird and some mice went beyond him.

He only had trouble when one of the assistants in charge of the scents selected, by mistake, a very strong synthetic ink and let it blow full force. Inuyasha's eyes opened wide as he gagged and managed only a grunt before he fell off the chair he was sitting on in a dead faint, unable to deal with it. Ink had that effect on him. 

To Nomura's utter surprise Kojiro, the more even tempered of the two, almost beat up the assistant who made the mistake. The detective was really surprised how they had changed so dramatically from their initial reactions, not that the kid seemed to trust anyone yet, but the hostility was completely gone. Inuyasha did not seem to mind that much when Watanabe had called him pup, but he would growl or say something nasty at being called a kid.

Kojiro took charge and ordered one of the assistants to get him some oxygen to clear the kid's air ways. Inuyasha was completely out of it, but surprisingly his weak concealing spell held. It was in a diluted condition that let his aura seep, but it worked nonetheless. That was something that really puzzled the neko, normally those spells would banish when the caster was unconscious, needing some external help to keep it up. There were rumors of a scant few who could actually hold them in that condition, but to him it had been only that, rumors, until he saw it with his own eyes.

The neko was up for another surprise, now that the pup's aura was filtering almost in full force he realized it was also unusually strong*. He had never felt one such as his. Who was he really? He could tell his story about living in the forest and fighting both human and youkai was not a lie; thanks to some special training received at the Captain's insistence; but he also got the feeling there was more to it than just what he was saying. His neko curiosity was awakened and he had to find out.

After some minutes of waiting for Inuyasha to regain consciousness with no result it was finally decided to suspend the tests. They had already gone beyond what they would normally do anyway. The scientists could not believe what he was able to detect, scents that no normal human should be able to, and had gotten a bit zealous in their desire to find out how far the young man could go.

        Nomura carried the young hanyou who was surprisingly light considering the strength he had shown on that grip Saturday night, while Watanabe followed with the small oxygen tank. The later had insisted they take it, knowing full well that it would take a while for the hanyou's olfactory glands to recover. Most youkai in that day and age had to deal with an olfactory overload at least once in their lifetimes, and being linked to an oxygen tank was the only known remedy.

"I guess we have to take him back to the shrine." The detective commented after strapping the kid in the back seat and taking his place on the front. "But I'm not really looking forward to dealing with Higurashi-san if we deliver him unconscious."

"You think she might forbid the pup from helping?" Watanabe asked, he had the switch on to listen to the music, but waited to turn on the car until a direction was decided.

"Yeah, not that I think it'll do any good if the kid decides he still wants to help."

"Then what is it?"

"I'm not sure… I got the feeling she was overly protective of him… and… I think there's something odd going on."

"You don't think she and the kid…" He let his word trail the implication, eyeing Inuyasha on the rear view mirror, still unconscious.

"Kojiro get your mind out of the gutter." Nomura glared at his partner. "That's not it. I actually think he's the daughter's boyfriend." He stole a glance at Inuyasha too. "There are just too many unknown things about him. I don't like mysteries and at the moment he is a big one."

"I agree. Now solving mysteries is what we do best, so we'll crack this one too. Where to Seijuro? I think he'll be fine in an hour or two, perhaps even less."

"So how come you knew exactly what to do eh?"

"Huh? Oh just something I picked up hanging at the coroners. The stench there can get pretty bad." Was the neko's nonchalant answer.

"Head to the training grounds then, and let's grab a bite to eat on the way."

"Not a bad idea."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Not one rumor." Miroku said sitting by a small creek with Shippou perched on his shoulder. Sango followed suit sitting out of range from his wandering hands, and signaled for Kirara to sit between them just for good measure.

"And no youkai either. But it's still early and we are not that far from the village… Inuyasha's scent must still cling to the area."

"Does it Shippou?" Miroku asked the kitsune who looked at him without a clue.

"Does it what Miroku?"

"Does Inuyasha's scent still cling to this area?"

"Hmm I'm not really sure." He said after sniffing a bit. That got him raised eyebrows from both adults. "Hey I'm just a kid!"

"Yes, but you are also a youkai and to top that a FOX youkai. You must have a very good sense of smell." The monk pointed out.

"I'm still a kid!"

"What's that supposed to mean Shippou-chan?" Sango asked. "We know you have used that sense every once in a while."

"Only to tail something or someone I know very well… and only if it walked or moved on the ground. Oka did not get to teach me much about tracking." He said apologetically as a sad expression crossed his face. "And Otou was teaching me when the thunder brothers killed him." He finished.

"I'm sorry to have brought it up Shippou." Miroku told the kid and patted his head.

_'Maybe I should tell Inuyasha. Now that he's realized he has responsibilities towards Shippou he might feel inclined to take up from where his parents left off.' _He shook his head at the mental image of the bad tempered hanyou trying to train the kit. The monk could not help but smile, that young man had no patience at all. Another thought crossed his mind; perhaps he too should start taking a bit of responsibility for Shippou. At least for as long as he was around, the way things were going he was not sure how long that would be. _'I guess I need to do some serious thinking and meditate about our new situation.'_

"Hey Houshi-sama what's so funny?" Sango questioned him as his smile widened and then looked thoughtful, but the smile lingered.

"Ah! Nothing Sango." He responded, then after a slight pause asked. "Shippou how would you like to learn to read and write?" Sango stared sharply at him, wondering what had gone through his head to offer that.

_'Things are starting to change, and it just took one little realization. We are a family, and each of us has roles to play. Well if Houshi-sama is going to assume his role of uncle I might as well do too.' _The tajiiya mussed. _'Shippou is really only a kid and he needs attention and some education.'_

"Really? You would teach me?" he eyed the houshi surprised.

"If you want." The kit seemed to think it a few moments before saying.

"Yes I'll like to learn Miroku. Maybe if I can read I'll understand why Kagome has to leave us for those spell books she keeps reading."

"I can't guarantee you'll understand them, because I can't myself. They are rather confusing, and they have some strange symbols, but at least you'll be able to know what some of them say. Now let's get going, it's still early and we can reach the next village before nightfall."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

        The young hanyou regained consciousness just as they finished ordering at the McDonald's drive thru. For a slight moment he was disoriented, but was able to grasp his surroundings quickly. His head hurt and breathing through his nose stung a bit. He tried to remove the mask, but Watanabe suggested that he leave it on for a while longer. He was also informed they had ordered something to eat for him too. Something called a Big Mac, two actually, fries and a coke. The last two items he recognized at least so he just shrugged and used that seldom pronounced word: thanks.

        After eating, he had to admit that Big Mac thing was tasty and could have eaten at least one more. They drove to the outskirts of the city for some time, then got caught in something called a 'traffic jam' that made both police men swear and curse lengthily at half the other cars around, although it was not loud enough for anyone outside to hear. During breaks in their swearing they argued about the music, forgetting he was in the back seat. The hanyou shook his head. These two reminded him a bit of how he got along with Miroku, except there was more familiarity between the police men; almost like brothers; than what he and the bouzu shared.  

_'Perhaps things will change. It must be nice to get along with someone like these two do. Hanyou and human.'_ He mussed_. 'I've kept myself closed off, but so has Miroku. Probably doesn't want to get involved with people because of his curse. And I… I was alone too long. He's older I think, but perhaps we can be closer friends, Sango too.'_ He reasoned, as he watched out the window, bored. Then he became aware of what he just thought and his golden eyes widened in surprise_._

_'Do I really want things to change?'_ His mind turned around the question for a few moments. _'Things have started to change already. I was able to tell them some embarrassing things and laugh in their presence.' _He let out a soft sigh that went unnoticed by the other passengers thanks to the mask he still wore._ 'How long since I really laughed with someone? Too long I guess, but… it was nice.' _Then his thoughts centered on the kitsune.__

_'Ah Shippou.__ That's something I'm not sure I can deal with._' Another sigh as he frowned a bit._ 'I'm supposed to protect him which I've already done several times before and I don't mind doing; but teach him? Nurture him?' _His frown deepened.

_'How exactly do I feel towards him?' _Inuyasha asked himself.

_'He is a nuisance, impertinent, and he goes almost any length just to annoy me, but… Sometimes he is not that bad, tries to cheer me and everyone up and does his best to be useful in a fight; not that he can, he's still too young. He helped to take care of me when I was injured more than once. And even if he knows he's going to get bumped on the head he still hangs around me more when Kagome is not around than he does with either Miroku or Sango.'_

_'But then I'm a youkai… at least half of one.' _He went on thinking._ 'So I guess he feels he has more in common with me than with them. And, well, the girls have a point, the twerp is actually cute.' _He shook his head, as he glanced outside the window only to find row upon row of barely moving vehicles. It seemed they had not moved an inch since he started with this line of thought.

_'How exactly do I feel towards the pup?' _He asked himself yet again, and this time he decided to picture in his mind how he would feel if each of the members of his pack died. 

Kagome he could not even bear the thought of it. He felt like crying; something he had not done even when his Ofukuro died. His heart compressed and the pain was so great he changed immediately his thoughts in another direction. If Sango, Miroku, Myoga-jiji, Kaede-baba and Kirara were to die he'll grieve and miss them. His heart hurt too but not as much as with Kagome. Then he pictured Shippou dead… 

_'Woah!'_ He thought at the emotions such an image brought. _'When did I get so fond of the little pest?'_ He felt like crying, it hurt a lot, not as much as the young woman's death, but still enough. He had been pondering about his feelings for the kitsune kit, and it never crossed his mind that he had grown to care that much for him.

_'No.'_ He thought. _'I've known I care a lot for both Kagome and Shippou for some time. I just didn't want to admit it to myself.' _Another sigh._ 'How they managed to make me care goes beyond me. Thing is they both did.' _He scratched his head thoughtfully_. 'Now that I know what I feel the question is; can I really take the responsibility of raising him? I've been on my own since I was little… I barely remember Ofukuro, how do I go about it?_' Inuyasha's head reeled thinking about the situation without really getting anywhere. He had been yawning for some time and finally just drifted into sleep. 

        They reached the police kennels and training grounds, where they were greeted by Captain Suzuki, the man in charge of the K9 unit. He was one of Nomura's friends and had agreed to pit his dogs against the kid; although he was skeptical. In his opinion, no man could ever compete with a dog in the sniffing department. It was impossible.

        Nomura showed him the results obtained at Tokyo University and the Captain could not believe what he was reading, although he had to admit the validity of the results. The kid, Inuyasha, seemed to have a sense of smell even better than that of his precious dogs.

        As Inuyasha waited for Nomura to talk with his friend, he surveyed the place, It was a large one storied building, in the middle of some fenced field. There were several humans around, but the scent that permeated the area was that of dogs. A lot of them. Some of the scents were very old, but still traceable. Before they came into the building, he had noticed one particular post outside that seemed to tell the story of all of those canines that had at one time been there. 

        Kojiro was slightly unnerved to be there more from instinctual reaction that by a real fear of dogs, and fidgeted while waiting for Nomura. Besides dogs were not really fond of him; they knew what he was, as the spell worked to fool only humans. Animals had a wider and better range of senses, not just sight. With cats there was no problem and more than once he had gotten some very interesting leads from those alley dwellers. There was one case when a house cat had told him where to find the murder weapon, his favorite human had been murdered and he felt strong dislike for the killer. 

"Afraid of dogs?" Inuyasha asked, giving him an uninterested side glace.

"Not really pup." The lieutenant responded. "Just a healthy respect for the mutts, they don't like me."

"It figures. What's taking this guy so long?" He asked in his normal gruff tone.

"They are old friends from their days at the academy, so they are probably catching up on things."

_'Old friends… hmmm… Old…'_ Inuyasha thought finally getting an idea to have revenge on the detective for calling him kid. So he approached both men, Kojiro watching intently, the hanyou had an odd expression on his face that could almost be mischief but wasn't.

"Nomura-jiji, let's go on with these tests. I don't have your time you know." He said; a wicked glint on his golden eyes.

"What did you just call me KID?" Exploded Nomura, as his friend the Captain roared with laughter. Kojiro too was laughing; Seijuro had just turned a slight shade below purple. Inuyasha though kept his face impassive, although deep inside he wanted to join the other two.

"Nomura-jiji. Are you deaf or something?" He raised an eyebrow, still ignoring the other two laughing.

"I'm not OLD! You'll call me detective kid." Nomura towered at least a head above the hanyou, and at the moment looked quite menacing. However Inuyasha had faced much worse enemies than this enraged human so he looked at him nonplussed.

"Yeah whatever, but what's taking so long?"

"I was only doing this for your sake punk. I'm not the one who passed out during the last test." That hit a nerve and Inuyasha's hand moved almost lightning fast to grab the human by the throat, and would have raised him from the floor had Kojiro not moved just as fast to stop him.

"Don't." was the neko's soft warning, a hand resting on his shoulder. There was also a very soft hiss, the meaning quite clear: do not touch this human or there'll be trouble. The younger hanyou let go.

"Damn it kid!" The detective exclaimed, rubbing his slightly sore throat. "You have a very short fuse."

"What's your name kid?" The Captain asked, Inuyasha glowered at him, but answered. Keeping in mind the courtesies used at the time.

"Inuyasha Shirosenshi." He offered his hand to the other man who took it and shook it firmly.

"I'm Captain Aritomo Suzuki, you seem to be pretty eager to go through these tests."

"If they're what I need to convince you f…" He decided that for the moment it was not necessary to antagonize the human so he watched his language. "- people that I have a good sense of smell then I go through with them."

"Ok, then let's go this way." He signaled starting to walk down the hall. "Are you coming Watanabe?"

"What? And have your crazy people complaining that their dogs get all exited? No way! I'll wait by the car or find something to do."

"Coward!" muttered Inuyasha only loud enough for the neko hanyou to hear.

"More respect to your elders pup." was the equally muttered response.

"Feh!"

        They went to a room at the end of the hall where a group of people and dogs lounged about. The moment he entered the place he became the recipient of curious glances by the humans, but to his surprise the dogs knew what he was even before he entered and got a respectful greeting. They all approached him and waited for the eldest, a mixed breed male to give him the customary greeting by sniffing him out on his privates, like he would any other dog, and then raised on its hind legs and licked the hanyou's chin.

"Rurouni!" A middle aged man called, as he approached. "Heel!" The dog moved to his side with a sigh. "You must forgive him, Rurouni is really a well trained dog."

"Why should I…" He began saying. After all, that was the customary greeting among dogs and he was a dog demon. Although he had not frequented human settlements were dogs usually lived. He had dealt with them before; he looked at the dog inquiringly.

'Not allowed.' The dog's thoughts came clearly to his mind as he let out a soft woof.

'Why not?' Was the hanyou's question, he also woofed, but it was too low for the humans to hear. The other animals in the room perked their ears.

'They don't like it.' Rurouni told him.

'Then why did you do it?'

'You inu-youkai, it's proper.' The dog answered. 'The young ones need to learn proper way to greet inu-youkai.' Inuyasha just nodded. The dog also let some memories filter, he'd been rescued from the streets by an inu-youkai who took him with the humans that trained and cared for him. He was grateful. 'Inu-youkai good.' And it was then that he realized Nomura was trying to talk to him.

"Kid is there something wrong? You just broke of in the middle of the sentence." Inuyasha instinctively growled at the 'kid', but this time the five dogs in the room backed him up growling, baring fangs and bristling at the detective, to the surprise of their owners. 

"Ryoushi!" "Kuroi!" "Noir!" "Rurouni!" "Sake!" The owner's called their dogs' attention. The hanyou assumed a posture that let the animals know he was pleased and gave a small smile to the canines not showing his fangs. He let out another woof, this one a little louder.

"It's Ok he's not a threat, just annoying." He said aloud and the dogs immediately stopped their threatening behavior. He went to his knees and invited them to come closer again using a modified version of dog body language; as he did not have a tail. They approached and he let them sniff and lick his chin. He also sniffed and scratched their ears, returning their introduction. 

"How did you do that?" One of the owners, a young man, asked more surprised than angry. "Noir is well trained, and should not listen to anyone else except me!" Inuyasha was thoughtful for a moment. He had made them curious about him, something he did not want as he could not tell them: 'Oh I'm a dog demon and well… dogs obey me.' 

"I know dogs and they like me. This is their natural way of greeting, so why not let them use it? I at least don't mind." He told her, then turning to the dogs he told them with a soft woof to go back to their humans and to treat him like one. He got some very surprised looks from the canines.

"That is the natural way they greet a leader." A man in his mid 20's commented.

"Well I'm human, they just wanted to show respect." To his words he heard two very undog like snorts, one coming from the mixed breed called Rurouni and the other from the next oldest a female from a breed he did not know; in fat he did not recognize any of their breeds; he eyed both of them warningly. 

"Well guys this is Inuyasha Shirosenshi." The Captain introduced him. "He's here to compete with our dogs." There were some very skeptical looks and snorts sent in his direction even from the canines.

'Why do you need to compete with us?' A pretty long haired golden male asked, cocking its head curiously. He was young and looked quite smart.

'Yes inu-youkais have better noses.' A black beauty added.

'They don't know I'm a youkai. Besides they won't believe it anyway. But we'll show them won't we?' Wagging tails answered him. 

"Let me introduce you to some of the members of the police elite K9 unit. They are our best. The one with the mixed breed is Fujimaro Ando, his dog is Rurouni." The man approached and shook his hand. "He leads the narcotic detection team. Next are Ginko Hanari and Kuroi," a beautiful black lab wagged its tail, "who happens to be one of our best flammable substances detectors. Hiroshi Isobe and Noir," he was a golden lab, "both are in customs. Nyoko Okita and Ryoushi," he was the long haired golden youngster, who yapped happily. "Don't let his youthful appearance fool you, best nose around for tracking and searching. He's one of the few dogs trained for water search."

"Water search?" Inuyasha asked surprised.

"Yes he can detect bodies that have been underwater, as decomposing bodies produce gas it is released to the surface. He can detect it. Truthfully, I don't think you can match him, or any of the others." Nyoko Okita explained, a disdainful look on her face.

"Feh! Just watch me wench." She bristled a bit, but before she could say anything else the detective intervened.

"Judging by the results I have from Tokyo University, he might Nyoko." He had worked with her and her dog on the park killer case, so they knew each other.

"And finally Yasuo Sakai and Sake," who was a German shepherd, she was the one that snorted at the hanyou calling himself human. "They are also great for tracking and searching. Although Yasuo likes more the searching part; especially when natural disasters happen. Now let's start."

'I like.' Sake told Inuyasha. 'Yasuo understands dogs.'

        They began by moving the group to another room, it was decided the first test would be a simple one, just sniffing some piece of clothing and identifying the owner. Sake sniffed it then sniffed his way to the person. Inuyasha, on the other hand, sniffed it, then the air around him and just pointed to the origin of the trail scent. Accuracy and time were the important factors of the test. First time around no one could believe it and attributed it to luck. Second time, Sake's owner was still calling it luck. The third time there was no doubt; he had surpassed the dog. It was all done with different persons. The hanyou was even faster in identifying the odor on the cloth.

"Inuyasha 1 – Dogs 0" Seijuro called the score a confident smile playing on his lips.

"There's no way he can beat all of them." Fujimaro Ando commented.

"Wanna bet?" Seijuro asked with glint in his eyes that said he believed in the young man's abilities.

"Yeah why not, there is no f****ng way he can beat Rurouni."

"How about 5000* yen?"

"It's a deal."

        Nomura ended betting against all of them, except from Sake's owner; who had just been beaten although there was still another test where the dog would participate. The next was trying to locate a person hiding in some locker rooms. The test would again be repeated three times with different volunteers. They were given an item of clothing to sniff then set off as the timer started, to check who did it faster. Inuyasha again won all three sets, going in a b-line to the locker, but finding hiding people was easy, besides he also had great hearing and could detect the person's heart beat. This time he was set against Ryoushi. A volunteer from the police academy next door was ordered to move about the grounds and hide; leaving only two pieces of clothing so both Inuyasha and the dog could track them.

        While the volunteer was hiding, they went on to other tests. He went against Noir detecting some hidden substances, food stuffs and guns, most were among clothes in suitcases, and boxes, others surrounded by stronger scents like coffee. Here his mnemonic ability was put to test as he had to recognize scents he had only smelled once, and that at the University labs. Again, he beat the dog at all tests.

        Next he was set against Kuroi, he was allowed to sniff samples of the substances, all flammable stuff like gasoline and lighter fluid, before the actual test. He had to find each substance among sealed empty cans. He went a bit beyond what the dog could do telling them exactly what everything was, not just pointing at it. Then he was taken to an area that had been burned and told to find residues of any of the flammable stuff he scented before and to tell them where. This test was actually challenging and interesting.

        It took Inuyasha more time than he expected to complete the test, and at some point he had to go on all fours, but still he was faster and more accurate than the dog. He put his ability to reason to work, and  surprised everyone by telling them that to set that place on fire, it had required that they use two substances and he named them. 

        The following test set him against Rurouni, whose owner was not so sure anymore that his dog could win. Again he was allowed to sniff samples of the scents he was to track, but he was told most would not be the real stuff as they were forbidden substances, the dogs trained with substitutes*. Again he detected each one before the dog and named it too, but when he reached the last one he started sneezing.

"Shit! This is the damn thing those thugs smelled of! F**k!" Sneeze, sneeze. "F***ng smell I hate id." Sneeze, he still managed to find it beating the dog to the place where it was hidden. But that was the last thing his nose was able to do before it got congested.

"Inuyasha why didn't you tell us you were allergic to this?" Nomura asked the sneezing young man.

"I didn'd know!" Sneeze, sneeze. "Bud dhis happened dhe lasd dime!" Sneeze, sneeze, and sniffle. "Damn f***ng sdench!" sneeze, sneeze, sneeze, one big sniffle. Luckily some handed him some facial tissues before he made a mess of himself.

"Go back to the car; I think there's still some oxygen there. We'll tell that guy that we'll take some time before we look for him." Nomura suggested.

"Don'd know how long id be." Sneeze, sneeze, sneeze. "F***k! Kagome gave me somedhing to help."

"We have some oxygen here." Sake's owner told them. "We also have some non prescription anti-histamines. There should be something for allergies there. Why don't you come with me Inuyasha?" 

"I'm not so sure he should take medications without consulting with a doctor or at least his tutor first." Nomura said.  

"Damn id Nomuda!" He could not go on for a moment because of a severe sneeze attack that left his eyes tearing and the beginning of a throbbing head ache. He needed something to stop, and at the moment he did not mind what as long as the sneezing, the teary eyes and the beginning of an itching on his throat stopped. "I dold you I'm desponsible fod myself! Led's go."

_'Ack!__ My voice is sounding funnier by the minute!'_ The young hanyou thought annoyed. Sake and Rurouni sat on either side of his legs and rubbed their heads against them comfortingly, trying to soothe his discomfort. He barely noticed among the sneezing attacks. The dogs' owners eyed him surprised.__

_'What's with the kid? Never seen Rurouni act like that with anyone besides the children or myself.'_ Fujimaro Ando thought as he watched the scene. He had to admit he felt a bit jealous by the attention his companion was showing Inuyasha. The rest of the groups' thoughts ran along the same line, it was obvious the young man was special, not only had he beaten the dogs at their own turf so far, but the canines liked him to the point of ignoring their training.

"I'm a doctor detective, so don't worry for your charge."

        Inuyasha followed the doctor to the infirmary where he got the much needed medicine. Yasuo suggested that he might want to lie down on one of the beds for some minutes until he felt better. The hanyou was not really comfortable with the idea of lying down on an unknown place, but he did not want to explain so he only nodded. The human left him alone, saying he'll be back in half an hour to check if he felt well enough to continue with the test.

"You know, the dogs are acting strange." Fujimaro commented thoughtfully. When the rest of his group agreed, Nomura looked at them curious.

"Strange? What do you mean by that? They seem to be working as they normally do."

"That's not what Fujimaro-kun means." Ginko said and Seijuro gave her a puzzled look. "They are… I don't really know how to explain it…"

"They are acting as if they know this kid." Hiroshi finished for her.

"Yeah, but that's not really it." Nyoko commented. "Ryoushi knows you Nomura-kun…" she ran a hand through her hair trying to find a good way to explain. "He doesn't treat you like he would my husband or me. In fact, he was willing to attack you when you came. Golden Retrievers are one of the most loving breeds of dogs around; they really don't have it in them to be aggressive. In fact it was a lot of trouble to teach him to attack." The detective still looked puzzled.

"Why would a search dog need to attack?"

"Sometimes when we're doing rescue jobs during natural disasters people get a bit crazy from grief when we can't locate their loved ones." Nyoko explained. "Rescue teams have been attacked and injured on those occasions. Besides when tracking fugitives you're bound to catch up with them sooner or later. In those circumstances you're likely to be attacked."

"I see… but why are you surprised he was ready to go against me then?"

"I didn't tell him to, neither did anyone here. They reacted to something the kid did, just as they stopped when he told them to…"

"That's just not normal!" Ginko interrupted.

"What they are trying to say is that these dogs are trained to obey only us. To be friendly only if we say it's Ok, to stay in one place no matter what's happening around them, to eat only when and what we give them." Fujimaro explained. "Rurouni is six and he has never ignored his training like he did when Inuyasha arrived. Where did you meet this kid? What can you tell us about him that explains this?" 

Nomura was silent for a long time pondering what he knew of Inuyasha Shirosenshi, which unfortunately was almost nothing, except that he was an orphan that had recently arrived at the Sunset shrine and been sort of adopted by the family. He still could not remember where he heard that name before and it was beginning to bother him.

"I found him a couple of days ago sniffing a crime scene, his description of what went on there was surprising, he found things that the coroners confirmed later. I really don't know much about him yet, except that he's an orphan. But I'm intrigued and so is Kojiro, so we're going to be looking at his background closely." He rubbed his neck thoughtfully. 

        An hour later Inuyasha was feeling well enough to be able to finish the test. The remaining one was to follow the tracks of the volunteer and find him. He was set against both Sake and Ryoushi and since it was already getting late they'd all go at the same time.

        They were given a T-shirt and a cap to sniff that belonged to the volunteer; both made Inuyasha sneeze. The faint odor of the substance that produced his allergy was present, but he dismissed it since it was really just a trace and he thought it was probably residue from the other test that was still bothering him.

        After getting a whiff of the scent they had to trace both dogs started after the trail. They were outside and judging by their antics the subject had walked all over the grounds several times. There were many other odors there, more humans and many dogs. It was during this test that his experience living on his own in the forest   tracking youkai and hunting would do him the most good. The dogs might have great noses, but he had many more years of experience; besides he also had a brain to go with his sense of smell.

Instead of following the dogs sniffing all over the place Inuyasha decided to concentrate somewhere else. It was obvious the man was not outside, nowhere to hide there, and the building had many good places. So he closed his eyes, opened his mouth slightly and breathed through both using his taste buds as an aid to his nose. He turned around in place slowly trying to feel where the air was coming and if the man had moved up or downwind. 

A few moments later he caught the strongest scent cone; he got on all fours and sniffed. The most recent trail came from the building's front door so he moved in that direction discarding the oldest odors that overlapped the trail. The guy had been clever creating a confusing path. 

"Hey kid where are you going? The trail seems to be over there!" Detective Nomura said pointing toward the training grounds.

"Feh! There's no where to hide there. The newest scent trail leads inside." Was all the hanyou told him before going into the building. 

        Due to the many odors that permeated the structure the hanyou decided to move on all fours and keep his nose close to the ground. It didn't take him long to find the right path and move along it, the dogs were still outside. Nomura and the Captain were close on his heals observing his movements. Both men found it rather fascinating the way he moved fast keeping his nose close to the ground in a position that for everyone else would have been uncomfortable and slowed their advance. It was obvious he'd done this many times before.

"You seem to have done this many times before Inuyasha." The Captain finally commented curious. The hanyou kept sniffing not deigning to answer.

"That's how I met him Aritomo." Nomura told his friend who had not been present when he talked with the dog owners. "He was sniffing a crime scene." Inuyasha turned to give a warning look to the detective. He did not want Kagome involved. Seijuro made some pacifying gestures. He had no intention of mentioning the girl.

"You were?" Inuyasha shrugged and went back to sniffing.

"Yeah he was; gave me a better description of the crime scene than those guys at the coroner's. They confirmed most of his findings later, although I'm still waiting for some results."

"You are only working on the 'Park Killer' case at the moment, aren't you Seijuro?" Both Inuyasha and Nomura tensed realizing that they needed some excuse that did not involve Kagome. As much as the hanyou hated explaining his actions he had to this time.

_'F**k! Damn nosy humans! __I better make something up that sounds convincing… But what?' _He thought a bit before finally saying.

"You seemed to be going nowhere in catching this guy, I thought you could use some help." Inwardly he cringed, that sounded so lame to his ears but he thought it'll make sense to the Captain.

"You seem to think highly of your gift." For a moment Inuyasha was a bit confused.

_'My gift?'_ He thought surprised, and then he realized he must be talking about his nose. _'Well for a human it must be a gift.'_ He reasoned, scratching his head a bit, he missed his claws.

"You've seen the results. So you be the judge." He said his voice a little harsh. 

He reached the end of the building and the trail, the guy was hiding in one of the training rooms. He stood up, entered the room and sniffed the air again he also paid close attention to the sounds. A strong rhythmic heartbeat and breathing could be heard coming from the utility closet on the far end and he walked straight to the place. 

"He is sleeping in here." Inuyasha said pointing to the closet.

"How do you know he's sleeping?" Captain Suzuki asked. The hanyou just shrugged, but Nomura was reminded of a comment the kid made Saturday night.

_Flashback_

_"The kid didn't even know what hit him." Inuyasha went on ignoring the comment._

_"Kid?__ They were probably older than you." Was the low comment, he had not intended for the kid, as he thought of Inuyasha, to hear. But of course the aforementioned dog-demon had exceptional hearing._

_"There isn't the scent of fear in his blood or around the place. And the figure of the girl had only the faintest traces of his blood near the head. And I heard that. Higurashi-sama forgot to mention I have good hearing also."_

_End of Flashback_

"Really Inuyasha, how do you know he's sleeping?" Nomura insisted, again the hanyou shrugged and refused to answer.

"See for yourselves." He said instead and opened the door to show a very large man wearing a cadet uniform fast asleep. 

"You told me Saturday that you have very good hearing… could it be possible that you could hear him in there?" 

_'I'm allowing this guy to see too much.'_ Inuyasha thought eyeing the cop through narrowed eyes. _'He's too damn nosy… If I'm not careful he might find out I'm half youkai.'_

"Come on Seijuro that's not possible!" Aritomo Suzuki exclaimed believing. His friend was starting to go crazy, but he was still a bit puzzled about how Inuyasha had found out the cadet was asleep.

"You heard the Captain, that's not possible."

The smoky odor that made him sneeze was stronger in there and he sneezed a couple of times waking up the guy; thankfully the medicine was still in his system so he did not get an attack only some tickling sensations on his nose and the resumption of the headache. Inuyasha eyed the man curiously wondering why he smelled of a drug if it was supposed to be forbidden, especially to the police. At least that was what he understood from the conversations he heard during the drug locating test.

Captain Suzuki was impressed and he got even more so when he and Nomura went to tell his team the test was over as Inuyasha had found the guy. His dogs were just entering the building following the track too far behind. Ryoushi had gone into one of the rooms, while Sake sniffed the hall. Their handlers close by.

"Guys the test is over." He told them.

"What?" Nyoko asked surprised, signaling Ryoushi to sit.

"But… We are just starting!" Yasuo complained.

"Well Inuyasha has already…" He did not finish. 

"A$$**le! I only asked you a question! You don't have to try to hit me!" The hanyou's angry voice interrupted him. 

"That's none of your damn business freak!" The cadet responded.

"Grrrrrr! Who are you calling freak?"

"Are you stupid or something? Competing against dogs, that white hair that looks like an old man's and those odd eyes? YOU are a FREAK KID! Ung!" The last was preceded by a punching noise.

"Damn! That kid is going to become a real pain!" Exclaimed Nomura racing to the room, the cadet was much larger and probably better trained at fighting, even if Inuyasha was fast and by what he'd been able to tell stronger than he appeared, he was still only 15.

        To his surprise when he reached the room, he found that Inuyasha was having no trouble at all, the man could be bigger, but the hanyou was much faster, and at the moment he was avoiding quite easily the cadet's punches.

        The human threw a kick aimed at his chin, Inuyasha ducked and kicked the supporting leg of his opponent and with a small back flip he was out of range even before the man crashed to the ground. His opponent was on his feet in no time, used a combination of punches to face and chest that the hanyou easily blocked. Then he used a combination of his own; careful not to use his full strength otherwise he'll probably kill the human. The cadet managed to block most of them; he was a good fighter and his mass was deceiving for he was also fast and light on his feet.

        By this time they had quite an audience and even when the Captain wanted to stop the fight, he was convinced not to. Nomura wanted to know what the kid was capable of doing. He'd shown incredible speed and strength before on those two occasions he'd been grabbed by the neck without so much as a warning. He considered himself an above average fighter, and not just with a sword; he should have been able to sense and block him.

        Inuyasha leaped over his opponent and twisted midair to land facing the cadet's back, wanting to grab him by the neck to subdue him, but his move was read and the human turned to face the young man hoping to finally land a punch on the elusive kid. Yet again the hanyou was faster, with a back summersault he was out of reach, with enough space to try a leaping kick* like the ones he saw in that movie. The ones Kagome tried so hard to convince him were just pretending.  He jumped twisting in the air at the time his right leg extended; mimicking the movement perfectly and gaining both strength and impulse; his sneaker clad foot connected with the cadet's jaw sending him sprawling backwards. Inuyasha landed nimbly and kept a defensive posture for a few moments but the man did not stand again.

"It works!" He said very softly to himself. 

_'Ha! I proved her wrong! Guess I'll need to practice those other moves, if this one worked the others might too." _He scratched his head thoughtfully where his ears were supposed to be, already seeing the benefits that could be obtained, his fighting ability for a start would really improve._ "The kid at the park was right, that TV thingy is a good thing for learning, and this sneaker thing hits harder than my foot alone. I wonder if it'll have any effect on a fight against a demon.'_ He had a very satisfied smirk on his face and was not even breathing hard.

        Fujimaro Ando started clapping and the others followed suit, startling him, the young man was not even aware they were there. He cursed himself for not being alert; a mistake like this could cost not only his life but that of any of his pack members back home. Anyway it felt good to receive the applause recognizing he was good. Of course he always knew he was, but it was nice for a change to have other people recognizing his skill. The guys at home rarely praised him.

"You're good kid." Ginko Hanari told him as she and the others approached him with the exception of Yasuo who went to check on the fallen man.

"So you can fight as well as smell." Ando stated, as his dog moved to Inuyasha's side and insinuated his head on his hand. The inu-youkai absently scratched the ears, then the other dogs followed suit. 

"Of course I can! Who do you take me for? I wouldn't be alive if I…" The young man looked clearly offended that his ability to fight was even questioned.

"But what was this all about?" Nomura interrupted eyeing him suspiciously; the kid could hold his own on a fight. And right now he looked like he was about to start another.

The cadet had a defined style reflecting long time of training in martial arts. Inuyasha, on the other hand, had no style he could recognize. It was like the kid had taken bits and pieces and used them as he saw fit. Some of his moves seemed to be the basis for modern martial techniques, others were archaic versions no longer taught and yet others he could not really recognize what they were. His moves had lacked the finesse, and to a point beauty, the katas had obtained over the years, still they were perfectly executed. The kid was agile, strong, fast, incredibly fast, and his reactions were quick. But that last kick just did not fit in, it was a perfectly executed Tae Kwon Do move not the type a beginner could perform. The mystery was only increasing and it began to irk the detective's inquisitive nature. He definitely had to talk about all that transpired with Kojiro; perhaps the kid had told him something that could explain the mystery.

"That's Eisuke Joshuda." Nyoko said. "He's a trouble maker, I suppose he was sent here to gain some good merits, they probably are going to throw him out if he does not behave."

"I just asked him a question… and he tried to hit me." Inuyasha sounded annoyed.

"And what did you ask?" Hiroshi asked, looking curiously at the prone figure of the cadet.

"I only asked why he smelled of that 'drug' if it's supposed to be illegal." He said using the terms he'd heard them use. A few gaping mouths regarded him, thinking he was either naïve or stupid, that was something you just did not ask outright.

"Oh you didn't?" The woman Nyoko asked surprised. She felt more inclined to think after the day's demonstration that he was naïve, but she could be wrong.

"Yeah I did, he was making my nose itch."

"Well if he is using drugs I better report him. That's not acceptable behavior for a police officer." The Captain commented.

"Let's see what Rurouni has to say." The dog hearing its name left Inuyasha's side and approached his master waiting for his command. "Rurouni search! Search!" He also made a hand signal, and the canine immediately went about the room sniffing until he reached the still unconscious man. There he stood and barked. "Well… You know he's quite accurate." He told the Captain.

"I'll take some blood samples later." Yasuo told the Captain. "The Academy's headmaster will surely want medical proof."

"Well since this is all, I think the kid and I must leave." Nomura said propelling a surprised Inuyasha through the door. 

"I'll send the report on this test to your Captain tomorrow Seijuro. I'm sure he is going to be pleased."

"You bet Aritomo." He made a pause then told the rest of the guys. "Don't think I'll forget you owe me guys, I'll be back on payday." He told them with a greedy glint on his eyes. The comment was greeted with a collective groan, as well as farewells.

        They found Kojiro in the car going through some pending paper work that had been faxed to the academy's machine and listening to music. He complained that it took them too long and he was bored to death, but when asked he informed them he received most of the autopsies results. They confirmed what Inuyasha had told Nomura so far, even to the point where semen that did not belong to kid 2 and two different types of DNA where found on the blood stains at the end of the alley; exactly where he said they would be. They also proved that a condom found among the garbage in one of the trash cans belonged to kid 2; the reason why the dog demon had not found his 'musk' on girl 2.

        It was already dusk when the neko hanyou started driving toward the sunset shrine. Again they got caught in that thing called a traffic jam; or as Kojiro called it rush hour. Inuyasha felt exhausted, the headache that started with the allergic reaction was back in full force as it had not really left him, just had remained in the background. The young hanyou had to admit that never in his entire life had he used his sense of smell or his memory as thoroughly as he did that day. It was more tiring than he expected; his shoulder muscles ached and he realized he had been tense even though he was sure he would do well; so he got comfortable on the back seat and took a much deserved nap. 

        When Seijuro realized that Inuyasha was sleeping he decided to bring his partner up to date on the kid's antics during the tests. Inwardly Kojiro groaned, the pup was going to blow up his cover if he kept acting like that. In fact, he might just let out in the open that demons were really still around disguised as humans. Which he was sure would be disastrous. He better have another conversation with him and stress the importance of keeping demon existence a secret.

        Seijuro then went on talking about the fight and the odd mixture of techniques; this was after all what puzzled him the most, where had someone as young as Inuyasha picked those archaic moves? Had someone taught them to him? This began to intrigue Kojiro more than he already was, he had yet to see Inuyasha fight, but above all he had to find out more about the pup.

"Inuyasha wake up." Seijuro called in a normal tone of voice. They were parked in front of the shrine's steps, the kid had been asleep for at least an hour and it was already dark. 

"Huh?" Was the hanyou's sleepy response. For a moment he was completely disoriented, it took him a few seconds to wake himself. He shook his head slowly as the headache was pounding his brains into mush, to clear it from the fogginess of sleep.

"We're at the shrine." Kojiro informed him. "We'll drop you here, then we'll go to pick Miss Kazumi Yamamoto and come back to talk to your girl."

"She's not my girl!" He barked blushing, thankful that it was dark and they could not see it.

"So you say, so you say." Nomura chuckled. "Now get out, we'll be back in an hour." The young man just nodded as he went out.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

        Kagome was just finishing her homework when she felt the familiar sensation that was Inuyasha close by. The young woman expected him to appear by the window any moment as he usually did. Instead, it took him at least 10 minutes and he came through the door wearing modern clothes, a cap on his trousers back pocket, on his feet he wore socks and his hair was in a disheveled ponytail bangs included. He looked very tired and she could not help but stare at him.

"What?" He asked her gruffly. He was not really in a good mood wanting only to find a nice branch on a quiet and dark place where he could snooze unmolested until morning.

"Huh? Nothing…" She said quickly noticing his foul mood. He raised an eyebrow.

"Then why were you staring at me like that?" He walked to her bed and sat on the floor before it resting his back and head against it, closing his eyes and rubbing his temples.

"Why are you dressed in modern clothes? And why didn't you come up here when you arrived?" She finally asked, slightly annoyed. He had promised to teach her to fight, but he had not appeared after leaving the day before for the Sengoku Jidai. He had probably forgotten it.

"Your mother caught me before I did, told me the 'police men' are coming tonight. She wants me to be here when you talk to them." He told her in a low voice, thinking it was enough of an explanation. His were eyes still closed, but he had the heels of his hands pressing gently on his eyes for a second then went on rubbing his temples.

"And you agreed?" There was complete surprise on her voice

"Feh!" was his response, he much rather be sleeping, but knew that Kojiro would scare her when he arrived.

He had to think a way to distract her without actually telling her he had already met the neko hanyou and that at the moment there was nothing to fear from him. But he could not think straight with the headache he harbored at the moment, in fact, before he closed his eyes he could barely see straight. Kagome noticed the way he was acting and got the hint that he was not well.

"Inuyasha are you Ok?" She asked as she kneeled in front of him, looking at the young man with concern. He nodded, but that only made the pain worse and he could not suppress a grunt. "I don't think so, what's wrong?"

"I'm fine wench, I'm a demon remember?" He still kept his eyes closed, only wanting for her to shut up.

"FINE!" She exclaimed a bit exasperated and that made him visible wince, the volume of her voice hurt. "I was only asking!"

"Feh! Damn bitch you don't have to shout!" Again his tone of voice was low if a bit laced with an underlying growl.

"I'M NOT A BITCH! AND I'M NOT SHOUTING!" She was getting angry.

"F***k! You are shouting f***ng wench!" He did open his eyes to try and glare at her, but only for a few moments, and then turned away as he felt his eyes cross because he had trouble focusing.

"SIT!" She said moving away to avoid getting plastered on the floor by the dog demon.

THUMP

        Inuyasha saw the world explode in flash of white painful light the moment his head hit the floor, it stunned him into silence and he felt he would pass out as for a moment there was nothing but pain. He began to worry, never in his life had he ever had a headache like the one he was experiencing at the moment, not even when he was reading the scrolls; and that 'sit' had only made things worst. The young inu-youkai could not suppress a whimper and as the effects of the spell waned he just curled up into a tight ball cradling his head, his pride forgotten because he could not think.

"Ung!" Was his response, she expected the usual torrent of curses and name calling but it did not come. In fact, he did not even make his usual gestures and that began to worry her especially when a very soft whimper escaped his lips as his hands went to his head his eyes remained closed and he assumed a fetal position, completely ignoring the fact that she was there watching him.

"Inuyasha? What's wrong?" She was very concerned now. The young woman approached him gingerly; a hand tentatively touched one of his claws. There was no response just another soft whimper. "I'm sorry I said 'it'; please tell me what's wrong!" There was a pleading note on her voice.

"My head, my head feels like it's going to explode." He finally whispered in a voice full of pain.

"Oh God! And I said 'it', I'm so sorry Inuyasha. I'll get you something for it don't worry." She whispered. Her mother suffered occasional severe migraines and she knew light and loud sounds would make it feel worse. "Come on lay on the bed, while I tell Mama, She's sure to have something that'll help." The young woman pulled him up gently, he tried to resist not really wanting to appear weak, but she ignored it and he was not in any condition for another fight.

        Kagome left the room and told Asami of the hanyou's problem, she understood and got her pills a glass of water and an ice bag and then went to her daughter's room where the young man lay on the bed curled into a ball. The Higurashi woman turned off the light and a relieved sigh could be heard, then she approached the bed signaling to Kagome to turn on the lamp on her desk, sitting beside him she spoke very softly.

"Take these pills, they'll help. And you'll start to feel better in about 10 minutes." He sat carefully and took the proffered medicine and the glass of water, gulping the pills and almost half the contents of the glass. Then she signaled for him to lie down again and gave him the ice bag. "Now keep that on you head, it'll make you feel better too while the pills take effect." Again he did as he was told, he doubted in his pain ridden mind that a cold bag could make him feel better, but as soon as the cold seeped through his skull the pain eased a bit and he could not help a another relieved sigh. "Just stay here a while, take a short nap if you can and I'll call you when the police arrive." She stood and moved to the door, Kagome followed her. "Why don't you keep him company Kagome?" He daughter nodded a bit surprised then she left.

        Kagome did not know what to do, so she just sat on the bed beside him, one of her hands of its own volition began caressing his head lightly, moving closer to his ears that were a bit flattened by the ice bag. She managed to scratch one. It was a soothing gesture and he did not tell her off, so they stayed like that for some time. He had not asked this time to use her lap, but he had moved and snuggled trying to find a comfortable position until she ended offering it, he accepted it.

        About 40 minutes later, Inuyasha was feeling much better. The headache was gone and he just let himself enjoy Kagome's attentions, something he began to appreciate. He just loved the way she scratched his ears and the feel of her hands softly massaging his skull or running through his hair. He might just get addicted to the sensation, it made him feel so cared for, relaxed and at ease, like he really had no care in the world, and purring also contributed to the overall feeling.

        Kagome wore a soft pleased smile, completely enjoying the moment, and hoped they could share more of this kind of quiet times, as they were so rare. He might not love her like he did Kykyou, but at least he trusted her more than he ever trusted the Miko, enough to put his head on her lap and hands, to let himself relax and let her see him in a vulnerable situation. Seeing him like that completely at ease and allowing her to share it was worth any fights or hard times they had, for the young woman it was enough.

        The door bell rang and both Inuyasha and Kagome tensed, but from different reasons. He because of Kojiro and the fact that he still had no clue how he was going to reassure her that she was in no danger. And her because she dreaded having to recount the incident at the park, she still had nightmares; and they were much worse than what really happened; especially because she was not the only one being hurt. 

On Friday it had been her, but Saturday and Sunday she had seen 4 other girls; one she was sure had been a youkai which surprised the young woman to no end. Those poor young women were raped and tortured and she saw it all, could almost feel it too. She had not told anyone yet dismissing the nightmares as an overreaction, but still the young Miko felt quite disturbed.

They both left the room, Inuyasha following her. So far Kagome had not detected the neko hanyou, still he watched her closely for any sign that something disturbed the young woman. As they came down the stairs he noticed she was beginning to tense, he could smell her nervousness, anxiety and even the sweat from the palms of her hands. Out of an instinctive reaction, he placed a hand comfortingly on her shoulder, the message clear 'I'm here'.

Kagome turned a bit surprised, but felt grateful for his presence and his support. She was so worried about talking to the police that at first the young woman did not notice the slightly familiar sensation on the back of her mind, in fact for a moment she attributed it to Inuyasha's youki, because it was not threatening. But it did not take her long to realize it was not him and it nagged her senses, tugging at her consciousness to acknowledge and name it. 

As they came to the bottom of the stairs she faced nervously the group of people standing there watching her. Her mother talked to the man she saw on the news; the detective in charge of the 'Park Killer' case. He was very tall, lean and well built, he had longish sandy blond hair that at the moment was a bit disheveled, the beginning of a beard just a slight shade darker than his hair, and when he turned to look at her she realized he had blue eyes, wore a roguish grin and a very striking appearance. The man was handsome and he looked foreign. She smiled at him and his grin turned into a wide smile. Kagome blushed, Inuyasha behind her growled low on his throat a bit jealous.

The woman had very short dark hair, brown eyes and did not even reach the detective's shoulder. She was not really pretty, but had a pleasant expression on her face. She carried a large sketch pad and a small back pack, she also smiled and Kagome returned it with a nod. It was only then that the young Miko became aware of the other person in the room. For only a split second she saw a man, about Inuyasha's height, with reddish brown extremely short hair, green eyes and average features, not handsome but not ugly either, but then everything changed.

He had tawny skin, short orange striped hair, like a tabby's, a pair of cat like ears that reminded her of Inuyasha's with the exception that they were the color of the hair. The hands were deceptively clawless, but somehow she knew he had very sharp ones, the same as the fangs that showed through his smile. Green slitted eyes regarded her with curiosity and more than a touch of surprise. There was nothing dangerous or threatening in his eyes or posture, but still she could not help but be afraid. Kagome took a few steps backward only to crash against the inu-youkai's chest.

_'Youkai!'_ Her mind screamed finally naming the sensation, the urge to run away not letting her think straight for a moment. _'No! He's a hanyou! A neko hanyou!' _She wanted to back away even more to go to the relative safety of her bedroom or into the well, but could not pressed as she was against the dog-demon, who to her utter surprise was not doing or saying anything!

"Inuyasha?!" She whispered to low for the humans to hear but both demons did. Her tone was laden with fear, worry and an inquiry.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**A/N:**  I'm sorry but I just could not help but leave you with a cliffhanger. I know, this is evil, but I swear the next chapter will be out in no time.

I want to get a little more action and also some more romance so wait for it on the next chapter.

All of the following is just information for the background of the story. Read it if you feel like it, if not it's not really important.

* After going through all the episodes of the Inuyasha anime a few times; I have (1-56, 58-59, 62) and the manga volumes I own (2-3, 9-11, 15-16 although I've read all the translations Chris Rijk has on his website so far) I came to the conclusion that Inuyasha fights mostly with his fists; when not using Tetsusaiga. This is an important reference for future chapters, as I don't want to wander too far from what the anime and the manga project. (OOC)

* Just for information last I checked the exchange rate was $1 dollar for 119 yens. And a DVD I wanted to buy from a Japanese vendor was 4800 yens.

* I also checked and most training programs for drug detecting dogs allege they don't use the real thing in training their animals. I'm assuming they are telling the truth. But who knows for sure?

*SPOILER ALERT!!!!! (That's why it's at the end)

Touttousai (The guy on the flying three eyed cow that built Testusaiga and Tenseiga) Comments on ep. 54. That to use Tetsusaiga's ultimate attack the Bakaryuuha a powerful aura that can overcome the enemy's youki is needed. He does not believe Inuyasha has one but to his immense surprise our favorite hanyou proves him wrong. wrong.


	11. Chapter 11

**Present Times.******

**Inuyasha Fanfiction**

**By alandrem**

**Disclaimer:** Blah, Blah, Blah. Same as chapter one.

**Author Note:** Thanks all for your reviews, for those that have been reading since the beginning and those who have just found out about the fic. 

Be warned Inuyasha and Kagome OOCness in abundance on this chapter.

Special thanks to telosphilos for hours of brainstorming on ICQ. You've been a real help in getting the ideas flowing.

Thanks also to Naoko Cat Girl and Lightning. You were so fast with the editing, thanks girls.  

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Inuyasha?!" She whispered, too low for the humans to hear, but both demons did. Her tone was laden with fear, worry and an inquiry.

"Inuyasha he is…" She went on muttering. "He is a…" Both the detective and the sketcher looked at her as her last sentence was louder.

        Kojiro's surprise began to turn into panic when he realized the girl was going to expose him. He could feel an immense amount of power coming from her, and knew the pup really had valid reasons to keep him away from the girl; she had very strong Miko powers and could probably purify him by just thinking about it.

Watanabe fixed his gaze on the younger hanyou. A half pleading, half desperate look appeared on his slitted green eyes. The meaning clear: 'Do something!' The dog demon had hardly time to think, so he nodded slightly and just acted on the first impulse that came to mind. His arm snaked around her waist and he drew her close, really close. It was probably not the smartest thing to do. But it was strange enough to surprise Kagome into silence. 

**MINE! MY MATE! **

His gesture all but shouted at them. His whole countenance changed. Most humans might not know what he was saying, as it was a subtle body language, but to any youkai it was as clear as if he had uttered the words aloud. Kojiro looked at him a bit surprised. He asked for help not that the pup selected a mate! He observed him a bit more and came to the conclusion that the gesture was instinctive. His feelings for the girl must run deep, but still they were only pups by both human and demon standards.

_'Damn! Stupid pup! Does he have any idea what he's doing? What he's getting into? They are both too young! He should know that for a dog demon to choose a mate is more than a passing whimsy. And for a human to commit to a demon is not a day at the beach either.' _Kojiro thought.

_'Eeep?!'_ Kagome's mind cried out in surprise at the unexpected hug, thankfully for both hanyou's sakes she did not exclaimed that aloud.

_'If I act weird perhaps I can distract her enough so I can find a decent excuse as to why I'm not trying to kill Watanabe.'_ He reasoned at the time a very low growl escaped his lips, which Kagome heard. _'That damn neko is going to owe me big time!'_ He thought giving a quick glare to the Ltnt. He hoped Kagome would not start screaming at him and used the 'S' word in front of them. That would be very hard to explain to say the least. A quick look in Asami's direction showed she was mildly surprised by his action but not angry.

"Ah… ah… I'm… I'm Inuyasha, a family friend." He stammered in a rush taking the initiative and adding to the young woman's shock. His free hand rubbed his neck nervously.

Kagome's eyes went wide as saucers and her mouth gaped open a bit. She craned her neck to look at him, but could not see very well as close as they were standing. He gave her waist a gentle squeeze and a barely noticeable smile in hopes of reassuring her. Then the young man plastered as pleasant an expression on his face as he could muster, not being used to it, before he continued speaking. Though Kagome felt she should watch the hanyou in front of her, she could not help but keep her eyes glued to the one behind. The young woman had never seen that expression on his face.

"You must be detective Nomura.  Higurashi-sama told me about you." He made only a slight pause to glare at Watanabe again before putting back up his pleasant face. If looks could kill the older hanyou would have dropped dead. "Please excuse Kagome; she is still a bit distraught by the whole experience." He said politely to Seijuro leaving a hint of concern on his voice. The detective raised an eye brow curiously at his behavior change. 

_'WHAT IN THE SEVEN HELLS GOING ON?'_ The young Miko mentally screamed, confused, unaware that she swore. Her eyes were filled with disbelief at hearing Inuyasha actually being polite, she would have bet he was incapable of such a thing. The hanyou managed to sound concerned and act like he wasn't from 500 years in the past.* 

 "Inuyasha?" She said in a tremulous, barely audible voice, the confusion was almost palpable. Instead of answering, the dog demon rested his chin on top of her head and purred, so low that it was really only a vibration that was addling her brains, not letting her think. He barely recalled his mother commenting on the effect this kind of purr had on her mind. She had not liked it very much, especially when she had important things to think about. 

_'This is it!'_ He thought resigned. _'I'm as good as dead. Kagome is going to 'SIT' me until I die as soon as she recovers from the surprise.' He was worried. 'But I'll kill that neko before I go.'_

_'Why isn't he growling or threatening the neko hanyou? Can't he see him? Why is he purring? Doesn't he just do that when he's happy?'_ She was about to try and say something again when her mother called her attention, well as much of it as she could give with the hanyou's purr rattling her brains.

"Kagome darling, let me introduce you. This is Miss Kazumi Yamamoto, the police department's best sketcher." The introductions drew back Kagome's eyes toward the humans before her, both of whom were looking at curiously. The woman blushed at the compliment and smiled warmly and reassuringly at her. The young Miko's response was automatic, she smiled back. "Detective Seijuro Nomura, he's in charge of investigating your report," he gave the young woman a charming smile and raised an eyebrow at Inuyasha's antics. 

_'Wow! Trust an inu-youkai to be possessive!'_ Kojiro though the moment he smelled the flare of Inuyasha's scent. The younger hanyou was marking her and everything surrounding him at the moment as his. _'F***ng Seijuro he did not have to pull the smiley trick on her. At least this tells me the kid is serious. Oh Shit!'_ He cursed disgusted, when he realized he'll have to withstand that scent on himself until he could shower. _'But… if I'm not wrong young ones can't do this, only pack leaders! Damn! I wish I knew a bit more about dog demon customs.'_ He sneezed and very much wanted to glare at Inuyasha but with the girl on the way it was safer not to, she might take it wrong.

"And his partner Lieutenant Kojiro Watanabe." He smiled at her and tried to look as harmless as he could. "Miss, Sirs, my daughter Kagome. And, well, Inuyasha introduced himself." Asami went on completely ignoring her daughter's expression. Inuyasha had already warned her about her possible reaction when she saw the neko hanyou.

_'Lieutenant?__ This youkai is a lieutenant?'_ The rank filtered through her mind among the vibrations. Still, she remained frozen in place and felt her hanyou tighten his hold and wrap his other arm around her waist in a rather intimate posture. 

**'I'm here and I'll protect you,'** the hanyou's body language all but shouted at her.

_'Stop that! She does not understand you.'_ The neko hanyou wanted very much to yell at him as he looked at the pup. He had to wonder if Inuyasha was aware of what he was projecting. Somehow he doubted it.

_'What the hell is wrong with Inuyasha? This… this… is not like him at all!'_ It was odd; though his purr was starting to comfort in a way the young woman had not expected. Still his actions were beginning to unnerve her even more that the neko's presence.

"Higurashi-sama, why don't you go on to the living room? We'll be there in a moment." Inuyasha suggested his tone of voice mild, not a hint of his normal gruffness around. He then watched them move toward said room out of human earshot.

"Inuyasha what's…" His hand clamped on her mouth. She did not notice the lack of claws and squirmed futilely against his arms trying to free herself. His hold was actually stronger than it let on.

"Shhh!" He whispered in her ear. Surprisingly it sent a nice shiver down Kagome's spine.  Her breath caught in her throat, all attempts to get rid of him forgotten.

_'Good God!' What was that?'_ The young woman stood very still, her heart beating fast.

"Don't speak so loud!" He whispered in her ear. She shivered again in response, her breathing getting slightly uneven and her eyes closed.

_'Why is she shivering?'_ He wondered concerned. He felt her slight tremors against his chest. _'Is she that afraid of Watanabe?'_  He removed his hand and it went back around her waist.

        Kagome could feel the butterflies fluttering in her stomach moving up and down her body making her feel slightly dizzy. She could also feel his soft warm breath teasing her ear; unconsciously she tilted her head to the side allowing him a better access. Her action surprised Inuyasha a bit, but he was being slightly distracted by the sudden change in her scent. A scant moment ago it was sweet and calming, tinged with the naturally alluring odor of her being in heat. It was a scent that always called to his youkai instincts; but so far he had managed to ignore it. After all he was not an animal, and he was proud that he could ignore every female in similar condition he happened to meet. Kagome's was harder, true, but he was afraid she would not be willing to mate with him; it was a bond for life. Sometimes even beyond. 

Her personal fragrance had suddenly flared up and changed, making him feel slightly agitated and sort of like being a bit drunk. Inuyasha took a deep breath of the new scent that made him feel a bit lightheaded. His breathing became slightly erratic and he lowered his nose to her offered neck. The young hanyou sniffed delicately from shoulder to ear that intoxicating- there was actually no other way to describe it- fragrance. Her hands clutched his arms and leaned against him. The sensations those simple actions were arousing on both of them were surprising. 

The hanyou was slowly starting to feel the irresistible need to taste her, not really thinking his lips lightly brushed her neck following the path his nose had taken before and he ran his tongue feather light along the shell of ear. Kagome felt as if an electric shock had run through her, a soft gasp escaped her lips, and all chances of coherent thought left her. The young woman leaned closer to him as her knees began to get weak, to Inuyasha's delight her new scent intensified and his body started to react to that. He liked her taste, it was as good as she smelled.

"Inuyasha! Kagome!" Asami called them, making the young couple start, and come back to reality. Both were tense, flustered and it took him a moment to be able to respond, and yet neither pulled away. 

_'What the f**ck was I doing?'_ His muddled mind screamed trying to gather his wits again. _'But… it felt so… good.' _His thoughts began to wander in her direction. '_She smelled… she smelled… exciting.'_ He found himself lowering his head again to her neck and he snapped it back up. _'This… this had never happened to me before.'_ He was confused by his response to her.

_'Eeeek!__ He… he… he sniffed me!'_ She could almost feel the warm puffs of his breath against her skin again. _'Why is he acting like this?'_ Kagome's mind whirled in confusion, the neko momentarily forgotten. '_Oh God it felt so good when he ran…'_ She couldn't suppress a shiver again.

"We'll be coming in a moment Higurashi-sama." His voice shook a bit when he managed to speak and he hoped they had not noticed. His hold on Kagome loosened but he felt reluctant to release her, unless she asked him to.

"That… that… was a neko hanyou." She finally stammered in a low voice, her mind taking control again. She was still shaken by the experience, and yet was reluctant to leave his arms. Kagome wanted to ask what had just happened, knowing that something changed in her relationship with him, but knew that was not the time or the place. 

"I know." Inuyasha told her, having gotten himself under control. Her scent remained but he concentrated on other things.

"Then… why…"

"Why I didn't attack him?" Kagome nodded against his chest. "Your Ofukuro warned me not to do anything rash in their presence." The young woman could not believe what she was hearing and turned to look at his face. He still looked a bit flushed and his cheeks were tinted a dark shade of pink.

"Since when do you heed anyone's warnings?" Kagome asked sarcastically.

"I wouldn't have but…" He did not meet her eyes.

"But what Inuyasha?"

"She 'confiscated' Tetsusaiga." He said hesitantly. "Is that the right word?"

"She what?"

"She confiscated Tetsusaiga. Can't you hear wench? She said I would not be needing it dealing with this 'police' people."

"Kagome! Inuyasha!" Asami called them again.

"Just a minute Higurashi-sama." He responded.

"And you just gave it to her?" Kagome kept on ignoring her mother's call. The young Miko could not believe what she was hearing.

"Did you expect me to fight your Ofukuro?" He asked harshly.

"Ah… no… I…"

"Listen, I might be uneducated and harsh, but she's your Hahaue and…" He paused not looking at her only to add very softly. "I respect her for that, she's… she's also a nice human." Kagome eyes widened at his admittance.

"So you gave her Tetsusaiga?" He nodded. "Thanks for not fighting Mama, Inuyasha … but damn!"

"My thoughts exactly," he told her with a small smile at hearing her curse. She was not even aware that she did. "I don't want to risk turning demon near your family. Besides, I smelled those 'gun thingies' on both the human and the hanyou. I… I don't think I can protect both your mother and you from that 'bullet stuff'." He admitted hoping to sound reluctant. His mind was slowly starting to wander and he found himself resting his chin on top of her shoulder.

_'Inuyasha is admitting a weakness? This is not right!'_ But she had to admit that he had displayed a healthy respect for guns after he saw the movie Saturday night. _'Hmmm being like this in his arms feels good.' _The thought appeared just out of the blue.

_'Damn! I can't believe I'm acting like this. She must think I'm going f***ng crazy!'_ He cursed, but he had to admit that he liked the sensation of holding her and not feel self-conscious. He pulled his wandering mind back to the matters at hand. _'Well… I'm beginning to think I'm going crazy and Higurashi-sama did confiscate my katana. I don't really want to lie to Kagome, but… I'm doing this for her protection. So this is right thing to do. Right?'_ A guilty feeling crept in his heart; he really did not like to keep the truth from the young woman. 

"I think they are faster than Sesshomaru." He went on talking about the bullets. "One I can keep out of danger, but not both. Besides, didn't you notice something strange about him?"

"Strange? Like what?" she was thoughtful for a moment before she answered her own questions. "Yes… for a moment I saw a human, and… I felt his youki only after we almost reached the last step. The feeling nagged at me but… it was… not threatening."

"It took me a moment to realize what he was too…" He lied, the guilty feeling nagging at him.

"Kagome! Inuyasha!" Asami called them yet again.

"We're coming in a minute Higurashi-sama." He responded, and then he said to her in a low voice again. "He is a 'police man' and your Ofukuro seems to trust these people. Besides, the humans do not seem to be aware he wasn't one of them."

"What if he wants the fragments of the Shikon no Tama I have?"

"I don't think he's aware of them… but let's see what he does. I'll be alert, just answer their questions so they'll leave soon."

"Inuyasha…"

"What?"

"Are you feeling all right?" 

"Ah… I… Yeah of course I'm all right wench." His voice had his normal gruffness.

"Well it's just that… you're usually impulsive… and well you seem to be thinking things a bit…"

"And that's bad?" He blurted out.

"No! No… it's good actually." She said quickly, still unsure if she liked this sudden change in him.

"So, what's the problem Kagome?"

"It's just that… you're… you're acting weird and…" she said nervously, her hands fidgeting a bit with his jersey.

"Ah…" What could he tell her? It was true he was acting way too different from the way he usually did. Not that he was regretting much of it at the moment, as long as he got to hold Kagome. "Perhaps the f***ng headache or the medicine addled my brains a bit." He shrugged.

       Seijuro was more than a little stunned by Kagome Higurashi's reaction to Watanabe. She had backed away in fright and would have bolted out of the room if Inuyasha not been behind her. The girl's eyes had been glued to Kojiro and he could not help but remember the kid's reaction to his partner in the morning. The young man had not been afraid, and somehow he had the feeling that he feared few things if any at all. But he was clearly protective of the eldest Higurashi.

         Now Kojiro's attitude toward the girl was something he had not expected to ever see after the initial surprise he had looked about to panic. Imagine that! His partner was known for his ability to keep calm and collected even during the most extreme situations. In his two years working together he'd never seen him so close to loose that external appearance. What did he have to fear from a skinny fifteen year old? He had the feeling they knew each other in some way and yet… Inuyasha's attitude had changed after that little talk they had.

_'I need some quiet time to think!'_ The detective thought. '_I'm sure I saw Kojiro ask for help. Man! That look couldn't be mistaken anywhere, and the kid just nodded before he hugged her. She was so startled by that… it was like Inuyasha was trying to distract her by doing something he either rarely does or never has. Hmmm… Now that's interesting.' _

        He also noted that Higurashi-san was completely ignoring the young people antics. Any mother would have jumped to protect her offspring at that look. The girl had been scared out of her wits, and it was clear for everyone. And yet she had let her remain in the kid's arms, another weird thing to add to the growing list. It was like… both she and Inuyasha knew the girl would act that way upon meeting Kojiro.

Flashback

"As I was saying, I talked to the Captain about the kid's situation and even though it's a bit irregular he has agreed to accept you as his temporal guardian until you get his custody. So I'll need you to sign some papers." He said showing her what she had to sign. "We'll also be at the shrine later today to talk to you daughter, our artist Miss Kazumi Yamamoto will accompany us to get the sketches. Then as I promised we won't talk to her again."

"We'll wait…" Asami began saying, before she was interrupted.

"You are not going." Inuyasha firmly told Kojiro, and that surprised the Neko-youkai. Kagome would be scared, she could sense youkai easily and would probably try to kill him to protect the Shikon no Kakera she had.

"I'm not? Why not?" Kojiro asked, and Inuyasha was left speechless. He couldn't say it was because Kagome had Miko powers and would see through the concealing spell. She'd know what he was the moment he was inside the shrine grounds.

"Just don't go near Kagome!" He snarled and Kojiro raised an eyebrow at his words. This was piquing his natural curiosity.

"Kid, come with me.  I'll leave you to settle the paper work Seijuro. We'll wait for you in the parking lot." Inuyasha eyed the Neko wearily.

End of Flashback

_'The kid knew! That's why he was against Kojiro visiting the girl, the only remaining question is why?'_ Nomura scratched his chin thoughtfully as he pondered on the possible answers to that question. _'Hmm… Kojiro didn't know why at the moment, that's for sure. But I could bet today's winnings that the kid told him. Now why the hell hasn't he told me? What is he hiding?'_ He was brought out of his reverie by Higurashi-san's voice offering him something to drink. And he did not have more time to keep pondering because the kids came in a few moments later. 

_'Aaarrrrggg!!!__ Stupid, idiotic, clueless, #$%&$#&$# f***ng PUP!!'_ Kojiro mentally screamed and cursed when the scents and sounds from hall reached him. _'There's no doubt he really grew up all alone. No youkai or hanyou would be stupid enough to play with a human female in heat and expect to leave it at that! It's hard enough to school oneself to ignore the normal scent. Aroused is nearly impossible! The #%$%#& instincts are too strong! Someone has got to teach or beat some sense into him. Of all the f***ng and idiotic things to do… I'm going to have to go and stop him or I'll have to leave!'_

Just as he was gathering his wits he realized that they had stopped, and only a few moments later he could sniff their scents, hear their breathing and heartbeat go back to normal. The pup was still a bit excited but mostly under control, the girl too was getting an admirable hold of herself. Human females were barely able to perceive the pheromones male hanyou's or youkai exuded when excited, yet they were equally affected by them. She must be very strong willed. His perception of the pup raised a few notches too. 

When they finally came into the room both kids were calm and collected, although Inuyasha's body language screamed to everyone who could understand his future claim of the girl. And he was not even aware of it. The neko-youkai just shook his head.

_'Kids!'_ was the neko hanyou's only thought.

        They went to the living room together. Kagome had not protested about the way he was hugging her, so the young dog demon had not released her. The young couple sat quite close on the couch opposite Nomura; the detective was sipping a cup of coffee and had a tape recorder on the table that separated both couches. The woman was sitting to Inuyasha's right and the neko beside his partner, pad and pen on the table before him. He also sipped coffee and looked a bit flustered and unhappy. Still there was nothing threatening in his manner, and Kagome allowed herself to relax a bit. After all, Inuyasha was there to protect her. 

Kagome's mother came into the room and gave them glasses with soda. Inuyasha actually looked disappointed and asked why he didn't get coffee like the rest. The look Asami gave him was enough to keep him from protesting. Nomura and Watanabe looked at her their eyes curious.

"Inuyasha and too much caffeine don't mix well." She explained, both men looked at her taking mental notes not to allow the kid too much of it. He looked about to protest, but she again silenced him. Her tone was reasonable. "Not a word Inuyasha, you get way to hyper for your own good." He clamped his mouth shut, but sulked at her words. 

_'He did not argue? Did not even utter a word? I have to ask Mama how she managed to do that!' _Kagome was definitely surprised that her hanyou was not protesting. If the medicine was the cause, perhaps she should make him take a daily dose. It'd give her a respite back in the Sengoku-Jidai.

"Kagome-chan" Detective Nomura's voice was a nice baritone that surprised the young woman. Now that she was over her initial fright she could observe him better.  There was no doubt that he was a handsome man, she guessed him to be around her mother's age. "I may call you that, right?" 

"Yes, Kagome-chan is all right, detective." He moved to turn on the tape recorder. She looked so different from the scared girl of a few moments ago. Nomura noted she was calm, collected and irradiated assurance. 

_'Now that's an interesting change.'_ The police detective thought, deciding to observe the girl. 

"Good. I hope you don't mind if I tape this?" The young woman shook her head. "Your mother called us to report you had an upsetting experience a few days ago. Can you tell us about it?" 

"Yes… but can you answer some questions first?" She now had her wits back and since she accepted to report the incident to the police the young woman had been thinking a lot. Some of her doubts and fears were confirmed when the man in charge of the 'Park Killer' investigation happened to be the one sitting in front of her.

"Of course, go ahead."

"You are in charge of the 'Park Killer' case are you not?" This was not the kind of question he was expecting from her and it threw the cop a bit off guard, surprise showed in his face. Inuyasha grinned smugly and threw a look in his direction that clearly said: 'gotcha'. 

"Yes, I am. Ltnt. Watanabe and I have been working on the case for some time now." He decided to answer truthfully, as she could find that out on the news. Besides it was always important to win the witness trust.

"Then why are you here?" She asked calmly and again threw him off guard. In all his experience no young victim acted like she was doing. Not even mature ones did. The cop wondered what had the kid told her to make her change her attitude like that. He really needed to think. Things with these people were getting even weirder than he initially thought. When he did not answer immediately, she went on stating. "I was attacked by two men, not one serial killer."

"It is our job to investigate anything out of the ordinary that happens at the Sakura Park." He said but could tell she was not convinced by his answer.

"I still don't see why you are here, Detective." Nomura looked at her directly in the eyes, and she held his look calmly. The police officer wondered what she was getting at. 

"Kagome-chan, unfortunately Sakura Park became the preferred hunting ground for this killer. For this reason we must investigate your report. You haven't told us yet what happened, so we don't know if your statement has anything to do with the killings."

"I see…" Inuyasha felt her tense, before she went on. "What happens if my case is related to your investigation?" The hanyou tightened his hold and managed to rest his chin on the top of her shoulder offering comfort. He was reminding the young Miko that he was around to protect her.

_'So that's it. This girl is smart.'_ He thought giving her an approving look that made the young woman raise her eyebrow in inquiry. _'She knows, but has not told them. Now it remains to be seen what the kid is going to do about this. I don't think leaving her in the dark is an option anymore.'_

"I think you should not jump into any conclusions yet Kagome-chan." The neko hanyou spoke for the first time. 

Kagome noticed that his tone was soothing and warm. Still, she could not help but give him a look full of mistrust, although there was no fear in her eyes anymore. Which Nomura noticed and pondered about, he reached the conclusion that whatever it was Watanabe told Inuyasha he had not informed her. Now if they were to pretend they were not working together,  it was sure she was not going to learn whatever Inuyasha already did. He did not like it one bit the situation was moving in circles, and his best chance to solve it was to badger his partner into speaking up.

"Why don't you tell us what happened first? Then we'll see what to do about it." Ltnt. Watanabe went on, trying to sound reassuring.

"I'll still like to know, lieutenant. Even if it's not the 'Park Killer,' my life is still at stake. I saw those thugs and I don't think they are very happy about that." She made a pause for emphasis. "That is the reason why I decided to speak up." Nomura looked at her with a hint of admiration; the girl had meditated things carefully.

 "If, and I stress it, IF this is an attack by the 'Park Killer' you'll be considered material witness and put under police protection." Kojiro went on.

"I'll become his target." She stated, her voice still calm.

In the Sengoku Jidai she was always the target as protector of the Shikon no Tama.   This was no change in her present situation, with the exception that now she wasn't safe anywhere.  Over there, the enemies were demons that could be destroyed, while the ones here were humans and she was not allowed to kill even if they wanted to do the same to her. Back there she had Inuyasha and the gang, and here she had only herself and probably the police. The thought of the hanyou staying in the present to protect her did not even cross her mind.

_'Why aren't they afraid?' _Watanabe thought. Normal human reaction would have them pretty frightened by now, and he could not detect an ounce of fear coming from either the girl or her mother. _'Are they that confident in the pup's ability to protect her? Any other human or youkai mother would be frantic with fear, but she is not.'_ Nomura's thoughts ran along the same path, except he could not envision the kid as the family's protector.

 "Yes Kagome-chan IF, again I stress it, that was the case, you'll probably become his main target." 

"I see…" She said, and then added softly. "That was to be expected." A small shudder ran down her spine, noticeably only to young hanyou. 

Inuyasha growled low in his throat, being so close to him she could feel it. But she could not know that it was because he was not happy with the way things were turning out. He offered to track the murderers for the 'police men' if Kagome was kept at the margin of things. He did not want her to worry and be afraid that those men were out for her, she had enough of that back home. But she had already guessed it and Nomura's words were not helping. The young dog demon wondered if she would refuse his protection on her time now, lying to her would serve no purpose anymore.

_'There was a little fear finally but…'_ Kojiro thought. _'She should be terrified!'_

_'She sounds… almost resigned. This is not what I expected… it's like she's used to being targeted. Like this is no real news.' _Seijuro Nomura's brain was working at top capacity trying to analyze and compare with what he'd experienced during his years as a police officer. '_I've seen this kind of attitude only in some politicians or maybe some top notch gangsters. But I could have never expected to see it on a fifteen year old girl. Thing is, her mother and the kid act like this is nothing new for them either.' _

Flashback

"Inuyasha you said this morning you wanted to protect Kagome, and we agreed the police will have to do. Especially after we found out it's them. You want her safe don't you?" 

"Them? Who are them? And who is this Kagome?" The kid sent him a very distrustful and rather evil look, for a moment his eyes flashed golden like a cat's. 

"They might not be able to keep her safe, I can." He said stubbornly ignoring the cop's questions.

"I know you can and you will, that's why I let her go with you." She paused to let him recover from his surprise. "But understand that I'm her mother; I want what's best for her. I believe the police can help us, they have experience on this kind of thing." The kid seemed about to protest, and then sighed in defeat. "You'll let me deal with this my way?" He nodded, but still glared evilly at Nomura. That golden gaze was enough to disturb the detective. Tiny goose bumps rose in his arms. This kid looked dangerous and quite creepy.

End of Flashback

Flashback

"You wouldn't understand who I am to decide 'police man'." His tone was slightly disdainful. "But let me tell you this, Kagome's safety is MY responsibility. I've been protecting her for some time and I will continue to do so." By the time he finished speaking his tone was deadly serious.

_'Protecting her? Against what? There's something odd going on here.'_ Seijuro thought. 

"Inuyasha I know what you do for her, and I'm grateful. But we must do what's right."

End of Flashback

_'Now that's starting to make sense! The only thing is who is he protecting her against? I better run a background on the Higurashi family tomorrow. Might be just a simple stalker, but some how I don't think so. And living here in this shrine doesn't give me the impression that they are kidnapping material.'_ He mused.

"Let me assure you Kagome-chan, Inuyasha-kun," he addressed the young man as well.  "that if that happened to be the case you'll be protected at all times." Detective Nomura added hastily to reassure both that she'll be in no real danger, noticing the murderous look on the kid's face. His eyes glinted golden with anger again. That look unnerved him in a way few things could. The kid was just plain strange, no one his age had should have that kind of look. He needed more information on him. He directed his gaze toward the young woman.

"What about my family?" Kagome went on, as another shiver ran down her spine, but her voice remained calm. 

_'Sota, Mama and Jii-chan could be in danger too. This is getting worse that hunting shards, at least back then I'm the only one at risk.'_ She looked at her mother sitting near the sketcher, the look on her face told her she had expected that problem to arise. _'My family was safe here… well, that mask demon did threaten them, but that has been the only case so far, and Inuyasha got rid of it. Now Mama doesn't seem too worried about it.  That's strange, and dog boy is not growling, cursing or threatening… I have the feeling they are up to something.' _

"You know I'll protect you, Kagome, and I'll do that for your family too." Inuyasha whispered for her ears only. The young woman's eyes widened a bit at his statement, and she gently squeezed the forearm around her waist in silent gratitude.

_'I suppose Inuyasha can protect us. He might have told Mama that much and that's why she's so calm. She does trust him a lot. But I did not want him to dwell too much in my time… I guess I'll have to talk to Mama and see what they talked about. We just have to find a way to explain his presence.'_ Kagome thought finally realizing the hanyou was willing to protect not just her, but her whole family. She felt relieved. No matter what a jerk he was sometimes, she still trusted him blindly.

Inuyasha started purring very low, the vibration of his chest against her back comforting and soothing. A soft smile appeared on her face, only Kojiro noticed the pup's purr and he gave him an inquiring look, which the younger hanyou ignored. Inuyasha instead gave Asami a quick look to which she nodded. This did not go unnoticed by the detective. 

Detective Seijuro Nomura at that moment wanted very much to push aside any subtlety and ask them straight out what was going on. That of course included his partner. The kids' behavior toward him was just not normal. As Higurashi-san's wasn't either, that woman gave him the impression on the couple of times they had talked before of being a gentle loving mother concerned for her daughter's safety, and yet… she was not concerned at all now. 

He considered himself a good judge of character and quite an observant person. It always helped his job to catch those little gestures and ticks that sometimes gave off the guilty or those that hid something. But with these people, few of their signals made any sense. No matter what he wanted at the moment, Nomura knew of course that confronting them would probably lead him no where, so he refrained.

"They'll also be protected." The neko hanyou responded almost immediately. "Until we either catch or kill the murderer. Does that answer all your questions?" She nodded. "Now, how about telling us your experience?"

        Kagome told them what happened from the time she left her friends to the moment she arrived home and found Inuyasha waiting for her. Remembering brought the feelings back. The incident was still fresh in her mind, and she could not help but be affected.  She looked very distraught and seemed to be shivering slightly. Kojiro noticed that her fear intensified a bit as well as the slight tremors. Her shivers upset the young man, he hated it knowing it was his fault she was scared. He had not been there to protect her. 

Inuyasha was at a loss in finding a way to comfort her so he resorted to whisper supporting words, telling her everything would be alright, and caressing her hair. His clumsy attempts had the desired effect, the young woman felt protected and safe. She listed her small amount of injuries, feeling the hanyou cringe at every one of them. That much she understood, the young demon felt guilty for not being there to protect her. Nomura, with as much delicacy as possible, asked her to take a medical exam. They needed medical confirmation of said injuries on the case file. After she asked about the exam and the detective carefully explained as best as he could, the teen agreed hesitantly.

Kagome of course omitted the part when Inuyasha went hunting after the thugs and got shot. In her mind she knew the human cop would not believe it. Who would? There were not supposed to be any demons alive in her time. The neko sitting in front of her was something even she had not believed possible. The young Miko knew the hanyou would understand, he was aware of scents and probably used his senses in his police work, but she could not bring herself to trust another youkai besides Inuyasha, Shippou, Kirara and that cowardly Myoga. Suddenly she realized that she did trust more demons than she originally thought, a wry smile graced her lips fleetingly at the thought.

"We would like to ask you some questions now; they are just for the record." Nomura said.

"Ok."

"Why didn't you report the incident on Friday?"

"I didn't want to worry mama." She said which was not a lie, but was not the real reason either. "I thought it wasn't that important, after all, I escaped." 

"Your mother told us you were not aware of the murders in the park, can you tell me why? They are well publicized by the media" Kagome did not like those questions, but she still answered.

"I don't like to watch the news. I have also been out of the city frequently."

"Would you mind telling us where?" Kagome froze, she could not just tell them she traveled to the past through the well. Her mind raced for an answer.

"We go to the forest surrounding the city, sometimes farther." Inuyasha answered for her, at the same time corroborating his own story.

_'Wow! He's actually using his brains instead of brute force! Perhaps Mama is right in thinking he's not as dumb as he acts.'_ Kagome thought quite surprised. He'd just given her a good alibi, now she had to follow it up.

"Yes, we like camping out and hiking a lot, whenever possible." 

"We?"

"Some friends, Inuyasha and I. Detective I don't see where this questioning is going, I am the victim after all." She was eyeing him suspiciously. And the kid… if looks could kill he'd be dead a thousand times over. The young man was positively fuming.

"This is just to have some background information, don't worry about it." The neko hanyou responded, covering for his partner.

"I'd like you clarify a doubt that I have, Kagome-chan." Nomura said and he got a raised eyebrow from the girl. She had begun to suspect, so they had to look for answers to Inuyasha's puzzle elsewhere. "You said you elbowed your attacker and he let you go? Don't take me wrong Kagome-chan but you don't strike me as very strong."

"I… well…" She was at a loss for words, as she indeed considered herself the weakest member of their group, so she was greatly surprised when Inuyasha again came to her rescue.

"She's stronger than she looks." His words surprised her, was that a compliment? Coming from him it was the closest thing to one he'll ever utter. That got him a curious looks from everyone around including Asami. "Our trips make for a good physical condition." As he looked to them he realized they did not believe him, with a sigh he added in a very low embarrassed voice. "She has a mean right punch, Detective." He had colored beet red. Now he got puzzled looks and Nomura arched his eyebrow. The young man knew he was not going to hear the end of that when he saw them next.

"I gather you speak from experience kid?" Nomura teased him, and this time Kagome blushed along with him. 

The kid's hand left the girl for a moment to close in a fist in a gesture that was promising a beating. It was during that movement that he noticed the change on the hand. That was not what he remembered seeing Saturday night. His fingers looked normal but they had been more like claws then. Add another mystery to the young man's list.

"Grrrrrrr!" Inuyasha nodded once and glared at the man.

_'Shit! What the f**ck is wrong with me?'_ He thought quite annoyed with himself. _'Well she does hit pretty hard. Miroku agrees, he's been the recipient of that punch more than once. But still I should not have blurted that out.'_

"Actually Kagome practices archery," Asami said, she'd been quiet only observing the situation and the cops. Inuyasha had been right; they were curious. And by the young man's look she also realized it was no use anymore to hide the truth from Kagome. She was surprised though to hear that her daughter had actually hit him, and wondered what the young man did to merit it. "I believe she's quite good, and I'm hoping she'll make the school club next year."

"Archery does give you very strong arms Nomura-san." Miss Yamamoto said speaking for the first time. "I practice it myself, my club is really good. Several national champions have come out of it. Perhaps you can give me a call later, Kagome-chan, and visit the club, we are always looking for converts." She had a rueful grin, the kind people got when talking about a favorite subject.

"Oh I'll love to Miss Yamamoto, as I can only practice when we travel."

"Now, how about describing these men so I can draw them?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**A/N:** I know this chapter was a bit shorter than the others. It was actually becoming the longest one I have written. The thing is it was too long and I just kept adding stuff! So I decided to cut it in at least two parts, perhaps even a third. This means I'll be updating a bit more often that I have been.

 * There were obviously some speech mannerisms that differed from the feudal era to the present.


	12. Chapter 12

**Present Time.**   
**Inuyasha Fanfiction**   
**By alandrem**   
  


  
**Disclaimer:** Blah, Blah, Blah. Same as chapter one. One note though that I had not added before. Nomura and Kojiro are MINE! He he he, might share them, but… 

All brands mentioned belong to their respective owners I'm just doing some commercials (should get a commission don't you think?)

  
**Author Note:** Thanks for the review guys; this encourages me to keep on writing and doing it as fast as I can. Be warned Inuyasha and Kagome OOCness in abundance on this chapter. 

I like to give telosphilos special thanks for helping with the editing and her great editorial comments. (She keeps me right on track)

And thanks to Lightning who did the editing for this chapter.

  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
Asami led the police men to the door while Inuyasha and Kagome remained in the living room. The young man had been nodding off during the description of the thugs. The adrenalin finally wearing off his system and leaving him even more tired than he already was. He let go of Kagome and sort of reclined on the couch's back. He wanted to wait for Higurashi-sama and explain to Kagome what they had been doing. But he was asleep when she returned to the room.

  
As the events of the night began falling into their proper place, the young woman realized that Inuyasha's actions must have hinted at a kind of relationship she believed they did not have. After all wasn't he in love with Kikyou? The young woman was mortified; they had been cuddling in front of her mother! Oh, why did he act like that if he did not love her?   
  
"Oh dear! What must she think of me?" She exclaimed aloud. 

"That you're a wonderful daughter, darling." Her mother said coming into the room and sitting in front of her. She spared only a brief look at Inuyasha sprawled besides the young woman snoozing peacefully. "Why would I think otherwise? This whole incident is not your fault." 

"I know Mama. I just want to apologize..." Asami looked puzzled, but did not interrupt. "I... I don't know what came over Inuyasha. Really! He never acts like today, in fact he doesn't come near me unless I need rescuing. Ah... there's nothing going on between us... we're... we're just friends." A soft smile spread across her mother's lips, when she finally understood what her daughter was talking about.

"And you didn't need rescuing tonight?" She did not look angry at all. In fact she seemed more amused than anything else. 

_'But I'll still have to talk to him. Just to be sure where he stands towards Kagome'_ Asami thought. 

"Look Kagome before you go on I have a few things to tell you." She paused and looked at the snoozing dog demon. "I would have liked for him to be awake, but he was already about to drop before the cops came. And the pills I gave him didn't help, they usually knock you out. It's a wonder he remained awake until they left." 

"What is it that you want to tell me Mama?" Kagome asked curious and relieved. There was no indication that she was displeased with the behavior she witnessed. 

Asami started explaining all they had done and discussed since she arrived Saturday morning. What she and Inuyasha had talked about and his desire to protect her. How they realized the only way for him to do that was to learn how to fit in the present. And that she had agreed to help him and keep their plans a secret from her. She also explained their reasons to do that. Still Kagome couldn't help to feel betrayed. They had kept the truth from her. Ok, none had outrageously lied, and she should have suspected the hanyou would try something. But, to have involved her mother in his plans? The young Miko was furious. 

  
"Sss..." 

"Don't Kagome." Her mother stopped her. "He was only doing what he thought was best for you, and I agreed with his decision. I believed it was sensible, of course neither of us was counting on you finding out for yourself." 

"But Mama... you both hid things from me! And you agreed to set him loose on this time! He would not be able to behave!" 

"Do you really think so little of him? We only had your best interests in mind Kagome. He doesn't want you to live afraid on your time." 

"Ah... No, it just..." 

"Then why don't you let me finish?" 

"That wasn't all?" 

  
Asami just shook her head and went on with her story. She told Kagome of their visit to the crime scene downtown, of the young hanyou's findings and that indeed her attackers were the serial killer the police was after. Not one man but two, one of the reasons they could not stop the murderers. Of course she omitted the detailed description she'd gotten from the young man. No need to scare her more than she was. Then she admitted meeting Nomura and that talking to him. 

When Inuyasha learned she would be part of the investigation, and nothing he could do would change that, the half youkai proposed a deal to the detective. The Inu-youkai would track the killers, would even take those tests the detective wanted to prove his superior sense of smell. But he wanted her protected and kept at the margin of things. 

  
"He offered to cooperate with them Mama?" Asami just nodded, and she looked at him sleeping on the couch completely out of it. She absentmindedly scratched the nearest ear. "That's just so unlike him." She was disconcerted. 

"He went so far as to admit he thought you were brave," Kagome's eyes ogled when she heard that, "and that he had never seen you so scared before." 

"I can't believe that. He's such a jerk most of the times, although he's been changing lately. Still he'd never compliment me." 

"He is worried, Kagome and he cares a lot more than you both think. He did not want you to live in fright." 

"He did offer to protect us all just a moment ago." She admitted. "And did he take the tests?" The young woman was curious. 

"He did and of course passed," Asami said with a smile. "That's the result." She said pointing at the snoozing demon. "They wore him off." 

"So I guess you knew about the neko hanyou." It was not a question. 

"Yes, we found out this morning. I can't tell you much about it. You'll have to ask Inuyasha when he wakes up. But he did have a conversation with him." 

"So... that's why he was acting so strange." Kagome could not hide the disappointment on her voice and face. "To distract me..." 

"That's part of it, but I think he was also trying to reassure you that everything was fine and that he was there for you." Asami told her daughter, taking note of the look she had. 

No matter how Kagome tried to hide it, it was clear she loved that dog-demon. It was good that she did not mind his heritage, any other mother would be screaming at her. 

  
"I did confiscate his sword though. I wasn't too sure he would not jump on Lieutenant Watanabe if you freaked out. He almost did this morning, and he was not carrying it then either." 

"I don't think he'll tell me Mama. He never tells me anything." 

"You probably won't even need to ask. After all it was him who decided we should tell you." At Kagome's inquiring look Asami explained. "He just looked at me and nodded when you began asking about the park killer. Now you better go to sleep, there's school tomorrow. Ah... I was forgetting I told Detective Nomura we'll be taking Inuyasha in." 

"Taking him in?" 

"Yes, I'll be acting as his foster parent. It might be difficult to get documents, but not unheard of. Many street kids don't have them." 

  
They had a hard time waking Inuyasha up. He was sleeping so soundly. Asami assured her daughter that it was an after effect of the medicine she gave him for the migraine. Nothing to worry about. After some hours of restful sleep he would be back to normal. But he should not be allowed to go back; his coordination was affected by the pain killing drug. Finally he woke up, disoriented and grumpy. 

  
"I better leave." He finally said after a big yawn that gave them a good view of his fangs, he stood up then as he yawned again. He was making his way toward the door, not aware that he wore modern clothes and he did not have Tetsusaiga at his side. 

"Where do you think you're going young man?" Asami asked him in an authority tone that startled him out of another yawn. 

"Back?" He looked at her stunned. Kagome fought not to laugh at the face he made. It was precious. Asami shook he head. "No?" 

"No." The older woman said walking toward him and propelling the surprised hanyou to the guest room. "You're going to sleep here." 

"But..." He began saying only to be interrupted. 

"No buts." They were inside the room and she was rummaging in the drawers. "Here, change into this and get under the blankets." She tossed the young man the pajamas she bought for him. 

"Feh! Listen human..." He began saying, standing his full height before her and trying his best to look threatening, a large yawn took the effect away. 

"Listen human nothing! Put the pajamas on now!" Kagome who stood by the door cringed at that; it was the don't-give-me-nonsense tone. He cringed too, as it sounded so much like his mother's on the few occasions he made her angry. Without saying anything else he went into the bathroom only to come out a few moments later wearing the pajamas and sulking. "Go on get under the covers. I'm not leaving until I see you tucked in." 

"Grrrrr!" He replied as he could not really find a coherent thought to show his displeasure. 

"Don't growl at me young man and get under the covers." She told him completely ignoring that he was really dangerous. 

_'Feh!__ Now I know where Kagome got that temper.'_ He thought sleepily, as he did what she ordered, lying on his side but not covering with the blankets. 

Thing was, he really felt exhausted and sleeping sounded so appealing. But being his stubborn self he just could not go to rest without a fight. To his and Kagome's immense Asami had meant that part of tucking him in, like she did her children, patted him softly between his ears and kissed him on the forehead good night like his mother used to do. 

  
"Good night son." She whispered before leaving as she turned off the light knowing only he could hear her. 

  
He froze on the bed, his heart beating wildly, his sleep fogged mind clearing for a moment. She had called him son... He a hanyou... an orphan that no one wanted and even hated and Higurashi-sama called him son... Just as Kagome accepted his mixed heritage her mother did too and offered him a family. Deep inside the young demon had not believed it. It went against his experience in life, but she really meant her offer. Inuyasha felt like everything in his life was happening too fast. In the span of a few days he had acquired two families. The sensation of tickling moving down his nose intrigued him. When he moved his hand to see what it was he was surprised to find moisture. 

  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

  
They left the shrine in silence each immersed in their own thoughts, the ride was silent too. Kojiro had not even turned on the radio; he knew Seijuro was going to start asking questions about the girl's reaction. Comparing it with the pup's from earlier that morning. And that was a big problem his partner was quite observant. In his mind the neko hanyou looked for possible ways out of the mess he's gotten into. 

  
_'Damn! I should have listened to the pup.'_ He thought angry with himself, it would have saved so much troubles._ 'But how was I to know she was THAT strong?'_

"Guys would you mind leaving me at my place?" Kazumi's voice interrupted their silent reveries. 

"Ah... What did you say Kazumi-kun?" Watanabe asked, he had been so worried pondering his avenues of escape that he had not paid attention.   
"I just asked if you could leave me at my place. We're only a few blocks away."   
"Sure, no problem." 

"Thanks Kojiro-kun." There was a slight pause before she commented again.

"Guys you sure attract the weirdest people. But it's always interesting to work with you." 

"What do you mean Kazumi?" Nomura as always omitted the honorific, but the people that worked with him were used to it. 

"Well... everyone at that shrine was acting strange. I have a daughter the same age as the girl, and well, I would not have just stood there ignoring that kid cuddling her like that in front of me. Much less strangers, it is... not proper."   
"What else did you notice Kazumi?" Seijuro asked wanting to compare her findings with hers. Miss Yamamoto was very observant. 

"The boy Inuyasha is extremely protective of that young woman and very familiar. Didn't you notice he does not use an honorific when addressing her? It is very unusual unless he's one of your kind Seijuro-kun. And no one seemed to be overly worried that a serial killer was after her, including the victim. If it had been my daughter I would be hysterical or very near shock." There was a pause where Nomura turned to look at her. "We're here Kojiro-kun, it's the next building on the right." 

  
  
The hanyou obediently parked the car and let the woman, disembark not before Nomura asked her if she could write him a report with her observations. The woman agreed, but before she went down she asked one more question. 

  
"Kojiro-kun, why was the girl afraid of you?" 

_'F**k! I'm screwed. Count on Kazumi to drop the bomb before she leaves.'_ The hanyou thought panicking. He knew the woman would not stay to hear the answer and would probably pester him the next day for it. But at the moment that was not a topic he wanted to discuss. 

"I'll drop by your office tomorrow Seijuro-kun to leave the report. You already have the sketches though. Good night guys." 

Kojiro started to drive away and hoped without hope that Seijuro would not press the matter. He remained silent, and for a little while it seemed that his partner would do to. Of course what Nomura was waiting was for the right moment to ask again, he could see Watanabe looking very uncomfortable as he seemed to concentrate on his driving. He was hiding something; that much was obvious; when they stopped at a red light he commented. 

"You did not answer Kazumi's question." His voice was calm. 

"I really don't have an answer to it." Kojiro responded sounding equally calm. Knowing that if he let a bit of nervousness filter his friend would suspect he had something to hide. 

"But you talked to the kid today. I suppose he told you why he did not want you to see the girl." 

"Not really Seijuro. You saw the pup, he is not much of a talker. Winning that one's trust is going to be one hell of an enterprise!" 

"But his attitude changed after you talked to him. He was quite hostile at the office." 

"Well I did comment on your bad music tastes. If I used that disco tape you had in the bag he'll probably have gone berserk and destroyed the stereo." He said trying to stir the conversation toward safer topics. Music of all types was one of his partner's passions. He liked almost everything. "He seemed to like Pink Floyd though. You know good rock is always welcome." 

"That's not what I meant, and you know it." 

_'No such luck. It didn't work this time.'_ He thought resigned. 

"Look, I'm hungry. Let's get something to eat and we'll keep talking. You know my brain ceases to function because of food deprivation." 

"Yeah, I'm getting hungry too. Don't think you're getting off that easily. But damn! Do you have to think with the stomach?" 

To prove his point Kojiro's stomach chose that moment to make its hunger known with a loud growl. The hanyou drove toward a favorite food joint, a small restaurant in a quiet corner downtown that catered different types of foods. Both entered in silence, Nomura chose a booth at the back in a rather quiet and secluded area. The neko did not like that; it looked like his partner was choosing the battle ground. Perhaps this had not been as good an idea as he thought. 

  
Both greeted their usual waitress, and took a quick look at the menu before ordering. They asked for simple green tea to drink and their usual dishes. Just before leaving the girl asked them if they would be discussing work. It was sort of an understanding that if both cops were working she kept her distance from the table. That way they could enjoy some privacy, and she just keep an eye on them should either policeman want something else.   
  
"Yes Kazue. So just hang around if we need anything we'll call you." Nomura said beating his partner to it. Thankfully the restaurant was not well lighted or he'll have seen Kojiro blanch a little. Still he did manage to keep his cool exterior. The girl left and there was an uncomfortable silence for a few minutes. 

"Excuse me." Said a short elderly man looking at Watanabe. He immediately recognized the man as an old youkai. The little man wore some very thick round glasses that made his eyes look huge, on his bald head he wore some odd little hat and wore a suit. 

_'This man looks like a library rat.'_ Seijuro thought waiting for him to speak up. 

"Lieutenant Kojiro Watanabe?" 

"Yes. That's me. What can I do for you sir?" Kojiro said, sounding respectful. It was not everyday he got addressed by a really old full youkai. He looked at least 700 years old. The little man huffed a bit. 

"I am Mr. Koinjaken, and I have a message from my employer." He handled him an envelope with a wax seal on the back. When he looked at the emblem on the seal the hanyou's mask dropped a bit. "That would be all on my part Lieutenant My employer just wanted to make sure you received his message." The little man turned and left not giving them a second look. 

"What was that all about Kojiro?" 

"I'm not sure." The hanyou responded at the time he carefully broke the seal using a table knife. 

"You seemed to recognize that seal." 

"Well I did. It just surprised me to read Shirosenshi on it." He turned to see the startled look on Seijuro's face. "Now you see why I was thrown off guard."   
"Well what does it say?" 

"Have some patience man! Let me read!" 

_Lieutenant Kojiro Watanabe _

_Tokyo__ Metropolitan Police _

_Homicide Department._

_  
Lieutenant,   
  
Please meet me at my offices on __Tokyo__Tower__ tomorrow afternoon. I have some important matters to discuss with you alone Lieutenant As a confirmation I'll have my assistant Mr. Koinjaken call you at your office. And set the hour at your convenience. _

_Sessho Shirosenshi_

_President   
Higusenshi Financial Inc.___

_  
  
_

Watanabe froze after he finished reading. At the bottom of the page on the logo was the seal of the Demon Lord of the West. This was just a polite and non-revealing way to call him to his domains. Not good, the Lord of the region had no reason to call him at all. He was just a lowly hanyou with no relation whatsoever with youkai nobility. He had never even met the Neko leader of the region and now the one above him had called. The most respected demon of the world. To say Kojiro was aghast was an understatement. His mouth dropped open. 

  
"Well? What does it say?" Nomura asked again impatiently especially after seeing his partner expression change so dramatically. Watanabe was at a loss of words so he just passed the letter to him. "Who is this guy? And why does he want to talk with you?" 

"I don't have the slightest idea Seijuro. But..." He stopped as their food and drinks arrived. He was in dire need of something stronger than tea. "Kazue bring me a double scotch straight." Nomura just raised an eyebrow, Kojiro was hiding something. "Don't look at me! You got me into it." 

"Hey don't blame me! You liked it better than sake! Now, you were saying?" The human asked as soon as the girl left. Kojiro took a few bites from his food before going on. 

"Well the pup's last name is Shirosenshi. I think it's a bit too much of a coincidence." 

"His father? Or perhaps another relative, but he mentioned being an orphan." 

"He told me that much." Kojiro agreed. 

_'Oh shit! F***ng idiot! Can't you think before speaking? You're digging your own grave.'_ The hanyou berated himself, knowing he had just drawn Seijuro's attention back to the first subject. 

"So... did he tell you why he did not want the Higurashi girl to see you?" Seijuro insisted. 

"Not really, only mentioned something about looking like someone else." His gaze went to his partner. The human did not look convinced. 

"You're being evasive." 

"No more than the pup." At this comment Nomura had to smile, Kojiro fell for it like an amateur. 

"F**k!" Was the only thing the hanyou uttered when he realized what he said.

"So he did tell you more." 

"Only bit more about himself, ok? Look," He said with a sigh resigned to find some explanation that would not make alarms sound on Seijuro's head. "He said I looked like someone they both knew. And I can only guess he was not nice to them. The pup was very reluctant to speak about that." 

"What else did he tell you?" He asked still not convinced but he would leave it at that for the moment. 

"That he has been on his own since he was five. And he is not a street kid Seijuro." 

"That much I have guessed. He just doesn't seem to fit in. He at moments gives you the impression, but..." 

"He came from the forest. That much he was willing to admit. And believe me it was like pulling teeth out of him." 

"The forest? What kind of people live there?" Kojiro shrugged and took another bite from his food. Sometime during the conversation Kazue had left his whiskey there. 

"Beats me! I think there are some kinds of fanatics still living in the wilderness. Anyway we ended talking about police and how his nose might help crack the case. We might as well start recruiting them early instead of turning them against us.I did tell him there were more victims, and I know he'll want to go through the evidence we have so far." Nomura just nodded as he went on eating. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Outside the small restaurant a large black Audi awaited the small man, he climbed on the front seat and the driver set the car rolling slowly down the street. On the back seat a lean handsome man in his early forties and a very attractive woman about the same age sat in silence.

  
"I have delivered the message my Lord. I remained hidden until I was sure he read it. The hanyou was more than a bit surprised by the summons to your exalted presence. The human read it too. He was also surprised, although I don't know the reason. I don't believe he knows who you are." 

"That was to be expected." The deep calm voice of the man in the back replied. "He is after all only a hanyou that works for the police. Watanabe does not mingle with the higher ranks of politics and society." 

"My Lord you don't need to mingle with low..." 

"You will call him tomorrow and set an hour for the meeting, in the afternoon." 

"But my Lord! Your agenda is full tomorrow!" 

"Cancel all my appointments." 

"Yes my Lord." The little man accepted, but he grumbled under his breath about his master dealing with a lowly police man. "What about the detective? He read the invitation too Sir." 

"If the Detective shows up, find some suitable entertainment. I need to talk to the neko Watanabe alone." 

"As you wish Lord." 

"Love, I'll arrange something for the detective, might get him interested in investing with us." The man beside her smiled lightly, she had such a good business mind. "But I would like to be present during the meeting tomorrow." The man only raised his eyebrow in mild surprise. "I think he will need to be reassured, and you do tend to make people nervous beloved. We need his cooperation." 

"You can." He said and gently caressed her face. "Ah-Un head home." He instructed the driver, who just nodded. 

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  


Seijuro opened the door to his apartment and threw the keys on the small table he had by the door. He was angry and slammed the door shut, for once not caring that it might make his neighbors complain. Kojiro had feigned ignorance that much he could tell. There was more said between those two, why else would the kid be willing to 'save' his partner? And it was not like Watanabe at all. They had worked together for two years, since before the killings started. Although in the beginning they had also worked on several other cases, not just the park killer. 

  
He threw his jacket over the couch, padded to the kitchen and went straight to the fridge. The thing was almost empty except for a few beers one carton of milk, another of juice and a couple of unidentifiable things on the shelves that at one time in their cycle of existence had been edible. He absentmindedly thought the guys from forensics would have a hard time finding what they had been as he could not remember it. 

  
Seijuro decided against the beer. At the moment he needed a clear head, so he took the juice instead, smelled it just to be sure it was still drinkable, and took a swallow straight from the carton. Unlike most Japanese he had very Americanized tastes. He had been in Japan, but lived most of his life on the USA where his father had worked as consul and met his mother. He got his looks from her. She was a 6 feet tall, blonde, blue eyed woman. She was quite a contrast with his father, 5'7" and very Japanese looking. 

  
The detective padded to his answering machine, checked the few messages there. Most were not interesting; one though, was from his father telling him they were back in California, after taking a cruise on the Caribbean with some friends. 

  
"Everything is fine here, we had a lot of fun and..." He paused and his mother voice could be heard on the background. "Your mom here wants to know when you are coming over on vacation. She says it's been more than 3 years... Before you say a thing... yes, we went over there for Christmas. I told her that, and we are probably going this year again. But you know your mother she'll still like you to come over. Anyway look for either of us on ICQ or Messenger. I know phone bills over there could get you bankrupt in no time. She sends her love, same as your sisters and Lewis. Before I hang up, you have a new nephew, ICQ your mom for details." To that monologue he just laughed, his father had gotten more Americanized than he was willing to admit. 

  
The invitation to chat a while appealed to him, it would help the detective relax a bit and perhaps his father remembered more about that old legend he used to tell him when he was a kid. The legend of Inuyasha and the Jewel of Four Souls. He went to his computer, waited for it to start up; cursing Microsoft Windows for taking so long until he finally logged in thanking god for DSL. He found him on IRC and his father immediately started a private conversation. 

  
legendlover aren't u supposed to be aleep? 

*crackshotno_1 grins 

crackshotno_1 nope 

crackshotno_1 Just got your message dad. 

legendlover got to send you the pictures. Some are pretty funny. 

crackshotno_1 i'll wait for them. 

crackshotno_1 aren't you supposed to be working? 

legendlover just sent them. 

*crackshotno_1 grins 

legendlover No, got some time off for my book 

crackshotno_1 did you send an e-mail? 

crackshotno_1 got some of them how many did you people take? 30 megs?  
*legendlover grins sheepishly 

legendlover not that many but your mom got carried away. 

crackshotno_1 book? what book? about what? 

legendlover the legend of Inuyasha and the jewel of four souls 

  
Seijuro just stared stunned at the computer monitor, not really believing what he was reading. He knew of course that his father liked that legend a lot and it was the reason why he had told it to his sisters, brother and himself many times when he was just a small kid. This was probably too good to be true. 

  
legendlover son? 

*legend lover wonders if son got disconnected. 

legendlover are you still there Seijuro? 

*crackshotno_1 picks jaw from floor 

crackshotno_1 sorry still around you just surprised the lights out of me   
*legendlover is puzzled, doesn't get to do that to son very often 

legendlover???????  
crackshotno_1 I was just thinking about that legend. but I don't remember it well 

crackshotno_1 can u tell me about it again? 

legendlover sure thing, Inuyasha the white warrior and the Jewel of the Four Souls 

legendlover It is a story about a hanyou, that is a half human half demon who loved a miko 

crackshotno_1 a half demon half human? what would he look like?

legendlover White hair, dog ears, amber/golden eyes, fangs, claws, but otherwise human 

legendlover the legend implies that he was rather tall too, you can't tell from the pictures whether he was thin or well muscled 

Seijuro just starts to have weird feeling in the pit of his stomach save for the ears and Saturday night the kid had been wearing a cap, he matched that description perfectly. But it was strange that today he didn't have the claws, he was positive he had not imagined them. 

  
crackshotno_1 white hair? 

legendlover yes, pure white shining almost silver 

crackshotno_1 amber eyes? and claws? 

* legendlover nods 

legendlover why? 

crackshotno_1 oh. how old is he and where can i get a picture of him? 

legendlover i think he was rather young, but he was a pack leader so i might be wrong 

"You're going crazy Seijuro. That's a legend not history and of course it can't be the kid." Nomura said aloud to himself. 

_'Oh yeah?__ Well he sure fits that damn description perfectly.'_ A little voice in the back of his mind told him._ 'Shut up!'_

legendlover i'll send you the pictures I have scanned in for the book 

crackshotno_1 i'm just curious. i just don't think i remembered him like that from what you told me 

crackshotno_1 pack leader? like in a wolves packs 

legendlover ah, ok, well adulthood in the warring states period was about 16 and older 

crackshotno_1 and what is this jewel of four souls? 

legendlover yes, like wolves and dogs. he was half dog demon after all. 

legendlover what is the jewel? well that is a good question, miroku stated that it was the crystalized soul of a lot of really nasty youkai, an evil human and an extremely powerful miko named midroko 

crackshotno_1 hmmm. sounds like some spiritual mumbo jumbo   
crackshotno_1 i don't remember but was this midoriko the girl he fell for? 

legendlover well, the guy was a budist monk so i could be.. ;) 

legendlover no, kikyou was the gardian of the jewel. midoriko died forming the jewel out of their combined souls. It was a very very powerful artifact  
crackshotno_1 so he would have a very sharp sense of smell? 

  
"Well he said he'll be sixteen soon... And he had a better sense of smell than dogs..." 

"Ack!" He smacked himself on the forehead; his brain was not making sense. "Stop thinking like that! There are no demons around they were just imaginary." He berated himself. 

legendlover well, yes, he would have an incredible sense of smell. there is actually a reference to him passing out because it is too good in a battle with ink oni. 

crackshotno_1 ink?? 

crackshotno_1 he could not stand ink? 

legendlover yes, there was a painter who got ahold of a shard of the jewel after kikyou's reincarnation accidentaly broke it. he put it in his ink made with blood and livers and his paintings came alive. 

legendlover after slicing up a lot of them the smell overpowered him and he was out cold. 

  
_'This is getting weirder by the second. The kid passed out because of that ink the assistant mistakenly placed on the samples.'_ Nomura thought, as he messed his hair for a moment. 

  
crackshotno_1 kikyou's reincarnation? i don't remember that part 

legendlover well, after kikyou was tricked into killing him with a sealing arrow, her reincarnation showed up and pulled the arrow out of him. her reincarnation's name was kagome and she became his mate and the lead female of his pack 

crackshotno_1 kagome? 

crackshotno_1 just kagome? do you by chance have a picture of her too? 

  
  
Now he was starting to freak out, there was just too much of a coincidence there. The kid, Inuyasha, could not stand ink, fit the description of the legend's hero and just to top it he had a girlfriend named Kagome. But logic told him it could not be and that part of his mind was probably playing tricks on him. 

  
legendlover yes, no one explictly stated where she came from, only that she lived on the other side of a well. 

legendlover yes, i'll send you the one of her releasing him from the tree. Shippo loved to draw her. 

crackshotno_1 well i suppose saying the other side of the well would be a metaphor of some kind to say she was a foreigner 

crackshotno_1 i remember shippou was the little kitsune. i did like him when i was a kid maybe that's why i still remember him 

legendlover i'm not sure about that.. shippo's scroll seemed to imply that he literally went down a well and came up the other side with Inuyasha 

legendlover yes, he wrote the only illustrated scroll 

crackshotno_1 is that the one you have? 

legendlover no, i have the one the monk wrote. Miroku was his name. 

crackshotno_1 if i'm not wrong there were others members of the group. 

legendlover even though he was human he was a member of the pack. he had an air rip in the palm of his hand from a curse on his familly. Shippo and Kaede imply he was quite a lecher 

legendlover Yes, there was Sango, the demon exterminator. She carried a large bomerang everywhere. Myouga the flea demon, and inuyasha's retainer.. it implies that he was some sort of lord, but no one went into that. 

legendlover there was kirara, a firecat youkai. I don't think she could talk 

legendlover Kaede was some sort of elderly miko who rarely traveled with them, but they relied on her for advice and healing. 

legendlover those are the main ones, i think. 

crackshotno_1 sounds very interesting, do you have some sort of transcript i would love to have it. 

crackshotno_1 where did you get the pictures then? 

crackshotno_1 and can you describe this kagome girl? 

legendlover sure, i'll send you what i have. i got the pictures from an auction catalogue. 

legendlover ryoutou shirosenshi bought it before i could, but at that price, I never stood a chance. 

"Now that's a name I know. Tomorrow I'll talk with Hamaguchi... if I'm not wrong he is in charge of the old unsolved cases." He mussed aloud. 

  
legendlover kagome was about a head shorter than inuyasha. she had large blue eyes, long shapely legs and hair down to the midpoint of her back. 

legendlover she usually wore it loose and tended to wear the odd clothing of her homeland which was very much counter to the social moores of the day. 

_'Now how would they know she had long shapely legs? Didn't they wear long kimonos and covered up all the way to the neck? This is just plain odd, and how come I can't remember much of the legend? I used to love it when I was young.'_

  
  
crackshotno_1 shirosenshi? I don't think that's that a common name 

legendlover No, I only know of two by that name, Sesshou and Ryoutou and their famillies. the legendary character of Inuyasha is once called by it too

*crackshotno_1 scratches head 

legendlover The only other thing i can think of about kagome was that she was a fairly good archer and a very powerful miko. 

  
_'Archer?! No that can't be! This Kagome also practices archery and it's not that common a sport for girls to choose. I should probably ask Kazumi more about it'_

  
legendlover Ryoutou Shirosenshi and his wife are dead now, so I don't know who has the other two scrolls 

crackshotno_1 sessho... do you happen to know this sessho shirosenshi? 

legendlover No, I wish I did. He is an extremely well respected businessman and occasionally dabbles in politics. 

legendlover He is rumored to be a very gentle and kind in person with a wicked sense of humor, but a ruthless politician and businessman. 

legendlover He is also one of the wealthier men in all of Japan 

crackshotno_1 when are you going to publish your book? 

  
  
Seijuro was feeling very confused by now, just too many coincidences to make sense. And now this Sessho Shirosenshi guy appearing was making things even worst. He was having a hard time digesting all the information his father was giving him. Mentally he made a note to save the log, so he could check it with a clearer mind. 

  
  
legendlover With any luck by the end of the year. I have to finish translating it first. The language is just archaic. 

legendlover One of the American scholarly book sellers seems interested in it for the Japanese culture classes. 

crackshotno_1 ok, so I suspect you want to go back to teaching ancient Japanese legends. 

legendlover yes I might , but at least it will wind up as a collegiate text, for others to consult 

crackshotno_1would you be able to hold the publishing of it? 

legendlover of course I could IF I wanted to, I don't have contract signed on it yet. 

legendlover why would I want to hold off on publishing? 

crackshotno_1 let's say that it might be involved in an investigation 

legendlover oh, ok. hope your friend can use the information. how is the park killer case coming along? 

crackshotno_1 not good but i think we have a break 

legendlover wonderful! what sort of break? a witness, fingerprints? 

* legendlover hopes you can crack it with the new information. 

crackshotno_1 ah... well a withness and some scents... 

crackshotno_1 we found a kid with a great sense of smell. he's name is Inuyasha 

legendlover ah, you have the dogs tracking now? and witness too! I take it she ... 

legendlover what?!

  
_'I knew it! It's not just me who jumps at the name.'_ Nomura could just imagine his father's face. So surprised he was probably wide eyed gaping at the computer. He allowed himself a smile. 

  
legendlover are you messing with my mind? 

crackshotno_1 no he even has white hair and amber eyes. he's 15 actually and his last name happens to be SHIROSENSHI 

*crackshotno_1 scratches head puzzled 

crackshotno_1 I think that perhaps they are messing with mine. 

legendlover please tell me you are playing with me, that is impossible. inuyasha shirosenshi from the legend disappeared down the well with his pregnant mate over 500 years ago. 

_'Oh yeah now Dad's flipping over too. At least I was not hallucinating so far. Now wait a minute... this legend is 500 years old? Now that can't be! There can't be that many similarities between a guy that was supposed to be alive 500 years ago and a fifteen year old kid! No f***ng way!' _

_  
_crackshotno_1 pregnant mate? that'll be like wife? 

crackshotno_1 this legend is 500 years old???? 

crackshotno_1 and no i'm not playing with you. 

legendlover yeah, it is a youkai thing. depending on the species, most mate for life, to take a mate means to take a wife. 

  
_'Now Inuyasha was pretty intimate with the girl yesterday... Ack! Damn it Seijuro get a hold of that imagination. That legend is FIVE HUNDRED YEARS OLD! And this are kids on their teens. Stop it!'_ He berated himself yet again._ 'I'm beginning to think I do need a vacation or at least a weekend of peace and quiet.'_

  
  
crackshotno_1 I have to see those pictures. and perhaps i can get some of those two . 

legendlover yes, that is why it is so rare 

legendlover please do, um two? who is the other one? 

crackshotno_1 this kagome girl she's the witness 

crackshotno_1 the legend doesn't by any chance mention her in danger? 

legendlover say what? 

crackshotno_1 the witness name is kagome and she lives at a very old shrine. For what her mother told me she is a shrine girl. 

legendlover yes, she was the miko who guarded the shirkon no tama. just about every demon and hanyou around tried to kill her to get the shards 

legendlover even inuyasha tried to kill her once. 

legendlover kami-sama, that is a weird coincidence 

*crackshotno_1 nods in agreement 

crackshotno_1 and this inuyasha kid is her friend. He lives with the family too 

crackshotno_1 he did what? i have to read it. i have almost forgotten it.

crackshotno_1 you tell me. i'm about to flip. just let me get some whiskey. i need something strong 

  
He stood up from the computer and went straight to the cabinet where he stored the hard liquor. All those years in America had given him a taste for whiskey, which he occasionally imbibed. Usually at social events or having a friendly evening with his partner and friends, he got Kojiro hooked on it as well as Fukasawa. 

  
_'Was it just this morning that the kid found out Fukasawa's stock? Man! Things just seem to be moving so fast!'_ The police detective thought at the time he decided on getting the Jack Daniels bottle and a shot glass, not bothering to go for ice. 

  
legendlover well, when she first freed him from his seal, kind of like being dead or in suspended animation because you can be brought back. he mistook her for the miko who killed him and tried to get the shikon no tama the centipede monoko had ripped out of her body. 

legendlover kaede put some prayer beads around his neck and everytime kagome said "sit" ever after he went crashing into the ground. 

legendlover i still think it is just impossible. the legendary warrior was able to kill a hundred youkai with a single blow of his sword. 

crackshotno_1 prayer beads? i'll look for those. sword? very old battered sword? 

legendlover the legend is just a myth. 

  
_'Oh man Dad must think I'm hallucinating! He's quite open minded for a man his age but still...'_ Nomura was starting to worry took a couple of shots before going on.

  
crackshotno_1 i'm going nuts did i just write that? 

*crackshotno_1 eyes go wide in shock 

legendlover yes, a katana that appearently looked like it had seen better days, but would transform into a huge sword almost as big as him. 

crackshotno_1 yeah you're right it can be him. just too many coincidences. 

legendlover yes, you just wrote that.. what do you mean it can be him? 

crackshotno_1 i guess i just had too much stress lately. and i'm beginning to see things. don't mind me 

legendlover why do you say that? 

crackshotno_1 but the first time i met this kid he was sniffing a crime scene and had a very old katana 

* legendlover scratches his head 

legendlover that doesn't make sense, why would any modern kid be walking around with an old sword. heck, why would he be sniffing the crime scene? 

crackshotno_1 and he had claws in his hands. of course when i saw him today he did not have them. 

crackshotno_1 well it just happened that this kagome higurashi was an intended victim for the park killer. 

legendlover could it be that he is one of those kids that likes to play modern primative, and dress up for grins with his friends? 

crackshotno_1 cos players i think they are called

legendlover oh, ok, but did you just say her name was higurashi? 

crackshotno_1 yeah that's her name. why? 

legendlover this is getting too weird, that is the name of the girl from the scrolls and it is the name of Sesshou Shirosenshi's late business partner 

crackshotno_1 he was wearing normal clothes. but he made an.... what? 

crackshotno_1 this is too weird it's beginning to get spooky. and you know i don't spook easily. 

legendlover Sesshou and Ryoutou Shirosenshi went into business together with a man by the name of Higurashi 

legendlover The surnames of the hanyou and his miko are only mentioned once, but those are the names. 

* legendlover goes and gets a shot of jack daniels.. this is too strange. 

crackshotno_1 need to get that scroll and the pictures. this is just too much of a coincidence. but what i think is imposible 

*crackshotno_1 going for third short of jack daniels 

legendlover it should be, what was the end of that sentence? he made a what? 

crackshotno_1 well he made a very odd comment for a kid his age   
legendlover o? 

legendlover what did he say?

 crackshotno_1 he said that i would not understand what he was to this girl but that it was his responsibility to protect her. and had done so before 

*crackshotno_1 fall down from chair 

*crackshotno_1 shugs glass of daniels and goes for another 

legendlover that is strange. as a pack leader the inuyasha of legend had to protect his mate from damn near everything. 

crackshotno_1 that was what just shocked the lights out of me.   
crackshotno_1 it just sounded to much like this legend half demon   
legendlover the really frightening part was that not only could he, but he did. he damn near died for her repeatedly.

  
The conversation went on for a long time, and the more they discussed the legend the drunker both men got. Seijuro ended draining almost the whole bottle on his own and it was a miracle at all, that he could keep typing and remembered the correct command to save the log. Not bothering to go to his room he just crashed on the couch. His father had ended in much the same way only thing though was that in California it was still early afternoon. His last thought before passing out was that his Mom was going to tear his Dad's hide off for getting so plastered that early. 

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  
A/N: *According to some info I read on Japanese honorifics, lately is been accepted to use the honorific 'kun' when addressing a female co-worker. It is mostly to avoid discrimination, something like treating women the same as men. The information might be wrong but I rather liked the use of that. If you want to read it e-mail me and I'll send you the address or post it on the next chapter.

* Also there are a lot of typhos and even some mistakes on the part were the IRC chat is taking place. The thing is it's supposed to be that way. So far I have not met a perfect typist on the channel and I decided to leave it like that to add some flavor and the feeling of a chat. (It actually is anyway. Telosphilos and I did some role playing on IRC to get the conversation right and I want to thank her for helping me get it done.) There is more to the chat between Nomura and his father but I'm not sure if you like to read it. I would post it as a side story if I get enough request for it. 


	13. Chapter 13

**Present Time.******

**Inuyasha Fanfiction**

**By alandrem**

**Disclaimer: Blah, Blah, Blah. Same as chapter one.**

**Author Note: Be warned Inuyasha and Kagome OOCness in abundance on this chapter. Thanks everybody for your reviews.**

Thanks to Naoko Cat Girl and to Lightning for editing, girls you do such a great job.

Chris-san thanks for your comment/warning there is actually a time table I use to keep everything in perspective and also telosphilos as my editor is doing a great job of helping me keep in track.

Also I want to give special thanks to telosphilos for long hours on the ICQ or the IRC. Playing wall to my ideas and also giving some very good ones of her own, we have fun there! More at the end notes.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

        Kagome came down the stairs looking tired and sleepy even if she had already taken a quick shower. She had a nightmare again, decided not to go back to sleep, and only laid in bed thinking. The young woman had the feeling those terrible scenes she saw were not just a product of her imagination, they were just too real. And now that she knew there were indeed demons living among humans in her time, she believed things were getting from bad to worst. 

One of the victims in her dreams had been a very young crane youkai girl. At first Kagome thought that had been only a product of her overly morbid, at the time, imagination. But after meeting Lieutenant Kojiro Watanabe, the young woman was not so sure anymore. Those thugs were as bloodthirsty as any youkai she'd encountered before. In fact they were probably a lot more, and that scared her because they had definitely been human, the thought made her shiver.

The young Miko had also the time to ponder about accepting Inuyasha's presence. Her reluctance to accept his stay in her time suddenly had no basis at all. The police already knew about him, he was even going to help them. Now that had really been a shock. But Kagome understood it was important to capture them, and not just for her sake. They could not be allowed to keep killing young women. So she might as well accept the protection he offered and help him not to blunder into dangerous terrains. No one needed to know he was half youkai. Well the neko hanyou knew what he was but she had the feeling he would not divulge that information.

        As she walked into the kitchen she saw Inuyasha was already at the breakfast table slowly sipping coffee and talking quietly to her mother. Kagome could not help but feel surprised of how well the rather reticent hanyou seemed to be getting along with her mother. Asami had apprised him of the things she told her daughter the night before and it was up to him to explain the rest. The inu hanyou dreaded it a bit, not knowing how she was going to take the fact that he had been wandering in her time alone for a day. She was probably going to say 'SIT' and order him back to the Sengoku Jidai. 

_'But there is no way in hell I'll obey that.'_ He thought and winced a little because getting his way was probably going to hurt a lot. _'No matter how many time she 'sits' me I won't go back until I get those humans.'_

As the conversation went on he remembered the large manila envelope. The scroll said it was important that the human helping him had it. He went to get it and gave it to Higurashi-sama. Kagome was mildly curious about the thing but did not ask what it was and why he had it, and they did not explain. Asami wanted him to give the cops a call. They'll probably be waiting for him to report. After his odd behavior the night before Inuyasha was not looking forward to talking to them any time soon. 

The older woman also wanted him to go to the ophthalmologist to get his eyes checked, stressing the fact that she already made an appointment for him. He just shrugged and did not look like he'll obey, but he did not refuse out loud either. That last part did catch Kagome's attention, but again none explained.

_'Ophthalmologist?__ Why would he need that? He is half demon after all. They don't get sick and such.'_ Were the young woman's thoughts.

Breakfast was eaten in relative silence, only Sota babbled about how happy he was Inuyasha nii-chan had stayed with them and offered to teach him to play with the 'playstation' or the 'computer'. After she finished, Kagome said goodbye and headed to the door, the hanyou on her heels. He was wearing modern clothes and she had the slight suspicion that he was going to school with her, still she asked.

"Where are you going Inuyasha?"

"With you." He responded as he put on his sneakers.

"You… you can't go to school with me."

"Feh! I won't go in if that bothers you." He wore a bored expression on his face as he walked outside.

_'Since when is he concerned about what bothers me?'_ She looked at him surprised.__

"Your Ofukuro explained why I can't. I'll leave you there and come later to pick you up. She's sure you'll be safe there." The look he gave her left no chance for argument, but his tone had his normal gruffness. She really did not want to argue that early in the morning so she just nodded.

        They left and Kagome felt alarmed when he did not put on the cap to cover his ears, then before her eyes they simply banished. A pair of human ears appeared on the right place instead. His claws and fangs were gone too, giving the hanyou a more human look. But what surprised her most was that even if he wanted to look human he had not changed the color of his hair and eyes. As they walked toward school he told her what transpired the day before, about going back to the cave, finding the scrolls, his mother's spell book and the concealing spell he was using. He also explained that since the cops had seen him with his silvery white hair and golden eyes there was no point in changing them.

He also related his first meeting with Kojiro Watanabe and talking to him about the existence of youkai in the present. That clearly surprised Kagome, as she had never seen a youkai besides the Nou mask. But as she looked around to people he signaled out, the young Miko began noticing the demons and hanyous around. There were not many, and most were from the larger species although she spotted a centipede/human hanyou. Kagome shuddered, what human would love a bug?

 Then he went on relating the tests and all the stuff he had to smell. He even told her about the blast of ink that rendered him unconscious. Then all that transpired at the police kennels including his fight with the cadet and he could not help but tell her that she was wrong. One of the kicks worked just fine, it had not been just acting. Kagome shrugged she was not going to convince him the fights were not real until he probably saw one being staged, and even then she had her doubts.

"No wonder you had a mayor headache." Kagome commented, still surprised at how much he had actually told her without having to ask about it. In fact she believed this was the longest set of sentences she had ever heard him utter together since they had met. "So they agreed to pretend not to know you?"

"Yes."

"Why didn't you want me to know?" She asked wanting to hear what he had to say about it. Inuyasha stopped dead on his tracks, and she had to walk back to him.

"You're angry about that?" He asked nervously instead.

"I'm… I'm annoyed… and… hurt. You and Mama kept things from me." The young woman responded trying to find the right words. "But I'll still like to hear what you have to say in your favor." 

For a moment all sort of thoughts ran through Inuyasha's head. And yet in the end the one that remained was the memory of feeling guilty because he was lying to her. So he decided to speak the truth, even if it entailed letting some of his feelings show. It was not going to be easy though.

"You were very frightened by these men Kagome. I… I've never seen you like that before… You… I…" He stammered looking everywhere but at her. It was hard admitting to her that he cared enough to worry. "It is enough that I… I make… I risk your life going after the Shikon no Kakera… I didn't… I didn't want you to be afraid here too."

"You care?" Her face looked surprised and she felt a glimmer of hope.

"Feh! Of course I care!" He snapped at her, and then more out of habit than real thought he added. "Who would find the shards if you were hurt?" 

"I see…" She could not help but sound and look disappointed. So nothing had really changed. "I'm still just your shard detector."

_'Fool! Stupid fool! You didn't have to say that! You don't mean that anymore.'_ He berated himself. He could see he had hurt her, again, and wasn't he trying to fit in her world to protect her? Instead he hurt the young woman_. 'Can't I do anything right?'_

"I'm sorry Kagome." He said softly. "I didn't mean that." She started walking not really wanting to hear anymore, but he grabbed her by the arm and turned her to face him.

"Inuyasha let go, I'm going to be late!"

"Not until you listen to me."

"What for? You already said what you had to." Kagome refused to look at him.

"Would you listen please?" He had never used that last word when asking her something, and it caught her attention. She nodded and looked at him. "I'm… I'm not good with words Kagome, you know that!" He was fidgeting with his shirt's hem and gulped as he went on. "I sometimes say the wrong thing even when I don't mean it. I really didn't mean it. We… argue so much that some things just come out of my mouth without really thinking. You are not my shard detector, you never really were. You're my friend… my first and best friend. You brought me back to life again, taught me to trust and to care…"

"But I'm not Kykyou." She blurted out. 

_'That again?'_He thought sighing._ 'I thought she understood that I know she is not Kykyou!_' It bothered him a bit, not really knowing why she insisted in comparing herself with her past life. He did not compare them, at least not anymore.

"Why would I want you to be like her?" He snapped at the young woman, letting his annoyance show. "Kagome is Kagome and Kykyo is Kykyo!" He stressed it. "You accept me for what I am, she never did. You're warm, trusting, happy and selfless. She never was! So don't compare yourself with her." 

Kagome's mouth dropped open, those words were the last thing the young woman expected to hear from him. Inuyasha had opened up more than he had intended, but he just could not hear her compare herself with Kykyo. He knew that hurt her, and he did not want the young woman to ever be hurt. After all she was his mate, by inu-youkai tradition if not by fact, and a dog-demon protected his mate against anyone and anything. He surprised her even more by holding her by the shoulders and leaning his forehead against hers before he started speaking again.

"You are yourself Kagome and no one else. No matter what some people say." His voice was soft. "And that's fine with me. I…  I don't want you to be like her." There was a pause before he added. "Now let's go or you're going to be late for this school thingy." He grabbed her hand and started walking. Trying to act like he usually did, but failed miserably, blushing.

"Inuyasha?"

"What?" He asked making it sound more like a bark.

"School is that way." She said pointing in the opposite direction they were walking and twining her fingers with his. Things had indeed changed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

        As Lieutenant Kojiro Watanabe entered the police precinct, few if any of his co-workers dared to approach him. The young man wore that less than friendly look that so rarely appeared on his normally cool and collected expression. This bode nothing good to the unfortunate soul that dared to cross in his path. Watanabe had a mean temper when provoked. So most people just let him be until he cooled off.

        Kojiro had not slept at all during the night wondering what on earth could the Demon Lord of the Western Lands want with a simple neko hanyou like him. There had been no answer to that question, which only served to increase his foul mood. It did not help that Seijuro called to inform him that Jack Daniels and a long chat with his father on the internet had rendered him useless that morning. That his partner even admitted to that spoke volumes of how he felt. And now that he needed to speak with the pup he was out taking his girlfriend to school, so he could not give him the 'Oh so gentle' reaming he deserved. In all it was frustrating and infuriating. As he grumpily sat at his desk the phone rang and he groaned not in the mood to answer, he did anyway.

"Just great." He grumbled. As it was the pup was the one calling. "This is just great."

"I need to know where we can reach you today in case something comes up."

"Won't I be checking the 'evidence' today?" Inuyasha asked instead.

"No, not today. So what are your plans?" He asked again.

"Why not? We are wasting time!" The younger hanyou exclaimed with his typical impatience, besides he believed those thugs could attack again anytime.

"Look pup, Seijuro and I have other things to see to today. We'll work on it tomorrow. So what are you going to do today?" He explained sounding exasperated, which only served to put Inuyasha on the defensive.

"Higurashi-sama wants me to go to the ophthalmologist before I pick Kagome at school." He said grudgingly. He was starting to feel angry, Nomura had agreed to protect Kagome if he helped them and he was not seeing them do it. "Save for that I'll be either here or at the Sakura Park. Are you expecting any trouble neko?" He pretended to be polite for Higurashi-sama's sake since she was within hearing range.

"More like I'm hoping nothing will happen." He said in an accusing tone that expressed anger and displeasure. Inuyasha bristled at the tone.

"What do you mean… neko?" The younger hanyou asked in a dangerously low tone of voice.

"About last night pup…"

_'Damn it here it comes.'_ Inuyasha thought getting ready to be teased

"What about it? You owe me big time neko for saving your ass." He was no longer caring to sound polite, although he still kept his tone of voice level.

"What? For that?" Kojiro roared on the phone making the dog demon jump in surprise and pain. "I asked for help not if you had a mate!"

"She is the lead female in my pack not my mate you f***ng neko." He almost shouted.

"Ah but you clearly stated she was! Your body language literally shouted it. It was so noticeable that even the humans got the idea there's something going on between you and the girl!" The meaning of the pup's words was lost, not really understanding that someone that young could be a pack leader.

"Listen you asshole, there is noth…"

"NO! YOU LISTEN UP PUP!" Kojiro shouted to the phone. "You NEVER set off a human female in heat with other demons around. You NEVER do that either unless you follow through. Understood?" He did not even give a very stunned and confused Inuyasha time to answer. "I really don't know why her mother didn't slap you and threw you out then and there!"

_'So that's what it was, but I didn't' do anything!'_ His mind screamed in panic. He was starting to feel safe and accepted and then he did something wrong and he'll be alone again. But he had been feeling oddly relaxed not so much on guard as he was used. _'Besides Higurashi-sama has not complained about it!'_ He did the only thing he knew when he was hurt or confused. He attacked.

"I saved your f***ng life asshole! And you owe me for that. The rest is none of your f***ng business!"

"F**k it pup! You let your instincts take control." 

"Feh! I didn't do more than whisper in her ear and hold her! You scared her out of her wits. Kagome could have easily killed you had you tried to approach her. And she was not in heat a few moments before!"

"That's no excuse, do you have any f***ng idea what you were getting into?" Someone came into the office to talk to him about some reports. "We'll talk later pup, right now I can't."

"Feh! We'll see about that neko." Inuyasha said before hanging.

        Inuyasha was so furious that he wanted to kill something, preferably a neko hanyou by the name of Kojiro Watanabe. How dare he speak to him like that? He new a little about claiming a mate and he had certainly not done anything remotely similar to that. He had only held her close, ok there was a moment when he began loosing some control but nothing had happened. He would never impose himself on her, never!

        Asami saw him holding the headphone in a deadly grip, his face reflecting his anger. What Watanabe had said to him; and she had some idea of what it was; had undone what little 'acceptance', she could not say trust, he had for them. He was back to looking wild like the first time she saw him. The older woman shook her head and sighed hoping to be able to repair the damage. She went to him and gently tried to pry his fingers from the phone. If he kept squeezing it as hard as he was doing, the thing would break.

"Come on Inuyasha; let's have a cup of coffee in the kitchen." She said gently when his eyes focused on her. He had a dangerous look on his face but as soon as his mind registered who she was it turned into an angry frown. The hanyou let her pry his fingers from the contraption and followed her. "It sounds like Ltnt. Watanabe hit a nerve there."

He sat by the table while she served them both then was surprised to see her sit beside him. At her words, he had inwardly cringed. That was just not something he wanted to discuss with her. Heck! He did not think he could discuss it with anyone, least of all Kagome. If she had not thrown him out yesterday she might just do so today. He took the mug she offered and performed his first taste antics; sniffing delicately, blowing on it and then taking a small sip.

"I hope he thanked you for distracting Kagome yesterday." She said half turning to look at him.

"Feh! The ungrateful neko just made some annoying comment." He answered trying not to sound angry, his bangs hiding his eyes. Asami leaned closer a bit and gently brushed the hair out of his face. Inuyasha froze in surprise and blushed, still unable to look at her.

"It still sounds like he hit a nerve." She saw him start and tense.

_'So I heard right, he was probably taking him to task. But I can't allow that demon to make Inuyasha retreat back to his old self.'_ Asami thought gauging the situation.

"Want to talk about it?" She asked him gently, and saw the expressions change on his face, as if fighting to decide about something. After a few moments he finally seemed to have reached a conclusion and shrugged.

"I think I should but..." His voice sounds slightly nervous.

_'Damn! I sound weak!'_ He thought annoyed and it reflected only for a few instants on his face. 

"It's ok. I'm not angry with you for what you did." That got her his attention and he turned to face her, a slight look of relief on his features. Asami smiled at him gently trying to convince him to speak up what was on his mind. She knew it was something he was not used to do; the older woman thought he probably never really had someone to listen to him before.

_'Ltnt. Watanabe what did you tell him?'_ The woman was starting to feel slightly annoyed toward the neko hanyou.

"You did a right thing, not the best of all possible things, but you were put on the spot, while drugged up on painkillers. No one is able to really think straight on those things."

_'Ah so those things were indeed making me act odd.'_ He thought relieved, now that he knew he had not been going crazy.

"You did the first thing you could think of to distract her and it worked."

"So you don't think I deserve to be slapped?" Inuyasha blurted out. "Or thrown out?" He squared his shoulders and turned his head away. Not wanting her to see that the thought of that happening pained him. The young man put on his gruff mask again.

"Is that what he said?" Her voice had that angry tone he heard her use with the old man the day before. "No Inuyasha, I would not do such things to you." The Ltnt. had overstepped his bounds, he had no right whatsoever to tell something like that to Inuyasha. For a kid in his shoes that was too cruel. That neko hanyou would have a piece of her mind later.

"Hmm… yeah he said that and some other things." The young hanyou admitted still not looking at her. He was unsure if he should tell her the rest.

"Oh, care to share them with me?  It seems like there was something I couldn't see going on there since I'm human." She suggested sounding as supportive as she could. He should let that out of his system.

"Ah... it's… it's hard to explain." He stammered a bit flustered, she was being nice, but he could not be sure that she would not be repulsed by his demonic nature. She might still decide to throw him out. "I didn't realize it myself until he said it." He admitted cautiously, refusing to look at her. 

"Whatever it is, I promise not to get angry over it. I'm just worried about both of you. You are my foster son." she told him. 

_'This is going to be hard, I need him to tell me the truth and he is so afraid that I will be angry at him and refuse to accept him any more.' _Asami thought, this just gave her a measure of the rejection he had gone through in his life. And how starved he really was for some affection even if he hid it under that gruff mask of his.

_'She's still so accepting… maybe she really won't be mad at me.'_ Inuyasha thought deciding to tell her. _'I don't know why it should be so important that she does not think ill of me. I wouldn't have cared before… Feh! I'm getting soft.' _Taking a deep breath he said.__

"Ok I'll try to explain." He said and then added just to get things right. "I'm not good with words though." 

        Asami reached to scratch an ear, asking for permission with body language which surprised him, but he leaned to into her hand to accept the scratch. It was his way to show her that he believed her words were true. In that awkward position he sipped his coffee, as Kagome's mother kept scratching gently enjoying the soft feel of his ears. He too was beginning to enjoy her attentions and relaxed a bit.

"It's alright really… I know there is a lot I am unaware of about your demon heritage." She heard him gasp.

_'Hmm… so it's his demon nature that's bothering him now. Well it can't be that bad.' _Asami thought as she kept scratching.****

"Well it has to do with it." He admitted, and she gave him a soft encouraging smile when he turned to look at her face. 

"I… ah… I'm an inu hanyou." He began saying, thinking hard to find the right words. "And even if I'm only half demon I… retained most of the inu youkai instincts." He paused to take a sip of coffee, he had not said anything risky yet and his mouth was already dry. "Dog demons tend to act a bit like dogs in some things…" Asami started scratching a bit harder on the back of his ear making him purr softly. It worked to relax him more.

"I wish I could purr like that." She exclaimed wistfully. His purr was a very comforting sound. Kagome's mother accepting that facet of being a demon made a few of his barriers come down. "I take it that was part of what you did to keep her calm last night, I just couldn't hear it."

"Yes, she seemed to like it." Inuyasha responded blushing ten shades of red. He had liked purring for her too. Asami nodded and sipped her coffee.

"I noticed a little of that… Does that mean you are packs demons?" 

"Yes we are. And well I instinctively formed a pack." 

"You may not realize it, but humans are too.  We just don't have the same structure to our packs. And our packs change with social context."

"Myoga-jiji said something of the sort when I found out."

"Myouga is your flea right?"

"Yes he is. He's supposed to be my retainer." He told her. His tone denoting that he did not really hold the flea in high esteem.

"The thing is I didn't know what I was doing." He said a bit ashamed at his ignorance.

"Oh?" Asami exclaimed as she reached for his other ear, making Inuyasha purr louder feeling less nervous. He was enjoying the scratching session; it reminded him a lot of how he used to sit with his mother and tell her what troubled him as a pup. He had not really been aware how much he had missed it until that moment.

"I grew up alone, no humans or dog demons to teach me about many things." He explained. The youth had not expected the slight constriction of his heart and the feeling of loneliness that came with that comment.  

"I know, Kagome told me that." Her voice was soft and filled with sympathy. "So I take it that Kagome and the others are members of your pack, but it isn't exactly like a traditional pack."

"Yes, I didn't know until the day we met that Nomura guy."

_'Poor kid everything is just happening in such a small amount of time, he's probably having a very hard time, dealing with the changes. No wonder he was so out of it yesterday, it was not just the tests after all.'_

"In the pack Kagome is my..." he faltered not being able to say the word.

"She is your?" Asami asked but she was beginning to get an idea of what he meant if his pack followed the standards of the animals. His blush told her she was right. This could be a good or bad thing depending on how Kagome takes it. It would be best if she found a way for him to confirm it that he was able to say out loud.

_'She might not like what I have to say. This might make her angry with me. Argh! Why should I care?' _It bothered to feel af… worried that she might be angry. It was also hard for him to accept aloud that he had had a mate and responsibilities for a long time and had not acknowledged them until three days ago. 

"My lead female ah..." He moved away from her, shifting uncomfortably on the chair.

"How about you tell me how packs traditionally form?" Asami suggested seeing he was having some kind of inner turmoil. If she did not press the young man, he might keep on talking. "It will help me to understand." She saw him breathe easier and reached again for his ears to keep scratching.

_'Good,' _she thought,_ 'it worked to keep him from feeling like he was on the spot. He must be afraid that I will get angry or try to separate them. They have both been so good for each other. I don't want to split them up unless absolutely necessary. He is right to be concerned about Naraku and the Jewel; things would really change in this time if he got to keep it.'_

"Well a pack is formed by two adults, male and female, then pups come. And other loners or drifters are taken in as members of the family. To help as hunters and with the kids, contrary to real dogs and wolves all the females breed." At the pace he was going his face would be permanently colored red. Asami smiled encouragingly at him when he turned to see her expression.

_'Inuyasha, underneath that though, gruff appearance you are really a sweet, shy kid.'_ Kagome's mother thought and gave him a motherly smile. _'I really don't think I want to know what terrible things made you hide yourself.'_

"Ah, I think I see the problem. Neither of you are adults and you have wound up responsible for a pack." He nodded. "I take it Shippou is the pup? Or cub in this case?" 

"Pup. The problem is that other demons have begun to acknowledge Kagome as lead female, and Shippou is... well… I have to take him like he was my own pup." Asami nods in understanding. The poor young man ended leading a family and becoming the father of a little kid that was not even his own. And it was not only a question of being the provider like in the present; he had to make sure they survived too. It was too much responsibility for someone almost sixteen. "Sango, Miroku, Kaede-baba, Kirara and Myoga-jijii became the rest of the pack."

"So now you have a son?" He nodded again. "Kagome seems to adore the little kit."

"She does, but she doesn't know that by demons standards she's his mother. It kills him when she leaves, and he pesters everyone, especially me." That made Asami laugh, so maybe the little kitsune had something to do with him rushing to take her back. 

_'Hmm, Kagome might take that part of it well.' _she thought knowing her daughter had that natural mothering streak._ 'But what sort of parents will they make? Are they really mature enough to handle the responsibility? They are very mature for their ages because of their experiences, but still... Perhaps I can help on that point.' _The woman realized that the situation was starting to get complicated, but it was nothing they couldn't deal with as a family. _'At the very least, I can give advice and occasionally baby-sit the cub.' _A look at his face told her that he seemed to have accepted his responsibility toward Shippou._ 'So I don't think it would be wise to interfere. He must really care for the little one.'_

"So, she would mother him in her own way. Teach him to read and write and do arithmetic. I take it there is more significance to her being the lead female in relation to you than she is aware of?" This question seemed to deflate him, his shoulders sagged. The hanyou looked completely dejected and she puzzled about it.

"There is more." He sighed. "But I'm sure she won't understand."

"I think if you put it to her in the right way she will understand." She tried to reassure him, but the young man shook his head.

_'I think it might even be what she wants even if she hasn't thought it through the way he has yet.'_

"She probably wouldn't listen. It seems we can never talk without arguing. Kagome is so set on modern things. And that's from the past. By dog demon tradition she's... my..." Inuyasha moved uncomfortably and turned red yet again.

_'Feh!__ I just can't believe myself! Come on stupid say it, she's your mate. YOUR MATE!' _He berated himself. _'Why can't I say it aloud?'_

_'Because you're afraid she'll turn you down and you've already committed. There's no going back for you. And her rejection would kill you. It's better this way, not knowing. It hurts, true but you're alive.' _A voice inside his head told him. The hanyou had to agree that was the reason.

"I think I get what you are going at. She is your "mate" by her placement in the pack?" Inuyasha nodded relieved, observing her reactions, so far she was not taking it wrong. Higurashi-sama was not angry yet. "And she knows none of this correct?"

"Yes, she doesn't know that she's already my mate." He said the last words very softly, and then added to explain. "I have not claimed her yet. I won't do it."

"Inuyasha you need to tell her and soon."

"No." There was a slightly panicky look on his eyes that was quickly changed to an expressionless one. "I don't want to tell Kagome." He said shaking his head stubbornly and moving away from her hands, she could see him building his walls again. If she had not already cared for him this would have done it. There was fear there, well hidden but still there for those who knew what to look for. He was terrified of being hurt, of being rejected by those he cared for. She needed to diffuse his tension and bring the walls back down. 

Asami knew Kagome loved him dearly, even if her daughter refused to speak openly about her feelings for the young hanyou. And the sort of commitment he was talking about sounded more like a marriage and family than a casual relationship with perks.

"Kagome needs to know Inuyasha." She said softly as she stood up to get them both more coffee. She fixed his the way he liked and did hers too. Giving him his mug the woman sat beside him waiting patiently until he was ready to start talking again. 

"She might not want me." He finally said softly again. "I'm still a hanyou, I can't offer her much and… I have not been very nice to her." 

"Inuyasha I would be surprised if she rejected you. Kagome cares for you too much to do that."

"I think she cares more about her life here. I can't give her what she has here. She always leaves me for that school." Inuyasha allowed a sad look to cross his face.

"She has to go to school; it determines your standing in life here. It sets your status in this huge human pack." Asami explained. If they were talking about packs perhaps this would make it easier for him to comprehend. The look on his face told her he had.

"I had not seen it like that." He said. Inuyasha could understand the status thing; it was something ingrained in inu youkai's instincts. "Why did she never explain?" 

"Your time is so incredibly different from ours that she probably never even thought about it."

"I wouldn't drag her back all the time if I had known. Status I understand, it is very important." Finally grasping why it was so important for her to study and take those 'tests'.

"Yes you would have dragged her back or she would have gone back on her own." 

"Well I might still have." Inuyasha couldn't help but smile sheepishly. 

He most likely would still have dragged her back, but would have taken into account her status placing. He might not have fought like he did with her every time she left the past. After all he was still fighting to establish his own standing among humans and demons.

"You know? She was extremely upset when you locked her here the last time… It was hard to live with her moping around." Asami said with a grin at his surprised expression. "Kagome was very preoccupied, pissed off, and more than a little worried."

"I only wanted to keep her safe." He explained, still surprised, but he remembered the way she had hugged him when she came back. It had been pleasant, but they had ended arguing like always.

"All of us know that you will never let any harm come to her if you can help it."

"But I was wounded and could not protect her then. I don't think even Miroku could and well, Shippou tries but he's too young."

"She said something about a stomach wound from a battle with your brother." He nodded confirming it. That his own brother was set on killing him was something that escaped Asami's comprehension. "I think she wanted to be able to tend it and see you get better more than anything."

_'That's Kagome.'_ He thought smiling a bit. _'She's always there to tend to my injuries after a fight. But I didn't want her to get hurt then. That fight with Sesshomaru scared me. He could have killed me first and then her.' _He shuddered slightly at the thought of her dead.__

"Higurashi-sama… People die because of me, because they are close to me. All the people who ever cared for me died. I just don't want her to die."

"Not all of them. Look at your pack."

"I'm afraid they might die. I didn't want them close then. But they stayed because of Kagome, and because they hate Naraku."

"Death is a part of life dear. You have seen more of it than anyone should ever have to." Asami said comfortingly and he just nodded.

_'So this is what you hide under your walls. You are so compassionate and can never show it for fear of what would happen if you did.'_

"None of them will die without a fight."

"No," he allowed himself a small proud smile, "they are good and strong fighters. Even Shippou will do what he can. And they accepted me and to be members of my pack. They are good people." He surprised himself saying that, but he had to admit it was true. That was what he thought of them.

"I know, even the lecherous houshi." To that he just nodded but had a dubious look in his face. "When it is all over, you can always just stay in this time you know. Then you wouldn't have to fight so often."

"I can?!" A life without being constantly on his guard did appear appealing. And Kagome's time did not seem so bad now that he was getting to learn a bit more about it.

"Yes, of course you can!"

"You think Kagome won't mind? She doesn't want me here much."

"I don't think she would, but tell me, am I right in thinking that by claimed you mean made any formal overtures..." 

"Ah… ah… not exactly, claiming a mate it's more… more…" Asami just nodded at his discomfort.

"It's ok Inuyasha, you don't have to say it. I see this is hard for you to talk about."

"Thanks Higurashi-sama."

"If you did wind up claiming Kagome, I would fully expect you to, or at least to visit frequently." Inuyasha blushed deep red. If she only knew, he'd spent many a sleepless night dreaming of what it would be to mate with Kagome. "I think Kagome has seen that you can handle yourself here quite well."

_'Is she… is she giving me permission to mate her?'_ He thought shocked and his heart stopped for a moment. _'No, I probably didn't hear her right.'_

        Inuyasha was feeling more comfortable talking with Kagome's mother. She really understood and did not press him. In some ways she reminded him of his mother and well, she was a mother of sorts to him now. It felt good to be able to talk about that kind of things with someone who was so understanding and supportive. So he took courage and decided to tell her about the neko's comments and his own reservations.

"I hope…" Inuyasha allowed his expectations to show a bit. "But Higurashi-sama would you mind if I slept on the Go-Shimboku?" He asked, not wanting to offend since she was being really generous and he was refusing to stay inside.

Asami seemed surprised by the question, but gathered that this had more to do with the things Watanabe had told him. She thought this might have to do with the remark about Kagome being in heat. It had struck her as odd at the time, but she thought she might have figured it out now. Inuyasha was trying to boost his chances at resisting temptation. She offered to refill his cup of coffee and he accepted with a nod

"Why?  Would you be more comfortable on the tree compared to a bed?"

"Not really, this bed thing is really good, I like sleeping in one but… ah… well you see…" He stammered a bit. That much he knew, most females did not like those themes discussed and the fact that he could tell. "Ah… well… Kagome is in…"

"Heat?" She finished for him and he nodded. "I heard something about that when you were on the phone. I take it that bothers you?"

"Other women don't bother me, but Kagome… well… she does… a bit." He scratched his head trying to explain his reasons to keep away. It was more for her sake than his actually. "I could always stand it before… she… smells nicer. But yesterday she smelled a bit different and well… my instincts are... a bit hard to keep in control." 

He feared his demon instincts might make him force Kagome into something she might not want. Usually, he slept upwind when she was in heat so that he wouldn't have to deal with it and the dreams it gave him. If the wind shifted, he would either move or go take care of himself somewhere else while the others slept.

"It's ok… I'm not mad." She told him finally understanding the whole situation. He was a still a growing demon and to top that he was also a human teen. The hormones would surely drive him a bit crazy. Add on to that, that by custom and instinct she was his mate and no wonder he wanted to sleep elsewhere for a while.

_'She's not angry? She's not angry!'_ He sighed relieved. _'Damn neko he's going to get it as soon as I see him!'_

"I'll keep away." He said knowing that Kagome might not appreciate a horny demon hovering around her. She'll blame him and call him hentai, unaware she was the one setting him off. If she knew he'll probably never be able to lift himself from the floor. She'll 'sit' him until he became a fixture on the ground.

"I understand that, so you think you can deal with it better if you don't sleep in the house for the duration?" 

"Yes that would probably help a bit; the scents tend to disperse outside." He responded.

"Then sleep in the tree if it will make you feel better. Hmm… Was she aroused possibly? I think that would be very hard for you to ignore." She suggested and he shrugged. 

"Well it did smell a bit like those girls." He commented his mind comparing scents and trying to place if he's smelled something similar before. "But all I did was hold her and whisper in her ear." Kagome's mother smiled, the ear could be a very erogenous zone for some people. Her daughter probably inherited that from Yushiro, the ears were always his weakness.

"Which girls?" Asami asked surprised.

"The girls from the alley, there is something that puzzles me about them." He saw his chance to clear something that had intrigued him since that night. 

"Ah, what is it?"

"Well… I could smell the musk of one of the boys but it was not on the girl. And no where around either, that… well that doesn't disappear."

"I would guess he was using a condom." At his puzzled expression, she decided to explain. It was sure that in his time they did not know anything or very little about birth control. This might be a bit embarrassing for the young man. "It is a type of sheath you put over the penis to prevent pregnancy." 

She was right, he was red again and looking very flustered. She needed to find a way to give him some modern sex education before anything did happen with her daughter. It was just finding a way of doing it without making him permanently red in the face that would be a challenge.

"Ah… Higurashi-sama." Inuyasha muttered, the idea of putting something on his penis did not sound very appealing or pleasant. Especially when it was that sensitive, he'd scratched himself with his claws a few times and that had been very painful. He shuddered a bit at the memory, no, he definitely did not want to try those thingies. His hands instinctively moved to protect said area.

"A condom is made out of latex and is fairly common nowadays. Actually… that gives me an idea… I think I know of a way to keep Kagome's being in heat from bothering you so much."

"You do?" He asked a bit hopeful. Asami nodded. 

"But it won't work until next time." She warned him.

"How?" He asked and then shuddering he decided that if those 'condom' thingies helped he'll wear them. "Ah… anything that will do it, even those thingies you mentioned."

"There's something called birth control pills." She said smiling at his antics. "They trick the woman's body into thinking it's pregnant and so they don't go into heat, but they menstruate as normal." Inuyasha frowned trying to digest that.

"So if a woman mates there'll be no pups?" Inuyasha could not believe he actually had the guts to ask.

"Exactly." Asami smiled at him, the kid was quick. "That is what the pills are for normally, but I think in this case it should be able to have the pleasant side effect of allowing you to concentrate."

"Ah... but wouldn't she be all angry and shout hentai at me?" That worried him a lot, 'sits' were painful. "I don't think I'll survive the 'sits'."

"I'll talk to her about that part, but you need to talk to her about the rest."

"I suppose I should." He admitted.

"But what would actually having sex with her mean as far as other demons are concerned?" 

Asami almost couldn't believe that she was calmly discussing this with him. But for the hanyou this was very serious, not some kind of game, as far as she understood it seemed like a commitment that equaled marriage. She still wanted to confirm that. If it had been something else she didn't know what she would have said on the matter. 

Inuyasha had been taking a big swallow of coffee when she made the question. He sputtered and coughed the hot liquid almost flipping over. She asked? That was something that was not spoken openly in his time unless the person happened to be one lecherous houshi by the name Miroku. Thing was he did not know much about it, but he did now that mating involved having sex, his instincts told him. That sealed the mating. He took a few careful sips of his drink. 

"You really do need to tell her Inuyasha," she said at his startled look, "if only to tell her of her responsibility to Shippou. And what does that translate to for a human?" 

"We'll be mated and she'll be my companion for life."  Inuyasha responded not looking at her. "I don't know the human customs well, I don't even know about demon customs." He paused before adding. "What I know about this is what my instinct tells me."

"Well, human customs are different in our time from yours. So is it something like a marriage?" If it was, then she would just have to see them married. She was almost certain that was what Kagome wanted anyways. But bringing Jii-chan around on that point would take some work, but it could be done. It would settle her mind about the whole matter and how she wanted to handle it.

"I think it's something like that but more." He said thinking hard, trying to remember what else had heard about that. 

"How do you mean more?"

"There's a bond that comes between mates. At least for Inu youkai."

"That doesn't sound that different from the way things are now." She said with a small smile. "And what does it do?"

"One can't be without the other. A demon will die without his/her mate. Female demons will remain until the pups are old enough, then they die to follow the one that left. Sometimes the males remain with the pups if the one to die was the female, but it's not that common I think. Human mates can survive though, but Ofukuro was always so sad."

"That must play havoc for demon/human mates."

"Yes it does. I don't remember much, but I do remember Ofukuro was always sad. I felt she wanted to be with Oyagi but stayed because of me." His look turned a bit far away, like he was recalling his childhood. "She stayed to protect me." That was said very softly and sadly. Asami hugged him from behind, offering comfort. The gesture surprised Inuyasha.

"It's ok.  I was more worried about the other way around." She told him softly, and he leaned into the hug. It reminded him so much of his mother and how much he wanted to have her comfort him while he was growing up.

"Humans live very short lives compared to demons."

"Once a human is properly mated some will remain for longer, but I'm not sure about that part Myoga-jiji only mentioned it once I think."

"Good." She said and felt him purr again.

"I wouldn't want to live without Kagome anyway."

"I don't want to see you die young. You have done too much good to deserve It." she told him. She needed to lighten the mood and possibly tell him something that might help him talk to Kagome about everything he had realized.

"Do you want to know human customs when it comes to courtship?"

"Yes. I don't even know dog demon customs." He said looking very interested and thinking that perhaps knowing would make things work with Kagome.

"Humans in this era spend a period of time between their teens and their twenties dating. That is getting into surface relationships with other humans to determine if they would make a good spouse. It is a get to know each other stage really."

"Sounds too long!" He complained impatiently, "I already chose a mate." he seemed to be coming to terms with that fact.

"It can be long or it can be very short depends on the people involved."

"Ah… good." He said with a nod.

"You already chose one for a lot of reasons, none the least of which is how much you like her." She said teasing him a bit just to see if he would blush, and he did. "Most people date a lot of people before they get engaged.  That would be about the equivalent of where you are at right now."

"So this 'engaged' thing is like I know I want her for a mate but we are not mated yet."

"Yes, something like that. At least by my understanding and the word is engagement. It is the stage where they know they are going to marry each other and are making the arrangements for the ceremony we call a wedding."

"What is this wedding thing?" Inuyasha asked, and then repeated the word. "Engagement." Just to fix it in his mind. 

"It is a sort of ritual where the lifelong commitment is announced to gathered family and friends.  There is some religious stuff involved and there are commitment vows. Because of your bonding as a demon, demons wouldn't need something of this nature."

"Ah… Would Kagome like this wedding thing?" He asked thinking that perhaps he could do something to please her for a change.

"You will have to ask her." She told him grinning a bit mischievously. And he shuffled nervously on the seat. "But if you do mate her while you are back in the past, I fully expect you to marry her here." There, she said it. She was giving him permission if Kagome agreed. Now she would have to deal with the consequences.

_'She's really giving me permission to mate Kagome! I'm not imagining things!'_ His heart beat really fast and for a moment he did not know what to do or say. He felt happy really happy, even though the hard part would be to tell Kagome. 

"If Kagome accepts, I will do that for you Higurashi-sama." Inuyasha said after thinking about it for a moment.

"I don't think there'll be much trouble there." She told him with a smile. "Once married, we can legally change her surname. And it would be recorded as a legal document. It has property rights implications." 

_'Property rights?'_ The young hanyou thought a bit confused.

"That other name you all have right?" Inuyasha asked frowning a bit. "I never had one before."

"Yes, she would wind up being Shirosenshi Kagome instead of her current name."

"Ah... sounds... nice." He said with a small smile, he liked how it sounded.

"I think my husband's late business partner would be pleased. That was his last name too."

"Hmmm… He had that same name? Odd." The young man said thoughtfully.

"He did, that is why it surprised me so much when you said it was your last name at the police station."

"I didn't know I had one until I read it in the scrolls. I would do this wedding thing for you then." Inuyasha scratched his head pondering.

"No, you would do it for her because it is expected in modern times so that the rest of us can know of your relationship. We can't smell each other the way you can."

"Ah so it's instead of the smell! Now I understand. So this would tell humans she's mine?" He blushed a bit still not comfortable with calling Kagome his in front of her.

"Exactly.  And no one but an absolute cad would try anything." She could see how happy that made him, as the young man had a wide pleased grin on his face. "So… When are you going to tell her?" A little pressure wouldn't hurt specially with the slight problem of his instinct. She had a wide grin too and could see he really loved her daughter.

"I like this wedding thing then, but I don't know when I'll tell her."

"Can you tell her while she is in heat?"

"I can try." He understood now. She wanted Kagome to know just in case his instinct won. He would not let it win, but he guessed it wouldn't be too terrible to talk to her. "She's not angry at me now, but I just don't want her to get mad." Inuyasha was thinking hard, for a way to tell Kagome without making her angry or arguing.

"If she was going to get mad at you for such a thing, I think she would have slapped you last night.  I would take that as a note of approval from her." She told him and then heard the young man mutter something under his breath. 

"What was that?" The look on his face was precious and she could not help but smile, so he did have a few ecchi thoughts. Especially now that he realized he had permission, and she caught him, Inuyasha turned red again.

"I... well I was thinking..." He heard her laugh and couldn't help but stammer. "It might not be a bad idea... ah just... just in case. I should... warn her."

"You are easily flustered Inuyasha." Asami laughed delightedly. 

"I just never had someone to talk about these things with before."

"You can always talk with me. Hopefully, you will be my son-in-law one of these days."  

"Thank you Higurashi-sama, you have treated me so well." 

"You should speak to her.  If you can't, tell me and I will."

"Would you do that?"

"Yes, but only if it became necessary. I think it would be best if it came from you.  I know you don't want to push her into anything."

"But if I tell her it feels like I am pushing her. Kagome might…"

"You know," Asami interrupted him, "I might sound like I'm repeating myself. But it is just that she can very easily push you beyond your ability to control your instincts, she needs to know so she doesn't do it unintentionally."

"I can see your point." Inuyasha said with a sigh, knowing she was right. "I'll try to find a way to speak to her. Even if she refused to be my mate, I would not choose another one."

"Intentionally is another story." Inuyasha's eyes went wide.

_'Would… would Kagome really do that?'_ His mind started reeling and a few ecchi thoughts from his fantasies began popping in. He had to shake his head to push them away.

"Then you need to tell me later so we can deal with the consequences." Asami snickered; she could almost see the thoughts passing through his mind. 

With the information girls in that time had, Kagome probably had more knowledge about sex than he did. He might know the rudiments, but well her daughter did read some NC-17 fanfiction that she wasn't supposed to.

"I like you dear. I think you make a good match for my daughter."

"Ah... thank you." He responded unsure how to respond to that.

"Premarital sex is not considered to be so taboo in this age. And I wouldn't allow it to be premarital for long."

"Well... in my time she's old enough to be married. Thing is I'm not yet." 

"Well, here… you can legally marry on your own at 18.  You need your parent or guardian's permission to do so at any age upward of 16 before that, but I still don't think you want anyone to be confused."

"Confused?"

"That she is yours of course!"

"Demons and hanyous will know. I have marked her with my scent."

"True, but humans won't." He looked mortified and a bit jealous. "And this world is mostly human."

"What should I do then?" He asked worried that someone might try to take his mate from him. "That hobo, holo, whatever. I don't want him close." He said jealousy pouring through every pore.

"Hojo you mean?  Oh he is harmless." She saw him breathe relieved at her comment, and her smile grew wider. Once Inuyasha felt comfortable talking to someone he could be quite expressive. "Kagome barely gives him the time of day.  Your walking her to and from school will be enough to get rid of him."

"Really? I should have done that sooner then." He said with a nod.

"He was one of Kagome's dates that definitely wasn't going to work out." She reassured him.

"Good." He said with satisfaction, looking pleased that there was at least one less obstacle. Kouga was still in the past, but if he claimed her, the wolf youkai could do nothing to take her from him. Asami laughed at seeing his expression. He looked happy and quite determined, and she was sure he had seldom let it show, at least the happiness.

"Oh you are so funny sometimes." She said patting his head between his ears. "I'll get ready to leave or we'll be late for your appointment at the ophthalmologist." He made a face that indicated he was not very convinced about going. "You'll see the difference, literally."

"Feh!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: I'll like to give credit where credit is due. 

Telosphilos on IRC contributed many of the main parts of the conversation with Inuyasha as she played the role of Asami while she helped me get his part of the chapter. Thanx! Without your help I don't think it would have ended quite like this. And I loved how this chapter worked out in the end.

Also in later chapters and to help you get an idea of what is going on when. As there are many things happening at the same time and some people might find a bit confusing. 

I'll add an appendix chapter that will contain a time table of the events that are happening. I'll see how FF.net responds to the table format; if not good I'll post an address where you can consult it. It'll be updated with each new chapter I post, so you can have the info up to date. (Sort of an agenda type of thing)

Also for those who have not been around before e-mail me at alandrem@yahoo.com if you want to be added to the mailing list when I update.


	14. Chapter 14

**Present Time.******

**Inuyasha Fanfiction**

**By alandrem**

**Disclaimer:** Blah, Blah, Blah. Same as chapter one.

**Author Note:** Be warned Inuyasha, Kagome, and Sesshomaru OOCness in abundance on this chapter.

Of course, take into consideration, that Sesshomaru is 500 years older. And he should have matured and learned a few things in his life. He is not a main character on this story but he will appear from time to time, and for those Sess lovers I have a little side story planned for later. (Don't get your hopes high it will be LATER as the story progresses a bit more)

Now this chapter ended being sooooooo long, my MS Word said it was 40 letter size pages, so telos and I decided to cut it in two parts. This is the first and the other is also posted, we'll love feed back on what you think about each part even if you only do one review. (We love them though, so if you want to review both chapters we are not going to stop you. *grins*)

Also for this chapter, and hopefully the others, evercool resurrected is going to be among the editors as telos is playing more of a bouncing wall for ideas role (long chats hours on ICQ just throwing ideas at each other, then some times we do a bit of playacting on IRC. Have to tell you those sessions are FUN to do.), helps me keep the time frame in order, and has co-written some parts.

Thanks to Lightning and Naoko Cat Girl, as they also edit the chapters, helps me to compare and try to learn from my mistakes at writing.

I created a mailing list on yahoo groups (http://groups.yahoo.com/group/iy_presenttimes_ff/). 

It is mostly to inform of updates (no chats or posts yet, want to see how it works first.) and probably add a pic or two (I can't draw a thing but I have the pic of the Oakley sunglasses I had Inuyasha wear on Sunday a few chapters back. If anyone knows of a good way to over impose images I'll really love the info, since that was my original plan with the sunglasses pic.) Those who were on my first mailing list are already in the list, and for those who want to be included the group is not public yet so send me an e-mail to include you, the same if you want to be removed.

Wow! That was quite a long rant; the good thing about it is that there are no author notes on the next chapter, except one at the end. Now on with the fic on with the fic.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

        Inuyasha left her outside the school gate and waited until she was inside before walking away. She had stayed there only for a few moments a bit surprised at the way things were going. He had not spoken a word after telling her he did not want her to be like Kykyou and the young Miko had been too dumbfounded to say anything. 

He had only told her before going that she should not leave alone. Either her mother, one of the cops or himself would be there to pick her up. She had not liked the idea much as she usually walked home with her friends, but she understood that they all were worried for her safety and those men might be looking for her.

Once inside she barely had time to make it to her first class before the bell rang, which was fortunate for the young woman, as she avoided the curious questions from her friends. Kagome had seen them walking a few paces before them, but she had caught their quizzical glances more than once. In a way, she was glad they had not mobbed her and Inuyasha; she was not sure how he would have taken that, the girls sometimes were a handful.

The young woman's respite from questioning lasted until recess, which was a miracle, knowing how the girls were. She guessed they wanted to have enough time to extract the information they wanted about Inuyasha. Kagome pondered what to tell them, but her mother's words of the night before popped in her head. She had taken Inuyasha in. That could help ease her friends' curiosity for the time being.

"So… Kagome-chan who was that gorgeous guy?" Arumi asked without preamble once they had reached a nice resting place under a tree.

"And why was he bringing you to school? You've never had anyone do that." Eri asked almost at the same time, she still had the feeling that Kagome was the girl attacked at the park, and nothing she did would convince her otherwise.

"It's the same hot guy I saw you with Sunday…" Yuka began saying.

"Ah… well…" Kagome began saying as she sat down and took out her lunch. "He's Inuyasha."

"I knew it! He is the 'two timing' jerk! My! He sure is handsome!"

"Now what? He's gotten so possessive he's going to escort you to school?"

"Hey! Don't jump into conclusions!"

"No? Then why was he coming to school with you?"

"And we already know the jerk's name is Inuyasha. Such an odd name…" Eri commented.

"Girls… you know my mother councils troubled teens, right?" Her friends all nodded. "Well… Inuyasha is an orphan and… well his case is very especial so…"

"What does it have to do with him walking you to school?" Arumi interrupted.

"I am getting there! So don't interrupt or I won't tell you anything!" All girls looked wide-eyed at Kagome, who at the moment looked really scary. "As I was saying, Inuyasha's case is special. He has lived alone most of his life, and Mama thought he would benefit from the experience of living with a family. So she took him in…"

"What do you mean by that?" Yuka asked curious, the other girls joining in the inquiry.

"Well, she sort of adopted him, so at the moment he is my foster brother."

"Aah!"

"Ooh"

"That still doesn't explain why he walked you to school holding your hand." Yuka still wanted to know, and she had the satisfaction of seeing Kagome blush.

_'Actually, I really want to know the explanation of that!'_ Kagome thought with a mental sigh. _'Of course I can't tell them. They are really good friends but… sometimes I just wish they weren't so nosy._'

"So… he is your 'two timing' boyfriend Kagome-chan." Yuka concluded and she blushed even redder.

"Yuka-chan! No! He is not my boyfriend!" Kagome stated firmly, but only got dubious looks from her three friends. "He is only a friend…" then added softly, "a very good friend. That is all."

"Kagome-chan you are hiding things from us." Arumi sounded hurt. "Aren't we your friends?" 

The young Miko sighed and shrugged her shoulders in defeat; she really did not want to tell them much about Inuyasha, as she might slip something she should not. Also admitting he was indeed, the 'two timing' jerk would make things even more complicated, as they no doubt would find the chance of telling him what they thought about that. They might even babble by accident what her real feelings for him were.

"Look girls… Inuyasha is not from around here, so Mama thought it would be a good idea if he started finding his way around by walking me to school… we… walked hand in hand so he wouldn't get lost." That explanation got her very dubious looks from her three friends, but they could not really argue with that.

"Ok, so he is not your boyfriend." Arumi said. "He seems to be around our age, so… when is he coming to school?"

_'Oops! Trick question, I don't know how old Inuyasha is. Demons age much slower than humans do, and well he reads worst than Sota… Besides there is no way I'll allow him to get into the school. Don't think he could anyway, so I better think of something and fast.' _Kagome's mind raced trying to find a good answer.

"He is not coming to school Arumi-chan."

"How come?"

"Well… ah… he dropped out from school… so Mama is to teach him at home until he is up to standard."

_'Good thinking Kagome.'_ She congratulated herself as she watched her friends' faces; they looked like they believed it.

"Hmm… since he is free, I don't think you'll mind if I try to get him." Yuka said watching her closely. "He is really handsome with those exotic looks, don't you think girls?" The other two nodded in agreement.

"Don't you dare flirt with him!" Kagome said in a voice full of jealousy, which only made her three friends giggle. She realized too late that she had fallen in Yuka's trap. 

"So you do like him." Eri stated.

_'Geez!__ Damn Yuka! She's clever, well there's no way I can really cover for that.'_ Kagome thought with a resigned sigh.

"Yes, I like him." She admitted. "But that's not why I said that." Puzzled expressions regarded her and she went on. "Look he is not used to be around people, so either he'll be completely unaware of what you are doing or you'll manage to annoy the heck out of him… which believe me you DON'T want to do EVER."

"Oh come on Kagome he can't be that clueless." Eri said.

"Or that bad…"

"Or that rude… He didn't seem like that at all Sunday."

"Ah well, Sunday was plain weird." Kagome said shrugging. "He was high on sugar and caffeine. Mama decided to limit his allowed dosage of caffeinated drinks after that. He is usually very quiet and it's very hard to know what he thinks or feels as he rarely lets that show. Unless of course he is pissed at you, so Yuka-chan, leave him alone."

"So you're going to introduce us…"

"Ah that's not what I meant…"

"We'd like to meet him Kagome-chan."

"And if he's your foster brother and lives at your house, I think you have to introduce us."

"Yes, I guess you're right girls. I'll ask him though. If he agrees then I'll introduce you to him, but be warned don't pester him with questions, if you do; then don't be surprised if he tells you off."

        The bell rang announcing the end of the recess and they made their way. Arumi and Yuka walked ahead, Eri went a bit slower to match her pace to the other girl's. She wanted to ask Kagome something that was bothering her since the day before, and she did not want the other girls to hear.

"Are you sure this doesn't have to do with the attack at the park on Friday?" The question surprised the young woman and she actually sounded quite nervous for a moment when she answered.

"Why… why would you think so Eri-chan?" She made a pause to gather her wits and sound as normal as possible. "I told you guys yesterday that it wasn't me."

"Thing is… I don't believe you Kagome-chan."

"Eri-chan…" She did not want to tell her, but realized that the other girl was much more observant and would surely notice it as the days went by.

"It's Ok, you have just confirmed it." Eri said with a shrug. "I suspect there are reasons to keep quiet… so I won't tell either Arumi or Yuka, but I think they'll notice that something is odd when you don't walk with us." She made a pause. "Just be careful Kagome… if you need to talk I'll listen, what are friends for, if not to be there, when we are needed?" She gave her a small smile before going into the classroom, leaving a moved Kagome staring after her for a few moments.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As Asami waited for her foster son to finish up his appointment with the ophthalmologist, she decided it was a good time for her to take care of some small matters with Lieutenant Kojiro Watanabe.  He had crossed the line and she needed to set him straight before Inuyasha decided he could not trust him. The woman knew once that decision was made the young man would not back down. Moreover, at the moment trust between them would be important. Watanabe knew about being a hanyou in that time. He had important knowledge he could share to make Inuyasha fit in better. So she called him, after a few minutes and a transfer to his cell phone, he finally picked up the line. 

"Higurashi-san, what can I do for you?" He said pleasantly, not a trace of his wariness showing through.

"I think we need to talk privately about last night Lieutenant… and what you told my foster son this morning."  Asami said in a tone like chipped flint. It let the neko hanyou know how displeased she was without being impolite.

"Perhaps we should," responded the neko in a weary and mildly irritated voice, "there was more going on there than you were aware of, or I'm certain you would have put a stop to it," This was not going to go well, he hadn't wanted to rat on the boy.  The pup most likely told her something that would put her on his side, but not the full truth. "Do you want to discuss it right now on the phone or wait until later?"

"This should not be overheard."  Asami tried to be reasonable with the poor neko, he sounded like he was already having a rough day. 

"Give me a minute and I can go somewhere to insure privacy," he told her. As he left the office, Nomura had not yet arrived, but he was sure he would be there soon. Even hung over he never missed a day of work, going as far as staying another turn to make up for his tardiness.

"Alright." Then on a lighter note, she inquired. "Do you have any ideas on where would be a good place for my daughter to take some advanced first aid training? Preferably something that would include treatment for trauma and combat injuries." Asami asked pleasantly. This threw Kojiro on a loop. She had sounded so unfriendly just a few moments before and now she was being pleasant? He did not know what to expect from her.

It had been on her mind for a while.  As often as her foster son and their companions seemed to get hurt, that training would be invaluable and make her daughter feel more useful.  It just never seemed like she spent enough time at home to really learn the stuff, but since she would be staying for as long as it took to capture those men, Asami was going to jump on the opportunity.

"Well... I don't see why she would need it, but she could take some EMT training.  She couldn't work with them for another three years, so she wouldn't be able to get her certificate." He informed the woman wondering why the girl might need it, and making a pause while he thought about possible places. "She could take a night course at the vocational tech school or maybe a correspondence course from there with a lab slot on the weekend." He suggested. "But that kind of training would take a few months at least. I take it this has to do with the fights the pup mentioned?"  Watanabe inquired.  

The request really seemed to be coming from left field.  He had EMT training. Took that course the first time at the vocational tech school, long before he decided to become a police officer, so he knew it was a good place. He'd worked at it for some time too, before becoming a cop. However, it had been a while since he had to use that kind of knowledge. Of course, most of the officers in the forced had some emergency medical training as part of their job.  It was a regulation course at the police academy, although most cadets usually forgot the training as soon as they graduated, only to regret not paying more attention to it later, when they got into tight situations.

_'Does the pup get hurt that often?'_ He wondered.

"In part, yes." Asami said with a sigh. Inuyasha got hurt much too often protecting her daughter, and even if he was a fast healer, his wounds should not be left untended. "It is also something she has a lot of aptitude for and enjoys being able to do.  Are you in a place where we can speak freely?" She did not want to give away too much to the neko yet, it would just stir up his curiosity more. Moreover, if he were like Inuyasha was to dogs, having the curiosity of a cat would not be good for them.

Watanabe had just made it down to the parking lot, figuring it would be the best place to talk for the same reasons he had told the younger hanyou before. As he walked to his car, he remembered the way Inuyasha scanned the place. From side to side stopping at distinctive places as if looking for an ambush, he had even marked where the possible exits were and how many people where there. All in the time it took them to walk from the elevator to the car. He was reminded of one of those old commando movies, where the soldiers did that almost out of instinct. He got the feeling that the pup had been attacked before, many times before, making that almost second nature.  

"Yes I am." The neko informed her as he sat behind the wheel of his car.

"Good.  I believe you know that my foster son was basically forced to grow up by himself. And I think you need a little more information to understand where he is coming from." She made a pause to make a point with that first sentence. It was an important thing to keep in mind when talking about Inuyasha. "I would like to believe that you would never have told him what you did, at least, not in the way you did had you known even a little bit of what we know." Asami was angry and she let that show in her voice. "Where he is from, hanyous like the both of you are killed on sight along with their parents.  Humans try to kill them and usually succeed in killing the child hanyou and the human mate.  Demons generally wipe out the entire family.  That is just a fact of life there."

"That is just not possible!" He interrupted her aghast. That sounded too much like the old days, before the treaties. "There are treaties that forbid that kind of persecution!"

_'Those ultra traditionalists can't be that extreme, or can they?'_ He thought. Of course, there were stories, horror stories of those regions that still defied civilization, but no one really believed them. '_But damn! This is sounding so much like one of those.'_

"It sadly is Lieutenant. Inuyasha's parents died when he was very young because of that. His father died from his wounds in a battle protecting them, his mother was also killed a little after that. He thinks he was five years old when it happened, and I believe he witnessed it. He really doesn't talk about it, so all I know for sure is that she gave her life for his." 

Asami was sad and enraged that he had to endure such things at an age when he should have been loved and nurtured. After having talked to him that morning, she could not help but feel very protective toward the young hanyou. His childhood had been terrible and lonely. She could not, for the love of God, understand how he had been able to survive. However, there he was doing his best to go on; fighting tenaciously to remain alive, first for himself and now for those he cared for.

"He spent the next ten years fighting for his life and living on the fringes of society like a feral dog. Can you imagine a five year old child surviving on his own it the forest?"

"I… well…" Kojiro could not really say anything; he was barely able to understand what she was saying. How had he survived? It just did not seem possible.

"Inuyasha might act though and get really aggressive, but he is only a young lonely kid. Everyone he met during those ten years, because of what he is and how he looks, rejected him. Human or youkai always tried to kill him. Have you any idea how hard it has been for Kagome, and later the rest of the family, to finally earn his trust? And only she has it fully."

"I… I didn't know." Watanabe commented in a very low voice full of remorse.

_'By Kami!__ And I told him she should have thrown him out! No wonder he reacted that bad. I don't think I'm ever going to gain his trust now. Damn! Damn!'_ He slapped his forehead with each curse.  

"You owe him an apology, not so much for what you said as for the way you said it." Asami tried to lay the guilt on thick without being too confrontational. Then she made a pause, as there were some things she wanted to him to help her with. "Look Lieutenant, Inuyasha needs your understanding… we don't know any youkai, but if you manage to repair some of what you did, I'd really appreciate it if you could help him integrate into society."  

She knew there was no way he could have known all of that.  Inuyasha just didn't talk about his past most of the time; it was too painful for him. And he felt showing hurt made him look weak when it was normal. So he refused to even think of it. Watanabe stood stock still in his car.  Her words hit him like a punch in the gut. He couldn't quite believe what she had just told him, and still she was asking for his help.  

"Are you telling me that this pup, on his own, survived ten years of having just about every intelligent creature around him trying to kill him?"  She had to be wrong. No one would do that to a child, no one.  

_'No one would murder people for an interracial marriage. It is just impossible.'_ His mind still refused to believe it. 

Kojiro had been born long after the wars to establish the treaties and he could not envision a life without them. A life where he was reviled for being what he was. But he had to admit that most of the hanyous around were young ones, very few were older than 300, when the movement started. And he had never talked to one of the older hanyous to ask what life had been like for them. How could anyone want to go back to that kind of life, when demon fought against demon and human alike?

"Yes, I am. But it wasn't just intelligent creatures; there are predators in the woods that would find a little boy quite tasty." 

_'Dear Kami!'_ He could not comprehend how it was possible the pup was alive at all.

"My daughter and my family have earned his trust by accepting him for what and who he is, and showing him the first honestly meant kindness and affection he has had in most of a decade.  It is just a part of the reasons why he is so protective of us." She made a pause. "I can only wish I was joking or somehow making this up, but it is the truth.  Everyone he has ever loved has been taken from him.  He has seen more bloodshed, pain, and death than most war veterans and he is just a young man." He voice sounded sad for the kid's sake.

Asami was dead serious and Watanabe knew it.  He just had a hard time wrapping his brain around the concept that the pup had survived that much. It all sounded like some kind of horrible nightmare, and yet he knew Higurashi-san would not lie about something as delicate as that. He sighed and knew that he had done wrong, perhaps not the worst thing he could have done, but bad enough. He did not consider himself a bad judge of character, but this time he had erred badly. 

"Guess I should have been less confrontational about it, but he was still out of line. If it had been any other demon, I would have given him a worse chewing out too. Do you know what he was doing?" He was certain she had not at the time. 

"Yes, we discussed it at length this morning since he wasn't in any shape to last night."

"He looked well enough to me, perhaps just a bit tired."

"Inuyasha has quite a lot of resistance to pain, because of all his time alone with no one to take care of him but himself. But last night he had a severe migraine, in fact it was so strong that he finally admitted having it, which believe me, is highly unusual. By the time you arrived, he was drugged up on painkillers and desperately needed to go back to bed so he could sleep it off. He was lucky to be able to walk when he got home. Kagome had spent the intervening hour treating his headache and scratching his ears to get him to relax. Had he not been so out of it, I'm certain he would have done something different. He is very shy about physical contact and Kagome knows it, which is why that tactic worked. He was far too out of it to realize exactly what he was doing on a conscious level, and her going into heat took him completely by surprise."

_'Well, it sounds like the pup did tell her something.'_ Thought the neko, and he was rather startled by the revelation. _'I wish I had known about that, we could have done something about it sooner.'_

"I knew he was tired.  We had to wake him up when we got to the shrine, but I had no idea he had a headache, especially one that bad."

"He fell asleep in the car? With both of you there?" Asami's voice was filled with disbelief and that surprised him. 

"Uh yes, he did. There was a lot of traffic coming back; most people riding in the back seat would have fallen asleep. Why are you so surprised?"

"Inuyasha would never sleep around people, unless he trusts them, and sometimes not even then. If he does, the slightest sound or movement would wake him up before you get close enough to touch him. I know you were not aware how his life was, or you'd have known something was wrong. But to us, that is a clear indication that he was really in pain." Watanabe did not know what to say to that, so he went back to talking about what happened the night before at her home.

"It sounds like he did tell you something after all…" 

"No, he told me everything and it wasn't exactly easy for him," she interrupted. "By dog demon customs, they are engaged, and have been for some time; but he only just recently realized it. Kagome doesn't know it yet, so please don't bring it up around her before we get a chance to discuss it." Watanabe was blown away. The pup really had told her the truth and she had seemingly accepted it. 

"And you are fine with this? You aren't upset that your daughter may wind up mated to a dog hanyou at 16? Did he tell you what the consequences of that would be?" Watanabe couldn't keep his incredulity out of his voice.

"Actually, Kagome is 15 too." If she had been in the car with Kojiro, she would have seen his jaw drop all the way to the floor. "He told me what he knew as far as the consequences go. I would make them get married in the human tradition if it happened, but the facts of the matter are that she could easily do a lot worse and they are already bonding without ever having mated."

"I'm sorry if I sound like I'm judging the situation, but what can a kid like him offer her? He has no schooling…"

"A loving and lasting relationship, which is something many humans wish for but will never get Lieutenant." She interrupted him. "Inuyasha is a very bright kid, with some help and patience he can be brought up to standard, so that doesn't really worry me. What does is that it would kill him if someone succeeded in killing her. That is why he volunteered to work with you. And don't take me wrong, we would all be devastated if something like that happened, but we would go on with our lives sooner or later." Her voice broke a little, as she knew that every time Kagome went to the past the risk of her not coming back was great. "He would not."

"They are not mated yet. That kind of thing only happens to mated partners that have been together for a long time."

"They are bonding Lieutenant. Inuyasha has risked his life for her several times before, and received some serious wounds because of it. He is as willing to die for my daughter, as I know she is for him. He has willingly allowed himself to be impaled and poisoned so that my daughter and her friends could escape a particularly cruel inu youkai. He has gone over the side of a cliff with a broken arm taking down a cannibal, while human at the time. Kagome has snapped him out of an enchantment that would have taken him to hell and another that would have snapped his soul. You could consider them battle partners at this point."

 "What can they be about to make them take such risks ma' am?" He sounded disbelieving. The woman was probably exaggerating. "They are just kids, and I can't really believe you allow your daughter to get into dangerous situations."

"I know it sounds strange Lieutenant. Believe me, I don't like Kagome getting involved in situations that put her life at risk, what mother would? But I also know that she has no choice but to follow her Miko calling." She paused to let that sink in. "Kagome is helping people back where Inuyasha is from, many lives depend on her. She is needed there… I'm aware that they might one day be killed because of that, it is one of the reasons I am allowing them to be mated… the chance of either of them dying is great…"

_'Dear Kami what are these kids into?'_

"I want my daughter to be happy and Inuyasha deserves to know happiness too, be it that they die young or live until old age…" She paused for a moment. "I really wish there was a way to avoid all the danger." She said with a resigned sigh. "But I know there isn't; my only comfort as a mother is that I know he's always there to protect her… and as her mate he'd fight even harder to keep my daughter safe as well as himself. He'll live for Kagome." 

"Higurashi-san what is it that they are involved with? Drugs?" 

"I wish they were Lieutenant. It'd be easier to handle." She sounded worried. "I really can't tell you what it is they are doing, except that many lives depend on my daughter, Inuyasha, and their friends." She said and then decided to change the subject. "On a related note, would putting Kagome on birth control pills lessen the impact of her going into heat on him? He doesn't want to push her into anything before they are both ready, so we need to alleviate that problem if we can." Kojiro needed a minute to gather his wits back about him as he reeled for all of what she had told him, he thought about it. 

"It won't work for this time around, but it should for next month. It's what we usually do nowadays." He shook his head trying to clear it and was struck by another thought. Nomura would want to know a lot of this, and he could use some of it to help cover his ass. "Can I tell my partner some of this? Not the demon stuff of course, but the rest?"

"Go ahead, but make sure he understands that it is basically an informal engagement and we approve of it. It would help if you both could help familiarize him with modern society. He catches on quick, but some stuff still seems to take him by surprise." Asami could tell that she had given him a lot to digest and that it would be a while before he could really understand. So they finished the conversation on a polite note and Watanabe told her that Nomura would either call or drop by to set up the surveillance schedule.

The pup's foster mother had given him a lot to think about. Still too dazed by all the shocking information about Inuyasha Shirosenshi, Kojiro remained in the car to gather his thoughts. Only after he felt confident of maintaining his usually cool exterior did he leave the vehicle. On his way to the office, he stopped to pick up a mug of fresh coffee and something to munch on while he kept pondering about the pup's life. 

One thing was for sure: Seijuro was going to want to know more, and he was going to have to tell him as much as he could. He just had to be very careful when telling him to keep from inadvertently slipping demon stuff there. Also, the fact that the pup had told him things in confidence would serve as a stonewalling tactic. He did not like keeping things from his partner. Nomura was a good human, and smart too. He considered him a good friend, but he did not have any choice. As he came into the office, he barely acknowledged his partner, and then sat down at his desk next to Seijuro's with a very pensive expression on his face, as he munched his pocky. 

"Is something the matter Kojiro?" Seijuro asked seeing the expression and knowing that it meant Kojiro was thinking something over very intently.

"Yes," he sighed and went on, "I think I made a mistake." This got Nomura's undivided attention. Watanabe was a good officer and very observant, he rarely made mistakes.

"What was it?" Nomura asked.

"While you were at home nursing your sore head," there was some slight recrimination on his voice, which only made Nomura shrug. Next time it would be his turn to cover for him anyway. "I called the pup to ask him to report in to us about his schedule. He was walking his girlfriend to school so I waited for him to call back. I… have to admit I wasn't in a very good mood to start, so after I got his schedule, I confronted him for cuddling her in public and asked him again why she was scared of me. Needless to say it didn't go over well."

"You didn't lose it…" He began saying only to be interrupted. 

"Unfortunately I did. I lashed at him harsher than I should have."

"So it is bad?" Seijuro knew what kind of temper his partner had hidden under that cool exterior. True, he rarely let it out on people, but when he did, it was usually nasty. Kojiro nodded.

"Yeah, it seems that way. I think I made him lose the acceptance I was trying to build with him. He knew I was right, but the way I said it made him defensive and angry. And to top that, he still didn't want to tell me why she nearly flipped out." Nomura nodded, it made sense and gave his partner a go on motion with his hands. 

_'Acceptance?__ Doesn't he mean trust?' _Nomura was a bit puzzled by his choice of words.

"I just got off the phone with Higurashi-san. Apparently, I had really upset him and they had a long talk about it. She filled me in on a lot of stuff I didn't know. Now, I just feel really dumb." 

_'He must have really put is foot in it.'_ Nomura raised an eyebrow at this. 

"I have no idea where this pup is from, and after what I just heard I don't think he really knows that either." That comment really caught Seijuro's interest.

"What do you mean by that?" He asked, moving his chair to face Kojiro, his face intrigued.

"Let's say I'm still trying to come to grips with what I just heard." The neko hanyou made a pause. "As far as everyone knows he had a very painful childhood. According to what Higurashi-san knows, his father died from his wounds in a fight when he was trying to protect his family. His mother was also murdered and she thinks Inuyasha might have witnessed one or both of those crimes. The pup thinks he might have been around five years old when that happened. And he is convinced his mother died saving his life, but he rarely speaks about the incident." 

"Good grief! That sure makes for odd behavior… or for a nut case." Nomura commented. "Is that all?" 

"Oh there is more, much more." Kojiro's tone was filled with sympathy and something Seijuro could not identify. "From that point on, he lived in the forests like some sort of semi-human animal. Trying to keep from being eaten by wild animals, as well as avoiding people, because they regularly tried to kill him or trap him for his appearance and abilities…"

"What? That doesn't make sense!" The detective exclaimed.

"It seems he had been living in a very rural and isolated area Seijuro… You know folks in remote places tend to be superstitious. And well, his looks are unusual; silvery white hair and amber almost-golden eyes would surely make him stand out there, as he does here. Although here it wouldn't necessarily be a bad thing… and don't tell me his sense of smell is not odd. They probably thought the poor boy was some kind of demon!"

"I just don't think… It just doesn't sound right… but…" Nomura said thinking hard. 

The detective could not believe what he was hearing, the kid living like a wild animal, it sounded just too farfetched and yet… It made sense in an odd sort of way. He did not know what a coke, the chili fries, or hamburgers were. Something a city kid, a street kid, would know. His admittance of hunting and the way a beheaded animal would bleed; his dislike for guns. His experience at tracking, even his fighting ability, his speed, and strength began to make sense. 

"But somehow it makes sense;" he went on slowly, "it explains some things, although it still leaves a lot of questions. You say he was five when his parents died?"

_'This is too much of a coincidence… it has to be related to the assault and missing person file I got from Hamaguchi.' _He thought, tying events together.

"Did she tell you more?" Kojiro nodded in agreement.

"That's what he thinks…" Nomura was about to say something but Kojiro beat him to it. "I know, I know, it doesn't sound possible that a kid that old could survive on his own. However, that's all they know. He doesn't speak much."

"It doesn't surprise me if that's the truth."

"She did tell me a bit more. Because of his isolation, he is very shy of physical contact and extremely wary of other people. He doesn't trust anyone with the exception of this Kagome girl. And lately he has started to trust the family."

"So that's what you meant by acceptance, so we were nowhere near winning his trust."

"Yes, that was it. Higurashi-san thinks if we handle this right, we might help him a little. And I rather like the pup, I wouldn't mind befriending him, but after this morning I'm not sure I can correct anything."

"No wonder you felt bad partner, this kid is an odd case. But there was no way we could have known all this before hand."

"I know, but that doesn't change things." He sighed before going on. "Anyway Kagome-chan is his first real friend since he was five and she has gotten him to come out of his shell enough to make more friends, but it is very very hard for him. Higurashi-san stated that everyone whom he has ever loved has been taken from him, mostly by the violence that surrounds his life."

"I see, I think. We just have to work harder at gaining his trust. So, he still didn't tell you why the girl was scared of you?" He had really wanted a straight answer to this. Last night's chat with his father was lost in a drunken fog in his memory.

"No, but I'm starting to develop a theory about this."

"Oh? Well shoot it out! I'm all ears." 

"I suspect she has had run ins with the people who keep trying to kill the pup and that I look like one of them. I think he might have sniffed me out yesterday and decided I was not one of those people. I also think they may have attacked her too, but he has always defended her. So she thought I was one of them, but since he did not want to tell her he had already talked to us, there was no way to warn his girlfriend that I wasn't who she thought I was. Besides, Higurashi-san implied as much anyways."

"Sounds plausible and also explains some odd comment he made on Saturday, although I'm not totally convinced about this." This got him Kojiro's raised eyebrow in inquiry. "He said he had protected her for a long time and will continue to do so."

"Well his foster mother said that because of the fact that her family has welcomed him, and been very accepting of who and what he is. Inuyasha has become very protective of them. Since he lost everyone who ever cared for him already, he doesn't want to see history repeat itself. She also told me that he is engaged to her daughter…"

"What? They are engaged?" Nomura sputtered, at that moment he had just taken a sip from his soda.

"Hey don't give me that look! I almost flipped over myself when I heard her."

"But… but… they are just kids!"

"I think that because they are just kids, the family hasn't made any sort of formal announcement about it yet. And likely won't say much until after the wedding. There is also the fact that he is too afraid of losing her if it were known how attached he is to the girl." 

Watanabe had a speculative look to him while putting all of this together, there had to have been more clues in what she told him, but he was not seeing them yet. He also noticed that Nomura had a very odd pensive look on his face, as he seemed to re-read something on the file he had on his desk. It began to puzzle Kojiro, normally his partner would not keep quiet about a file if he thought it was important, and by the look on his face, the neko hanyou could tell Seijuro thought it was.

"Anyways, he was cuddling up to her last night to keep her from flipping out. It distracted her enough to work. I should have listened to him and stayed behind, but I really had not understood why I shouldn't have gone. She said he would have used a different tactic if he had been more coherent at the time. Apparently all the tests he took gave him a massive migraine and he was drugged up on painkillers the entire time."

"Why didn't he say something about it? We could have stopped them or at least get him a painkiller."

"He doesn't trust us Seijuro, and well… she did say he had a very high tolerance to pain. She also said that if we had known him, we would have suspected something was wrong the moment he fell asleep with us in the car."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." He agreed thoughtfully. "If he lived in the wilderness then there would not have been painkillers available… And he would not have slept in an unfamiliar place, with unfamiliar people."

_'All this is starting to make sense and it just ties with the case I was just reading, I'm sure Kojiro is going to be very surprised about it.' _Seijuro thought. _'Still… this is too much of a coincidence, there is still something not quite right here... And by God I'm going find out what it is, even if it's not related to the 'Park Killer' case.'_

"Kojiro, I think you might want to review this file before your meeting with Shirosenshi-sama as well. I did some checking because of something that my father mentioned last night…" His voice was serious.

"Weren't you too drunk to be coherent last night?"

"Not in the beginning, and well, I did have the presence of mind to send myself an e-mail to remind me of the important things before my brains got too muddled." He admitted looking chagrined.

"Makes sense, so… why do you think I should read this file?"

"Because I think it might be part of why he wants to talk to you." He noticed Kojiro was looking him intently, so he went on. "Ryoutou Shirosenshi, the one this file is about, was his first cousin and also his business partner before he died."

"So what does he have to do with this?"

"I got curious, so I did some background check up… It turns out that Higurashi-san inherited a large state in Higusenshi Financial Inc." Kojiro's face was precious; he mouthed a very surprised oh. "Her husband was the third partner in that company, before he was killed three years ago by thugs when he was mugged. Actually, the Captain had that case, so I just asked if he remembered something useful. Anyway, thinking about it, I don't think anyone will mind the engagement. So, either read through it or make yourself a copy while I work on the surveillance stuff." He said as he turned his back to him to start working on the computer.

Kojiro read it, completely astounded. This was just not something he was expecting. The file talked about the Demon Lord of the Western Lands relative and second in command. Ryoutou Shirosenshi was no common demon, and his wife was no common human either. Lady Itami had been a very powerful and respected Miko. Watanabe smacked his forehead; he should have remembered the case. Most demon circles were in uproar as well as human ones although for different reasons. 

_'Good God!'_ He thought as he browsed through the photos of the crime scene, if they were the pup's parents, he understood why he thought them dead. _'How could they beat such a powerful combination? Those two were no amateurs!'_ He guessed the Lord had taken his only pup the forests for some training. 

The family had been on a camping trip when they suffered an incredibly vicious attack by traditionalists. The couple had a young son of five years, whose name happened to be Inuyasha. The search parties had never found any trace of him. Itami Shirosenshi had spent twelve hours on the cusp of death and was in the ICU for half a month. Ryoutou was not much better. At the bottom of the file, Kojiro found a small document hidden under an illusion. It read:

Lord Ryoutou Shirosenshi of the inu youkai clan based on Tokyo. The Demon Lord of the West's second in command in charge of Inter species Affairs, and his wife Lady Itami, first Miko of the 'School of the Pure Spirit', were attacked specifically for the Lord's policies relating to humans. The demons involved in the attack belonged to a radical traditionalist group who wanted a return to the ways of the Feudal Period before the truce and treaties. Several of them are charged with hunting and feeding on humans. The hanyou boy was tracked for a mile and a half by dogs and inu-youkai. Lord Sessho himself and two of his sons were members of the search party. He called off the search where the trail ended and stated that there was a magical residue at the location. It was confirmed by all present that had any magical abilities. 

Lady Rin was overheard consoling Lord Ryoutou and his wife with the statement that their son was not dead. He would be seen again in ten years when he gained the necessary strength to fulfill his destiny. That she and her husband knew that powerful elements were moving at the time, and they could not be stopped as the fates of demons and humans were at stake. Lady Rin also said that the young hanyou, Inuyasha, was to become one of the greatest warriors ever and a pack leader before he turned sixteen, as in his blood he carried both, the strength of his father and the purity of heart of his mother. It is rare and powerful combination. 

Lady Rin stated that they family surname is actually in his honor. Soon after mentioning this, she became aware of the presence of other people in the room. When asked, she admitted that they did know what happened to the boy, but was adamant that they could not discuss it outside the family. Lord Sessho entered the room moments later and ordered everyone to keep silent on the matter and to write no records about it save for this one.

"I think you need to take this with you Seijuro and see Higurashi-san. The boy is Shirosenshi-sama's cousin and he was a part of the search. I am just about convinced that it is the same boy… Still, I don't think Higurashi-san is really aware of who he is." He said after seeing Inuyasha's picture, he had been a cute chubby kid; on the picture he wore a big innocent smile. Kojiro felt a bit sorry for the pup, and wondered why his parents never changed his hair and eye color to a more human looking one to make him blend better. It was strange.

"Why would you think so? It makes the engagement thing easier to understand, like they probably planned this when the kids were born or something."

"Because I don't think the pup knows who he really is. It just doesn't sound logical that he was lost for ten years and then returned to be engaged. I like to think this is more of a huge and rather odd coincidence. Anyway, do we have a photo of him that I can take with me to the meeting?" Kojiro looked up and handed the file back to his partner with the illusion still in place. 

"Yes, we have one from his badge on file. Go get it. Just one question, I noticed you refer to the kid as pup, why?"

"Well you see how he gets when you call him kid, so I asked what I should call him instead of that…" Kojiro started to explain.

"And he told you to call him pup?" 

"Yes, I think the word 'kid' brings him bad memories or something. And well it sorts of fits his name too, dog demon. Inuyasha also said he had a nickname but that it was bad pun to his name so he didn't tell me what it was. Right now I'm trying to get used to calling him pup, so I don't slip up and get into worse ground with him that I already am."

"Sounds like you have a point there, but I still think it's odd." Kojiro shrugged. "I'm almost done here. Do you want me to drive you there? I would like to see the family, Dad asked me to look for few scrolls he is after. It just happened that they used to be in the possession of Ryoutou Shirosenshi. That's why I went to search for the file. Somehow these are just too many coincidences."

"You bet. I don't see how that would be a problem, but they aren't expecting you, so I don't know if you would be invited in to the meeting."

"That's ok, my father sent me a large email that I'm printing and can take with me to read while I wait. Besides, if I'm lucky they might know what happened to Ryoutou's scrolls on a legend he is researching which would make him very happy."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The bell rang signaling the end of classes for the day. Kagome packed the books she would need for homework and the extra assignments the teachers recommended she worked on to raise her grades. Her friends waited for her and then all four left the classroom, happy that it was not cleanup day for them. As Kagome reached the door to the yard, she sensed Inuyasha's familiar presence nearby, the young woman excused herself, and instead of following the girls, she walked toward a large tree at the end of the yard. 

Her friends were curious and they decided to follow her, once they reached the tree they saw Kagome staring up to the higher branches and did the same wondering what their friend could be looking at. To their utter surprise, the guy that brought her to school in the morning was lounging comfortably on one of the higher branches. He seemed to be reading something and not paying attention the quartet of girls staring up at him.

"Hey Inuyasha! Come down!" Kagome called to him. She was sure he was perfectly aware that she was there, and probably smelled her before she approached the tree, but he gave no indication of having detected or heard her.

"Feh!" He said from his perch finally acknowledging her presence, but he still made no move to come down.

        Inuyasha had seen the girls following Kagome and at the moment he was in no mood to deal with curious humans. He had started to read the scrolls, and had to admit the glasses were an improvement, even if he still had trouble remembering what some symbols meant. The young hanyou was completely shocked by the fact that it was his mother's reincarnation, a Miko named Itami Shirosenshi, the one who wrote that particular scroll and left it at the cave where he would find it. 

The young man felt that he needed peace and quiet and some time to think, so he could assimilate what he little he had read so far. And those girls down there looked anything but peaceful. So he remained on his branch a tried to ignore them hoping they would leave Kagome and him alone. The young Miko was already going to be too much, when she saw him wearing the glasses. 

"Inuyasha I want to go back home soon!" She said still patiently, not wanting to say the 'S' word in public. She would not be able to explain it to her friends.

"Feh!" Was his response, giving the girls a cursory glance.

"Dog boy! Come on! Why are you being so difficult today? I just want to go home and start doing my homework."

"Tell them to f**k off." He told her still not moving and glaring at the girls. Of course being so high up none of them could not really see his face. They reeked of curiosity and after his words, he could smell some anger.

"Tell them? Who?"

"Damn it bitch are you so clueless? They followed you." He growled and pointed to her back. 

"Who do you think you are calling Kagome-chan like that?" Yuka shouted at him angrily.

"Feh! What I am is none of your concern wench." He snapped at her.

"Inuyasha! Sss…" Kagome began saying but he interrupted her.

_'I can't say it! Not with the girls here, but just wait till we get home!'_ She thought exasperated. _'He had no right to be so offensive to my friends.'_

"Oh no, you don't." He then stood up on the branch and jumped down doing two turns before landing neatly, his back to the young woman not a foot away. "Let's go!" He growled at her and started walking. "I don't want to deal with 'people' right now. I have too much to think about." His voice was low, but still Eri heard him and wondered what he meant. 

        Even though he was being rude the girls could only gasp when he jumped down from that height, they all thought he could get hurt, but he landed with the grace of a gymnast, once on the ground the trio noticed he carried an old and apparently battered katana, like it was the most normal thing in the world. To Eri it meant he was there to protect Kagome, so even if he was rude she refrained from commenting anything.

"Kagome, why do you follow him? The guy's a jerk! Better have Hojou-kun walk you home, at least he is polite."  Yuka told her retreating friend. She was starting to really dislike that young man. 

_'If that guy dares to come close to her I'll kill him!'_ Inuyasha thought furious and growled dangerously.

"I have to go girls, I'll see you tomorrow." Kagome apologized to her friends; the fact that Inuyasha had admitted that much was enough for her to stop her arguments. He was also acting weird, as he had not faced her once. Also she was worried that he might attack Hojou-kun, so she turned to follow him. "Come on let's go Inuyasha."

"I bet this is because of the 'Park Killer' or the attack on the park Friday night." Eri muttered worriedly as she saw the retreating pair. Just as she finished the last word, she saw him turn in her direction and faster than she thought anyone could move he was standing before her. In a passing glance, she noticed he was wearing eye glasses and that made him look even more interesting.

"What did you just say?" He asked in a deadly low tone of voice that sent shivers                                     down the girls' spine. He had the dangerous air of a feral predator.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome called him, worried about Eri's safety. She had not heard a thing, but she suspected her friend had mentioned the attack on Friday. She also noticed that her dog demon had looked different but he had moved so fast away from her that she had not been able to tell what it was, aside from seeing him in modern clothes, to which she was not used yet. "Leave Eri-chan alone!"

"You… you… heard?" Eri stammered very frightened.

"My hearing is very good." His voice was more a low growl that sent more shivers down the scared girl's spine. "It makes up for my eyesight usually."

"I… I said…" She tried to speak.

"Not here… Come." He ordered pulling her apart from the other surprised girls by the arm. He threw her companions a look that promised dire consequences if they followed. Once out of earshot he asked. "What do you know about it and who told you?" He said with a low growl.

"I... n-no one told me." She managed to say still very afraid, he was holding her in a painful grip by the arm. "You're… you're hurting me!" She saw him look at his hand like it was detached from his body, he released her then and muttered an apology. It surprised her.

"What do you know about it?" He asked again, Eri hurriedly told him her theory and how she had reached that conclusion, Inuyasha had to admit the girl was clever and quite observant. She was also very concerned about Kagome's safety, and that fact actually made his anger toward her abate. Eri saw the change and realized that he was probably worried about Kagome and the chance that the knowledge she had might endanger her more.

"Don't mention this again." He ordered her, his voice had lost the dangerous edge and was just plain gruff.

"She is in danger, isn't she?" Eri asked, and saw the quick changes in his expression; there was concern, fear and finally he settled for feigning indifference. That was enough to tell her that the rather violent guy before her cared a lot for Kagome.

"Yes, she is." He admitted. "It is important that no one knows she was the girl from the park… those thugs would seek her out. We suspect they already are looking for her."

"Thugs? It wasn't the Park Killer?" Eri asked quite surprised.

"The 'Park Killer' are two guys not one." He informed her. "That is why the police have not been able to catch them."

"I see… do the police know about Kagome?"

"Only the guys looking for the killers and I think a couple more, as there are going to be some close by where ever she goes." He paused and looked thoughtful for a moment then added. "If you notice anything strange tell me. I can't be here all the time."

"I will," Eri agreed, "you live at the shrine too?" He nodded. "And your name is just Inuyasha?"

"Shirosenshi Inuyasha." He told her, saying that family name still felt odd for him. But he guessed he had to get used to it, everybody in Kagome's time had one. "Don't repeat any of this…"

"Saitoh Eri." He nodded at her name, and then turned to walk back to a fuming Kagome. Eri just stood there mulling things up, and both Yuka and Arumi moved to her side in a flash wanting an explanation. The young woman sighed, that was going to be one hell of a job, since she really could not tell them anything.

        As Inuyasha approached her, Kagome finally noticed what was different about him. The comment she overheard in the morning about taking him to the ophthalmologist finally making sense… or as much sense as she could make it. The hanyou always told her that demons were near perfection if not perfect and that was why he wanted to become one, but there he was wearing glasses. She just gaped at him not really able to form a coherent sentence. And it was not just that he wore them, but he the fact that he looked downright interesting. The style he had suited him, one of those that seemed that nothing was holding the glasses in place. That was the reason why she had not noticed them before.

        Inuyasha saw her face and groaned mentally, she had noticed and would be downright curious. In the state his mind was at the moment he'll probably end barking something nasty at her. Still, there was nothing he could do about it. After 'seeing', what he had been missing. There was no way in hell he would go back to the way it was before he put on the thingies.

"What?" He barked at the surprised girl as he kept walking in the direction of the shrine.

"You're… you're wearing glasses" Kagome exclaimed a little too loud, she saw through is concealing spell and his ears were flattened against his skull.

"So?"

"But you… you're… you're a…"

"I know." He cut her off before he mentioned before everyone that he was a hanyou. Although it would be interesting how she could explain that to her curious friends that were following them a few paces behind thinking they were secretive. With all the noise they were making it was of course impossible not to hear them. He could also smelled the trio as they were upwind.

"Is this because of your hu…"

"No."  He interrupted her again. "This is from my father's side."

_'From his youkai blood?__ That must have been a shock to him… Actually, it is to me too. I thought youkai had no defects.'_ Kagome thought as she gaped. _'And how does he now it's from that side?'_

"From your father's blood? It must have been a surprise…" She echoed her thoughts.

"It was." He admitted with a curt nod.

"How did you find out?" Kagome asked, curiosity taking the best of her, especially since he was answering her questions.

"Remember the scrolls I told you about?" On the corner of his eye, he saw her nod. "I had a lot of trouble reading it, and my head hurt." He paused for a moment then went on. "I thought it was because I had not read anything in a long time, but I reached a part of them that told me to have my eyes checked before I went on reading."

"It did? But… how did the writer know?"

"She was a seer. I'll tell you more later. Anyway, your Ofukuro noticed too, but didn't say anything because…" He left the rest unsaid and shrugged. "Then I told her about the scroll and said that it made sense that I could read the big signs but not the instructions she wrote…"

"So Mama got you an appointment with the ophthalmologist?"

"Aa." Was his simple reply.

"I never thought you'd wear something like that."  She mused, he was using many things from her time that she had never thought he would use.  It was a rather pleasant surprise to see that he could adapt that easily.  It was a side of him Kagome never thought he had, being as stubborn as he usually was.

"I was not going to… but she made me try the one the guy made as a test… It was… it was a big difference." He sounded a bit amazed. "I didn't know the world was not supposed to be fuzzy around the edges."

"Hmm… so that's why you miss so much with your punches." She teased him.

"I don't miss." Inuyasha informed her, although deep inside he had to admit that she was right, he did miss a bit. But had learned to make up for that on his attacks.

"You do."

"No, I don't!" He stated firmly. "Some of them are actually good fighters you know." Inuyasha added for good measure, he might brag about his superiority but had to admit that not all of his enemies were wimps. He had learned from fighting against them, as he was much better than he was before their search started.

"Of course you do!" She hid a grin at hearing how ruffled his ego was getting. "Although you're right there, some were good, but… come on admit it, you miss a lot." Her voice sounded amused.

"I beat them don't I?" He huffed indignantly.

"Well… yes in the end you do." Kagome admitted. "But you can't use those glasses for a fight, they'll fall off and break."

"Your Ofukuro said as much. She wanted me to wear some odd thingies in my eyes. But there is no f***ng way I let something else in my eyes." He said and could not help a small shiver. The experience of Sesshomaru gouging his eye out still disturbed him.

"She suggested you wear contacts? They would be better you know, no one will notice you have them."

"No." He said firmly. "No way in hell!" He was really starting to sound disturbed. "That guy tried to put one on…"

"You didn't claw him or caused a mess did you?" Kagome asked, finally remembering his ordeal with his father's grave. She began to understand, after that experience, it was only logical that he would not want any unknown objects close to his eyes. There was always the chance that he would change his mind later when he realized how common contacts were in her time.

"No, but I would have if your Ofukuro had not told him to stop. She ordered instead a pair of what she called sport glasses made for me. They are going to take about a week to get them done, though."

"And she still chose those you're wearing?" Kagome asked surprised, her mother was spoiling the hanyou rotten with the modern stuff she got for him. He was never interested in owning anything, except for Tetsusaiga.

"She didn't choose them, I did." He told her. 

As soon as those words sunk in her mind, Kagome stopped dead on her tracks and just stared at the retreating back of the hanyou. The fact that Inuyasha might actually have a good or fairly decent fashion sense was too unbelievable. That he actually took the time to choose something for himself was also too farfetched, yet he had been dressing himself in the clothes her mother chose for him, and doing a good job at getting everything to match. She kept staring at him wondering how much were they changing him and if that change would have repercussions in the past. It was a sobering thought. Inuyasha noticed she had stopped walking and backtracked to her, he placed a hand in the middle of her back and propelled forward in the Shrine's direction.

"Now what?" His tone slightly annoyed as he pushed her forward.

"Ah… nothing." She said and turned to look at him, he had one of his eyebrows raised in a doubtful look.

"Hmphg" He snorted but did not say anything else, his mind full of pending things to think off, so for the rest of the way the walked in a comfortable silence.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: Hope I did not get you confused there, though if you have questions about some issues here ask either telosphilos or me, we will do our best to solve any doubt. Although most will be answered as the fic progresses. 

I think at least part of the doubts of why Kagome's mother was acting the way she was, get answered here.

Hmmm… the yahoo group might be a good place to answer questions, have to think about it though.


	15. Chapter 15

**Present Time.******

**Inuyasha Fanfiction**

**By alandrem**

**Disclaimer:** Blah, Blah, Blah. Same as chapter one.

**Author Note: **As I said, no note here.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kojiro and Seijuro arrived at Tokyo tower office complex buildings*, a group of several elegant buildings on the neighboring area of the huge structure. They were on time, just a little before 4 o'clock, the hour accorded for the meeting. Both cops went into the main building, registered at the front desk, and then waited until someone from the company came down for them. A very elegant woman in her early forties came down from the elevator and they immediately moved their ways. Her countenance was striking and both police officers doubted she was just a secretary.

"Good afternoon gentlemen." The woman had a nice throaty voice that made her appear even more interesting. Kojiro noticed she smelled strongly of dog demon, but was human. She was probably mated to one of the Lord's people. "We were expecting you, please follow me." They followed to the elevator and it was only after the doors closed that she introduced herself  "I am Rin Shirosenshi." 

_'The Demon Lord of the __Western__Land__'s mate?__ Kami-sama! What the heck is going on?' _A small barely audible gasp escaped Kojiro's mouth as he thought. He was a very simple hanyou neko being escorted by the Lord's own mate. Kojiro could not hide his surprise, his mask cracked a bit, enough for Seijuro to notice.

_'Kojiro knows more to this than he is willing to tell. I wonder what he is hiding and why. It's not about a 10 year old unsolved case.' _

"Detective Nomura, I'm afraid my husband wants to talk to Lieutenant Watanabe alone. You are still welcomed in our offices; perhaps while you wait we can interest you in investing with us?" Rin said pleasantly.

"Thank you for offering Shirosenshi-san, but I am just a police officer, not a good candidate for investing. Perhaps you can tell me why your husband wants to talk to my partner?"

"Oh you'll be surprised at all the investment options we offer Detective. A good investment is not just for the rich and mighty." She said with a charming smile. "Unfortunately Sessho, my husband, has not informed me of his reasons to speak to Lieutenant Watanabe." 

They had reached their floor and as soon as the doors opened, they noticed the whole floor belonged to the company. The reception area spoke of taste and ancient elegance. Behind and to sides of the desk, where two elegant doors with top-notch security locks, and both cops noticed the strategically placed surveillance cameras. Kojiro also noticed the heavy magical wards at the doors and saw that the receptionist was a raven-haired female inu-youkai. He could tell she was deadly as well as beautiful. Without a word, the Lord's mate walked to the door on the right and it opened to let them pass.

Rin led the police officers to one of the comfortable small meeting rooms. It had its own state of the art computer, phone extension, and television, besides the round table and high backed chairs. She indicated that Nomura should stay there while he waited for his partner, and told him he could make use of the equipment there. She also offered something to drink and said she would appoint an assistant to check if he needed anything else.

"Well, perhaps you can help me. You see, my father is a collector of old legends, and he is very interested in the Legend of Inuyasha and the Jewel of Four Souls." The mention of this got him a very surprised look from his partner and the woman seemed nervous, but she recovered rather quickly. 

_'The legend of Inuyasha and the Jewel of Four Souls?__ What the heck is Seijuro after? The name is too much to be a coincidence, or something his father asked for.'_ Kojiro gave his partner a look that clearly said you-better-explain-that-later. He also noticed the Lord's mate became a little nervous, even if she looked calm.

_'Hmm… now, that is an interesting response, must check with Kojiro later.' _Seijuro thought.

"He owns one of the scrolls and knows the other two belonged to Ryoutou Shirosenshi and probably are in your husband's hands now." Nomura went on saying.

_'Now that explains a bit, if Inuyasha is indeed Lord Ryoutou's son and he had that legend, he could have named his son after it. Still… never heard of that legend before, though somehow I get the feeling it is demon lore.'_ The neko hanyou mussed.

"He is at the moment working on a translation to English of the scroll he owns for a book on ancient Japanese legends." The look on the woman's face passed very fast but he noticed she had not liked that part. And he wondered why. "Perhaps you know if they'll be sold or made available for research."

_'Sess is not going to like this at all.'_ Rin thought, knowing her mate's temper. _'Someone didn't do their research well… there'll probably be hell to pay if that book is published. And to top that, this detective knows about it. I just hope he has never read it. It'll make things difficult for all of us.'_

"The Legend scrolls have been in my husband's family for some time Detective." She said after a long silence, as if she was measuring her words. "I don't think he'll be interested in selling, on the contrary, he has wanted to acquire the missing scroll. Perhaps your father would be interested in selling it instead."

"I don't think he would. That is, I think, his favorite legend. What about letting him work on them for his research?"

"I'll have to consult with my husband before I can give you an answer Detective. Now if you'll excuse us I'll lead the Lieutenant to my husband's office. I don't know how long the meeting is going to take, but please feel free to ask for anything you might need."

"If it takes long I'll have to leave Shirosenshi-san. There are some pending matters I have to attend." She just nodded before leaving, Kojiro on her heels. Nomura noticed that his partner looked ill at ease and again wondered why.

The Lord's mate led him to an office on the far corner of the building, he could see it was huge and as he entered, he felt the magic wards around and inside it. The place was a small fortress, as should be the office of one of the most important demons of the world. Kojiro felt extremely nervous, he did not remember the etiquette needed for a meeting with the hierarchy of demon government. Being in this kind of situation had seemed so farfetched when he was a kitten that he really did not pay enough attention to learn it.

On the far corner, watching through the tinted floor to ceiling windows, stood a very tall demon; his stance elegant as well as his human clothes. Once he heard the office door close, he turned to face him. At that moment, his human guise was down and instead he clearly saw the Lord's distinctive markings; a crescent moon on the forehead and two stripes on both cheeks. His eyes were golden behind his very expensive looking glasses. To his utter surprise, he did bear a striking resemblance to Inuyasha. His hair was short, cropped to the latest fashion among executives, and his incredibly long and fluffy tail went over one shoulder. 

"Please, be seated Lieutenant Watanabe." The lord said in a soft voice that nonetheless was filled with authority. He pointed to a plush leather couch, as he walked over to sit beside his mate in the one before it. "I am certain you want to know why I called you here, but first I need to warn you that the nature of this conversation and the themes it will deal with can not leave this room."  Kojiro could not hide his surprise and apprehension at these remarks, but the Lady Rin smiled reassuringly at him. "Through no fault of your own you have run across some highly sensitive matters and you need the information I can provide in order for you to be able to deal with them correctly." 

"Sessho-sama" He addressed the demon in a voice he hoped sounded respectful. "What have I gotten myself into that I'm not supposed to know about and what do you want me to do about it my Lord?" He was nervous and was sure the Lord could smell it. Kojiro hoped he had not breached demon etiquette and be destroyed there for offending him by his bluntness.

"It's alright, like my mate said, it isn't your fault." Rin said in a reassuring voice. Through her long centuries mated to Sesshomaru, she had acquired some of his senses, so she could smell and hear the hanyou's nervousness.

"The police chief told me you are assigned to the 'Park Killer' serial murder case." To this, the neko nodded his eyes wide that the great Lord had talked to the Captain. "The fact they assigned you to work with the human Seijuro Nomura; who is highly respected by his skills; already says a lot about what they think of your competence and discretion."

_'I was not aware the demons outside the police thought that highly of Seijuro.'_ Kojiro thought.

"This is the reason the chief gave the case to you and your partner." The flattery worked a bit to ease the neko. "I am going to have to trust their judgment." Sesshomaru made a pause to let that sink in. He was depositing his trust on a mere neko hanyou. 

"I'm honored My Lord." Kojiro managed to mutter, as the Lord's tone denoted it was an honor he rarely bestowed on anyone.

"I am assuming that Higurashi Kagome was the girl that got away on Friday?" The praise the demon lord gave him had been reassuring. However, the question completely took him aback.  

"How did you know Sir?  We are trying to keep that completely under wraps."  He asked, mildly suspicious that the chief had told the demon before him. Lord or no Lord they had promised to keep Kagome-chan safe and that meant not connecting her name to the case.

"If any woman could fight him off and get away, it would be her." Rin explained in a tone of voice that held slight admiration and something akin to affection.

"That Miko is very feisty; she has killed more demons with her mate than I even want to think about." Sesshomaru went on. "Besides which, Inuyasha would not be working with you if she was not the one who was assaulted.  He is very protective of her." The Demon Lord told the neko, stressing the last sentence. 

"But they are too young! And they don't smell mated!" Watanabe just looked like he had eaten something rotten, his nose could not be wrong. The pup had just proclaimed his intention; Higurashi-san had confirmed they had not mated yet. 

"Well, they might not be mated yet, but they will be soon.  Don't interfere on that count; they were made for each other." The Lord said and his tone made it clear it was an order and that he sanctioned the match even if they were young.

"And how on earth could they have killed anyone?  She is a slender 15 year old girl same as the pup.  She doesn't seem to have a mean bone in her body and she was frightened of me." Both Rin and Sesshomaru looked very surprised at that. Kojiro got the notion they thought she was very brave and that being afraid of a hanyou was not a common thing for the young woman. 

"She was frightened of you?  Are you sure?" He could not help the incredulity from showing on his voice and face. Watanabe just nodded and said. 

"Yes, she looked like she was about ready to bolt.  I think she would have if the pup had not been right behind her Sir." 

_'She must be more shaken by this than I would have thought.'_ Sesshomaru reasoned. 

"Perhaps it is the fact that you are a modern demon and she has not really been around a lot of those… hrm…" He explained thoughtfully. Kojiro oddly enough did not catch that reference to being a modern demon. "I think you might have been right Rin." He told his mate. "I might have overdone the spell…" He admitted looking at her. "But it is working there though." 

"As it should, but if my memory doesn't fail me it should be wearing off by now." She agreed.

"Do not take her frightened response to you as normal for her." Sessho said turning to face the neko hanyou. "Higurashi Kagome has faced me down before, and I would not put it past her to do it again."

_'That skinny girl has faced the most powerful demon around? And she is still alive!'_ Kojiro's brain screamed. _'That can't be right! But… she did feel powerful.'_

"Odd that an attack by humans could do that to her…" The lord went musing. "I guess it would have something to do with the fact a human would be harder for her to kill… or… maybe it has something to do with the fact that Yushiro was killed by thugs." His face for a slight moment denoted regret. He concealed it quickly, but Kojiro noticed Lady Rin's hand patted her mate's in something that could only be called a reassuring gesture.

        According to the information Nomura had been able to gather from the Captain, Higurashi Yushiro was murdered three years ago, after leaving his office for a walk. The incident was deemed an attempted robbery gone bad, as one of the Shirosenshi's security guards had been passing by on his way to work. Unfortunately, he had not been in time to save the man. One of the thugs died by the guard's hand and the other faced a life without parole sentence.

"She faced you down?  How?"  Kojiro finally recovered his voice enough to ask.

"Some time ago, when I was fighting with Inuyasha over his katana.  I had attempted to kill her the last time I tried to take it from him and she still got in my way." Sesshomaru looked amused, but Watanabe just looked at him absolutely shocked. "Inuyasha cut off my arm the first time I tried to kill her." Kojiro's eyes fixed on the Lord's arms, he had both, and he knew that it would take at least a century for a member to re-grow.

"But my Lord… you… you have both arms and…" He blurted out interrupting Sesshomaru, who just ignored it and went on talking.

"The second time he just tore off the borrowed limb while I was paying more attention to impaling him through the back with my venomous claws." Kojiro gasped and looked about to swoon, his head was having trouble registering what he was hearing. "I do not think I ever had an encounter with him that I can truly claim to have won.  He either beat me soundly or forced a retreat on my part."  Sesshomaru would have gone on with his story if Rin had not placed a delicate hand on his arm.

"There was that time when he…" Rin began saying, only to be interrupted by her mate.

"That was not him Rin. I beat him senseless, but that enraged, mindless, killing 'thing' was not him." Sesshomaru said shaking his head. "You know? That is when I finally began to understand why Chichi hue gave him that katana."

_'Kami tell me that what I'm hearing is not right. Inuyasha is just a 15 year old pup, I can't believe this!'_ It just could not be right, what had the pup done to deserve the wrath of the demon before him. _'Good Kami!'_ He thought shocked as he began to put together what Higurashi-san told him about the kid and what the demon before him was saying. _'Lord Sessho is the evil inu youkai she was talking about!'_ His mind was reeling.

"Sess, darling, do wait a moment. This is just too much to assimilate for the poor demon." She had noticed the neko was not taking this well. "I think you could use a stiff drink…" Rin suggested. "What would you like dear?" She asked with a reassuring smile, as she stood and walked to the opposite corner from the window.

"Scotch, if you please, my Lady." He said in her direction then looked at Sesshomaru. "Please my Lord, tell me you are messing with me.  I cannot imagine a 15 year old hanyou being able to take you on, let alone take you on and win."

"I was young and dumb at the time, but yes, we did fight and he did win. He may be a very young hanyou, but he is exceptionally powerful, stubborn, and determined. I was a fool to try to take on my little brother. I realized that too late, and now the damage is done." He said and there was regret on his tone, even if he maintained his expressionless face. "I may have been the full demon of the two. I might have the better techniques, but he was the more experienced and more determined fighter in the final analysis. Inuyasha began fighting for his life since Chichi hue died." He made a pause before going on. "I let those courtiers hunt them out of our lands… should have taken care of him when his mother died. He was only five, but as I said I was young, dumb, and full of useless ideas." Kojiro's mouth dropped open.

"Your… little… brother?  But… your father died a little more than 500 years ago!" He exclaimed, for once thankful that he could remember some demon lore. "And I thought… I thought Inuyasha was Lord Ryoutou's and Lady Itami's son."

"Ah, now that is where things get complicated…" Sessho commented in matter of fact tone.

"Excuse me Sir for my bluntness, but more? They are already complicated enough." The poor neko sounded a bit frantic. 

Rin returned carrying a small tray, with two bottles and glasses. She handed him the scotch, gave her mate a glass of something that smelled like brandy and took another glass of the same for herself. Kojiro drained the glass contents, and was promptly served another by Rin; he thanked her and took only a sip.

"Well… yes Lieutenant." Sesshomaru said with the trace of a smirk on his face, he was enjoying the hanyou's confusion, but he knew Rin would probably stop him if he went too far, thus spoiling his amusement. "Things do get a bit more complicated than what I have already told you."

"We understand this is hard for you to take." Rin said in a tone full of sympathy and understanding. "We, Sess and I, lived through that and believe us, it was very hard to understand even though we were part of it."

"As I was saying…" He began saying dismissing Rin's explanation with a shrug. "Ryoutou was born as my cousin about 200 years after Chichi hue died. He had great ability as a leader and resembled my father, Lord Inutashio, in a way you can almost describe as uncanny. It was not until 10 years ago that we finally confirmed that he was indeed Chichi hue's reincarnation. There was the suspicion of course, but no proof until then." Sesshomaru explained after he took a sip from his drink. 

"Itami was the reincarnation of his second wife the Miko Junrei." Rin went on, she knew her father in law's story by heart, even if he was already dead by the time she was born. "The fate and time Kamis worked together to give them a second chance at being a family.  They had died so brutally the last time around." She paused to let the hanyou grasp her explanation. "In the present, they had a son who disappeared, but that isn't exactly true." Watanabe could do nothing but ogle at the couple before him. Things were sounding too farfetched but he had no other choice than to believe it, coming, as they were from the most important demon around and his mate.

"Their son was my little brother's reincarnation." Sesshomaru went explaining while Rin sipped her drink. "I smelled it at the time and thought that something had gone dreadfully wrong.  Inuyasha should not have been reincarnated yet." Kojiro downed the scotch, and Rin refilled it for him from the bottle she had brought on the tray. "It took me a very long time to at least have a theory of what had happened… I know that after he disappeared both Itami and Ryoutou began remembering their past lives, and she could always see glimpses of the future." He paused and took another sip of his drink as he observed the neko. 

The Lieutenant still looked like he was having a very hard time believing what he was being told. But there was no way around it, if he was going to hang around Inuyasha and keep him out of trouble he had to know some of the truth. No matter how hard it was to believe. His little brother and his mate were sure to cause disruption to demon lifestyles. Also, too much was at stake in both the past and the present if Inuyasha learned more than he should about demon history, although he had come to realize that his little brother needed to learn a bit of it, just not enough to affect the Shikon no Tama quest. That was why he kept the legend scrolls from becoming part of the demon lore. It had been such an unfortunate problem that his eldest pup had lost two of the three versions, while playing unattended. Ryoutou thankfully had been able to recover one a few years ago, even though the one made by the Buddhist monk was still missing. 

"They confirmed a few things, even though I know they didn't tell me everything they knew.  I wound up joining the search parties to confirm some of my suspicions.  I cannot tell you how sorry I felt for Ryoutou and Itami. Their son should have been born with a different soul...."

"My Lord I don't understand." Kojiro said messing his hair and scratching one of his ears while the other was flattened against his skull in confusion. "I get the part about Lord Ryoutou and Lady Itami being your reincarnated father and stepmother, but not about your little brother. Demon lore says he died over 500 years ago."

"No, Inuyasha did not die." Sesshomaru allowed himself the glimpse of a smile. "He, his mate, and his pack disappeared down a well never to be seen or heard from again as far as the official record goes." He turned to look at his mate who wore a secretive smile. 

"As far as the official record goes?" Kojiro echoed, that sounded too much like the Demon Lord of the Western Lands had tampered with the records on purpose. Some how after hearing as much as he had, it did not surprise him as it should have.

"He was seen a few times afterward, but it was never made public." Lady Rin stated. "Inuyasha was there to bear witness to the birth of our first born as inu youkai tradition required." 

"And he did give me some bit of advice before going the first time…"

"To which you never paid any attention darling." Rin added with a mischievous smile that got her a raised eyebrow from her mate.

"But he is certainly not dead." Sesshomaru went on refusing to remark on her comment. He knew now he should have listened to his brother, but at the time, it had seemed like he was a bit crazy, even if he had some things to prove he was not.

"Sessho's little brother was sealed for about fifty years.  A Miko shot an arrow through his heart, pinning him to a tree. Therefore, he died, and his soul was sealed. That seal was not supposed to break, but another Miko in distress managed to awaken him and later removed the arrow. I am sure that you'd remember that part of history." Rin explained, trying to find a way to make all that she was telling more believable for the hanyou. 

"Yes I remember that much, but his name was almost never mentioned. I thought it was because of the feud between you."

"Sess made it appear that way, although that is not the real reason. We think that he was reincarnated some time during those fifty years. So… Itami gave birth to the baby carrying his soul in the modern era." She made a pause and allowed herself a small grin. "The time Kamis must have had a hell of a headache over all of this. When he was brought back to life by the Miko the modern hanyou had to cease to exist in order for time to flow correctly."

"Hmpgh" Sesshomaru snorted. "I still think one of them messed up but they would of course never admit it."

"He got to live five years as a child in the modern world with a basically happy normal life for the fifty years that he was technically dead." The woman went explaining ignoring her mate's comment.

"Um, I still don't get it…" Kojiro's hand ran through his short orange hair. "How could the reincarnation of a hanyou affect the flow of time?"

"Inuyasha time travels between the modern era and the Warring States period." Sesshomaru explained slowly, he knew this would throw the hanyou in a loop. After hearing that the poor demon looked about to pass out. "The potential for paradox is incredible.  It would not even be magically possible for him to do so IF his soul was present in both places.  At least, that was what one of the time Kamis told me after he was born, and I realized that probably one of their kind had messed things up. He suggested that we leave his hanyou looks as unchanged as possible."

_'So that, answers the question as to why the pup was left with his white hair and golden eyes.'_ Kojiro managed to grasp at least that much although the rest of the Demon Lord's words were not making much sense.

"I am barred from doing anything overt, lest I change this time's history, but I can do things indirectly. Like tell you what is actually going on and keep the Higurashi family as safe as possible, though I failed in keeping Yushiro alive. He was a good human."

"Sessho we agreed that had to happen too in order for things to flow; besides she never talked about it. There was no way to know." Rin said with a sigh. To the neko, it was clear the demon had held Kagome Higurashi's father in high esteem, which was odd for a demon so high up and born in the times before the treaties, even if said demon was the one to fight for them.

"I thought time travel was impossible." Disbelief was apparent in Kojiro's face and whole countenance.

"It is supposed to be, but exceptions can be made for a good enough reason." Rin answered. 

"If I asked for the reason, would you be willing or even able to tell me?" Kojiro asked cautiously.

"He is a catalyst for change in the past.  His pack is vitally important to show the world that humans and demons can get along, and not just humans and one type of demon. They had to teach me and many other demons a lesson about tolerance, and it would not have been possible if they did not travel through time." Watanabe's eyes were about to burst out of their sockets, that comment made him remember his history lessons and he did not want to allow his thoughts to wander in that direction. "He and his mate have another vitally important mission to accomplish as well, but we won't go into details about that.  She is from modern times and it allows her to have the perspective necessary to accomplish both with him." Sessho gave him a moment for his words to sink in. 

They both could watch the gears turn in the poor neko's head.  The kitten knew that Sessho was responsible for many of the original alliances that brokered the peace and all demons were taught the story of the first mixed pack.  The story of his little brother was highly edited.  Most demons did not even remember that Inuyasha was actually his little half brother's name. In addition, the fact that he was pack leader was never mentioned. 

They were taught that the first mixed pack consisted of an inu youkai hanyou as leader, his mate a human Miko, three other humans and three full demons. The pack went off to fight an evil hanyou made out of the fusion of a number of evil demons and an evil human's soul.  No mention of the Shikon No Tama was ever made and the members of the first pack were never named.  Many of the lessons of the first pack were taught, but little was spoken about its true origin or real intentions. 

Kojiro's mind was finally overloaded and he just crumpled on the couch, leaving a very amused Sesshomaru and a concerned Rin, who promptly moved to assist the poor demon. He recovered consciousness just a few moments later, a bit disoriented and when he finally realized he had fainted, the poor neko hanyou was extremely embarrassed. Rin tried to reassure him that it had been a normal reaction to all the things he was hearing, but it was no comfort for Watanabe. 

"I'm sorry my Lord, it's just that… that I can't believe what… what you're implying." He managed to stammer, his mind dizzy as the demon's word sunk in.

"I know it is very hard to believe. When Inuyasha first explained some of this, I had a hard time believing it too." Sesshomaru agreed

"So this young pup is to whom all modern demons owe the idea of joining with humans? I…" Kojiro shook his head still too dazed to fully comprehend the situation. "He… he doesn't seem the type to have accomplished all those deeds… Inuyasha is I think…" He paused not really sure about voicing his thoughts.

"You can speak what's on your mind Lieutenant." Rin told him, her reassuring and warm smile still in place.

"Well… the pup seems a bit immature… and well… he is not even very heavy, how can he be that strong?"

"Inuyasha is very strong.  He is every bit as strong as my mate." Rin assured the dumfounded kitten. "He might not be as fast… but then Sessho is the fastest youkai there's been. Still he is pretty fast for a hanyou."

"That he is," Sessho agreed with his mate. "The looks are very deceptive, Watanabe. Most of our clan are all very slender… it is, as modern science would describe it, genetic."

"I can see that my lord, but what is more incredible though is how is he here? Wasn't' that supposed to happen 500 years ago?" Kojiro passed his hand through his hair, his ears laid a bit back, although not flattened anymore. He then took a sip from his whiskey.

"Well, the alternative to having him pass through the gateway with his mate was to have all of us ruled by Naraku. That damn bastard was incredibly vile." Sesshomaru made a face of disgust at the sole mention of him. He hated that evil hanyou with all his might. "I can tell you that when the fate Kami's were given a choice between allowing Naraku to rule unchallenged for 500 years and a nuclear war, they chose the nuclear war for a reason." Kojiro eyes were wide open and his jaw dropped.

_'Dear Kami!' _He mentally exclaimed_. 'I've been thinking that too much lately, but damn! This is…'_ His thoughts faltered, as he could not find the right words to describe what he was hearing and he guessed that some more was still coming. _'The fate Kami's preferred the nuclear war to that guy's rule? I was just a little kitten then, but the elders of my clan still remember that. They say it was terrible.'_  

"You would not be alive today if it were not for the changes that were brought about because of the mixed pack." Sesshomaru went on, ignoring the kitten's gaping expression. "Hanyous would still be killed indiscriminately along with their parents…" He made a pause for effect. He also wanted to confirm if the neko was still listening. "Every story, no matter how horrid, you have ever heard about the untamed lands is probably true to at least some degree."

"I had forgotten that part of our history sir, but I was reminded of it just today." Kojiro said with a saddened sigh. Deep inside he had wanted to believe Higurashi-san had been exaggerating. It appeared she was not. "So he was indeed persecuted for being a hanyou?" 

"Oh yes, he was, since he was three when Chichi hue died."  Sesshomaru confirmed it. "I tried to kill him three times, but that was really more because I was being a selfish bastard over his katana than because he was a hanyou.  Before he was sealed, he had quite a reputation for being able to defend himself against larger demons."

"Take a moment to collect yourself.  I am sure this is all very hard for you to take and quite a shock to your system. And there is still more that you have to know" 

        After saying that Rin left the office to check if detective Nomura was still there, she suspected that her mate might want to talk to him once she had the chance to tell him about the legend. However, the detective had already left, she had not been aware of the time but they had been in Sessho's office for more than three hours. As it was most of the office's personnel had already left. Only her daughter Chie, who was a workaholic known to sleep at the office from time to time, and her son Nouru, who loved to tinker with the office's computer network much to his father's dismay, and of course their security guards remained there. After her small round the woman decided to go back to the office, and as she expected, her mate had already given the police officer some documents that would help him remember all he learned and a few extra instructions.

"I thought Higurashi-san was exaggerating when she spoke about him having a horrible childhood. But you have just confirmed it my Lord." He commented once Rin had taken her seat.

"I wish she was." Rin said with a sad sigh. "I really didn't understand it at the time.  Actually, I don't think Sess did either until after our first son, Inukeichi, was born." He mate agreed with an almost unnoticeable nod.

"Your first pup was born before the treaties I gather." Kojiro commented, getting a bit of an insight as to one of the reasons for those treaties that saved the lives of many hanyous. Both the demon and the human before him nodded. 

"Yes, two of our pups were actually born before the treaties. The likeness between Keichi and his uncle is incredible. They could have passed as twins when Keichi was his age. But the one that inherited his temper and stubbornness is Nouro." Rin commented proudly, as any mother, to be able to talk about her sons.

_ 'How right you are Rin.' _The great demon mentally agreed, knowing that his mate could sense his feelings enough to understand the gist of his thoughts._ 'Not until other demons tried to kill Inukeichi and you, was I able to understand, both Chichi hue and Inuyasha.'_ Sesshomaru thought, remembering his fights to protect his new family. It was what made him become the most powerful demon of his time, if he had not, his mate and pups would have died.

"Would you mind my asking why you wanted the pup's katana my Lord? My partner says it's a very old battered sword."

"The Tetsusaiga is a katana made from one of our father's fangs, although I think that by now it also has one of Inuyasha's." Sesshomaru began explaining. He was not sure if Inuyasha had mastered Tetsusaiga by that time, but he decided to take a good guess. "It can slay over a hundred youkai with a single blow.  It is a wind effect using the youkai's youki against them." Kojiro had wide eyed disbelieving look on his face again. If he kept going, he would probably have that look permanently affixed to his face. "When transformed it is somewhere between 4 feet and 7 feet long, and it is also incredibly heavy."

"Good Kami! That is a mighty weapon for a pup." Kojiro exclaimed interrupting him and Sesshomaru nodded in agreement. He had expected that reaction from the kitten.

"The Tetsusaiga, or the fang, is a guardian katana. Its main purpose is that of protecting humans. It works for him to protect his mate and his pack. I was jealous.  I could not understand why he got that sword and I got the Tenseiga, which was made from the other fang. My sword could not cut or kill anyone…"

"I'm not well versed on those weapons sir, but aren't guardian katanas rare? What does your sword do? Aren't all swords meant to kill?" The neko blurted out in a rush. His natural curiosity was being picked and since Lady Rin had given him permission to speak his mind, he was doing it.

"Guardian swords are indeed very rare. And, well, not all katanas are meant to take life.  Mine only cuts the pallbearers to the next world restoring the corpse to life. Tenseiga resurrects the dead… But it was not until I saw Inuyasha transform that I finally understood why he got Tetsusaiga." He said gravely.

"Transform? My Lord, hanyou's can't transform."

"If placed under enough stress and if the hanyou is from a powerful enough bloodline they can, but you never ever want to see that happen." Rin explained, her whole body language telling him that it was something that scared her.

"What would happen?" Kojiro asked more than a bit curious being a hanyou too. 

"The hanyou looses his mind.  He is lost to the bloodlust." She said her voice deadly serious and looking at him straight in the eyes, it made Kojiro feel glad that he was not of a great bloodline.

"His eyes will turn red with blue pupils and he will get stripes down either cheek. The claws become longer and sharper and he is even faster and harder to hit." The great Lord described the more noticeable aspects of Inuyasha's transformation so the neko would recognize it if it happened.

"So… he will look like a true youkai." It was not a question.

"Yes." The Lord's mate took a sip from her drink.

"The sword is the only thing that can stop that from happening. But if it did, the only recourse is to kill them." The Lord's voice was low and he was deadly serious.

"What? The pup will become a killing machine?" He asked rather worried. Both Sessho and his mate nodded. Inuyasha was going to work closely with him and many humans it might get dangerous. He needed to get more information about the transformation. 

"So his sword is also used to keep him from going crazy…" He said thoughtfully. "He was not carrying it yesterday, although he did Saturday when he met Nomura."

"That is not good." Sesshomaru said with a pensive look on his face. "He must have been very trusting of you… However, that does not sound like Inuyasha at all. Normally he goes so far as to sleep with it on his person."

"Ah… I don't think he trust us my Lord." That got him a raised eyebrow from him. "I'm not sure but perhaps Higurashi-san had something to do with it."

"She probably did." He said with a sigh, if there was one person that might actually win his little brother's trust quite easily it would probably be her.  "Asami is a wonderful woman. She must have told him not to take it with him and that he would not need it here, I suspect she does not know what Tetsusaiga does. I will have to correct that as soon as possible."

"You want him to carry it everywhere?" 

"Yes…"

_'That is going to be one hell of task.'_ Kojiro thought scratching his head. 

"Otherwise you may be forced to kill him. And, that sure as hell is not easy even when he is not transformed, if he does convert, aim for his head and do not let him see you do it.  It is about the only way to get him. He must not know that you are going to attack or your attack will fail.  I had to knock him out once when he was transformed so his mate could get his sword back to him."

"I wouldn't like to have to kill him sir. But, I don't think even he can deal with modern day weapons. A few of our best youkai in the force have been killed by them."

"Lieutenant, I have impaled him and pumped enough venom into him to have killed a half dozen youkai and that only kept him down for a week.  He has been so badly mistreated it is almost impossible to actually kill him. Now if by a bad twist of fate you are forced to kill him or… something or someone else does it, it is IMPERATIVE," Sesshomaru stressed that last word, "that you inform me immediately, so I can reach both of you as fast as I can to bring him back to life with Tenseiga. We cannot afford to let him die here or it will change history. Do you understand that?" Kojiro just nodded. "My private phones, both cellular and the one at my home are among the information on the documents I handed you. Use it wisely Lieutenant."

"Oh I will my Lord, be assure that I won't abuse your trust." Kojiro said humbly and rather worried at having so much confidence deposited on him by the Demon Lord, what if he failed? "So as long as he has it there won't be a problem… I'll see what I can do sir. Nevertheless... I think a word from you might be required." Kojiro looked completely astounded.

"Among the documents I handed you, there is a small sheet with my seal on it. It has all of the more important instructions on it."

"I'm grateful for that sir." Kojiro told him and finally started to understand how severe the headache must have been the day before for the pup to mention it.

"I have a feeling you are going to need it Lieutenant."

"If you need to confirm that it is real, call me and I will assure whoever is giving you a hard time that it is." Rin added.

"Thank you my Lady. As much as I would hate to bother you, I think it might be necessary with some youkai, I can even name a few right now." He shook his head, some of those youkai were higher ranked, and older than he was and Kojiro could almost bet they would make some trouble. "I also have to point out that his being mated would also cause some trouble, at least with the youkai in the force." 

"We know." Rin agreed. "There isn't much we can do about it.  The feudal period was a very lawless time for the most part and it was especially so for the youkai. Inuyasha looks at our world from that perspective and may choose to remain in that time… if he lives"

"But… that is history! You surely know the end result to his quest."

"Not really. It is a paradox.  We can alter history through our current actions, as the quest has not ended for him yet." Sesshomaru explained. "I carried his broken body from the battle field.  I did not think he would live.  It was a hairs breadth either way. He took a few blows meant for me, his back was broken and no other demon throughout history would have lived through it, but he may have."

"So if something happens to either of them now then the world as we know it might change?" The hanyou asked perplexed.

"Yes.  That is the problem." He agreed.

"Is there... is there something I can do to help? Or that I shouldn't do?"

"The best thing you can do is teach him every single combat technique you can think off, and then work on new ones."

"You shouldn't tell him anything of the outcome.  Inuyasha has the youthful tendency of being over confident, so…" The Lady added. "It is better if he doesn't know so that he will be careful."

"I see, well at least I'm no amateur in the fighting department, so I guess I can teach him something."

"I hope so; still, don't be surprised if he can toss you around like a kitten."  She told him with a slight smile, it made Kojiro raise an eyebrow. He was aware that he was nowhere near as good as Lord Sessho was, so he decided to take that comment as something possible. 

"He crippled me for a while after our third fight over his sword.  I am a little better now than I was then, but he still could probably put me in the hospital." He added.

"That… is still a bit hard to believe my lord, but I'll take your word, as your reputation as a fighter surpasses any of the demons alive now."

"You better; he might not have had much real training. But he is still very good."

"He would make a very good cop. I think that given his personality, he'd enjoy it. Even if he grew up by himself, Inuyasha has a lot of integrity, and Kagome is doing a good job of teaching him about human relations. You might get him interested, and show him that hanyous on this time are not reviled." Rin said changing the subject. "Since he will come so close to death and so will his mate, we want to give them as much reason to live through the battle as possible."

"That is why we want them to be mated." Sesshomaru explained.

"I can see that now my Lord. It makes sense; one will fight to remain alive for the other."

"Exactly.  His will to live is powerful with the right motivation.  Kagome-chan is no slouch either in that department.  She had massive internal injuries and a broken rib cage and pelvis from the impact."

"And she survived? Those are terrible injuries for a human." He cringed at the sound of that description. His experience as an EMT told him most humans would have died.

"Believe it.  Inuyasha is a lot tougher than he looks, Kagome survived because she was bonded so deeply with her mate. She had enough of his blood to make that survivable, but she did have to have a lot of modern medical care to be put back together. Kagome was the one that killed Naraku, but it caused that explosion."

"I will do my best then, to keep the mating from being contested, although they are not yet mated." The neko assured them. 

"There is a special dispensation for the mating in the file my mate gave you." Kojiro scanned through the docs, and found two copies of the dispensation. "You might want to keep a copy, it should make things easier."

"Thanks my lady, it will help me aid the pup. I suppose you want me to give the original to him."

"Yes, please do… if not to him then give it to Asami." At the neko's puzzled expression, she explained. "Higurashi-san, I plan to have a word with her later about all this. There are things she needs to know." He just nodded then pointed out to Sessho.

"I see that your relationship with him was not a good one my Lord. So… what should I tell him when I give him the documents? The pup is going to notice who signs it."

"Tell him who my mate is and what my kids are.  He should also know a bit about the treaties, and what I did for hanyous, he might not believe it at first. However, he will hear about it the longer he stays on this side of the well. I am sure that will diffuse a lot of it, especially the part about my mate and pups. Also convey my regrets over my past actions and give him my word that I will not approach him, his family, his in-laws, or the shrine grounds uninvited."

"I actually got along with him quite well.  He has a soft spot for little kids, though he rarely shows it." She said with a bright smile. "Our children really want to meet him and they already know Kagome-chan." 

"I will tell him my Lord, my Lady." Kojiro promised and with that, he left toward his small apartment. His head too full of thing to analyze that he knew he would probably have another sleepless night.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

        It was already dark when they reached the next town; an autumnal storm was raging leaving the small group drenched and cold. Miroku walked ahead, carrying a shivering Shippou hidden under his outer robes. Sango walked only a few steps behind, carrying Kirara in a similar way, the furrier cat youkai faring better than the little kitsune.

        So far, they had not been able to find shelter.  The inns were crowded and Miroku's usual tactic of housing in the local Lord's house did not work, as there were already two traveling monks lodging there. They continued their search until Sango walked to his side and signaled the last inn. There was only one available in the small boarding house, ran by an elderly woman and her daughter.

"We do have a room houshi-sama. It's a small one, but I'm sure your lovely wife won't mind. At least you will be out of the rain." The old woman said kindly inviting them in. Shippou's head peeked from under Miroku's robes. He looked flushed and his hair was plastered against his head hiding his youkai ears. "Besides I think your son is ill."

"I'm not…" Sango wanted very much to deny she was his wife, more to keep the lecherous monk from getting ideas than because she did not like the idea.

"You're not married?" The woman looked a bit scandalized. "I will have to deny the room, this is a decent house!"

"What my wife wanted to say kind lady is that the kid is not our son. His parents are friends of ours and we are bringing him to them." Miroku said politely sending a warning glance over his shoulders to Sango. She nodded; they could not spend the night in the rain.

"Oh I see… poor little thing must miss them terribly!"

"He does, we would like to get him warm and dry. Would you be so kind as to show us to our room?"

"Yes, yes. Come this way. I'll have my daughter fix a hot bath for you and leave some dry robes. You are all wet."

"We greatly appreciate you hospitality, hostess-sama."

"About dinner, your wife will have to fix something for you or heat some leftovers. We served dinner an hour ago. You can use the kitchen."

"I will. Thank you Obaa-chan." Sango said simply.

        Some time later after bathing, changing into warm dry clothes, and extending their stuff in the room to dry. Both tajiiya and houshi looked for the kitchen. The hearth still glowed with coals and it did not take the priest much time to bring it back to life. Meanwhile, the demon exterminator bustled about searching for food. She found some rice balls and a good amount of chicken soup with a few vegetables still there.

        That would have to do until morning, so she went on setting the trays and heating the food, while Miroku watched silently. Sango seemed to be falling into the role of playing 'wife', not letting him do anything. He knew she was just as tired as he was.

"I have not seen you act like this before, Sango." He finally commented.

"What do you mean houshi-sama? You've seen me cook before." She asked while heating some sake she found. It would help them warm up. She was still cold and the bath had not gotten rid of it.

"Yes, but you don't bustle about Kaede-sama's place like it's your domain."

"Kaede obaa-chan doesn't have a kitchen in her hut, houshi-sama." She said with a small smile stating the obvious.

"That's not what I meant Sango." He said observing her while she waited for the soup to heat.

"I am a woman. It was expected of me to perform womanly tasks at the village." She explained, understanding what he meant.

"But you were one of your village exterminators"

"That doesn't change the fact that I'm female." She said serving him the food and some sake first, then serving herself. Sango was indeed acting as a wife was expected to. It was proper not to eat until the man started. He raised an eyebrow in inquiry, the tajiiya never acted like that before when they traveled, not even at Kaede-sama's place. But then Kagome-sama did not seem to observe that custom might be different in her time.

"Sango, please eat I know you're hungry." He gestured toward her untouched food.

"It' wouldn't be proper houshi-sama if our hostess happened to appear right now." 

"Then call me Miroku. It doesn't sound right if you call me houshi-sama."

"I don't think…" She started saying.

"Come on Sango." Miroku interrupted her. "It's not that hard, say Miroku." He said with a soft endearing smile. His violet eyes fixed on her.

"I really think I shouldn't…" She could not hold his gaze and blushed before lowering her eyes. She hoped he had not seen that blush.

"Come on, say Miroku."

"Houshi-sa…"

"Miroku" He corrected her.

"Miroku-sama." She conceded, and he gave her a warm smile. He could clearly see her turning redder and was sure it was not the fire's heat.

"Just Miroku, Sango. We are equals, members of the same 'family'." He insisted.

"We are not equals! You're a man and I'm a woman!" She responded a bit heatedly. This difference bothered her through out her life. It did not matter how good a demon exterminator she was. She was still expected to perform the womanly tasks.

"Do you think that makes a difference when we fight demons?" The monk asked a bit surprised by her vehemence. He had not thought it would bother her, as she had never let it show. He took a sip of his soup and she immediately did the same. "Or to Inuyasha?"

"I…" She was at a loss of words, in a way the young tajiiya had never thought what the half demon made of her.

"You are a strong and capable fighter Sango. Perhaps the strongest woman I know." He said giving her a look of slight admiration and she turned beet red unused to the compliments. "Inuyasha does not give you especial treatment when we fight, like he does Kagome."

"He loves Kagome, that's why." She retorted. "Even if he is too stubborn to admit it."

"You have a point there. I think that sometimes he is incredibly stupid or just plain confused. But it was not what I meant." She gave him a curious look. "When we fight he treats you like an equal, he lets you fight. Sometimes, he does give you a hand, but he does the same for me too. Do you think he'll let you protect Kagome if he thought of you as a mere weak woman?" The young woman was silent for a moment.

"No." She admitted. "He's far too protective of her. But Kagome is strong too, and is getting better with those arrows of hers."

"According to Shippou and Kaede-sama, that was not always the case Sango." He made a small pause. "What I want to say is that Inuyasha considers us members of his pack. And even if I don't know much about it, I believe that you and I would have equal rank."

"Perhaps Myoga-san can clarify that." She paused for only a bare moment before saying. "Miroku." That got her the widest yet pleased smile from him. She had not thought that it bothered him to be called houshi-sama.

"Yes, he'll probably be sleeping on Kirara or Shippou."

"Hmm… I don't think so." She said with a frown, as she served more sake for the both of them.

"I'm sure he did not stay at Kaede-sama's. I remember hearing him talking to Shippou before the rain started." Miroku said thinking hard.

"Well… He's been awfully quiet since the rain started… I don't like it." Sango said and took a sip from her warm sake.

"We'll look for him after we're done." The monk said. He did not want to worry Sango, but a disappearance from that cowardly Myoga gave him a bad feeling. He moved to serve himself more soup, but she beat him to it and spooned more of the hot liquid into his bowl. "Thank you."

        A thorough search later revealed that indeed the flea had scampered somewhere, and that got them worried. It bore no good. Of course, the flea was known to go away on his own from time to time. However, he was also known for his cowardly retreats whenever danger was around. They had to push those thoughts aside when Miroku searched for him on Shippou. The little kitsune kit was burning with a high fever.

"I thought youkai didn't get sick." He commented a bit worried.

Miroku had dried him and changed the kid into the warm rags their hostess offered before going to take a bath and eat dinner. He had tried to wake him up to join them, but the kit had protested and curled into a tight ball arguing that he was cold and tired. Now he realized he should have paid more attention, but the fact that he believed youkai could not get sick made him blind to the fact that Shippou had a fever.

"They do." Sango told him. It was common knowledge at her village. "They have a few illnesses that affect them, especially the young, and the very old. That's one of the ways we ended having pet youkai at the village, someone took care of a sick youkai, and they stayed." She sighed. "I just wish I knew more about it."

"I see. But… how should we treat this?" Miroku asked her, still looking at the shivering youngster.

"He seems to have some kind of cold. Why don't you treat him the same way you would a human? I have some of Kaede obaa-chan's herbs. They are probably soaked, but I think they'll work."

        Shippou finally slept peacefully in Sango's arms by daybreak. He had been delirious most of the night calling his parents, Kagome and to their utter surprise Inuyasha. Neither human had been able to sleep and since the storm raged outside Miroku decided they should stay at least until it was not raining again. Once it was not raining, they would hurry on Kirara to Kaede's village. The old Miko might know how to treat the kit.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: * This is mostly for your information, Tokyo Tower is a  building much like the Eiffel Tower in France, mostly a steel structure and the tallest building in the area, so I just created a fictitious office building as unfortunately I've never been to Japan. One day I will though.


	16. Chapter 16

**Present Time.**

**Inuyasha Fanfiction**

**By alandrem   
  
**

  
  


**Disclaimer: Blah, Blah, Blah. Same as chapter one. Any brands and/or names mentioned belong to their respective owners.**

**Author Note: The rating from this chapter on will change to **R **although this chapter is still **PG-13**, but I want to be on the safe side for future ones. No lemon yet, so no worries for those who don't like them, and for those that do have patience it'll be around in a couple of chapters more at the most (actually it would probably be chapter 18).**

Also, from now on I will remove the OOC warning from the author's note, but take in mind that the characters **WILL get OOC** a lot from this part on. There of course will be explanations for that in between lines or in the characters conversations (any questions are welcome but sometimes the explanations will be on the next chapter), so you'll know there **IS** **a reason** for the way they act.

I have to thank telosphilos since she is giving editorial comments/co-writing the fic with me, and we have a lot of things planned for later chapters.

Also thanks to Naoko Cat Girl and Evercool Resurrected for editing this chapter, they really did it fast but with ff.net down I could not post it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
  


Inuyasha had decided to stay on his favorite branch on the Go-Shimboku while he waited for dinner. There were a lot of things he needed to think about, the least of which was talking to Kagome about the change in their relationship. He had promised Higurashi-sama he would tell her daughter before her heat cycle ended, but he had not mustered the courage to do so. 

He knew Kagome cared for him, that much he finally realized after analyzing the way things were between them, but mating to an inu youkai implied more than caring. It was a bond for life that could not be undone. She needed to know, and yet… there was the chance that she might be repulsed by the idea. He was a hanyou, half-human half-demon, that did not fit in either world even if that neko Watanabe had made it sound like hanyous were not reviled in her time. He was not sure he could even offer her a peaceful life. 

Higurashi-sama had told him he could probably stay in that time and not fight anymore, but he worried about it. Kagome had been having those 'tests' to establish her status for most of her life, and he was a newcomer and would probably not be able to do anything to get a good status. He sighed; things were complicated, even if she was already his mate by instinct and dog demon tradition. As long as he did not claim her, it was not definitive, at least for her. And that brought him to the reason he was meditating at the Go-Shimboku instead of in the room the older Higurashi woman assigned him. 

Inuyasha guessed it was probably the last day of Kagome's heat cycle and her scent had been driving him crazy. The knowledge that her mother approved of him as a mate, so that there was one less obstacle, and that he could claim her any moment if she agreed was playing havoc on his instincts. And to top that, that little book, 'Sex for Dummies', Higurashi-sama had given him yesterday was feeding his ecchi thoughts and keeping him in a state of excitement he had never felt before. 

The young hanyou had been more than shocked when his foster mother gave him the book, and his face had been red for more than an hour, but he had to admit the book had given him some interesting knowledge. The only thing was he could not really confirm that unless he mated and the only one he would ever mate was Kagome and that brought him back to where he started. 

"Damn! I'm acting like Miroku!" He muttered aloud, a bit disgusted with his imagination. Just then, a light breeze brought a whiff of the scent that was driving him crazy. Kagome was approaching his tree. For a moment, he thought of just leaving, but decided against it, knowing that would only get him on her wrong side.

"Inuyasha?" She asked looking up at him.

"What?" he barked, allowing a bit of annoyance to creep on his voice.

"Come down, we'll watch some TV before dinner."

"No." Kagome looked at him frowning. His mood had been a little odd since she was attacked, and the young woman was plainly confused. He had slept the day before on the tree outside her window and he seemed to want to do that again. "Why did you sleep outside yesterday?" She blurted out. "I thought you liked sleeping on a bed more than on a tree."

"I do like beds better," he agreed.

"Then why are you here again?"

"Feh!" He refused to answer.

"Really, Inuyasha! I don't understand you. I thought you liked being with us!" She sounded exasperated.

"Feh! That's not it!"

"Then what is it?" Her temper was beginning to flare.

"I had to get away from you, wench!" He snapped at her and then realized his mistake, but it was already too late.

"Nani?!!!!" She was not only angry, but hurt too. "And here I thought you were trying to be nice to me for a change!"

"No wait Ka…"

"SIT!" She shouted and he came crashing down against the ground.

THUMP!

"Oof!" He exclaimed, mumble, mumble.

"What was that?" She asked, sounding dangerously angry.

"I didn't mean it like that!" he finally was able to utter after peeling himself from the ground and sitting in his typical cross legged position staring up at her.

"Then what did you mean?" The anger was still in her voice and Inuyasha cringed a bit. 

"You know I'm terrible at expressing what I mean!"

"You've been saying that a lot lately, but that is no excuse for being offensive!"

"Well sorry for that! Feh! Like I could change the way I am in a day!" He said sarcastically. "I had only one person that wanted to talk to me before I met you wench!"

"Grrrrrr!" Kagome growled furiously at him before his words sank in. He had been alone most of his life and had not yet learned how to deal with people. He had been changing, Kagome realized, but it was still hard for him to do. She sat beside him, her anger assuaged.

"Please let me explain." He sounded very nervous as he asked. "And don't 'sit' me for it."

"Hmm… I don't know about that, but I'll hear you." She heard him sigh.

"I'm staying outside because… because I don't want to hurt you."

"What do you mean?" She asked nonplussed. To her that sounded like a very stupid and lame excuse.

"Your scent is hard for me to ignore." He said softly and quite embarrassed. "Usually at this time I sleep upwind from you where I can't smell it." Kagome's eyes boggled and a couple of veins popped.

_'Why the infuriating mutt…' she began thinking._

"But I can't do that inside the house, your scent is on everything!"

"Argh! So now you find my scent offensive!"

'_Oh no! That just sounded awful and she's getting angry again. Damn! Why is it so hard to make myself understood with her?' Inuyasha thought._

"No! No! No!" He said raising his arms as if that would protect him from a 'sit'. "Your scent changed and my demon instincts find it much too attractive! They are going off like crazy!" He sounded a bit desperate, trying to make her understand.

"Nani?!!" Kagome was utterly confused by his explanation.

"Do I have to repeat myself wench? Damn it! Can't you see this is hard for me to explain? Your scent is setting my demon instincts off and it's driving me insane!" He exclaimed.

"Why you…" Kagome's eyes went wide open and she sputtered, as her mind finally registered what he was saying. He was lusting for her! She might have felt flattered if he had just said it differently because, to be truthful, the young woman had thought about it too. But, as things were, it only shocked her and made her furious, the gall of him to mention it. "You… you hentai!" She exclaimed and slapped him as hard as she could. "You… you're no better than Miroku!" 

Inuyasha stared at her dumb founded, but her reaction gave him the answer to his yet unvoiced question about being mates. She sounded so repulsed by the idea, he was right, Kagome did not want him that way, but the thing was- he could not back up. He felt his heart breaking and yet he tried to make an effort to set things right. If not for him, at least so she would be aware of her responsibility towards Shippou. 

"No! Kagome that's not…"

"SIT! SIT! SIT!"

THUMP THUMP THUMP 

Kagome was so furious and felt so ashamed, he was no better than Miroku. Inuyasha was such a lech too, and there she had thought he had feelings for her. Oh, he had feelings, just not what she was expecting; so he probably had been trying to seduce her on Monday. And it front of everyone! Her mother said she had not minded, but after their short talk the day before Kagome felt a bit betrayed that he probably did not mean it. It only made her anger flare as she stomped to the house. Asami caught her coming through the kitchen and seeing her face guessed Inuyasha had not been able to express himself. 

"Kagome, where's Inuyasha?"

"That damn mutt is outside." Asami cringed at her daughter's words, they dripped with venom. "He should be peeling himself from the ground by now!" 

"What did he do?" She still asked, even if she knew what had probably set her daughter off.

"Argh! I can't tell you mama, it's so embarrassing! I'm so angry!" Kagome said pacing across the floor. As Asami took the chance to look outside, she could see the dog demon lying sprawled on the ground not moving, that worried her.

_'How could I have been so wrong?' The older woman thought to herself. She had always believed that she knew her children well.__ 'I thought Kagome would want to be his wife, that she really loved him. But she sounds so offended.' She shook her head; Inuyasha was probably not taking that rejection well. Another one in his life from the person he cared the most._

"How many times did you sit him?" She finally asked looking at her furious daughter.

"Only three, he deserved more, many more!" She was still pacing when she saw her mother taking off her apron and turning off the stove, before she walked to the door. "Where are you going?"

"To see if he's fine, he's not moving… and to apologize…"

"Apologize? For what?"

"I told him to talk about it with you, I was sure you would understand. But he was sure you wouldn't. He was right and I was wrong. I guess he knows you better than I do." Asami explained as walked outside. She saw him stand up slowly and move closer to the God Tree.

"Understand? Understand what? Mama…" She asked more confused than angry. "Mama wait! What are you talking about?" Kagome asked, going after her. 

The 'sits' were painful as always, but this time Inuyasha did not care much, as it was his heart that hurt and it felt like he could barely breathe. It surpassed any pain the damn curse inflicted. Kagome hated him; the idea of mating with him repulsed her. Of course that would be so; he was plain stupid to believe otherwise. But she seemed not to mind he was a hanyou. Inuyasha had to admit that perhaps that was because he had not shown any interest in her besides the Shikon no Tama fragments or lately being just friends. But that did not mean he did not care, because he did, more than anything in his life. He just did not know how to show it. Kami! He had been so happy yesterday to have the opportunity of sharing his life with her and now she hated him. 

_'Kagome hates me; she hates me just like Kykyou does. Why did I let her get close to me? Why care?' He felt very much like crying, but fought the tears, there was no use anyway. Not even Kykyou's betrayal had made him feel that close to tears. He pushed himself back up off the ground and started to slump back to the foot of his tree. None of his usual brash self-confidence remained in his bearing; it was just too much effort. He put his hands on the base of the spot where he was sealed and felt completely worthless and unwanted. The young hanyou hung his head in pain. _

It was done, there was no going back for him; he had chosen her as mate. At least he had not laid claim on her, so he could set her free from that. At the moment he did not want to do anything, his world had crumbled, and the hanyou finally understood why youkai did not mate young. An error like the one he just made would kill them as it would do him, because he did not feel like going on, nothing mattered anymore. 

Kagome hated him and rejected him. So he just stood there at the scene of his murder, wishing she had been kinder and used an arrow instead. Perhaps it was his destiny to have the women he loved or cared deeply for pierce his heart and kill him, be it physical or by simple rejection. Inuyasha climbed up the small fence that surrounded the ancient Go-Shimboku, closed his eyes, and rested his head on the trunk, wanting to be alone with his thoughts. He wished to sink into oblivion where there would be no pain. 

_'I still have too many responsibilities for that!' He thought regretfully, as much as he wanted to let go of everything, he was still pack leader. __'We still have to keep Naraku from using the Shikon no Tama. And I can't leave Kagome to fight on her own. Kami! I just don't think I can stand traveling with her.' His throat constricted and a tear did roll down, the pain almost unbearable, and the young man bit his lip bloody to keep the others from falling. __'But I have to take care of the pack, Miroku's Kaza Ana might kill him if we don't destroy Naraku, and Sango needs to avenge her family, village, and maybe we can do something for her little brother Kohaku. Kykyou needs to rest in peace… maybe after that I can…' Shippou's smiling face popped in his mind just then._

"Ah Shippou, I was forgetting you." He whispered softly to the tree with a painful sigh. "He needs a mother, but after this I… I don't think Kagome will be willing to listen to her responsibilities. What am I going to do with you, little twerp?" Inuyasha asked in a low voice.

_'I guess I'll have to raise him myself, but can I do it? I just don't know if I'll be good for him.' He thought resigned; it was his responsibility as pack leader. Maybe Sango and Kaede-baba would help__. 'Perhaps Higurashi-sama could tell me how to go about raising Shippou. I… I don't think she'll hate me because Kagome does.' _

He heard his foster mother; it was comforting to think of her as that, calling him softly. A couple of gentle hands pulled him down, so he got off the fence without much resistance. Asami drew Inuyasha into a comforting hug and laid his head on her shoulder. He refused to acknowledge her, just stood there, arms hanging limply to his sides, eyes shut tight. He just wanted to be alone, she was a good human, but he was hurting so much because he had believed her. She gently started to scratch his ears and he had to bite down a sob. 

For some scant moments, the young man allowed himself to be comforted; it was such a strange feeling. To have someone there who would just hug him and offer support when he felt like dying. Kagome had begun to offer that, but… he knew it would not be anymore. He smelled her scent there and at the moment he was hurting too much to face her. So he pulled away and started walking very slowly toward the well house. 

"Inuyasha, wait!" Asami called to him, and then started following him. The hanyou neither stopped nor turned back. 

"Come on Mama, don't waste your time. He is just being a jerk!" Her voice reflected annoyance and the hanyou flinched at her words, but did not turn back.

"Inuyasha, please stop, I'd like to talk to you," Asami said in a low voice. He gave no sign of hearing, and opened the doors to the dry well. She suspected he was really hurt, but keeping that pent up would do him no good.

"Mama just leave him. It's nothing, you'll see. He'll just go there and be back in a while once he's tired of throwing his tantrum." Kagome explained still sounding angry.

"It's nothing? Kagome, talking about this is very important to him and you call it nothing?" She asked surprised at her daughter's callousness. "Let's talk about this Inuyasha."

"Feh!" He finally responded.

"Come on…"

"Leave me the fuck ALONE!" he shouted at them and the pain was evident on his voice even if he had tried to hide it. They were all inside the well house; he still did not face them as he was about to climb into the well. His shoulders sagged and one clawed hand gripped the edge in something close to a death grip. He felt like crying again and a couple of tears had already rolled down when he was by his tree.

"Inuyasha! Don't use that language with my mother and stop being a jerk. Come up this instant! You're the limit sometimes, making such a fuss because of three lousy 'S'"

"It's not the sits, it's…" Asami began explaining.

"Can't you fucking understand? I want to be alone!" There was no way in hell he would let Kagome see him cry now. So he had lashed at them in what he expected sounded like a very annoyed tone of voice.

_'If they don't leave, then I will.' He thought as he sat on the edge of the old dry well. He really did not want to leave, since even with his heart broken he still felt the need to keep Kagome safe. __'I'll go back to the past.'_

"Inuyasha… s…" 

"Damn it Kagome!" The older Higurashi cussed as she slapped Kagome.  It was not hard, but enough to knock some sense into the young woman; she was behaving too irrational. I might be because of the stress, but still, her daughter had no right to let it out on Inuyasha. Asami just had 'that' tone that bode no good for the one on the receiving end of it. 

The young woman looked at her, eyes wide as her hand flew to her burning cheek. Her mother had never slapped her before; she was reduced to speechlessness as a couple of tears ran down her face. Kagome could not understand why her mother defended the hanyou instead of her, and the young woman felt a pang of jealousy. Inuyasha turned when he heard the sound of the slap and also stared wide eyed. Asami was defending him against her daughter, and for a moment the pain dissolved into surprise. 

"Aren't you listening to what I'm saying? I told you it's not the 'sits', this is something very important to him… and to you, so I want to know what you did."

"I… I just… slapped and… and… called him hentai. And… I had a reason! He… said my scent was making his demon instincts crazy! He… he implied…"

"Just that? Did you let him explain?" Kagome shook her head. 

"Ah… well… he started to say it was not what he meant but…"

"But you 'sat' him anyway. Kagome, you took it wrong since it's really hard for him to explain things. I also think you took her wrong, Inuyasha." She knew he was listening just not wanting to speak to anyone.

"What… what do you mean I took it wrong? How… how was I to take it?" The young woman stammered. "He… sounded just like that lech Miroku!"

"Did he tell you to bear his child?" Asami had a slightly teasing tone, Kagome shook her head. "There is a reason for what he told you, and a lot more he had to say. He is not a hentai, and if you had given him a chance to explain what he meant you would know that. If he was, he would not have asked to sleep outside for the duration. Right Inuyasha?"

"Feh!" He finally uttered but it lacked his normal gruffness.

_'Duration? Of What? His hentai instincts? He talked to her about them? And she's not freaking out?'_

"You should finish telling her what you wanted." Asami suggested, and then turned to face him, still perched on the lip of the old well. She saw with a sinking heart the look of pain flash across his face, before he hardened his statement.

"She… she never listens." He finally said, his voice was low, but enough for them to hear it. The young man just sounded so sad. "Why talk? I already…" his voice faltered, and it was rough. "I already know what I needed."

"Look who's talking you…"

"Kagome stop it! This time, I don't know about the others, but this particular time you did not listen. Inuyasha and I talked about this at length yesterday." She saw her daughter's eyes widen with surprise. "I know what it is that he has to tell you. In fact, it was me who suggested he should speak to you about it." Asami turned to face to the well to find him staring at her; there was some surprise and an odd emotion she could not decipher there. Inuyasha was moved by her actions, Higurashi-sama was defending him from her daughter. Perhaps… he should talk to her later. "I apologize Inuyasha, it's my fault this happened."

"Feh!"

"Kagome listen, it is very hard for him to open up enough to express what he thinks or feels, just have some patience, and in the end you'll understand what he means." She turned to look at him again and said very softly. "Thank you for trusting me enough to talk." Asami saw his startled state, and knew she was getting through and at least he was now paying attention. "Now Inuyasha come up, and finish telling her what you intended."

"NO!" He said, actually recoiling, moving to put the well between them.

"It was a misunderstanding, I'm sure she'll listen this time."

"NO! You should have left me like I was." He said pain showing not only on his voice but his face too. He looked as if he was about to cry for a moment, but masked it fast with anger, but still it did not go unnoticed. "I was better like I was!"

_'What did I miss? What's going on?' Kagome was utterly confused, she had never seen him so close to tears and looking so hurt. __'Why is he looking like that? I've slapped and called him hentai before. It couldn't have hurt him that much!'_

"Then do you want me to tell her? I'm sure things will get better after that."

"What's the use?" He asked and turned to face away from them. "She… she… despises… me." His voice broke and on the light coming in through the doors, they both could see he was shaking. Kagome frowned, her nerves were frayed, her life upside down and at the moment her patience had a limit, and that was it. The young woman needed to know what was going on.

"I don't despise you, you idiot!" She exclaimed angrily, the young woman had been feeling like a coiled spring since she was attacked. Inuyasha and her mother's behavior were all she needed to explode. "I just want to know what the hell this is all about! None of you make any sense!"

"You don't?" He blurted out softly, relief flooding his body making him dizzy and weak. He had to lean against the well for support

"No I don't, but right now I'm very pissed off." She glared at him. "So please explain what's all this about!"

"You won't sit me?" He turned to look at her.

"Inuyasha…"

"Promise you won't sit me!" His voice sounded almost pleading. "And that you'll listen."

"Inuyasha…"

"Promise me Kagome!" She had to admit she had never heard that tone of voice or the look on his face, like his life depended on that little word. So she agreed with a nod. "Promise?"

"Kagome just promise him and listen, I'm very disappointed by the way you're behaving. After you're finished talking to him come and look for me at the house, we need to have a serious conversation." Asami said still sounding very angry.

"Yes, I promise." The young woman grudgingly accepted, and then she sat on the stairs as her mother left. Inuyasha moved to sit beside her. "Well?"

Gulp.

"I… don't want to see you hurt…" He began saying and he could hear her snicker in disbelief. The hanyou cringed, she was right to doubt it; he had hurt her many times before, but still went on. "And I'd never forgive myself if I was the one to do it."

"That doesn't tell me much Inuyasha. What has my scent to do with that?"

"It's just… that… yourscentisdifferent." He stammered and then said the last in a rush.

"What was that?"

"I said… ah… yourscentisdifferent."

"Ok… now… why is my scent different? And what does it have to do with you hurting me?" She asked slowly, exerting as much patience as she could.

"You won't sit me?" He asked again, and it only worked to make her more irritated.

"I already said I would not, now tell me." She still looked menacing and downright scary.

"Well… ah…" He was completely red and looking very embarrassed. "Your scent… ah… changes every once in a while… and… well… I'm not a full demon but… I still have the instincts… and… They are going a bit haywire." He said softly refusing to look at her, and even in the semi darkness of the well house she could see he was blushing. "I really can't help it." The hanyou muttered.

"So ok, my scent changes periodically. And since you're part demon you react to that." Kagome reasoned trying to be as patient as she could. He nodded. "But what I can't understand is why?" She saw him turn even redder and she had not thought that possible, gulp loudly, and then brace himself as if he was thinking she would still sit him.

"You're… youareinheat"

"What?"

"You're in heat." He repeated slowly in a barely audible voice, he kept his eyes averted.

"Oh!" Kagome exclaimed softly, it was her turn to blush. There was nothing she could say to that as her mind started analyzing what it meant. 

Suddenly things began to make a bit more sense and her irritation diminished. Inuyasha said she was in heat. It sounded more like an animal, but she guessed he would not have known the correct word for that. The young woman realized she was actually the one setting him off; her body telling him it was ready to bear kids, the thought of what that meant filled her stomach with butterflies. 

_'Oh God, how embarrassing!' She thought ashamed; her face turned a darker shade of red. Inuyasha was trying to protect her from himself. _

The young woman had just finished a project her biology teacher gave her about two weeks ago to help increase her marks. It had been about the reproductive systems of mammals. Kagome understood the concept of her reproductive cycles, and even began to understand that his getting lustful in response to her condition probably was something beyond his control. The teen girl would have never thought of that, but it made sense; his nose was too sensitive, he was part dog-demon after all. Still, that scientific knowledge did not do much to diminish her embarrassment. 

But why would it bother him now of all times, when before he seemed unperturbed? And what about Sango? She had fertile days also and he did not seem affected by it, nor by any of the village girls, and she was sure they had encountered that problem many times before. Her mother said that he was not a Hentai, and while Kagome began to understand why he was outside, he was keeping away for her sake instead of going with his instincts. She had also said that if she had patience he would be able to express himself, so she let him. 

Kagome was silent for a long time as she pondered all that, and Inuyasha's heart began sinking.  So Higurashi-sama was wrong again, it had not been a misunderstanding after all. At least she had not 'sat' him. There was a tense silence and suddenly both felt like they had to say something. 

"I see…" She began saying, although the young woman was not sure what. She heard him take a deep breath, and guessed he was breathing her scent as his face turned slightly in her direction.

"It's not something…" Inuyasha also began saying and stopped when he heard she wanted to speak. "You go first." 

"It's just that… I was not aware it bothered you… why now all of a sudden? What about other women? You have not complained about Sango." Kagome asked, the questions would be hard for him to answer, she knew that. But she was starting to feel curious.

"I don't mind other women's scent. I can ignore them usually, so it really doesn't bother me that much…" Inuyasha said softly and took another deep breath of her scent. He loved it, even more when she was in heat. "It's just that… you… you smell nicer… much nicer. And…" He faltered.

"And what?" Kagome was surprised that he had admitted that much. She felt flattered, and it sounded like he was trying to say he felt attracted to her more than to any other woman. She kept her voice level since he was starting to talk, and she guessed that if she sounded angry he would shut up.

"Things are happening so fast…" He said running a clawed hand through his silvery mane, as he stared at the well. "Four days ago I was not aware we had a pack, and yet we've been one for a long time."

"A pack? Like wolves?" She saw him flinch at the comparison and realized he must have thought of Kouga.

"Yes, dog demons form packs just like wolves." He said with a nod. "It's something done by instinct and I didn't know we had formed one since you took Shippou."

"We?" Her heart had begun to beat a bit wildly in her chest as hope that he really loved her began growing. Still, she tried to quiet them in case she was guessing wrong. He nodded once emphatically.

"Yes, you and I… We became the leaders and as people were taken in, the pack took form. We are an odd bunch though, as a pack does not include mixed species. An inu hanyou, four humans and 3 full youkai is a strange mix." He allowed himself a small lopsided grin, that odd group with the exception of the human beside him had all agreed to be part of the family.

"Inuyasha… Why were you not aware of this?"

"I… had no older dog demons around when I was a pup. I should have grown up surrounded by a pack… but well…" He let his voice trail off at that before going on. "I occasionally bumped into Myoga-jiji, but you know he disappears as soon as it gets dangerous, which for me was almost every other day." He admitted sadly. "My fucking instinct just started to do things on its own and… I'm too young to have a pack… but well… thing is, now I have one." He scratched his head absently.

_'Now this is interesting.' Kagome thought as she had always been curious about his age but never got around to asking._

"Too young? How old are you?" 

"Not counting the time I was sealed I will be 16 this autumn." Kagome turned to look at him surprised, he was her age! That was the reason why he sometimes behaved like a Jr. High boy, if he lived in her time he _would be a Jr. High boy! Somehow, she had always thought he was much older by demon standards, just not mature enough. The way he acted began to make more sense now. "You seem… surprised."_

"I… thought you were older…" She said softly, now that she was listening, Kagome realized that she had wronged him badly. He had every reason to be angry and yet… what she had seen was more like dejection. Inuyasha had looked so sad and hurt, she owed him an apology. 

"The guys back there thought the same. Is that bad? If I count the time I was pinned at the Go-Shimboku then I'll be 66. But that's still too young to have a pack." Kagome could not help but smile at that. Was he trying to please her? That was just so strange coming from him.

"No, it's not bad," she said with a small smile and heard him sigh relieved, "it's just that I finally get a chance to understand why sometimes you act the way you do. But tell me, what does the pack have to do with my scent changing?"

"You won't 'sit' me?" He asked again.

"No, I won't say it. I promise that whatever it is I won't say the 'S' word." She caressed his cheek softly startling him.

"Ok… you are the lead female of my pack… by inu youkai instinct and tradition the… ah… leading pair are… mates." He said the last word very softly and readied himself for her outburst. But it did not come, only a small gasp, so the young man turned slowly to face her. 

Kagome's hands were on her mouth and her eyes were squeezed tight, like she was about to cry but did not want to. Her heart beat wildly and she really could not believe what he just said. Inuyasha was her mate; she felt that it really meant more than just sex partners or the co leaders of a group. Still, she wanted to confirm it; the problem was she could not speak. The young man took it wrong again, believing her silence meant she did not want to be his mate he began saying. 

"It's okay if you don't like that, Kagome… I have not claimed you so you're still free to choose. I understand I… haven't been nice and… well… I'm a hanyou. Just… just don't leave Shippou… you're his mother by pack tradition… I'll take care of him…" He babbled feeling close to panic and hurt again. 

_'He thinks I don't want him?' She shook her head a bit amused.__ 'You're an idiot sometimes Inuyasha. How could you not know that I love you?' She thought as his words slowly sank in. __'And what do you mean by saying you have not claimed me and I'm still free to choose, what about you?' She softly placed a hand on his lips to stop him._

"Shhh"

"But…" Inuyasha stared at her wide-eyed.

"I haven't said no yet." She said softly, staring into his golden eyes. In the dim light of the well house, they glowed beautifully. "I just want to understand better what this means." He nodded slowly, his eyes still wide. "What does being mated by dog demon tradition mean? Do you know what it'd mean by human ones?" He was about to open his mouth to answer but she shushed him again. "And what did you mean saying you have not claimed me?" She heard him gasp, saw the color of his face darken and he avoided her eyes. He looked clearly embarrassed; she blushed getting an idea of what it might mean. Surprisingly enough it also thrilled her. The young woman moved to kneel on the step below him so she could see his face better in the dim light of the well house. "Now tell me."

"Being mated… ah… It means that… ah…" 

_'Stupid fool! Tell her, she hasn't said no yet. This is your chance!' He took a deep breath after berating himself._

"It means that I'm yours and you're mine for as long as we live…" He heard her gasp and saw her eyes go wide and moist with unshed tears. 

"Oh my God!" Kagome exclaimed so low he barely heard her.

"Sometimes beyond that." Inuyasha added softly, and her looking about to cry was making him more nervous than he already was. But he decided to go on; there was no chance of going back. "Your mother thinks it's like something called marriage and she…" he could not go on as suddenly he found himself with Kagome in his arms; she let out a sob and clung to him. 

Completely dumfounded by the action, the young man tentatively hugged her. She held him closer, her arms holding him tightly by the neck as she buried her face under his chin. Inuyasha started purring; knowing the soft sound and the vibration calmed her, and allowed himself the opportunity to hold her tight too. The young man managed to bury his nose in her hair and breathed in her lovely scent. After some moments like that she calmed enough and reluctantly pulled a bit away, although he still held her loosely. She had not let him finish, too happy about what being his mate meant to listen to the rest. 

"You told all this to Mama?" Kagome said softly, knowing this, she finally understood why her mother had acted like that. The young woman would not have listened to him if she had not slapped some sense into her. She could see why he had looked so dejected; he believed she had rejected him. She owed him an apology.

"Yes, I told her yesterday. She seemed happy about it." He admitted. "But… you… have not told me what you think." Kagome smiled as he looked nervously at her, with a soft smile and as she caressed his cheek softly, she responded.

"Yes you silly hanyou, I will be your mate." She said hugging him tight and whispering in his ear. "I owe you an apology, I'm sorry I over reacted like that. I'm just glad that Mama did get some sense into me." Inuyasha hugged her back, pressing her close to him as he nuzzled her neck and hair unable to utter a word for some time. Happier than he had ever been in his entire life.

"Your mother is an especially kind woman, Kagome."  He was finally able to say, "she is so accepting, and treats me like a son, she reminds me of Ofukuro so much." He made a pause to sniff her hair delicately. "She wanted you to know, so if my instincts won you'd understand." He said very softly, somehow feeling more confident talking to her. Perhaps holding her like he was doing was the key.

"What would happen if they won? You make it sound as if it's not a good thing." She asked and felt him tense a bit. A look at his face in the dim light told her he was blushing furiously.

"It… It's…" Inuyasha squeaked and had to clear his throat to get the words out. "It's not a bad thing."

"Then?"

"If we… if we both… want it." He finally choked out, then making a big effort he went on. "But… I didn't know if you did, Kagome. I would… I would never impose myself on you."

"But why is this happening now? We've been traveling together for some time." 

"I think it's because I just began to realize so many things." Inuyasha said thoughtfully. "On Sunday Myoga ended up telling the guys about the pack, and they accepted me." He had a small pleased smile, and looked happy, she could remember seeing him like that only once. When he discovered the Bakuryuuha. "Then on Monday my instincts stated my decision to choose you as a mate. I was a bit out of it because of those thingies your mother gave me."

"So you regret that?" Her voice denoted sadness, she started to pull away.

"No Kagome, I don't regret that." He pulled her closer again. "I was just not aware I was shouting it to Watanabe with body language. I wish I was, and had told you sooner, but I don't regret it at all." Inuyasha nuzzled her neck, just sniffing her scent. "I chose you Kagome, and for me there is no going back. I'll set you free if you're not sure though, we're still in time." His voice broke a little. "But to me you're the only mate I'll ever have." 

Taking the initiative and completely moved by his words, Kagome kissed him softly on the cheek, felt him freeze under her arms, and very softly grazed his lips with hers. She heard his soft gasp and then felt him tentatively lean into her kiss. It was short but sweet, and it was followed by others as both started to gain confidence. He nibbled her lips, enjoying her taste, so similar to her scent that he really could not have enough. A moment later, he felt her soft tongue touch his lips and he let it in. 

They went on kissing for some time, exploring their mouths and experimenting, getting used to each other. Kagome ended sitting on his lap, her hands entwined in his silvery mane. She was just so happy, for a long time she had dreamed of what it would be like to be kissed by him, and now he was doing just that. But her mind would not allow her to be that happy for long, and the image of him kissing Kykyou assaulted her. Inuyasha felt her tense and break their kiss. He tried to see her eyes and she just turned away. 

"What is it Kagome?" He sounded concerned and she was surprised that his usual gruff tone was missing.

"Nothing." She said still avoiding his eyes.

"I can see it's not nothing, something is bothering you." Inuyasha insisted.

"Really Inuyasha it's…"

"Kagome," he interrupted her sounding slightly angry. 

Not talking was what almost got them into disaster; he did not want to go through that kind of situation ever again. It just hurt too much and he had wanted to die, and that went against every instinct of his being. So even if it was hard for him to express himself he was going to do it, and he wanted her to do the same. 

"Tell me. Earlier today we… took things wrong because we don't talk to each other… I… I don't want this to happen to us again, if… something bothers me… I'll tell you and I want you to do the same." She just turned to look at him wide eyed. This was such a change for him, but she guessed that this was one of the most painful misunderstandings for him.

"It's just…" She began saying and faltered, deep inside the young woman still felt she could not compare with Kykyou. And the fear the he would run to her was still pretty much alive. He raised an eyebrow in inquiry. "What about Kykyou? You might… you might go to hell with her and leave me."

"I won't." He said after a pause.

"That's what you said before, but you still went to her. You promised Kykyou to protect her and to go to hell with her." There was obviously pain in Kagome's voice.

"I know…" He said softly looking to her. "I promised her that, and my life and my soul when she was returned…"

"You see you'll…" 

"Shhh" He shushed with a finger to her lips, the gesture was so gentle and reminded her that she did just that a few moments ago. "I have not finished yet, don't jump into conclusions again." She just nodded, his finger was still on her lips, and he softly traced them. "I had already died for her 50 years ago. And I offered her something that is not mine to give, Kagome. We were already a pack. My life belongs to you, Shippou, and the rest of the pack." Kagome was surprised he had made a difference there. Her, Shippou, and the rest of their little band, it was like a difference in priorities.

"And your soul?"

"My soul is yours Kagome… my mate." Kagome let out a sob and buried her head on his shoulder, he stroked her back gently. "I might not have been aware of my responsibility to all of you then, and foolishly promised her that." He lifted her chin and kissed her. "But I know now… and it's… it's not just a responsibility… I care for all of them you know, but I… I care… I… I belong to you." Each pause was a kiss marking his words. It had been hard to say all that but he had managed to express most of his thoughts.  He might not have been able to say straight out that he loved her, but he knew that he would do it in time. 

They had kept cuddling and kissing while he told her of what it meant to be the leaders, and he specially pointed out Shippou's situation. The moment he joined the pack he should have been treated as their pup and received an education. Inuyasha should have started teaching him to track, hunt, and defend himself. Instead, he had spent most of his time arguing with the kit and bopping him on the head. And Kagome should have also participated in his education, showing him how to behave as the smallest member of the pack, the proper way to treat those of higher rank, meaning everybody else except Kirara. 

Not knowing their responsibilities, they had allowed Shippou to grow a bit wild. And they would have to work hard to correct that. Kagome pointed out that his bopping the kid on the head was not getting him anywhere with the kit, and he had to agree on that. He told her he had tried a different method that some how just popped into his head and that it worked better. But none was sure as to how to go about raising a kid. So they decided that perhaps the best solution would be to bring Shippou to that time and ask her mother for advice.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
  


Watanabe Kojiro climbed the steps to the shrine with feline grace and as he reached the top, he used his sense of smell to locate the pup. He noticed that the area had been scent marked by him as his home. It was the sort of mark that most kinds of demons gave off in their sleep marking their bedding. Watanabe looked for the usual hole in the ground or cave that would be where the pup was sleeping, but there was nothing remotely similar around. Though there was a lingering aura of magic around a spot on the ancient tree, and then it dawned on him; the scent was everywhere because the pup was sleeping up there as a neko would. He must have felt too vulnerable sleeping on the ground. The more he started to notice these little things, the more he understood what Higurashi-san and Lord Sessho had told him about Inuyasha's life. 

He was not near the house or on the tree, although he had been there not long ago. His nose guided him to an old construction. As walked there, he realized it must be the place where the well, both Inuyasha and the girl used to travel back in time, was located. 

As he opened the doors, he came to a scene out of a romance novel. He mentally groaned at his timing that was not going to get him in the pup's good graces. But bad as it was, the girl was still in heat so the interruption couldn't hurt that much. The young Miko would not be on her birth control pills yet, so the risk of a baby was still there. The couple was kissing on the stairs that led to the well below, and talking quietly between kisses. 

At the sound of the doors sliding, they suddenly looked up and straight at him. He could hear a low growl from the pup that was quickly cut off. He nodded in greeting to the girl who nodded back. Inuyasha just gave him a piercing look that all but screamed his irritation at Watanabe. The pup released his mate, defiance in his eyes as he schooled his face to a more neutral expression. 

_'What the fuck is he doing here? Isn't it enough that I'll have to see him at the police place?' Inuyasha thought annoyed, after being royally reamed the day before, he did not want anything to do with him. __'Though he was not there today.' _

"Kagome, I believe the neko wants to talk with me." His voice was gruff and it did not hide his animosity toward him. "I think you should go talk to Higurashi-san and your grandfather about Shippou while we are out here. It is your choice." She nodded, kissed his cheek, and left without saying a word. Watanabe had no idea what the last comment was about. 

_'That Shippou may be a member of his pack.' He thought, afraid to ask in light of all the weird and impossible answers he had received in the past day and a half. __'Now let's see if I can justify the trust both his foster mother and Lord Sessho have put in me.'_

"What do you want neko?" The pup asked, clearly back to the hostility of their first meeting. 

"I want to apologize." He said simply.

"To apologize?" Inuyasha echoed, clearly not expecting that answer from the look on his face, which was quickly replaced by one of annoyance. With a sigh, Watanabe went on, and some how he got the feeling that not many people ever apologized to him. 

"Yes, I was not having a good day and well… I have to say you bore the brunt of it." Inuyasha just looked at him and said nothing, he had moved down to the well. "After you talked with her yesterday, your foster mother called me and chewed me out. Consider yourself maternally defended." Again, a flicker of surprise appeared on his face to be replaced by the annoyance. "I must admit you are one lucky dog to have fallen into the hands of Kagome-chan and Higurashi-san." Inuyasha remained silent, although he could feel the animosity was lessening. The pup's stance had relaxed a bit as he sat on the well's edge. "She told me a fair bit about you and Kagome-chan that I didn't know." He still got no answer, so he added. "Feel like sitting down somewhere…" He said as he gestured to the steps to see if it was ok for him to sit there, it was going to be a long talk. "Mind if I…"

"Feh! Do as you wish." The pup said with an indifferent shrug as he found a more comfortable position on the ground with his back resting against the well. Kojiro sprawled out on the steps in true feline fashion, hoping to convey a non-threatening stance to him.

"Look, I know a bit about what's really going on," that got him a curious look, "and I want to help you keep it quiet, but to do that I need to discuss a few things with you. If you can accept my apology that is." The pup seemed to ponder about whether to accept it or not for a few moments, then he just gave a brief curt nod.

"What did Higurashi-sama tell you?" Inuyasha asked through narrowed eyes, he was a bit worried that she might have mentioned the Shikon no Tama. It would be too dangerous for Kagome if the modern demons knew about it.

"For starters, she was not the only one that talked to me, but I'll get to the others in a moment." He saw the pup tense and could almost see his brain working, trying to find out who else knew about him. "We would have given you something for the headache if you had told us. We might even have called the tests off early. You didn't have to sit there and endure the pain." Inuyasha just gave him an odd look and shrugged. This was not going well, but he had to tell him what he had learned in order to be able to help him. It still blew his mind that the pup could be an important historical figure that time traveled between the past and the present. 

"Who told you and how much?" Inuyasha finally asked having found no one he could think off who knew. He sounded very serious about the matter. Seeing how it was a matter of life and death for both the young man and his mate, Watanabe had to approve.

"Some one whose life you spared when most other demons would have taken it. He told me that you most likely wouldn't mind seeing him crippled for the rest of his youkai lifetime for some of the crap he pulled, even if you didn't have it in you to kill him outright." 

"That doesn't tell me much." He said, there were not many demons who could claim as much, but he got the feeling that whoever it was had moved into a position of power within the modern overall demon pack. It did not sound like he was going to enjoy knowing who had filled the neko in about the well.

"He very much regrets his actions back when he was barely more than a pup himself. He has become a very different person from the one you know in the past. We spent several hours discussing it. He wanted me to tell you that he will stay away from you, your family, your in-laws, and the shrine grounds unless invited." This got him a look full of worry for a few seconds; before it was replaced again by an expressionless mask.

"Who is the demon that knows about me and the well?" He asked in a cold voice, that conveyed a threat if the question was not answered.

"He is one of the most powerful demons still alive… and the one that started and made possible the change in human/demon relations. He fought hard, in both war and politics to attain his goals. That is why he is highly respected by both species."

"I don't think I know of any demon that would have fought for something like that." Inuyasha said cautiously, all of the demons he knew back at the Sengoku Jidai did not care much for humans. Shippou, Kirara, and Myoga were the only exceptions.

_'Kouga!' The name popped in his mind, and got out of him a dangerous, angry growl. __'It can't be the wimpy wolf; he is too much of a coward. Not the type to fight… but if it is I'll kill him if he dares so much as to come close to Kagome!'_

_'Whoever he is thinking about has really made him angry.' Watanabe thought and eyed him wearily._

"He also wants to have you meet your nieces and nephews…" He said and that got him a reaction from the pup as soon as his words registered. He was on his feet growling.

_'That can only mean one person… Sesshomaru!' Inuyasha started pacing, looking like a caged animal, his ears laid back in anger as he clenched his fists. Kojiro could smell blood as the pup's claws dug into the skin of his palms. In a way, he was expecting that reaction after talking with the Demon Lord._

"Grrrrrrrrrr! That fucking bastard is still alive! Grrrrrrrr!" If there was one person he had no desire to ever deal with again, it was him. 

_'Why does that surprise you?' A voice in his mind asked. __'You saw those pictures of him and your parents' reincarnations at the cave. Heck! You brought them with you!_

_'Shut up! Shut up! I should have read the damn scroll faster!' He thought angrily._

"And he knows were Kagome lives! Damn fucking bastard! I have to do something before he comes for her or Tetsusaiga."

"Inuyasha…" He called to the younger hanyou, who did not pay much attention as he kept ranting, hate pouring through every pore. 

In a way Kojiro understood him, Lord Sessho was one of the reasons the pup's life had been so miserable. Still, the demon had changed and done so much to find a way to make up for his youthful mistakes. If not for him, most hanyous would still be reviled and killed. Demons would still fight demons and humans. So whatever he was when he was young, he made up as he became an important youkai. The neko realized the pup was not going to stop ranting on his own, so he stood up and walked toward him. 

"Inuyasha!" He said as grabbed the young inu hanyou by the shoulders shaking him hard enough to gain his attention.

"What?" He snapped shaking off the claws that grabbed his shoulders and had slightly pierced his skin. Not so much to hurt, but to call his attention 

"Lord Sessho changed; he is not the same one you know anymore."

"Feh! I can't believe my asshole half-brother is capable of changing! Even though he seems to have changed his name."

"Look, he hopes to reconcile with you in time, but knows it is a bit much to expect anytime soon. He even admits he was an asshole and treated you like shit." 

Inuyasha highly doubted the desire to reconcile on his part was sincere. He had never attacked his brother, but he would not lie down and die either. Sesshomaru was just too evil, so this might become the first time; he needed to keep Kagome and her family safe. He would not wait until he tried to harm them. Things between them had always been strained by his brother's prejudices, which brought him to the point of ignoring the call of the blood. His hatred for the demon ran deep. 

"You talked to that asshole." His eyes reflected the deep hatred he felt. "I never attacked family, that includes him and he knows it."

"He does, and is aware he did wrong when he was young. However, for him it's been 500 years, even if for you time has not passed. He asked me to convey to you his regrets! He has really done a lot for demons, but believe it or not he did more for hanyous." 

"Feh! I'll believe it when I see it. If he attacks me or mine again, he better be carrying the Tenseiga 'cause I don't think I could pull the blow anymore. I'm even stronger now."

"Aren't you listening?" Kojiro raised his voice; the volume was enough to startle Inuyasha into silence, his sensitive ears twitching. The neko went on before the inu recovered his voice. "Haven't you seen the changes? How many hanyous have you seen around? At that police precinct we are at least 50, have you seen any being reviled? You were there all morning, enough to notice that." 

"No." Inuyasha admitted, shaking his head. "I didn't see anyone being mistreated."

"That is part of the change. And believe it, he won't attack your people. In fact, he was a close friend and partner of Kagome-chan's father, Higurashi-san also knows him, and even your Miko has seen him and his mate around; of course, in his human guise, he was not recognized. He has been protecting the family for some time now." To this Inuyasha gaped, his brother was friend to a human? He protected Kagome's family? It was just too hard to believe. 

"That… that can't be true. It… doesn't sound like Sesshomaru at all."

"Now that I know part of the story, I have to agree with you, he was a bastard in his youth, and probably is for some businesses. But you see… he has eight hanyou pups and a couple of older ones now and wouldn't even consider attacking either you or her family." Watanabe tried to assure the pup. 

The Demon Lord had said that things were bad between him and his brother and Inuyasha's words only confirmed it. Lord Sessho had told him that pointing out that his pups were hanyous, as well as his friendship with Kagome's family, would carry a bit of weight with his brother because of how biased he had once been against them.

"Nani?! He mated a human?" Inuyasha looked at the neko in utter shock. He never would have expected that of his brother. The only human his brother seemed to be able to stand was Rin.

"Aa, I believe you remember Rin?"

"The cute little girl that follows him everywhere?" Inuyasha asked just to make sure he was not losing his hearing or his sanity.

"Hai. She's his mate." Inuyasha could not help but snigger. The powerful Sesshomaru mated the adorable little Rin. That was funny and the sniggering turned into a full laugh, Oh the fun he could have taunting his brother about it if he decided to come by for a fight over the Tetsusaiga again.

"Lady Rin thought you would find that funny. She is a very beautiful and intelligent woman now. Any ways, they told me about how you time travel through the well on the shrine grounds and your pack. I suppose this is it."

"Yeah, this is the well. Only Kagome and I can pass through though. I still have to see if we can pass any others with us."

"I'm forbidden from asking about the exact nature of your Hunt, but I know it has everything to do with trying to kill an evil hanyou named Naraku. That is part of the standard history lesson for youkai in the modern era, but Lord Sessho told me it is highly edited and all the names are left out for a reason." Inuyasha snorted at that.

"So we made it to demon history?" He snorted to that, he though it was actually ironic. Watanabe made it sound like they were the good guys at least. Inuyasha then went on. "The truth is too dangerous. Kagome would not be safe anywhere if it were known." He hated having to agree with his brother on anything.

"I gathered as much. I'm still having a hard time believing everything they told me. I spent most of the night trying to assimilate all this…" He made an expansive gesture as he let his voice trail off. 

"You were not at the police place today." Inuyasha commented. It was not easy for him to trust, but the circumstances were pushing him in the direction of trusting the neko. He did not like that situation very much, but after all he was hearing, the younger hanyou reached the conclusion that there was not really much choice. 

"No, needed some time to think. Everything about you or your quest is so confusing pup, that I felt a bit overwhelmed by it." Watanabe scratched his ears softly.

"I have to admit all this is actually quite weird, though I didn't stop to think much about it." Inuyasha agreed, he understood the feeling as he himself had it. He was not sure what to think anymore, since the simple wish of protecting Kagome in her time had turned into something so complicated.

"They didn't tell me everything about your Hunt." That got him a curious look. "Or you, but Higurashi-san commented on some things that filled the gaps. Officially, you are Ryoutou and Itami Shirosenshi's son who disappeared ten years ago. It would be best if you tried to stick to that story. They were your parent's reincarnations. The son that disappeared was apparently yours, but he had to cease to exist for the well to work." Inuyasha looked away, staring into the sunset light coming through the well house's doors. 

"I know." His voice was low. "I have their diaries. They left them where they knew I would find them, but I have not been able to read much yet, only part of the story of my reincarnation's disappearance. Both of them thought I might need to know about it…" His voice trailed off.

"I'm sorry… I'm sure it is a painful subject." He sighed, and saw the pup shrug. "I didn't mean to interrupt you and the Miko. My timing was just plain bad. You officially have a special dispensation from the Demon Lord of the West Lands to mate her, by the way. If anyone harasses you too much about it, send him or her my way and I'll tell them as much. This is the document." Kojiro said handling him a folder he'd left on the stairs when he came in. Since he was not wearing his glasses Inuyasha did not even try to read it, he would check it once he was in the house. "You are going to catch a bit of flack about it, so you are going to have to find a way to deal with it. Most hanyous nowadays don't take a mate until they are at least seventy. That makes me too young to have a mate if that helps your perspective. I'm sixty three."

"I'd be sixty five, almost sixty six if Kykyou had missed with that damn sealing arrow of hers."

"The Demon Lord said as much, and well that part of your life is also considered history. Although Lord Sessho has been doing his best to conceal whatever records there are of your quest until it is done." Inuyasha snorted again. Watanabe was telling him as much as he was allowed that would not put in danger the quest's results. The young hanyou might hear about his own story although his name probably would not be mentioned. "The question of your life expectancy and hers was what the Demon Lord thought would work best as an explanation for nosey demons and humans. It is rare, but it is still done occasionally in this era."

"He lived through Naraku's schemes and he doesn't know if we will live?" Inuyasha asked in disbelief.

"It's one of the paradoxes of time travel. For us here your quest is over, and yet it is still going, as for you it has not ended." At the pup's puzzled statement, he tried to explain better, even if he did not really understand it that well himself. "There is a slim margin either way. He can't be sure if you lived or died until it is all over. Things that happened to you both now would have repercussions in the past. For that reason I'm not allowed to tell you anything of what I do know of the outcome for fear of changing the past." 

"Feh!" He just did not know what else to say. It finally made sense to him, but that did not necessarily mean he had to like it.

"Exactly. I think I had better get going, it smells like your supper is about ready. Think on what I said and tell me what you want me to do to help."

"Feh! I have too much to stuff to think about already. And you've just added to that, neko."

"Call me Kojiro or Watanabe or else you might slip in front of Nomura, and he is damn good at finding things out. It won't be good if he did find out, he's not supposed to know about demons. Are you going to keep sleeping out there until she's not in heat?" He asked as he made his way to the door. Inuyasha followed.

"Feh! Shouldn't be more than another night after this." He responded with a shrug once they were outside.

"The scent too strong indoors?"

"Aa" Inuyasha said and nodded slightly, as he stood by his tree. His intentions were clear to Kojiro, the kid wanted to stay outdoors for a while, probably to sort his thoughts or to keep away from his mate's scent.

"You're more of a gentleman than I gave you credit for pup." Watanabe said and gave him a friendly pat on the shoulder. "One more thing, would you mind if I talk to your mate for a moment tonight?"

"What for?" 

"I want to tell her which shifts of the surveillance team have youkai. No need to make her nervous again." Inuyasha was about to leap to his favorite branch before answering when the hand on his shoulder stopped him. "Don't do something that a human would not be able to do where our people can see you. It will bring forth too many questions about you."

"I see… Guess I'll have to climb." He said with a shrug and started his way up easily.

"What about my question?" Watanabe called from below the branch Inuyasha chose.

"Go talk to her then." He responded, and saw the neko hanyou turn to walk toward the house. "Kojiro…"

"Yes?" His back was still to Inuyasha not wanting to let him see the small pleased smile on his face. Perhaps he could still gain the inu hanyou's trust.

"Don't scare her this time."

"I won't." 

Inuyasha needed time to think about this new information. There was just too much happening too quickly; he did not know how to handle it all. His brother had approved of Kagome as his mate in his official capacity as a Demon Lord, to keep the modern demons off his back. It was a favor of sorts, but his brother had hated him for years. He just did not know what to make if it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kagome walked past Lieutenant Watanabe and slowly made her way to the house. She wanted to be with Inuyasha, it had felt good to be in his arms and kiss him, even if it still made her feel a bit self-conscious. The young woman thought the same happened to 'her hanyou', he was not used to being touched or to touch, as he rarely allowed close contact. It made her think they needed more time together to work things out, and there were still a lot of things they needed to talk about. 

The young Miko wanted to learn more about being a pack, although she was aware Inuyasha did not know much about it either. She was curious about what their respective duties were. The fact that Shippou should have been educated surprised her; she had pampered him a lot but realized they should have trained him as well, which none of them did. 

Kagome loved the kit dearly, so at least in that department she was not lacking, and Inuyasha had really shocked her admitting that he 'cared' for the runt a lot. She had to smile at that; it had been such a great step for him to admit some of his feelings and go so far as to admit a few mistakes. He accepted that he should have treated the kid differently, and would have tried if he had known about his role sooner. But he was really unaware of it until a few days before and he also did not know what to do about it. She came into the kitchen where something was simmering on the stove and was reminded of her impetuous entrance not a long time ago. 

_'Kami-sama! I could have ruined our lives for not listening.' She sighed with regret.__ 'Mama must be thinking very poorly of me right now and it isn't like she doesn't have good reason.' Kagome felt ashamed and at the same time relieved that her mother had found a way to get them to talk. __'I usually don't listen to __him, or even try to on those few occasions that he wants to explain, and… well he is just the same not really listening either. I'm glad we finally agreed to talk to each other.' She started getting the things to set the table without even being asked. She knew her mother had seen her, but she needed a minute to gather her thoughts before she faced her. _

As she worked, Kagome's mind wandered to the little kitsune. They needed to bring Shippou to her time if they could; he was their responsibility, not Sango's or Miroku's. She was sure that without him there, the rest of the pack could get a lot more done with one less worry. Saturday would be the best day for it, she decided. Inuyasha could go there in the morning, while she was at school, check on everyone, tell them what was going on, and return by midday with him. It would be a gamble to see if the well would let Shippou through, but if it did not, they would have to think of something else. 

Saturday would also be good because they could use the rest of the weekend to start getting him familiarized with the modern world. Unfortunately, there was also the issue of childcare. Shippou was not quite old enough for school, not that she thought there was one that would deal with a hyperactive youkai child full of curiosity. And neither she nor Inuyasha would have time to watch him as they were fairly busy during the day. 

"Argh," She exclaimed a bit frustrated, "this is how families where both parents work must feel." The fact that Inuyasha was letting her make the decision about it because she knew the time better than he did was not making things any easier for her.

"Looks like you listened this time," her mother said, interrupting her musings.

"Yes mama, I did. I'm sorry I acted like such an idiot…" She paused nervously. "Thank you for slapping some sense into me. Inuyasha didn't deserve those 'sits'." There, she said it; maybe since Inuyasha forgave her, her mother would too. It was obvious she had taken him under her protective wings. Asami just nodded in agreement and understanding. 

"What were you thinking so intently on right now?" She asked as she busied herself with finishing dinner.

"Shippou. Inuyasha thinks it would be better if we could free the pack more by bringing him here." The word sounded odd to her ears, but Kagome guessed she would get used to it. "He said it's my decision because I know more about this time than he does. Would it be alright if we brought him?" Kagome thought that a long discussion about the pack was in order with the dog hanyou and Myoga jiji when they could get spare some time. 

"Certainly. I am sure Sota would love the company, the fact he is a youkai would just fascinate him. How old is he anyway?" Asami asked. It was clear that Inuyasha had told her much of what they had gone over and that she was accepting her responsibilities. Asami guessed that she got to play grandmother sooner than she expected, not that she minded in the least.

"I'm not really sure. He can't be more than four, although he is really small, he can talk very well. The problem is: what are we going to do during the week when I'm at school and Inuyasha needs to be at the police station? He told me the cops sure made a point about expecting him to be there as often as possible and to be available any time in case they find another body." Kagome shuddered at the thought. "Besides Shippou is very curious and hyperactive, he really needs supervision." She explained not sure what she would do with the child at those times. 

"Oh, the day care issue? Welcome to parenthood honey." She said with a small comforting smile. "I think Inuyasha and I can work something out for during the day, most days." She assured her daughter.

"I'm not so sure about that Mama." At her words, she got a puzzled look from her mother. "I don't doubt you'll do a good job… It's Inuyasha I'm worried about."

"How so Kagome?"

"Well… He and Shippou don't get along that well… Inuyasha would protect him of course, and has even admitted today that he does care for him but… I don't know… Shippou usually manages to make him loose his temper, by either teasing or sometimes just pissing him off. Then Inuyasha would bop him on the head, several times until I 'sit' him."

"I see…" Asami said thoughtfully, she already had an inkling about some of the reasons for that but she wanted to see if Kagome could see them too. "Now… I want you to think, is there something that usually makes them go off like that? Not just Inuyasha, but make Shippou start bothering him?"

"Hmm… not sure…" Kagome let her voice trail off as she began reviewing closely most of the fights she had seen, and soon things became clearer. "Oh, I had never thought of that!" It was not just one thing that set Inuyasha off, but she might be able to solve at least one. 

"And that is?"

"Inuyasha is jealous! Sometimes Shippou would come to me with his pitiful pout and get petted or pampered. Then he'd flaunt that at Inuyasha, Kami why didn't I notice that before?"

"Well I think that can be solved easily if you both talk, and you let Shippou know you don't approve of that behavior. You'd probably have to stop petting or pampering him until he understands. Is there something else?"

"He challenges Inuyasha's leadership, as often as he can… and… I never called Shippou to task. I think I made it like it was ok for him to do it since I ended 'sitting' Inuyasha for bopping him. Oh Mama, how could I have been so stupid? I didn't know about the pack, but it was sort of an unspoken agreement that Inuyasha was the leader… I thought he was just being mean towards Shippou."

"So now you know, you can't change what you did, but can try to make them better now. I think you should not challenge his authority in front of the kid, if you don't agree you can talk about that later in private. And if Shippou does, you should show him that is not acceptable. You make him sound like a smart kid, so I think he'll get the idea the moment that behavior results in the contrary effect. I'm supposed to have a meeting with someone who knows inu youkai well, and one of the things she told me was that instinct plays an important part on their behavior. With what little she told me, and what you just did, I think Shippou was going against Inuyasha's instincts. I think I can get more information about modern hanyous and youkai alike. I'll see if I can't find a day care that can handle a young kitsune cub for when it is unavoidable. When did you want to bring him here?"

"I was thinking Saturday so that he would have the rest of the weekend with all of us to adjust a bit before I have to go back to school." 

"Sounds good to me. I take it you accepted Inuyasha's proposal?" Asami asked with a slight grin as her daughter blushed prettily. Kagome looked quite flattered. "I thought you would. I want to discuss that with you privately after dinner. Where is Inuyasha? The food is done." 

"He is talking with the neko hanyou; I think his name was Lieutenant Watanabe, out by the well house."

"Oh, so that is why you came in alone. I hope that means Watanabe-kun is going to apologize."

"I don't know, but apologize for what?"

"Oh, he called Inuyasha to task for Monday, but he overstepped his bounds. It was what prompted our little talk."

"Well, Inuyasha didn't seem very happy to see him and they didn't really start talking until after I left." Kagome paused for a moment and decided to ask her mom the question that was bugging her. "How did you get all of that out of him in the first place?" 

"Honey, I have been counseling troubled teens professionally for more years than you have been alive. A large part of the training is learning to read nonverbal cues. Inuyasha might not normally talk much, but he has a lot of those. Watch his ears, his face, and if possible his eyes; and it will help a lot. We can go over much of what he told me after dinner. Go fetch Jii-chan and Sota. I'll leave Inuyasha's food separate." 

Kagome went and got the rest of the family. They started dinner minus the dog hanyou since he was otherwise occupied. Kagome told Sota about her plan to have Inuyasha bring Shippou back. Jii-chan grumped a bit about brining another youkai into the house, but in the wake of Sota's excitement, no one paid much attention to it, not even Jii-chan. Sota was thrilled at the prospect of meeting Shippou and introducing him to his world. He agreed to help with gusto. He could not wait for Saturday to come. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  



	17. Chapter 17

**Present Time.******

**Inuyasha Fanfiction**

**By alandrem**

**Chapter 17**

**Disclaimer:** Blah, Blah, Blah. Same as chapter one.

**Author Note: **Sorry guys for taking so long in updating, I really had a bad case of writer's block and no matter how many good ideas telosphilos sent I just couldn't write anything.

In this and all future chapters as well as some of the previous ones I have to give Telosphilos co-writer status, she really helps giving some great ideas and developing the story. Thanks Telos!

On this chapter there is also some mention of sex, but I think it's not enough to bother anyone.

Also this chapter ended being too big, so it was cut in two. Chapter 18 should be up in a couple of days. (It is done already so no worries that I'll take long posting) And the same with the lemon, so for those hentais, just have patience (and I really hope you like it since, I've talked so much about it that I really hope it came out right.)

Also remember from the next chapter on no warning about OOC, but **they will be.**

Also thanks to my editors evercool resurrected, Naoko Cat girl and lightning.

Enough rants, now on with the fic.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As Kagome and Sota did the dishes and put the food away, Lieutenant Watanabe stopped by briefly to tell Kagome which shifts of the surveillance teams had youkai on them; so that she would not worry about them.  He had also warned her not to 'Sit' Inuyasha where they could be seen again, because it would make the humans curious. The surveillance team had noticed, but thankfully, he was able to convince them the young man fell down the tree.  

Sota had laughed at that and started trying to tease his sister about it as they worked.  Especially because he knew the dog demon was not going to like the explanation the cop gave. As the kid kept teasing, Kagome was rapidly reaching the conclusion that little brothers were easier to handle in small doses.  And she would not rescue him from his hero's wrath once he managed to incur it. Knowing Sota and her hanyou's short temper the young Miko was sure that would happen rather soon, and she would let him suffer. 

"You're gonna get it, you little twerp." She told her brother, annoyed at using the word Inuyasha used to describe Shippou at his most hyperactive.

"Wow, new word! But nah, I won't." Sota said laughing. "You can't 'Sit' Inuyasha nii-chan anymore, but knowing your temper you're gonna do it; and I want to hear how you explain that!" He laughed again. "Mama doesn't want you to do that either." That only got him a very demon like growl, which only served to make him laugh harder.

"Just wait until I'm finished here." Sota could be a bit annoying some times, but at the moment she did not really have the presence of mind to retaliate like she used to. 

Dinner had gone well as far as she was concerned, but she was starting to worry about where Inuyasha was, since he did not return after talking to Lieutenant Watanabe. Now that she had the time to cross a few words with him, Kagome realized she had over reacted since the neko's aura and youki did not feel evil at all. He seemed to be quite a pleasant person, and she guessed she was going to get to know the hanyou a bit better, because of her situation. The young woman also pondered about what he had talked to Inuyasha about. He had not seemed very happy to see him and she was sure it was not just because he interrupted them, she thought and blushed a bit; there was anger there. 

Asami was also getting worried. She had begun to understand more about the young man, he had a very healthy appetite, and if food was available and good he would not pass the chance. So whatever the neko told him she suspected it had upset Inuyasha. His sole presence would probably have that effect, after the reaming he gave him the day before, not counting that he had been in an emotional roller coaster for a few days. She decided it was best to go out and look for him, to perhaps offer to listen if he felt like talking again. 

 Meanwhile, Inuyasha was reclining in his favorite branch of the Go-Shimboku tree.  He was watching the last of the sunset and working on mulling over all of the things he had to think about, which was no easy task. His mind was in turmoil and he could not find a way to slow down all that went by. His emotions were no better, he was happy, depressed, sad, angry, worried, and afraid at the same time; and the poor hanyou did not know how to deal with that, he always kept those at bay. Among all those emotions, there was one that threatened to take control over the chaos. It was frustration at his inability to deal with all that was happening to him, and it made the young man want to scream and he seriously wondered if it would be that bad. Before he decided, he scented his foster mother coming toward him and looked for her on the ground.  There she was, walking right to the tree.

"Inuyasha?  Is everything all right?"  Asami asked in concern. 

"I don't know.  Too much is happening all at once."  He replied.  

He could not seem to pinpoint why he felt so comfortable around her.  It seemed to have something to do with how she really did treat him like one of her kids, and yet she had not once tried to take neither his autonomy nor his freedom from him.  She was welcoming without being confining, just like Kagome was most of the times.

"I know.  I suspect the changes are getting bit overwhelming at times."  Asami wondered what had happened this time.  "I was worried when you missed dinner.  Do you want me to put your food away for later?"

"Nah, I'm a bit hungry.  I was thinking of spending some time in the park for a little while this evening."  He told her and Asami nodded.  She knew that he meant he was going to try to catch the killers' scents and track them down.  

"All right, I'm going to have a long talk with Kagome about everything after you finish eating.  Is there anything you would rather have me leave out from yesterday?"  He jumped down in front of her and shrugged.  "Okay, go get something to eat.  I didn't want to upset you by having you overhear us talking about you and the pack and not knowing what was going on." Asami noticed he was holding another manila folder.  "What's that?"  She asked him.  

Instead of answering, he handed it to her.  She looked inside and saw the special dispensation in there.  When she saw the signature at the bottom, her jaw dropped a bit.  Putting it together with her phone call from Rin that morning she understood.  Rin's comments about the youth's mating sprung to mind. Her dear friend had insisted they meet to talk more about that, and she had actually been adamant. But the closest date they could agree on was Friday morning for breakfast at her place, leaving the rest of the day free, since the conversation would probably be long.

"Is this from whom I think it is?"  She asked after a moment. 

"Yes, that is Sesshomaru, my half brother." His voice was full of hate, but it became laced with puzzlement as he went on. "I don't know what to make of it, that asshole did a lot to make things harder for me and now he turns around and does me a favor.  It's frustrating. What's more, is that he told the neko about the well, but not about the Shikon no Tama."  She put a hand on his shoulder to try to reassure him as they waked into the house.

"I'll put this away some place safe.  Perhaps in time we will be able to figure this out." She offered and the young man just nodded, his mind going back to some of the chaos, for the moment his 'brother' took precedence.

Inuyasha chowed down his dinner rather quickly, packed up his skateboarding gear, and was out the door. He had not liked the idea of the protective stuff, but as his foster mother pointed out; if he fell, his lack of injuries would be much easier to explain if attributed to the gear. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Inuyasha went down the shrine stairs at a leisurely pace, he was in no hurry to reach the park, and wanted time to sort out his reeling mind and emotions before meeting anyone. The hanyou was sure that Dayu guy would ask some questions and so would the rest of his group, so he hoped he could also get to make some discrete questions of his own and see what he could find about the Park Killers.

Finding out things was something he did a lot back home, even if the rest of his companions was not really aware of that ability. He did not let them see what he did on purpose, not wanting to know what they would think about that, since it contrasted with the tough image he presented. Normally he would gossip with some of the forest inhabitants, letting them do all the talking and only once in a while providing some information heard elsewhere that might be interesting. He really didn't like doing it and he had no friends among those he talked to, but most tolerated him well enough after he was unsealed.

It was usually the lesser demons who had no interest in the Shikon no Tama, or water sprites. Man! Those things sure knew a lot of stuff; it was only hard to get the important things sorted out from all the useless things they babbled about. He had even talked every once in a while with dogs, and it was surprising what the mutts could tell him. Rarely did he spy on humans and he had not spoken to them unless he was traveling with the rest of the pack, but still his superb hearing and hunting abilities had been useful on occasion; when he had to find out about demons that probably had a Shikon no Tama shard.

In his mind Inuyasha decided to replay the events of the day in hopes of getting them sorted out, and the first thing had been the visit to three of the previous crime scenes. Nomura-jiji had purposely chosen the most recent ones in hopes that he could get some leads. But there was nothing he could do on any of them but curse the cops as loud and proficiently as he could.

The places where a chaos of scents and tracks on the ground, too many people had been about after the bodies were found, and not just from the police. By the third site he was mostly able to tell individual scents of those who had been about, and even a few that should not have been there, including the killers; but the scents overlapped too much making it impossible for him to point in any direction. He was considering pointing the extra people out to Nomura-jiji once he had an idea of who they were, but that was going to require him to sniff the forensics team and the reporters.

The only thing they had been able to gain from those visits was the conviction that no one was to set foot on the scene of the next crime until the hanyou had gone through it. In Inuyasha's opinion that was not an option; he hated to have to wait until those thugs tortured someone else. Nomura-jiji agreed with him and went so far as to tell him how frustrated he felt at having to wait for the next murder in hopes of getting a break, since he and Kojiro had to cope with that for the better part of two years. In a way the young man felt sorry for the cops, it was frustrating to say the least.

After returning to the shrine still feeling frustrated and a bit unnerved because Kagome's scent was driving him nuts. He had that damn fight with her that broke his heart, only to have it patched up a few moments later when she finally listened to him, for a change, and ended up agreeing to be his mate. They had kissed and he had not felt happier in his life, only, he had to fight against himself to keep from claiming her right then. 

It was not the time for them to have pups, and if they mated it would be a sure thing. He was still a bit uncertain about taking her; since from what he had managed to understand, she was too young by her time standards, barely a child, even if in his era she was more than ready to be married. He wanted to give her time, to do things her way for a change. He also needed some time to adjust to the idea of having her as mate. It made him extremely happy, but at the same time afraid that he might hurt her, or she him.

Not wanting to dwell so much on his doubts he turned his mind toward his other big problem, his asshole of a brother, Sesshomaru. He was really having a hard time believing his half brother had changed. But he had to admit to himself that there was probably some truth there. He had gotten the information from two entirely different sources that had nothing to do with each other. The scrolls his Ofukuro's reincarnation had left him spoke of the great demon wars and that his bother fought for the hanyous' right to live as well as an alliance with the humans. He had not finished reading that part, but he guessed he would find out that, indeed, his prick of a brother had mated the little girl Rin as the neko said he did. To him, that was funny, really funny.

Even with that knowledge, he was not ready to accept their words. Inuyasha had no love for his half brother. That bastard had done enough during his 16 years around to earn more than a couple of lifetimes of hatred. And yet, he was not the kind to let grudges fester for that long a time. He had forgiven Kykyou for killing him, and he would never be the one to attack Sesshomaru first. He of course defended himself and his pack from him, and would kill the damn cur during a fight… Well… he had not killed him in that one fight where Tenseiga bailed him out, although he could have. Actually, he had avoided him for all those years, only seeing Sesshomaru again when he went to search for Tetsusaiga.

And now that damn mutt had just sent word that he regretted his actions and had even accepted and sanctioned his mating to Kagome. It was… as if Sesshomaru had done him a favor, by supporting his right to claim Kagome. According to Kojiro, that paper he signed would be helpful against other demon's protests. His older brother's actions confused him, especially since he felt like the asshole was giving his approval. Not that it mattered to him what Sesshomaru thought… Of course it did not matter, why should it? He was his closest relative, the one that should have taken care of him when his Ofukuro died.

"Feh! I don't give a shit what he…" He started grumbling to himself, only to stop when he heard angry voices arguing and got a whiff of a familiar scent.

        Thinking hard he put a face to it, Dayu, the guy that had invited him to join his friends at the park and taught him a few tricks on Sunday. He also smelled surprisingly similar to one of Kagome's friends, the angry one. The kid was afraid and in pain. Curious as to the reason why, he followed the scent to a darkened and deserted alley, he was surrounded by eight other kids that were taking turns at hitting and kicking him. His first reaction was to jump in, but he decided he would wait a bit to know what that was about.

"Watch out guys! We don't want to hit him on the face and have his father on us." One of the kids warned the others, when a tall guy with spiky hair did hit Dayu's face.

"Why should it matter? We'll beat the shit out of his old man too."

"Don't be stupid Jun, his father's a cop. The boss warned us to be careful around this sissy; it seems the guy has contacts."

"So we're gonna rat to daddy?" The spiky one asked, he appeared to be these thugs leader. He placed a hard kick to the kid's kidneys, sending him sprawling against another guy he received with a punch on the guts.

"I… don't… need… him… to… fight… my fights… assholes." Dayu panted, but managed to land a nice punch to the guy who hit him on the stomach. That would leave the thug a black eye as a memento. He turned to charge at the spiky haired guy only to be stopped by two of the other guys, to let their leader kick him again, he managed to twist enough and the kick ended hitting him on the hip.

"Yeah right, we're gonna leave you as an example of what will happen to your gang if Fujimaro does not leave the park. So you better inform him well of what Takeshi wants."

"Tell him yourself motherfucker!" Dayu struggled to get free, but the guys were bigger and stronger than he was, and he had already been beaten for a while. "What is your boss scared off? We beat… ooof!" He was not able to finish as someone landed a kick to his back.

        Inuyasha had enough of watching, the Dayu guy was getting beaten to a pulp, and even if he should probably befriend the other guys if he wanted information on the killers, he just did not like their methods. Besides, the Dayu guy had been friendly and helpful the other day. There was still the chance that he and his group could tell him enough about the other gang to be able to track the killers.

_'Oh what the heck!'_ He thought as he stepped out of the shadows he was hiding.

"I don't think that's a fair fight; that guy's half dead, if you want a challenge, then you fight with me." Nine pairs of eyes turned to look at him, and for a moment they just stared at the odd white haired man; the alley had little light provided by a single dirty lamp. His eyes glittered strangely, reflecting light like a wild animal, creeping the thugs out and surprising Dayu.

"Get the fuck back to wherever you came from, creep. This is none of your fucking business." The thug closest to him said disdainfully.

_'He's that odd looking guy from Sunday.' _Dayu thought as recognition flooded his mind. _'I invited to come over to skateboard with us; I thought he was not interested when he did not show up Monday. These guys don't want me dead yet, but they might kill him.'_

"Wrong word asshole, I'm not a creep." Inuyasha told the guy and before the others were even aware of what he did, the hanyou was standing beside him and landed a punch to his jaw sprawling the guy on the ground. "Now who's next?" he asked, cracking his knuckles. Physical intimidation should scare off those foolish humans very easily; he only needed to do enough damage to frighten them.

"What the…" a couple of them mentioned, before launching themselves at him, a third trying to attack from behind.

        Inuyasha just somersaulted out of the way at the last moment letting them crash against each other. Two were knocked out cold, probably hit their heads, the other caught himself on time, then launched a kicking assault that the hanyou easily blocked before punching him in the face and breaking his nose. He was being careful of not using his full strength, he really did not want to kill humans, just scare them away.

"By all the seven hells! You call this fighting? And here I thought you were going to offer some challenge, I'm getting bored." He taunted the remaining guys, and he sounded quite disgusted. Four were out and still four to go.

        Dayu momentarily forgotten, the two kids holding him went at Inuyasha with all they had, but the young man just avoided their punches easily. He was much faster than any of them, stronger too, so they would end with more than a couple of bruises. Wanting to try another of the kicks he saw on that movie, he jumped, hitting each guy with a foot and sending them sprawling against a wall. None moved, too stunned by their collision.

        Inuyasha's ears twitched and gave him just enough warning to turn and avoid getting hit by a knife; he caught it in mid flight and returned it the way it came. The weapon embedded itself on the light post behind the thug that threw it, on the way it managing to cut some hair on the way. He was always good throwing things at far distances, and the post was several yards behind the guy.

"I did not miss, if I had you'd be dead." Inuyasha told them in a 'matter of fact' tone of voice.

"Who the hell are you?" The spiky haired guy asked, stunned, that wasn't supposed to be possible and the lamppost was metal.

"Feh!" The hanyou snorted derisively.

"Damn it who the hell are you? Police?" Spiky demanded.

"Pick up your trash and get the fuck out of my sight." The hanyou ordered him instead.

"No fucking way, I'm going to enjoy cutting you in tiny pieces." Spiky said taking out a bigger knife and wielding it menacingly. It was a sashimi knife, the kind the yakuza liked to use because of its keen edge.

"Please no knives! We don't want to get the police here!" Dayu told spiky, Inuyasha had started laughing when he saw the knife; both the thug and Dayu looked at him like he was crazy. Sashimi knives could cut through flesh and bone without much trouble.

"YOU want to cut me with THAT?" He managed to say between laughs; to him it was really hilarious. He had been run though with poisonous claws, and shot through the heart with an arrow. For the young hanyou that knife was like a toothpick compared to some of the stuff he had been slashed or cut with before. He opened his backpack and took Tetsusaiga out; in the dim light they would not notice it looked old and rusty. "You want to cut someone, you use something like this," he did a couple of wrist movements with the untransformed sword. "Not a toy," he said making it clear that he did know how to use it. The thugs' eyes ogled and then beat a hasty retreat.

"Man you were awesome!" Dayu exclaimed moving slowly closer, he was in pain from the beating. "Is that sword real?"

"Yeah, it is."

"Can I see it? And where did you get it? Most dudes would prefer a gun." Dayu couldn't help sounding both exited and pleased.

"I don't like guns; Tetsusaiga was my father's sword, now it's mine." He said letting Dayu see it but not touch, again taking advantage of the dim light.

"You did not tell me your name the other day only…"

"I did," he interrupted Dayu's flow of words.

"Your name really is Inuyasha?

"Yes, Shirosenshi Inuyasha."

"I'm Ando Dayu, anyway thanks Inuyasha, those guys are a pain in the ass." Inuyasha just shrugged as he sheathed Tetsusaiga. "I thought you were not interested in joining our group when you did not appear on Monday." 

"I was busy," he said, as he started walking toward the lighted street, the other kid followed him walking slowly. Inuyasha adjusted his pace to his. "What was that about?"

"Oh, they want to take over our area." Dayu told him as he ogled the knife stuck in the hollow metal post.

_'Geez he must be strong.'_

_'Territorial? I guess some things don't change. Fights like this are frequent back home, and not just among humans either.' _The young hanyou thought, it was nice to see that some things did not change through the centuries.

"The park used to be a very nice place until a couple of years ago, but then those guys came and began trying to sell us drugs. Most of the guys don't agree with that stuff, so when we did not buy, and they couldn't make money from us they decided to make us leave." Dayu explained. It was something that was well known among the kids of the area and even some of the cops, although they did nothing to stop it.

"So? Why didn't you?" This guy seemed to be very talkative, so he might as well start looking for information with him.

"We all live close by, and most of us have known each other for years. This is the only place around where we can hang out. No way were we going to let them have it, so one of the guys, Fujimaro, ended organizing the rest to keep those assholes away. So far we had, but lately they are getting more violent." Dayu looked understandably upset.

"Yeah I can see that," he commented as they walked. Their pace was really slow and the other kid was limping noticeably, he wondered if he lived nearby as they were not heading toward the park anymore. He was keeping his senses on the alert, but so far the thugs were not following them. 

"So are your parents moving to this area? I had not seen you around before." Dayu was really curious about this guy, the fact that he was strange looking was one of the reasons, but he had also dispatched the other gang almost in a flash and had not even been hit. Eight against one were really hard odds.

"I have no parents," he responded, his voice flat and unemotional.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Dayu apologized, and Inuyasha just shrugged. "That day at the store you were with Higurashi-san and Kagome-chan…"

"I'm staying with them… Higurashi-sama is… my foster mother." Inuyasha did not want to tell Dayu yet that he hoped to marry Higurashi-sama's daughter and make her his mother-in-law, but it was on his mind. He really liked it and was grateful for her help.

"Wow that must be great! Higurashi-san is a really cool Lady. We've known the family for a long time."

"Higurashi-sama is very kind… I'm glad she took me in." That much he was willing to admit aloud. So far she had been treating him like her own son, and giving him the acceptance he was lacking since his mother died, and that only Kagome and the pack had given him. She had gone so far as to help him work out the engagement to her daughter and did not try to find fault with the fact that his instincts were not easy to control.

"Yeah she is really nice. But we've never seen her take any other kids she's been treating before." He said assuming Inuyasha was one of her patients.

"Treating?" Inuyasha asked puzzled, so far he was not aware that Higurashi-sama was some kind of healer. And he was not sick at all, a bit confused and overwhelmed by all the new stuff, but certainly not sick, demons did not get sick.

"You're not a patient?" Dayu was frankly surprised; he would have to ask Yuka what she knew about him and the Higurashis later. Inuyasha shook his head. "Well… whatever, anyway Kagome-chan is my twin's, Yuka, best friend."

"So… that's why you seem so alike." He made a pause to sort their scents on his mind, and then added. "I don't like her."

"Yep, I have to say that most of the time me neither." He admitted with a sigh, Yuka meant trouble most of the times for him or some of the guys in the gang. His sister was just too bossy for her own good. "She can be a pain in the ass, but sometimes she is not that bad." He heard his companion snort in disbelief.

"I'll believe it when I see it," Inuyasha grumbled. 

He had really disliked that girl, not only bossy but nosy too. The gall of her following them around and tying to pretend they were not. Who did she think she could fool? Even Shippou would have noticed since they were also upwind.

"She gave you trouble?" He asked with a groan, it was not a good start if his sister was already bothering the guy. The gang really needed someone who could fight as good as he did. Besides, even if he was not really talkative so far, he thought they might get to be friends.

"She wouldn't leave Kagome and me alone," he sounded really annoyed. "I didn't want to bother with people yesterday, and she started yelling at me. She followed us more than halfway back to the shrine, thinking we wouldn't know she was there, it was fucking annoying." This was accompanied with another groan from Dayu.

"That was Yuka all right, although she is pretty good at stalking people, one of our b…" Inuyasha raised an eyebrow.

"Where I come from she wouldn't have survived with those skills. She was too noisy; any prey would have heard her and ran away before she was close enough to do something." His tone was sarcastic; if they considered her good what would they consider him?

"The other girls must have been around. Believe it, Yuka is really good. Anyway she is usually very protective of her friends, you didn't argue with Kagome in front of her did you?"

"Of course I did.  That baka wench is always arguing with me… it's not like I start it… most of the time anyway." He added the last in his defense, and wondered why? It was not like he really cared what this Dayu thought of him.

"Huh uh, wrong thing to do in front of Yuka. Man! She defends Kagome like a watch dog, and she is also quite bossy."

"That wench doesn't need defending from someone like her! Kagome can defend herself better than you'd think. Besides, she knows I would do it for her." That last comment got him a raised eyebrow from Dayu.

_'Hmmm… seems like Inuyasha and Kagome-chan are together, but Yuka has not said anything about that… now… I think I remember she did mention she was going out with a guy that was two timing on her. Could he be the one?'_ Dayu looked at Inuyasha from the corner of his eye_. 'Hard to tell and I don't think he'd take it kindly if I asked about that.'_

_'Yeah right!__ Of course she needs protecting! That baka wench probably did a better job than you. You failed to protect her on Friday!'_ That weird little voice in his head reminded the inu hanyou. 

_'I didn't know it was dangerous here!'_ Inuyasha argued against the voice that was probably his negative or guilt ridden self. _'Even Kagome agrees it wasn't my fault.'_ He pushed his guilty thoughts away; it was not the time to dwell on them.

"And anyway it fucking hurts when she hits you…" Inuyasha added as an after thought.

_'What the fuck?!__ He doesn't need to know about that! Arg! I sound like a wimp! Grrrr!' _He told himself angrily, he was running looser at the mouth than his normal self and he began to attribute it to the stressful day he already had. _'It is also my fucking job to protect my mate, no one else's… well perhaps the other members of the pack, but not a bossy human wench's!'_

"Don't I know it, and welcome to the club," Dayu said with a sigh. "There was another kid that played with us, and he ended with a bloody nose once. So you're damn right she hits hard. Also, when we were kids and I used to annoy Yuka, Kagome-chan always came to the rescue. And the worst thing was that I couldn't hit back, man it was so frustrating!" Inuyasha chuckled, he understood the feeling well, he still wanted to get back at her when she overdid the 'sits', although he would never really do it. "She is also quite stubborn too." 

"You're telling me!" Well at least someone else agreed with him that she was obstinate. "It's nice to know I'm not the only one who thinks so. And if a bloody nose was all he got, then he got off lightly."

"Don't know how those two manage to get along without fighting. But then, I always thought they were crazy." Inuyasha snorted at that comment, sometimes he did think Kagome was a bit odd, but perhaps now that they had agreed to talk things over he might understand why she acted the way she did. But he still was not going to let anyone else but himself refer to his mate as crazy.

"Kagome's not crazy, but that sister of yours is another story. And anyway Kagome could take her any day in a hand to hand fight if she wanted." Inuyasha chuckled, she would be really surprised that he thought highly of her as a fighter since he never told her… well he might have mentioned something on Friday, but he was sure she did not remember or notice it. He was wrong though, since she had noticed.

"Naw, I don't think so, you have not seen Yuka fight with the gang. She can be just as though as any of the guys." Even if he sometimes could not stand his sister, he had to admit she was just as good as any of them. Their father had insisted that they practice Aikido and Jujitsu since they were little. He really should have done better against all those guys, but his training was really for one on one fights. He did not really know how to handle that many at once. He was going to have to talk to his sensei at the dojo about that fight since his skills had never been tested outside the classes.

"I doubt it." He really sounded skeptical, and against his usual ways he felt like should not put her down before others. "Kagome could break Yuka's bones before she could do much.  She has gotten much better than she was when we first met. Besides, she is starting lessons soon."

_'I still don't know how I'm going to manage to teach her something, but I promised her and I intend to keep this promise.'_ He reminded himself, there had not been the time to start lessons, but he was keeping it in mind for when they had some free time. 

"Really? That would be interesting… and she didn't do more to that kid because the sensei came to separate them before she could do more. She's getting lessons? I always thought she wouldn't." Dayu commented and Inuyasha shrugged.

"I'm making damn sure of she does." He stated firmly, perhaps he would not worry so much for her safety once she was able to defend herself better against youkai. At least until he arrived to protect her.

"Any reason why? Yuka was worried about a bruise the other day… You… you didn't by any chance hit her, did you?" 

        Seeing Inuyasha's expression darken made the kid worry that perhaps he had said too much. For a moment he began fearing that the white haired guy walking beside him was going to give him a worse beating than Jun and his cohorts. If looks could kill he would have probably dropped dead right there. The glare he was given was downright frightening, especially with those golden eyes. But he had to know, Kagome was a dear friend, and even if he was beginning to like Inuyasha, she was his friend first. 

"How dare she think that I would never lay a hand on her like that?" He exploded furious, "she doesn't know me, and it seems she doesn't know Kagome that well either if she thinks Kagome or her mother would stand for something like that!" He almost trembled, girl or no girl, if Yuka had been present he would not have stopped himself from at least punching her.

'_You wanted to kill her at first.'_ That unmerciful voice in his heard stated.

_'That was because I thought she was Kykyou!'_

_'Even after you realized she wasn't, you still wanted to kill her,'_ the voice went on.

_'It was before I got to know her, before she… became my first friend. Before I… fell in love with her.'_

"It's because no one knows you that she thought you…" He did not finish as Inuyasha grabbed him by the front of his jersey and picked him up about a foot from the ground.

"I. DID. NOT. HIT. HER! Understood? I'll die before I do something like that to her… She's… I… I… I lo…" He was about to say to this guy's face that he loved her so he stopped short and said instead. "She got into a fight on her way home from the movies and won."

"Sorry for that," he said in an appeasing manner. The fact that he almost said he loved his friend did not go unnoticed by the young man, even if he was scared shitless at the moment. "It's… it's not like I think you would, but Yuka actually thinks it was you who hit her. And well, she didn't buy the excuse she gave. I really meant no offense." Dayu stumbled a little bit from being dropped.

"Yuka can shove it up her ass!" He said trying to cool off and let go of the kid, he really was not to blame if his sister was such a bitch. "Your sister was bitching with her about it yesterday…"

"So you heard her…" Dayu asked not surprised that Inuyasha did not like his sibling, who would if you were accused of hitting your girl. The white haired boy nodded.

"I talked to that Eri girl about helping keep people from pestering her about it. She has enough worries as is, to add another one. So you better not bother…"

"Why would I? She is a really good friend! Besides I told you my sister is nuts."

"I fucking noticed that! To think that I would ever harm Kagome…" His hand for a moment went to the rosary beads that were hidden under his shirt. 

The rosary was her protection, they had kept him from harming her long enough to get to know her. He worried that if he ever turned demon, he might loose all reason and attack her… but he secretly hoped that if she ever became his mate, his youkai side would recognize the bond and spare her. It went against youkai nature to kill one's mate. Dayu noticed that he fingered something under his shirt, in the dim light he could not tell what it was although he supposed it was some kind of necklace.

_'It's odd that Kagome got into a fight… she… doesn't hang around with any of the gangs,'_ Dayu started thinking. _'Some of the other guys from the other gang might have tried to mug her or… could she be the one that escaped the Park Killers? And they are not saying to protect her? It would make sense. That stupid Yuka forgot to tell her not to go through at night. Just in case Kagome is the girl that escaped I better not tell sis or the whole country would find out.'_

"You should tell Kagome-chan not to go about the park at night; it has been dangerous and not just because of the gangs." Inuyasha nodded in agreement, they had already found out the hard way.

"What has been going on?" He asked feigning ignorance, although he was not good at it and the other kid noticed he was trolling for information. Anyway Dayu decided to play along just in case he was right and Kagome was the girl that got away.

"Well, a couple of girls got raped; the guys got beaten until we decided to move in pairs. Although every once in a while the other guys would bother a girl, hope they were not the ones that fought Kagome. They are nasty."

"Whoever they were, they are dead if they try again." He stated firmly and Dayu realized that Inuyasha meant it literally. After seeing him fight, the young man had to admit, he just might be able to do it.

"And, well… the park killer started working in our park…" He watched Inuyasha's reaction and just as he thought he seemed to be aware that Sakura Park had become the 'hunting grounds' as they referred to it on the news. "Actually he started working about the same time than the other gang appeared, my theory is that it is one of them." Now that comment seemed to catch Inuyasha's interest.

"Does anyone else think the same?"

"Naw, maybe a couple of the older guys, Fujimaro included. But the police would not listen to us," he got a raised eyebrow. "They don't think highly of kids opinions. Of course the uniformed cops come and ask if we have seen anything strange, but they really don't listen, actually I think they have not told Nomura-san what we tell them. Thinking it's just because of a territorial war."

"And is it?"

"No, a couple of the girls killed were members of our group," he added sadly. "We really want to catch this guy."

"So why were you alone?" The young hanyou was filing all the information he was obtaining through Dayu. His choice in defending him was proving to have been the correct one.

        Inuyasha realized that no one at the police had mentioned something remotely like what the kid was telling him and yet it seemed very plausible. The killers had been with those who started the war, they moved unnoticed through the park, so they were known to some degree. Only a youkai, a dark priest or Miko could have pulled disappearing acts like those needed to plant the bodies. And Kagome would have sensed them if they were youkai, so that left dark priests or some kind of sorcerers. He would too for that matter or have smelled youki; these guys were human and mingled among human kids, so they probably didn't look that old. He decided to keep this to himself until he could find out more. He wondered if Kojiro would be able to do anything useful with that information.

"I was doing an errand for my mom, and well they had never attacked anyone outside the park before." Inuyasha nodded accepting his answer. "They fucking had to attack when I left my gun at home."

"Gun?"

"Yeah, since they almost killed Jichiro last year all of us have started using guns. He was shot in the head, and barely survived for a while. He is alive now, but he can't do anything by himself anymore. It scared the shit out of us; he used to be Fujimaro's second, and was really against using drugs, his brother had died because of them."

"I see…" those smelly and noisy things. He was probably going to learn more about them than he really wanted. "Why guns?"

"We were also angry, we knew who they were and the police didn't arrest them. They use guns; a knife is no use against a .38 or a .22 rifle."

"No shit, why didn't the police arrest them?" Inuyasha had started to gain some understanding of how the police system worked and found this strange. He wondered what the numbers meant, but figured Kagome could tell him later. He did not want to sound dumb.

"We don't know, and I really can't ask my dad, he is a police man. He'd probably kill me if he knew I have a gun... actually Yuka too since she also owns one." Inuyasha just nodded and wondered if he had already met the man, but decided it was unlikely since there were so many police officers there. Still this kid family name was Ando, and he had met an Ando on Monday. "But well, things work that way. I bet their gang has someone in the police working for them."

"I wouldn't know, but I doubt it. Why didn't you tell him what happened before you got the gun?"  

"Yeah right, he'll forbid me to go out. Besides if I told, I could have gotten the rest of the guys in trouble. We really don't want to fight, we just have to." Inuyasha shrugged at the comment, he really did not understand much about gangs and the loyalty among members. He had always been just himself and was just beginning to learn about companionship and friendship from his pack. "Why would you know if they had someone? Not even our best guys have found out how it is they manage to escape every raid." He was starting to wonder if this guy had contacts with the police, but then, the Higurashis would not be providing for an undercover agent since they wanted that kind of thing kept well away from them.

"They could always trick them into setting up the raid and then moving their stuff when they know it is going to be coming. It's an elementary tactic to get the enemy to do what you want them to instead of what they want, and it isn't that hard to do." Inuyasha offered an opinion; although he usually acted impulsive, he had learned a bit about tactics and strategy when he was a pup. He had also watched from the sidelines more than a few battles to gain more understanding of some of the principles involved in designing the campaigns.

"Hmmm, sounds interesting… Fujimaro might like to know about things like that."

"Has he not studied tactics and the art of war?" Inuyasha inquired surprised, even he had learned a bit about that. He really did not think much of that guy's leadership if he did not even understand the basics. His conscience nagged him a bit and he had to accept that he did not use them much back home, but still, he did know about it.

"Where would he? Actually, where did you? That is something they teach to the military and sometimes the high ranking police officers." His dad had taken several courses through out his career to be able to learn how to plan a good raid. Although his partner Goroko-chan always said he was a natural.

"I did war games as a child… I picked up more later." Inuyasha told him with a shrug, for him it was the most normal thing. "It isn't that hard, besides, if he is going to make any progress he needs to learn quickly, you are on the defensive and you need to regain your advantages back."

Male children from daimyo families in the past were taught about war almost since they were born. He might have been considered a worthless hanyou, but his father was a great Taiyoukai and his mother the daughter of a powerful daimyo, and his grandfather had demanded that he be taught. The old man had even played with him before he died.

Inuyasha was surprised at that memory, he really never thought about his early childhood, when the old man was alive things had not been so bad for him. He never tolerated that others referred to him as a worthless hanyou or an abomination, but then he was really too young to understand. He did not want to remember the few happy times, because he tended to brood about what his life would have been if the old man had not died. In the end those memories were buried deep in his mind and he forgot.

"War games? Where? We usually played to be cops and robbers." Dayu asked really curious, Inuyasha was silent for such a long time that he thought he would not answer. He leaned against the wall of a building since they had stopped walking the moment the white haired young man had grabbed his jersey and not resumed it.

"At my grandfather's knee." Inuyasha finally said, not really looking at the other kid.

"Was he some sort of military guy?" Dayu was still curious; Inuyasha's answer did not really explain why he learned tactics. "Anyway, do you think you could teach some of it to Fujimaro and a few of the guys?"

"He was in a sense," he responded looking away, seemingly distracted at the sound of truck. Dayu did get the hint that talking about the theme was probably not a good memory. "I might." Was his response about teaching the other guy.

_'Never taught anything to anybody and now in less than five days I've been asked twice.'_ He smirked at the irony of it and the huge changes in his life. 

"It must have been interesting, to learn that. Last Friday we won, but things are starting to get really bad, two of our guys died…" He voice not only sounded worried, but also full of regret. 

"How many of your friends were there?" Inuyasha asked curious and also to start analyzing the situation. "Two were killed and how many injured?"

"There were 27, nine of them were girls. Three of the girls were injured; one, Kumiko, is still in the hospital. Two of the guys are wounded too, Anzai is still in critical condition and… well they don't really think he'll make it with that head wound."

"All in all, it's not that bad of a toll. Five wounded, two dead, against four of them and… any idea how many wounded on their side?" The young hanyou asked 'matter of factly' as he analyzed the toll.

"You don't have to sound so callous, all of them are friends!" Dayu said sounding a bit outraged at his tone.

"I'm not being callous. I'm just seeing this as an outsider. You could at least have avoided the girls' wounds. None of you were paying attention to the five people smoking that damn drug under the tree. Damn stupid way to go about it, if you tell me." Continuing to analyze against what he had seen, he believed at least one of the five was specifically aiming for the girls. That one, might have been targeting them to take out his frustration at having lost his victim of choice.

"We were! Sanzo was killed while keeping watch over them, as soon as they got ready to move the mother fuckers just shot him in the head point blank!" His voice denoted great pain and anger. Inuyasha realized the kid might have been a good friend, so against his usual wont, he toned down his next words.

"I'm sorry… but no one would have died if more of you were paying attention to the enemies within your midst."

"So you're saying it's our fault?" Now the anger was directed at the inu hanyou.

_'How can he blame us? He wasn't even there! Or was he?' Dayu thought angry and getting suspicious, the only ones there had been the members of both gangs; if he wasn't with his friends then he was with the others._

"How they hell do you know all of that?" He asked through narrowed eyes, a part of him knew Higurashi-san would not take into her home someone who was using drugs or was a member of a violent gang, but the guy beside him could have fooled her.

"I was there, you just didn't see me," was his response. He knew what direction Dayu's thoughts were going. His would have been going the same way.

"You were? Where? I did a round and called Sanzo to keep an eye on them. I never saw you around."

_'So… he feels responsible for the other kid's death. Well nothing can be changed about that.'_

"The guys were dancing, playing games and skateboarding.  The girls were gossiping and having fun. This Sanzo guy was watching the girls dancing and gossiping with a friend of his. If he had paying attention to them he would be alive and you would never have had to deal with feeling guilty for his death."

"You still have not told me where you were. As the only other people there were the guys from Takeshi's group."

"Wrong, they were not the only ones. None of you looked up; you only looked within your normal visual plane.  I wasn't on the ground." He corrected the kid, he really did not think much of the way they organized themselves.

"So it was you on the tree?" The young man was clearly surprised. "I thought I saw something red there, but when I looked again there was nothing. You're with them," he accused full of hatred, and moved slightly away, looking weary, even if Inuyasha had saved him those kinds of tricks had been done before.

"No, I'm not. I was tracking the ones Kagome got into a fight with.  The trail led to a small group of five that sat under a tree smoking that drug and getting high off of it. There's where I lost it."

"Well... they do get in fights with the girls e... wait a sec, what does a drug have to do with letting you track?" That sounded so strange, how did he learn to track and why? 

"The damn drug covered it over and made me sneeze." He responded truthfully, somehow it did not occur to him that tracking by scent would sound strange to the other boy.

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"I track by scent as well as sight and sound, and just discovered Friday that I'm allergic to the fucking drug." That last part was admitted ruefully.

Inuyasha still could not believe that his demon blood had defects, but he was discovering in this time that youkai were not perfect. Dayu was torn between gaping and laughing, the allergy was funny and he was the first he ever heard of someone being allergic to dope. But he did not really believe the part of him tracking by scent.

"Oh come on what do you think I am, stupid? Only animals track by scent, we humans have bad noses. Or at least that's what my dad says."

"I track better than a dog can.  I've proved it to those guys at the university Monday." He bragged, and since he really had proof that the humans of the time could understand he sounded even cockier than his usual self.

"Oh come on you're teasing me!  Dad works with k9 in narcotics and well no one beats those dogs. Rurouni has proved that several times." Dayu stated and saw Inuyasha shrug indifferently.

"I beat Rurouni and all his pack on Monday." Inuyasha said to himself almost too low for the other kid to hear, but he did and raised his eyebrow puzzled. It was his problem if he did not believe him, then he changed the subject back to the war. He needed to find more information about the gang the killers seemed to be part of, besides he really did not like talking about himself. "Look, Friday I had a clue something was up more than ten minutes before they opened fire."

"How could you? None of us did, and we have been around those guys for a long time. In fact none of us really believed it would escalate to an all out war. Weapons were more of a precaution and a way to keep things from going too far. They backed up whenever they saw us armed well enough to match them. I just don't know why they finally attacked." This last was said more to himself than to the white haired young man.

"I was up the three they were sitting by. I arrived there before them and since I didn't feel like being seen, I went up. I heard two of them talking about attacking.  The fucking war startled me and I had to leave shortly after that so that Kagome could patch me up. I heard them talking about bringing more guys in with more guns. It was cryptic, but it was clear that they were being aggressive."

"You got hurt?" Now he sounded worried, and with some disbelief as Inuyasha seemed healthy enough.

"Hai, only a scratch though. But I couldn't stay longer, besides the damn drug gives me a headache from hell." He said disgruntled, he could have probably caught the killers if the fucking stuff had not cloyed his nostrils.

"Anyway I still can't believe that you track, it's not something you hear about often."

"It's what I do." Inuyasha said very matter of factly.

"That's what you do?" He had a very puzzled look on his face

_'Does he mean that is what he does for a living? He can't be that much older than me… 18 at the most although I doubt it.'_

"Hai, I track," Inuyasha responded simply, like it was some every day occurrence.

"Are you some sort of hunter?" He was still intrigued, hunting in his day an age was mostly done as a sport. It was usually expensive and did require the use of guns, which Inuyasha had already told him he disliked. 

"You could say that." He admitted without offering any more information. He had hunted for food back home and he also hunted for Naraku and the assortment of demons that ended possessing a piece of the Shikon no Tama. So his answer was true.   

"How come you were able to hunt? There is nothing in Tokyo for that, nothing to hunt in a city."

"I'm not from around here."

"If you're not from around Tokyo then, how did you meet the Higurashis?"

"Kagome got lost while on the woods," he said with a sigh. He realized he would probably have to offer more information about himself than he had already done. He really did not like the idea much, but there was nothing he could really exchange in return for what he wanted to find out about the gangs. "I found her or vice versa... I wasn't in very good shape at the time and she was in more trouble, than just being lost. So she helped me and I helped her. In the end she brought me here, I just arrived Friday and I'm still getting used to this place."

"You had never been to a city before?"

"Not that I recall… I remember I was born in Kyushu*, though."

"Wow! Where did you live then?" Dayu asked curiously.

"In a forest," Inuyasha said. The other kid raised an eyebrow and scratched his head looking puzzled.

"You mean in a town near the…"

"No, I mean in the woods." Inuyasha interrupted  

"No town?" Dayu was incredulous; he really could not believe that.

"What part of forest don't you understand?" He started to sound bit annoyed.

"No electricity?" He really sounded in a bit of a shock, as he could not picture a life without the modern conveniences. He was a city guy having nothing to do with nature; except for cutting the grass of his home's garden. He had never even gone camping. 

"No." Inuyasha responded shaking his head at the odd expression on Dayu's face, he could not really pinpoint what it meant. "No running water either before you even think of asking about it."

"NO VIDEO GAMES!" He exclaimed and this time the young inu hanyou realized his expression was a mixture of disbelief and horror.

_'What can be that terrible about not having video games? Sota was equally shocked about that.'  Inuyasha scratched his head puzzled._

"Actually I've been wondering what the heck those are." He said allowing his tone to sound puzzled and had to hide a smile as Dayu almost keeled over in shock.

        The Ando boy could not picture a life where video games did not exist, as there had been one sort of games or another since he was born, and his father still owned an Atari from the time before he was born! And with no electricity or running water, Inuyasha sounded like some sort of hermit. No wonder he was so good at fighting, there was probably nothing better to do than practice all day. He had to admit though that for a guy with no contact with modern things he had learned to use a skateboard faster than many who had seen them around all their lives.

"My god, poor you! No wonder you're so good at fighting, you were missing the greatest things in life!" Inuyasha looked skeptical at that, those video game thingies could not be all that good. For him, a nice dawn or sunset from his favorite branch on the Go-Shimboku or running as fast as he could through his forest just for the joy of it, where among the greatest things in life. "But we can solve that," Dayu went on saying, "drop by my place anytime and I'll show you." 

"Sure, Sota wants to teach me too; anyway I think I better walk with you to your house. Those guys might come back." 

"Thanks, eight were a tad too many for my tastes," he said as they started walking again. "Now… Sota has a play station… I'll call and see what stuff he has; kiddy things are no fun… I'll lend you some of mine. Let's see… resident evil is a cool one, lots of freaks and monsters to kill…" 

"I've met enough monsters in real life, not sure what to think of them in a game."

"There are no real life monsters. They are only tales to scare us as children and get us to behave." Dayu states and Inuyasha just grinned, he would really be surprised if he found out that he was an inu hanyou and a couple elderly people walking in front of them were actually hawk youkai. Not to mention a weasel hanyou on the other side of the street. The hawks were somewhat amused by the comment, but they did not say anything.

"I don't know, being nearly eaten by a bear isn't pleasant and I know a lot of people consider wild boars to be pretty nasty. They are interesting to hunt, and they are really dangerous opponents."

"But those are wild beasts, they are not really evil. But… you were almost eaten?" Dayu ogled while Inuyasha snickered wickedly.

"True, a couple times, when I was a p… child."

"Man that must have been scary."

"Aa it was. I've been in the wilderness since I was five; it was bound to happen sooner or later." He said as some memories from his childhood when he was still too small to defend himself from humans and wild beasts popped into his mind. So he added, "There are also evil people. Some of them are real monsters." 

"Gods I can't believe that. You were there alone? Since you were five?"

"Aa, it can be pretty nice sometimes, more peaceful than a city, I…" he stopped himself as he was about to say that he actually missed being back home, even if there were some things he liked about Kagome's time, the forest had been his home for a long time.

"Sota is not a bad player, but with Higurashi-san there I think he doesn't have anything interesting." Dayu changed the subject when he realized Inuyasha was not going to finish what he was about to say. He was really puzzled about the other boy, his story just seemed so weird.

"You would be surprised by her open mindedness." Inuyasha snickered and grinned quite wickedly thinking about what happened with Kagome.

"I didn't mean that, she just doesn't like violence much." Dayu said remembering what had happened to her husband and how that had affected the family.

"Well… she likes me, or she would not have taken me into her home."

"Yeah… if I'm to believe Yuka then you're violent among other things. And I have to agree that some humans are monsters, Spiky's gang leader is a monster all right," Dayu said.

"I'm not evil or cruel, like that spiky kid, and being violent has kept me alive." He stated and decided not to tell Dayu all the different types of monsters he had encountered in his life, some of them quite human. 

"I can believe you're not cruel or evil dude, someone else would have killed those guys today." He agreed, and the young hanyou just shrugged again. He really did not like killing humans unless it was absolutely necessary.

"No point in killing them.  I just had to teach them a small lesson about picking their targets, although killing them would have been easier." He stated nonchalantly since that was really the case.

"It would?" To the Ando boy it seemed he had ogled more than he had in his life during his conversation with Inuyasha.

"It's easier to rip out a throat than it is to knock some one out.  If I'm not careful I could kill them on accident and that was not really my aim. It would have been bad." Dayu shuddered, the guy talked about killing like he had experience at doing it. 

_'Of course if he hunted for food, he's probably used to killing animals.' The young man thought._

"Of course it would, killing is bad…" Dayu began.

"Killing isn't bad, the predator kills its prey, and it is a fact of life for the most part. Sometimes it's either you or them." Inuyasha explained as if it were self-evident.

"In the woods maybe, but here in the city it is bad. And yes I get some of your meaning none of us like the idea of killing, but it is either that or be sent six feet under."

"I don't think your situation reached that point yet, but if you don't start planning and organizing it'll be." Dayu did not like the subject and decided to change to something less violent.

"Anyway, if you want I'll show you around and also all the stuff there is to do in a city. Been to the movies yet?"

"No," Inuyasha replied, glad he finally knew what the heck movies were. 

"Great! There are a few good ones showing, you might want to ask for permission and we could go on Saturday after school."

"Kagome and her Ofukuro are teaching me more about living in a city.  And I don't need permission.  Higurashi-sama isn't like that."

"Wow, what I would do to trade my parents for her! I have to ask for permission. They usually grant it unless Yuka is being annoying."

"Well, she knows I can take care of myself and Kagome too. But I think Saturday might be spoken for already though, Kagome has to make up her mind." Inuyasha seriously considered taking him up on it since he was quite informative, but Shippou came first. As pack leader he had to be responsible for the pup.

"About?" Dayu figured it was a date or something like that.

"Whether or not to pick up a friend." He responded cryptically, Dayu had stopped in front of a two-storied house with a nice garden in the front. He guessed that was his home, the scent from his sister was present.

"Ah ok, well she has my phone so you can tell me if you can make it. This is my place want to come in for a soda or something?" Dayu wanted to extend the conversation and get to know this guy better.

"Ah… no thanks, I think I better go back to the shrine." Inuyasha said not really wanted to deal with as many people as there were scents for in the house.

"Really, come in, we'll play something on the play station." Dayu pressed a little. The guy was really interesting to talk to even if he did get the impression he did not talk much. His dialect was a little strange too.

"Dayu? Is that you? Mama is not going to like that it took you so long to do her errands." Yuka's voice was heard from the second floor window. The young man saw his white haired companion flinch, and look inquiringly at him. Then he remembered, Inuyasha might not want to deal with Yuka since she believed he was capable of harming Kagome.

"Yeah that's Yuka. You know how to get back?"

"Yeah, I just have to follow my own scent back." He said his ears flattened because of Yuka's yelling.

"If you say so, anyway, I won't be going to the park tomorrow, but maybe on Friday, so why don't you drop by so I can introduce you to the guys? The way things are I don't think they are going to let you close unless someone introduces you."

"Ok, I'll see you then or… have Kagome call you." He added the last not really used to the new ways of communication people of the future had.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	18. Chapter 18

**Present Time.******

**Inuyasha Fanfiction**

**By alandrem**

**Chapter 18**

**Disclaimer:** Blah, Blah, Blah. Same as chapter one.

**Author Note: **Ok, on this chapter there are going to be some mentions of sex and rape and the damage it does, this is one of the reasons the rating went up. It is not overly descriptive, but telosphilos and I deemed it would work with were we're going with the fic.

Thanks again to my editors evercool resurrected and Naoko Cat Girl

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Asami watched him go and decided to get Kagome so they could talk. Her daughter was in her room trying to work on one of her many extra credit assignments, without much success, as there were a lot of things on her mind, when she found her.  

"Would you like to join me for some dessert dear?  We could go out if you would like."  She asked gently.  

"Dessert sounds fine, but can I take a rain check on going out?  I get the feeling I'm not going to want people to overhear you chewing me out."  Kagome said with a resigned sigh.

"Honey, I'm not going to chew you out, but I do want to know why you went off on him like that; as well as discuss matters pertaining to his proposal and how you want to handle that."  Asami wished getting her daughter to talk frankly with her was as simple as getting Inuyasha to do the same. She was sure Kagome had been keeping a lot of her worries quiet lately to avoid distressing her. "I went and got ice cream today.  Let's make sundaes or something to celebrate ok? Even if it began with a rocky start, it is still a happy occasion." Kagome had to smile at that comment; her mother always found the positive side of things, and it was indeed a happy occasion, one of the most important of her life. "And, really, I'm not angry with you, I just want to know what's going on."

"Ok, how can I pass up on an ice cream sundae?"  Kagome said as she got up and followed her mother down the stairs. Asami and Kagome took their ice cream sundaes outside to sit under the Go-Shimboku tree.  

"I'm glad it's a warm night.  I do not want to have to worry about Sota or Jii-chan listening in." She stressed, knowing that those two were quite nosy and prone to spying to satisfy their interest. "I suspect Sota might have heard a bit of your interview with the police and I don't want to make him too curious."  Asami tried to start the ball rolling using small talk. 

"I guess so; I was surprised he did not ask me about the bruise on my face. Knowing him it's rather strange. And tonight he seemed well aware who Lieutenant Watanabe was." Kagome commented thoughtfully. Actually, Sota always asked whenever she ended up sporting a bruise or a scratch, knowing it usually had something to do with shard hunting and fighting demons. He always wanted her to tell him what 'adventures' she and Inuyasha encountered in the past.

"You can count on Sota to find things out," Asami said with a gentle motherly smile, her youngest was just too inquisitive for his sake sometimes. "Don't really know how he does it though."

"Neither do I… just like Emi, she put two and two together and figured it out quite easily. I'm surprised the other girls didn't," she sounded puzzled. "Anyway, Inuyasha said something to her yesterday; and whatever it was got her off my back and she's been redirecting Yuka's attention away from us." She paused and frowned thinking of her old friend, she was always a bit bossy but it was strange how she had taken an incredible dislike for the young hanyou when they had not even met before. Kagome continued with a sigh, "I think Yuka partially believes Inuyasha hit me or something. She has a lot of animosity towards him and keeps trying to push me at Hojou along with Arumi, but Arumi is just plain clueless." Now her tone denoted annoyance at her friends, in the dim light from the lamps, and Asami could see it also reflected on her face.

"I see…" Ok, so the things that bothered her were starting to come out. She knew that oblivious boy was going to be part of the problem. "What do you think of Hojou?  He seems like a nice boy, but not very sensible to me."  

"He is a nice guy, but, he is TOO nice." Kagome stressed that, nice was ok, but he overdid it most of the times. Yuck! "He has the backbone of a jellyfish as far as I can tell and I don't really like that." She sounded a bit disgusted. 

_'Of course after meeting Inuyasha there is no point of comparison, even if he most of the times is rather selfish and insensitive, he can still manage to be sweet and caring on occasions.'_  Kagome thought and a dreamy expression crossed her face. She was so happy he chose her over Kykyou, and for the rest of their lives to boot.

"I also can't believe how someone with grades as high as his is unable to see through Jii-chan's ridiculous lies…  I wouldn't mind being his friend since he is a decent person, but I really don't want to date him."  Her voice sounded again a bit disgusted at the prospect, especially since she had already dated him before.

"Do you feel like your friends are leading him on somehow, and propping up some sort of fiction that you want to date him?" Asami asked frowning slightly. 

Peer pressure was always something to worry about with young people. They might push Kagome too hard, and she was not free anymore. Besides, Inuyasha was still too insecure and had lived such a lonely life, he would not understand that her daughter might feel she had no choice but to comply with her friends. That could lead to a lot of troubles for the young couple, if she had understood right; the commitment was for the rest of their lives and could not be undone. Hanyous and their mates lived long lives, so there was a long time to keep grudges created by misunderstandings, and she knew both were prone to do just that. Their quarrel in the afternoon was proof enough.

"Yes," Kagome agreed with a sigh. "They have set me up on a couple dates with him; I usually try to refuse but… Arrgg! They agree without asking me about it first!" She was more than a little peeved about that. "I keep trying to get him to go out with someone else without explaining about Inuyasha, but he keeps taking it wrong.  I'm starting to think he's rather stupid for some things." She said a bit exasperated at the dense young man. 

"Well… he seems rather oblivious to the fact that your friends are the ones interested in starting a relationship, not you. But then sometimes people don't see what they don't want to." Her daughter looked at her surprised since that was probably it. 

"I don't want to hurt him Mama; I don't think it's fair. So, I usually went out with him because it would be rude to stand him up and well… for something fun to do to take my mind off of our stuff in the past, or when I was really pissed at Inuyasha." She admitted a bit chagrined, the young woman didn't like to say words like that in front of her mother, but there was really no other way to explain how the young hanyou made her feel at times. Angry didn't even begin to cover that. "Inuyasha does have a way of pissing me off often."

"I can see that he would," she had to smile a bit. He had little social skills and both were too stubborn. It was really a wonder they had fallen in love in the first place. "Darling I think you are going to have to hurt Hojou's feelings. He wants a girlfriend, but you already have someone. And telling him that, is the only way he might leave you alone." Asami finally said after thinking things over a bit. "He will get over it in time, and may still want to be friends.  If you let your friends keep leading him on, it will only hurt everyone in the end. Accepting Inuyasha's proposal changes your life even more than it was."

She went on explaining some of her reservations; Kagome was still a teen regardless of how mature she thought her eldest daughter was. She was going to miss an important part of growing up, which was getting to know boys and date. But Asami also understood the deep bond Kagome and Inuyasha shared, and it was not just teen infatuation, it went much deeper than that; their souls were bonded. And even though she possessed no real spiritual powers, she could see it. Kagome needed to be a bit drastic, and not just with poor Hojou, but with Yuka too in order to avoid misunderstandings in her new relationship.

"I know." She agreed with a resigned sigh knowing her mother was right no matter how she had wanted to avoid that. Yuka had been her best friend for... ages it seemed.

"I think you also have to tell them that Inuyasha is your boyfriend, I suppose you have not." She paused and saw Kagome nod once confirming it. "I don't think it is wise to mention he is your intended yet… but… you can't hide him anymore, him being a hanyou from 500 years in the past is not reason enough now. I think he has proved, at least to my satisfaction, that he can adapt if he wants to."

"He has, hasn't he?" Kagome mused aloud; she was really surprised at how he was handling living in the future among all the things he most certainly found strange. She could even say frightening, not that he would admit it to anyone, not even himself.

"I suppose you didn't think he could."

"No," she agreed, shaking her head, still bemused by the hanyou's change. "He always seemed so stubborn and set on things… at first I thought he couldn't change, but he has been doing it slowly since I met him the first time."

"Darling, Inuyasha is highly adaptable. Actually, I have never encountered someone with his ability before… he does it unconsciously most of the times. Besides, if he wasn't, you can be sure he would have died a long time ago. It is one of his 'secret weapons'; so secret I don't think even he is really aware of what he does. He is also very intelligent," she said and paused, then added an after thought, "I wonder what his IQ is… at least 140… hmm… remind me to test him once his reading skills are better."

"Mama," Kagome said with a giggle as her mother had turned to professional mode almost on a dime. "He is not one of your patients… or is he?"

"No, he's not. But I sometimes wonder how much psychological damage he has suffered… it is something that worries me about your relationship with him, even if I know he is not a bad kid… he… keeps too much pent up inside. I worry about what would happen if he explodes."

"He turns full youkai," was Kagome's answer.

"He what?"

"He turns full youkai. It is sort of a defense mechanism. When he is too overwhelmed in a fight and his life is threatened, his anger eats him and he transforms if Tetsusaiga is not by his side." She shivered a bit remembering those times he had lost it. The young woman had really feared not just for their lives, but for his sanity too. "He looses his mind and can't tell between friend or foe… He… he goes into a killing rage. And it tortures his soul when we manage to bring him back and he realizes what he has done. This is because of his mixed blood, and why he needs to have Tetsusaiga with him all the time; it seals his youkai blood."

"Oh my God! Poor boy, it must feel like a curse to him." Asami exclaimed, seeing the pained and worried expression on her daughter's face.

"In a way it is, although he doesn't talk about it… I have seen how much it hurts him to mindlessly destroy life… and I know he is afraid that one day he might kill us, even if he has mastered Tetsusaiga now." After saying this, both women remained silent for a moment, each with their own worries, until Asami finally spoke.

"Kagome, I would like to treat him. I think I might be able to help Inuyasha cope with some of the things that plague his mind. Do you think he would accept?"

"I don't know mama, but he has already talked to you about things I would not have dreamed he would tell anyone, so, he just might accept." Kagome ventured thoughtfully. "You'll have to explain what therapy is though." Asami just nodded, mulling things up, she had already offered an ear to his troubles and a solution. He might just accept.

To Kagome, it was clear that she had managed to gain his trust faster than anyone would have thought possible. And she knew of her mother's reputation for being able to handle some very difficult cases. There were a lot of troubled kids that owed her a chance at a better life. A few still came back to visit and show her their families, and how well they were doing after they finally left treatment. If anyone was able to help her hanyou it was her mother. Then, true to their female nature, Asami jumped back to the first topic they were discussing.

"They need to understand you have a stable relationship, and respect it." Kagome looked at her not comprehending what she was talking about until she went on. "That is what good friends should do."

"You're right of course," she agreed with a sigh. They were back to the girls. Good, she did not like to talk about Inuyasha turning demon. Besides, her mother was indeed right that she had to make the girls understand that she was capable of making her own decisions. "I don't like it, but I plan on dealing with it once and for all the next time it comes up." Kagome attacked her ice cream with her spoon.  She made several lovely slices in it before deciding to take a bite. "In some ways," she began saying thoughtfully, "I feel like my friends here are so immature, and that goes double when you add boys into the mix."  

"That is because you are an adult and they are still children."  Asami told her daughter as Kagome looked at her in surprise.  It was how the young woman saw things herself, even if she sometimes fought with herself to remain just a simple Jr. High girl. She had never expected her mother to see it the same way. "Back in the past you are an adult Miko, carrying adult responsibilities." Asami paused to make her point. 

Ever since her daughter had started traveling to the past, she had investigated some of the customs of the time, to get a clearer idea of what she faced there and what was expected of Kagome. She wanted to be able to offer help and advice that would be of use in the Sengoku Jidai period. Adulthood was reached at a much younger age for both boys and girls. A girl Kagome's age was usually already married and with at least one kid, if not more.

A human boy Inuyasha's age… they had found out that his reincarnation would have turned 16 the day Kagome was attacked. And for all modern things they were going to take that date as his 'official' birthday, and what a way to spend one's birthday. Inuyasha was old enough to search for a suitable wife and start a family, by human standards. He could have joined any samurai army, pledge service to any daimyo, or settle in any land that was free to farm. The hanyou was also the son of nobility, so he could have received lands to oversee by his parents. She was not really sure what his responsibilities would be by youkai standards though.

She was glad that Kagome was a passing for a Miko, a maiden dedicating her life to the spiritual path. It was the reason she guessed her daughter was still untouched back then. She was a pretty, knowledgeable, healthy, and strong young woman; and many a man would like to have an addition such as her to his household. Love was not as important back then when marriage was discussed. Also, the fact that she traveled with Inuyasha might give the impression that she was already taken, and she guessed few humans would be crazy enough to fight the young inu hanyou. In the back of her mind, there was also the worry that mating with him would hinder her daughter's spiritual powers, Mikos were never to marry unless they renounced to being that. But it was also true that Kagome's powers had nothing to do with training, and as far as they all could tell, she just had them.

"I suspect the fact you are a Miko is the only reason they have not tried to find a way to marry you off yet. And, with what you have told me, I'm sure Inuyasha would not have been considered for that."

"No," she responded with a sad sigh, "he would not, because of his demon blood... But some youkai seem to assume I'm already his mate, and now I know that is because of the pack." Asami just nodded in agreement. "Although the people of the village seem to have begun to accept him… or at least get used to his presence," she added as an after thought.

"As far as I'm concerned, all the time you have spent back there has matured you into an adult.  You tend to revert a little when you get a chance to get out from under those responsibilities for a time, but not very often."

"The girls usually have something to do with that." The young woman admitted, chagrined

"I can see that," Asami agreed with a slight smile. Peer pressure again. "But you being more mature; is part of the reason why I am not flipping out about all of the pack stuff and the engagement." She said as her small smile turned mischievous; she was sure her daughter had been thinking that she was acting odd. Kagome returned the smile, finally understanding. "I won't pretend I don't have any reservations about it, I am you mother after all, and I love you. But since I see you as my adult child, I have to know when to step aside."

"I didn't know you thought about it that way mama.  It is the way I see myself now…" she made a pause to eat some more of her sundae before it melted. "But… this mess is so bizarre… I didn't expect you or anyone else to really see it like that. Who would believe I do the things I do back there anyway? I can barely believe them myself and I live them everyday."

"I think aside from the family, Lieutenant Watanabe probably would." Asami began saying thoughtfully; Kagome's situation was unique. "He has demon blood. On a side note, I think you should talk to Inuyasha about him later if he feels like it," her daughter just nodded. "It was hard to believe for all of us too. If I had not seen him come through the door that time to get you, and actually touched his furry ears… I don't think I would have believed it."

"Yeah, it was quite a shock wasn't it?" The young Miko said with a smile and a giggle. Her mother had latched to Inuyasha's ears without so much as a 'by your leave', and then Sota had wanted to do the same. The poor hanyou had been quite annoyed and surprised.

"It was dear. I just want you to remember that I will accept you decisions because I know you'd always do your best to do the right thing. I might drop a hint or two there, but in the end it is still your decision."

"Thanks for your trust mama," Kagome was moved by her acceptance, and didn't quite know what else to say so she went on. "I can see what you mean. When I am here, I tend to relax and act more like other kids my age, or at least try to," Kagome said thoughtfully. "I miss being able to do that back there, all I wanted was to be just a normal Jr. High girl."  

"I can see that, and empathize with you honey. But I guess in this case we can't change fate. I also think there's a lot depending on all of you and the results of this quest."

"No, I don't think we can." The young woman responded thoughtfully, "and it seems that way, but I really never dwell on that… I don't think the others do either… it… frightens me, and I think it scares them too." She then went on with something else that was bothering her and that wasn't such a touchy subject. "I'm not sure how the chance of being a normal teen will have to change when we bring Shippou back and start acting as his parents… actually I'm a bit confused about that."

"What do you mean? Maybe I can help you."

"It's… strange… I feel like there is some sort of subtle difference between being the pack leaders and assuming the responsibility of raising an orphaned member, and actually being his parents."

"How so darling?" Now that was interesting, and she got an inkling about that, something to do with canine behavior. But wild life behavioral patterns were not her specialty, even if she found some interesting, good Ph.D. material, if she ever decided to go for it.

"I'm not really sure; it's just a weird feeling. I might ask Inuyasha about it later, but I suspect he does not know either. Anyway, by our standards in this time, and even by demon standards in the past, we are too young to be his 'parents'."

"I think it might have something to do with duty, but I'm just guessing so I'm not really sure. I think… it is your responsibility to provide food, shelter and training. But being a parent is more than that, you don't just provide for the needs of the body, anyone can do that, a parent will also nurture the heart, the mind and the soul, not that it always is so. I think Inuyasha might have been speaking of the pack providing for the physical needs."

"I think I see what you mean… but… that seems a bit cold. Shippou is too warm and cute… you can't help but love him. But… we allowed him get a bit wild and have not been disciplining him or teaching him the way we should. Little or not, he can be quite a handful to deal with as he usually does what he wants. How I wish we had known sooner that we were neglecting our responsibility towards him." 

"Well, you know now.  There is nothing to do to change the past; you can only try to make things better now. My reservations about that deal more with what sort of parents will you make than anything else."

"Hmmm… I really don't know." Kagome said thoughtfully. "Although sometimes I think Inuyasha needs a parent more than Shippou, judging by the way he acts," She paused to finish her sundae. "Thanks for the advice you gave me earlier, I think that might help a lot. I'll tell Inuyasha when we have time to talk, even if I still have my reservations that he'll be any of help on the discipline department."

"Well, he is aware he has that responsibility now, so things might change even if he doesn't have a clue how to go about it. Anyway, parenting has a lot of pitfalls that can sneak up on you. None of us parents had really a clue how to raise a child, but most of us like to think we managed. You can always ask me for help if you need it and advice… Your aunt Rin called today…"

"Really?" Kagome interrupted delighted to hear from her; the were not really blood relations, but she loved them just as much and in a way they had become closer to them, than her father's brothers. Her mother was an only child. "How is she? And Aiko? I suspect Nouru is still as stubborn as always… It's been AGES since we last saw them."

"I've seen Rin every once in a while, and they are all fine. I talked to her about this and she wanted me to offer you her help too." 

"You told her? Mama she might believe we're going nuts!" Kagome exclaimed with a groan, although Rin had been her mother's best friend since she could remember. "What would uncle Sessho think of us?"

"Actually Rin understands the situation better than you might think, certainly more than I thought." There was an odd tone on her mother's voice… like… she had mixed feelings about that.

"Aunt Rin knows about modern youkai?" Kagome was really surprised to hear about this, something told her she was not going to like the answer.

"Yes, she does." Asami said a bit of anger and hurt reflecting on her voice. "Your aunt Rin actually knows a good deal about youkai, being that she is mated to one…" 

"What? Uncle Sessho is a youkai? But… I never sensed him… is she youkai also?" She asked, a foreboding feeling making her shiver a bit.

"Yes, he is a youkai, but your aunt is human. She volunteered to baby-sit so that Shippou could play with Aiko.  She explained some things on the phone, but she said she could not explain all, so I'm going to a sort of orientation meeting on Friday where I'm supposed to get filled in on the modern demon world." Asami paused expecting Kagome to ask questions or start rambling, but her daughter was speechless, eyes wide and looking like she was having trouble digesting the news. "Rin expects it to last about all day, I'm afraid I showed her a bit of the family temper for not telling me about her family sooner." The young Miko's eyes were wide with surprise; she would never have suspected that her lovable aunt Rin knew about demons. 

"What else was she hiding about her family?"  She asked through narrowed eyes, in the pit of her stomach a growing suspicion began building. And the young Miko did not like the feeling at all.

"Your aunt Rin is actually over five hundred years old…"

"What?!" Kagome's head began spinning.

_'It can't be! The name and the age are too much of a coincidence. Oh dear Kami don't make it her… that'll mean HE is still around!'_ A cold shiver ran down her spine, these were not good news._ 'Inuyasha is not going to like it! He might even try to fight him again.'_ Her fear and worry showed through.

"What is wrong darling?" Asami asked worried.

"I have a bad feeling about this." She said in a low hoarse voice. "But please go on, I have to hear it all before I make a conclusion." Another shiver ran down her spine, but the fear was more for Inuyasha's sake than her own.

"I'm afraid your feeling is partly right." Her mother said with sigh, Kagome left the remaining sundae on the bench and shot to her feet to begin pacing nervously. "She is mated to the current Demon Lord of the West Lands…"

"Sesshomaru! He is here!" Kagome interrupted sounding very frightened. "Where's Inuyasha? Does he know? Is he carrying Tetsusaiga?" She spoke in a hurry, her words tumbling upon themselves. "Oh Kami no!"

"Yes, he knows his brother is still around and in a powerful position. Inuyasha went to the park to see if he could track the killers. Don't worry about him being in any threat from Sessho."

"Sessho? Uncle Sessho? One of Papa's best friends?" Kagome asked her mother stopping her frantic pacing to stare at her in utter disbelief. Her brain had not connected Sesshomaru with her aunt's husband.

"Yes the same, your Papa knew he was a youkai, and both of them put a spell on our family to keep you and the rest of us from connecting them to the people you know in the past." The young Miko was speechless, something did not fit in. "They have made certain not to come over ever since you were pulled down the well the first time.  Rin told me that your powers have increased so much, that by now, you would easily see through Sessho's concealing spell.

_'Oh Kami-sama, Kami-sama.'_ Kagome repeated in her mind over and over again like a mantra. She heard her mother's words, but she could not really assimilate them.

"I have to admit the spell worked, since even hearing Inuyasha mention his family name was Shirosenshi I did not make the connection until I read what was in the manila folder he gave me." Her daughter just looked at her and she knew it was really hard to accept all this. "I think they were wrong to have kept the truth hidden, but it is over and done with now." Kagome felt rather ill and hugged herself. Asami stood and gently moved her paralyzed, and shaking daughter back to the bench where they sat together, she held her in a loose comforting embrace until she calmed a bit.

"He's been waiting to get Inuyasha; he's always wanted to kill him because he is a hanyou and because their father gave him Tetsusaiga." She said in a small voice.

"Sessho knows you and where we live Kagome, he even knows when Inuyasha came the first time, and he has not come back since then… It has been five hundred years or so for him, people change in time, and that too applies to demons. If he had wanted to kill Inuyasha and take the katana, he would have done that some time ago don't you think?" She said, hoping logic would help calm her frightened daughter. 

_'Uncle Sessho is actually Sesshomaru? I find that really hard to believe.'_ The young woman thought, trying to follow the logic her mother had started, then she went on comparing the two personalities she knew_. 'Sesshomaru is a rather closed, cold, cruel and has tried to murder me as a side benefit to killing his brother.  Uncle Sessho, on the other hand, is kind, gentle, laughs a lot when he is among friends or family, and has been nothing but good to us.' _Kagome's mind whirled with all the memories of both personalities._ 'Some articles in the paper described him as a rather ruthless and cunning businessman, always knowing where to strike his victim… that fits with the Sesshomaru we know… but business or politics are the only places where he is ever considered that. Could five hundred years really change him that much? I'm not sure I can accept that.'_

"You really believe he changed don't you?"  Asami nodded. "I suppose Rin is actually the same little girl that followed him around everywhere?"

"Yes, she is. Time and being mated to a human has done a lot to change him into a better person." Asami explained and paused to let that comment sink in. "Rin says he very much regrets the way he treated his little brother and that he really did not understand much of anything until claiming Rin made him have to radically reexamine his beliefs." Again, another pause; she wanted to make sure Kagome was listening and having time to assimilate what she was saying, it would make things easier. "He went through the same problems his own father had to defend his mate and his son. Sessho had to fight with all his might to defend Rin and his hanyou children from harm. It really made him empathize with Inuyasha's situation and work to change the world."

"Understanding Inuyasha and actually trying to change things? That sure does not sound like it's him." Kagome interrupted.

"With what you both have told me about him, I suppose it sounds rather farfetched. But both of them are in large part responsible for the peace we now enjoy and the integration of demons into human society." Asami went on ignoring her daughter's questions; they would be answered as she went on with the story. "Ever since the great demon war, three hundred years ago, things have been relatively peaceful and the youkai who refused to integrate or at least leave the humans alone were driven into what is now called the Untamed Lands.  Officially, that is where Inuyasha has been living for the past ten years as far as modern youkai are concerned.  It works as a cover story for both of you since they are practically stuck in the Feudal Era there."

"There is a place where people still live like in the Sengoku Jidai? Where? I haven't heard about anything of the sort." She finally said after a long silence while she tried to assimilate what her mother told her. It was hard, a war among demons who wanted to live peacefully with humans? And they won?

'I would have thought the majority of demons would have been against that kind of alliance, judging from what I've seen in the Sengoku Jidai. But I guess even demons get tired of fighting and not all of them are evil, no matter what some think.'

"It's not actually a physical place as far as I understand… it's sort of another dimension or something like that. But youkai and humans are in a perpetually unchanged era. I'm sure Rin will explain in more detail Friday."

"I would really like to know how Sesshomaru and Rin got together." She asked her mother instead, knowing the explanation about that place would have to wait; it had raised her curiosity. "As far as I have seen back then it doesn't seem like it is ever going to happen. What with Sesshomaru proclaiming he hates humans? And why do you say that Inuyasha has been living there ten years instead of longer?"

"You remember Ryoutou and Itami?"

"Yes," she responded sadly. They had been like family until they had died the year before. The couple didn't have any kids and they had doted on both her and Sota.

"They had a son named Inuyasha who disappeared in the untamed lands when he was five." Kagome looked surprised at that comment. "They were also the reincarnations of his real parents."

_'By Kami!__ This is starting to be more confusing by the minute! But I can remember him now! We used to play together when we were kids, and… he looked almost exactly like Inuyasha looked when I saw his reflection on that pond long ago! But why didn't I remember this before? Was it because of the spell?'_

"I… I remember him now… but not before."

"That is the spell's doing. They made us forget about him and anything that might endanger your quest for the Shikon no Kakera." Asami said slowly, she was still a bit pissed at having been kept in the dark. "Rin says the missing boy was Inuyasha's reincarnation from the time he spent dead against the Go-Shimboku tree, but that the child ceased to exist in order for the well to work once he was no longer sealed. Since the times line up and Ryoutou and Itami were the reincarnations of his parents the last time around, Inuyasha has a real identity here and a good cover story for the intervening years. He can live here if he chooses after the jewel pieces are collected."

"Oh my, I guess that makes sense. I'm going to have to think about that later, this is getting too complicated Mama.

"You tell me darling, it is really confusing. Itami and Ryoutou had specified that if Inuyasha was ever found he should be left in my custody too."

"It's like they knew…" Kagome mused thoughtfully before asking. "Does Inuyasha know about this?"

"Yes. He has been reading a letter Itami left him; they also left their diaries, so he could get to know them at least a bit. They also left a number of things for him to find, including his documents…"

"The folder he gave you yesterday?"

"Yes, that was it. Itami and Ryoutou left me some letters in there too as well as their wills… There was a letter from your Papa there too." Her voice broke a little there. "He explains why he did not tell me and asks that we forgive him from not stopping all that happened, even if he knew about it. He said there was really not much choice. All this is very disconcerting. Especially for Inuyasha, I believe it has been very hard emotionally on him, on top of everything else."

"I can see that, he has been acting odd since Friday, and after hearing this I can understand him. I guess things do pile on him too, even if he denies it. I… I apologized for sitting him after you left. That did not turn out the way I expected at all. We really talked for once, or more like he did most of the talking."

"It's good you finally listened to him. But it wasn't just that misunderstanding that set you off wasn't it?"

"No, I guess it has been building up since Friday for me too; I needed to vent and wound up taking it out on him after jumping to a completely wrong conclusion. I just… I just never thought he had 'feelings' for me. It was… always Kykyou before."

"I think you were the only one that didn't realize that he cared Kagome, and the same can apply to him. We could see clearly the way you both felt, I suspect your friends over there did too, but it was surprising to see that you two did not. But that's not all of it, is it?" 

"No, it really bothers me how close those men came… it made me relive the pain of Papa's death." She said softly, laying her head on her mother's shoulder.

"I can see that darling." Asami stroked her hair comfortingly.

"I've also been having nightmares about it, and it has made me realize how much I depend on our pack for protection." She smiled a little even if she still felt disturbed by those horrible nightmares. Calling their group a pack sounded a bit strange to her ears, but that was what they had become and she had to get used to the term. "Add the nonsense with the girls and Inuyasha being here, acting like he belongs in this time, and I was ready to tear into someone."

"I can understand that Kagome," Asami told her and gave her a brief comforting hug. 

"Thanks Mama, I really did not want to worry you…"

"Just remember I will always be here to listen. It's not healthy to keep all of that tension bottled up."

"Inuyasha has been trying to help, but getting him fully acclimated to this time is going to take work. I shouldn't have done it, he rarely speaks what's on his mind; and well, I was not far behind in that department either. Today was really the first time he opened up, so now I think we both know we need to do some serious work on relating to each other if we are going to make this work."

"And you were surprised I see you as an adult." Asami commented a proud smile on her face and messed her daughter's hair affectionately. "You can come wake me up next time you have a nightmare and we can talk about it, so that you can get back to sleep. Inuyasha would probably like it if you would talk to him about it too. He seems to think very highly of the way you handle yourself around a fight."

_'He does?'_ She thought, and a voice from within her head responded. 

_'He has tried to tell me as much in his own way'_

_'Yeah, I was just not listening.'_

"I am looking at a couple of different EMT training courses for you to take since you are going to be stuck here for a while."

        Asami went on telling her about what she found and how convenient it would be for her to learn to properly take care of not just Inuyasha after a fight. Because getting injured was something that could barely be avoided; and well, Inuyasha did get wounded a lot. Kagome argued that she was already doing badly in school to add more study, although she admitted that EMT training was more useful to her at the moment than learning geometry.

The young woman could see the advantages of that, not just for Inuyasha's sake; Sango and Miroku had resulted hurt too on their battles, and she had always felt a bit helpless when they were far from Kaede Obaa-chan's village. She had even ended hurt a couple of times, and she would surely appreciate some of the modern knowledge to treat her patients. 

        The young Miko was surprised that her mother was not overly worried about her falling grades, and her explanation was that she understood all she was going through at the Sengoku Jidai and that as important as it was to keep going to school, it was also very important; and probably a lot more; to make sure Naraku did not keep the Shikon no Tama and wreak havoc with the world. Asami didn't tell her daughter, but Rin had been adamant that it should be their main concern.

"Mama, were there some courses on how to treat injuries on remote locations? Some that won't deal with much modern stuff, as that is not available there?" She asked curious, something like that would really be helpful.

"I think there are, we can look at the catalog later. That is good thinking Kagome, and all I ask is that you do what you can at school. Actually attending class should help there. In the big picture, not passing and having to go to summer school or even repeating grade, isn't that big a deal so long as you manage to live through your adventures to make it matter. Consider that being mated to a youkai or hanyou extends your life span beyond the human range. 

"It does?" Kagome's eyes were wide open in surprise. She would never have thought about it.

"Yes, you aunt Rin told me. Therefore, you'll have plenty of time to get to high school. Besides, you will still be young when Sota dies of old age."

"I hadn't thought about it like that. I hadn't really thought about how it would change things. I was worried about how Shippou's presence would change my life, but… being mated with Inuyasha would be a bigger change. And I really don't know anything about it, not even what sort of ceremony is involved." Kagome said thoughtfully.

"I'm glad you are already sitting down, that was one of the things Rin, and I discussed today. There isn't a ceremony per se, that is a human convention. Demons can smell a mated pair so they don't need things like wedding rings. They often do have a party at the announcement to friends and family, but nothing like a wedding." Kagome was eyeing her curiously, and started to turn red.

_'Oh dear, so I didn't misunderstand what Inuyasha implied.'_ The young woman wringed her hand a bit nervously; she also felt a bit excited at the prospect, as a few hentai thoughts regarding Inuyasha had crossed her mind. And he had such a great body! She was lucky… she would finally find out if his ass was as firm as it looked. Then she blushed, trying to get her mind out of the gutter.

"To blend with humans they often borrow from our conventions, but they don't mean quite the same thing to them." Her mother went on oblivious to the thoughts on her daughter's head. "Casual sex is not very common for them, but that seems to be dependent on the species. Rin said it was a blood bond formed during intercourse that binds the pair for life."

_'Intercourse?__ She means the mating is actually sex? Oh Kami! I have to… to…' _Her mind made a deep plunge to the gutter again. She suddenly felt very hot and fanned herself with a hand. _'Make love to Inuyasha.'_

"I suspect she will want to compare notes later, since you will be sisters in law and you will be an aunt twelve times over." Asami went on not seeing the young woman's antics. Kagome flushed a bit before responding. 

"Oh my! No wonder Inuyasha didn't say much about it! I am sure Rin and I are going to have a number of long talks, especially since she mated with Sesshomaru. How did that come about?" She wanted to change the subject since she needed to get used to what mating meant.

"Rin had always slept with him when she was a child using his tail as a blanket and his chest as a pillow. He had never really thought about it since puppies normally sleep with others."

"Puppies?" Kagome interrupted then answered her own question. "Rin did look a bit like a cute puppy then. And it does sound logical that Sesshomaru would consider her a pup. She is really about six or perhaps seven years old."

"Well, she reached puberty and he never knew what hit him." Now that made Kagome chuckle after Inuyasha's explanation about what being in heat did to him, she could imagine it was worst to a full youkai. She didn't know that Inuyasha's sense of smell was exceptional even for a full inu youkai, since he did not know that either.

"Wow! That must have really been a shock for the ice cold Sesshomaru." Asami grinned; she and Rin had had a few laughs at it on the phone too.

"At fourteen, she hit her first heat and had a rather arousing dream while sleeping against him. He was so affected by it, it woke him up, and he had to leave to keep from forcing himself on her then and there. Unfortunately for him, losing her favorite mattress and blanket made her cold and woke her up, so she went looking for him. She found him waiting for his clothing to try, naked as the day he was born and trying to ride out the effect she had had on him." Now that made both laugh.

"Oh I can almost imagine that scene; the great Sesshomaru had an accident." Kagome giggled, it must have been a shock for the icy youkai.

"Her presence there completely cracked his self-control since he already loved her very dearly, even if he couldn't admit it to himself, and she is human after all. Arousal is a positive feedback loop for most youkai from what Rin explained. It doesn't end until both parties are sated or unless they both have enough willpower to back down." 

Kagome mouthed an 'Oh' of surprise and blushed all the way to the root of her hair, imagining Inuyasha and her in that situation. She forced back her hentai mind to keep listening to the story, as it was quite amusing. She had trouble imagining the Sesshomaru of the past being passionate, but the images she was getting were starting to become hilarious. 

"So, Sessho was done in by his own nose. Rin's arousal sparked his, and the scent of him had a pheromone or aphrodisiac-like effect on her. She claims they went at it for about three days straight with very few breaks and interruptions. It left her pregnant with Keishi." Kagome could not help it, she laughed until tears rolled down her face. That must have been wild, no, she definitely could not picture neither of the faces she had seen so far of Sesshomaru as passionate. 

"Dear Kami, now I know who to ask to keep him in line. It's a shame they didn't have decent birth control methods back then. Pregnant at fourteen, makes me glad I am from this century. That certainly explains why Inuyasha has been sleeping in a tree instead of inside." Her respect for him grew; he had been protecting her from himself, and she had taken it all wrong!

"Yes it does, doesn't it? I hadn't thought the instinct was that strong or that it affected both parties when he asked to sleep outside. I suspect he doesn't know about that. All things considered, no one who knows what's really going on expects you two to last a month unmated since you have permission." Kagome turned a bright shade of burgundy wine as she blushed all the way up to the roots of her hair. "You don't have to be embarrassed about it. It is not like you are going to be doing it behind my back or without my permission."

"It's just that… it is rather an odd topic to talk about with one's mother. The girls do talk about it, but I really just listen."

"Well I'd much rather prefer to be the one you talk about it with, so I can do my best to explain and answer your doubts; sometimes those talks among girls confuse more than help."

"I can see what you mean Mama, and I'm really glad we can talk about this, some of my friends don't feel free to speak with their parents."

"That is sadly one of the most frequent cases I see when I counsel teens. Now back to what we were talking about, I want you to marry in the human tradition once you mate and then we can move your things into his room since it has the bigger bed." That got her a little nervous laugh and another blush. "Trust me;" Asami said mischievously, "you ARE going to want the bigger bed." 

_'Oh dear, oh dear, Kagome get a grip of yourself girl.'_ She thought, but the image of a towel clad Inuyasha kept popping into her mind. _'Come on, get those hentai thoughts under control!'_ Suddenly she felt like the night was getting very hot again, so she starting fanning herself again. The blush probably reached all the way to her feet. She could also hear her mother laughing softly.

"You look almost as red in the face as Inuyasha did when I gave him the 'Sex for Dummies' book and he leafed through it. I'm surprised he didn't pass out from it." 

Now those words made Kagome gape, she almost fell off the bench from the impression and then she burst out laughing until tears came to her eyes; imagining the poor hanyou's face when he saw the book. He always refused to fall into Miroku's lecherous conversations and looked quite flustered when the monk made lewd comments. He was probably quite shocked, that her mother of anyone else in the world was the one to give him something 'ecchi' like that.

"Oh Kami!" She gasped out of breath. "Oh Kami! I can just picture his face when you gave him that."

"Yes, that was one funny sight; he was probably red for more than an hour." Asami told her still laughing softly.

"But… why did you give it to him in the first place?"

"Well after talking with him yesterday, I think he knows the facts of life because he has seen them in nature. Probably even spied a few couples in the woods, but I don't think he really knows what a loving and mutually satisfying sexual relation entails." Kagome was back to blushing, "but I think you do, having some knowledge about it from the stuff you sometimes read."

"Eeep!" 

"I know you have been reading some stories that are NC-17…"

"Mama… I…"

"It's ok Kagome, you don't have to explain. I understand you might be curious about sex; it's only natural. I was planning on talking to you about it, but well, there wasn't the time. And now that knowledge might turn helpful."

"What do you mean?"

"Well you're both inexperienced, and that could make your first time, both disappointing and painful. Rin tells me male dog demons and hanyous tend to run a bit larger than the human range. So it is actually more important than I originally thought. Hopefully that little book will make things more pleasant for you and him by introducing Inuyasha to concepts like foreplay and oral sex." Kagome was still blushing.

"I don't think he would actually hurt me Mama," the young woman said softly. "Inuyasha cares a lot about you; but he could get carried away by his instincts. And that is not just a demon thing; human males have instincts too and some get carried away. Rin expects that you will be a bit sore for a while until your body adjusts to it. He first time was rather painful because of their relative sizes so she warns potential daughters in law about it now."

"Mama it still feels strange to me to be discussing this stuff so openly with you. Most of my friends would discuss it amongst themselves, but always behind their parents' backs. None of them would even consider discussing their sex lives, or lack there of, with their parents"

"Don't worry about it, remember you are an adult in my eyes and I want to know enough to be able to help you both. Part of that is helping you keep from getting pregnant, and no woman wishes another a bad first time. I also don't want to walk in on you two either. I think you would both die of embarrassment and nothing spoils the mood like that." 

"Gah, I think we can make sure to lock the door. I don't want to get pregnant either, but I'm not sure how best to prevent it." 

"I got you a prescription for some birth control pills. You can start them after your next period. They only work if you take them regularly, that was how you happened…"

        Asami went on telling Kagome how inconstant she was with her birth control pills after marrying Yushiro; they had not really planed on having kids so soon but… well, they had been very happy that she was born. He already had started the company with both Sessho and Ryoutou as partners and was doing well, and she had just finished her masters degree, so she could dedicate all of her time to her. They talked a bit longer about small details like re-decorating the guest room to make it more to her liking, and moving her clothes there once they mated, before going back into the house.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The night surrounded the lone figure that walked along the deserted streets of downtown Tokyo. Her last costumer had been a real bastard, demanding her services but in the end refusing to pay and hitting her for daring to demand what was rightfully hers. Did she not comply with all his sick little games? The ugly jerk just wanted a girl that looked underage to please him, like some tawdry little sex slave. In the end she managed to steal his wallet while he slept, and stormed out of the cheap hotel room they shared.

"Fucking bastard!" She muttered. "Let's see who laughs last." The young woman walked faster. It was not late, but the streets were unusually deserted. A creepy feeling began taking hold and Michiko most of the times paid attention to them. "I better hurry; perhaps I can catch another costumer." She kept talking to herself trying to push away the feelings of dread. 

A red four door compact sedan, like the thousands produced in Japan, moved slowly beside her. Michiko ignored it for a few paces and observed it through the corner of her eyes. There were two men inside, one in the front driving, which the young hooker could see clearly. He was not a prizewinner on the looks, but he was not scary looking. The features from the one that sat in the back were concealed by the shadows. 

"Hello darling!" The one on the wheel drawled. "What's your name?" He asked, still driving as she had not stopped walking. For a moment she was annoyed; were these guys just trying to get a freebie? That sounded too much like a pick up line. But that was not going to happen; she was a working girl after all, and had to earn a living. One bad costumer a night was enough. Her clothing should have been obvious enough as to what her profession was, anyway, she responded.

"Michiko, what's yours hon'?"

"I'm Bunko and he's Takashiro." The driver said pointing to the back of the car where the other man sat. "How about earning some extra yen?"

"Now you're talking," she said with a well-studied sensual smile. "What do I have to do?" Believing her feeling of dread was because she walked alone, the hooker decided to accept the company. After all, she needed the yen badly.

"Hmmm… Nothing much, just please my buddy and me."

"Ok hon, but you have to pay in advance." She said, remembering her last costumer; she did not want to repeat that. The man named Bunko grinned.

"It's a deal then, hop in." He stopped the car only long enough for her to climb into the back seat.

        After receiving her payment, she started doing her job with the Takashiro guy. Nothing fancy, just fuck him on the backseat; although for the amount she was getting paid she did work a bit on turning him on. There was not much space to really move in the backseat, but well, they were the ones paying, so who was she to complain? As soon as the Takashiro guy started to get exited, things began to turn nasty. 

The guy hit her, and started calling her names. Michiko protested, saying she wanted to call the deal off. There were a lot of things she would do for a client, but getting beaten was not one of them. Her body needed to look good for her to make some money with it. The hooker tried to open the door on her side, only to discover the child safety lock was on. The Takashiro guy ripped her clothes off, ignoring her screams and struggles. He had his way with her brutally beating her, and kept on doing it until the poor woman was unconscious. 

        Michiko recovered consciousness several times during the night, but it would have been kinder for her to never wake up. The men abused her body and mind brutally until she became unconscious, only to be revived and to have her torture start all over again. They raped and sodomized her, repeatedly damaging the tender tissues irreparably, ripping the perineum and cutting the labia major and minor to shreds. It lasted for what seemed like long hours; or perhaps even an eternity. She pleaded, begged, and cried to be left alone, but the only thing the monsters seemed to really pay attention to, were her screams of pain. Before her eyes swelled shut, she could see their pleased smiles whenever she let out a deafening keen of pain.

They never gave her a respite from pain, whenever she thought she could not bear it any longer, that it could not get any worse, or she could no longer scream; those two proved her wrong, bringing the pain to a new level. It was after one such session of torture that a loud commotion could be heard in the background. She was barely aware of curses being uttered, things being thrown and broken in anger. A door slammed, only to be slammed again several heartbeats later, accompanied by more cursing. Her captors argued in hushed angry tones.  One of them, Michiko could no longer see, plunged something sharp in her lower belly very slowly. Pain even worse than what she had experienced so far racked her body, as slowly the sharp object made its way to her heart. It tore a last agonizing scream, which was silenced by a brutal kiss, before death finally claimed the young hooker.

"KKKKKKKKKKYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" 

        Even though he was sleeping outside at the Go-Shimboku Inuyasha was the first to get to her room, claws ready to attack. Kagome had left her window slightly open and as he jumped inside he found her sitting on her bed crying hysterically and clutching her lower belly. His eyes tore through the room just as his nose searched for any disturbing scents. But there was nothing strange, only her fear and tears. He could also tell she was not hurt; carefully he approached the bed, sat on the side and called her softly.

"Kagome?" The young woman's immediate reaction was to throw her arms around his neck and sob uncontrollably into his chest. Just then, the rest of the family arrived, all bleary eyed. 

Inuyasha turned to look at them and Asami signaled for him to hug Kagome back. He did, a bit shy at having her whole family witness it, and the young hanyou wasn't sure if Higurashi-sama had spoken to them about the mating yet. He could see the old man frown, but Jii-chan did not utter a word. The young woman responded by burying her face in the crook of his neck. Someone turned the lights on, making everybody blink.

"It was just a nightmare." Asami told Jii-chan and Sota after taking look at the situation. "You can go back to sleep."

"But… but…" The young boy stammered eyes wide with fear.

"It's Ok Sota, don't worry." His mother told him in a soothing voice, messing his unruly hair. "Your sister only had a very bad dream."

"But what if there was something…" The young kid began to protest again, as his eyes darted every which way scanning the room, still afraid.

"Look, Inuyasha is here." She pointed at the dog-demon sitting on the bed with a sobbing girl in his arms. "If there was something bad around, don't you think he'd be going after it?" Asami reasoned with her youngest.

"Yes… you're right Mama. Inuyasha nii-chan is the strongest guy I know." Admiration colored the young child's voice; the inu hanyou was his hero. "He'll keep us safe" Sota said, brightening as he remembered his encounter with the Nou mask. "He is awesome!" Inuyasha could not help but blush, unused to being the object of such admiration. Sota then went back to his room confident that the hanyou would protect them. 

"You too Jii-chan, go back to sleep." 

"I'll place some wards just in case." He said, going back to his room for his papers. Before leaving he cast Inuyasha a disapproving look; he still had his doubts about having the demon at home. Although to his credit, the youkai was behaving distantly polite.

Asami sighed and shook her head, as she watched him walk to his room. His magic did not work, but at least he felt useful doing it. Jii-chan was back and stuck a few wards on her door as he chanted some weird things before going to his bedroom. The older Higurashi's attention returned to her daughter, she was still shivering uncontrollably in the young man's arms and was now fully curled on his lap. Kagome muttered something but the she did not understand what it was.

"She is saying 'They hurt and killed her' and 'they are monsters' over and over." The hanyou explained to her. He still felt awkward holding Kagome so close when other people were in the room, but he guessed the sensation would change the more he got used to being mates. The older woman drew the chair from Kagome's desk closer to the bed.

"Kagome darling, it was just a nightmare. Everything is fine now, look you're in your room and we are here. You're safe." She knew about her nightmares, but this one was the first one that actually managed to scare her enough to wake the whole family. Speaking about them should at least have eased her mind, but she knew the knowledge that two serial killers were after her was enough to unnerve anyone no matter how mature they were and used to danger they were.

"It was not a nightmare Mama." Kagome managed to say between sobs, her grip on Inuyasha still desperate. "They killed again, it was so horrible." She shuddered and started crying again. Inuyasha gently rubbed her back trying to comfort her. He also started purring loudly, knowing the sound had helped to calm her before.

"Who killed again?" The hanyou asked softly.

"The park killers." Both Inuyasha and Asami exchanged worried looks over her head.

"I think that some tea would be in order. Come let's go down to the kitchen." Asami suggested not wanting either Jii-chan or Sota hearing about it. Her youngest would really get frightened and the old man's health was already suffering for his concern over his granddaughter.

        Asami stood up and went to the kitchen followed by Kagome and Inuyasha, who carried the girl down the stairs not trusting her to walk by herself. By time the tea was ready, the young woman had calmed enough to be able to talk. She began telling them that it was not the first one, but the others had been more like memories, like seeing and hearing things through some sort of unfocused camera, with badly taped sound that she really could not make out. They were terrible, but with no actual feeling, unlike the one she had that night. The images were sharper the sounds clearer and more understandable, and she actually felt the agony of the girl and the pleasure of one of the killers. It had been like being inside of him and her at the same time.

Slowly, as she sipped her tea, Kagome described in detail each killing, to the point of telling what the girls had been wearing and how old they were. On the one she had that night, the young Miko was able to tell a few more details. So far, she had five nightmares with five different girls, the second one of them a very young and pretty crane youkai. Because of that, she had not given the dreams much importance, until she met the neko policeman. Before seeing him, she had not believed there were youkai in the present. Inuyasha started at the mention of the female youkai, and looked very pensive, the young woman noticed it.

"What is it Inuyasha?" Kagome asked and saw him look like he was thinking hard, he shook his head. Not wanting for a moment to worry or scare her anymore than she was. "Don't keep things from me; I rather know what's going on, we made a deal remember?"

"I just don't want you worried…" He said softly with a resigned sigh.

_'It's true, I did promise to tell her what's on my mind… I just… I just think this might be too much, and I'm not sure about it yet.' The young hanyou thought worriedly, then looking at her he spoke. _

"But I guess you both have a right to know."

"She does Inuyasha, and as you said I'd like to know too." Asami looked at him, guessing that he had figured something out or knew about what was happening to Kagome.

"The neko police man told me there have been 18 victims…" He saw them gasp and their eyes reflect the horror they felt at such a large number of poor murdered girls. "Not all were girls; there are the two young men from Friday too. And… well… I've read three of those 'file' thingies they make of the killings. I have not gone far, but the second 'victim' was a young crane youkai." Both Asami and Kagome gasped shocked, but remained quiet to let him continue. "Actually the neko told me there were two youkai and one a hanyou."

"It… it was not a nightmare!" Kagome exclaimed shocked starting to panic, and Asami moved closer to hug her, offering comfort.

"I… don't think it was," he said slowly. "What you told us about the first three girls of your nightmare matches what I have read." He agreed with her and could see Kagome shivering, while her mother tried in vain to offer some reassurance. In his eyes they both needed it badly, so he muttered softly but loud enough for them to hear it. "I'll protect you Kagome; they won't get near you again."

"But… why is this happening to her?" Asami asked perplexed, and feeling relieved. She knew he would do her best to keep her daughter safe, Kagome relaxed a bit at his words too. But how could she be able to see that kind of thing? 

"I don't know." Inuyasha responded, looking worried. "Maybe it is because of her Miko powers. Perhaps Kaede-baba or Miroku would know, I think I'll go see them tomorrow."

"Sounds like a good idea." The young Miko managed to say, either of them could have some answer for that. But the prospect of 'seeing' every time they killed a young woman terrified Kagome. She was not sure she could deal with it. In her time wandering around the Sengoku Jidai she had not encountered such cruelty among many youkai, much less humans.

"Do you think we should inform the cops about this new victim?" Asami asked; the youths were silent for several moments deep in thought.

"No, I don't think they would believe it Mama." Kagome said with a sigh. Asami had to agree with that, Detective Nomura had made it clear he did not believe in psychic stuff. "Detective Nomura would probably think I'm going insane or maybe just cracking under stress."

"I think the neko might believe it, Higurashi-san. My half-brother put him up to date on our comings and goings, except that he, thankfully, did not mention the jewel… still, it bothers me more than a little that he is around, but there are more important things than wondering what my asshole of a brother is really up to." Inuyasha told the women, looking Asami in the eye.

"Inuyasha watch your language before my mother!" Kagome scolded him lightly, since she was really surprised that he was willing to put Sesshomaru in the back of his mind for a while. The young Miko had to agree to herself that even if she had seen the changes, she wasn't really sure about who the Demon Lord of the Western land had become.

"Feh! Believe me wench, I am! I can sure think of a lot of worse things to call the bastard."

"Inuyasha!"

"Feh! Watanabe asked for us to let him aid us in any way we thought could help." He said changing the subject not really wanting to have a fight. "I think if Kaede-baba or Miroku can't find a solution to this, then he might have an idea or two." Inuyasha said, thinking aloud.

"It's possible; do you think they have used Mikos to help with cases before in the past?" Asami asked. 

"I don't know, possibly… I might try to get something out of him without seeming to obvious about it." Inuyasha replied and Kagome snorted in disbelief. "What?" He snapped at her.

"You and subtlety don't go along in the same paragraph, much less the same sentence." The young woman stated pointing a finger to his chest.

"Feh! That is what you think." He retorted offended, he stole a glance at his future mother in law and noticed the slightly amused look in her face. "At the very least, we can go find the body and there might be enough 'evidence' there to get a good lead and track them to wherever they hide." Kagome nodded. Inuyasha could smell her distress calming down as they made plans for how to deal with this new development. He guessed that his mate felt better if she felt more in control of what was happening. 

"These guys are a couple of psychos," she shuddered. "The sooner we can stop them the better."

"I quite agree," Asami said as she placed her teacup in the sink "We should get back to bed and try to grab some sleep." She told the teens, but a look at her daughter's face convinced her that was probably not something she was looking forward to.

"I don't know if I am going to be able to get back to sleep now."

"Perhaps you two can just stay up and talk or watch a movie." She suggested, they might get to talk a bit more about the change getting married would create in their lives or plan more on how to deal with the nightmares. "I need to get some rest so that I'll be coherent for my appointments in the morning, so I am going to head to bed. If you want you can stay home and sleep tomorrow."

"Thanks Mama, but I don't think I will stay. Being there keeps my mind from thinking too much… Would you stay with me Inuyasha?" Kagome asked, remembering her mother's suggestion that she talk to him about the nightmares earlier that evening.

"Aa, I don't think I can sleep either." Inuyasha was quite frankly worried and knew that would keep him up even if Kagome did not want company.

Asami was seriously disturbed by the revelation that her daughter's nightmares were not just simple stress reactions. Living through the deaths of others was certainly traumatic, and doing so in the way she had described was even worse. She needed to think about how to help Kagome deal with them, but until she could come up with an answer of some sort, her daughter's fiancé would certainly take care of her. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            After her mother went to sleep, Kagome led Inuyasha to the TV room. The night had become chilly, so she got a blanket from his bed while he turned it on and surfed through the channels for something at least half-decent to watch. At that God forsaken hour, most of what he found was those sales thingies, in the end he settled for whatever was on the Discovery Channel. He only wanted the noise and images to keep his thoughts from running amok or getting too deep. He was downright worried by the new development, those nightmares boded nothing good.

        Kagome sat on the couch under the blanket while she waited for him to decide what he wanted to watch. At the moment the young woman did not care what it was as long as it kept her from falling asleep and the prospect of another nightmare. She also wondered if he would sit beside her; their relationship was too new for her to know what to expect from the young inu-hanyou. A small smile came to her lips when he sat beside her, she covered the both of them with the blanket and hesitantly snuggled up to him, and when Inuyasha did not protest and shyly passed an arm behind her shoulders to draw her closer, she got more comfortable.

        As he held her close, Inuyasha buried his nose in her hair, savoring her sweet scent, made even better by the tinges of her 'heat'. He sought the calming and peaceful effect she always seemed to have, but this time it was not there. His mind was going round and round, refusing to calm down. Those fucking humans managed to hurt her again and there had been nothing he could do to stop them. How was he going to protect her from nightmares or visions? He had promised both of them that he would. Those things were not something he could beat up, but stuff in her mind. He clenched his jaw in frustration and impotence, as he let out a low growl.

        Kagome could feel how tense he was, and even see it by the tight set of his jaw and the way his eyes stared at some point beyond the TV. Her hanyou was definitely not watching it. Wanting to relax him, she softly stroked his cheek with a hand before moving it to the top of his head in search of the nearest ear. It was plain luck that she found out just a few days before he liked his ears petted and it helped him to relax. 

        She began to rub the base of his ear, and he tilted his head to allow her better access to it, but he did not start purring immediately like he had done whenever she lavished attention to them. Instead she had to work until his jaw unclenched a bit. Then the comforting sound and vibration appeared very softly, and it pleased her to know that he was beginning to loosen up. Maybe he would be willing to tell her what was on his mind.

"Inuyasha, what's bothering you?" Her voice was soft, but she felt him tense anyway.

"Nothing wench, I'm…" He did not finish the sentence, the answer had been abrupt and out of the habit of keeping things to himself.

_'I… I made a deal with Kagome today… to tell her what bothered me in exchange for her to do the same… Damn! It was easier said than done…'_

"Everything," he finally said into her hair with a sigh as he held her closer, relishing the feel of the young woman against him. Kagome could not hide a small smile as she saw he was really trying to open up enough to let her know what was troubling him. The young woman remained quiet to let him speak. "How are we going to complete the Shikon no Tama, get rid of that fucking Naraku, deal with my asshole of a half brother, and catch a couple of really demented and sick human serial killers?"

"I… I don't know," she told him realizing how much the young man had to worry about. There were just too many things to solve that older men would go crazy trying to. And he was expected to deal with them when he was no older than she was. "All we can do is our best to solve these things. At times it seems like it's too much for us… but lately I've been having the feeling that Kami-sama would not put us though these situations if he did not think we could handle them."

"Yeah, I suppose you're right," Inuyasha agreed after thinking her words through, nuzzling her hair. "This is a fucking mess… the only thing I wanted was to keep you safe here too." She gave him a soft kiss on the cheek for that admission.

"I know… I guess the fact that we travel through time makes it more complicated."

"Kojiro said Sesshomaru told him something of the sort."

"Kojiro?" She asked, surprised not recognizing the name.

"The neko hanyou. He asked me not to call him neko or Nomura-jiji would start suspecting something is going on."

"Nomura-jiji?" Kagome asked chuckling. The detective was not old, not old at all, and very handsome. She wondered why Inuyasha nicknamed him that, but then he was known for calling people names no matter who they were.

"He won't stop calling me kid." He explained slightly annoyed.

"But you are a kid…" Kagome started saying.

"I'm no goat! I'm an inu youkai!" he interrupted indignantly.

"Goat?" For a moment, she was completely confused and then it dawned on her. He had not spent much time around humans when he was younger and the times he heard someone address him as kid were probably not good. It was just like her and not understanding that for him most females were bitches since he was a dog demon. She laughed softly and even a bit more at his puzzled expression. "You have that wrong Inuyasha."

"I don't…" He started to protest, but her fingers on his lips silenced him.

"Yes you do, a kid is a human youngster just as it also is the young of a goat. For us it is not an insult. Kid is the normal way to refer to one who is around our age. I'm a kid too."

"Oh!" Inuyasha exclaimed a bit surprised, he had always thought that was some kind of insult. Kagome's hand had moved to his neck and shoulder to massage them in attempt to ease some of the tension.

"You have been around me since this started so I tend to forget you didn't hang around human or demons that much. Nomura-san was not being offensive. He was calling you the way he would call any other guy your age." Inuyasha tried to shrug as he adjusted his position to give her better access to the sore spots. "Here let me s…" she corrected herself just in time, "move behind you. Your shoulders and neck feel very tense."

"They are," he agreed as he moved over a seat while she took his place.

"It'll be better if you take off your haori, so there's less fabric in the way of my hands." He complied, leaving his inner shirt in its place.

        Kagome gathered his silvery mane and braided it loosely, then tossed it over his shoulder where it would be out of the way. Inuyasha grabbed it and examined her handy work. It certainly seemed like an interesting way to keep his hair from getting in places where he did not want it. He would probably try doing something like that the next time he went to a hot spring. While he had been looking at his braided hair, she had placed a leg on either side of him and started rubbing his neck.

"You know? I don't think it's such a good idea to get you involved in the park killer case." She commented as she kept rubbing his neck.

"Why not? Do you think I could sit back and watch this 'police' protect you? That's my… Hmmm…" he did not finish saying as she hit a particularly sore spot on his neck. Her fingers felt so good. Kagome smiled softly at his response to her attentions, especially when his purr became louder.

"No, it's just that I don't want you to get hurt…"

"Then I won't get hurt," he interrupted her. "You know it takes a lot to actually harm me." 

        Her hands felt so good as she rubbed his neck, but it felt even better as she started to move down to his shoulders. Kagome pushed his shirt lightly out of the way. Under the work of her small hands, he could feel how his body slowly started to relax; in response to the sensations, the pitch of his purr went a bit lower.

"You already have." The young woman pointed out without stopping.

"It was nothing, Kagome. Besides, what they want me to do is boring. I have to sit behind this table and read all those 'files' they have, sniff out the stuff they took from the bodies and other places, and I also went and sniffed the places where they found the girls. Nomura-jiji took me to three today, but there was not much I could do there. His damn people had walked all over the places and messed the trails pretty bad."

"Ok, so it's not dangerous, but what about the Shikon no Tama or the well? You might slip up."

"I won't…"

"Inuyasha…"

"Ok, so I might," the young hanyou admitted grudgingly, "but I am being careful of not mentioning the Shikon no Tama." He was silent for a moment, enjoying her attentions, while he debated about whether or not to tell her some of his suspicions. They had been stuck in the back of his mind since he came back from the park and demanded some attention. "You know? I get the feeling I'm supposed to be here."

"You do? How? Or what would be the purpose of you being here?" Kagome asked surprised, it sounded a bit farfetched. 

"I'm not really sure yet… but… have you noticed that things sort of… make it easier for me to be here?" He told her thoughtfully, and then went on. "The scrolls Ofukuro's and Oyaji's reincarnations left for me… the fact that my own disappeared…" he let his voice trail off. "That there is actually a way for me to exist in this time…"

        Kagome was enjoying finally getting him to speak his mind and have a serious conversation without a fight. He had a very valid point with his observations that things seemed to have been 'arranged' so he could stay in her time; she probably needed to think more about it, after she got all of the info on those scrolls. 

        The young woman was pleased that Inuyasha trusted her enough to be in such a vulnerable position while he allowed her to work on relaxing him. She was also actually touching him, like she had wanted to do for so long, brushing her lips against the back of his neck; the question that had popped into her mind about how sensitive his skin was got answered. He shivered and the skin quivered a bit, just like Buyo's did when something brushed against its fur.

"Do you have any idea what I'm supposed to know to keep us out of trouble?" The young woman asked when he remained quiet for few moments. Her hands had started to knead the muscles between his shoulder blades.

"I think I'm going to have another talk with Kojiro. Not sure when it'll be though."

"And about us?"

"Your Ofukuro said she'd fill you in on everything before I left. She wanted to warn me in case I overheard you talking, I really… hmmm… that feels good… go lower."

        Kagome kissed him again between the shoulder blades and got the same response; she pushed his shoulders forward with one hand and kept him from getting up with the other on his side.  Rolling her thumbs and using her palms and knuckles, she went ahead and worked the muscles all the way down to the waistline of his hakama.  Inuyasha could not have stopped purring or moved aside if he had wanted to.  

_'Oh Kami!__ This is sooo good, I never thought…'_ The feel of his mate's thumbs slipping into his pants startled him as she proceeded to work her way down to his lower back.  

"Wha… what are you doing wench?"  He asked her quietly.  

She could not possibly know how much he craved her touch all over his skin. It was a sensation he had never experienced before, the need to be touched, but it felt so good and right. Still, the location of her hands was making him nervous; they had brought a rather unexpected reaction.  Kagome was in heat, and even if it was starting to fade, she could unintentionally push him too far. 

"Trying to make up for this afternoon by making you feel better… Do you want me to stop?"  Her touch was not sexual, or at least she thought so, but she knew he had never allowed anyone to do more than hug him, so getting a back massage might make him start feeling a little skittish. She would respect that, not wanting to put pressure on the young man, but she wanted to cuddle and take comfort in her fiancé, her mate.  They had not had a chance to celebrate earlier, so perhaps they could now.

"No, you surprised me that was all."  He said gruffly, his ears twitching.  She noticed his ears twitching on their own accord and decided to work her way back up to them.  His purring was very soothing and comforting to her frazzled nerves. Her efforts to make him feel better were making her feel better too, pushing the fear and anxiety of the nightmare away.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**A/N: WARNING!!!! The next chapter is a lemon, if you don't like or can't read it please wait until chapter 20, it is almost done and just needs some final adjustments, it won't take long after the next chapter is up.**

After reading some Rurouni Kenshin fics where they embed the lemon in a lower rating story, but with suitable warnings I decided this would work for Present Time. So it won't be posted as a side story, but will be clearly marked so you can skip it if you like.


	19. Chapter 20 yes there is no Ch 19 here

**Present Time.******

**Inuyasha Fanfiction**

**By alandrem**

**Chapter 20**

**Disclaimer:** Blah, Blah, Blah. Same as chapter one.

**Author Note: **As it has been happening for some time this chapter was co-written with telosphilos, I didn't put this note on chapter 18, but she has been a great help and has some of the best ideas to get the fic going, thanks telos.

Sorry for taking this long in posting, but I have a lot of stuff on my mind lately. And creativity is not flowing as it should. Still, I plan to finish this story no matter what, it's just taking me a bit longer than either you or I want.

I have to thank you for being patient, I can't promise a date to have the next chapter up, I can only say that I'm already working on it and a lot of parts are already written, for at least 4 more chapters. This doesn't mean the story ends in four chapters, no, no, no. Actually I believe there are going to be at least 30 if not more. I just have to put them together and make the story flow as it has.

Thanks again to my editors evercool resurrected and Laz.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

        After two more rounds for both of them, Inuyasha was done for a while so long as she did not purposefully start him back up again. He was feeling tired but content as he put on the clean pajama bottoms his mate brought him before. His mate, it now had a whole new ring to the sound of it even if he had not really claimed her yet, it would not be long before he did. A rare lazy smile spread across his lips as he watched her gather his hakama and the towels she had also brought along. He would have liked for her to leave those things and tidy the TV room later, but he understood that Kagome did not want to leave evidence that they had been exploring and getting intimate. Her grandfather had not been told about their promised status and Sota would not understand.

        Inuyasha lay back on the couch and waited for her to return from the laundry room, she was back in no time and settled beside him. He pulled her closer to cuddle into him, nuzzling softly at her neck. For the first time in his life the young hanyou felt completely calm, content, and at ease; filled by a warm and fuzzy feeling that only made him hold the young Miko tighter, not wanting to loose contact, ever. It was also the first time that he really felt comfortable showing some of his feelings and let someone share them.

        Kagome could not help but smile at his possessive gesture, as she absently brought the blanket up to cover them. Inuyasha had put on his haori but he had left it open for her to place her head on his chest. Fatigued from their activities he was asleep in no time, the lazy smile still on his face as well as a very soft contented purr. But Kagome, although tired, could not sleep. There were too many things on her mind to be able to relax as her mate was doing.

_'My mate,' Kagome thought as she held him close, for the first time really noticing his particular scent mixed with the smells created by their activities. '__It sounds strange and yet… so right,' she allowed herself a smile and absently kissed his chest, seeing his skin quiver in response, a soft chuckle escaping her mouth that she quieted when he mumbled in his sleep._

        For a few moments Kagome pushed aside all thoughts from her mind and just felt, his closeness, how his chest slowly raised with each deep breath he took, how his chest even though relaxed still felt rock hard and strong. Her mind started to wander and she realized that things had really gone too fast, but she did not mind, not at all. Inuyasha had chosen her above Kykyou, decided to live for her and their group and that made the young woman's heart soar with happiness. The fact that he wanted her as mate had shown Kagome an aspect of his personality that she had only seen a glimpse on very few occasions. Underneath that act though, he really was shy and gentle, and he hid that from everyone else. She smiled again, but then it turned into an embarrassed smirk.

_'Eeeeek!__ And I just found out things about myself that I wouldn't even have thought. I'm more of the forward kind,' she thought wryly, __'he was really surprised… actually I was too; I never thought I had the guts.' The young woman raised her face to look at him in the dim light of the TV. Both had been too caught up with each other to turn the thing off, the volume was very low and finding the remote would require to wake him up which she did not really want. He rarely slept so soundly before… before he decided to protect her in her time, and she cherished the fact that she could watch him rest so carefree._

        Kagome sighed; thinking about him sleeping brought back the dread of the nightmares or visions. No matter what they were, she really did not want any part of them. But she guessed that as with the Shikon no Tama, she had no choice but to face whatever it was she needed to see. There were souls hurting, that was certain, since she could feel it; and it nagged at her. Actually it had been bothering her since she had that first nightmare… no it wasn't right to call them that. 

_'Visions then,' she thought and it felt right. __'I just wish I knew why I'm seeing them, why? Why me? Is it because of the Shikon no Tama?' The young Miko asked herself, and oddly enough she 'felt' that the jewel had nothing to do with it._

        In a way it comforted her to feel that the Shikon no Tama was not involved, it meant one less problem. Whenever the jewel was drawn into the equation things really got bad and nasty. Kagome closed her eyes, the images from the murders instantly appearing, although the horror and pain from those glimpses were not there. It was puzzling, since reliving partial images was still gruesome, she guessed that all the gore she had seen in the Sengoku Jidai had prepared her to face those scenes, or perhaps it had made her callous. Still, seeing the carnage of old battlefields made her uneasy, sad and sometimes even a bit sick at heart at so much death. Oddly enough, she did not feel like that at all, it was as if being in Inuyasha's arms pushed them away, instead she felt safe, protected and… loved.

_'He didn't say he loved me,' she thought letting her mind wander away from the horrible scenes._

_'That doesn't mean he doesn't.' A tiny voice in her mind rebutted her._

_'But,' Kagome started to argue with her inner voice._

_'You didn't tell him either, so why are you complaining?' Now Kagome was frowning a bit._

"Great! Just great! On top of all this confusing things I AM going crazy, arguing with myself," she muttered.

"K'gome… sh's mine… K'gome'ss mine" Inuyasha sighed and shifted a bit under her head, his arm tightened possessively for a moment, then he went back to sleep. 

"Yes, yours," the young woman whispered after watching him for a few moments, starting to feel drowsy. She planted a light kiss to his chin before joining him in sleep.

At six in the morning, Asami came down to check on her daughter and foster son.  She was not surprised to find Kagome asleep in his arms, but she was amused that he had not woken up at her approach since she had not been particularly quiet. For a moment she just watched them sleep a bit. Emotionally speaking yesterday had been a very difficult day for them, too many ups and downs. She approved of the match, and they were sleeping like that because she had meddled in their relationship. Still, as a mother she needed time to adjust to the fact that her young daughter had a mate, a husband. The older Higurashi really would have liked to let them sleep together as much as they needed, but she had yet to explain things to both Sota and Jii-chan. 

Asami hesitated; they really looked peaceful and content in each other's arms. In a painful wave of heart wrenching memory, she remembered falling asleep in Yushiro's arms exactly the way her daughter was now.  She had loved him and really loved him still.  It had been three years and she had only dated two men since and that only briefly, barely enough to qualify for the term.  She knew she was still an attractive woman and could find another man to love her and her family.  She just was not ready to let go of her grief quite yet. Brushing away the tear that had snuck down her face, she gently woke her daughter to get her to either get ready for school or go to her own bed. 

Much to her surprise, her daughter opted to go to school once she had a hot shower and a good bit of coffee. Inuyasha on the other hand, grumbled and protested wanting nothing more than to stay cuddled with his mate. Yet it was him who really had to be up and about since Detective Nomura wanted him at the precinct early to go through the murder files. With one final 'feh' of protest, he let go of his mate's waist, stood up and groggily made his way to his room. The young woman went to take her shower with a soft smile and a good morning kiss to her mother's cheek, appearing to be in a good, happy mood. Once Kagome was clean and dressed, she found her mother in the kitchen making breakfast and got herself a nice big mug of coffee.  

Her hanyou came out a short while after that working on combing his long white hair and grumbling at the snarls in it.  Kagome took pity on him, got her spray in detangler, and combed it through.  Sota brought them a couple of hair ties from Inuyasha's room and she used them to put his hair in a nice masculine ponytail and then proceeded to braid it so that it would remain nice and neat during the day.  In the end, only his bangs and forelocks were loose and she stopped braiding his hair six inches from the end of the longest strands.

A few cups of coffee and a nice breakfast into both teens later, and it was time for everyone to get out the door.  Asami took Sota to school and then went into the office to deal with insurance claims forms and to consult with one of her colleagues at the center about her daughter's nightmares. Kagome and Inuyasha walked to her school where he left her at the gate, wishing her only half jokingly, 

"Good luck staying awake!"  She growled a little at him and gave him a look that clearly said she would have a rejoinder later.  He just snickered a little at her, stole a quick peck to her cheek and ran to the subway station before she could say anything, and then he made his way to the police station.

Eri and Arumi found her first on their way in.  Arumi had heard the comment from Inuyasha, but not seen the kiss, and asked about it, leaving Kagome groping for a good answer for them until she finally settled on the truth. Well, mostly the truth.  There were just some things her girlfriends did not need to know yet. They probably would not understand anyway.

"I was up pretty much all night and so was he.  He kept me company.  I got all of my homework done and much of my extra credit." She had done most of that before talking to her mother and the rest before finally going to bed. "He was curious about some stuff, so I let him read some of it." Which was also true, after he returned from the park, he had tried to read some of her history homework, before he quit and decided on reading a Rurouni Kenshin manga* instead, saying the drawings were more interesting. "I spent a lot of time answering his questions."

"You shouldn't do that what with how sick you have been recently," Arumi told her.

"I know," she said with a small resigned smile.

_'Jii-chan and all his impossible illnesses, I wonder what it was this time. I have not asked him, but I really hope it wasn't something like curable aids.' Kagome thought, with all the things that had been going she really had forgotten to ask the old man._

"But I really couldn't sleep and it is pretty rare to catch him openly in that mood…"

"That mood?" Emi interrupted a bit curious, it did not sound like the young man was doing anything out of the ordinary for any guy his age.

"Yes, he was curious and showing it. Inuyasha would rarely show what he is feeling unless he is pissed," the girls looked at her like he was probably some kind of crazy guy, but Kagome just shrugged. "So I had a good time and we both lost track of time.  It was about 4:30am, I think, when I finally got to sleep." The young woman said with a huge yawn, she had not even gone into the school and she was already yawning, it was going to be a long day, a very long day. And she still had much thinking to do.

"Hey, it's Yuka."  Eri spotted their friend.  "Yuka-chan, come here."  Yuka came over and walked with them for a minute as they all tried to navigate the crowded halls and get to their classroom; they still had plenty of time before the first hour bell rang.  Once seated Yuka gave her friend a look and told Kagome, 

"Where did you find that guy?  Dayu said Inuyasha-kun bailed him out of some trouble in the park last night."

"He did?  It mustn't have been much of a problem since he didn't even mention it when he got home."  This was clearly news to the young woman, but knowing Inuyasha she was not surprised. He would brag about how strong or good a fighter he was, or how he planned to easily defeat, beat, maim or kill a certain demon. But he rarely, if ever, bragged about what he really did, especially if it was a good, nice or kind deed like helping someone up. 

"I don't think I'd say that.  Dayu said he took down eight guys; they didn't even touch a hair on his head, although I really think my baka twin was exaggerating. What he told me sounded like he'd just been to a Jackie Chan or Van Dame movie, because he scared them off with a few sword passes after when they started to bring out weapons. Come on! You can't fight in real life against eight guys and not get hit at least a couple of times."

Eri and Arumi looked rather aghast and Kagome was amused, so Yuka though that was not possible and sounded like in the movies, she really wanted to laugh. Her friends eyes would bug out if she found out demons existed and movie like fights were the norm where she went when away from school. Besides, eight untrained human brawlers were not even close to what he would usually bother with.  It sounded like he had even left the humans pretty much unharmed as far as real injuries went, now that was a surprise knowing Inuyasha was not one to pull his punches when fighting, he enjoyed it far too much. With a small chuckle she looked Yuka in the eye and decided to tease them a bit so she said.  

"He fought eight guys? Are you sure?"

"Yeah, that's what Dayu said. He was really a mess when he came home, I had to take care of the bandages, since he did not want mom to know. That's why I can't believe that 'guy' left unscathed. Even if he is my baka brother I have to admit Dayu is a really good fighter."

"Hmmm… He must like your twin." Kagome said thoughtfully, and that was interesting news. Why would Inuyasha bother rescuing Dayu? They had met him on Sunday, and he had taught Inuyasha how to skateboard, even showed him a few tricks. But her hanyou was not the friendly kind; it was difficult for him to relate to humans or demons, she would have to puzzle about that later or plainly ask, and pray he felt like answering.

"Why would you say that?"

"Because, he usually wouldn't waste his time with only eight brawlers…" Kagome said absently.  It was clear her mind was elsewhere.

"Waste his time?" Both Emi and Arumi asked wide-eyed.

"What do you mean by 'only eight' brawlers eh?" Yuka asked suspiciously, she did not like Kagome's tone one bit. It sounded, like she was bragging about the guy's abilities.

"Only eight are no challenge for him, really," the young woman sounded quite smug. "He can easily take down black belts for amusement if he wants, and mind you, not just one at a time.  There could probably have been fifteen black belts all going at him and he would have taken them out quite easily. You saw him jump out of the tree on Tuesday; you don't get to be able to do that if you aren't that good." She could only snicker at the ogling faces from Arumi and Emi, but Yuka looked at her through narrowed eyes.

"You're exaggerating!" Yuka accused, pointing a finger at her. "You must really be nuts to believe him if he came with a blatant lie like that." 

Now that comment angered Kagome a bit, how dare she say she was lying? The need to defend her mate's honor took over, and it was rather stronger than anything she had felt before, but at the moment she did not have the time to puzzle about it. The young woman never let their enemies put him down and was not about to let an ignorant girl, best friend or not, do the same. Her mate was a good fighter, one of the best in the whole Sengoku Jidai, probably one of the best in her time too. He had bested a youkai not even his father, a great Taiyoukai, had, and he had been fairly unscratched while his father sustained grave injuries and only managed to seal Ryuukossei. She really felt really proud of that feat.

"That is no lie Yuka!" Kagome said quite heatedly which drew the attention from some of the other students as well but she really did not care at the moment. "I've seen him fight and not just eight harmless brawlers…"

"Harmless? You can't call the guys from Takeshi's gang harmless!" Yuka was a bit outraged; she had been at the park on Friday when the fight started. In the young woman's mind those guys were killers.

"I've seen him fight at least 20, a few of those professionals with swords, and you know what? He beat them all, and didn't even get a scratch." 

"Oh come on Kagome-chan you must be teas…" Emi began saying but her friend looked serious, so the guy really was an incredible fighter. After thinking a moment she began to feel relieved, he really would be a good protector against the park killers. "Ok so you're not, it must be nice to have such a good fighter around."

"It is Emi-chan, I'm not lying Yuka-chan, Inuyasha is really good. I take it there weren't any serious injuries?"

"No," she responded, not wanting to press on that. But she really wondered how her friend could really like such a violent jerk. "Just a lot of really nasty bruises and I think he said one guy was knocked out."  Yuka did not have a chance to ask for more information as the teacher walked in to begin class.

"Thanks for telling me then Yuka, I won't chew him out if he didn't put anyone in the hospital."

_'She won't chew him out? She sounds like she has control over this guy and he listens to her, I don't really think she has any.' Was the last thought Yuka could spare before having to concentrate on the lessons_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

        Inuyasha sat hidden behind a mountain of evidence and files on a provisional desk. It had been hastily crammed in Nomura's already cramped office. He was carefully reading all the information they gathered on the victims and the park killer, and having a hard time understanding all of the strange terms. He had resorted to try and copy them onto a sheet of paper to ask Higurashi-sama, Kagome or Kojiro later about their meaning, if he found a way of figuring out his handwriting. The young hanyou had to admit ruefully it was beyond awful. 

So far there had not been anything really useful and he was bored to death, his mind often wandering of its own volition towards Kagome, his Kagome, now that she had finally agreed to be his mate. Inuyasha had to pull his mind back to the matters at hand, which was to read all those papers and hope he could make enough sense of them. The only thing that was evident though, was the strange predilection of the killers for wooded areas that were fairly visited, and the connection to the Sakura Park.

        On the files of the youkai victims, he had found concealed reports that attested to their true nature. Watanabe told him about them, and taught him a simple spell to uncover them enough for him to read. The neko had explained it was a reference for those youkai in the police and the few humans with strong enough auras and training to see them. He found those hastily scribbled notes on the other files too, but not so important. Most were only comments on scents, still if looked carefully something might come up from that. Watanabe's sense of smell was very good. 

        Nomura had taken him the day before to check on three of the most recent crimes scenes in hopes of getting a lead, but unfortunately, the areas were contaminated beyond any hope of being useful. Too many humans and youkai had been about, for Inuyasha to get a good scent trail. There was only one good thing about the whole affair and it was that for the next one, Nomura would have the zone closed to anyone until the young man had a chance to go about it. Watanabe had not been around the day before and his partner only said that he was at Kagome's school and checking some other stuff.

        The young hanyou stretched the sore muscles of his shoulders and yawned loudly. Neither Nomura nor Watanabe were there at the moment, the guy who was their boss had called them to a meeting. The only good things he could add on the work's favor was that his reading had, by sheer necessity, improved almost overnight and those glasses 'thingies' were a marvel.

"Damn! I need to do something or I'll go mad!" He said while yawning again. Then removed the glasses and rubbed the bridge of his nose. Still not used to their slight weight and the pressure against his nose. "How can they stand this? I've been sitting here half the morning and I'm already falling asleep!" Inuyasha muttered to himself disgruntled. Though he had reasons for feeling sleepy, first, it was Kagome's nightmare and then they had stayed up almost until dawn talking and… he shook his head. If he started thinking about it, he would end up permanently red and probably embarrass himself.

        Not being able to take it anymore, he stood up and decided to get himself a soda. Nomura had been helpful enough the day before to teach him how to use the vending machines. The cop had tried hard to get his story about the disappearance but Inuyasha had remained firm in refusing to talk about it. Giving the human the impression that it was a painful subject rather than a subject, he knew very little off.

_'Ah! Much better.'_ He thought after the first swallows of the cold drink. It still marveled him the way he could get really cold things to drink whenever he wanted. _'This must be a blessing on the hot season.'_

"Feh!" A soft bark called his attention. "What are you doing here Rurouni?" He kneeled to discreetly sniff the dog in greeting and let him do the same. He realized the dog had Dayu's and his sister's lingering scents and came to the conclusion that Ando, Rurouni's owner was indeed the kids' father. It was odd how many coincidences were happening around him lately.

'My human was summoned by one of his pack leaders.' The dog told the inu hanyou as he saluted him.

'Treat me as a human, Ok?' He only got a soft assenting bark. 'Aren't you supposed to be with your human?'

'Yes' Rurouni answered moving his tail happily. 'Smelled you and came to pay respect to inu youkai.'

"Your human is not going to be very pleased that you're not were you're supposed to." Inuyasha told the dog with a slight smile when he saw the dog do the equivalent of a shrug. "Come we'll look for him, his scent is around."

_'And I want to sniff him out better.' He thought to himself, although there was really no doubt as to his conclusion about the cop's family._

'Why is dog demon pup with these police humans?' Rurouni asked puzzled as he walked beside the hanyou. Walking together got them more than a few surprised looks from the officers present. Rurouni was well know as a very well trained dog, and seeing him with someone other than his handler, and looking quite happy about it, was a surprise.

'Heard about the ones killing both human and youkai females?' Pup, coming from a dog was acceptable as to them that was indeed what he was.

'Yes.'

'I'm hunting for them.'

'Why would inu youkai pup search for those humans?'

'They scared and hurt my mate.' That answer, even for the dog was a complete surprise, pups did not have mates. Rurouni stopped dead in his tracks and regarded the hanyou for a few seconds, before following him again. A curious woof came out. 'Oh come on not you too! Okay, I am young so what? Damn! Why is everybody so intent on pointing out my age?' That got him another curious woof.

'Talk to Ryoushi.' The dog told him instead, changing the subject. 'He has been on their trail and searched for the dead, he found most of them including the youkai. He knows more than any other dog about those humans.'

'The young golden one?'

'Yes. He is young but smart, better than the one before him. Has very good nose too.' 

They had arrived to the place where Rurouni's human was and well he noticed that Watanabe and Nomura were inside too. Loud voices were heard and among whatever they were saying he heard his name. That got him curious but when he tried to go in, a uniformed officer told him he could not. But that if he wanted to speak with Nomura or Watanabe he could wait for them outside.

He decided to wait with Rurouni, as he also felt and smelled the presence of a Kitsune vixen in there. The dog explained that she was his human's partner Goroko. They worked together, she had a great nose and she understood dogs, although not as good as Inuyasha, he explained. The young hanyou absentmindedly scratched the canine ears and got a very pleased woof in response. He did not need to be inside to hear, they were talking about something called a 'bust', and that they had to be undercover so the dog could not be in plain sight. 

_'Undercover? Under the cover of what?'_ he thought curious. 

One of the voices was from Rurouni's human. He kept insisting on borrowing him for the bust, promising that nothing would happen. His nose was important, as they could not take his dog inside the warehouse complex. Nomura and Watanabe loudly argued against it, saying that he was just a young kid and a civilian.

The murder cops arguments were beginning to make him look like a weakling and Inuyasha did not like the sound of it. He was not weak. Watanabe should know that after talking with Sesshomaru, Inuyasha could not get used to call his half-brother by his modern name yet. In fact, he was positive he could beat any human or demon of the time. After all, he did that almost everyday back in the past. Things started to get out of hand and his pride was being wounded.

_'Damn stupid humans! If they want help why don't they ask me instead of arguing about stupid things?' He thought exasperated and without preamble moved as fast as he could past the one guarding the door and irrupted into the room surprising everyone present. Rurouni on his heels wagging his tail, Inuyasha did not look very happy as they turned to face him._

"Damn it Nomura-jiji." Since the detective insisted on calling him kid he still would call him like that, even if Kagome had explained the night before that it was not an insult, was not even meant as one, he still did not like being called a kid. He heard the vixen, Rurouni's human and the other human chuckle.  "Didn't I tell you I'm responsible for myself?" He told the cop angrily.

"Excuse me Sir." The guy on the door came after him. "I tried to stop him but he was too fast." He excused himself at the time he got hold of Inuyasha's arm. "I'll take him out."

"Hey! They are talking about me." Inuyasha complained absently breaking the man's hold on him by grabbing the cop's arm and shaking it off him. "They at least should ask me first." 

"Come on punk you shouldn't be here!" the officer again tried to take him away and the young hanyou just moved away making the officer stumble a bit.

"Leave him Hotaru. The young man is right, we were talking about him. Please take a seat Inuyasha." The Captain said, and that got him a couple of murderous looks from both Nomura and Watanabe, especially when the later saw the coke can in the younger hanyou's hand. Hotaru moved away rubbing his harm where the hanyou had broken the hold.

"That's the sixth I think." Kojiro told him in a very low voice that only those with demon blood in there could hear. The kitsune vixen sitting by the human Ando eyed him curiously. "She said no more than four." Before he left the shrine yesterday Higurashi-san had asked him no to let Inuyasha have more than four caffeinated drinks or he would get too hyper to manage without Kagome's presence.

"Feh!" the hanyou responded equally low with a shrug as he moved to take a seat beside Ando, where he could sniff the man better without seeming to. Then drank defiantly from his soda, acting every inch the rebellious teen, making Watanabe wonder how he managed to become a historical figure if he behaved like that.

In canine, the young hanyou told Rurouni that he had not slept more than three hours the night before and that the neko was upset about the soda when the dog asked what that was all about. The dog treated him with more respect than most beings had ever given him, so he made a point of returning it. Watanabe being feline and not trained at all in canine did not catch any of it. Goroko the kitsune vixen noticed the exchange and limited to raise an eyebrow to the dog, she understood enough of their language to have at least part of her curiosity assuaged, but it still left the fact that Watanabe was upset about it open, why would he be looking after an inu pup?

        The Captain then explained why they were talking about him. Narcotics had a very important tip about some drug shipment being brought into Tokyo and they needed to check the area for possible places where it would be stored. So far it was believed a group of warehouses in the industrial sector near the new airport were the most likely place. The problem was that if any of the dealer's people saw a police dog they would know that the cops were unto them and move the operation away from the area.

        Ando told him that after the impressive results he got against the dogs, they thought he could do the job for them. He had assured the detective that they would not get him in danger, his only job that of sniffing the location of the drug and determining what kind it was, something they knew no dog was able to do for them. The plan was to let him walk around with a small group of the narcotics squad members until they got the location then move away to let the cops do their job. Inuyasha pointed out that any more than a team of two people would be very noticeable and would likely attract attention. Both Watanabe and Nomura kept arguing that he was a teen and a civilian and should not be involved. Drug busts were always dangerous and he was only being allowed in the park killers' case because he had already involved himself in it by sniffing out the latest scene, and of course because his girl was the only victim that had managed to escape them. But the narcotics team did not have to know about that, although the Captain was informed of the situation.

"Look Captain…" Nomura began saying. "I'm responsible for his safety while he cooperates with us. I don't think his foster mother would permit him to work on something like that." 

"Are you stupid or something?" Inuyasha told him exasperated. "I have told you several times that no one is responsible for me Nomura-jiji. I make my own decisions." 

"No, you are the stupid one kid! Do you have any idea what you'll be getting into? They'll probably be so busy saving their own asses to keep you safe!" He was really angry the kid was being unreasonable, or he probably had no sense of self-preservation. Drug dealers were a criminal breed apart from the rest.

        Those were the wrong words to say to a dog demon that had survived on his own for most of his life, and that was very capable of protecting others. Without any warning and in a move faster than either the older hanyou or the full demon in the room thought him capable off. Inuyasha was over the table his hand tightly around a very surprised Nomura's throat, as he lifted the bigger man from his seat. This was the third time it happened and the seasoned fighter was not able to sense it coming. It was disconcerting to say the least.

"You don't now anything about me policeman." Inuyasha said in a voice that sounded quite dangerous as it had an underlying growl. "I have protected myself since I was five. Don't be surprised if I end up being the one protecting your ass."

        The kitsune vixen eyed the young hanyou with clear surprise; his words did not make much sense. Every demon knew that inu youkai were pack demons, their pups were never left to fend on their own even if the parents died. Another member of the pack would take care of them. Goroko made a mental note to talk to Watanabe; the neko seemed to know more about the pup than he was telling, as he did not look at all surprised by that comment.

"Prove it!" Nomura challenged the young man, making his best to look unfazed, although he really was. He could not understand how the damn kid was able to do that. The fact that he lived alone in the woods still did not make for it.

"Gladly," Inuyasha said releasing him; his golden eyes had that dangerous wild glint that unnerved the cop. He then gave him a predatory smile that all around had to wonder how a kid his age could have; it made him look downright dangerous.

Nomura looked at his Captain, who was eyeing the young man carefully. He was one of those humans trained to detect demons, knew very well the abilities of each of the youkai under his command, two of his best were right there and none had been able to do anything to stop the young hanyou. It was clear that Inuyasha was a pup by inu youkai standards, but his movements had denoted fighting experience, a lot of it.

He had a word the day before with Lady Chie, one of Lord Sessho's daughters, and the one in charge of all affairs concerning the police. She had provided him with some information regarding Shirosenshi Inuyasha, agreeing that he was indeed the young pup that got lost ten years before and that he was quite an accomplished fighter, had to be to survive in the untamed lands for all those years. 

He called to ask for more help on the demons part, as it was clear they could not stop the killings by normal means anymore. Lady Chie told him that Inuyasha was probably the best tracker they could have at his disposal for the 'Park Killer' case, her father, Lord Sessho thought so. The young hanyou had all the experience living in the wild that none of the police or city dwelling youkai could hope to have. Besides, he was motivated, since his 'mate' was threatened. The human had been a bit surprised to hear that one so young had a mate, but the inu hanyou told him it was an approved match, considered a Shirosenshi private family affair, and he should not concern himself with it. 

After their talk, the police Captain had already made up his mind about letting the kid work with them on the bust, with Shirosenshi Chie's words in favor, but he still needed to see for himself how good the boy was. The Lady had even suggested that he let him do some work to keep him entertained.

"Ok Shirosenshi," the Captain said to him, at the mention of that name Goroko, Ando's Kitsune partner started.

_'Shirosenshi?__ Is this pup related to the Lord of the Western Lands family?'_ She thought eyeing Inuyasha carefully_. 'That can't be right, they would never let a pup fend for himself at that young an age. There must be some sort of mix up here. Although, I have to admit there is a strong resemblance to Lord Sessho.'_

"I'll let you do some police work to keep you from getting bored or try to strangle my best detective," he saw Inuyasha smirk cockily at Nomura. "But…" Now the young hanyou did not seem to like the fact that there was a condition. "I want to see how you fare against Nomura and Watanabe."

"Come on Chief! That's not fair!" Ando protested knowing that Nomura was THE best the police had, and Watanabe was not far behind. 

They had been paired together in part because of it, after Nomura had returned from his stint with the American FBI. The slot there had been an apology to him from the department for the black mark on his record from the internal affairs investigation. Just thinking about it still left a bitter taste in Ando's mouth; he could not believe his coworker had done that to his friend over petty jealousy at Nomura's record. Thankfully that guy no longer worked with the police.

"Feh! That won't be a problem," Inuyasha said confidently.

"My! We are cocky aren't we?" Goroko said sarcastically, the pup seemed too full of himself. "Chief you might as well have said no. There's no way this kid could beat…"

"Now you listen up vixen…" Inuyasha began saying but the Captain interrupted him.

"I didn't say he had to win Detective Nakada." The inu hanyou looked at him angrily. "Now Shirosenshi, just do your best. If you beat them, it will be good, but I just want to see how good a fighter you are. My decision won't depend on whether he wins or looses, but in how well he fights." He told his narcotics detectives, as Ando Fujimaro was not looking all that happy either with his decision. Nomura on the other hand, looked quite smug. He was after all unbeaten champion of the police force as well as national champion. But Watanabe looked really thoughtful, like he knew something about Inuyasha the rest did not, and if he had spoken with Lord Sessho he probably did. "Do you know kendo?" The look the young hanyou gave him clearly stated that he did not. "But I assume you know how to use a katana."

"Feh! Of course I do."

"Good."

        The six of them left toward the training area, Inuyasha would face Nomura in a Kendo match and Watanabe on hand-to-hand combat. They found suitable Bogu* for him and Ando helped him don it properly. He had the narcotics cop quite amused at the large tirade of inventive curses he let out. The young hanyou argued that all the weird stuff constricted his movements and wanted to take it off, especially the men* as he could not see a thing. After Ando told him he would be disqualified for not wearing the proper equipment he just 'fehed' and went out of the locker rooms. Nomura was already outside doing some odd movements. The hanyou concentrated on getting the feel of the bamboo thingy he was supposed to use instead of a sword, the balance and weight were quite different from the feel of his katana, Ando had told him the thing was called a shinai*

"What's he doing? Aren't we supposed to fight?" He asked Watanabe when the neko approached him; Ando had moved back the same as the vixen.

"He's warming up. You're not going to?"

"Warm up? What's that for?" Inuyasha asked puzzled, the term was strange. 

_'Why would anyone want to get warm before a fight?' Inuyasha thought puzzled, this future time people's customs just got weirder and weirder with each hour he spent there._

"That's to get your body ready for a fight; else you can strain a muscle." Watanabe explained, to the still puzzled hanyou who seemed to be trying to assimilate the idea, and failing to see the purpose as his next words indicated.

"No one I've fought before does things like that… We just go at it, perhaps after insulting each other to get the tempers going, if that is what warming up means, then I certainly do it," he smirked that was one of his tactics, get the enemy so riled he would not really concentrate on the fight, it usually worked. "But, if I started doing silly movements before a fight with my opponent right there, I'd be dead already." He responded, and it was loud enough for the others to hear and wonder at his words.

"You don't prepare for a fight?" Now it was Watanabe's turn to be puzzled.

"No, no chance. Just have to be ready all the time." Inuyasha responded with an indifferent shrug.

        After that, the neko changed the conversation and explained the rules of kendo, where he was allowed to hit and what where points to score. He also reminded him not to use his full strength or speed, as it was not a real fight. Inuyasha nodded to everything though he really did not understand a thing aside from the taking into consideration that Nomura was a human.

The referee signaled for them to take their places, Nomura stood a few steps away and did the REI (bow). Inuyasha eyed him puzzled under his MEN(helmet) then at some signals from Kojiro he realized he had to do the same and copied the other's movement awkwardly. Then the cop moved closer and got into the KAMAE (ready position) again the hanyou copied the movement. Thinking that it was all a weird stupid ritual, if he had to undergo something like that when really fighting, they would never get to it. 

The captain signaled for the match to start. Nomura in a movement faster than the hanyou thought possible for him, lounged forward went past his defense and scored a hit to the Tsuki-tare (the throat flap that is part of the mask). They moved back and got into the ready position again. Inuyasha eyed the cop through narrowed eyes, even if the man could not see them. He could hear him snicker and that made him angry, he was guilty of underestimating his opponent, a mistake he never allowed himself the luxury to make. Even if he sometimes gave everyone the impression of it, well, he would not be caught off guard again.

Nomura repeated his movement again, but this time Inuyasha was alert, he saw it coming, half turned on his heels letting the cop's momentum carry him forward past him, so he ended at his back and hit him on the opposite side from where he turned. This surprised the human, it had not been a kendo move, but in the end, he was hit on a score place. The captain decided to give the hanyou the point. 

"Feh! This style of fighting would get you killed in a real one." Inuyasha snickered, he still felt uncomfortable with all the stuff he was wearing, but he thought he could manage.

"You just got lucky kid," Nomura taunted him. 

"Feh! I'll show you it was no luck Nomura-jiji."

        They resumed positions, the human attacked again, and Inuyasha just moved away with a small back flip, his legs hitting the cop on the chest making him fall very surprised on his ass. The captain realized that if he had to judge according to kendo's rules the young man would have to be disqualified if he kept doing the things he was doing. The moves were good; he seemed to be an experienced fighter, so he decided to make a change to the match. He knew Nomura could take a free style fight just as easily as kendo.

"Look," he began telling the two combatants, "It is clear that if we follow the strict kendo rules Inuyasha would be disqualified." He saw the hanyou about to protest and raised a hand to stop him. "So lets go for free style, you can use whatever martial art you want." Now that got him an immediate reaction from Inuyasha, he took off all the boku, a small cocky grin on his face. "Do you agree Nomura?"

"Don't see why not, but I think we should use bokken for that instead of shinai." 

"That's fine with me. I was getting bored." Inuyasha replied as Watanabe tossed him a wooden sword. "A wooden sword? Don't you use real weapons?" Disdain colored his voice.

"Children should not be allowed near weapons." Nomura said and this time he ended sprawled on the floor with Inuyasha on top, both hands on his throat and looking pissed enough to actually apply an uncomfortable pressure. "This is getting old," he managed to croak unnerved at the murderous glint in the kid's eyes.

"It is, I.am.no.child you better not forget that or…" he threatened but was stopped by Watanabe pulling him off his partner and the Captain saying to his detective, his voice so full of authority that Inuyasha finally realized one of the reasons why this guy was the boss.

"Don't piss him off Nomura, we do need his cooperation. And as for you Shirosenshi, another stunt like this one and you won't be allowed anywhere near the Park Killer case or the bust, understood?" Inuyasha looked rebellious, it was clear that he was seriously offended and not one to take orders from anyone. He had been too long without an authority figure. "Understood?" Captain Fukasawa asked again, the young hanyou remained quiet looking angry and thinking over his options. Higurashi-sama did not want him to get on this police's bad side, too many questions that would be difficult to answer would be asked.

"Feh!" was his only response, as he shrugged and concentrated on getting the feel of the bokken. 

        It was very different from Tetsusaiga. The old katana was much heavier, and the handle molded better to his palm, but he could use the thing. The bokken did not swish through the air like his sword did, even when it was untransformed. Inuyasha did several passes he had learned by watching some ronin* train, the familiar movements taking his mind off his anger. Those moves got a murmur from the people in the place. So far, they were only a small group of curious humans and demons that probably had nothing better to do. An odd idea crept into his mind, Kaze no Kizu was a special trick from the fang, but could he do something like that with some other weapon? Without depending on his opponent's youki? 

Ever since he mastered the Bakuryuuha he could do Kaze no Kizu without youki so… Seeing a bench he decided to see what came of it and used the thing as target. Without much warning he jumped high made a circular motion with the bokken above his head to gain momentum and came down with a mighty sweep down ward. The bench cracked and then the edge broke cleanly, he had used only the wind and his own youki; the bokken did not even touch the bench. 

_'Huh? It worked? It worked! It worked! Ha ha ha' _Inuyasha thought at first surprised and then completely elated, that was surely a very interesting trick to pull. He would have been jumping up and down destroying stuff just like he did when he discovered he could use Kaze no Kizu whenever he wanted, if he had not noticed the looks from the spectators.

"Fuck!" "Shit!" 

"What the hell?" The Captain exclaimed amazed.

"Kami! What was that?" Goroko's voice came through among the whispers and surprised exclamations from the spectators.

"Did you see that?" "He didn't even touch it!" "Can't believe that!" "Gotta get the guys to come and see this they are not going to believe it!" "It was a damn wooden sword!" "Didn't know a bokken could do that!" Were among the comments heard from the curious bystanders, a couple of which, went out in a hurry, probably going to call others. 

Watanabe remained silent, he had been warned that Inuyasha was good, and he was seeing it first hand, although there was no way he could tell it was the first time the younger hanyou ever tried a stunt like that. Even Seijuro Nomura was startled, he knew of one or two people who could use the force of the wind with real, extremely well tempered, and sharp katanas, but never bokken; the things were too cumbersome for that. He had even felt the flare of the kid's ki* before he struck, and the cop had to admit it was by far the strongest he had felt in his life. Not even his sensei matched something like that.

"You were saying jiji?" Inuyasha asked looking downright cocky and very pleased with himself.

"You have a big ego show off."

"Feh! Now let's see what you really got jiji." He told Seijuro swinging the bokken in an arc by just the movement of his wrist. That got him a very demon like growl from the human before him.

"You'll be pleading me to stop before I'm through with you kid." Nomura threatened as he too removed his boku.

"We'll see about that," Inuyasha said wearing a smirk, "we'll surely see about that."

Once ready, the Captain gave the signal to start and Nomura attacked first. A blow to the heart that Inuyasha parried easily, the cop attacked holding the bokken one handed, the hanyou parried, holding his own with both hands. Then Inuyasha attacked, making Nomura parry and start to move backwards as the kid pressed his defenses. They crossed bokken a few times, once unintentionally cracking the hardened wood of the bokken with the force of a blocked blow. On receiving a replacement they crossed swords again, and then in an unexpected move the cop went for the young man's legs. The hanyou read the intent and did a summersault that brought him behind Nomura who had turned on his heels, waiting for him to land and score a hit. However, Inuyasha was expecting that reaction and was ready to block as he landed. Then he back flipped hitting the cop again with his feet and sending him sprawling backward. All was done in one flowing uninterrupted movement too fast for the cop to really see what happened.

_'Damn! The kid is fucking good! He really wasn't bragging!'_ Nomura thought as he stood up._ 'He doesn't have a definite style, but he sure knows how to cross swords.'_ In his mind the cop had to admit he had a worthy opponent in the person he had least expected, although he was not ready yet to admit that aloud. There was one thing he noticed though, and it disturbed him greatly. Each and every one of Inuyasha's attacks were aimed at points that if hit with a real sword, would end killing the opponent, not maiming or disabling like Nomura was used at seeing in competitions. If this had not been a friendly match and he not able to parry them, the cop had to admit he would probably end dead.

When the news that detective Nomura was fighting a kid free style got around the police precinct, those who had the time, gathered at the training grounds to watch. Seeing Nomura in kendo practice always drew the attention. But, very few had ever seen him fight in any other style. Those who had knew the man was good. So many expected to see him beating the kid into a pulp only to find that the kid was not only holding his own, but also was actually giving the homicide cop a hard time. 

The cop was up with a small jump expecting Inuyasha to give a frontal attack, instead, the hanyou jumped up and attacked from the air, Nomura barely having time to raise his bokken to block. As soon as the young hanyou landed, he attacked, pressing the Nomura and making him loose ground. He started to use his legs and fists to gain some advantage. The change in style caught Inuyasha a little off guard and a couple of times the cop landed some well placed punches, but after a moment he managed to block most of Nomura's, though one of the kicks did hit him hard enough to send him sprawling against a bench and crack it. The young man was up in no time, pressing his attack against his opponent. Nomura noted the boy's body was very solidly muscled from the feel of the contacts.

Inuyasha moved about quite a lot, something Nomura was not expecting, he also attacked from the air whenever possible; the cop thought it might be because it gave the kid the added benefit of his weight to the strength of his attack. The boy was quite strong for his light weight and very flexible. He could not help comparing the boy's mass when he carried him out of the lab on Monday with the solid young man that was giving him such a hard time; they were at odds. They were crossing bokken blows again, Inuyasha crowded Nomura's space receiving a hit on the arm, but he delivered what would have been a killing blow to the shoulder and neck making the surprised cop loose his bokken. That move scored points for both of them.

They started again, and the young hanyou had to admit that for a human Nomura was a very tough opponent. He not only had technique, but also speed and strength. Therefore, as he fought he tried to memorize the man's movements. He again attacked, trying to get a hit to the chest.

Those who had gathered, and by that time, they were quite a few, could only admire the dance like fast-paced combat. Both men were extremely good, and both did some pretty interesting acrobatics, but the kid did the most impressive of them. Moving about like a gymnast, at first those who knew about sword fighting noticed the young one's style was a bit rustic. But the more the match progressed the more interesting the kid's moves became, to some it was like he was copying Nomura's most successful attacks, and using them when they would do the most good. The cop had begun to notice the same thing, even if at the moment he really had no chance to think about it.

The cop managed to block all attempts then tried to disarm Inuyasha blocking him and then moving the bokken in a wide arc. The young man realized it and let his arms flow with the movement but at the last moment when the wooden sword would have been flung away he let his body follow the bokken's momentum and jumped, twisting in midair to land behind a very surprised Nomura landing him another killing blow from left shoulder to right hip.

The small crowd that had gathered gasped as they saw their companion fall forward. Inuyasha had pulled all his hits but they were still painful. It was obvious to everyone around that the kid was the better fighter even if none had been able to determine to which martial art school his technique belonged. The captain called the match finished and pronounced Inuyasha the winner.

"Damn it kid! You sure hit pretty hard for a sparring match!" Nomura complained as he moved to a sitting position, rubbing his shoulder. Inuyasha offered him a hand, to help him stand, that was grudgingly accepted.

"I do? I was pulling my punches." He responded surprised scratching his head. "You're after all a jiji."

"You were what?" Nomura exclaimed, and that outburst got the attention of the others gathered there. Goroko was actually gaping at the kid that had actually beat Nomura when not even demons had been able to pull that off.

_'The pup was not bragging, and it seems like I have to eat my words,'_ the vixen thought as she watched the pup carefully. She wanted to be sure that her assessment of the inu hanyou's age was correct. A few discrete sniffs testified that he was indeed young. 

"I was not hitting you as hard as I can, that would be downright dangerous." Inuyasha responded, "but then, I had never done a pretend fight before."

"You never sparred before?" Goroko asked surprised and then narrowed her eyes before asking suspiciously. "Then how exactly do you fight young man?"

"Well… let's say I have to admit it is fun to fight without worrying about ending up dead."

"You hit to kill kid; you even let me hit you to get the kill." Nomura said very softly, "on a real fight it would mean you purposely chose to get injured… I can't understand that way of thinking."

"What would you prefer? Being wounded or being dead. Where I come from you have to choose being wounded or die," Inuyasha said casually before just shrugging and then refrained from saying anything else, when he saw the shocked expressions of those around him. "You go next Kojiro."

_'My God!__ It's fucking likely the damn kid has killed before!'_ Seijuro was shocked, but it sure made those dangerous looks he sometimes had understandable.

"Perhaps you should rest pup." The neko suggested, but as he looked at the pup he realized it was probably not necessary. He had seen the looks as well and knew that he was probably the only person within earshot that had already known about that.

"What for? I'm not tired yet." Those close enough to hear noticed that he had not even sweated.

Nomura walked away slowly sure he would be sore the following day. He sat on a bench on the far corner of the room to watch. The kid had surprised him completely, he was really good. The detective had to admit his ego was a bit bruised; unbeaten National Champion just got beaten by a 16 year old. It was damn embarrassing. Putting his pride aside he decided to analyze the kid's fighting style. He did not have a special technique he used, but as they fought, he had been able to realize that Inuyasha had been copying some of his moves almost to perfection, and he was sure the kid did not know them in the first place or would have used them from the start. Still he needed to confirm that, so he planned to pay close attention to the next match.

Watanabe had already changed into his practice uniform and was doing some katas* as warm up. Inuyasha just sat on a bench drinking a Gatorade someone had tossed in his direction and waiting until the neko decided he was ready to start. He still watched the graceful movements of the neko and stated to feel the flow of energy moving about him. It was something very different from what he was used to feel from other youkai, as he had sensed it from Nomura too. The hanyou had not really paid much attention to it, since it was not youki. Watanabe's was a mixture between his youki and the energy that came from Nomura who was human. Perhaps he should have paid closer attention, it seemed important and interesting. He would have to ask Kojiro about it later. The neko signaled he was ready, so Inuyasha stood and moved to the stand before him.

"You might want to observe the techniques pup. They'll probably become handy later during your Hunt. I have to admit I am surprised you actually beat Nomura; no one has for at least a couple of years. Although I had been warned you were good." The other officers wondered who had warned the neko and how that person had known, although the Captain suspected it was Lord Sessho. The kid's abilities had really surprised everyone. The youkai wondered what pack leader would take a boy on a Hunt where he would need advanced combat techniques. It was downright irresponsible to risk children like that.

"I survived fighting that asshole repeatedly, of course I'm good," he told the neko with a cocky grin. "He is damn hard to beat. Let's see what you have. However, I won't hold my punches as much as I did for Nomura. I won't go all out either, but I know you can stand rougher handling than a human." He muttered only for Kojiro's ears.

"That is if you manage to hit me at all pup." He said as he bowed in salute and then stood on guard. The pup returned his salute and heard the Captain order the match to start.

"If he does manage to hit him, Kojiro is going to be hurting. Those he landed on me are going to leave marks." Nomura said still rubbing his sore shoulder as he looked at Ando.

Next thing Inuyasha knew was the swift kick the neko aimed at his chin. The younger hanyou bent back avoiding it, and then went all the way down, bending on an arch and back flipping out of reach in a movement that was just as fast as the neko's. Watanabe had speed, but he could never match Sesshomaru or even Kouga, so the younger hanyou knew he could deal with that.

Another kick went flying in his direction, Inuyasha blocked it grabbing Kojiro's calf and twisting it to send him sprawling on the floor. True to his feline nature, the cop landed on his hands, kicked to break the hold, and somersaulted to his feet. In a flash, he was before the pup giving him a combination of punches that Inuyasha mostly blocked making him back up, they were ended with a kick that did connect on his chest. It was hard enough to send the pup flying toward some benches, and as he was carried by the kick's momentum the inu hanyou twisted his body on the air in a maneuver that seemed impossible, only to land lightly on his feet on top of a bench.

"What the hell was that?" Nomura muttered softly from his place behind some benches. It was only then that a comment from Higurashi-san started to make sense.

Flashback 

"Higurashi-san, here is the surveillance material.  I think we have it worked out so that we have all the entries and exits covered."  He told her to be polite, people were not supposed to know exactly where the teams were located so that they would not compromise their positions. It was only mentioned so they felt safer.

"Yes, you do have all of the normal ones.  And unless they are as acrobatic as Inuyasha, those men won't be able to enter the grounds unseen.  He pointed your people out to me not long after they arrived."  She told him, and he frowned, the teams must have screwed up somehow.  The family should not have even known when they arrived.

End of Flashback

        Watanabe ogled he could not believe what he had just seen, not even a full neko could pull that off. The pup not only had to be very strong, but also flexible and have perfect sense of the objects that surrounded him. Inuyasha took the small distraction to attack, jumping up from the bench doing two flips to land feet first on the neko's chest, then again doing some incredible feat of using the body before him to turn his momentum with a back flip landing on his hands then just pushing himself to a crouching position.

        Kojiro landed on top of some benches and broke one; he was on his feet in no time, telling himself that he would have to analyze things later. With a nimble jump, he was before the younger hanyou throwing a series of kicks that the pup either blocked or avoided just as nimbly. On one of those kicks aimed at the face, Inuyasha avoided it going all the way down to the floor and lashing a low kick to Kojiro's support leg. To his surprise, the neko read the intention and in a very catlike move, he jumped backwards out of the way extracting a gasp from the audience. Taking the advantage that the inu hanyou was on the floor he attempted to knock him with a kick to his middle. It was blocked and then with a roar the kid sent him flying away. Kojiro managed to land on his hands and then rolled easily away.

"I have to admit you're good… but then so am I," Inuyasha told him and then to the utter surprise of the spectators he launched a kicking attack, using Kojiro's best moves. 

        The neko was able to block most of the lightning fast kicks with some of his own; they jumped up and down all over the place. Their contacts resounding against the gym's walls, for some people the things started to get intense as on several occasions either hanyou almost landed on the bystanders. More than a couple of benches were destroyed two walls were cracked, one from where Inuyasha hit it, feet first. The other was a victim of Kojiro, as the younger man threw him and the neko slammed against it on his side.

        Nomura started to worry, as both men seemed to be going at it with all their might, still when he caught glimpses of their faces, both wore wide grins. The level of skill of the match had him surprised, he knew his partner was good, but from what he was seeing, he was actually excellent. He started to wonder why Watanabe never fought like that on the internal championships; he could surely beat everyone he had seen so far. Now, the fact that the pup was matching that level of skill and again he was copying the other's movements was astounding, it was clear he was not bragging when he said he could not only protect himself but him as well. 

The detective was brought out of his reverie by the sound of a particularly loud crunch, he saw Inuyasha flying his way and was sure he had no time to move out of the way so he just prepared the best he could for impact. To his and the few people that still remained amazement, Inuyasha extended his arms to get leverage, then brought his legs up to his chest with enough strength to make his body give to full backward turns, as the arms hugged the legs. He went flying past Nomura and landed lightly on the space behind him.

"Hey! Be careful where you aim, or do you want me to squash your partner?" Inuyasha told the other hanyou as took a running leap only to land a well placed kick on Kojiro's neck. The neko slammed hard on the floor.

"Shit! It's almost two! I better get going." Someone from the audience muttered, but both hanyous heard. It was almost time to pick Kagome from school and there was little time to change and get there.

"Want me to give you a lift?" Kojiro asked as he stood up slowly.

"You're calling it quits lieutenant?" His boss asked a bit surprised, "if that's so then I have to say that by hits scored Inuyasha is the winner."

"We have to leave chief or the girlfriend is going to chew out the pup here," he teased and got a growl in response.

"Oi!" Inuyasha protested at Kojiro speaking of what he considered private affairs, and took a swipe at the neko's head, just like he would do with Miroku or Shippou, that was easily avoided.

"Well she IS your girlfriend pup." Kojiro defended himself and another swipe was sent his way.

"But that's not their business," he grumbled not denying it, and it got him a couple of laughs from those still present.

"No, we definitely don't want to get you in trouble Shirosenshi," the captain told him.  He was rather amazed at his fighting ability, and had to admit the kid intrigued him. "Come on, let's get the three of you to the infirmary, you can get changed there.  Detective Nakada and I will wait for you there and we can go over what we need to do for the bust," he instructed the men. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**A/N: Well here are some of the translations and explanations to the words I used in this chapter, just FYI.**

**Rurouni Kenshin manga – Well this is my second favorite anime/manga and just could not resist putting it here. Besides it deals with samurais and katanas, so this would really catch Inuyasha's attention.**

**Bogu**** – This is the name of the whole equipment used in Kendo (The armor).**

**Men – It is the helmet or head mask used in Kendo.**

**Shinai**** – Sort of bamboo sword used to practice kendo.**

Bokken - Wooden sword used to practice.

**Ronin**** – This were samurais that were not pledged to any daimyo or feudal lord in Japan.**

**Ki**** – It is a spiritual energy, also known as chi (this is the Chinese word and used in Fen Shui). Ki has many meanings and explanations, but in martial arts it is mostly the inner strength of the individual that is focused for a purpose.**

**Katas**** – are a series of exercises or forms used in martial arts, a whole set of techniques.**

Hmmm… I know what both ki and katas are, but I'm probably not doing a good job of explaining them.


	20. Chapter 21

Present Time. Inuyasha Fanfiction By alandrem 

**Chapter 21**

**Disclaimer:** Blah, Blah, Blah. Same as chapter one.

**Author Note: **Well this time I could not get a hold of anyone to edit the chapter, so you are getting it as is.

I apologize for bad grammar and possible spelling errors (although my word processor indicated there were none, but these things are not perfect)

This is a double post as chapter 22 gets posted too, making up for this one being shorter than my usual chapters.

In this as in the previous chapters telosphilos was a great help, providing ideas to get the fic going.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Inuyasha went ahead and changed in the locker room rather than wait to change in the infirmary. The idea of being less than fully dressed in front of a female offended his sense of decency when he was not injured, as well as the lingering memories of being rejected and made fun of because he was a hanyou. Never mind that at the moment he looked completely human. Kagome was the exception, but she was his mate. And she had told him that she actually liked how he looked. A small smile appeared on his face and he had to admit that he could not wait to see and kiss her. A small blush darkened his cheeks and he pushed the thought aside, no need of embarrassing himself by giving those guys something to tease him about. 

He had let Kaede and Sango see him shirtless before, but they had helped to tend his wounds and were members of his pack, and they too accepted him as a hanyou. The young man understood that the standards of decency had radically changed over the centuries, but to him it still was not right to be seen less than fully covered. He had seen on that TV thing many almost naked women and men, Kagome's Ofukuro had said they wore something called 'bikinis', swimsuits, Kagome used one of those when she bathed in his time, and trunks, parading on those commercial things. As a male he had to admit the view was nice and Miroku probably would not stop drooling if he saw one of those, in fact he could imagine the monk plastered to the TV screen and he chuckled. Showing him a commercial or one of those 'magazine' books Kagome had, would be a good prank on the lecherous bouzu, one that Kagome might actually help him with. 

Once fully clothed he followed the older men's scents to the infirmary. Nomura had an odd 'thing' on his bare shoulder and back, and Watanabe was lying down with a couple of them on his back. On seeing the mass of bruises on both men, Inuyasha winced almost imperceptibly, visible only if you were paying close attention. The captain caught it even if no one else did, it did not take much thought for him to realize that the young hanyou had not intended to leave the pair in that bad a shape. 

Shirosenshi Inuyasha intrigued him. His case had been one out of three in his long years of experience that he was never able to solve; and to his immense surprise at least half of that case had resolved itself. The kid had returned to civilization on his own, unfortunately a year too late to meet his parents. Captain Fukasawa made a mental note to keep his eyes on the pup; perhaps he would be able to ask, even if advised by Lady Chie not to, how the boy had evaded both police and criminals before ending in the Untamed Lands. 

"It's ok, it just looks bad," Fukasawa said wanting to reassure the pup. "You just need to learn to meter your strength more carefully though, I don't want to deal with my officers complaining about unintentional injuries." This time when Inuyasha winced again, everyone picked up on it. 

"I thought I had," he said looking a bit sheepish. Kagome's Ofukuro did not want him getting on the police's bad side and from what he had started to learn about those people; he rather agreed with her, they might try to find out things he did not want them to know. So he did something that was quite out of the norm for him, "I… hmm… sorry, I… hmm… didn't mean to hit you so hard." He looked quite uncomfortable apologizing; they all got the gist that he did not do that often. Nomura and Ando were really appalled to note that the boy was serious and really had not intended the damage he caused. 

"Its all right pup, we'll be healed by the time of the bust next week," Kojiro told him. "I want you to teach me how in hell you pull those changes in direction in midair without touching anything. I can only do some of them and it has been years since I even tried most of those." 

_'Teach him? What is it with the people of this time wanting me to teach them things? No one ever thought I knew something worth teaching before, not even the rest of the pack.'_ Inuyasha wondered, not for the first time that week.

"I don't know if I can teach you to do them. It really hurts when you get it wrong," the young man told the older one. "You can break a number of bones on impact." And he had broken a few while learning, mostly because he had to learn on the fly. A youkai would toss him out and he had to do something to avoid crashing against a rock, a tree or other youkai. The end result could have been his death and not just a few broken bones. In fact he could do those turns, with only a bit less strength and control, when he was human.

"I know, I've done that a few times," the neko told the inu. "Grab an ice pack, it will help the bruising." Kojiro said pointing to where some more of the things on his back were.

'_Ah… so that's what those things are for. Those 'ice packs' seem interesting; I'll have to ask Kagome about them. With as often as Miroku gets slapped or hit with Hiraikotsu, they might become handy.'_

"What bruising?" Inuyasha asked, looking a bit perplexed. He could not believe the neko was that badly hurt, actually, he was supposed to be able to stand a lot more than a human, and he had not hit him as hard as he could. 

"What do you mean what bruising? Watanabe-kun kicked you hard enough for people to hear the impact across the gym." Goroko asked incredulously, the kid seemed to be trying to cover his injuries when he had to be in pain.

"So, when you knock the air out of some one's lungs it makes noise. When you hit anything hard enough there is a sound. He did hit me, but not enough to harm me," Inuyasha stated plainly, and it sounded cocky even though he had not meant it that way. He just could take a lot of damage and the neko had not been anywhere close to causing it. 

He also did not see what the big deal was about, and he needed to get out of there to pick up Kagome, he wanted to see her and smell her lovely scent. Besides those 'friends' of hers might convince her to leave on her own, although he felt pretty sure that girl Emi would side with Kagome. She knew the truth and seemed sensible, but that Yuka girl was another matter altogether, and he did not want to find out if she was able to convince his mate to leave without him. 

Ando looked at the scowling boy, he was clearly a high level fighter and the comment about mortal combat was definitely not a joke. He figured the boy just did not know when he was in pain any more. He knew that to happen to some fighters, or maybe he just had a big resistance to pain, but that did not mean there was no damage. And if he was to judge by the sound, there was probably a cracked rib at the very least, although how the kid managed to look so casual baffled him.

"Just let us put some ice on the bruises from where you were hit." Ando insisted, as a father with a kid around Inuyasha's age he just could not let him go injured. It bothered him a bit to have to use him for a dangerous job, but there was no one in the police force, or anywhere else for that matter, that had his superb sense of smell. A human/dog team like Rurouni and him would not do for such a delicate mission.

_'Bruises?'_Inuyasha thought a bit astonished_ 'I don't even bruise easily; these humans and even the youkai must be really weak to be worrying about those things,'_ the young hanyou scratched his head puzzled. He then thought about the only actual black and blue he received that stayed long enough to be noticed. Sesshomaru had caused it by punching him on the face the second time they fought for Tetsusaiga.

"You might not be noticing any pain right now, but you will in a while. If you will take off your shirt we can put a balm on it as well that will help." Ando kept on saying unaware that the kid was not really paying attention.

"Don't bother, save it for when I actually get hurt. I am not hurt. Besides, it isn't proper to be less than fully dressed in the company of a wench when you aren't wounded, or have a damn good reason to be." Turning his head so that only Goroko and the Captain would be about to see his lips move, Kojiro told the pup in a voice too low for the humans to hear 

"Our standards of propriety are different here, pup. The Untamed Lands you have been living in are apparently stuck in the past in more ways than one." The younger hanyou gave the neko a mulish look and continued to refuse. 

The light went on in Nakada Goroko's head at the neko's comment. It made sense that the boy would be used to mortal combat in the lawless Untamed Lands, it was rumored that hanyous were still hunted and brutally killed over there. She shuddered a bit at the thought, as she had nothing against hanyous; the kitsune always thought that part of demon history was a bit too barbaric. But it certainly explained why the kid seemed so feral. He was feral. 

The inu hanyou's combat skills were incredible and the boy might even be able to track very, very well. She allowed herself a small smile, she was experienced and very good at detecting drugs, but by the results Fujimaro showed her, Inuyasha seemed much better than she could ever be. The narcotics division had been given a godsend in the form of this puppy if they could house break him. 

"Look, if it makes you that uncomfortable, I'll leave and you can prove it to the rest. However, I'm talking to our resident nurse and if you have so much as a bruise, she will be checking you for broken ribs and the like if I have to sit on you and hand cuff you to the bed." Detective Nakada told him in a sharp, but amused tone. Ando shot her a wry and grateful look and said 

"And I'll help. Come on just prove it to us." Goroko waltzed out the door shooting her partner a wink as she grabbed the nurse on her way out.

"Feh! Like that would stop me," he muttered so low only Kojiro and Goroko, before closing the door, were able to hear.

"We aren't going to let you out of here until you do, so save us all some time, besides I believe my partner mentioned you have an appointment to keep with a pretty girl," Seijuro snickered at him. 

Inuyasha could just leave if that was what he wanted. Nomura-jiji and Kojiro were the best they had and he beat them, so there were very few chances of anyone actually stopping him. But he was increasingly becoming aware that even the way people acted was different in Kagome's time. He could not act like he was used to. Because no matter that in his time he had reached adulthood, he had not in this time. Or the fact that he was the leader of his own pack; no youkai his age ever had one, then or now. For these humans and youkai he was still a kid; as much as he hated that word even after Kagome explained it; and he had to act the pup part when he had stopped being one in his mind a long time ago. That did not mean he had to like it though. So the young hanyou gave a barely audible growl of disgust at his situation, shot everyone in the room dirty looks and grumbled as he removed his shirt, forcing himself to comply. 

"There, happy?" He snapped as the chief and Ando tried to find a bruise. 

There was not a single mark on the young man, not even a birthmark. What little body hair there was, was just as silvery white as the hair on his head. The color was quite definitely natural, matching the description in the missing persons file of a natural albino with amber instead of red eyes. This was just one more confirmation to Nomura that Inuyasha was indeed the same kid. But something caught his attention; he was wearing some prayer beads around his neck hidden under the T-shirt. The detective could not help but be reminded yet again of the legend he had discussed with his father on Monday night.

The Inuyasha from the legend wore a set of prayer beads around his neck that only the Miko, Kagome, could control and that would subdue the hanyou by saying a 'special' word. The Inuyasha in front of him was wearing a similar set of prayer beads around his neck. That was something no modern day kid his age would be caught dead wearing. 

Seijuro had not had the time, or presence of mind to read the scans and the translation his father sent him but after seeing the rosary around the young man's neck he decided that no matter how weird he though the idea was, he was going to check that legend thoroughly, there were just too many coincidences to let them pass.

"What's this?" Ando asked, grabbing a hold of the prayer beads and looking about to remove them. Inuyasha snatched them from his hand as he moved away, what would they think when they did not come off? He better think of something and fast.

"Are you blind or something?" Was his retort, it would buy him some time to think. "They are prayer beads."

"No, we're not blind Shirosenshi," the captain said a bit surprised by the outburst. "It's just that it is… strange to see a young man your age wearing them, it's not used anymore."

"Yeah it is rather weird..." Nomura began saying and there was just that look on his face that told Inuyasha he suspected something was amiss though he was not sure what.

_'Think you fool!'_ Inuyasha told himself, _'Think! Think! Think!'_

"I live at a Shinto shrine, what would you expect?" he blurted out, "These were a gift from the family that took me in, so what do you expect me to do? Throw them away?" He added just the right amount of annoyance and defense to his voice that would usually work with his friends to avoid questioning. Of course after that, he usually just climbed up a tree or left. Still, he hoped the tone dissuaded those guys from asking more questions.

"Of course not pup," Kojiro responded knowing the true nature of the beads and not wanting the others to ask more questions. 

With his tone of voice Watanabe hoped the others understood it was a sensitive theme for the pup and would drop it. Although Nomura looked like his brain was being overworked, and the neko wondered why. The captain looked curious too, and Kojiro suspected he had noticed they were magical, but knew his boss would not ask in front of untrained people. He saw him and Ando shrug and kept looking for inexistent bruises.

What really caught everyone's notice after the prayer beads was the young man's physique. He was built like a man, not a boy, although a bit more slender. There was not a bit of fat on him and every muscle was clear and solidly defined. The bulky clothes he wore hid it well, but boys this kid's age were not supposed to have such well-defined musculature, nor such powerful pectorals and shoulders. The chief sighed and nodded this were all signs that he had to fight to stay alive in the Untamed Lands, he had to make himself strong or he would have been killed long ago. 

"Looks like you were right, there isn't a mark on you, no baby fat either," Fukazawa commented.

"It's hard to get fat when you hunt your own food," he responded. 

Even though lately he had not really hunted, only a few times after he was unsealed actually, since Kagome would bring stuff from her time. Mostly the ramen he loved or Miroku would get them a place to stay and get them free meals. And Kaede-baba was not a bad cook either; she actually made very good soups. He was starting to get hungry if his thoughts wandered toward food stuffs, so he began wondering what strange foods Higurashi-sama would prepare for lunch, and so far he liked everything he had eaten. He was brought back from his musings by Nomura.

"I think Kojiro must have done a better job of pulling his punches, but it sure didn't sound like it in there." Nomura pointed out. Internally, Kojiro winced as he had not been pulling them that much, just enough to keep from putting a hand through the pup's body, although by all means Inuyasha should have had at least a couple of bruises.

"He did and I know how to take a hit as well," Inuyasha sighed as he tucked in his shirt, making sure the prayer beads went under his t-shit. "Can I go now?" He asked with the martyred patience of a teenager.

"Just wait for me to put my shirt back on and I'll drop you off, I don't think you'll get there in time if you take the subway. Do the rest of you want me to pick up food?" Kojiro asked as he got dressed.

"Yeah sure, I'm pretty hungry," Nomura said, "exercise always opens my appetite."

Ando got out his billfold and handed Kojiro some money and a piece of paper with what he wanted to eat written on it. Nomura and the captain did the same as Ando went to go get his partner and find out what she wanted. Goroko could not believe the boy really was uninjured, but all of the men swore up and down that there really was not a mark on him, so she let it go. The hanyous left Nomura and the others in the infirmary and went on their merry way discussing technical aspects of sparring versus the real deal. 

Seeing them talking Nomura began thinking that the sparring actually did a lot of good towards earning Inuyasha's trust, at least for Kojiro. He had messed it by calling him a child, so he would have to be careful not to offend the kid again. They needed him for the case, cases he corrected himself. As he won, there was no doubt the Captain was going to let him do the sniffing around for Fujimaro. Besides, after fighting him, he was sure the kid might actually cause some serious harm the next time he made him mad. And he did not like the idea; the boy's fuse was just too short for his liking.

"Damn that kid is good," the Captain began once they were out of earshot. "I'd been told he was an accomplished fighter, but I didn't expect him to be that good. Makes me wish we hadn't had to call off the search when he went missing so that he wouldn't have had to become that skilled."

"You were assigned to that case, correct?" Nomura asked to refresh his memory and for the benefit of the other two.

"You already know I was. I tried to reread the case file as soon as you mentioned his name on Monday, but you had already checked it out. That poor kid was a very sweet little boy by all accounts before everything happened," he sighed sadly, Lady Chie had also reminded him of that when they talked. "He is damn lucky to be alive, what with what those bastards did to his parents. Once they were recovering from their injuries I met them, and they were really decent people." The chief tried to explain to his people. He remembered that case very, very well. It was also his first major contact with the local demon lords and one of the worst attempted murder cases he had seen in his entire career.

"I'll have to take your word on that Chief, seeing as how they died over a year ago now. I'm still trying to gather enough evidence to prove that he is really the same boy. He won't talk about it. Any ideas on where the kid learned to fight like that?" Nomura asked; he really wanted to know. 

"I know it is him, just take a look at the photo in his file, there is no doubt it is the same boy. Still, it puzzles me no end how he managed to survive, but I won't press for answers… yet. And for the moment you shouldn't either Seijuro, we need to know a bit more about him, and let him know us. Only then we might be able to ask how much he remembers of the incident, most kids that age would block the memories." This was at the demon's lord daughter request. She suspected her 'cousin' might be traumatized by the experience, so they were probably better off with waiting a bit.

Nomura believed his Captain was right on his assumption that Inuyasha might not remember and thus that being the reason why he did not speak about it. He was also probably right on the trust issue, and again he made the mental note 'not to piss the kid off', although it was going to be hard, that was just the way he was.

Seijuro technically understood why Inuyasha was such a good fighter even if he had no school at all. But he still could not help but find all of those killing moves and the comment about mortal combat very disturbing. The kid did not seem like a murderer, but then some of the murderers he had caught were definitely not the people you would suspect at first blush.

"Well yes, seeing that photo and then Inuyasha, doesn't leave much of a doubt. But I still would like to have the hard evidence of a DNA test. I know that might not be a choice now since the only living relatives are his father's cousin and his children and back when this happened, DNA tests were not that common so we don't have any samples from the parents." 

"Yes that is one of the problems now, as they were cremated."

"How would you know about that Chief? The case is 10 years old." Ando asked a bit surprised.

"I have kept in contact with the family over the years as the case was never closed, looking for clues or more information to solve it. And I have to say I'm a bit disappointed that you have not asked how come I knew about their deaths in the first place?" He got sheepish looks from his detectives and he just nodded.

"Well their deaths are recorded in his file…" Nomura began, mentally berating himself for not questioning the information and not paying more attention to a case file in which he had gotten involved. This was one major slip up on his part.

"And you didn't question why they were? Seijuro I think you're slipping if you passed that." The detective flinched a bit at hearing his superior officer voicing his own thoughts. "I guess I'll assign you another case beside the park killer to keep you sharp. It's been a while since you and Kojiro worked at something else, can't have my best homicide detective getting all rusty."

"Captain we really have our heads and hands full with that case."

"Maybe you should assign them over to our department for a while Chief, just to get them back into working form." Fujimaro commented knowing full well that both Kojiro and Seijuro had almost begged out of narcotics when they were starting in the force. None liked it.

"Now that would be a good idea, we are short of officers for some cases…" Goroko agreed with a little mischievous smile at Nomura's rather annoyed face.

"No way! You know working over there is not our thing Chief Besides, Kojiro is not even here to argue in his favor!" That sounded more like a whine as he saw that the Captain was indeed considering Fujimaro's suggestion. He glared at his co-workers and friends.

"Now, about how Inuyasha learned to fight I have some ideas, the family would occasionally get word that he had been sighted." The captain decided to change the subject, but he was seriously considering the suggestion. Besides if Inuyasha was to help narcotics and both, Nomura and Watanabe, were sort of informally in charge of the pup, they might as well get involved in that case. "Stories about a white haired boy with golden eyes saving small children from predators, human and otherwise, and taking them back to within sight of the villages. Every time anyone tried to look for the boy, it was as if he had vanished. Since the children were all so young, most of the stories were discounted as fibs and trying to get attention using local legends, but even these stories stopped coming after about a year of the disappearance. The psychos that tried to kill him and his parents also put a very large bounty up for his severed head. I think any number of those bastards may have tried for it. All they had to do was kill one boy and they would be instant millionaires many times over." The Captain tried to explain what Lady Chie had told him in terms Nomura and Ando could understand. "I think the young man's foster mother went over a bit of what he had to deal with on a daily basis with Watanabe-kun from the way they are getting along."

"I'm fairly sure she must have. He came back into the office looking pretty shell shocked after she chewed him out on Tuesday. She was rather amused about shocking him into speechlessness too when I went over there to talk to her about the surveillance teams. Inuyasha spotted them as they were setting up. We are still trying to figure out how he did it."

"It certainly takes talent to get Watanabe-kun that startled," Ando noted wryly. "Regardless, want to take this somewhere else so that the nurse can have her infirmary back?" he had noticed the woman hovering around them and looking a bit impatient, but the Captain's presence was probably the reason she had not said a thing.

"Let's," Goroko agreed along with the Captain who nodded.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Inuyasha decided to go talk with Miroku and Kaede-baba a bit earlier than he had told Kagome and her mother he would. Somehow he had the feeling that it was important that he be there, and Kagome too had felt like something bad was going to happen, so she had not objected when he explained that he was going without her. After lunch, he changed back to his fire-rat outfit, grabbed Tetsusaiga and made his way discreetly to the well house, making sure no one from the surveillance team saw him. He then jumped into the well and as he came to the other side his nose itched at the stench.

With a leap he was out of the bone eater well to find the scene of a fierce battle, a very recent one. It could not have been more than ten minutes ago by the smell of it. Trees were pulled out of the ground, as well as torn and cut in places. The grass that surrounded a part of the well was burnt. And there was the stench of terror, pain and blood. He began tracking the scents, recognizing the members of his pack almost instinctively. Miroku, Sango and Kirara seemed to be fine so far, although very distressed. But Shippou… the blood, the pain and the terror were all his and so strong it was almost overwhelming. There was also an underlying, and very disturbing, odor he could not place mixed with the familiar one of the kit. 

Inuyasha did not even have to go down in all fours, the scents too strong and clearly marked for him to follow, along with the fact that the fight was moving upwind from him. The young hanyou began to hurry to the east, the direction where the destruction and scent trail seemed to be going. As he sped in he began noticing splotches of blood on the ground, all Shippou's and too much to mean he could be already dead. Something in his heart clenched and he pressed himself to go faster. He could not be too late; he would not be too late. Shippou had to be still alive.

Leaving the forest he finally came upon the battle. A huge flying youkai that had the vague looks of an eagle had the kit held in one of its claws. The kitsune pup did not move. He just hung limply like a rag from the demon's claw. Inuyasha did not want to consider the possibility that he was already dead, he was still too far to be able to tell for sure. So he hung on to the hope that Shippou was just unconscious because of the loss of blood or whatever injury was causing it. He took a scant few seconds to survey the scene and try to find a way to rescue the little fox, it was then that the others noticed him and he could see relief and hope flash on their faces for a few moments.

Miroku was using his Kaza Ana to keep the huge youkai from leaving, while Sango and Kirara tried to free Shippou. Unsheathing Tetsusaiga Inuyasha was about to use his Kaze no Kizu when Miroku warned him not to. The youngster would also be killed by it. Cursing under his breath he approached the eagle youkai trying to use his claws instead, a Sankon Tetsuo managed to injure one wing, enough to keep it from flying away, and Inuyasha prepared to jump at the demon's neck. The youkai saw him and he moved away, then needing his other claw free, and to the small group's utter horror, it swallowed Shippou whole. Sango collapsed where she was in shock as both Miroku and Kirara could do nothing but stare horrified. For a moment everything went still, no sound and no movement and then Inuyasha exploded into action.

"NO! SHIPPOU!" Inuyasha shouted and rushed in a blind attack to the eagle youkai. 

It had not expected that reaction from the dog demon and was taken completely by surprise; Inuyasha was faster than he had anticipated. Before he was able to react the hanyou's mighty sword had cleanly separated its head from the rest of the body. His companions had never seen him draw Tetsusaiga that fast, and would have commented on it if they were not so shocked. 

The youkai's body fell lifelessly to the ground in what seemed like slow motion, and everyone gathered before it, fighting their own battles with grief. Shippou, the youngest member of their group was dead and no one had been able to save him. The tajiiya sobbed openly, Kirara mewled in distress, calling for her playing companion, at the time she rubbed herself against Sango seeking comfort. Miroku had a few tears rolling down his cheeks as he began a prayer. It was the only thing he could do for the little guy. 

Inuyasha just stood there watching the dead raptor youkai, his throat was constricted and his eyes burned with unshed tears. He was late! He was too late! One member of his pack was dead because he had not been there to protect him, it was not fair! And he wanted to scream that out loud, it hurt to know the runt was gone, and he knew Kagome would be devastated, how was he going to tell her Shippou was gone? How? 

It had only been that same week when he had asked himself about is feelings for the little twerp and found out that his death would break a part of his heart. And it had happened. In a bout of rage, impotence and grief he let out a roar and pummeled his fists against the youkai's carcass, letting his anger and pain out as he hit it repeatedly.

"No! No! No!" And each word was followed by a punch against the corpse. He had failed his pack, had failed to protect someone he cared about again. "You weren't supposed to die runt! You were supposed to wait for us to take you to Kagome's time! Do you hear me Shippou? YOU WERE NOT SUPPOSED TO DIE!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: Cliffhanger? Yes!!!! Sorry to leave it like this but the story just begged to be left off here. But we're not cruel (or crazy enough to risk lynching) so just go to the next chapter, to see what happens next. There won't be any author notes there.


	21. Chapter 22

**Present Time.******

**Inuyasha Fanfiction**

**By alandrem**

**Chapter 22**

**Disclaimer:** Blah, Blah, Blah. Same as chapter one.

**Author Note: **

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ba-bump

The hanyou's ears perked.

Ba-bump 

It was a very faint sound. He strained to hear it and there it was again. 

Ba-bump

A small pause and there it was.

Ba-bump

"He's alive!" Inuyasha cried relieved. "He's alive! Just barely but it's still something!" He told the others, as with his own claws and not minding the gore he tore the bird youkai apart searching for the kit. "Hang in there pup!" He tried to encourage the kid. "I'll get you out."

        Both humans reacted and they helped the hanyou, holding the huge carcass open, while Inuyasha searched the innards for Shippou. He finally found him and took him out; so covered in gore that it was not easy to see his injuries. But it was clear that he had trouble breathing and was badly wounded, his arms hanging limply at odd angles. As he grabbed him, the hanyou's hand went into the little kit's belly; he gasped and looked at him concerned. The wound was deep and it was a blessing that the boy was unconscious, he was too small to deal with that kind of pain

"I'll take him to Kaede-baba's as fast as I can." He told them as he cradled the kitsune in a way that could only be described as gentle. "I'll see you there."

"We'll follow as fast as we can, go swiftly." Miroku told him, just as Sango nodded in agreement and Kirara moved closer to them to let both humans to climb on her back.

        With that Inuyasha leaped away, going as fast as he dared without jolting the kit and checking on him constantly to make sure he was still alive. He had not taken the time to determine what kind of injuries he had besides the belly wound, and did not want to make them worse by being careless. The whole trip Shippou remained unconscious, and only the sound of his labored breathing and faint heart beat reassured him that he was still among the living.

"Hang on Shippou, we're almost there." He murmured softly in a voice completely devoid of his usual harshness, trying to encourage the little kitsune and himself. "You'll be fine pup; Kaede-baba is going to patch you up. You'll see."

        Kaede was outside the hut tending her herb garden when Inuyasha reached the village shouting her name at the top of his lungs, as he spotted the old Miko, he rushed to her. He was a terrible sight and for a moment she thought it was him the one injured, as his clothes and hair were covered in blood. But he told her that the one hurt had been Shippou and that he did not look good at all. Both went into her hut and the old Miko immediately set to work on the kit.

        She removed his torn clothes and began washing the blood that covered him. All that time Inuyasha hovered around getting in her way with his concern for the kit. He could not hide it this time; it heartened the old woman, no matter how he tried not to show it, it was clear that Inuyasha cared for the little fox a lot. But, if she was going to save the kitsune she needed to be able to work, and with one very worried inu hanyou getting in her way she could not.

"Inuyasha make yourself useful." Kaede told him, and began ordering around the worried dog demon.

        In any other circumstances Inuyasha would have colorfully protested to being ordered to do anything, but, a part of his mind knew that by doing as the old Miko asked he was at least helping a little to get Shippou healed. So he fetched water from the container in the hut, put some to heat on the fire, got bandages and helped to clean some of the gore from the kit and removed his torn clothes. When Kaede took notice of the seriousness of the wounds she decided it would be best to keep the hanyou away and wait for Miroku, who was a bit more level headed, to help her. She was not sure the little fox would survive.

"I need more water, get me a couple of buckets from the river, make sure the water is not muddy, and…" she paused for emphasis, "clean yourself while you're at it Inuyasha. You're a mess!"

"But Kaede-baba… Shippou…" he protested, not wanting to leave the kit out of his sight. What if he died while he was away?

"I won't lie Inuyasha. This is bad, even for a demon. I don't think he'll make it." She saw the hanyou's eyes cloud for a moment before he got a hold of himself and his face turned as expressionless as he could manage.

"Kaede-baba I've had worse injuries and I'm a hanyou. He's a full demon, he'll heal." Inuyasha stated, but even in his ears it sounded lame, the disgusting scent of death was already starting to pool around the kit. "Shippou can't die now, you have to do something! Kagome… Kagome is going to be so sad; please you have to save Shippou."

_'And you're going to be sad too Inuyasha. It's a hard way to find out that you did care about the boy when he is dying.' _The old woman shook her head sadly. __

"He is not fully grown and he has been very ill these couple of days." Kaede explained, even if Shippou had not been sick she would still think he could not make it with his wounds.

"Demons don't get sick!" Inuyasha argued.

"Unfortunately they do Inuyasha, and he has been very ill, has not eaten in two days and was very weak this morning. Besides, you are much older, stronger and stubborn than he is. But I won't give up on him yet, that much I can promise you, miracles do happen sometimes. Now go, and get me that water."

        The hanyou left feeling like a huge hand was squeezing his heart. Shippou was dying, and no matter how hard he tried, he could not deny what his nose told him. Shippou smelt of death, and there was nothing he could do about it. He felt guilty and the notion that those he cared about died just became stronger. Inuyasha berated himself for not being near to protect the little fox or take him to the future where he could have been safe.

He had a responsibility and failed again; he did not even have the chance to try and correct his mistakes and find a way to get along with Shippou. Perhaps not to the point of being affectionate, he did not think neither him not the kit could, but at least enough not to fight or argue everyday. Angry at himself, the young man hit a poor tree seeking an outlet for the feelings that were constricting his heart. 

        Once he started, Inuyasha could not stop hitting the tree with his fists, until a great part of it was reduced to small splinters, cursing the eagle youkai and whatever he could think off for not being able to do anything to help Shippou. He should not have cared, had worked hard not to, but he did and it hurt, he did not want to be hurt! Tears threatened to start falling, and he again resorted to pummeling the remains of the poor tree to keep them from flowing, still a few did manage to make their way down his cheeks. Only when there was nothing else to destroy did he realize he had not taken the water to Kaede-baba. His rage was less even if he was filled with sadness and guilt for not being able to fulfill his responsibilities as pack leader; he picked up the buckets and went to get what she asked him for.

        The old woman did not really need the water, but it had been a good excuse to keep the young hanyou away. She had noticed that his indifference mask was on the verge of breaking and she needed to dedicate all of her attention to the kit. Soon after he left, Sango and Miroku arrived on Kirara. Both had minor injuries and tended to them, themselves. Not wanting to interrupt her concentration. The tajiiya left the hut once she was done while the monk remained to help the old Miko to put Shippou back together, literally. The eagle youkai's claws had almost cut the kitsune in half, crushed ribs and both little arms. He had lost so much blood, that it was a wonder his heart was still beating, perhaps he was as stubborn, in his need to survive, as Inuyasha. Also, the fluid from the demon's stomach had burned the kit's skin and fur in some places. In all he was a sorry sight.

        Sango was in a guilt trip of her own, she was supposed to have been taking care of him, as his fever was still coming back. But she had been busy repairing her demon skin armor and did not notice the slightly delirious Shippou stand up and leave. Once his absence was noted, she and Miroku had gone to the well certain that he wanted to see Kagome. The kit had been there but so had the huge eagle youkai. Before they were able to do anything it had grabbed him and tried to fly away.

        The tajiiya kept crying, and felt angry with herself. Inuyasha had depended on her to take care of Shippou; it was one of her responsibilities when Kagome was not around. Or so Myoga had told them, and she failed, she also had come to love the little fox demon. He was cute, warm and caring, usually keeping her company when the young Miko was back to her world. Staying in the village with Miroku around was usually trying and Shippou made her laugh with his teasing of the monk, he was really good at breaking the tension with his remarks. 

Their little group had become a family when Myouga explained they were members of Inuyasha's pack and Sango did not want to loose anyone from her new family, all of them were important to her. The young hanyou came back sopping wet but clean from the river, and carried the water Kaede wanted. He took one look at Sango's crying figure and his guts wrenched, had the kid died while he was away? Dreading to hear that, he still hunkered before the woman, she looked desolate and… guilty.

"I'm sorry," Sango cried and he felt his heart stop.

"Is he…" his voice broke, but at the moment he did not care.

"No," she said shaking her head, and he let out the breath he did not know he was holding, relieved that Shippou was still alive. "He is badly mauled but still alive."

"Then what the fuck do you have to be sorry about Sango?" He asked a bit harshly, coming back to himself. She had scared him and whenever he was scared he usually turned it into anger.

"I should not have let him out of my sight," she sobbed. "He had been so sick… and I… I was supposed to be keeping an eye on him"

"Youkai don't get sick!" Inuyasha stated again, still refusing to believe that, even if Kaede-baba had already told him they did. He had never gotten sick as a pup, so it was hard to believe it.

"They do Inuyasha, specially the young and the very old," she said between sobs. "I… I was mending my armor and did not see him leave… he went to the well and…" 

"Sango it's not your fault." Inuyasha interrupted her and put a hand on Sango's shoulder squeezing it lightly. It was as comforting a gesture as he could muster, but it was enough to catch the tajiiya's attention, coming from him, it was unexpected. "It's my duty to protect him and you all, and I have neglected that for a long time. I should have done something to insure that he was safe." He was blaming himself.

"We, houshi-sama, Kirara and I should have been able to do that Inuyasha. You can't be here all the time! You have to be in the future for Kagome-chan, she needs you to keep her safe there!" Sango argued knowing that he really could not be in both places at the same time. 

"It's no use getting on a guilt trip now," Miroku's voice came from the hut's door. "Shippou has a mind of his own. For someone as young as he is, he does whatever he wants and we have let him. None of us is used to treating him like a child that needs to be educated, even though he really is a very small child." Sango was about to protest but he raised a hand to stop her before he went on. "So Sango, even if you noticed he was not here, I'm sure you just thought he was being his normal self, going away to play like he usually does." He stressed the last words; Shippou came and went from the village as he pleased when he was fine.

"But he was sick this time!" She argued, still feeling guilty.           

"And up until he got like that did I learn that demons get sick too."

"I'm a hanyou and I didn't know youkai got sick." Inuyasha provided, starting to come to terms with that fact of demon life.

"Sango, Inuyasha, there's no use in laying the blame of this on someone. It is not going to help Shippou get better," Miroku stated.

"How is he then Miroku?" Inuyasha asked.

"Barely holding on," The other two cringed at his words, "I have to give the kit credit; he is fighting to survive as stubbornly as you would Inuyasha." This said Miroku listed the kitsune's injuries. Dog demon and tajiiya blanched, they were much worse than both originally thought. "Kaede-sama has done the best that she can, but… no matter how hard he is trying, it really doesn't look like he will make it as weak as he already was." His voice was full of regret and conveyed his slightly contained desperation at being unable to do anything save praying to help the kit.

"Feh! I've been hurt worse, and I'm just a hanyou. Shippou is a full youkai he'll be fine in no time!" The hanyou said trying to cheer them and himself up by sounding confident, although he really did not feel it, not when the kitsune reeked of death.

"You've survived only because you're too stubborn to die Inuyasha." Sango pointed out.

"Shippou is stubborn too, Miroku just said so Sango, he is holding on."

"I think you better bring Kagome-sama…" The monk began saying only to be interrupted.

"No!" Inuyasha said vehemently, which surprised them both. "I don't think I'll be able to protect her… look what happened to Shippou… I should…"

"Are you stupid or what?" Miroku asked exasperated as he bonked him on the head with his staff. "You are very capable of protect Kagome-sama! You killed Ryuukutsusei*, the youkai not even your powerful father could!" 

This was not the time to have Inuyasha fall apart, Kagome was going to need him to offer support. The young hanyou needed to gather his wits together. Miroku had to admit he was surprised at how upset his friend seemed to be, it only convinced him that he cared more for Shippou than he wanted everyone to see. He had suspected something of the sort, since Inuyasha could easily catch the kit, and do more damage than just a few lumps on the head. But he never really harmed the boy no matter how many death threats he issued.

"But… but look at what happened to Shippou!"

"You were not here, so how could you protect him? Besides Inuyasha, you did arrive on time, and got him out of that youkai's entrails. He is being treated because you were there to hear him. So stop this guilt nonsense and get Kagome-sama now!" He had raised his voice, something he did not do often, but he needed to be sure the point was getting through to the hanyou's thick head. "She has a right to see him, and if he wakes," not that he thought the little one would, in his opinion it would be better if he did not. The pain from his injuries would be too much for someone as small as he was. "He will want to see her; Kagome-sama is like a mother to him." 

Inuyasha and Sango both stared at the houshi. He had been the voice of reason and both had started to get rid of their guilty feelings, he was right. Kagome needed to know, she would not forgive them if Shippou died with her away. Especially now that she was aware of her duty to him, the hanyou turned to leave, but something kept bothering at the back of his mind. And it demanded attention, so he gave it. The knowledge that there was something he could do to save the kit just popped into his mind, it was probably his youkai instincts. Anything he could do to save Shippou was worth a try.

"Shippou won't die," he said resolutely and started walking back to the hut.

"If it's his time you can't stop it," the monk told him.

"I just might," there was that stubborn look on his face that told them that nothing short of a 'sit' would stop him. And Kagome was not around. "I'm not sure if it'll work for him but if the possibility to save him exists, I'll sure give it a try."

"Inuyasha-sama." The flea demon spoke from the first time as he jumped from Kirara to one of the prayer beads on his neck. "Are you sure you want to do it?"

"Myoga-jiji, when did you arrive?"

"Are you really sure you want to try it?" The flea asked again, choosing not to respond his master's question. "He is not yours, and you must be willing to accept the consequences as they will be for as long as you both live."

"But he is a member of my pack…"

"That which you want to do is only done to the closest kin, only your mate or pups, not even the other members of the pack." The flea sounded concerned. The others looked at them confused not knowing what they were talking about.

"You think it will not work because he is not my pup?"

"I have heard of cases when an orphaned pup from one pack is taken into another. But it is so rare and only among same species. Shippou is a kitsune…"

"Will it work Myoga-jiji? Shippou is dying, you can smell it even out here, and we can't waste any time!" Inuyasha interrupted, the scent coming from Kaede's hut was unnerving him.

"He is young enough and weaker even if he is a full blooded youkai, there is the possibility that it will work." Myoga conceded with a sigh, both Miroku and Sango could only watch them, preferring to keep quiet and wait until they explained, although it was hard. "But I have to ask you again, are you aware of the consequences for the both of you? He might not like it even if it saved his life."

"They are not much," Inuyasha said. "I don't think Shippou would mind too much anyway, after all we are the only family he has left. And… I… I don't mind either, or I would not be suggesting it in the first place."

"What are you too talking about?" Miroku finally could not resist, they were talking so cryptically.

"Inuyasha-sama is going to share his healing powers with Shippou, by giving him some of his blood. As I said it is only done among mates and their pups, because it marks the recipient with the donors scent, and it strengthens the familial bonds," Myoga explained. The fact that Inuyasha was going to share his healing powers with Shippou gave them the confidence that he would make it, Inuyasha was strong and a fast healer no matter how severe his injuries were. But the mark thing was something neither monk nor tajiiya really understood.

"Marks? And what would that mean?"

"He'll be considered Inuyasha-sama's own pup for all other youkai to smell, his first born. The scent from his real parents will become too faint to matter, it won't disappear as far as I heard, but you'll have to really look for it to notice." It was as good an explanation as he could give and hoped the humans understood it. Their sense of smell was pathetic. Now that really left both tajiiya and houshi gaping, Inuyasha cared enough for Shippou as to adopt him? That came as a surprise, but they began to worry about what the little fox would say about that, he seemed to really hang on to his father's memory. "He'll probably become more of a target and a way to get to Inuyasha-sama." 

"You know I'll protect him, even without marking him. I have been doing that since he joined us. Besides Kagome and I had already decided that he was to remain in her time while we catch those thugs. He, after all considers her a sort mother and well… I spoke to her and she knows everything." He avoided their looks; this was really not the time to talk.

"Everything?" Miroku asked surprised, what made him change his mind?

"About the pack?" Sango was a bit perplexed, just four days ago he did not want to tell her, arguing that the future girl would not understand.

"Yes, she agreed," Inuyasha said simply and looked at them. Through the worry for the kit they could see a small glimmer of happiness reflected in his golden eyes. But that was not the time to talk about it, once Shippou was out of danger then he could explain.

"I am happy for you Inuyasha-sama," Myoga congratulated the young hanyou. "But you do know there will be some effects for you too?" The young man just nodded. 

"And those would be?" Miroku asked, what could possibly happen to Inuyasha for sharing some blood.

"Well, this is a stronger bond than just accepting him into the pack." Seeing the perplexed look on the humans faces Myoga sighed, the difference would not be that clear to the humans, as it seemed to be the same thing, even though it was not. He also was not sure the hanyou understood completely what it meant. "As a pack leader his duty is to provide, educate and protect an orphaned member of his pack, but that's it, only duty is involved. With Inuyasha-sama's scent emanating so strongly from Shippou his instincts and his… feelings will change." The humans still looked perplexed, but Inuyasha looked like he was getting what he tried to explain. "He'll be more protective of the kid, more inclined to teach and in general, his attitude will change. This is something ingrained in most demons' instincts to keep them from killing their own offspring. Saving a pup through marking also makes the ties between child and parent stronger than they would normally be." The other two just 'ahed' unable to really say anything. It sounded like Inuyasha would become more caring towards Shippou and the kit would in turn be more caring towards the hanyou, which did not sound bad at all. So why was the flea making such a big deal of it? Their friend seemed more than willing to try and save Shippou's life that way. "I must ask you again…"

"Feh! Myoga-jiji I already made my mind," Inuyasha interrupted his retainer only to be interrupted by him.

"There is more to it Inuyasha-sama and you know it. Should something happen to your half-brother Sesshomaru before he has any pups, you will become his heir. It is you who will inherit the Western Lands, the clan might not be happy that you are a hanyou but they will still uphold the law. If you mark Shippou he will become your heir, your first born, and he is a kitsune not a dog demon." The flea stated leaving a gawking trio of humans as Kaede had joined them. It had never occurred to them that Inuyasha was that important; they knew his father was a Taiyoukai and Sesshomaru the current Demon Lord of the Western Lands, but it was hard placing their hanyou friend as a Demon Lord.

"Feh! I couldn't care less about them Myoga. I only have one pack, and you know it. So the whole clan can shove the lordship or whatever were the sun don't shine for all I care. Besides, nothing is going to happen to my fucking half brother. Now stop stalling, I had some time to think about the pack and its members over there. And I WANT to do this for Shippou before it really is too late, and then I'm going to take him back with me. There are people and things there that might help even if my blood can't."

        After saying that he walked resolutely into the hut and headed straight to where the bandaged bundle that was Shippou lay. He sat in his typical cross legged position beside him and gently, so he did not to hurt him, cradled him on his lap. The hanyou roughly caressed the kit's head and called him softly trying to get him to react. Shippou did open his eyes but they were mostly unfocused, it was then that Inuyasha tore his wrist with his fangs and placed it on the kitsune's mouth. At first he gagged and refused to drink.

"Come on Shippou, drink this." The hanyou coaxed him; his voice was so gentle that it registered in the kit's foggy mind. Gentle and Inuyasha did not mix in the same sentence.

"Inu…ya… sha?" He asked wearily, his voice so low that only the hanyou's superb hearing let him know he spoke.

"Yes, it's me."

"You… came…" the kit took a pained breath and whimpered. "… saved… me."

"I did…" The kit interrupted him.

"I… called… you… I'm… glad… you… came…" 

"Shhh Shippou, don't talk you'll tell me later."

"Now… won't… be… later… I'm… dying… right?"

"No, you're not dying Shippou," in the little kit's mind he noticed that Inuyasha was being patient and his voice was still gentle, maybe the hanyou did not hate him, as he thought. "Now you have to drink this."

"Nno… blood…"

"Yes it is blood. Drink it, you'll get better." The kid managed to shake his head, but he whimpered in pain. 

"…blood… don't… like… blood…" He sounded so incredibly exhausted and he was beginning to drift back into unconsciousness. 

"Look, I'll drink then you'll do the same Ok?" Again his gentle tone startled him, as well as the insistence underlying it, and then he saw the hanyou lick his wrist. It was at that moment that Shippou noticed Inuyasha was making him drink his own blood. His mind was too foggy and he felt too much pain to ponder what it meant, but the feeling that it was important remained. When the wrist was placed back on his mouth he sucked making a grimace at the coppery taste. "That's good. Take as much as you can."

        It was not much, but at least he took a little. Something told Inuyasha that he should try to get him to take more blood later. It was probably his instinct, and he planned to listen to it. After the kit drifted into unconsciousness again, Kaede bandaged his wrist and Sango covered the kit with some blankets so he could take him back. The old Miko also gave him some herbs, instructions on what to do in case the fever the little one had been suffering returned, and how to prepare the herbs for a poultice and some teas for both the pain and fever. She made sure he understood and would not forget before he left. 

Inuyasha left carrying Shippou toward the bone eater well. Sango, Miroku and Kirara walked with him. There was no need to hurry as all that could be done for the kit was done, and all they had left was to wait and see how he responded. Their trek to the well was mostly done in silence although the worry that it would not let the kit pass did come up. But there was not much that could be done about that except try and hope it would let the kid pass. With promises of returning when he had news, either good or bad, Inuyasha held Shippou close to him and jumped in. He saw the same violet light that engulfed him every time he went through, felt the kit's slight weight on his arms all the way through and as soon as he reached the other side he saw that the kid had made it with him. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jii-chan spotted the hanyou and his cub still in the living room.  It was about an hour before dawn, the perfect time for a completely peaceful meditation.  Watching the sun rise had always settled his mind and given him a sense of contentment. And that morning he had a lot to think on about the sleeping pair. 

When the young youkai had returned from the well carrying the little kitsune the day before, the house had become a chaotic place. Kagome had cried at the same time she tired to ask what happened, his granddaughter had been extremely upset, and that made the dog demon even more distressed than he already was. Asami worked on trying to calm both of them enough to make sense of what was happening and Sota, being Sota, just wanted to take a look at the baby kitsune, which only got him in the way.

His daughter in law had finally managed to calm the distressed teens making them sit in the living room, and having Sota run errands for her to keep him out of the way for a moment. He too had been sent to do some things, mainly fix some hot tea to soothe frayed nerves, and only after they had taken a few sips of the hot beverage did she start asking questions. Inuyasha had answered as best as he could, explaining what happened on the other side of the well. Not once did he release his hold on the little kit while he talked, even though it was clear Kagome had wanted to hold him. He also tried to explain what he did to save the boy's life and Jii-chan had to admit that it left him perplexed. 

It was also during that conversation that he found out about the plans the teens and his daughter in law had to bring the kitsune youkai to live with them and raise him. Jii-chan had to admit that upon first hearing those news he had been angry. Wasn't it enough with one demon living with them already? But he was not a heartless man and the little youkai was just that, little, a very small, hurt child and he could not really argue against the need to care for an orphaned creature so he had remained quiet.

Only a few moments later, when Inuyasha finally agreed to let Kagome hold the child, they realized that the small demon's fever had soared and all attention had been focused on trying to bring it down. After a few moments he had taken Sota to the TV room, both of them were only getting in the way. Asami had offered to fix them dinner but her attention really was on the kitsune, so he had refused and ordered pizza for everyone, not that he thought the others would eat until the kit's fever was down. Later on they had all gone to sleep, and as Asami passed his room that night she had told him that Inuyasha would be staying up to care for the kid.

Now, as he observed them, he noticed Inuyasha had a wet spot on his chest where Shippou's head had been sweating.  The hanyou had clearly been up all night tending to the younger demon, as he still gripped loosely a wet towel in his claw, herbs and cups with odd concoctions were scattered on the side table and the lamp was still on. The scene reminded the old man so much of the times his son had stayed up all night with Kagome or Sota when they were sick as toddlers.  Jii-chan frankly did not know what to make of it.  It was in direct contradiction to everything he had previously seen of the dog demon and everything he had known about demons in general.  He would meditate on his confusion this morning, but first those two needed a blanket, mornings were getting chilly. Jii-chan took the quilt from a nearby couch and spread it over the sleeping pair.  He tucked one end under the hanyou's feet, knowing that most people slept better if their feet were warm.  

He brought the rest of the quilt up to the child's chin and moved to place a hand on his forehead, Inuyasha's hand shot in a flash to grab him. It was more a reflex than a conscious act, and the old man saw the hanyou's golden eyes open still unfocused with sleep. Then recognition flooded and he narrowed his eyes, looking distrustful, only moments later he became aware of the blanket and released his hold, nodding his head once in silent thanks, not wanting to wake the sleeping Shippou. Jii-chan still checked the kid's temperature, the cub did not feel feverish, so it must have broken finally, he shook his head to indicate to the young hanyou that the kit had no fever. The little thing was nothing more than fur and bandages, and he looked so pale and frail.  

_'How could anyone do such a thing to a child?' he wondered as he finished tucking the blanket in around the hanyou, who eyed him quite surprised, he left the towel on the table and held the little one protectively against his chest before settling back to sleep._

The elderly priest walked out on to the porch and stretched.  He spotted the surveillance team and waved at them, of course they were not supposed to know where they were but Inuyasha had told the family anyway.  They waved back while sipping their morning coffee.  He thought they were a redundant and almost silly cautionary measure in light of who was sleeping in the house just now, but the hanyou had not protested their presence which had surprised him. He would have to think on that too, as he was sure there were some things Asami had not told him about the whole attack problem. Jii-chan settled into his favorite spot and began to ponder the events of the past week.  He had discovered that the surly hanyou really did care about Kagome, and that had been yet another surprise in a week full of them, and the young demon wanted to protect her in the present time as well as in the past. Perhaps it was true that he really loved her more than anything, as Asami had told him. 

Jii-chan had heard stories about the hanyou's fights from Sota and Asami had said a little on the matter.  Sota loved to pester his sister into telling him what had happened in the past.  Yet, when he had listened to Kagome tell her brother her adventures, the tales were clearly edited.  He had thought that she had been making at least some of it up to satisfy Sota so that she could be left alone to get her work done.  The stories of Inuyasha battling monsters as big as a house and as cruel as cruel could be and beating them up, had seemed far fetched to say the least.  Inuyasha was really slender, as seeing him wearing modern clothes and not his normally bulky attire had demonstrated, so, how could he be that strong?  Yet, the little cub was hurt by something, something big enough to actually swallow the small demon whole. Whatever had attacked the little fox had wanted it dead and Inuyasha really wanted him to live.

Jii-chan had been in the room to hear the explanation about the blood marking that Inuyasha gave Asami, but he had been too busy keeping Sota quiet to actually pay all the attention he wanted to what was said.  But, from what he could make up, it seemed like it was an extremely important discussion for the young man, something that would change his life and the little kitsune's, but that it had not mattered to him at all because there was no other choice that he could live with.  Jii-chan startled himself with his own conclusion.  Inuyasha, that rough and surly hanyou, had adopted the little fox as his son because he had already loved him and could not bear to see him die.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**A/N: * This name might be misspelled but I got this from the subber's translation. **

This chapter was not edited either. I proof read it but well, I'm sure some stuff must have slipped, please if you find any errors point them out and I'll correct them. Thanks.


	22. Chapter 23

**Present Time.**

**Inuyasha Fanfiction**

**By alandrem**

**Chapter 23**

**Disclaimer:** Blah, Blah, Blah. Same as chapter one.

**Author Note: **As always thanks to telosphilos for helping with the creation of this fic by providing ideas and/or adding insights to the plot and characters. After all she is co-writing this adventure with me. 

Ok I said there were not going to be OOCness warnings, but well this chapter does require it. There is a reason for all this, so please bear with us. There will also be an explanation for their behavior, some on this chapter or the next, and some on others. Be assured your curiosity (or complaints) about why he is acting the way he is will be explained (eventually). If you read carefully the previous chapter and this one you might find a bit of insight as to the explanation.

I'm also sorry for taking this long, this chapter was 'done' when I uploaded chapter 21 & 22, but I was not really happy with it, something seemed off. So I had to wait a bit to clear my head and see why I was not happy with it. I read several fics and worked on some ideas I have to distract me a bit, and then I came back to the chapter. I ended adding, removing and changing some stuff to correct some of the OOCness from both Inuyasha and Shippou, although I'm not sure I really corrected all there was. 

By the way, Present Time is now archived on Iridescent Dreams too. The fic was labeled as AU there. In the beginning it wasn't, but as the story progressed it might seem so. Still this is not an AU since it is set as a side story from what is really happening on the Manga and Anime (I base most of the story on the anime). 

Thanks for your patience and well, enough rant, since I'm almost positive few people really read the author's note anyway.

Thanks again to my editors evercool resurrected and Lazuli

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kagome had wanted to stay awake all night with Inuyasha and care for the kit, but between him and her mother they managed to convince her that it was not necessary once they explained what little he had to do. Only try to lower his body temperature with a cool cloth, apply Kaede obaa-chan's remedies, give him water if he was thirsty and his blood; nothing else since they did not know if modern medicines would help. Kagome after all had school, and someone had let the rumor that there would be a surprise test. Besides, Inuyasha could do without sleep even if he had to receive some basic training for that bust the Ando guy and his kitsune partner were planning. Still, the young woman had protested until her mother intervened, in the end convincing her that Inuyasha was quite capable of taking care of Shippou and that if anything happened to the kit she would be told.

Inuyasha woke up hearing the voices of the Higurashi family members; he had no recollection of falling asleep on the couch with Shippou on his chest. For a moment he was surprised to find a blanket tucked around them, but then remembered the old man had tucked them in and checked the kit's temperature before dawn, though the old man's actions puzzled him. The young hanyou was sure Kagome's grandfather did not like him, and yet he had done something nice for them. 

It had been one hell of a night as the kit's fever soared and there had been moments when he really thought the little kitsune would not make it. Shippou's heart had stopped at least a couple of times for only a few moments, before it started beating again. And he had convulsed because of the fever making Inuyasha fear that he would hurt himself even more than he already was. So, he had forced him to drink as much of his blood as the little one could take on the very short semi-conscious spells he had, hoping that it would help him get strong enough to start healing. 

Inuyasha was surprised that, while delirious, the people Shippou called the most were Kagome and him, and not all were complaints about being bopped or insults; in most he was calling him for help or telling something he had done to Kagome. He also talked to Sango, Miroku and Kirara. And his Otou was mentioned several times too, but surprisingly his Okaa was only mentioned once and the runt sounded really sad. It made him curious; maybe he would ask the twerp later about that. 

The young hanyou had not been sure his blood was any help during the night, as Shippou seemed to get worse for a while instead of better, but some time before daybreak the fever went down, and he slept easier. Perhaps that was when he too fell asleep. Keeping watch, taking care of the kitsune boy during the night, and worrying for his survival had left him more exhausted than he ever thought possible.

The kid stirred a bit and whimpered in pain, it seemed like he was having some kind of nightmare. Inuyasha sniffed him softly and could not stop himself from nuzzling his hair, and letting out very soft, comforting and reassuring woofs. It was the kind that inu parents used to soothe a scared or sick pup. He was surprised that he even knew it; his mother was human, so she never used it. And he did not remember his father, much less if the once great Taiyoukai had ever used it. 

The woofs had the desired effect, Shippou settled back into a peaceful slumber. His unexpected display of affection puzzled Inuyasha; it was so unlike him that he did not know how to react to that change in his character. Shaking his head a bit as if to clear it, he took a deep breath and marveled at how strong and subtly entwined his scent already was with Shippou's, it had taken almost no time for the change. There were other odors surrounding the little kit that disturbed him; pain and sickness. They were not as strong as the day before, but they still awoke in him the urge to protect his pup.

"My pup," Inuyasha muttered in a barely audible whisper, and wondered at how strangely right it sounded.

_'Yes,' he told himself,__ 'Shippou is my son now.' Repeating those words brought forth a variety of confused feelings and worries that he needed to sort out, but was not even sure if he could identify all of them. Absentmindedly the young hanyou started scratching behind one of Shippou's pointy ears, like he had seen both Kagome and Sango do so many times before__. _

_'He is alive now because I adopted him, but, I wonder if I could ever be a decent parent, I was a pretty rotten pack leader to him for starters,' he snorted, a bit disgusted at himself for not assuming his responsibilities before.__ 'Besides, it's not like I remember my parents all that well to begin with, or know anything about families or kids.'_

"Heck! What I mess I got ourselves into runt, but at least you're still with us." Inuyasha sighed removing gently the matted hair form the kit's face, it seemed to be tickling Shippou's nose, and then he moved him to the crook of his arm. He thought that position would be more comfortable for the boy, who stirred a bit before sighing, calling his Otou and going back to sleep. The slight twinge of jealousy caught Inuyasha by surprise, his eyes almost bugging out of his face as he clutched the kid possessively. "Fuck! What the hell was that?" He exclaimed unaware that he was keeping his voice low to avoid waking up the boy. The hand that had been scratching the kit went to his face.

_'Damn! This is definitely not what I expected! Grrrrrrrrr! I'm fucking jealous of the twerp's real parent! I can't fucking believe this shit!' He groaned mentally._

"Shit pup, things are just getting weirder," he told the little kit, "I just hope we can get some sort of understanding because possessive has just been added to the jerk part." Inuyasha could just imagine Shippou making fun of him because of that, since he already teased him enough when he acted possessive with Kagome. And the young hanyou knew he was much more possessive than could be attributed to his inu youkai heritage. He absentmindedly returned to scratching the kit, recently discovering it to be a very soothing activity and not just for the recipient, as he kept pondering on the changes the mark brought to him.

Kagome came to that scene and was pleasantly surprised at seeing him holding and treating the kit so gently, she did not think she had ever seen him like that with Shippou, or anybody else for that matter. Inuyasha's attention was so focused on the little fox and his pondering, that he did not notice his mate until she got into the living room and was almost beside his couch. She gave him a warm reassuring smile that was gone as she focused her attention on Shippou. He still looked deathly pale, not much different from how he looked the day before. The young woman carried her first aid kit, so Inuyasha guessed it was time to change Shippou's bandages. And he knew from experience that the first time getting them removed, was quite unpleasant and painful.

"How is he?" She asked softly, worry underlining her voice.

"Better I think, but he had a very hard night. A couple of times I thought he had died, but he pulled through." Inuyasha responded in a low voice, hoping not to wake him yet, the runt needed to regain his strength. He could see his words distressed his mate, so tried to soothe her worries. "He is still alive Kagome, the fever broke near dawn, and you'll see, he'll be fine." The young hanyou reassured her and then asked, "Are you going to change the bandages now?"

"Yes," she responded with a slight nod. 

"He's not going to like it," Inuyasha warned her as he sat on the couch and carefully placed the kid on Kagome's extended arms.

"I know it's painful," she told him with a sigh, "You complain loud enough about it every time I have to change your bandages when you're injured." The young woman said in an attempt to lighten her mood. She was very worried when Shippou did not wake at the sound of their voices.

        Kagome cradled the little fox in her arms, and held him close to her heart. She could not help the tears that started flowing as she looked at him. His cheerful face was black and blue with several gashes that Kaede obaa-chan or Miroku had bandaged, but that bled during the night. Inuyasha had not let her examine him well the night before. She had been upset enough as it was without seeing the sorry state the kit was in, but as she held him in her arms she took the time to learn the extent of his injuries, and cry.

"Oh dear! Why? He is just a little kid," she sobbed seeing how his little body was full of huge bruises under the blankets, and the bloody bandage around his middle. "This is… this is much worse than I thought. I'm sorry Shippou, I'm so sorry we weren't there to keep you from getting hurt." Her voice was full of remorse and guilt.

        Inuyasha did not know what to do; he had known she would be upset, that had been the reason why he did not let her see the kit's wounds the night before. But he had also been aware that come morning she would insist on nursing Shippou. It was true he looked bad, but it was also true that he was looking and sounding a bit better than the night before, and he did not have the death stench around him anymore. He could hear him breathing deeply, sleeping, not unconscious.

        Not really wanting to see his mate so distressed he did the first thing that came to mind. He grabbed her and sat the young woman on his lap and hugged both of them close, careful not to crush the fox. Kagome was a bit surprised by the action but soon relaxed in his arms, tucking her head under his chin, still sobbing.

        Kagome was so worried for the little kid. She had finally learned of her duty to him, started to accept that she played a more important role in the little orphan's life, only to be on the verge of loosing him to some hungry youkai. She was a second mother to Shippou and she had known it, just not wanted to accept the responsibility that came with that fact. The young woman had told herself over and over that she was just a friend to Shippou, like the rest of their group. She was too young to be surrogate mother to a baby kitsune, but with all that Inuyasha had told her about the pack, about being the leaders and mates, Kagome realized she could not deny her new role, and that she loved Shippou enough to take the responsibility of raising him.

"I'm sorry Shippou, I found out too late that I'm like a second mother to you," she sobbed softly gently messing the kit's hair. It has no longer held in a ponytail and hung in disarray to his shoulders. She knew he probably could not hear her and yet she still had to tell him.

"It's not too late Kagome," Inuyasha told her in a soft voice, as he held the both of them close. "We're not too late, he's going to be all right now, you'll see." Inwardly the hanyou snorted, if someone had told him just a week before that he would be comforting Kagome he would have laughed, and yet there he was doing just that. Yes, there were a lot of changes already and not just towards Shippou.

"You sure? He… he looks… so pale… so lifeless."

"I'm sure mate," he reassured her with a soft kiss to her temple. "He doesn't smell of death anymore. It might take him a while to get back to be the annoying runt he was, but he is going to make it."

"I pray that you're right…"

"I am," Inuyasha told her firmly. "You and the guys are always saying I'm too stubborn to die, and well, he has my blood now and he was stubborn to begin with." Kagome could not help but smile, and then groan.

"Oh no! The last thing we need is another hard headed member in the pack!" Inuyasha feigned a hurt expression. 

"I'm not hard headed," he told her but could not keep the smirk from his face at her disbelieving expression. He was stubborn, and knew it. "Shippou won't die easily Kagome; he fought real hard to stay alive. And as I said, he no longer smells of death. Now you better start taking care of those bandages, or you're going to be late for school."

"Yes, you're right; I'll change all of them but leave the splints on his arms… I really wish I could put a cast on each one instead of those things. I think it'll be better and more comfortable for him. Unfortunately, taking him to a hospital is not an option." 

Kagome sighed, they had argued about it the night before. She was really surprised when Inuyasha had suggested taking him to the healers of her time. It told her how worried he was for the kit and how determined he was to save him. But between her mother and herself they had to talk him out of it even if she would have preferred to take Shippou to an ER. 

"There is no way we can explain his injuries." She said leaving the comfort of her mate's arms to place Shippou on the couch, and start working on his wounds. "But if we don't change the other bandages, I fear they might get infected." Inuyasha just nodded, he might not have believed youkai got sick, but he knew infection could kill one. "I think you'll probably have to hold him down if he wakes."

        Neither Kagome nor Inuyasha could help but feel horrified as they realized the extent of the kit's belly wound, knowing he had it and actually seeing it gaping at them were two different things. Shippou awakened as Kagome cleaned his injuries and both teens had to ignore his pained cries in order to finish. During that time, the young hanyou's instincts kept screaming at him, someone was hurting his pup and he needed to protect him. Inuyasha had to grit his teeth and ignore his reaction, telling himself it had to be done and there was no way around it. All the time he wondered how a demoness could stand taking care of a wounded pup, the instinct to protect was stronger on females. 

The young Miko cried along with Shippou, apologizing for hurting him even when the young woman was doing her best to be gentle. Several times Kagome commented on how much she wished she knew how to stitch him up, if they did not do it, she feared it was going to remain painful and heal all wrong if at all. It was an agonizing process for the three of them, but when it was finally done they breathed easier.

        Kagome cuddled Shippou for a few moments caressing his matted hair and being as reassuring as she could to soothe him. She explained they were in her time and that he was to live there, with them, from then on. She promised the kit that when she came back from school she would show him all the wonderful things that were to be seen at her home, and properly introduce him to her family. Kagome told him too that her brother Sota would love to play and show him all his toys when he felt better. The distraction of being in a new place, the loving moments and soft words helped to lull the kit almost back to sleep; he was too exhausted from crying, weak and in pain. 

Kagome handed Shippou to Inuyasha; she picked up her stuff and walked to the door. The hanyou followed her having left the kit comfortably tucked in a blanket and about to doze off on the couch. Neither realized that her grandfather had passed by and stopped to see their interaction with the little fox and listen to their conversation. He had been surprised yet again by the hanyou's actions, especially when he heard him call his granddaughter 'mate'. There was also the way Kagome acted with the youkai that bothered him a bit. They… had looked like a married couple caring for their sick child instead of just friends. He needed to talk with his daughter in law about it.

"I have to go to school Inuyasha, but I really wish I could stay." She said still distressed and feeling a bit torn by having to leave. "I really don't want to leave Shippou alone with just Jii-chan to care for him, since you have to be at the precinct for that 'bust' the cops are planning. I wish you had not accepted."

"I don't think the Ojii-san," as he had started referring to her grandfather after their discussion on Monday, "would have trouble with the twerp. Shippou is probably going to sleep most of the time. This Ando guy was asking for me, and sitting in that cramped place reading old stuff is boring. I wish we could go back to hunt shards," he saw her expression change to annoyance and he added. "I know I agreed that we would not go shard hunting yet… and with the twerp as hurt as he is we can't anyway," he said shrugging. "Besides, I don't like sitting on my butt waiting for those thugs to kill again. We should be after them, but there is nowhere to look." Inuyasha sounded really frustrated by that, he never was a patient man to start with, and waiting doing nothing was just not for him.

"I know," Kagome told him with a sigh and a small smile as she lightly caressed his cheek. "I just wish there was someway to stop them, perhaps the visions will tell me how." She made a pause and shuddered a bit; she still had a lot to think about them, but had not had the time for it. "Anyway, those 'busts' are dangerous Inuyasha. You could get hurt." She went back to less disturbing themes, since him getting hurt was nothing new.

"Feh! I don't think they are more dangerous than what we face in my time Kagome. I fight demons there, what can puny humans do?"

"You got shot last week, and by PUNY HUMAN KIDS," she reminded him, stressing the last words and heard him growl.

"Feh! I didn't know those gun thingies existed. But I know now, so I'll avoid them, Feh! It's no big deal," he said shrugging indifferently. "Besides it's not today, and they just want me to sniff around." Inuyasha reassured her in his typical over-confident way.

"Still, you'll be careful and take Tetsusaiga with you just in case something goes wrong?" She sounded worried and he nodded.

"I will, but I don't think I can't use it here. The ruler of this city won't appreciate having parts of it destroyed by a Kaze no Kizu." He made a pause, scratched one of his ears and looked thoughtful for a few moments.  He felt the strange compunction to keep the runt close; it was too strong to be ignored, so he added. "Look, I don't really have to be there today, so if it'll make you feel better, I'll watch Shippou until you come back."  Kagome was surprised; she had not expected him to offer.

Inuyasha usually did not get along that well with the kit, but she guessed that instinct thing he had told them about was kicking in. She thought he had said that by making Shippou drink his blood it marked him for all demons to know as his son, but she really was not sure that was what he meant. To be truthful, she had been too distraught to pay attention. And because of that, she had not understood all the explanation about the blood mark, so she was waiting for a better time to ask what it really was about. 

"I'll walk you to school and then come back." Inuyasha offered and she smiled warmly at him, he returned it. His smiles were still rare, but this week he was doing it more. Kagome liked the change, seeing him look… happy and knowing she was the cause of that. 

"It's ok Inuyasha, Mom can take me. She has some things to do, and she can also call detective Nomura to explain. He won't say no to her, and I really think it would be good if you stayed with Shippou." She said caressing his cheek again; he nuzzled her hand softly and planted a light kiss on her palm, still a bit shy about showing his feelings. 

The young couple was still getting used to being close and more open with their feelings around each other, and they had not really had the time to be together after sharing those tender moments on Thursday morning. They needed to find time for themselves, to talk and get used to their new relationship. But things were just coming one after the other. Kagome mentally sighed; her assault, finding out her assailants were serial killers, Inuyasha staying in the future, discovering there were youkai living among humans in her time, her visions and now Shippou's injuries. All those things took up most of their attention. Still, they had had a few occasions that let her know Inuyasha was doing his best to express himself, and be more demonstrative.

_'I really think Inuyasha and Shippou should spend more time together. They need to come to some kind of truce or understanding, and Shippou has to get used to the new situation. And with what little patience they both have it's going to be hard for the both of them to get along peacefully. Although Inuyasha seems to be changing, he was very caring and gentle with Shippou-chan just a few moments ago.' Kagome thought then went on speaking.___

"Thank you for staying Inuyasha, I feel better knowing you're with him. There are just too many things here that will be strange to Shippou-chan. He might get scared since he can't use his arms nor move about with that wound, and I think he'll feel better having someone he knows around."

"Hmph," Inuyasha snorted, "like the twerp would prefer having me around instead of you." His voice had his normal gruff tone. She smiled again and reached up his head to scratch an ear.

"Believe it or not I think he does like having you around. Annoying or not, you never fail to protect him," Kagome told him and then asked wanting to make sure he could deal with being practically home alone with the kit, since her grandfather usually spent the mornings out on the shrine grounds. "You know where the food is right? How to use the kitchen appliances? And how to call Mama on her cell phone if you need something?" He just nodded once to each question looking bored.

"Yeah, your Ofukuro explained how to use that 'phone' about a thousand times already; I can probably use it in my sleep. Besides, Kojiro told me that I should have one of those cell 'thingies' in case they want to talk to me, so I have to learn how to use the things anyway. Your mother said she'll get a nice one for me today." He added the last with an exaggerated resigned sigh. If the thing was anything like hers, an odd shade of bright green, he was definitely not going to like it. 

"Good, I'll come back as soon as school's over today, and please try to be patient with Shippou." Kagome said and he rolled his eyes, then she gave him a quick kiss good bye.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

        Before he went back to Shippou, Inuyasha changed into a pair of sweats; his fire rat outfit still had some bloodstains and smelled of the kit's sickness. It was too upsetting. He then took the blanket, cradled the kitsune boy in his arms, went to the TV room where he sat on one of the recliners and covered the both of them with the blanket. The morning was chilly, and with the fever he had before, it was not wise to let the kit catch a cold. Shippou awakened while he got comfortable, but the kid had not felt like talking or asking questions. Inuyasha turned the TV on, and searched for the anime channel. Sota had shown it to him, and he found watching those drawings moving and talking was entertaining. He thought Shippou might like them too and distract him from the pain and the fact that he practically could not move. 

        Inuyasha was right; the kit was fascinated by TV and the moving drawings. He had even ventured to say he wanted to draw things like that when he was able to. Shippou had always been curious, and of course wanted to know how that was possible. Inuyasha's response was a 'dunno but it's fun to watch'. After some shifting about and pained whimpers, they finally found a nice position for Shippou to rest. He ended comfortably nested on the young hanyou's chest, bundled warmly under the blanket. The arrangement surprised the kid no end. In his opinion Inuyasha was acting weird. Much too kind and concerned, he was even being very careful and occasionally patted his head gently, sniffed or nuzzled him softly. The kit did not know what to make of that. However, he decided not to ponder on it, and accept what the young man offered, since it make him feel cared for and protected when he was feeling really bad.

They watched one complete episode and a few minutes of another anime before Shippou told him he was a bit hungry. To the young hanyou, that was good news. Kaede-baba mentioned the kit had not eaten in two days, and that once he was conscious either Kagome or him should try to get the little one to eat to regain his strength. Inuyasha stood up and took Shippou to the kitchen, who was fascinated at all the strange things he was seeing, and yet did not feel like stating his curiosity, perhaps later when he was not so tired, since just moving his head around was an effort. The young man started searching the cabinets until he came across the Cocoa Crispies he had liked so much and looked no further. Inuyasha fixed the kit a bowl and was about to get one for himself when he realized Shippou would not be able to feed himself and HE had to do it.

_'Ack! I guess I have to learn how to take care of small children in a hurry.' Inuyasha thought with a sigh, as long as he was alone with the kid he would have to do everything for him. His nose wrinkled in disgust at the thought of taking Shippou to the bushes*. __'Yuck! No way! He better ask Kagome or her Ofukuro for that,' then he sighed again.__ 'I'm definitely not going to like taking care of a sick child. Why the hell did I volunteer?' He__ complained mentally, but he knew he could not stay away even if he wanted to._

"Fucking instincts!" Inuyasha muttered annoyed leaving a very puzzled Shippou. Then he just sighed in defeat giving in. He did not feel like fighting his instincts at the moment. "Well, I guess you get to eat first Shippou," he told the little fox sitting at the table and trying to find a position that would not be too painful for him. He finally settled the kitsune half reclined on his lap, still wrapped in a blanket while the hanyou's left arm supported the little torso. Taking a spoon, he awkwardly started feeding him. Shippou could only stare at him wide eyed and open his mouth whenever he saw the spoon coming his way, he did not want to find out what would happen if he did not.

_'Is this the same Inuyasha I know?' _The hanyou's behavior was really confusing, and Shippou's mind was not cooperating into analyzing things at the moment._ 'The jerk has sure changed! What's wrong with him?_' He thought accepting another mouthful. The thing he was eating tasted great, but he had no time to comment on it since Inuyasha barely gave him the chance to finish what was on his mouth before the spoon was already there. The hanyou stole a few spoonfuls for himself but that barely made any difference on his feeding pace.

Shippou's mind was reeling as it began to clear from the dazed state he had been in. The kit had many questions, the most important of which was what exactly happened to him. Kagome had sort of explained but he really did not remember much. Having a scary nightmare and waking up to look for the young Miko, the well… then the eagle youkai and being unable to escape. Then there was pain and his last conscious thought was crying out for Inuyasha to rescue him.  He was not sure if he had dreamed it, but, he could almost swear that at one time the hanyou had spoken gently to him and made him drink his blood.

_'Nah! Inuyasha and gentle don't mix! Don't mix at all!' But he had to admit that the hanyou was being rather gentle, careful and considerate with him. __'Why would he give me his blood to drink anyway? I must have been delirious,' Shippou concluded.___

 But there was a new yet familiar scent that called his attention. It made him curious and he sniffed discretely trying to find where it was coming from. What he found out made his green eyes widen. The scent was coming from him, he no longer smelled like he used to. It was… like his own and Inuyasha's personal odors had mixed, and that puzzled him to no end. When he could not eat anymore, it had really been very little, and his mind seemed about to explode from thinking, the kid finally decided to risk a bump on the head and ask.

"Why do I smell of you Inuyasha?" Shippou asked in a tremulous voice, and he felt the young man tense, the question startling him. 

Inuyasha had not expected to have to explain things to Shippou so soon; he wanted to understand the changes a bit better first, to get used to them. He debated whether to tell him or keep quiet until he felt more comfortable with the new situation. After thinking for a few moments, Inuyasha decided that it would be better to tell Shippou since he had already asked. The hanyou was not sure the kid would like the answer, and he did not know how to word it so the kitsune would not hate him. Inuyasha already knew Shippou did not like him, and assuming his deceased Otou's role, which was clear the boy adored, could probably make things worst. Still, he was alive now because of it. That should count for something, and besides, to him saving Shippou's life had been worth the risk of forever enmity with him.

"Do you mind?" Inuyasha asked trying to seem casual as he finished the cereal that Shippou had left and served himself more. He smelt the old man not far outside, but paid no attention to him.

"Ah… I don't know what you mean." The kit's voice was very low and it still sounded riddled with pain.

"Does it bother you to smell like me?" He asked again rephrasing his question, his voice was completely devoid of his usual gruffness and he sounded a bit unsure even though he had tried to hide it. Inuyasha really wanted to know what to expect from Shippou. The kit had helped take care of him when he was wounded, but he was not sure that meant anything to Shippou. 

_'I really hope he doesn't mind much.'_ Inuyasha thought and sighed while he waited for Shippou's answer. 

_'What's wrong with Inuyasha? He is not only just acting weird. Now he sounds weird too. Why isn't he angry or shouting at me for asking? He never wanted to know what I thought before, why now?'_

"No… I… I don't think so," Shippou said slowly, after thinking a bit. 

It was true; he did not mind the hanyou's scent on him. It was a pleasant smell, woodsy, comforting and most of all safe. Different from his Otou's, but he liked it and related that scent with protection. And even if he did get hit a lot, the dog demon never seriously harmed him. He knew Inuyasha was much faster and stronger than he was, and could catch him easily if he set his mind to it. But he usually chased him about and bopped him on the head if he caught him, when he could do a lot more damage. In a way he guessed the hanyou did not really want to seriously harm him, even if he was angry or annoyed. Shippou had just never really stopped to think about that and it was an interesting revelation. 

Inuyasha had also accepted him as a member of his pack allowing him friends to take care of him, had let Kagome mother him even if the attention made the young inu hanyou jealous. He also gave him the chance to grow up. Shippou knew that if they had not taken him he would not have survived on his own for long, and again the hanyou could have gotten rid of him from the beginning, without Kagome ever knowing it if he wanted, and yet he never even tried.

"No it doesn't bother me," Shippou finally said, puzzled at smelling the slightly nervous scent Inuyasha had. He would have scratched his head if he could, as it was he only whimpered a bit. "You smell safe," these last words were pronounced softly. He was surprised to feel and hear Inuyasha's soft purr. Shippou had never heard him do that. In fact, it had not crossed his mind that he could. The sound and the vibration made him feel accepted and realize that the hanyou was pleased by his answer, maybe actually happy.

"You almost died yesterday Shippou," the dog demon said softly. "I'm sorry I wasn't there to protect you."

_'He is apologizing?'_ The little kitsune thought he was starting to be delirious again. Seeing his surprised expression, the hanyou smirked before he explained.

"I'm pack leader Shippou. I'm responsible for the safety of all the members, especially Kagome's and yours, since you are only a pup."

_'He's blaming himself, for not being there for me? I… I wanted him to be there… to save me, and… I remember I called him before everything went dark, but I'm alive and he's here and I'm… in Kagome's time… so he did save me. And… he's taking care of me… he is taking care of me?!!!' The kit thought finally realizing how odd it was to have Inuyasha, not Kagome, Sango, Kaede obaa-chan or even Miroku, but Inuyasha himself; who never did anything nice like that; nursing him._

"You weren't there as far as I remember. You had to be here, so it's not your fault. And, I think… you did come to save me." The little kitsune said and saw Inuyasha smile a little, yet another surprise for the kit. The dog demon was relieved that Shippou did not blame him.

"We thought you had died when the eagle youkai swallowed you, then I heard your heart beating and we took you out of that demon's entrails, but none of us was sure you'd survive." Inuyasha began telling him, trying not to show too much emotion on his voice. But he saw Shippou cringe at his words, he had been unconscious, so he did not know what happened to him. 

"You… took me… out? It… ate… me?" He asked shakily not able to comprehend that something had actually eaten him.

"Yes, I went back yesterday only to find that a youkai had you. You were unconscious, and we were trying to free you from the demon, and then he…" Inuyasha faltered for a moment, a big lump had lodged itself in his throat. The day before had caused a lot of turmoil, and now his mind, heart and instincts needed time to adjust to the changes. "He swallowed you whole… I killed it, but we all thought you were gone…" His voice broke surprising the kit at the emotions shown.

_'Inuyasha cares? Was he sad because he thought I died?' Shippou's head was in turmoil too. _

"But you were not, so between Sango, Miroku and me, we took you out. Kaede-baba… Kaede-baba didn't think you'd make it and… the only way for you to remain alive was if I gave you part of my healing power and my strength through my blood." The lump in his throat refused to leave and did not let the young man go on recounting the events of the day before.

_'I almost died? And he wanted me to be alive? Then it wasn't a dream?'_

"I wasn't dreaming? I remember drinking blood… your blood," Shippou asked a bit perplexed. He was feeling really tired and yet there were so many questions he needed to ask.

"No you weren't dreaming Shippou. I made you drink my blood several times during the night too. I wasn't sure it was doing any good, but you seem much better today, so I guess it did in the end."

"I smell like you because of that?"

"Yes, but I have to tell you there is more…" Inuyasha sounded a bit nervous and that puzzled the kit.

"More?" Shippou interrupted curious.

"Yes… you see… with my blood in you I… marked you…" 

"You marked me?" The kit exclaimed, he was confused; he had a very vague idea of what a mark was. Something to do with family, and he felt it was really important but was not sure why.

_'I should have known. He doesn't like the idea. We didn't really get along that well.'_ Inuyasha thought sighing sadly not realizing the boy's confusion and ignorance. _'At least he can claim blood bond to the Inu youkai clan. Sesshomaru would have to honor and respect that, even if he hates me. Shippou is a full youkai. Well… once he is full grown I'm not sure he'd still be accepted.'_

"I… I'm not sure what you marking me means Inuyasha." Shippou asked seeing the oddly sad expression on the hanyou's face. 

"You… don't know?" Inuyasha stared at the kid who shook his head slowly in denial. He was not sure how to explain that to the kid, he was not a tactful person so he just blurted it out. "I adopted you runt, from now on every demon will recognize you as my pup."

"You what?" 

"By giving you my blood to drink I adopted you Shippou, from now on you're my pup," Inuyasha repeated again and could see that Shippou was shocked speechless, that was not something he got to see often. 

Shippou's little mind could not believe what he was hearing. On careful examination, the kit realized he did not mind. It actually made him very happy; he did care a lot for the gruff and rude hanyou, although he did not show it often, just as Inuyasha had never shown him that he cared. But he must, and a lot, one did not adopt kids you hated, yet Shippou was having trouble accepting that.

_'But… but I thought… I thought he didn't like me! I thought he hated me!' _Shippou's mind cried out in disbelief. A small tear ran down his cheek, soon followed by others. '_Why would he mark me if he hates me?' What the young hanyou had done really meant a lot to him. He was not going to be abandoned if the pack ever dissolved; he was not just the orphan pup he had to take care off. Inuyasha had willingly marked him for everyone to smell as his son. _

"So you do mind… I am sorry Shippou," he apologized yet again, as he saw the tears on the kid's eyes. He had not expected him to cry and hated seeing him shedding tears almost as much as he hated seeing Kagome cry, and it was his fault. Inuyasha patted the kit's head awkwardly, and then explained. "If it had been Sango or Miroku, I would not have been able to save them. I can't mark any of them. But you are young enough so I could at least try."

_'Well what is done can't be undone. I just hope he doesn't hate me for this,' _the young inu hanyou thought yet again. It was really important to him that Shippou did not hate him.__

_'What does he mean he would not have been able to save Sango or Miroku? What do me being young have to do with anything? I don't understand! And what the hell did this time do to him? He is apologizing again! And to me of all people! Why is he not acting like a jerk anymore?_' The little kit screamed in his mind utterly confused and yet for some reason he could not ask any of those questions out loud yet.

"Baka! Baka! Baka! You took it all wrong!" The small outburst tired him immensely. "I… I don't mind… it's just… I thought… I thought… you didn't like me." The last was said in a low voice. "I thought you didn't care… that… you… that you… hated me."

"Now who's the baka?" Inuyasha asked him. "Of course I don't hate you runt! Don't I let you stay with us and protect you? Do you think I would have adopted you if I did?" Shippou just stared at him wide eyed at his small outburst and shook his head. The hanyou scratched his head with his free hand. "Ok I admit I haven't been a good example so far or taught you anything yet…"

"I can swear as well as you do," Shippou said weakly.

"Well that's true, although you still need to work on it," Inuyasha admitted.

"Kagome is not going to like that," Shippou told him grinning and got a grin in response. "And I can be as stubborn as you are…" the kit went on.

"That… remains to be seen runt." There was a pause and he awkwardly caressed the kid's head again, making Shippou's eyes open wide in surprise. 

_'I can't believe he did just that! He really cares! He cares about me!' Shippou thought astonished as he felt Inuyasha sniff him and then say very softly at the time he hugged him closer. _

"Damn it Shippou! You scared me, you really did. I thought you were dead runt!" His voice was very low and filled with emotion. The young boy felt the hanyou hug him tighter, and he could only stare at him mouth gaping at that admission. "So little twerp, you better not do that again. Or I'll kill you myself."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

        After Inuyasha finished with his breakfast, he and Shippou returned to the TV room and watched more anime in a comfortable silence. The young kit seemed to be feeling a bit better for some time as he snuggled on the hanyou's chest. He was happy that he was not being pushed away and that he was getting the young dog demon's undivided attention, without getting bopped, so it was really nice for a change. Inuyasha was warm and his heart beat in a steady rhythm that lulled him to sleep. Shippou tried to purr his contentment and that was when the problems started, as an almost unbearable pain in his little chest made him cry out.

"Shippou what's wrong?" The hanyou asked worried.

"Hurts… it hurts…" Shippou managed to say before passing out.

        For a moment, Inuyasha nearly panicked not knowing what to do, instincts screaming at him, and then he remembered the old man. He might help. He searched with his nose and yelled for him to go back to the house. But Kagome's grandfather was not anywhere near, in fact, he was not on the shrine's grounds. He cursed under his breath, just when he was needed him, the jiji had to disappear from the shrine. Inuyasha then went to the phone as Kagome's mother had left her 'cell's' number. He cursed again when he tried to read it without his glasses. The young man went to get them and placed the call carefully, as he had been shown.

"The number you have reached is out of range or has been turned off, please call later." A woman's voice answered then disconnected the call.

"Damn it! I need to talk to Higurashi-sama!" He roared at the phone, his ears telling him that Shippou's was having some trouble breathing. 

His eyes scanned the numbers and names written on a pad beside the contraption, none were familiar. Until he reached the bottom of the page, there were Detective Seijuro Nomura and Lieutenant Kojiro Watanabe's respective cell and office numbers. After another quick look at Shippou, he decided to call the neko. He did not relish relying on him for help yet, but he might know what to do. After all, he too had demonic blood and he was not that bad a person. So he dialed the numbers.

"Hello?" Watanabe's voice answered after a couple of rings.

"Kojiro?" he asked sounding worried and nervous.

"Pup? Is something wrong?" Kojiro asked noticing the younger hanyou's tone of voice. He was not expecting him to call as his foster mother had informed them he had to take care of a sick child.

"Something's wrong with Shippou, he just cried out in pain, and is unconscious. The Ojii-san is not here, Kagome is at school, and I tried to call Higurashi-sama, but this woman said to try later. He doesn't sound good, but he was…" He said in a rush.

"Woa! Calm down pup. Now let's go slowly, I take it this Shippou is the kid you are taking care off?"

"I don't have time to answer fucking questions! He needs help now!" Inuyasha yelled at him very worried, Shippou might get worst if they delayed.

"Calm down pup!" Kojiro told him firmly. "I can't help if I don't know what's wrong, so answer my questions."

"Yes, he is the kid I'm taking care off."

"And he just cried out in pain…"

"We were watching TV and he tried to purr…" Inuyasha explained.

"So he's another hanyou?"

"He's full, a kitsune. If it wasn't for that damn youkai that ate and injured him, he'd only have a fever…"

"A youkai… ate… him?" Kojiro thanked the gods that he was alone at the moment, he had exclaimed that loud enough in shock. Explaining it to his partner would have been rather difficult.

"Yes an eagle youkai did, I got him out though." He was stunned; that a youkai would try to eat another was just not heard of anymore. Watanabe did not want to know what the pup had done to get the kid out. "He was so mauled and he has this big gash across his belly that we didn't think he'd make it. But… he was better this morning, talking and even ate a little, but now…" 

Inuyasha had moved toward the couch where he left the kit, and was gently trying to wake him up. He sounded very distressed and Kojiro realized that he would not be getting that call if Inuyasha could do something about it. As the Demon Lord of the Western Lands said, the younger hanyou would not ask for help unless he really needed it for someone else.

        Kojiro told Inuyasha to wait for him, and he left the office without telling anyone where he was going. Even though Sesshomaru-sama had explained some things, he still found it hard to believe the younger hanyou used magic to travel to the past, and that he was indeed a pack leader. Nevertheless, he could see the pup's concern for the kid could be taken as that of a leader worried for a member of his group, or the kind people would have for someone very dear to them, like a friend or a brother.

        Watanabe reached the shrine faster than he himself had thought possible and after parking the car and taking the first aid kit, the kind used by paramedics, he bounded up the stairs with typical feline agility. Then he went to the house where Inuyasha was already waiting at the door. The pup tried to appear calm, but it was obvious that he was not, he held the door open for him and that was when Kojiro noticed the bandaged wrist. At the moment he paid it no mind, making a mental note to look at it after he had checked the kitsune.

"Where's the kit?" He asked, and then followed Inuyasha to the TV room. The sight that awaited him there was not something he was prepared for.

        On the couch, there was a small bundle of fur and bandages; the kid could not have been older than four years. He indeed looked bad and was having a lot of trouble breathing. Something about the boy's scent bothered him. But letting his training override his curiosity he set to work, checking the young one. He was badly bruised, both little arms were broken. He had a few broken ribs, one of which was probably pressing his lungs. A horrible gash ran deep from one side to the other of his abdomen and he had several burns that must have been done by some acid or something. The boy was a sorry mess and he wondered how it was that he still remained alive and had even started to heal.

        With utmost care, he bandaged the rib cage so the kid could breathe easier; the change was noticeable after he managed that. He then searched in his kit for some suture, but he did not have any. That gash still bled so he improvised and taped it close with micro-pore, it would only be a temporary remedy since it needed more than a few stitches, just as the arms needed to be put in casts. They had to take him to get better medical attention, but it was going to be hell to explain his condition. All was done in silence while Inuyasha hovered nervously around. To his credit, he did not get in the way nor did he ask any questions, just let him do what he had to, unlike the day before with Kaede-baba. Only after he bandaged and gave the boy shots of antibiotics and a painkiller did Watanabe speak.

"By all the demons in the seven hells! Who was the fucking bastard that did something like this to a mere child?" He exploded indignantly.

"I told you already, an eagle youkai ate him." Inuyasha responded gruffly at the time he gently covered the unconscious Shippou with a blanket and cradled him on his arms.

"You should press charges…" he began saying only to be interrupted by Inuyasha's sarcastic words.  

"What for? It was in the past, where there are no laws for youkai, and now the bastard is dead." His voice still denoted his anger, and the feeling that death had been too good for that beast.

"You killed him?" Inuyasha did not look at the older hanyou; instead, he fixed his eyes on the kitsune.

"If I hadn't Shippou would have been dead. That is the only way over there, what I do. As it was, I had to pull him out of the youkai's entrails. And even after that he wouldn't have survived anyway." It was then that 'the' something on the little kitsune's scent clicked. And he looked at the pup astonished.

"You marked him," it was not a question. What Inuyasha had done was practically unheard off outside close family; adoptions were not frequent even in that time and rarely mentioned. The implications were heavy on the donor; too much responsibility for a pup like him.

"He would not have made it any other way." He looked at Watanabe, defiance in his eyes. "Before you come with a sermon, I knew what I was doing. I know he wasn't mine but Kagome and I have been taking care of him almost since his father was killed."

"What about his mother? Or the rest of his kin?" He sat on the couch beside the young hanyou.

"His mother died too. He doesn't say how or when and he doesn't have any kin that we know of, or he would not have been hanging out with us."

"Damn it Inuyasha! You've gotten the responsibility of raising a pup, when you're one too." He was not angry; he just wanted to understand better. 

"As pack leader I already had that responsibility, even if I wasn't aware of it until recently. When we met him, even if we didn't get along, there was no way I could have left him to fend for himself. He is too young and would not have survived. He doesn't know how to hunt, so he can't live on his own yet. His father was murdered and skinned, and his killers wanted to skin him too." He made a pause. He had been telling the neko some of his reasons, and it was strange that he felt like he had to. Maybe it was also for himself so he could see his choice clearer. "I am aware there will be changes by marking him, and I don't mind. Truth be told even if the twerp is annoying at times, I already… he was important and everyone would miss him."

_'Even if I bickered and argued about taking him in, I really didn't mean it. I wouldn't have left the little twerp to die then... much less now after all we have gone through as a group.' Inuyasha thought, he might not have relished having to go around with one more person but he would not kill a child.__ 'I care too much for the runt.'_

Watanabe looked at the dog hanyou beside him, the young one had a mate, was leader of a pack and now had adopted a pup at the age when most demons where just playing around and having fun. What he had learned of him during his conversation with Lord Sesshomaru, what Higurashi-san and what he had just seen, was that it was obvious this kid had not learned how to have a care-free life.

        Inuyasha thought about the neko's words, it was true that he had many responsibilities weighted on his shoulders than most demons in the present and the past would not have, but so far he did not regret any of them. A lot was now at stake because of the Shikon no Tama. As he had read the scroll; he had come to realize it was not just about him getting the jewel anymore. So much depended on the outcome of his fight against Naraku, that he had not realized before. 

Because of that accursed demon he had a pack, he really did have to thank the bastard for that, he probably was not aware that he had done a good thing. His pack was a good one, all strong, determined and loyal fighters that had joined to destroy the evil youkai. Thanks to Kagome's nature they had become friends. And she had also brought him back to life, taught him to care, helped him make friends and was still teaching him to live and to love. He had a family now. No, there was nothing he regretted about his responsibilities as pack leader.

"I have a lot of responsibilities, Kojiro. None of them should belong to some one as young as I am. My pack formed on its own. I certainly didn't intend to make one, and it took me a while to realize what I had." He made a pause for emphasis, and then scratched Shippou's head. "Our hunt will most likely get all of us killed, but I know now that we don't have much of a choice. Even Shippou does what he can when we battle, what we do has to be done. On top of that, I have to return a dead Miko to her grave so that she may rest in peace."

"A Miko to her grave?" Kojiro interrupted him very surprised.

"Yeah, long story. But she is my responsibility too, and I have to make sure her soul is at peace again."

"I won't ask now for that story," he began saying although he had a vague idea of who the Miko was. But being a neko his curiosity sometimes took the better of him. "But you will have to tell it sometime."

"I might one day," Inuyasha told him, and then went back to the mark theme. "Shippou is a good pup, if a bit too… active at times," he said with a rueful smile. "So I really don't mind taking care of the runt or having him along. He is the least of my worries most of the time."

Shippou in a way reminded him of himself, when he had been alone and desperately needed someone to care for him. There had been no one then who wanted to take care of an orphaned inu-hanyou. Now, there had been no one to care for the orphaned kitsune until Kagome took him in. While he tended him during the night, he had time to think and realized that in a way he was trying to keep Shippou from going through the hard life he had. However, he had not been doing a good job of it, but that mistake would be corrected from that day on.

"I still think this is too much of a responsibility on top of all others." Kojiro commented a bit surprised at the way Inuyasha accepted his role. He sounded more mature than he originally thought him to be.

"It's done, and this way, Shippou won't grow up alone." Inuyasha said softly surprising Kojiro. "I need a cup of coffee, want some?" He said changing the subject and standing up with the kit still in his arm.

"Ah… yes, I wouldn't mind a cup. I'll like to have some x-rays from Shippou's arms and his torso to see if the fractures are set properly. Perhaps change those splints for casts, and even if he's a full youkai, someone has to stitch up that wound." He followed Inuyasha to the kitchen and saw him get busy setting the coffee maker single-handed. "I would have done it, but I don't have suture." Inuyasha nodded at the last words, he did not know what 'suture' was, but Kagome had commented on the stitches.

"Kagome said something about the cast and stitches, but, what's an x-ray?"

"An x-ray is a type of machine that we use to take pictures of the bones in a person's body without harming them in any way. It is very useful in a case like this," Kojiro explained. 

"Ah… sounds like an interesting thing…" he looked thoughtful then as an after thought to himself added softly. "Kaede-baba would probably like something like that." Kojiro was curious but guessed she was probably a member of his pack.

"I want to use it to make sure the bones are set correctly so they don't heal improperly and give him trouble," he took a chair and sat as he watched Inuyasha move about the kitchen with the kit still in one of his arms, he then went on, "also, I want to check your wrist."

"My wrist? Don't bother; it will be gone by this afternoon," Inuyasha told the neko with an indifferent shrug.

"What? If you cut it like I think you did," from what he knew of Inuyasha, it was a good guess that he probably tore it with his fangs. "It shouldn't be gone for another day or so; I think you are over estimating your abilities."

"No, I'm not. I know how I heal, here let me show you." Inuyasha handed him the still unconscious Kitsune and ran a couple claws down his forearm, cutting through a few layers of skin, just enough to bleed.

"Watch," as Watanabe watched, the cuts disappeared without a trace. It had not even been two minutes and they were gone.

"Do you always heal that fast?" Kojiro only gaped at him, healing was a power that got better with use, it was clear the younger hanyou had used it a lot. Inuyasha took the kit in his arms again and arranged him carefully on the crook of his arm, in what he hoped was a comfortable position.

"More or less, yes. I was shot on Friday night when the gang war got going in the park. I was back to normal by Monday. If there is any blood there you can't identify, it is probably mine." Inuyasha figured this would give the neko a better understanding of his abilities. 

"We didn't notice any unidentified blood anywhere, but how is it possible for you to heal a bullet wound? Not even the fulls do it so fast, the best I know took about 8 days! Where were you hit?" The neko was shocked, but understood that the ability to do it was probably an advantage on his Hunt. 

"I was hit in the upper thigh and it got through. Kagome took care of it and it was stiff as hell for a couple of days… It was also the first time I had ever seen a gun," he shrugged. "Anyway, I am not sure I could even go and see your healers without questions being asked that I can't answer." 

The coffee was done and Inuyasha served them both, he prepared his like he wanted and let Kojiro fix his. Then went to sit at the table, Shippou still in his arms, for some strange reason he had the need to keep him close and hear the slow heartbeat of the kit. It reassured him that the little twerp was still alive. He again cursed his instincts; it was like he was getting soft, worried as he was that Shippou might die or get worse, and showing it.

_'I guess getting soft is at least better than having the runt dead. So I probably have to get used to it,' he thought with a mental sigh. __'Not that I like the idea of getting soft.'_

"The Demon Lord told me not to take you to the hospital for anything less than a head or a heart wound." Kojiro said, causing Inuyasha to snort.

"That bastard would know. He watched my eye grow back after he gouged it out. I guess that means Kagome will be taking care of me as usual if anything happens." 

"Do you anticipate that you will need medical care while you are here?" That was something he was not looking forward to, but had the feeling that his EMT training might come in handy with Inuyasha and his pack, if he ever got to meet more than little Shippou. 

"Most likely, trouble follows us," he said with an indifferent shrug. "They want what Kagome protects. Kagome watches it and the pack guards her. She isn't defenseless, but she is her own last line of defense. The fact that two simple human thugs could get to her has her very shaken, although she doesn't say it. Usually, anything that wants to kill her has to go through me and the pack which means I get torn up a lot."

"Sounds painful," Kojiro commented wincing in sympathy, no wonder the pup was so good at healing. "And like Kagome-chan needs something to restore her confidence in her ability to fight." 

"Yeah, she wants me to teach her how to fight and I need to teach Shippou as well, but I haven't ever taught anyone anything."

"I see the problem then. Why not teach Shippou how to observe a fight first so that he can pick out an opponent's strengths and weaknesses. That way you don't have to wait for him to heal fully. Hmm… he could also watch while we practice katas and techniques." He suggested thoughtfully.

"That would work with Shippou, but not Kagome." He said thinking hard, and then an idea popped in his mind. 

There were other members in his pack that could fight, and were good. Sango, why had he not thought about her before? It was time that he started thinking as a pack leader and relied on the other members' strengths. 

"Thinking about it maybe Sango could teach her. She is actually quite good, and I think she has trained people before," his voice was thoughtful.

"Sango? Who is she?" Watanabe asked curious, he suspected she was probably a member of his pack. Inuyasha was starting to mention them, which meant his trust in him might have increased.

"Sango is a member of my pack," he explained. "She is a tajiiya, the last of her village and very good, she joined us when Na… a demon destroyed her people. I think she could be a better teacher than I."

"A tajiiya?" The younger hanyou nodded. "I have not heard of those in a long time, although I think there are still some around that work for Lord Sessho." Inuyasha snorted at the mention of his brother. "Also, Kagome-chan's mother is seeing to it that she starts her training as an EMT soon." Inuyasha looked puzzled, but Kagome had mentioned something about learning better ways of healing, so that might be it. "It won't help her in a fight, but it should give her some confidence back." He paused a moment and continued with, "how good is her archery?"  

"She can hit a moving target. She is no master of the bow yet, but she usually hits what she aims for now."

"Hmm… I might be able to strong arm Nomura into giving her marksmanship lessons. He is a crack shot with pistols and rifles. I think he was a sniper when he first joined the force. Once she knows the basics of how to aim, I'm sure she could translate it over to the bow."

"I'm sure she would love it. She wouldn't feel so helpless and a burden to us, which she isn't, since her arrows have gotten all of us out of trouble. Besides those gun things are effective… hmmm... I wonder if she and Sango would like to use them," the young hanyou mused, "but I don't know if she can put much power into a bullet, if any at all."

"Power?" Watanabe asked a bit confused.

"Kagome sort of melts things by putting some of her purifying power into the arrow." Was Inuyasha's explanation, it got him a wide-eyed stare from Kojiro. It was not common to hear of that kind of strength in a Miko or Priest anymore, and from what he knew Kagome was untrained.

"Don't know if she could do that with a bullet, but Nomura could teach her a fair bit regardless. When I left the office they were arguing over whether or not to give you firearms training."

"I miss a lot with projectiles, the glasses may help, but I'm not eager to find out. And those things smell awful and are too fucking noisy, how can you stand it?" 

"You get used to it pup. There is no other way around it in this world, humans are far too noisy." Kojiro explained with a resigned sigh. In his 63 years of existence he had witnessed how the noise and the smells increased.

"Anyway," he said with an indifferent shrug, since he did not think he could get used to it. "I can throw my sword pretty far and hit my target, but that's not usually a good idea." 

"The glasses should help, but I'll make sure you have your sword for the bust even if I have to pull some strings to do it. Lord Sessho doesn't want you going anywhere without it, especially not into a potential combat situation."

"He's right. For your own sake, you want me to have it on me even if I don't use it. I don't think I can actually use any of its special attacks in the city anyway." At the neko's curious expression he added, "Too much destruction."

"He told me as much, and he explained about the transformation. It numbered among his reasons for not wanting anyone to try to take it from you and why he stopped himself." 

"Just be glad you have never done it. It's scary," he shivered, transforming and hurting or killing his friends when he was not himself was one of the few things that really scared him. Inuyasha also did not like to kill mindlessly.

"I am. Just how badly shaken up is Kagome-chan? They were surprised when I told them she was scared of me." He inquired not wanting to dwell on the transformation and what Lord Sessho's orders had been if that ever happened.

"Pretty bad, she made a connection with one of the killers and it is giving her some really nasty nightmares, though she's been referring to them as visions. Kagome is seeing the memories of some of the previous murders in her dreams. I think they may have killed again on Wednesday. She woke up the entire house screaming." Inuyasha informed the neko looking worried.

"Has she told you any of the things from the "memory" parts?"

"Yeah, they matched up with what was in the files 'things' for three of the previous attacks right down to the little details. That's why I believe the connection is real. I'm still slow at reading, so there might be more that I haven't read yet."

"Shit! So we have a nineteenth victim, at least."

"It was only one woman that's for sure. They tortured her to death after raping her a few times. She died of some kind of belly wound. Her corpse should be reeking by now. It's frustrating," Inuyasha let his frustration show by growling, it was not just that they had no lead to follow. It was also the fact that even if they were not there, those thugs were still scaring and hurting his mate, and he could not do a thing to stop them.

"That's not good news. Was she able to get anything that might identify who the woman was or where she was left?" Kojiro hoped that there might be some information they could use from her visions, although the problem would be how to use it. 

Nomura would not go for the Miko stuff, even if Captain Fukasawa would. After all, the Captain could 'see' sometimes and that had helped him solve a lot of cases. Watanabe suspected his partner could 'see' too, his hunches were correct 90% of the time, and his aura was strong enough. But since he was a self-proclaimed skeptic there was not much to be done there. Still he would need to inform the chief about the new development and hope he had an idea how to use the girl's connection to their advantage.

"She thought the woman was a prostitute. The woman entered a red car and was repeatedly beaten before they started. She had no idea where they went after that. I was trying to get her to calm down rather than pressing for details."

"Odd… they are changing their hunting habits… none of the other victims were prostitutes, and they had only killed women before the last time." Kojiro commented thoughtfully, the pattern of the killings was varying when it had remained the same for almost two years. He did not like that development. "Although we think the boys were just to tell us they are still in control."

"It seems they are adapting… most successful predators would." Inuyasha offered, and then went on thinking aloud. "You told me the park has gotten too much attention… it's not easy to hunt with so many distractions, and prey have been getting scarce or difficult to get, since the girls from the gang there are being protected and there are guns involved." He said putting together some of the information he had learned from Dayu. "I think the girls from that group were their main prey until the guys started escorting them."

"How do you know about that? It's not in the files and we had no knowledge there were gangs there until the war on Friday."

"Then your people are blind Kojiro, I looked and listened were your policemen didn't."

"You know more about that don't you? And you're not telling us." The neko accused him.

"I need to check some things before I'm sure. When I am you will know." He said with a shrug, he needed to confirm what Dayu told him and talk with the rest of the guys from his gang. "Anyway… back then when prey is not easily available in the forest, both demon and animal predators seek it at the human settlements… be it domestic animals like chickens or a few defenseless humans." 

Kojiro looked at Inuyasha surprised, that was some interesting insight, the pup was seeing things from a hunter's perspective that oddly enough neither him nor Nomura had thought about, as the killers had been too methodical. The park killer profile did not indicate that there was any chance he would be adaptable. But then the damn thing was all wrong in the first place since it was done on the assumption that it was one man and not two, even though he always maintained it was two, there had been no way to prove it. So now with that information they probably needed to ask the FBI for another profile. Or maybe Seijuro would be willing to make it. He had been furious in the beginning of the investigation when the information was asked of the Americans; in the long run it had proven to be less effective than Nomura's hunches or his sense of smell. They had grown too lax by expecting the killers to keep up with the profile, although those things were usually right on target, it was never the case with the park killers.

"They have to roam the places were it will be easier to get prey. Hmmm… they might go for prostitutes now, if they are easier to lure into their traps," Inuyasha concluded.

"Now that, is an interesting comment, you probably should tell Seijuro. Do you have any idea how to keep the memories away from your mate?"

"I might tell him. But I have no idea how to stop them yet, that was part of why I was heading back yesterday. Kaede-baba is an experienced Miko, and Miroku is a monk, lecherous as hell, but still a houshi. And to top it he is actually very powerful; don't know how he manages that," Inuyasha said shaking his head puzzled. "They'll probably know how to deal with it… but… I didn't think about it with what happened to Shippou." 

The neko regarded him with an odd look; his pack had two Mikos, one houshi and a tajiiya? The pack was not just mixed by human-demon standards. In that time demons and religious people just did not get along, they were usually trying to kill each other. And a demon exterminator hung around a hanyou and a full demon and did not kill them? No wonder the first mixed pack was such a strange occurrence, that kind of alliance was unheard off before that odd group of individuals got together.

"For as long as she has them, do you think one of you could write them down?"

"I could ask her to, my writing is awful," he gave the neko a rueful smile. He still could not figure out what he wrote the day before. "I was starting to learn to write with a brush and have not done it in a long time. Pencils and pens aren't the same, they feel sort of odd," he paused then added after thinking a bit, "I'd rather not have Kagome go through it though. I think the dreams may be worse than the actual attack," Watanabe nodded in understanding. 

"I'll see if we can't free you up to make a few passes around the park looking for the body. Say… If you were back home, how would you handle these people?" Kojiro was curious as to what justice code Inuyasha would stick to; his own from feudal Japan or the modern one?

"I was planning on doing that in the afternoons, but so far things have come up. Still when I get the time either of you might want to come along. About dealing with them… I'd hunt them down like the sick animals they are. No one should do that sort of thing to a woman. Here those women are barely even considered to be more than children, it is just sickening. If I could catch their scent trail in the park, I would stalk them and take them to the peacekeeping forces here. I wouldn't mind killing them myself just to make sure they never did it again. Back there, that is the only way to handle this kind of thing but I understand that isn't how you do things here."

"I'm glad to hear it. The only circumstances you are allowed to kill a person in here are self defense or in defense of some one else's life during an attempted murder." He felt he had one less worry regarding the Inu hanyou; it would have been bad and very difficult to cover and explain, even for Lord Sessho, if he dealt justice to the killers by his own hands.

Shippou had woken and had been listening sleepily as the two hanyous talked. He was not in pain and felt very comfy nested as he was on Inuyasha's arm. In his sleep fogged mind he wondered if the hanyou would hold him like that more often now that he had marked him. It sure made him feel good, and it reminded him a bit of his Otou, besides who would have believed the dog demon was just plain comfortable.

"Dog boy only kills things under those circumstances," the word was not familiar to Shippou, but he was able to guess its meaning. "Anyways, neko," he said as he craned his neck to peer at Watanabe. The position was a bit uncomfortable and brought pain, he whimpered softly. "Who are you? Are you one of those police men, dog boy mentioned?" the little one speaking startled both men. 

Inuyasha rearranged the kit's position so he could see without craning his neck, as he began to purr at the boy and petting his head. Shippou was not afraid at seeing the neko hanyou, knowing that Inuyasha would protect him. Besides the inu hanyou seemed to be getting along with the other one quite well, which was odd for dog boy. He did not get along with many people and definitely not youkai. 

"Yes, I'm Lieutenant Watanabe Kojiro." Watanabe replied as he looked at the kitsune boy. The little one had a curious expression on his face, but he could also tell the kid was measuring him up. After a moments observation he then snuggled closer to the young man as if wanting to reassure himself that he was safe. "Pleased to meet you Shirosenshi Shippou," the family name added to his made the kit puzzled.

"Shirosenshi?" He asked and this time he craned his neck to look at Inuyasha.

"Aa," the hanyou replied. "That is my family name Shippou, and before you start asking I just found out this week I had one Ok?" 

"And now it's mine too?" Shippou asked still feeling tired, but since the pain was gone, he was back to being his inquisitive normal self. Not many people had family names back home, only those powerful human lords and Kagome. It thrilled the boy to know that Inuyasha was giving him one.

"Yes now it is yours too," Inuyasha told him and saw the boy's happy smile, then went on explaining to Kojiro. "I hadn't gone back to tell them anything of what's going on since Sunday. And… yesterday was not the right time, we'll probably go back tomorrow, or the next day to tell the rest of the pack that Shippou is better among other things."

"I see. Are you feeling a little better now that your ribs have been bandaged? I also gave you some painkillers." He asked wanting to know if he had used the right dosage or he might need some more. He was not used to dealing with kids that small, at least it seemed he had not overdosed him.

"Yeah, it almost doesn't hurt unless I move. Why are you here?" Shippou replied, looking pitiful and cute at the same time. 

"Inuyasha called me when you would not wake up…" Shippou interrupted him wide eyed.

"You were worried?" The kid asked looking at Inuyasha with an expression that could only be called bemused. The younger hanyou did not answer and Shippou asked again in a querulous tone. "You were worried about me?" 

A barely perceptible nod and some awkward scratching of his head were the only answer Shippou got, but to the little kit, they said more than words. To say he felt elated was an understatement; still, it was difficult for him to accept that dog boy cared enough for him to ask for help. Inuyasha just did not do that kind of thing. As Kojiro watched the interaction between the two, he realized the bond was still too new and the pup was trying to adjust to the change his instincts were going through. And he was not the expressive, open kind, so it was probably going to be hard.

"He couldn't get a hold of anyone else so I came over to help. How did you get all those injuries little one?" Watanabe asked pleasantly. Shippou just pouted and answered him.

"I was sick and felt afraid and alone. So I went looking for either Kagome, she is like my second Okaa, or dog boy, although he usually bops me on the head, he still protects me." Shippou explained to Watanabe and his words surprised Inuyasha, he finally understood what the little twerp meant by saying he smelled safe. "I think I was delirious again. Anyways a big eagle youkai came down and tried to catch me. I ran, but it caught me and I don't remember almost anything else besides waking in Kaede obaa-chan's hut." He felt Inuyasha tense behind him, a clawed hand apologetically scratched his head again, and the kid had to contain his desire to purr, it had proved too painful before.

"An eagle youkai? Those are rare and not usually seen away from the mountains."

"Yes, they are rare even in my time," Inuyasha agreed, "there must not have been much to eat there, because the well is not in their territory. I didn't get there in time before he hurt Shippou."

"It wasn't you fault Inuyasha, you weren't there. Anyway, I think Inuyasha came up, and must have pulled out Tetsusaiga; and used the Kaze no Kizu…"

"No Shippou I didn't use it. If I had I would have killed you with the youkai."

"Oh!" he exclaimed. "Well, the next thing I knew I was here and Inuyasha had marked me." Shippou snuggled deeper into the inu hanyou's arms at the last. He did not like the memory of how the eagle youkai had wanted him for dinner. Inuyasha just held him close and purred at him to calm him down, feeling the kit was upset, upset him too and he wondered if that was also part of the changes. "I'm still hurt and I can't move, but I'm also happy, I'm not an orphan anymore." He let out one of his cutest bright smiles; he did not see the young hanyou smile softly at him.

"I think we should go see about getting him those casts and stitches you want now, if you don't mind," Inuyasha told Kojiro. 

"Inuyasha?" Shippou interrupted, finally taking a good look at the hanyou and realizing there was some strange thing on his face, at first, he had not noticed it as for a moment it looked transparent but he could see it clearly now.

"What?"

"What is that thing on your face?"

"Thing on my face?"

"Yes that thing over your eyes! What is it? Can I see it? What does it do?" He blurted in a rush, worried that the hanyou would refuse to answer all his questions if he spaced them out. He would have reached for it himself if he could move. For a moment he saw Inuyasha look puzzled, and the kitsune wondered if he could not see he had that thingy in front of his eyes.

"Ah… the glasses, they are…"

"Those things are made of glass?"

"Well… sort of. These things help me read and see better," he tried to explain.

"Miroku was going to teach me to read and write before I fell ill. Will I have to wear one of those? He doesn't use one of those and neither does Kagome. They are rather odd. You're the strongest hanyou I know, the best fighter of the entire Musashi domain, why would you need to see better?"

_'Guess the blood mark is changing him too. I never thought he considered me strong or a good fighter, at least he never said so before.'_

"Uh… Ah… hmmm…" He fought for something to say unused to hearing praise from the kit, Shippou was the one usually putting him down. "You… think I'm strong?"

"Yeah, I do." Shippou finally answered, he had not really meant to tell him what he really thought of him, but it was out. Knowing Inuyasha his ego might get inflated, although it probably did not hurt letting him know. The hanyou after all had just demonstrated that he cared a lot for him.

"So why did you keep calling me names and annoying me runt?" Inuyasha asked his eyebrow twitching the way it did when he was annoyed, and about to bop him on the head.

"Because you acted like a jerk," Shippou stated firmly, it was the truth after all. Inuyasha tended to act like that most of the times.

"I didn't act like a jerk!" The twitching sped up a bit, and he was making a big effort not to hit the kit. He would have to rely in all of his patience to avoid that.

"Yes you did and still do!" 

"I do not Shippou!" Inuyasha retorted indignant.

"Yes you did!"

"Inuyasha…" Kojiro called him but the hanyou just ignored him.

"I didn't"

"You were a jerk!"

"I was not!"

"Shippou…" Kojiro tried again.

"You were!"

"Was not"

"You were! Jerk"

"Was not! Runt"

"Jerk"

"Runt"

"Jerk!"

"Runt! 

"Pups!"  Kojiro bellowed to get their attention, and both looked at him startled. "Let's just stop this for a moment, there's still the matter of Shippou's need of medical attention." The kit took this time to turn and stuck his tongue out at the hanyou.

"You're just taking advantage that I can't bop you when you're hurt, but wait until you get better." The young man muttered under his breath, and the kit stuck his tongue out again. 

Inuyasha had forgotten that a pat on the nose and a growl would have silenced the kit. For a moment, he was back to his normal self itching to bop Shippou at least a couple of times, yet he restrained himself knowing that in his condition a bop could really cause some serious pain to the fox. The neko sighed, one moment Inuyasha acted mature and the next he was a stubborn child. 

_'Oh shit! This is not good,' Inuyasha thought realizing what just happened. He had let Shippou goad him again. __'How the hell am I going to get the respect of a pack leader and parent when I let him do that? Heck this is disgusting… but what I did last Sunday seemed to work just fine to chastise him.' He told himself a bit angry at himself for falling into the kit's game. Then he growled showing his displeasure and tapped Shippou's nose with a finger. It worked the kit stopped sticking his tongue out and whimpered a bit asking for reassurance and forgiveness. He guessed it was going to take a lot of time and control on his part to educate the kitsune. Inuyasha then sighed and addressed Kojiro in his normal gruff tone. _

"I would prefer to go wherever you're going to take us to get those casts, or whatever, while he is awake. That way he can ask his own questions, and drive you nuts with them instead of me. Besides, I have no idea when Higurashi-sama will return, and I'm…" He told the other hanyou instead, as he stood up, picked the cups to put them in the sink, and turned off the coffee maker as Kagome's mother had instructed him.

"Higurashi-sama? Who's he?"

"She," Kojiro absently corrected him. 

"Don't you remember runt? I told you all the last time I was there that she is Kagome's Ofukuro."

"I was probably asleep, and besides you NEVER use honorifics, except to call Kaede obaa-chan baba, which it's NOT an honorific at all." Shippou said feeling like teasing the dog demon and test his luck a bit. Inuyasha decided to partly ignore him, so he just tapped the kit's nose and did not let him cuddle for reassurance when he tried.

"I can see what you mean Inuyasha; he should by all means be asleep recovering his strength." Kojiro commented knowing what the kid was trying to do.

"But I'm not tired! I don't want to sleep! This place is so strange and dog boy is acting so strange too," He then set into a tirade of questions about everything he could lay his eyes on in the kitchen. He was tired and he did feel like sleeping but since he was not in pain Shippou decided there would be time for resting later.

"You're a handful Shippou-chan," Kojiro told the kit. He had answered some of his questions but not all, and the kid could drive anyone crazy as curious as he was. The neko hanyou thought it was really good luck that he had several little nephews, had baby-sat them more than a few times and knew how to deal with over active imaginative kittens.

"Hey! You haven't answered all my questions! And I have lots and lots of 'em" The kit complained as Kojiro wrote a note for Higurashi-san. Then he picked all his stuff while Inuyasha made a bundle of a protesting Shippou to hide most of his features, but especially his tail and the fact the kit was naked under the blanket. He had not bothered to bring his torn and bloodstained clothes; they could not be mended as they were.

"Don't worry about that," Kojiro told him. "I'll put a concealing spell on him. Same looks, same size, just no tail, fangs, ears, or fox feet. Look closely pup so you can do it too later, he is too young to be able to sustain his own spell for long, so someone has to do it for him while he is this side of the well."

        With that, Watanabe used the spell and changed Shippou's appearance, the kit squeaked when he felt the magic covering him, then saw Inuyasha and the neko do the same. So he started asking more questions, all the way to the coroner's offices. Kojiro realized he could not take the kit to a hospital for the x-rays and the casts because they would ask too many questions about his injuries; much like the little one was doing; instead he decided to ask a favor from his sister Tsuki. 


	23. Chapter 24

**Present Time.******

**Inuyasha Fanfiction**

**By ****alandrem******

**Chapter 24**

**Disclaimer:** Blah, Blah, Blah. Same as chapter one.

**Author Note: **As always I want to thank telosphilos for co-writing/sharing ideas with me, and for her great memory, because I sometimes forget what direction we had decided the fic should go.

Thanks to Chri who did the editing of this chapter and evercool, please try to contact me on the ICQ since my antivirus has been deleting a lot of stuff without warning or letting me check the remittent so I don't know if you have responded to my e-mails. Try to contact me to this e-mail please animealam@alandrem.net or the one in my profile.

I know it took me long to update, with trying to get my site going again, and some other real life stuff I have not been able to write as fast as I would have liked to. But I promise I won't take as long with the next chapter. It is already well under way and hopefully will be finished soon, it all points out that it is going to be a very long chapter or maybe I'll post two.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kagome thanked the heavens above that it was Friday so she would not have a full day of classes tomorrow.  She was sure it would not make much difference if she skipped it. The young woman mentally snorted at herself. Who would have thought that she would willingly contemplate missing school, not her, that was for sure. Missing school had been the main theme on most of her discussions and arguments with Inuyasha. He wanted her to stay in the past and she wanted to be in her own time and attend her classes.

The young Miko sighed, to be truthful to herself, she would much rather have stayed at home with Inuyasha and Shippou, but with as much school as she had already missed the previous weeks, she could not justify it.  She needed to go to the classes, besides; it was easier to learn the material if she was there for the lectures, and could ask either the sensei or any of her classmates for explanations.  Yet, there were just too many things happening in her life, and too many things she needed to think about to really be able to concentrate on what the teachers were saying.

At that moment she was in History class, her Sensei, Mr. Suzuki was one of her nicest and more comprehensive teachers. He always went the extra length to make the dull subject of studying the past light and entertaining. He also always made sure she could catch up with the rest of the group when she came back from her 'illnesses'. Suzuki Sensei had noticed that Kagome was unusually distracted that morning. Whenever she was back from wherever she really went, Higurashi Kagome was one of his most attentive and diligent students. He was aware that she had not been sick of more than a cold in quite a long time, being a tanuki* youkai gave him an advantage over the human sensei. 

The young Miko's thoughts constantly went to her most recent problem, Shippou. He was so hurt and they had almost lost him. In fact, Kagome was not sure he was out of danger yet. She was really having second thoughts about her idea of leaving her mate, and the young woman could not keep the small tender smile that came to her lips, to care for Shippou. She knew Inuyasha did love the kid enough to do what he did to keep the boy alive and to let her family see how worried he really was.  It was just that she could not help worrying that they might get into trouble with all the modern things in her home.

There was also the fact that Inuyasha was definitely not a patient hanyou. A sick and injured Shippou could be enough to try a monk's or Miko's serenity. The boy certainly made sure to try Inuyasha's endurance to its limits when he was healthy, which usually resulted in the kid being bopped on the head and the hanyou kissing dirt. Also, her mate knew nothing about tending sick people or taking care of children. In all she now sincerely regretted leaving those two alone, even if Jii-chan was supposed to keep an eye on them, she was sure neither demon would pay any attention to him.

_'What was I thinking in the morning?' Kagome thought letting out a very soft groan and putting her face in her hands for a few moments ignoring the Sensei in front giving his lesson. She was also completely oblivious to the concerned looks from her friends, too preoccupied that, when she finally got home she would have to pacify her furious mate, take care of Shippou's numerous bumps and comfort the kid. _'I need to call home during lunch break; maybe Eri will lend me her cell phone. She usually brings it to school.'__

All of the sudden, Kagome's vision darkened and changed.  She was no longer seeing the classroom around her.  It was like those awful nightmares she had been having.  She could not just stretch her mind and escape from the vision that invaded her senses and stole her away from the classroom like she could a night mare or a day dream.  This was definitely different from the musings of her subconscious, definitely real. Somehow, she knew that she needed to see this, that she needed to know what had happened to be able to stop it from occurring again, but that did not make the vision any easier to take.

        The room was dark, damp and filled with the nauseous scent of decay. Only the light coming from a small and dirty window filtered through, giving a hint that it was still daylight outside. Hearth wrenching sobs resounded in the enclosed space, leaving the faint echo of metal walls. A… girl entered her line of vision; she was young with beautiful large brown eyes and long wavy dark hair that was sticking to her damp face and shoulders. In the dim light, she saw some dark marks covering her naked body, something that resembled wings protruded from her back lay limply. Nothing was clear with the exception of a strange, red glow in the middle of the girl's chest. It was some kind of strange ofuda; the design looked and felt so different from what she had seen before, that it almost etched itself into her mind. The young youkai female could only move her head, even if her body shook slightly with her sobs. She raised her head at the sound of her steps, her eyes filled with terror and she let out a blood curling, horror filled scream.

        Kagome let out a startled gasp, and shook her head to clear it of the vision she had just experimented. It had been disturbing, as if she was seeing through one of the killer's eyes, and yet, she could not tell which one it was. This vision was also very different from what she had seen on Thursday when the young hooker was murdered. Then, she had felt the young woman's pain and anguish, and today she really felt nothing. It was not even like watching a horror movie, because if it were a good movie she would be scared. But, the guy felt nothing, nothing at all. Only after Kagome was free of it did her brain, body and emotions react. Fear gripped her at the knowledge that she could have been that girl and those… 'Monsters' were, without any doubt, after her. The young girl had been a youkai and she was trapped, had not been able to escape or fight them off. She wondered how they managed that, and the image of the strange ofuda glowing red filled her mind. It took the young Miko a few moments to get herself under control and put her 'I'm-perfectly-all-right' face. 

Eri sat beside Kagome; she noticed her strange lapse and wanted to ask. The girl discreetly turned to her and very softly called her friend's name, hoping the sensei would not hear. He was known for his exceptionally good hearing. Kagome did not want to deal with questions, especially in the middle of a class, so she pretended not to hear. Even if Eri knew about the 'Park Killers' it was not the place to discuss them. 

The vision still danced in her mind, but slowly some of the few details she had been able to distinguish started to fade. It was then that the young Miko decided she would write down what she saw; describing everything no matter how gross, it looked. If she was careful in her notes, and as accurate as the rather foggy visuals allowed her, she was sure some clue as to who and where those 'monsters' were might come up. In addition, the strange ofuda would not leave her mind. The thing was important; she felt it. Maybe Miroku-sama or Kaede obaa-chan would know what it was used for. Ignoring her teacher once again, she started describing on paper what she had just seen. 

While he was writing some important dates on the blackboard, he felt a flare of Miko power, and it required a great deal of control from him to ignore it just long enough to finish and turn to face the class slowly. He did not want to worry his youkai and hanyou students, as Suzuki was sure they had felt it too, and if he reacted alarmed, his human ones would wonder what was happening. Higurashi-chan's eyes were slightly unfocused for a few seconds more, then she let out a barely audible gasp and shuddered before looking thoughtful. Then the young woman started scribbling madly on her notebook. It puzzled him; he would have to ask her what it was about. At the moment he just whispered a reassurance to his sensitive students and went on with the lesson.

In the beginning of Kagome's absences, he had been worried that one of his best students was involving herself with bad companies or even drugs. She seemed more tired whenever she came back, and he could detect the faint traces of inu hanyou's scent sill around her.  As any sensible teacher would do, he had decided to bring the subject to the attention of her mother. However, before he had a chance to speak to her, he found out that her family was aware of the absences and they were the ones covering for the young woman.

Higurashi Kagome and her disappearances became an interesting puzzle after that.  All the youkai and hanyou teachers liked to ponder about it during their free time, and they sometimes included a few of the trained humans that worked with them. They all noticed how the girl's spiritual strength grew as the days passed. It was faster than any of them thought possible. 

Most of the youkai teachers were aware she lived at a shrine, and the only possible conclusion they reached was that Higurashi Kagome was receiving training to become a Miko. To everyone it was clear she was going to be exceptionally powerful, the young woman already was and they could see she had not advanced much with the training yet. Still, that did not explain why she smelled so strongly of dog hanyou, later the scent of Kitsune baby was added and even some kind of feline youkai, no one could really place.

Suzuki sensei made a few rounds through the rows of desks as an excuse to get closer to Higurashi-chan. When he passed Kagome's seat he stopped and sniffed, trying to see if this time the girl was indeed sick. His sense of smell was not great, but it certainly beat a human's any day. What he found out disturbed him, the scent of inu hanyou was stronger, like a mated human should smell, but not quite. In his opinion, she was too young and the hanyou's scent was young too, and very strong. It was almost like a pack leader's, which could not be. As far as the tanuki knew, inu youkai did not allow pups to become leaders of any pack. His nose was probably playing tricks on him or maybe he was catching a human cold, it was not entirely unheard off. The disgusting virus had managed to cross species and confound the youkai immune system.

There was also the smell of the kitsune boy, so young that he was probably no more than a baby. But this time, unlike before, the scent was almost as strong as the hanyou's and carried the lingering and distinctive odor of sickness. The tanuki frowned; feeling confused and worried, he decided it was time to have a little chat with Kagome-chan. She should not be fooling around with an inu hanyou, especially because his species mated for life. However, he had a class to teach at the moment, and she was not paying attention to it, there would be time for that chat later. Before he could say anything though, he felt a second flare of her Miko power, much stronger this time. He could not see her eyes since she was bent on her notebook, but her hands gripped the pen tightly. He was sure her eyes were unfocused as if she was having some kind of vision, and the scent of fear increased.

The vision this time was worst than the first, stronger too and more in focus than the one she experienced only a few minutes before. It took Kagome a little while to realize it was still the same youkai girl, but her condition was much worse, to the point of making her barely recognizable. Parts of her once beautiful wings were missing; her whole body and face were masses of dark and bloody bruises. She could see the back of the other man having his way in torturing the girl; she could also distinguish some emotions. It sickened the young woman's heart. The… man was feeling pleasure at what his partner did. The youkai girl cried piteously in a bird like voice, but it was clear that she had barely any strength left, the light from the window was gone and Kagome got the impression they been hurting her for a very long time. She got a glance at a strange blade the person through whose eyes she was seeing held carefully. The design seemed familiar before she was jolted back to reality. 

It had lasted longer than the first, the details were firmer in her mind and she determinedly scribbled what she saw, not wanting to miss any detail. Kagome did not realize her sensei stood beside her, he could and actually read, what she was writing. Suzuki sensei was for lack of a better word astounded; Higurashi's notes were some gross details about something that clearly looked like torture or even a murder. Her spiritual powers had flared even stronger, while she sat still, but he was surprised that it had not harmed him or any of his students. It had also happened fast enough that barely any of the human students there had noticed something was wrong. 

He definitely needed to speak to her. The tanuki wondered if what she was writing had maybe something to do with the fact that she was under police protection. The principal informed them of the situation only a few days before. They were not to detain her after class, unless previously accorded with one of her escorts or her mother. Although those teachers that had to deal with Higurashi Kagome were curious about the reasons for the police protection, no explanations were forwarded, they were even subtly ordered not to ask. After the things he had read, Suzuki decided to ignore that order.

 As far as he knew, from comments among the demon circles, some Mikos were strong enough to aid in locating missing persons or dead people. However, that was not something commonly done and Higurashi Kagome, although incredibly strong, was not a fully trained Miko. He could not help but feel both concerned and curious; perhaps one of his colleagues would know more about that type of Miko, and a possible reason why an untrained girl would be used for such cases. Seeing as he still had a class to teach, no matter how much he wanted to ponder on the girl's puzzle, the youkai teacher decided it was better to bring Kagome's attention back to his subject, than to let her dwell in those gross details.

"Higurashi-chan, please continue reading where Kawasaki-kun left off." He told her standing by her desk.

"Hn?" was the young woman's unintelligent reply. She had been too busy writing her visions to notice the sensei standing beside her.

"I asked you to continue reading from where Kawasaki-kun left off Higurashi, am I correct in assuming you have not been paying attention to class?" His voice was mildly reproving.

"Sumimassen Suzuki Sensei," Kagome apologized bowing her head a bit ashamed at having been caught distracted, not that she could have done anything to stop the visions. "You are correct sensei, gomen nasai."

"May I inquire the reason Higurashi-chan," he decided it was better to pretend he had not read any of her notes, there would be time later to ask in private. Besides, he wanted to know what kind of excuse she invented. "It is not like you to be so distracted in my class. You're not falling ill again, are you?" the way he stressed ill gave her the impression that he knew she had never been sick to begin with. Kagome tensed visibly and the tanuki could smell some nervousness coming from her.

"No sensei, I am not sick. I feel fine today." She finally looked up to see him and plastered on her face her best 'I'm-perfectly-fine-thank-you' smile. Her eyes widened a bit as she focused on his face. His image wavered, and she was finally able to notice he was a youkai, a tanuki.

        Kagome's eyes slowly traveled around the classroom, taking notice of the new appearance of some of her classmates. There were full youkai and hanyous among them, but their numbers were small, only eight, from a group of 30 students. For a long moment, she stared at Kawasaki-kun unable to look away, the young hanyou shifted nervously in his seat. A small shudder ran down her spine, and she had to suppress a gasp. He was a spider hanyou! Kagome had always been afraid of spiders, and her encounter with the kumogoshira* had not done anything to lessen it.

_'What human would be crazy enough to love a spider?'_ She thought again with a shudder. The young Miko then remembered that Kawasaki-kun's mother was an entomologist. The woman positively loved insects of any kind. She even wore hair clips with insect motives, and most were not pretty butterflies. _'So, Sesshomaru's spell has completely worn off now,' she sighed mentally. 'I guess I better get used to seeing youkai and hanyous all around. At least now I know why Kawasaki-kun always gave me the creeps, he is not a bad person, but… Spiders, I just hate the things!'_

_'What happened just now?_' Suzuki thought, he had felt a flick of power, and then Kagome's Miko strength had flared bright and incredibly strong. 

To him and the youkai in the classroom, it was like it had been tapered down and now it was finally released. He was sure youkai all around the school had felt it. What surprised him the most was that even beside her, he did not felt threatened or hurt by it; on the contrary, it was soothing and warm. True Miko strength was not easy to bear for youkai. 

Suzuki could see the bewilderment reflected on his demon-blooded students, they were more than a bit perplexed and slightly afraid, and again he whispered reassurances; although he was not sure it was safe for any of them. So far, Kagome had not harmed them. It was also clear by the look on the young woman's eyes that she had been able to see through the concealing spell of everyone in the class, and without casting a disclosing spell or murmured any strong prayer. To his knowledge, only the Mikos of old might have been able to do that and even they had to use a spell. 

"Are you sure Higurashi? You look a bit pale…" Perhaps if he got her out of the classroom he could get an explanation.

"Really Suzuki Sensei, I am fine," she reassured him, her 'I'm-perfectly-fine' smile still plastered on her face.

"Well then, since you are feeling all right," he said unconvinced by her clearly fake smile, and all that he had witnessed. No one would have been 'fine' with that. He certainly was not. "And you have been inattentive in class today… I want you to do an essay on the subject we were reading about today and will be studying this month. The Sengoku Jidai is a fascinating period of our history. To make it more interesting, concentrate on the mythology and popular beliefs of the time. I believe it won't be hard for you to find information about it since you live at a Shrine, a very old one if I'm not wrong." Kagome could not suppress the small groan at the extra work, although she might have an advantage if she asked Kaede obaa-chan, Miroku-sama or even some of the village women about some myths.

"Hai sensei. When do you want me to deliver the essay?" A few of her classmates snickered at her bad luck and extra load of work. It looked like a boring subject no matter how interesting the sensei thought it was.

"In two weeks, that should give you enough time to research and present a decent work. I would like you to present it for the class, but would like to read it first. So, book time for a couple of tutoring hours when it is done, as well as if you need any help with the topic." That would give him the excuse to have a lengthy private talk with her, even if it would not be as soon as he wanted. "And class, since you seemed to like the idea so much, I want you to do the same work as Higurashi-chan." A general groan greeted his news as well as some protests. "This will count as your test grades," the tanuki went on ignoring the protests, "I want a good interesting presentation, in fact I will book the projection room for Saturday in two weeks so everyone has the chance to present the work with visual aids." More groans from his disgruntled students. "Ok, I'm not that EVIL Sekiguchi, you can do the research in teams of four, BUT, the final presentation and the essay are INDIVIDUAL work. I want them in my office by Thursday prior to the presentation. It can be printed, on diskette or by e-mail to my school account and remember I don't have a Mac or Linux Yamamoto-chan," the told the class geek, then the end of class bell rang signaling the recess. "So please only PC format, class dismissed. Higurashi, please drop by my office for a few moments before your next class, I'll give you some bibliographies that might be useful for your work."

"Hai Sensei," Kagome said with a resigned sigh. She had the feeling her teacher did not want to talk about books.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Watanabe Tsuki had studied medicine, among other things, and a couple of years ago she decided she was going to try her luck at forensic analysis. The decision came after her little brother, Kojiro, got her involved in a murder case he was working on. The female neko hanyou had found it utterly fascinating and a challenge for her innate curiosity so she switched professions. She became Kojiro's contact at the coroner's office, and besides being his favorite sibling, she usually got him good info or insights on those cases he had worked on aside from the 'Park Killer'. 

The lieutenant had called his sister from the car and explained as much as he could about Shippou's condition. Tsuki had been a bit appalled at what she heard; her first thought was insist that a hospital would be a better place to take the kit. However, Kojiro had been adamant about not taking the kit to a hospital. She had heard him argue with someone, her guess was the boy's father as her brother had already told her that blood was shared, when he offered her an explanation over dinner. Kojiro apparently won the argument by saying and swearing that 'she WAS his sister for crying out loud and she was TRUSTWORTHY'. The other person remained quiet after that. The female neko hanyou informed her little brother that she agreed to look at the kid's injuries and keep it a secret.

When they arrived, she was already waiting for them and made the trio go into one of the rooms used for autopsies. For a moment, she was surprised to see that the person carrying the kit was an inu hanyou pup, instead of a kitsune as she expected, but she decided not to ask just yet about that. Kojiro after all had promised to explain later. The place she took them to was miraculously empty considering the workload the office was having. As soon as they stepped in, both Shippou and Inuyasha became wary of the strange neko and the awfully smelly place. The boy hissed nervously and went so far as to try to bite her when she came close. Inuyasha was more controlled, deciding that so far Watanabe had proved trustworthy, so he did his best to reassure the little kit. The young inu hanyou was inwardly surprised at his behavior; normally he would have done nothing to reassure Shippou, the kit was equally surprised and dog boy's awkward petting helped to distract him. 

Tsuki understood that the kit was afraid and in pain from struggling. After all, from what little her brother had told her, he was not from the city. Therefore, she took the time to explain, as best as she could, everything there was in the room. She had always been good with kids, and had enough nephews that loved to have her baby sit to prove that, so she knew just what to do. Her friendly chatter, non-threatening voice and movements helped to reassure both kids it was safe. The female neko managed to take the x-rays of all Shippou's body, even though he still trembled a bit in fright. After Kojiro explained how he was injured, and she had been suitably horrified, Tsuki decided to make sure they were not missing any dangerous injury.

The final medical verdict was two broken ribs, and two slightly cracked. The fractures were simple, and did not require surgery. A few contusions on his head, a fissure on his right ankle that no one had noticed but that also needed a cast. His right arm was broken in three and the left in two; again, he had been lucky with simple fractures that would heal only with casts. 

The big cut across his abdomen was ugly looking and hurt some internal organs but was healing because of the blood sharing; that made her curious. Where was his parent or the donor? Why was there only another pup with him? And of a different species. True, there seemed to be a bond of trust and affection between those two, but the injuries were too serious to leave the responsibility to a teen. In addition, his kitsune scent was strange; she really could not place the reason, but knew that something was not right about it, and it bothered her. 

Then there was also the strange fact that the boy's parent must have really been a fast healer; the inner area of the wound was closing at an incredible pace. From her brother's recount, and what she could see, the boy should not have even been conscious and it would have probably taken him more than a week to start closing. But it already was, the stitching would help close it a bit faster and be less painful. In all her years as a doctor, the neko hanyou had never seen anything like it. 

Unfortunately, as working with dead people did not require anesthetics, the only kind Tsuki was able to procure to close Shippou's wound was something local. It would not be able to remove all feeling from the area, although the kid would not feel pain. It would still be unnerving for someone as young as he was; there was also the fact that she had nothing to give him for the pain of setting his arms. To say that stitching Shippou and, even more important, putting on the casts was an ordeal could be considered the understatement of the year for Watanabe Tsuki. 

It was painful, and the child became terrified of all the things she used. She had explained everything she was going to do to him, even the fact that she would have to hurt him a bit. But he did not understand most of the terms she used, no matter how much Tsuki tried to simplify them. And what made things worst, was that his fright only served to turn the inu hanyou into a nervous and rather menacing wreck, who growled, paced and even threatened to kill her for hurting 'his' Shippou. It surprised her to no end to hear that. The inu hanyou pup was acting as if he was the little one's parent. She had to stop in the middle of setting the kit's ankle to look at him perplexed.

_'No, that can't be, he is too young. He, he's not even of the same species!' Tsuki thought to herself, __'I'm imagining things.' The hanyou doctor shook her head and resumed with her attempts to set the fissure of the struggling and crying child._

 Inuyasha was going nuts; for one thing, he wanted to claw the neko to pieces for hurting Shippou. For another, he had understood some of what she explained and knew that she had to set the kit's fractures. He was just having one hell of a time to keep himself from rushing to 'rescue his pup'. The young man was anxious and confused about his feelings, so he growled and got angry. Anger being the only way he knew to deal with his confusion. His attitude only seemed to distress Shippou even more. At one point, Tsuki ordered Inuyasha to behave and let her work or Kojiro would take him out of the room forcefully. He had protested but in the end, he thought things over and managed to keep himself under control, if only barely.

In the end, Tsuki was able to set the fissure on the boy's ankle and put his already very swollen arms in casts. He would probably need to have the casts checked once the swelling went down just to make sure they still held the arms properly. But that would be something to worry about later. There were also the burns and scrapes to threat; they were really no trouble, once the most painful part was over. The older kid's behavior puzzled her more than a bit; somehow, he did not strike her as the kind to get distressed. However, the neko hanyou pushed that line of thought along with the other curious things to the back of her mind again, until she finished taking care of all the kit's injuries.

After she finished, Tsuki left for a few moments to deliver a blood sample, she had managed to extract it with the pup help, to the lab. She wanted to check what caused the fever her brother described. Being out of the room would also give her time to puzzle about those two kids. The older one's behavior was just too much like a parent, and yet she could not accept it, in youkai society that was just unheard of. So she pondered on possible explanations, it was just one of those puzzles her curiosity thrived on. Kojiro too left both of them alone, with the pretext of searching for some snacks or treats for the boy. He also wanted to give them some privacy in hopes that the pup could calm Shippou. 

Inuyasha had a bit of a problem there, since he had no idea how to calm Shippou, who was still bawling his eyes out. He was never the one to ask for or give comfort. In the end, in a 'flash' of inspiration he was reminded that, as a child, his mother held and sang to him when he was hurt. That had always made him feel better and just holding had worked with Kagome on Friday.  So, he did just that, instead of singing he hummed very softly a tune from his childhood. He vaguely remembered it, and the words seemed lost in the passages of his mind, hence the reason for not singing. 

This behavior shocked Shippou to silence. He really could not believe his youkai ears, Inuyasha was humming, and he had a nice voice to top, while he gently rocked him back and forth. It did not take him too long to recover from his shock, the rocking motion, and the soothing tune worked wonders. And Shippou was soon lulled to a peaceful sleep. 

_'I wonder why Dog boy was never like this before. It's really nice.' He thought with a mighty yawn, barely able to keep his eyes open. Inuyasha held him close and let the kit's head rest on his shoulder, Shippou snuggled as best as he could against his neck. __'I… I like Inuyasha better this way.' Was his last wakeful though, a contented smile on his face and feeling no pain because of Tsuki's medicines. _

The treatment had worked and not just with the kit, he too felt less tense almost immediately. The confusion remained, since the way he was behaving was at odds with the image he had worked most of his life to maintain. Inuyasha guessed he had to really sit down later to sort out the changes, and think what he was going to do about them. It was not that he minded loving Kagome and Shippou or caring for the rest of his pack, his problem was that he was showing too much. Letting people see too much and loosing some control over himself, it made him feel vulnerable and exposed. 

"Fucking instincts!" he muttered again at the time Kojiro's sister returned. 

Without realizing it, he growled menacingly at the sight of her. The MD was surprised at his reaction and she sniffed around for any danger, but there was nothing and no one except for her. Tsuki had arrived to a cute scene and even heard Inuyasha hum and later curse his instincts. She saw him unconsciously tense and take a protective stance, shielding the little kit from her, when she came in. It was then that she realized what the inu pup's problem was. 

Tsuki was surprised, the signs had been there, the mixture of scent and the behavior, but she had not wanted to accept them. She had gone with logic and concluded that one of the kit's parents had been the one to share blood with him. When it was the inu hanyou pup who did it. It explained his behavior of course, why he was so protective and distressed at the child's pain. If her dumb brother had mentioned that **'little' fact she would have spared the teen and the kit all that anxiety, she would have sent the inu out. She was not versed in adoptions, but she did know there was some sort of connection between donor and recipient. Still the blood mark did not explain why the kitsune boy was alive and healing; the dog demon should not have been that strong. Well, it was done and could not be undone. The inu pup had adopted a kitsune pup that was something interesting to say the least. She could only hope for the older kid's sake that the little one was an orphan.**

"Don't worry; I won't harm your pup Inuyasha," she told him in her most soothing voice. "That's your name isn't it?" They really had no proper introductions when they arrived; sometimes her brother's manners were atrocious. Inuyasha just nodded and stopped growling when he became aware that he was doing it. "I'm sorry I had to hurt him, and that you had to witness it. But I was not really aware that you had marked him until a moment ago."

"Feh! I would not have left the runt alone." Inuyasha told her gruffly, he knew Shippou would have been even more frightened if he had to face the neko hanyou alone and in such a strange place that reeked of death under all those weird scents.

"If my baka brother had seen fit to inform me I think we could have made this less of an ordeal for the both of you." She explained and Inuyasha just eyed her suspiciously, not understanding how she could have made it easier to bear. 

"Feh!" he said, not really believing she could have made things better. He had never liked to see Shippou hurt before, much less now. But he knew that fractures were painful to set, he had done that several times before, and although he did not allow himself more than a groan or a hiss of pain, he knew it would be too much to bear quietly for Shippou. "I know setting fractures hurt," there was a pause before he added, "Just don't do it again."

"So this means you accept to bring him back so I can check how he's doing?" Tsuki said with a small, pleased smile, she had commented on that while she worked on the kit. 

"Hai," Inuyasha responded with a curt nod.

"Good, now let me write some prescriptions for the medicines he will need and we'll go over how to care for him while he is injured ok?" She told him as she began searching for her prescription book. "Now where did I put the thing?" She mussed to herself revolving some drawers.

Even if Tsuki was working at forensics, she still tended to live patients on occasion, for cases just like Shippou. It usually was demons that could not or did not want to go to the hospital for one reason or other, the occasional human and when one of her many cousins, nephews or their friends got into trouble. And sometimes they were Kojiro's friends and co-workers who, since she joined forensics, had become part of her circle of friends too. They were usually minor things like sprained ankles and wrists, broken noses, colds or the lesions gotten from a little brawling while drunk.

When she finally found her block and finished writing the medication and instructions, Tsuki gave him specific instructions on how to take care of Shippou. She emphasized that he should eat as much as he could to heal better, but not to give him too many sweets, the dr. added when she saw the HUGE gummy bear bag Kojiro had found who knows where for the kit. At the moment, Inuyasha and her brother were the only ones popping gummy bears into their mouths like there was no tomorrow. She shook her head with a sigh; Kojiro had always had a sweet tooth, ever since he was a kitten and he never grew out of it. She guessed there would be none left for Shippou at the rate they were going. Also at Kojiro's insistence, she listed what kinds of foodstuffs would provide more energy to heal.

She also showed him how to bandage the ribs properly to make him more comfortable, and to use either a heated cushion or an ice pack to make the boy feel better. They would have to try both and see which one worked better at easing the pain. She prescribed some antibiotics to avoid infection, a medicine for the fever and some painkillers since the ribs were bound to hurt for a while. The fever thankfully was nothing to worry about, if well treated, just one of the normal youkai children afflictions. Shippou should be rid of the bouts of fever in a week or so, demon kids usually suffered it for about five days but the kit's energy would be devoted to heal the belly wound first, so he would take longer in recovering his full health.

The female hanyou also informed him she wanted to see Shippou in three days to check if the wound had closed enough for the stitches to be removed. From what she had been able to tell, the kit was healing fast. However, the casts had to wait for at least one week. Healing would make him tire easily, sleepy and hopefully very hungry. If he did not want to eat, Inuyasha was to call her the next day to check him up again. Before they left, she handed Inuyasha the few sheets of paper where she had written the prescriptions and instructions of how they were to be given to the kid. Tsuki also gave him her phone numbers in the event he had any doubts, or there was an emergency.

After that, Watanabe took them to get the medication and Inuyasha learned a bit more about going shopping. The neko was really helpful, he explained where the price was and about the taxes that would undoubtedly be added to the total. The younger hanyou took a good look around the huge drugstore, as Watanabe called the place. Saw all sorts of odd things and was glad he did not have to ask too many questions as Shippou woke up the moment they entered the place. And, as tired as he still was, set to the task of asking about everything he saw.

Thankfully, Inuyasha had enough money. Asami had seen it fit to provide the wallet she gave him with enough money to pay for his transportation, lunch, snacks and a few extras for two weeks. Inuyasha had used very little of it, so he was able to pay for the medicines, and two Hershey chocolate and cookies bars. Both his and Shippou's noses had gone into overdrive the moment they passed by them. Paying for all the stuff left the young hanyou penny less. He had never cared much about money, but the more he spent in Kagome's time the more he understood why it was important. There were no rice fields or orchards around, and the trees he had seen were not the kind to give edible fruits. If the people from Kagome's time wanted to eat, they had to buy it using that money. But he could not help but wonder where did the food come from. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

        Before going out to recess Kagome suddenly became the most popular girl in class. Being the only one living at a shrine, with access to old scrolls made her the 'ideal' teammate. But the young Miko had already formed her research group, Eri, Arumi, and Yuka, her friends. She also knew they were serious students and would be careful with Jii-chan's precious scrolls. Some of her classmates still asked if they could do research at the Higurashi shrine. Her response was that she would ask her grandfather and give them an answer on Monday. In truth, the one she was really going to ask was Inuyasha. She was not sure how he would take having a lot of her classmates around, even if they would mostly be at the shrine's office.

        The girls left the classroom towards their favorite place in the schoolyard; it was a big old cherry tree near the outer fence. It was quiet but gave them a perfect view of the whole yard, allowing them to keep up to date with the latest gossips and happenings. On their way there, they had talked about what kind of legends or myths they could use. Kagome had to admit a bit ashamed that she rarely paid attention to Jii-chan's rantings about the shrine's legends, so she really had no clue what she could research.

        As they settled the girls kept talking like nothing was wrong, but each of them had noticed how distracted Kagome had been during the morning classes and they worried about their friend, each of them forming their own theory about her reasons. 

Yuka figured Inuyasha had done something to piss her off and upset her friend.  She knew the two-timer jerk was more often than not the cause for her friend's distress. In addition, Yuka could not understand what Kagome saw in him, the guy was rude, aggressive and loud mouthed. Of course, she had to admit the guy in question was also very hot looking, what with that strange long silver/white hair and the excellent body… Still what good were looks if he was a total ass? The young woman also wondered why Dayu thought the guy was so cool. All Wednesday he had been going on and on at how Inuyasha had beat up eight of Takeshi's band, she still had trouble believing it.

Arumi on the other hand, being as clueless as she was, believed that what Kagome needed was some rest and relaxation. After all it had been a long time since her friend attended a full week of classes. This week she had done it, and the week before she had attended for three days. Maybe it had been too much for her sick body, she should not push herself so hard. Arumi decided that maybe going out for lunch, and to watch a movie would do her friend good. She would suggest it to Hojo-kun, after all, he liked Kagome a lot and they made a cute couple. For a moment she worried about the violent two-timer guy, he might cause her trouble, but Kagome said the guy they met was only her foster brother so she saw no harm in it. And the guy was cute, perhaps she could suggest a double date?

Eri's theory was that something related to the park killers had come up. She was positive Kagome-chan was under a lot of stress, and she had to admire her friend's courage. Going on with her life like nothing was wrong, when two brutal killers might be looking for her, and the only sign of all that stress was her lack of attention in class. If it was her, Eri would have been in a panic, hysterically refusing to see the light of day until they caught those 'monsters'. 

After thinking for a bit she decided that it might be a good idea to drop by Kagome's house after school. That way the girls would not be there and her friend could talk freely. She might not be able to understand fully what she was going through but at least she could listen and offer a shoulder to cry on. Eri would also like to talk with Inuyasha. After thinking about the situation a bit, she concluded that he was not a bad guy, of course she did not know him that much, but he looked sincerely concerned for Kagome's safety. He might also give her news about how things were going with the police or maybe if there was anything else she could do to keep her friend safe.

They had settled under the tree and took their bentos out, it was then that Kagome asked Eri for her cell phone. The request earned her questioning looks from all of them, and she sighed she would have to give them an edited version of what happened to Shippou satisfy their curiosity. The young woman was sure both, Yuka and Arumi, would not question the story that much, but Eri did know more. She only hoped that she would not ask questions until there was no one to hear.

Eri had pocketed her cell phone just before leaving for lunch break and she guessed Kagome saw her, and she was the only one in their group with one of the things. She usually did not take the phone out at school since the teachers confiscated any that went off during class. They usually frowned on the students using them during breaks, but since they were really not interrupting academic activities it was deemed tolerable if not fully accepted. The young woman made Kagome promise to tell her why and what was distracting her so much in return for the favor.  The young Miko readily agreed and quickly dialed home, hoping Inuyasha or her mother would pick up the phone.

Very close to where the girls were sitting, their P.E. teacher was doing some rounds by the fence, checking for students ready to leap over it and skip the rest of the day. It had been an activity that had started to become too popular with the seventh graders, although it was some of the ninth grade troublemakers who initiated it. It was getting a bit out of hand since it was not only demons jumping up the fence, there were now humans too. It worried the youkai teachers, since the only way the humans could use that way to get out of the school was with demon or hanyou help. 

Revealing their true nature to humans was something very controlled, or as controlled as they could make it. The wrong kind of human with that knowledge, and it would become problematic. Since the escapades started the youkai teachers drew lots to patrol the fence and catch the troublemakers, but so far, they had not been lucky. 

This morning it was her turn to patrol, and as she approached the cherry tree, she could not help but listen to Higurashi Kagome's conversation with her friends and her urgent plea to use a cell phone. That immediately caught her attention; she was an oni and had felt the young Miko's flare of power minutes before the recess, while she was still in class. Everyone in the school with a slight hint of youkai blood had, and probably even some of those outside the school. It had really worried her to feel such a strong energy, and one of her youkai students, a hare demon, went into hysterics and almost blew her concealing spell. If she listened in, the phone call might give her an explanation.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Shippou had grown tired after his barrage of questions and trying to take in all the strange and interesting things at once. The hanyous had barely set foot outside the store when the soft snoring of the kid made them chuckle. One moment the kit was babbling his head off, and the next he was snoring. The hanyous had been careful not to wake him and the kid slept soundly all the way to Kagome's home.

He was warm, safe, cared for and felt no pain thanks to that female neko's medicine. She had explained that it would hurt only a bit, and that later the pain would go away, and then without warning she stabbed his butt with a needle! He screamed his lungs out in indignation and pain, only a bit, yeah right! The damn thing had BURNED his butt! It hurt so damn much! Then the nekos left and Dog boy had been all… mushy he guessed was the word and then he fell asleep for the first time, then woken up at that strange covered market place, and then fell asleep again.

He should not have fallen asleep the second time but he had been so tired and comfortable that he could not have helped it. And once he did, given the circumstances, he should have stayed asleep more than the meager twenty minutes he actually did. In fact, he would have much preferred to remain in dreamland but his stomach had other ideas. He was hungry, very hungry, like in starving kind of hungry. But, he did not dare tell Inuyasha, and that was the problem.

They were lying on the same place they were before his ribs hurt. The TV thing was on and those 'anime' drawings were moving and making noises. Inuyasha had watched them for a little while, but Shippou could see the thing was lulling the hanyou to sleep. His eyes were closed and his breathing indicated that any moment now and he would doze off.

The kit really wanted something to eat but he learned from experience, that waking Inuyasha up could end up being very painful. The hanyou became even grumpier, if that was even possible. Shippou did not think he could stand a bopping session the way he was, and he could not run to escape a furious Inuyasha. But, he WAS hungry, and his stomach has started hurting him. The kitsune boy was not sure he could hold on without nourishment until the young man woke up.

After thinking a bit, Shippou decided he would risk the hanyou's anger. In the worst case, he would get some more lumps on his head, but he might get lucky and end having some food. Inuyasha had been acting strange, the little kit still could not get used to the changes, he and the hanyou had been at each other for too long, to completely change their behavior in less than a full day. Although Inuyasha was surely managing, and maybe because of those changes the hanyou would feel charitable enough to feed him.

"Inuyasha," Shippou called him in a fearful voice. The kit cursed inwardly he did not want to sound too much of a coward, but, he guessed he could not really help it. He had received enough bops for waking the hanyou that the reaction was just automatic.

"Hn?" Was the Inuyasha's sleepy response, not deigning to open even an eye. He could smell no pain coming from Shippou, and Tsuki had assured him after pinching the kit's butt that he would not hurt for at least six more hours, then someone would have to repeat the process of pinching him with that needle. 

"Inuyasha… are you awake?" The kid asked craning his neck as much as it would go to get a glimpse of the young man's face.

"No."

"Aah! I didn't know you talked in your sleep," Shippou said in an awed voice.

"Runt, of course I'm awake!" Inuyasha said with an annoyed sigh, still not bothering to open his eyes. It figured the runt would want to talk just when he really wanted to take a long nap. "I'm trying to sleep, so what the hell do you want? And don't tell you're hurting because I know you're not."

"No, I'm not in pain… I'm feeling all right I guess," Shippou said hesitantly.

"So? What do you want Shippou?" Inuyasha let out an exasperated sigh that this time the kid did feel, from his position, cradled as he was in the nook of Inuyasha's shoulder and chest it was hard to miss.

"I… ah… well…"

"Shippou…" The tone held a slight warning that he better not be playing a trick or there might be hell to pay.

"I'm starving!" The kit finally blurted out, "I'm sorry I'm not letting you sleep, really, I tried to ignore it but… I'm so hungry I'd eat a whole deer!" At that moment, his stomach decided to support his claim by growling loudly.

"You are hungry," Inuyasha stated softly, it was just his luck that when he was finally comfortable enough, he would not be allowed to take his nap. 

He opened his eyes finally and looked at the kit, who wore a pleading expression. Tsuki had warned him the kit should be very hungry, the energy to heal came from the food he ate, and if he was not inclined to eat then he should call the healer. Well at least he would not have to worry on that accord; Shippou always did have quite an appetite for someone of his small size. In fact, he had wondered why the kid had not grown a bit since they met him, he should have. The inu hanyou decided he would ask the female neko when he saw her the next time.

"Yes, I'm hungry, very hungry. Can I have my chocolate now?" The kid asked hoping he could get to eat the sweet. Inuyasha had not allowed him to eat it at the 'drugstore' place, and the damn hanyous had only left him about a couple gummy bears! It was not been fair! His stomach growled again to make his point.

"No chocolate until you eat some food Shippou…" 

"Chocolate is food, that's why you can eat it!" The kid interrupted him.

"According to the… doctor, it isn't and it also goes for candy, she said you needed to eat some other things to heal."

"She didn't say something like that; you're just making it up because you don't want me to have my chocolate!" Shippou said a bit reproachful and giving Inuyasha one of those looks created to make him feel either guilty or angry.

"I'm not, you were asleep twerp, that is why you didn't hear," Inuyasha said gathering all his patience, which was not much to begin with. He was not going to fall in Shippou's game again, he was pack leader and his new parent and if he started arguing like he usually did there was no way he could obtain the kid's respect. Things had changed and the kitsune needed to understand and get used to it. 

"You just don't want me to have chocolate, you're being mean! I'll tell Kagome and she'll sit you so hard you won't be able to move in a week." Shippou told him, the threat of a few sits worked sometimes, but he guessed that would not be one of those. He saw Inuyasha close his eyes and his eyebrow twitched, and then he took a couple of deep breaths before he spoke in a surprisingly calm voice instead of the outburst he expected.

"I'm not being mean runt; you are hurt and need to eat well to heal. Chocolate will not help to get you moving again. So go ahead, tell Kagome I seriously doubt she would sit me. Besides I know she never gives you sweets before meals."

"Yeah right, like you would know," Shippou muttered disgruntled, to hide his surprise. He would never have thought Inuyasha paid attention to the way Kagome treated him. 

"Feh! You think I didn't notice?"

"But I want my…"

"But nothing runt, you'll eat what I give you without protest. When you're done, I'll see if I'm in a charitable mood, if I am, you get the chocolate." Inuyasha told him as he stood up from the recliner and made his way, carrying Shippou to the kitchen.

"That's not fair! You're never in a charitable mood! You're always so grumpy and mean to me! I'll never eat my chocolate!" The kit whined sadly, he was at Inuyasha's mercy. The comments hurt the hanyou a bit more than he expected, since he had taken pity of the kit on more than one occasion, so he stiffened and growled his displeasure, Shippou stopped whining.

"You're alive now aren't you?" His tone was colder than he intended, and the kid realized he had over done it. 

It surprised Shippou that Inuyasha was actually showing his feelings; his thoughtless comments had at least bothered him, maybe even hurt him. He really should not have said that, he owed his life to the hanyou many times over. He had just acted the way he usually did around him, criticizing and putting him down, his reaction had been more out of habit than real thought. But this time everything was so much different than before, he was the hanyou's pup. There was really no greater proof he could have of Inuyasha's charitable moods, and was it just that morning when the young man admitted caring and worrying for him? Shippou started to feel guilty, that he had gone too far, that perhaps this was not the only time. Things had been so nice so far, had he made the inu hanyou go back to the way he was before?

"I'm sorry," Shippou said in a low voice, the hanyou ignored him as he moved about the kitchen looking for something to eat. "I didn't think, you haven't been mean to me this time," the hanyou kept ignoring him, and the kit could swear he felt the young man's sadness and disappointment. It only made him feel worst and he really could not understand why. It was so confusing he started crying, then there was a flash of guilt, and of few other feelings that he was not sure he understood. They made one thing clear, those were not his feelings, but if not his then whose?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

* Tanuki = Raccoon

* Kumogoshira = the spider demons that attack Inuyasha and Kagome on the first new moon they are together. I am not really sure of the spelling so it might be wrong.


	24. Chapter 25

**Present Time.**

**Inuyasha Fanfiction**

**By alandrem and telosphilos**

**Chapter 25**

**Disclaimer:** Blah, Blah, Blah. Same as chapter one.

**Author Note: **From this chapter on, I'm including telosphilos in the title, so she gets more credit. Present Time is no longer, and hasn't been for some chapters a one person effort.

This chapter has not been edited, although I proofread it. So… it might have quite a lot of errors. I usually send this to evercool and to Chri. But because of some allergy medication I was taking (I was so sleepy that I didn't realize what I was doing and accidentally deleted a lot of stuff in just one go and caused my e-mail program to crash in the process. I still haven't been able to recover most of the stuff I lost.), I lost Chri's and quite a few other e-mails, and I haven't been able to get in contact with evercool. Chri if you can, please send me an e-mail to alandrem@hotmail.com 

There are some good news besides updating, chapter 26 is almost finished and I'll be sending it for editing as soon as I can get in contact with Chri and evercool. I hope that it should be out in a week or a week ½, chapter 27 is going nicely too. I have a good part of the next lemon already drafted, so it might turn out being chapter 28 or 29. Unfortunately, it won't be posted in ff.net, but you'll be able to read it in MediaMiner or Iridescent Dreams. In a couple of days I'll be adding an annex, responding some comments and questions posted in the reviews at both ff.net and MediaMiner.org.  

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Lieutenant Watanabe walked back into the office, it was lunchtime. He had spent the entire morning helping Inuyasha get the medical attention the kit needed.  He was starting to understand where Higurashi-san and Rin-sama got the idea that the pup was some one very special and fundamentally good right through his very being.  Every time Kojiro thought he had hit bottom with him, the boy went deeper.  He had truly profound depth to his character.  The walls had come down a little there as they talked and he had seen the truth about him.

"Hey Kojiro!  Where have you been?"  Nomura opened the door and called him as he passed by Goroko and Ando's office on his way to their own.  

Nomura had been looking out the small office window as he absently scratched Rurouni's ears, much to the dog's delight, while Ando argued about his choice of radios for the bust with his partner. Homicide detective, and dog, had been momentarily forgotten as soon as they started. Those two usually got along on the job perfectly, except where electronic gadgets were concerned. Goroko always wanted state of the art equipment and took the time to learn how to operate it. She was good with those things, which was strange for a woman in the forces. Fujimaro on the other hand was of those that thought, 'if it works and it is efficient, why change it?' The only exception to that being guns.

The sudden re-appearance of his partner would be a relief, since there were no signs that any of those two would give in anytime soon. Seijuro had been in their office most of the morning going over what they had, and what they could teach the boy to prepare him better for the bust. He still did not agree with the idea of involving him in a drug bust. But, Inuyasha won and there was nothing he could do about it save nurse his injured shoulder, that still hurt like hell, and his pride. 

Who would have thought a sixteen year old could be that good, that fast, or that strong? The grip on his throat every time he made him angry should been enough of a warning, but he had refused to believe it was possible. At least the teasing so far had been down, but he was sure it would not remain so for long, after all he HAD been in Ando, Nakada and Rurouni's office the whole morning; Goroko being the only one to leave just to re-supply their coffee mugs.

"What's with the face Watanabe?" Fujimaro asked as soon as Kojiro entered the office. The young man had an annoyed expression on his face that changed to relief as soon as the door closed. 

"The rumor mill's been busy since yesterday," was his answer and Seijuro groaned; it was worse than he thought if Kojiro looked that annoyed. Since the homicide cop entered the precinct, some of his co-workers and friends had started to tease. 

"That bad huh?" Nomura asked not looking forward to being outside the office until next week. Unfortunately, he was not going to have the weekend off and neither would Watanabe because of the recent developments of the case. 

Seijuro had been the unbeaten police Kendo champion for two straight years, and everyone knew that. Yesterday had not been an official competition, but there were enough onlookers to spread the news of his defeat. He had also been quite surprised at finding that Kojiro's fighting skills were well beyond what he displayed on the last competition. This puzzled him, why would his partner hide that. In fact, the only reason he had competed in the first place was that he lost a bet to Fujimaro. 

"Yeah, even the Captain made a couple of comments on the way up," he said with a sigh. At their puzzled looks, he added as he sat on Goroko's desk on top of a pile of folders. "We met on the elevator."

"Hey kitten, get your 'behind' off my work!" Goroko told him as she shooed him off her desk. She knew well he hated when they called him kitten, which they did just to tease him. It was of course, a private joke among their group, since one of Kojiro's numerous dates had called him that during one of their nights out, much to his embarrassment. He pretended not to hear.

"What my partner meant was to move your ass of her desk, in case you didn't understand, those are this case files." Fujimaro told him nonchalantly, he waited until Kojiro moved off the folders then moved them to his own desk. "Anyway, where you? You went to your office for something and next we know you left the building like a bat out of hell."

"Long story… have you all had lunch yet?"  He answered, deflecting the question until he finally decided on what to tell them and hoping they would leave it for a little while.

"No, we were hoping you would get back in time to join us, so we waited…" Ando began saying.

"You know how these two get when it comes to the gadgets; they started discussing and forgot about the rest of the stuff." Nomura interrupted him.

"Should I have made a bet Seijuro?" The other two just glared at them, but then shrugged, half the precinct knew it took them a while to decide on the equipment. "Who won this time by the way?"

"No one yet."

"Shit! What a bore," Kojiro murmured; they were in for a few boring hours if Goroko and Ando did not reach an agreement soon. Both of them were stubborn.

"I heard that!" Goroko said, "And you're changing the subject Watanabe."

"Now tell us where the hell you were and why you took off without warning us first." Ando asked again.  

Fujimaro was a bit annoyed that Watanabe had taken off like that and was not going to let the deflection slide. Inuyasha should be there any time now, and they still needed to agree on some things, before starting with training. Especially since Nomura was against teaching the kid about firearms. Although he and Goroko thought that, the boy at least needed to know what he was up against.

"Let's head down to the cafeteria and I'll fill you in," Kojiro said with a resigned sigh, he hoped that what he told them would be enough to assuage their curiosity until he had some food in his stomach. "Short version is:  I got a call from Inuyasha, he needed medical help for the little boy, and I was the first person he could reach.  He won't be in until after his girlfriend gets home if he gets in at all today," Watanabe answered leading them all out the door.

"If he gets here at all?" Nomura asked not at all pleased, a bust was something to take seriously and they really did not have enough time to put the kid up to police standards. Besides Higurashi-san had assured him, the kid would be there later.

"Well things are a bit of a mess, but I really need some food, I'm starving. Don't worry I'll explain once I have something to eat."

"You and your insatiable appetite Watanabe," Goroko told him with a teasing smile, it was a well-known joke that Watanabe Kojiro could probably eat a whole cow if he was allowed to, and everyone wondered why he never seemed to gain an ounce of weight.

They started down to the cafeteria.  Watanabe got the others to fill him in on what they had done that morning to pass the time until they could get a quiet table.  The others correctly assumed that he was trying to keep whatever had happened out of the office rumor mill, since it already was busy with Inuyasha's feat from the day before, they guessed he did not want more gossip about him.  When they got to the table, and he had taken a few sips from his soup, it was time for answers.

"Ok Kojiro, its just us now spill it.  What happened?"  Nomura told him, his tone was impatient.  He really hated not knowing things.

"Certainly, just didn't want the pup to be all over the shop, since he already seems to have gained enough attention. I don't think Inuyasha can deal with the 'mill' just yet.  He won't be in until his girlfriend is back from school at the very least, since his foster mother is not home either. There in no one to take care of the boy, and frankly the little one needs him," Kojiro started.

"Yes, you said something about that, who is this kid and what happened to him to freak Inuyasha out?"  Goroko asked, he smelled an unfamiliar kitsune on the neko and was very curious if that was what the boy was. "That kid does not seem the kind to freak out or ask for help, so I assume this had to be pretty serious."

"He is not Goroko just give me some time to explain it all.  There is a lot you are going to want to know." He made a pause to gather his thoughts, and hoped the kitsune vixen had understood his meaning that he was going to double talk, and then went on. "Shippou-chan, that's the boy, can't be more than four years old, although he is really small in size. Inuyasha has basically assumed a paternal role in the boy's life ever since the kit's father was murdered and he found him…"

"I don't think the kid is capable of taking care of himself much less a little boy," Ando commented judging by his experience with his own two teenage twins, they just were not mature enough. "He doesn't strike me as mature or even a caring person."

_'Well here we go!'_ Kojiro though with a sigh, although Ando's thoughts were about the same as he had before actually going to look at the kit. The inu hanyou attitude towards the little one had changed his point of view. He could be mature if need be as well as quite caring.

"After what I saw yesterday I am inclined to think he is more than capable of taking care of himself and others," Nomura disagreed with Ando. "Besides, you also heard some of his story, even if I still find it hard to believe, the fact that he is alive proves he can be self sufficient."

"Inuyasha can act mature if he wants to too. Although he doesn't seem to want it that often. And… you should have seen him with the kid, completely different from what we have seen here, they are very close. Anyway, going back to what I was saying, he saved Shippou from his father's killers and has been looking after him ever since. He sort of got it into his mind that he is the boy's protector."

    Goroko's eyes widened at the paternal role part. She thought she got the hidden message in that and her eyes narrowed.  The boy was a kitsune all right, but an orphan.  It sounded like the pup had marked him, so the boy must have nearly died, or Inuyasha had been incredibly stupid.  In her opinion, boys were not supposed to raise other boys. Watanabe gave her a barely perceptible nod at her inquisitive look.

"Don't think I can believe that change in attitude Kojiro, the other stuff I'm at least trying, but him being the caring kind? No, I can't see him like that."

"To be truthful, neither did I Seijuro. But I saw him be caring and patient with the kid, we also had some talk about the case, he made me realize we are just too set on the way we outlined this case. And since we included him a lot of what we had for granted is just plain wrong. I'll tell you more about that later."

_'I need to talk to the Captain first and tell him about Kagome-chan's connection to one of the killers. Let's hope he finds a way to use the information that she can provide.'_

"It turns out Shippou wasn't just sick," the neko hanyou went on. "When Inuyasha left the kid was healthy, and since he wasn't supposed to be away more than a couple of days, he left him under the care of some friend's. It was this week that the boy developed a very high fever for a few days and was periodically delirious, and since there was no way to get in touch with the pup, he was unaware Shippou was ill."

"Not able to get in touch? That's strange a phone call will do in most cases."

"Yeah, it seems there are no phones where the kid's friends live. He only told me they lived in a village in the wild forest but not exactly where." Goroko looked at him with narrowed eyes; she did not think she was understanding what Kojiro was referring to, the untamed lands were just out of bounds for any civilized youkai.

"That is odd," Ando commented. "But not unheard off, there are still places with no phones."

"Yeah I though the same," the neko hanyou agreed, looking at Goroko's puzzled face, then continuing with the story. "During one of his spells of delirium, Shippou wandered off looking for Inuyasha and his girlfriend.  He got a ways into the woods and something big and nasty attacked him.  It mauled the boy pretty badly.  When I saw him, he was in bandages from head to toe, Inuyasha did not tell me what it was, but the wounds were consistent with what something with sharp teeth could have done." There were not any birds of prey big enough, at least in Japan that he could have attributed the injuries to, so he decided to go for teeth, instead of beak, and claws. Goroko watched her friend's eyes for more hidden information. 

_'Girlfriend? That is highly unusual; do I really understand what he means?  I just can't believe the pup has already chosen a mate.'_ She sighed mentally the neko hanyou's story just did not make any sense, she was going to need to have a youkai to youkai conversation as soon as possible to clear things up.  _'It seems the boy had been in a bad way and the pup used his blood to save the cub's life after he was attacked by a youkai. Why the hell didn't he take the kid to a hospital? A suitable donor could have been found easily. Goodness! That pup is in for it, as soon as I get the chance; he's going to have a piece of my mind on this.'_

"Whatever it was, Inuyasha arrived just in time to see his pack of friends trying to beat it off of the child.  He saw what was going on and jumped into the fray.  He killed it," Goroko let out a soft gasp at the admission that Inuyasha had killed a youkai. She hid it behind a cough, but again Kojiro gave her a barely noticeable nod. "And got him some first aid, but the area is very rural and they couldn't do much. He brought the boy back with him so that he could take care of him and get better medical care.  According to the pup, Shippou-chan was doing fine this morning when he moved wrong and messed up one of his broken ribs. He fainted from the pain, and that's when Inuyasha decided to call for help, he didn't know what to do.  His foster mother was not available and the only names he recognized were Seijuro's and mine, so he called me."

"At least you're progressing in gaining the kid's trust," Nomura commented. 

The story was a little too wild for his taste and the name Shippou was just going round and round in his mind. Yet another coincidence with the Jewel of Four Souls' legend, the Shippou in that legend was a little kitsune boy around four years old that had been rescued by Inuyasha and Kagome from his father's killers. He would have screamed aloud his frustration at those coincidences if he could, but the others might think he had gone crazy. After all, who would believe he was even considering comparing the characters from a 500-year-old legend with people in the present?

"It seems so; Inuyasha was very upset about the little one's injuries so I took off immediately after hanging up the phone."

Goroko sat back trying to hide her shock, the pup had a pack?  It sounded like Kojiro was saying the pup was a pack leader, but that could not have been right. Inuyasha was too young, dog demons required by their traditions that any of their members wanting to lead or start a pack reached adulthood. There was no way Inuyasha was one hundred years old, although he did have a dominant scent. And he admitted the pup had killed a youkai!  

There were only two circumstances where that was permitted, self-defense, and preventing the deliberate murder of another person. It sounded like the later was the case, but why did he not contact the local authorities, they would have dealt with the problem. She still was not sure that Watanabe meant it all happened in the untamed lands; although she did know that place was lawless, killing was a very common occurrence, as was cannibalism among youkai. The kitsune vixen was barely able to suppress a shudder, those customs had been barbaric, and she was glad most of the youkai had chosen to be civilized.

"I drove over there and re-bandaged the rib so that the boy could breathe easier, but he really was a sorry sight. He needed stitches and casts. I wanted to take him to a hospital but Inuyasha did not trust anyone with Shippou. We talked for a little bit in the hopes that Higurashi-san would get home since we could not reach her.  She did not, so we left a note and I took them to see Tsuki instead. It was a good choice because she eased the pup's worries."

"Yeah, your sister is good with kids," Ando agreed, she usually visited his kids when they were sick and needed a checkup, and the rascals adored her. 

"The boy was unconscious for a lot of the time," he said then went and recounted Shippou's injuries and some of what Tsuki had to do. 

They were all appalled at what they heard, and could not help but worry for the little boy. It was no wonder that Inuyasha wanted to say with the kid. Besides, from what Kojiro explained, they gathered that Shippou only knew the kid and his girlfriend so it was to be expected that he would want to have those he knew close. The neko hanyou also talked to them a bit about the kit's curiosity when he woke up. How he, even wounded as he was, wanted to know everything that surrounded him. And how he almost drove him and Inuyasha crazy with his inquisitiveness, although Kojiro had to add that Shippou was a charming little guy.

"Geez, I can see why you left in such a hurry, but I still wish you had warned us first," Nomura grumbled at Watanabe, then with a sigh added.  "Now we are going to have to remake the entire training schedule we have for the kid or… maybe we should just pull him off of it altogether." This could be what he needed to take Inuyasha off the case, and it was worth a shot to suggest it. 

"It will be ok, Seijuro," Ando reassured his friend. He was well aware that his intent had been to dissuade them from using Inuyasha as a search dog. He agreed that police work was no place for young ones, but the kid was their best hope to capture those criminals. Their informant was sure the bosses would be there this time. The man's call the day before had confirmed it.

_'Damn! They didn't go for it, but there might still be a chance to pull him out of this bust. It's just not the place for a teenager,'_ Nomura thought a bit disappointed. But it had been worth a try.

"I'm sure we can find a way to do it," Ando told him confidently and noticed his friend slightly displeased look. He could not help and smirk at Nomura, letting him know he was aware of what he intended.  "It sounds like you were finally able to get the young man to open up a bit Kojiro.  Did you find out anything that would help us work with him?" Watanabe sighed and nodded, boy this pup was a lot of trouble to have around even if he was damn useful.

"A bit that might help, I don't think I would ever have gotten any of it out of him, if it weren't for the fact I had just helped his little one." Kojiro winced internally at his slip, but drank some soda and continued. 

"He gets along a lot better with people who treat him like an adult rather than as a boy his age. He doesn't take kindly to being ordered about."

"What teen does Kojiro?" Goroko added. Her kits were not teens yet, but some her nieces and nephews were, as well as her youngest sibling. And she was a handful.

"It's more than just being rebellious Goroko, although he is. Inuyasha raised himself and he learned to make his own decisions. He lately made some friends and he naturally became their leader." The kitsune vixen shot him a look of complete disbelief, as there was no chance of misunderstanding after that comment. Inuyasha was pack leader. Watanabe gave her a barely perceptive nod.

"He did tell me he was responsible for himself when I first met him," Seijuro mused aloud. "I just didn't make too much of it. I attributed it to natural rebelliousness against authority."

"Well it isn't, mostly anyway, but I have to say his foster mother had that one correct when we talked the other day."

"You mean she chewed you out, instead of talking, on Tuesday," Seijuro corrected 'helpfully' at the time he saw his partner look a bit embarrassed.

"His mother chewed you out? What the hell did you do Watanabe?" Fujimaro asked more than curious. Kojiro did not usually get into trouble with either potential witnesses or any of his co-workers. He would have believed that of Seijuro though.

"Hmm… well, never mind that," he said waving a hand in dismissal of the topic. He was just not going to tell them, although Goroko might pull rank for an answer if she got too curious. "I think he will stop calling you 'jiji', Seijuro, as soon as you stop calling him 'kid'.  He doesn't like it and has no clue how to get you to stop it." He looked at his partner in the eye.

"Then why doesn't he get mad at you when you call him a 'pup'?  And why does he find it so offensive anyways, he is a 'kid' not a dog." Nomura returned at him.  The questions had been bothering him for days. Both Goroko and Kojiro had been taking sips of their drinks and could not help it but find the comparison funny. It was hard not to sputter their drinks all over the table. "I don't see anything funny."

"Sorry about that, but I guess Kojiro and I were thinking that if Inuyasha wasn't wearing that scowl all the time he would indeed look a bit like a puppy."

"Yeah I was thinking along the same lines Goroko. Seijuro, the people who were trying to kill him called Inuyasha a 'kid' a lot. It has unpleasant associations for him.  I'm not sure why he doesn't mind being called a pup though. I just know that he doesn't."

"Well his name means dog demon, so he might not mind the comparison that much," Fujimaro suggested, after analyzing things a bit.

"That's probably it, and since he doesn't mind, then I call him that. It is better than needlessly antagonizing him," Watanabe tried to explain.

        It was Nomura's turn to wince.  He had not been trying to antagonize the boy.  It was just force of habit and a common way of addressing some one his age. What his partner said made sense and he remembered Kojiro had already told him that. He had to be more careful from now on. Still, he could not help but feel uneasy that the boy preferred to be identified with dogs. His sniffing ability was even better than a dog's and, the Inuyasha from the legend was an inu hanyou who used his superb sense of smell to track his enemies.

"If you really want to have a bit of fun with his name, call him 'dog boy'.  It's his nickname.  I'm not sure he likes it, but Kagome-chan and Shippou-chan both call him by it without any sort of sting in their tone." Watanabe smiled at them.  It really was a terrible joke, but they did get away with calling Inuyasha that.

"So if we start treating him more as an adult, you think training him and working with him will go better?"  Ando asked, restoring the conversation to its original topic.  He had a daughter and a son the boy's age, although their circumstances were by no means similar, it might work on his kids too. For some time he had the feeling that Dayu was in some kind of trouble. But, with work taking so much of his attention, he had not been able to find out if he was right.

"Aa, from what we talked about, it really seemed that way. The young man is damn good at wilderness survival. And he lately has not just taken care of himself, but of Kagome as well as Shippou-chan."

"By the way did he tell you how he met her and her family? It's just strange, from what we have been told about him, Inuyasha avoided people like the plague. So how come he ended meeting his girlfriend and you mentioned he had friends. And how come her well to do family ended taking not just him in, but the other orphan kid too?"  Seijuro was really curious since Higurashi-san had been extremely vague in her answers. The fact that the kid was the missing son of some of her acquaintances and they left his custody to her after they died was just, again, too much of a coincidence to be believable. 

"He met her when she got lost one day in the forest.  He started looking after her because she was basically helpless.  After she found her family, she kept coming back to visit him and eventually brought him back to civilization with her.  Her and her family had been working to convince him to stay full time when he…" He stopped, Fujimaro and Goroko did not know Kagome-chan was the victim that escaped from the 'Park Killers' so he changed what he was about to say. "He heard about the attack and the killings, and got it into his head that we needed help."

"Which of course you both needed badly; I suspect it was a shock to hear this strange looking kid telling you that he could help you capture the 'Park Killers'" Ando could not help but tease his friends.

"Yeah it was, when his foster mother began explaining me about this 'gift' I assumed he was one of those fraud psychics, you know I don't believe in that shit. Thankfully, it turned out that it was something less mysterious. Do you have anything else on him Kojiro?"  

"Yes, as I was saying, somewhere between the time Kagome found him, almost a year ago, and the present, they found Shippou. The little kid's father had just died.  The two of them have been acting as Shippou's foster parents, providing him food, shelter, protection, and comfort while Kagome worked to bring them both back here.  I think they found the little guy rather quickly, it seemed like it had been going on for a while.  So he is used to assuming adult responsibilities and being treated as one."

"Yeesh, no wonder he doesn't react well to the way we have been treating him.  How did you get clued in the first place?" Ando asked, at the time he scratched his head a bit. It was a bit hard to believe for him that Inuyasha was assuming adult responsibilities. It did not matter what Kojiro said the 'pup' looked to immature in his opinion, he was barely sixteen years old! But he would give it a try and see how the change in treatment worked.

"I gave him a reaming over the phone about cuddling the girl in front of us when we went to his home to talk about the test results," Kojiro said still omitting linking Kagome with the 'Park Killers'. Nomura gave him a look of approval did not go unnoticed by the other cops. In silent consensus both, Ando and Nakada, decided not to ask yet what that was about. 

_'It seems I'll have to tell them about that conversation with Higurashi-san.'_ He mentally sighed; it was rather embarrassing. But he guessed it would help to distract the narcotic detectives from asking too many questions about Kagome. 

"His foster mother phoned me back after that, and called me on the carpet for it.  She told me a fair bit about Inuyasha, and I never want to be on her bad side again.  That woman can be scary," Kojiro told them shuddering slightly just for effect.

"You mentioned that at the time, but you didn't say anything about the little boy," Nomura pointed out a bit accusingly. Somehow, he had the odd feeling in his gut that Kojiro was not telling them all he knew, and he wondered why.

"She didn't mention Shippou, Seijuro.  Most of what she told me was about the circumstances Inuyasha grew up in and about his relationship with her daughter.  There was a lot to absorb, so I think she left Shippou out on purpose so that she wouldn't be hitting me with it all at once.  Besides which, the little one wasn't here and they had not planned on bringing him over yet," Kojiro rejoined.

"Well, he is here now and Inuyasha is taking care of him while Kagome-chan is at school.  I think I'd like to meet her and her family… they sound like interesting people," Goroko commented, and hoped that Kojiro understood that she did not approve of some of the things he said. She wanted to make sure they kids where with the correct humans. "So, what are we going to do about it?" She asked, her eyes fixed pointedly on the neko. They were overdue for an airing out session in one of the specially warded rooms in the precinct.

"Inuyasha didn't much like the idea of firearms training. He says they are noisy, but above all smelly." That comment brought some incredulous smiles to the men, but Goroko nodded slightly as if she was agreeing.  "But he agreed to do it if we thought it was necessary.  He said that he has never been really good with projectile weapons, except over long distances.  He just found out he is farsighted, so now that he has glasses, they should help.  Kagome is the real marksman of the two.  She can hit a moving target with her bow."

_'Hmm… so Inuyasha was lying when he told me he hunted with a bow. But, if he does not use a bow or any gun, then how the hell does he hunt?' _Nomura wondered and added one more thing to his increasing list of odd things about Inuyasha. _'Maybe I should ask him for a demonstration with a bow after the fire arms training. It might prove interesting.'_

"I think we had better teach him anyways, even if he isn't any good at it.  He needs to know what to expect and what the guns are capable of in case of a shoot-out," Ando replied, the lesson should at least teach him to keep out of range.

"He seems to have a healthy respect for them.  He mentioned having seen the gang war break out last Friday night," Nomura said.

"I'll like to talk about that with him, if he saw something important we might solve that case," Ando commented, so far none of the kids involved had said a thing. And, so far, they really had no leads as to who actually killed the six kids in the morgue. They did not even know to which gang each of them belonged.

"He might be of help to the guys at the department," Goroko agreed. "Now going back to what we were discussing, I still want him to do a couple passes outside the warehouse beforehand to make sure we are right. If they are moving the merchandise around he will definitely be able to tell."

"He did offer to track the drug dealers for us in order to gather some more intelligence on the outfit. Considering how good he must have been to survive all those years on his own, I'm tempted to let him. I don't think he has the patience to wait, doing nothing, until we have another body in our hands. This bust will give him something to do that'll make him feel useful. On this same note Inuyasha also wants to hunt for the park killers the way he would an animal," Watanabe told them.

"It might be worth a shot.  The kid is very observant and if he is as good a hunter as he is a fighter, those dealers would never know he was there." Nomura surprised himself by agreeing, but he really wanted to know more of what the kid was capable of, it piqued his curiosity. Inuyasha's skills were useful in a very pragmatic way, even if some of them were somewhat illegal in a city. Their very unusualness made them even more useful.  "I would first want proof that he is as good as we're being led to believe.  Think the boss would go for it?"

"Most likely, last time I spoke with him after you three sparred, he was considering pulling some strings to get the 'pup' some more training and an official place on the force as a peace officer.  I think he would be pushing to send him to the police academy if his education wasn't so far behind," Goroko told them.  Ando had listened in on the conversation a little, but the match with Kojiro had kept most of his attention at the time.

        As they changed topic and started talking about the match's highlights, one of the junior officers at narcotics approached them. He wore a grim expression and all four veteran cops could tell that whatever the news he brought, they were definitely not good. And they were right, their key informant was found not an hour ago floating face down on Tokyo bay. It was a strange murder, since the man had all his identifications and his face was barely marked, although he was badly beaten. And, by the looks of it, he appeared to have been executed. They still had to wait for the coroner to confirm that, but the Captain had already pressed the Coroner's office to give priority to the case. Too much was at stake if they did not read things right. The junior officer also informed both Nomura and Watanabe that since they were working jointly with narcotics the Captain decided to assign them the murder.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

        Shippou was confused and intrigued by the strange feelings. He was sure he felt them, but they were gone in moment. It was as if someone had put a lid on them. The puzzle was enough to make the tears go away and distract him from his objective, asking for the hanyou's forgiveness. The moment he stopped crying a new wave of vague feelings rushed by, and just like the first one, they were quickly gone. But this time he had been able to distinguish which emotion was stronger, to his surprise it was relief.

_'Who would feel relieved if I stopped crying?' _Shippou asked himself._ 'There is no one here besides Inuyasha and me…' _he began thinking and then the answer hit him. If they were the only ones there, and he was sure it was not him feeling relieved, the sensations had to be Inuyasha's. _'But… HOW? I never felt anyone's feelings before. Besides, I always thought he was insensitive, and could only feel angry, annoyed or bored…'_

_'Ack! That's not true! I always knew he could feel more than that. He loved Kikyou didn't he? And he loves Kagome now… he cares for all of us. Why can't I accept that? Why do I put him down? I like him so much better now, ad besides he is my new Otou isn't he? He adopted me… waaaaah! My otou would have bitten me or left me without dinner for less than what I said to Inuyasha, he would have been angry. But, dog boy wasn't angry, although he looked like it. What he really was… sad and hurt and… disappointed. He is being so good to me now, why can't I be good to him?'_ The little kit felt guilty, confused, and very distressed, so he started crying again. He was starting to think there was something wrong with him. Inuyasha HAD changed overnight, so why couldn't he?

"Oi Shippou, what the fuck is wrong with you now?" Inuyasha hid his concern with his gruff voice. 

The kit was not bawling his eyes out as he normally did. He was sobbing quietly and the sobs seemed so full of emotion that it only served to confuse and worry him more. Shippou could feel his concern, and it only made him cry a bit louder, feeling guiltier. Inuyasha was stumped, he had no clue as to what was wrong with the kitsune, and it began to stress him. He decided to leave the pantry, where they had been looking for something tempting to eat, and sat at the table. He rocked the kit gently and hummed the song from earlier, it had worked soothing Shippou before, so he guessed it would work again. But this time it did not, the kit started to cry full tilt. "Come on Shippou, tell me what's wrong? I can't do anything if I don't know what the problem is." The worry this time showed in both his face and voice.

"N… nothing," Shippou sobbed and buried his face in Inuyasha's shirt.

"I know it's something. You're usually a crybaby, but this time I can smell your distress. So…"

"You… you're… being… nice!" The Kid managed to say, the young hanyou started at that.

"I'm being… nice," he repeated dumbfounded at the kit's words. Why would his being 'nice' make Shippou cry? Wasn't he always complaining that he was mean to him? And, now that he was not, the kit cried. It went beyond his comprehension. "And that makes you cry?"|

"Y… y… yes!"

"O…kay," Inuyasha said slowly trying to assimilate that fact without success. "I… I don't get it twerp. Why would that make you cry?"

"Be… because… because I'm… not."

"Huh?" That made even less sense to the young man. "I still don't get it Shippou."

"You're different from the person I thought you were! So… different, I thought you didn't care, that nothing I, or the others said could hurt you. So we said some pretty bad things… I was wrong, you feel just like us, you do care, and things hurt you. You just hide it better," he sobbed slowly.

"Whe… where did you get such a hare brained idea? I'm not weak, nothing…"

"You're lying you know? And by the way you suck at it," Inuyasha just growled. Hurt or not Shippou was earning a few bops. "I… hurt you when I said you were mean an…"

"That's nonsense!" Inuyasha interrupted the kit. He did not like where this conversation was going, he hated to talk about feelings, and that day he had already talked and showed too much.

"I felt it, so it's not nonsense."

"You what?!"

"I felt… feel, what you feel. Right now you're alarmed, confused as hell, don't worry I'm too, and… you're a bit scared that I can…" he said the last bit softly and let the implications hang on the air.

"Ho… how?" Inuyasha stammered. He was too shocked to do anything else but ask.

"I don't know… I just… started feeling when we came to look for food." Shippou would have shrugged his shoulders if he could at that moment.

"That still doesn't explain why you were crying," Inuyasha stated trying to change the subject. He needed to think about what the kit had just told him.

"I really can't explain it. But, you… changed overnight and I… haven't. This is so confusing that I don't know how to act! I… treated you as I always do, and then I felt you be sad… I feel like I'm the jerk now. I don't want to be a jerk! All this is just so weird I don't know what to do! I don't know what to say! Heck I don't even know how to call you anymore!" He started sobbing again feeling guilty. Inuyasha just sighed; he began guessing that all those weird feelings and sensations were just part of the mark. There really was not much either of them could do except accept it as things came.

"I understand Shippou; believe me I feel confused as hell too," he said with a sigh. This was just too much for the kit to take at once. It was for him too. But somehow, he was managing. Probably because he was a bit older than the twerp was. And because it had been his choice in first place. He had been willing to accept whatever changes happened as long as Shippou lived. "All this is probably because of the mark. We just have to take things as they come, so just call me what you always have, no need to change that," he then gave the kid a mischievous smile before he added. "Of course if you miss being bopped so much, I think I can deliver a few bops a day." To make his point he bopped him lightly, but it ended being more like a slightly rough caress.

"No thanks, I'll pass on that offer."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After that talk, Inuyasha decided that it would be better for Shippou if he cooked something. He went to look for raw food in the fridge instead. The kit was marveled at the strange cold thing, his confusion replaced by curiosity at the wonders of Kagome's time. He wanted to inspect the place closer, touch, sniff and even taste it if the hanyou allowed him to. As it was, he had to content himself with just looking and asking questions that got no answers, or a simple 'I don't know'. Inuyasha inwardly thought that if Shippou had been able to move and inspect the thing on his own he would have probable locked himself inside it.

His foraging in the fridge was successful and he got a couple of chicken breasts, some vegetables, leftover miso soup and rice from the day before. In his opinion, it was enough for a decent meal. He set Shippou on the kitchen counter so he could watch before he gathered his ingredients. It took the kit little time to realize what Inuyasha's intention was, and he could not help but be exited. If he could have, he would have been jumping all over the place with glee. Of all the members of their little pack he was the only one that had the 'honor' of tasting something the hanyou cooked.

Contrary to popular belief, Inuyasha had quite a few tricks down his huge sleeves. One of those was cooking; he had a deft hand for seasoning even the simplest of meals when he had a mind to. He was, according to the kit, the best cook of the group. Unfortunately for the others, Inuyasha never had the mind to cook for them. In fact, Shippou had found by accident and sheer luck, after that he had always wondered and even dared to ask him why he never let the others know he could do more than fight and eat, but he never got an answer.

Flashback

        Shippou was bored almost to death. There was nothing to do; he had played a bit with some of the kids he befriended from Kaede's village. But that had been early in the morning, and they had to stop their games because of pending chores. He had then searched for Miroku and Sango since Kagome had returned the day before to her time. She was going to stay over for five days. As always, Inuyasha had thrown one huge tantrum and ended 'osuwaried' enough times to dig a small crater, after that, he left muttering angry curses and had not returned yet.

        Monk and tajiiya had been busy taking care of their weapons in as tranquil a mood as was possible with Miroku trying to cop a feel of Sango's behind as soon as she got distracted. Since his favorite teasing subject had made himself scarce since the day before, Shippou decided the monk would do. He dedicated a great part of his time to teasing him about his habit of asking every woman on his path to 'bear his child' until he unintentionally ended annoying Sango too. To escape from his teasing both humans asking him to look for Inuyasha under the pretext that they had heard a shard rumor and wanted to discuss it with him.

        Since he had nothing better to do, Shippou reluctantly agreed and left them in search of Inuyasha. He spent the rest of the afternoon in the forest trying to locate the hanyou's scent, but he had to admit he was not very good at tracking. He lost the scent often, or ended going back to either the Go-Shimboku or the bone eater well. It was well after nighttime when he finally gave up, feeling hungry, he went back to the old miko's hut. 

To his surprise he found it empty, after looking for them he ended at the village head's house. The human's wife told him Kaede-sama, the houshi-sama and the tajiiya-san had left a bit before sundown. A messenger from three villages away had come to request their urgent help. They had been waiting for him for some time, but when he did not return, they decided to leave. A strange sickness was killing people from the man's town and the younger Miko there thought it might be youkai related. She was not powerful enough to defeat it by herself. The young Miko asked for Kaede-sama's help and both monk and tajiiya decided to go with her. It was not safe to let the elderly Miko to travel alone.

The village head's woman had offered him dinner and a place to stay, but even though the people there treated him well; the kit did not feel comfortable with them. They were still strangers. She was not a bad person, and he played with her grandchildren a lot, but he guessed Inuyasha's pride was rubbing off on him. He refused her offer saying that he would be fine on his own, and left toward the Go-Shimboku in search of the hanyou.

Shippou spent the worst nights and days of his life since his Otou died. He was afraid and hungry. On several occasions, he had considered going back to the village and accept the woman's offer. Yet, a little voice told him that he was a youkai, he could be brave. He would show them he could survive on his own. The thing was… he really could not. He was too small, a terrible hunter, and had never really paid any attention to what was edible besides acorns and some berries. It was not the season for those.

On his third day alone, he finally stumbled into a small campfire near a stream, all caution gone since he could smell the scent of a freshly killed rabbit, and he was starving. There were a couple of small pots with water already boiling on the fire. Whoever the owner of the camp was, he or she was getting ready to cook some food. To his surprise, he realized the camp belonged to Inuyasha, and the hanyou was finishing cleaning his kill and some other edibles, in the stream. 

Inuyasha looked startled to find him there. Shippou guessed he must have really looked terrible and half starved because the young man seemed to take pity of him. Not that it was evident with all the 'You're pathetic!', 'You stink!', and 'You're useless runt!' he received, but he was told to go to Kaede's hut and bring a bowl, chopsticks, and a cup while he finished cooking.

Not wanting to anger Inuyasha and risk missing another meal, Shippou complied and was back almost in no time. The rabbit and vegetables were already in one of the pots simmering and it was beginning to smell delicious. Something aromatic was seeping in the other, away from the fire. Since lunch was not ready yet, Inuyasha ordered him to take a bath in the stream to remove the stink of fear and the grime of days of not washing. It had been more like being forced actually, since Inuyasha ended throwing him in the stream. 

Once Shippou was sitting by the fire after finishing his dip in the stream Inuyasha served him some tea he had made from peach-blossom flowers. The kit was surprised the flavor was unusual but it tasted great, sweet and fruity. He drank it slowly savoring it in silence, although he could tell the hanyou looked at him oddly. To the young kit it seemed like it was almost expectancy, but he dismissed it immediately. Inuyasha would not care what he thought, still, he decided to compliment him, he got a 'Feh' as he expected. But the odd expression disappeared.

When the stew was ready, Shippou could barely contain himself it smelled delicious and once he tasted it, it was even better. He could not help but be impressed. It was one of the best things he had ever tasted, besides chocolate and candy. He would have never believed Inuyasha was a good cook if someone had told him. But he was tasting the proof of it, and he had to give credit where it was due. He raved about it and ate his fill, two bowlfuls, while he explained to the hanyou why he was alone and so hungry. 

The others had taken two more days in returning and the whole time Inuyasha had shared his kills and cooked for him, of course he had to help by gathering wood and making the fire, but those days were among the few they had not fought. Inuyasha made him promise not to tell the others of his skill. He agreed, and subsequently enjoyed more than a few good meals courtesy of the hanyou. Until one day by accident, he blurted about the secret. Inuyasha had been so angry about it, especially because the rest of them teased him, that he never cooked for him again.

End Flashback

Inuyasha began using his claws to cut the vegetables and the chicken breast in large chunks, but as he looked up from his chopping to check on the bubbling kitsune, he realized large pieces of food would not do. With a sigh, he searched the drawers on the counter for a chopping knife. He knew how to use the basic kitchen utensils, Hitomi obaa-chan had taught him before she died, but he had to learn to do without them while he roamed the forests on his own.

Inuyasha began chopping again, happy that for once Shippou had decided to be quiet and observe instead of pestering him with questions he really could not answer. It only made him feel inadequate even if he did know much more about that time than he had only eight days ago. He was also enjoying cooking again, it was something he liked doing and that he reserved for those times he felt safe and relaxed. Mostly when he visited the cave, if he was close enough to the area, or if he was sure no demons prowled close to him. During his childhood, he spent many a lonely night experimenting on what tasted well. He found many interesting mixes, combinations, and after a few disastrous experiments, he had learned to keep away from extremely spicy food (hot). His tongue, and a few hours later his guts, could not take it.

While he was absently chopping some vegetables into small bite sized pieces he was distracted by the sound of the phone ringing. Shippou was so startled by the sound that using his only good foot he had managed to jump about a foot off the counter. Inuyasha deftly caught him before he touched the hard surface, and moved to get the wireless phone at the other side of the counter, at the time he told the little twerp to be careful and not hurt himself.

"Higurashi Shrine," Inuyasha stated just as both Higurashi-sama and Kagome told him to. 

"Gaah! It's not my fault! That thing scared me… what is it anyway, and why are you talking to it?" Shippou replied forgetting his fright in favor of being curious.

"Inuyasha, what did Shippou just do?  I heard you telling me to be more careful.  Is he all right?"  Kagome asked worriedly.

"It's a phone runt. Now be quiet," Inuyasha told the kit and directed his attention to responding Kagome's questions. "He's fine, don't worry. The twerp nearly jumped off the counter when the phone rang," he told her sounding slightly annoyed. "He was hungry, so I'm fixing lunch for the both of us. I didn't want to leave him in the TV room alone." 

While he was working on fixing lunch, he had noticed that Shippou had been wiggling about and trying to scratch the parts of his body where he had the casts. He guessed they might be itching since he did not smell any pain coming from him, only a bit of exasperation. The kit had not complained yet, so he had not offered to help either. He wanted to see if he would ask anyway.

"It seems the casts are starting to drive him nuts since now he really can't use his hands or his right leg."  Inuyasha gave the kitsune a warning look when he muttered something that sounded like 'you could have offered to help'.  He only mouthed 'you could have asked' in response.

It was already a strange day and he was one tired hanyou.  He had four fights, a few worrisome situations that had him extremely tense and two nights with so very little sleep in two days. And that did not even count the confusion he was feeling, it all had him hoping to take a nice long nap the next time Shippou got tired out again. Besides, the kit had promised to let him sleep once he was fed. 

"Casts?  I take it mom decided to take him to a hospital to get them put on?" She asked puzzled, her mother told her she did not expect to be home before she got out of school.

"No, your Ofukuro is still out," Inuyasha replied. "He tried to purr this morning, but that only made his broken ribs hurt a lot more. He had some trouble breathing, and he fainted from the pain… I tried to call your Ofukuro but I could not find her…"

"You were worried?" She sounded surprised and worried. "Is he all right?"

"Yeah, I was. But he is doing fine now," Inuyasha answered. "I ended calling the neko for help." 

He then went on explaining about their morning activities, Kagome sounded worried but he reassured her Tsuki had pronounced Shippou on the way to healing. He had to admit that even if the female neko hanyou had hurt his pup, he thought she was a nice person. And the kit seemed to like her too. Kagome chuckled a bit at the thought of the hyperactive little kit trying to drive Inuyasha and Watanabe-san nuts when he could not even walk, but then she realized that he could talk, and Shippou was indeed a handful.  

"That's good to hear, I'm glad Lt… Watanabe-san was able to help you both," She said correcting her slip, Eri knew of course, but no need to tell the other girls yet. And even Watanabe-san's name might ring a bell. He had been on the news enough, beside his partner, in connection with the 'park killer'.

A few feet away and hiding a bit to avoid being noticed, the oni teacher listened to her conversation. Her hearing was extremely acute and she could hear both sides of it although the voice of the person on the other side was faint. Contrary to what she thought, the Higurashi girl was not saying anything about the strange flares of power she had that morning. Still, it was odd that she was speaking of not taking someone to the hospital, was she in some kind of trouble. 

And the girl had almost slipped the word 'lieutenant' so even if she did not find out about the power, she might get an insight about why she was under police protection. She had noticed the car parked outside, seen the people inside get out and walk around the school's outer wall. The people inside also followed the girl's every move once she was out of school. The principal had told her that they were police officers when she reported their strange presence.

"After I feed the runt I'm hoping for a nap, I'm dead tired," he commented. Then scratching one of his ears added grouchily. "Although I shouldn't feel this tired, I've been through worse. Anyway, you wouldn't believe the number of questions he asked. Made Kojiro dizzy with them, but better him than me." Shippou had been watching all of this conversation in fascination.  This phone thing was a really neat contraption, Inuyasha was speaking to Kagome, and she was not even there!  He could hear her voice faintly, and he wanted to talk to her too.

"Hey, I wanna talk to her too.  Can I, can I, please?"  He gave him his cutest and most pathetic pout, which usually go him bopped, but since dog boy was changing, it might work.  

Inuyasha gave the kitsune brat a level look.  He hated that pout, it usually got him what he wanted from the others, he just never thought it would be directed at him and make him react just like they did. He hated it more now, he felt powerless against it.  Shippou could see Inuyasha's look of annoyance, but was surprised that he did not feel him anymore. It was strange to say the least; it would require a lot of thinking once he had the time. At the moment, getting to talk with Kagome was more important.

"Ack! Don't give me that fucking look, I hate it! Just be glad that I won't hit you because you're injured, otherwise you'd have that thick head of yours full of lumps," Inuyasha told the kit with a soft growl still she could hear it. He sighed and looked at his chopping before he asked Kagome. "The brat wants to tell you all about this morning, but I'm starting to feel hungry and need to get back to chopping up the vegetables…" Shippou directed him a smug grin. 'The look' worked even better on the hanyou than any of the others, faster too.

Kagome was more than a bit surprised by his reaction.  She heard Shippou begging in the background and what he responded, so for a second there, the young woman was not expecting him to comply. But he had, leaving her the option to decide if she could talk to the boy, he had been grumpy and protested like always, but he still asked. He would not have before. Inuyasha would just respond with a flat 'no', lunge for the kit's convenient handle, his tail, and either hit or shake him to make his point.  The changes there were too strange and happening far too quickly for her to know what to expect from him any more.  Inuyasha was actually acting down right domesticated for once, and for all his growling, he seemed to be taking good care of the little cub.  

"Sure, I'll talk to him, but I don't have much time.  Can he hold the phone by himself?" 

"Nope, wait a moment while I think of something." He picked Shippou up and cradled him against his chest causing him to 'eep' softly before he settled him into the crook of his arm.  Then Inuyasha put the phone next to the kit's ear and went back to work on their lunch, searching the overhead cabinets for some herbs and spices with which to season the chicken.

"Kagome, can you hear me?"  Shippou asked all excited as only a small child could be. His voice still sounded very weak, but he seemed to be well enough.

"Yes Shippou-chan, I can hear you." She had a small smile at hearing the kid's enthusiasm even if he still did not quite sound like his usual self. "You can tell me about your little adventure when I get home.  I just wanted to check on you and make sure you were feeling better.  Are you?"

"Aa, dog boy's been acting weird, but I like him better. He doesn't hate me and is cooking again for me!" he said happily.

"Of course he doesn't hate you Shippou-chan, he's just no good at letting people know how he feels about them…"

"I heard that!" Inuyasha commented while he gingerly sniffed a small vial full of some kind of brownish-black powder that made him sneeze. "Good I found the pepper," he commented to himself. He liked that condiment, Higurashi-sama had used it a couple of times during the week. He thought it would add a nice flavor to the chicken.

"Well he knows I'm right, what's he cooking? I thought that after that fight you two had, he'd never cook for you again." The little kitsune must have noticed the changes, she was glad that he sounded so happy. 

"I thought the same…"

"I'm only cooking for you runt because Tsuki said you should eat something else besides ramen and candy to heal," Inuyasha retorted while he continued investigating the dried herbs and powders in the vials, some he even tasted.

"Whatever, he is making some kind of stir-fry for lunch," he informed her before she could say more. "When will you be coming back? I miss you," Shippou asked.  He wanted her back right then, but dog boy along with the neko had explained earlier that he had to wait, because she was 'working' for her status placing on her time. In his little kid's mind he finally understood why she went to that 'school' place.

"Not for a couple hours. You know I want to be there but I cannot, so eat as much as you can for Inuyasha, he's cooking just for you, and you know this is rare enough.  Besides, you need to get your strength back, so you can play with my brother Souta, ok?"  Kagome tried to mother the pup over the phone.  She could not help it after hearing that he has been so sick for days and then seeing him so injured, it was only normal for her to try to help him get better.

"Yes Kagome, if I don't Inuyasha might change his mind and hit me," Kagome could hear the hanyou angrily saying that he would not since he was injured, but just wait until he was healthy. The young woman could not help a smile. "Come home soon" Shippou told her.  He really wanted to prolong the conversation.  This telephone thing was just too cool to his little feudal era mind.

"I will, now be good Ok? Don't pester Inuyasha, you know he has little patience and he is doing his best taking care of you."

"I won't, and I know… I can feel he is. I promise I'll be good, he even bought me chocolate!" He exclaimed elated, and that made her smile widen, chocolate and Shippou had an interesting history, the kid simply adored the stuff, but then who didn't? Inuyasha mentioned the lieutenant took them to a supermarket or perhaps it was a drugstore, after the cast and stitches. "But I have not eaten it yet," he whined. 

"Don't eat it until you finish lunch Ok?"

"That's what he said," and he pouted. That chocolate had caused some problems between him and the hanyou. But they seemed to have been solved for the moment. He and Inuyasha had come to a sort of understanding about their confusion at the changes.

"Good, so he did pay attention when I didn't let you eat sweets before lunch. I have to go eat my own lunch now Shippou-chan. Tell him to make enough food for the rest of us since he is at it, and to hang up the phone, bye." Kagome ended the call before Shippou could get another word in, but she did hear Inuyasha's 'Feh' at her request.  Well they might get lucky, according to Shippou, her mate was an excellent cook, and she really wanted to find out if that was true. She handed Eri back her phone and sighed.  "Thank you," she said as she gave the very surprised girl a grateful hug. Arumi collected her wits back first and said. 

"Come on, let's eat and you can tell us what that was all about.  Who is this Shippou-chan anyway?" Kagome opened her bento box and set her place.  

"Shippou-chan is another orphan.  He is somewhere between three and four years old and very precocious.  Inuyasha has been taking care of him for several months since his father died," she decided to omit the parts where Shippou's father had been murdered and she acted like the kit's mother. Her friends would get in a loop about those two things. "We don't know what happened to his mother, only that she had died sometime before that.  I don't think Shippou-chan really remembers very much about her."

"Is he as bad as Inuyasha then?"  Yuka asked.  She was really having a hard time seeing why Kagome put up with him.

"Depends on how you mean the question," Kagome answered. "But Shippou is a just small child, so how can he be bad? Besides, I don't think either of them are, Yuka-chan. Inuyasha is a bit rough, true, but he has a huge heart. And he hasn't gotten used to be around people. And Shippou-chan… well I think he is just too cute for his own good."

"Cute?" "What about the casts?" "Is he hurt or something?"  The girls asked at the same time. 

"Yes to all," Kagome responded. "Inuyasha went back to his forest yesterday afternoon to check on everyone and make arrangements for us to bring Shippou back on Saturday."

"Wait a second Kagome-chan. You said 'his forest'? And why wouldn't a boy around our age not be used to people?" Eri asked catching into that, it was just too strange and it did not make much sense.

"Yeah, you mentioned this on Tuesday and I thought I hadn't heard you right," Arumi joined in. 

_'Ack! I slipped again! Now how to explain…' _Kagome mentally slapped herself for that. She was just so used to talk about him as a not being used to people, and living in his forest, that she no longer thought that would sound strange to others. _'Now Kagome, think! And think fast! Come on!' She_ urged herself.

"Well, it's a bit hard to explain… but huh… he grew up alone. He lived in a very isolated forest area; and the people where he lived shunned him because of his looks…"

'_Good going, you have their attention, but so far you haven't said anything weird yet,' _the young woman congratulated herself.

"His looks? Why would anyone shun such a hot guy?" Clueless   
Arumi asked.

"Do you think white hair on a little kid, and amber gold eyes are not strange?" Kagome asked her friend raising her eyes skeptically. "The people from the area he lived around are a bit isolated and superstitious, so they didn't like him because of that."

"Well I have to admit that his looks are really exotic, he could almost pass as a foreigner," Yuka had to agree with Kagome. The jerk was strange looking even if that made him even more interesting.

"So he decided that spending a lot of time on his own in the forest was better than being around people."

"I don't think I could blame him for that. I wouldn't hang around where I'm not wanted," Eri agreed thoughtfully.

"Anyway," Yuka began saying wanting to go back a bit to the little kid. She was curious. "You wanted to bring the boy here?" Yuka asked. "I suspect your mother thought Inuyasha was a bad example for him." 

"Actually it was Inuyasha's idea. He did not want to leave him alone." Kagome looked at her friend through narrowed eyes. She did not like the way she talked about her 'mate'. "Only, once he got there, he saw our friends trying to beat an animal off of Shippou.  Inuyasha killed the beast that was trying to eat him. After that, they got him the best medical care available in that area, so Shippou's bones were set with splints and his wounds bandaged before Inuyasha brought him back here.  Apparently, a friend dropped by this morning, and they went and got casts put on him while Mama was out.  The poor little thing is a complete wreck. He looks like a mummy, and to top that he has been sick most of the week," the young woman finished explaining.

"Oh my goodness, no wonder you have been so distracted today," Arumi said looking quite horrified at the recount of some animal trying to eat a child. "It sounds awful."

"He doesn't seem like the type to take care of a little boy," Eri commented.

"Are you sure Inuyasha can take good care of a sick and injured child?" Yuka asked. She really had her doubts there. From what little they knew, the young man seemed quite violent. In fact, Dayu said the white haired kid had admitted to being violent when he asked him on Wednesday.

"Oh, I know he'll take very good care of him. In fact, Shippou-chan just confirmed it.  Inuyasha has a major soft spot for little kids. He just doesn't like to let people to know about it, beats the 'I'm a though guy' image, if you know what I mean," Kagome pointed out and both Arumi and Eri nodded. They knew most guys their age would not be caught dead admitting they did not mind taking care of little kids. Hojo-kun was probably the exception. Yuka did not want to agree, although she knew her own bother, and most of his gang, were like that. "Besides, he is the one who was up all night taking care of his fever. He did not want leave him out of his sight. He's an orphan too, so I guess he just sort of 'adopted' Shippou. I found Inuyasha asleep in the recliner with Shippou-chan cradled against his chest this morning.  He told me the fever broke just before down."

"You have got to be kidding!"  Eri said, that did not sound at all like the guy they met.  She still remembered the way he glared at her, and a shiver ran down her spine. He had looked downright spooky.

_'Although just moments later, his attitude changed, I could tell he is very concerned for Kagome's safety even if he still tried to look very though and uninterested,'_ Eri thought analyzing what she had been able to notice on Tuesday.

"Yeah it doesn't sound right Kagome-chan," Yuka said a bit disbelieving. "That doesn't sound like a guy who could beat eight of Takashiro's gang."

"I'm not kidding! Really! Of course, he'd most likely be upset at me for telling you, but it's true.  That was how I found them this morning before we changed his bandages.  Inuyasha even volunteered to stay home with him so that I could be here.  Mom had too many appointments to stay home and Inuyasha and I are the only ones here that Shippou-chan knows."

"I don't know what to make of that," Yuka said as Kagome ate her food. Kagome just shrugged.  "I take it the little kid is also feeling much better?" 

"Yeah, he is even eating again.  Inuyasha was cooking lunch for them. Shippou was getting a kick out of that too, since Inuyasha doesn't often cook," Kagome reassured them. 

"He cooks?"  Arumi asked in surprise.

"Of course he does!  He spent ten years in the woods by himself, would you expect him to eat raw meat?"  Kagome asked the logical question.  She had often wondered why he would never cook for anyone else, but she had always known that he most likely could.  Shippou had even mentioned that he was the best cook of their group.

"Well, no, I guess I had not thought about it that way.  Is he a good cook?"  Arumi backpedaled; she could not deny the logic there. 

"Wait a minute there Kagome, he lived on his own in the woods? That doesn't sound right! I thought he'd lived near the forest and gone there from time to time from what you said." Eri's mind was whirling, it sounded like her friend was sort of inventing stuff about the guy… or maybe trying to cover something up and failing miserably.

"It does sound a bit… strange Eri, but well…" Kagome sighed. It seemed it was impossible for her to make Inuyasha look like any other street kid from her time. She might have to end giving them a very edited version of his life, but she was sure it would sound too weird to be possible in that day and age. "His… childhood is very complicated guys… that's one of the reasons mama took him in… it's rather hard to explain but he did live on his own since he was five years old."

"That sounds like a weird story, perhaps you can tell us more Kagome-chan," Arumi was curious, it just sounded like one big novel. "Anyway is he a good cook?" She asked again.

"Maybe later Arumi-chan, on the cooking though, I have no idea," she responded with a shrug. "Shippou thinks he is though.  He is the only one Inuyasha has ever been known to cook for. And Inuyasha might cook, but he definitely refuses or is unable to clean up. At this point, I just hope they don't leave a mess in the kitchen," Kagome answered with a sigh, remembering the last time she had to clean the hanyou's mess. It had not been a pretty sight and that was before he knew what a stove was for; would she still have a house to go back to after school? "But even if they do, it'd be worth it to get Shippou well again."  

"Can we come over to meet him?"  Eri asked. "I really would like to meet this kid, since you said he was cute." The young woman also had in mind that she might be able to talk with Inuyasha and see if any new developments on the case had come up. He might have news on how the search for the 'park killers' was doing. Or if she might help with anything.

"Hmm…" Kagome muttered thoughtfully, she might use their help and from the sound of his voice, she could tell Shippou was much better. He basked on the attention people gave him, she was sure he would love having three more girls doting on him. "Sure, I don't see why not.  If mom's not back yet, I'll probably need the help to clean the kitchen." All of the girls chuckled at that and they turned the conversation to lighter subjects. 

As they were talking about the mall, and putting Kagome up to date on the newest sales, Hojo-kun decided to approach them. He carried as always one of his odd gifts for the young woman in hopes that her assortment of 'illnesses' would get cured. Arumi and Yuka saw him approaching and instantly, each on their own decided to get their friend a date. Yuka because she did not like Inuyasha and she was completely convinced he was that 'two timer' who made her friend so sad. Handsome or not, in her opinion that rude 'jerk' was not Kagome's type. And Arumi was being just plain clueless, she believed the story of Inuyasha being just a friend and her foster brother. In her opinion, a boyfriend was just what the doctor ordered for her friend.

"Higurashi!" Hojo called Kagome as he handed her a small wrapped package. He wore one of his big hopeful smiles. "I brought you this tea. They told me it was good for unexplained fevers."

"Ah… thank you Hojo-kun," Kagome responded a bit embarrassed at getting another weird gift from the clueless boy. Actually, this one might be the first useful thing he gave her. It might be good for Shippou's fever.

"Higurashi I was wondering if you would go with me to the movies tomorrow?" He asked her with a bright smile and hopeful eyes, she had stood him up a couple of times. And the one time she actually made it, they had to interrupt the date because she felt ill. But this time she had been to the school the whole week.

"Ah… well… I don't…" Kagome began saying trying to find a nice way to tell him off. 

She had someone now and it was for the rest of her life. She was no longer available or interested in dates. Besides, there was no one that could compare to Inuyasha in her mind. Hojo was human, he would never be able to offer the sort of commitment her hanyou could, for life, a very long life if they triumphed over Naraku. She still did not want to hurt Hojo´s feelings, but the more she tried to find a way not to bluntly tell him off, the more she was beginning to be convinced that it was the only way.

"Of course she will," Yuka answered for her. "You know she's just shy."

"That is right Hojo-kun," Arumi assured him. "She'll go out with you."

"Thank you Higurashi," he told her with a bright smile. "I'll pick you up at 5," he turned to leave a big happy smile on his face.

        Kagome was red and for a moment, her friends and Hojo thought she was just being shy, as Yuka mentioned. They were wrong, so very wrong. The young Miko was livid! Her powerful aura began flaring and more than a couple of youkai and sensitives turned her way, slightly afraid at the anger her energy carried. From the second floor of the building, Suzuki sensei peered out the window, a slightly worried frown on his face. Kagome was positively glowing for all the youkai to see, a bit more and even the non-sensitive humans would see her strong aura. 

The Oni teacher that had just returned to her rounds by the school's fence, could not help but stare again at the young Miko, and out of precaution began signaling some of the closer youkai students to move away. Higurashi Kagome might just loose control of her powers and injure someone. 

The girls had done it again. They set her on a date without waiting for her consent! Yuka and Arumi both knew she had to take care of Shippou, she had just told them about him. Were they not listening to anything she said? It was when they did things like this that she wondered if she should keep their friendship. Her path in life and her ideas were so different from theirs. In addition, at least where Yuka was concerned Inuyasha was her two-timing boyfriend. Arumi was usually clueless, so she did not blame her too much.

"Hojo-kun, wait!" Kagome said standing up, taking the tea and going to him. 

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

A/N: Well another chapter has reached its end. I know some of the questions you have about what the teacher's conversations with Kagome haven't been answered, but be patient they will be in the next. That conversation was to be part of this chapter and it is completely written, it is just that this little past was a natural break in the story that I couldn't pass it.

Chapter 26 is 90 % done and it includes some explanations of how things are for demons, the rest you will be getting as the fic keeps moving on.


	25. Chapter 26

**Present Time.**

**Inuyasha Fanfiction**

**By alandrem and telosphilos**

**Chapter 26**

  


**Disclaimer:** Blah, Blah, Blah. Same as chapter one.

**Author Note: First of all an apology for taking so long, there was just some stuff happening in real life that kept me from posting, and this time, the chapter was indeed finished on time.**

To make up a bit this is a long chapter, but I have to warn you that time between chapters is going to be about a month.

For those who want to receive an e-mail of site updates, and you read it on ff.net, you can add me to your author alerts since I just subscribed to the support services. So every time I update ff.net will send you an e-mail.

For those who aren't members of ff.net you can subscribe to http : //groups. yahoo. com /group /iy_ presenttimes_ ff / (just remove the spaces) which is the mailing list for Present Time updates. I'll also take a look at it frequently so if you have questions or comments about the fic you are welcome to post. Just please no chain mail or spam because I will be forced to ban whoever sends this kind of posts.

To get this chapter out soon I did not send it to be edited so please forgive all the mistakes. 

**So on with the fic and enjoy.**

**I'm working on a new chapter, but the muses have been giving me one hell of a time as well as real life. I still plan to finish this. Also at the end of this chapter I'm including the author's note I had as chapter 27 due to the new rules implemented by ff.net (they won't allow author notes to be posted as chapters).**

  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  


"Hojo-kun, wait!" Kagome said standing up, taking the tea and going to him. She was not angry with him, but still the young woman could not remove the edge from her voice. Hojo, being quite dense did not notice it. Kagome walked with him far from earshot of her 'friends'. Her reaction surprised the three girls, after they set her up; Kagome had never gone and tried to talk with Hojo again. "I can't go to the movies tomorrow…" his face saddened. Why was she refusing, had she not agreed a few moments ago?

"Well… then we can go on Sunday or the next week," he really liked her and despite her being so sickly he would not give up on her. Besides her friends were always assuring him that she returned his feelings and was just too shy and sick.

"No Hojo-kun. Here take your gift, I can't accept them anymore," the edge was still on her voice. It was beginning to irritate her that the boy could not just take the hint that she was not interested.

"But why Higurashi? Are you so ill?"

"That's not it," She said with a sigh, her irritation vanishing. The kid was just too clueless. He might have one of the highest scores at school, but he was stupid about everything else, or maybe this was her nosy friends' fault. She had not wanted to tell him about Inuyasha but she guessed that was going to be the only way he would get it.

"Then what is it?"

"Hojo-kun look, I know the girls have made you believe… that I returned your feelings and was playing hard to get. They have gone so far as agreeing for me without waiting to know if I could or wanted to go out…" She shuffled her feet nervously and avoided looking at him on the face. "The truth is… I already have a boyfriend, and I care very much for him, as he does for me…"

"But… but… Higurashi they said… they said you had no one! That you're free."

"I didn't tell them Hojo-kun…"

"But why not? Aren't they your friends?"

"Ano… they are… but… they are too nosy at times… I really didn't want to hurt your feelings, but you see what they did. They made you believe something that wasn't true. I never told them I returned you feelings, in fact, I told them repeatedly that I didn't, but… well they got it into their heads that they wanted us to be a together regardless of how I felt. I tried to refuse your attentions politely. I even told you to go out with other girls, but you took it all wrong!" She sounded a bit exasperated. "I know it's my fault for not saying it from the start, but… I am very sorry Hojo-kun"

"Do I at least know him?" He asked softly.

"No, he's not from around here. That's also why they don't know him either."

"Ah, I see. Is he the guy that's been coming to either bring or pick you up?" He asked sadly. From what he had managed to hear, some of the girls commented the guy was considered very 'hot', but then so was he. He still wanted to try to be close to Higurashi, he might get a chance to win her over once the other guy got tired. Most of those considered 'hot' changed girlfriends as if they were socks, probably even more often. "Can't we be at least friends?"

"Yes, that's him. I am sorry Hojo-kun, but I can't. You might get your hopes high again, but I won't leave Inuyasha."

"But he might leave you, guys like him…" he began saying only to be interrupted a bit forcefully by Kagome.

"You don't know him Hojo-kun, nor do any of the girls. He won't leave me."

"How can you be sure? There's no guarantee…"

"I know he won't."

"Are you… are you engaged or something?" That was the only thing he could think of that might make her be sure.

"Yes, we are," she finally admitted. This seemed to be the only way to make him understand. She had not really wanted to make that little piece of information available to her friends. It would probably end up as one major school scandal. "Please don't tell anyone, I really don't want the girls to make a show out of this. Besides since we're still young my mother doesn't want to make it public yet."

"They can't force you to marry Higurashi, women are free now." He looked at Kagome like she was crazy when the young woman started laughing.

"I know that Hojo-kun," she said when she finally stopped. "But this isn't an arranged marriage, my mother doesn't agree with that kind of thing. He proposed and I accepted, so you see, both of us want to get married. Besides, he knows what the girls were at and he's very angry about it, so please take your tea."

"Keep it, and don't worry I'll keep you secret," he said bitterly and turned away. The girl of his dreams had never loved him, as he was led to believe. In fact, she was so in love with another that she had promised herself so young. Kagome watched him go then returned to her so-called friends.

"Look what you made me do!" She hissed at them. Although she was sure, none heard what she told Hojo, her gestures and his were clear enough. The girls were actually gaping at her, she had actually told him off! "Are you happy now? I refuse to lead him on like that, I never told you I liked him, in fact I said I didn't! Who told you, you could decide who I date or who I don't?"

"Kagome you are dating that violent selfish jerk!" Arumi finally got a clue.

"Hojo-kun's better for you than that Inuyasha. He's so possessive that he won't even leave you alone now when you come to school! Are you blind or something? He's two-timing on you for Kami's sake!" 

"Shut up Yuka!" Her tone commanding, she had to admit that continuously arguing with Inuyasha was paying off; her 'friend' looked subdued by her tone of voice. "You don't know the first thing about him! He has good reasons for the way he acts. If you knew even the least bit of what I know you would never say anything like that about him so keep your bossy mouth shut," Kagome was fuming, the girls had never seen her like that before. "And did it ever occur to you that I want him to walk me to school and pick me up afterwards?"

"You actually asked him to do that?"

"Yes, I did." She lied; there was no reason to tell them the truth. And frankly, she liked walking to school with him. "So stop judging him, as I said he has damn good reasons to be the way he is." The fact that Kagome had swore did not go unnoticed by the girls. It was something their friend never did before.

"Oh, like what? What possible reasons could he have to be such a violent selfish jerk?" Yuka could not believe that Kagome could possibly be believing some ridiculous excuse for his bad behavior. That story about living in the woods just sounded… pathetic… or out of a novel.

"You really want to know? Do you really want to know what could turn a fundamentally shy and gentle person into someone like the young man you met this week?" Kagome asked in a very dangerous tone that the girls had never heard her use before. This… this enraged woman was not the Kagome they knew.

"Yes, to me it sounds like you're making excuses for his bad behavior. I know you're not blind Kagome-chan and you seem to believe everything he says. I really don't want to see my best friend hurt by some self-centered jerk." Yuka told her, she was backing down rapidly; Kagome seemed really in love with the jerk. But she was not going to back down all the way and just let her friend stay in a bad situation. She just did not know how to deal with Kagome when she was that angry.

"First of all Yuka, you know my mother wouldn't let anyone hurt me. She took him in, she knows he's my boyfriend and approves of our relationship. That's all the approval I need, not yours or anyone else's. Second, I don't know what the hell you have against him, but I'm sure not accepting any crap from anybody, especially since you don't know him."

"Kagome, I'm sorry!" Arumi whimpered. She was worried that Kagome might just decide she did not want to be her friend anymore, and she really had no others. She never thought her friend could be as she was being at the moment. 

"Your mother knows he's your boyfriend?" Yuka asked surprised she would never have thought that Kagome told her mother about the guy. She respected Higurashi-san, and the fact that she approved of the 'jerk' had her in a loop.

"Yes of course she does. We both trust her, so we told her and she accepted our relationship."

"I'm having a hard time picturing Inuyasha as sweet and shy Kagome-chan," Eri pointed out. She was happy for her friend. It seemed she really loved Inuyasha, and… she believed he did too. But, one of her faults was curiosity, so the young woman wanted to know more of his story. "Don't take me wrong, unlike Yuka-chan, I'm happy for you. After talking to him, I also don't think Inuyasha's a bad person, but… what little I've heard of his story has made me curious."

"Yeah I'm curious too Kagome-chan, please tell us more," Arumi joined in wanting to know more. 

The young Miko's anger was calming down, so she sighed knowing that the explaining of his story had come much sooner than she expected. She really had so little facts. Inuyasha told her next to nothing about what he found out in the scrolls, but then, she knew he had not progressed much either. He actually got the guts to ask for help when he got stuck with a character or a word he either did not remember or had never seen before. Some of those were either new words or of foreign origin.

"So let's see what excuses he made," Yuka said and her words re-kindled Kagome's anger. She was definitely having enough of Yuka, and began to seriously question if she wanted to keep the girl's friendship.

"I'm going to tell you the short version, and after that you better not judge him Yuka-chan," She warned the young woman, fighting to keep from just acting like 'her hanyou' and telling her friend off. They, after all, had known each other since pre-school and been like sisters for a long time. "When he was five years old, his parents were attacked and very nearly murdered. He witnessed the entire thing and was told to run for it by his mother. Inuyasha believed them dead, so he hid in the forest. He spent years in those woods evading capture and certain death, those horrible people hunted him, and a few still do after all these years."

"He did that? But why didn't he go with the police? I'm sure they would have helped a child…" Arumi began saying and Kagome interrupted her to respond.

"He didn't know who were friends, and who weren't, he only knew that bad people killed his parents. His mom told him to hide, so he hid from everyone."

"But surely his parents would've gone into the woods to look for him," Eri pointed out.

"Their attackers put them in the hospital for over a month and most of that time was spent in the ICU*. It took them even longer to be able to move around freely."

"How'd he know that, this is all a lie Kagome. I don't believe aunt Asami fell for it. It's just too ridiculously fantastic! I gotta give the jerk credit he has such an imagination…" 

"It's not a lie Yuka! He didn't know his parents were alive…"

"Then how do you know that they spent a month in the hospital?"

"I'm getting there and if you interrupt one more time I swear I won't talk to you ever again," Kagome glared at the young woman. 

"You wouldn't! We've been friends for so long!" Yuka was starting to worry that Kagome would prefer the young man to her. It was something that had not crossed her mind.

"Try me. Our parents were good friends, they're also my dad's," she hesitated a bit here. It still hurt to think about her father. "Business partners, that's why I know about it. They died last year. We didn't know who Inuyasha was at first, but his looks are unusual enough that Mama recognized him. Then Mama finally confirmed he was indeed their son; she got custody of him as they wanted. His parents searched for him for months, once they were able, but the cops told them that it was impossible for a five-year-old boy to survive on his own for that long. They gave him up for dead, but uncle Ryoutou and aunt Itami always believed he was still alive. You see, uncle Ryoutou was a survival in the wild freak, he loved to camp out and taught Inuyasha a lot of tricks."

"Kagome this has got to be the weirdest story I have ever heard!" Arumi exclaimed.

"This can't be true! This just seems out of a novel. I don't know how you managed to believe…"

"She's telling you the truth Yuka-chan," Eri interrupted her. "Now I know why his surname sounded familiar. My parents have investments with Higusenshi Inc. Shirosenshi Ryoutou was not just their consultant; he and his wife were also friends of the family. I remember that once, when talking about security, Shirosenshi-san mentioned something of this sort. I think their attackers wanted to kidnap their son for ransom or something and it went wrong."

"How the hell did you manage to hear something like that Eri-chan?" Kagome asked bewildered. That Eri, of all the people in Tokyo, was able to confirm her story was too much to just be a coincidence. She could not help but wonder what other things would happen. 

"Huh… ah… well… I was eavesdropping," the young woman scratched her neck a bit ashamed at having to admit it.

"Ok, so he grew up alone, literally… that still doesn't explain why he's such a violent jerk and 'two-timed on you Kagome-chan."

"You're the limit sometimes Yuka!" Kagome exclaimed exasperated at her friends stubbornness. At least Eri and Arumi believed her. "He's violent because he had to be to survive, and he's also a damn good fighter. Every where he's ever gone, he was rejected or treated with scorn, not unlike you're doing right now Yuka. And, for your information, he isn't two-timing me. The other girl's dead. She died a while ago someone murdered her. He feels guilty about not being able to prevent it, even though it's really not his fault." Kagome glared at Yuka through the entire monologue as she nearly hissed her words out. Her expression was very dark and more than a little frightening to her friends who had never really seen this side of her in action.

"This story sounds so sad Kagome-chan… but I can see now why he might have acted like he did the other day, you said he finally found out his parents hadn't died then. It must've been hard for him to find out they'd lived several years more."

"You've no idea how much Eri-chan! His parents died a year and a half ago. I found out later that the reason he didn't want to deal with any of you on Tuesday, was because he'd just been reading a letter from his mother. They always believed, against all hope, that he'd be found alive."

"It seems like one of those tragic soap operas Kagome. I think I'll like to get to know him better. I think he's going to end being an interesting person. Also, since you and him are together then we might double date some time. I believe Koji and him might get along, he's also the no talking sort."

"Yes Inuyasha's is a very tragic story Arumi-chan I'll tell him about going out together. He doesn't know much about dating or how many of the things work yet, but Koji-kun's a nice guy he might show him around a bit," Kagome said with a smile. She was happy that Arumi was willing to get to know Inuyasha; she already knew that Eri accepted him too. 

The young Miko was slowly piecing the scroll's story together and how the fate Kamis has entwined both hers and Inuyasha's destinies. She had to give him credit for deducing that things were just put in such a way that it left no doubt that he was meant to be in the present time with her. She made mental note to ask her hanyou for the first scroll, she believed he had already finished it the day before. 

Yuka sat back and thought about what Kagome said. She was biased against the guy before she ever met him. Based on what little Kagome had previously said about him. She was starting to understand why her friend had kept quiet about it too. His story was too unbelievable, and well, instead of feeling happy that Kagome finally had a boyfriend, she had been bitching with all her might against him. Yuka would be surprised if Kagome still wanted to be friends with her. 

The young woman also had to admit being slightly hurt that her friend had barely spoken about Inuyasha before. Yuka realized that maybe Kagome knew she would get a reaction like that, and decided that it was better if she kept her boyfriend a secret. Also there had to be a reason why Kagome had said those negative things about him, it was just not like her, then it dawned on the young woman. Kagome had been highly irritated when she said them, and she should have taken into consideration that her friend had one hell of a temper when provoked. 

"Kagome, you were mad at him, weren't you? When you called him a possessive, selfish, two-timing jerk months ago when we're bugging you about having a boyfriend…" Yuka said, needing an honest answer, she really did not want to loose Kagome's friendship.

"Yes, I was," Kagome agreed with a sigh. She should have known Yuka would get into protective mode. She was only trying to be a good friend, but being her bossy self; she was not going about it the right way. "I had my reasons at the time. With him, it's easy to confuse possessiveness with protectiveness since he does get jealous easily. He sent me home because the creeps he's having problems with at the time," she decided it was better to omit that Sesshomaru had wanted to kill him; it would be too disturbing for them. "Started to target me, and Inuyasha's badly wounded. I was upset because I wanted to tend his injuries, and he didn't want me there when he couldn't protect me. I was knocked out during the fight that got him wounded, and that scared him into sending me home."

"I see Kagome-chan," was all that Yuka said. She needed to think a bit more about it.

The girls sat in silence for a few moments as they all ate the last of their lunches. Yuka tried to adjust her outlook on the guy, but it was hard. First impressions were important with her, and the one she got from Inuyasha was not a good one. He had offended Kagome, after all, although her friend did not seem to make too much out of it. In the end, she wound up deciding to withhold judgment on him until she had more time to know the boy. Contrary to what she had believed, Inuyasha did seem to have an excuse for being the way he was. Besides, he was not only Kagome's boyfriend now; he was also a friend of her brother. And her baka sibling seemed to think very highly of the jerk. The young woman was sure she would be seeing a lot of him from now on.

  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  


Before recess was over Kagome left her friends and went straight to the teacher's offices. She did not look forward to speaking with Suzuki sensei, but she could not refuse. The tanuki had been crafty, knowing that after his class she had recess. There was no way she could find a decent excuse not to visit his office. He was waiting for her there, sitting behind his desk while he surfed the internet on his computer. A website dedicated to ancient Japanese history was displayed on the monitor. When she peeked thought the door he gestured for her to come in, close the door behind her and sit before his desk.

"I'm not going to beat around the bush Higurashi-chan. So tell me, what happened in my class today?" He asked turning to face her. His most frequently absent student looked a bit surprised at his directness. He saw her close her eyes and let her power flare a bit. His guess was that she was trying to find more youkai close by. "Don't worry about eavesdroppers, this room has a seal that won't allow our conversation to be heard by either youkai or human." Kagome just nodded in assent, surprised at not noticing the seal.

"Well, as you might have guessed Sensei, I am a Miko," she paused still unsure if she might reveal too much by answering her teacher's questions. "For reasons I'd rather not get into, an unofficial member of the family put me under a spell to keep me from seeing through youkai concealing spells when I was 5 years old." The tanuki nodded, that kind of spell was not unusual. The girl must have babbled incessantly about youkai and monsters. Some young humans were very sensitive, although if not trained immediately they lost their ability as they grew up. "I was told the spell would wear off slowly until it finally disappeared. Today it did, I… I won't hurt anyone sensei, I was just caught a bit off guard."

Kagome said letting the tanuki draw his own conclusions. She had not revealed too much so far. The teacher wondered why she had felt the need to reassure him, and his students of their safety. Mikos and priests did not harm youkai anymore; they had not for about 250 years. Unless of course, the youkai got involved in criminal activities or on the rare case that the humans turned evil. He knew the later was not Higurashi's case.

"I see, thank you for not drawing attention to us. But your powers seem to be flaring quite a bit today, and I have to admit that it's unnerving, especially for the young ones," the tanuki pointed out.

"I'm sorry Sensei; it's not my intention to worry anyone. But you see, I don't always have conscious control over them. Although they usually don't harm youkai unless they become an active threat to me or mine," Kagome said almost, but not quite meekly. The tanuki had to wonder what she meant by her last statement. Since just as humans did not harm youkai, youkai did not harm humans anymore. They were taken off the menu during the great wars.

"I understand Higurashi-chan, it seems you're still in training," she just nodded confirming that. "Today it looked like you were having a vision, care to talk about it? It seemed pretty gruesome from what I was able to read."

"You… you read it?" Kagome asked completely mortified. 

The young woman worried how could she explain about that without actually mentioning the 'Park Killers'? Detective Nomura informed her mother on Tuesday that lieutenant Watanabe talked to the school principal about the police protection. It would have created some problems to have a car with two people parked outside the school during school hours. But she was not sure if the principal had seen fit to inform the teachers about her being the one under police protection.

"Yes, but don't worry. I was the only one who saw it," he reassured the mortified young woman.

"Well… you see… I'm really not allowed to talk freely about it. But I can admit it's part of a murder investigation. I usually got… them at night, and they… seemed like nightmares at first. Today was the first time they appeared during the day."

"Well maybe the spell loosing its effects can explain why you had them during the day," the sensei theorized.

"Hmm… yes… that's probably it Sir. I was taking notes in hopes that I can provide some leads for the police. With these things I haven't had a decent night of sleep for over a week, and I'm a bit tired sensei."

"So this is the reason why you were distracted during classes? I talked with some of your other teachers and they all noticed."

"Well, mostly it is."

"Mostly? Is there something else? Maybe I can be of assistance."

"Yes there's more Sensei, and thank you for wanting to help, but you really can't. A… friend of mine was injured badly yesterday. He's a very small orphan child. His name is Shippou. He's staying at home under the care of… my foster brother. But… Inuyasha isn't that good at taking care of children so I was very worried."

"Foster brother? Has your mother finally decided to take in some of the kids she treats?" 

It was a known fact among the teachers that Higurashi Asami was a psychologist that specialized in children of the streets. She had managed to convince the school board to allow them to keep studying. Most of her kids had graduated or kept studying, although she no longer worked full time with them.

"You can say that Sir. I called home a little while ago to check on them, as Mama isn't there. They're doing fine, so I don't have to worry about them."

"Is the little one the kitsune or the inu hanyou?"

"How…"

"I might not have an inu's sense of smell, but it's still better than a human's. Both their scents are so strong around you that it's hard to miss for any youkai."

"He's the kitsune, Inuyasha's the inu hanyou. They are both living at home so you're probably going to be scenting them on me a lot."

"I can tell the inu hanyou is young too, why isn't he attending school? Your mother would have had the board going nuts to admit him in the middle of the school year."

"Ah… well… you see…" she stammered a bit trying to find a decent excuse as to why Inuyasha was not studying, and decided to go with the truth. "Well he dropped out of school a long while ago and Mama decided to home-school him until he could reach the proper level."

"Ah well, in that case it's fine. Tell her I'll be willing to offer a hand if she needs it."

"Thank you for offering Sensei, I'll tell her. Is there anything else you need to know?" She asked just as the end of recess bell rang.

"Not immediately Higurashi-chan, but I would like to speak a bit more about this. Be sure to book some time later." Kagome would have grimaced but it would not do to get on the teacher's wrong side. "I will inform the youkai teachers and some humans about your visions."

"The human teachers too? Why?"

"There are humans that know about us, they are strong enough to use simple spells to see us. But these humans are the minority. To the other humans I suggest you tell them you're sick. Most won't believe or understand about visions. I'll inform them that you told me you're not feeling well but didn't want to miss school. I think that would be enough to keep you out of trouble.

After all we're here to help you."

"Thank you again Sensei," Kagome said gratefully. The conversation had gone much better than she expected. The tanuki scribbled something in a piece of paper and then signed it.

"Here, give this to your teacher so you can take class. You're already running late, and I know Miss Kawagi is strict on punctuality." She was her biology teacher.

"Thank you again sensei," the young woman told him with a small grateful smile.

With those last thanks, Kagome hurried down the hall to her next class. Miss Kawagi let her in to take her seat beside Arumi and the young woman did her best to pay attention. She had no more visions the rest of the day and after talking with Inuyasha, she was not worried about Shippou anymore. Her mate was taking really good care of him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lieutenant Watanabe went to the break room to get a cup of ice water after he and his partner had finished making training decisions for Inuyasha with Ando and Nakada, after they returned from dealing with the death of one of their main informants on the case. It was something that worried them, and the four of them had argued about it being a sign of trouble with their schedule. 

In the end, the narcotics cops decided to brief the homicide cops on the tips the informants had given them. So far, there was enough evidence to make the bust doable, even with the informant's death. However, they all agreed that they still needed more intelligence. As things stood, Watanabe did not know if it was a human, youkai or mixed operation, and neither did Goroko, and this worried him. His youkai superior interrupted the neko's musings; she coughed lightly behind him to get his attention, making him jump. 

"Goroko-kun, don't startle me like that!" The neko snapped at the kitsune. "But it's fun to make you jump, you do it so well, like an oversized kitten," she replied with a satisfied smirk as the young man rolled his eyes. He just new he was never going to get rid of that nickname. "Any way, I need to talk to you privately for a few minutes about the bust and this morning. Can you join me in interrogation room four for a bit?" 

"Sure, there're a few points about the bust we need to go over. Lead the way," the neko answered sounding a touch fatigued. 

_'This is turning out to be a long day,'_ he thought tiredly. The worst thing about it was that he was not going to have the weekend off, to rest and think things over like he needed to. _'At least I can talk about some of this with Tsuki tonight.'_

In the specially warded interrogation room, they could speak freely or make calls dealing with purely youkai matters without fear of eavesdroppers. It was one of several specially warded areas in the building, even though it looked just like any other room. It was also escape proof, detained youkai or hanyous could not leave or cause damage to it. 

"All right Kojiro-kun, what's really going on?" His superior asked when the door shut. 

"What isn't? The little boy the pup's taking care of was the victim of a youkai attack in the Untamed Lands Inuyasha came from. There's a special portal at the Higurashi-shrine that they travel through," Kojiro explained as he took a seat on the further side of the table. 

"Ok, I get that part, I think. Although this is the first time, recently, that I hear of someone coming to this side from the Untamed Lands. Do we extradite the evil bastard and put him on trial or what?" The kitsune detective asked. 

"We can't, first of all, you know it's next to impossible to get an extradition, even for the Youkai Lords. That fucking place," he said and saw her disapproving look. Goroko was used to hearing her co-workers swear, still that did not mean she liked it. "Excuse my language," Kojiro said absently before going on. "That place's lawless and ruler less Goroko. Secondly, the eagle youkai's dead. It was in the middle of trying to murder the cub when Inuyasha and his friends killed it. It wouldn't let Shippou go, I'm amazed the little boy's still alive, especially since he was sick before this all happened. He's all fur, casts, and bandages," the lieutenant replied. "This reminds me, I have some unusual orders from on high dealing with the pup that are going to be important for the bust." Nakada-san growled her displeasure at not being able to prosecute the eagle youkai. Her countenance changed to irritation at the mention of orders not delivered through proper channels. She would have to do a reminder complaint to her boss about it; having more unusual things about the surly little jerk could not possibly be good. 

"I really don't like the sound of that. What are they and who are they from?" The woman asked in a thoroughly un-amused tone. 

"The one that affects the bust is an order for him to have his katana on his person at all times, especially in a potential combat situation. Lord Sessho himself gave the order," Kojiro answered and awaited the inevitable explosion. 

While the kitsune knew that Lord Sessho was the Demon Lord of the Western Lands and the highest-ranking youkai in all of Tokyo, nothing prepared her to hear an order relayed directly from him. What made it so astounding was that it regarded what she considered a low life pup. For a moment the family name, Shirosenshi, and the mention of his parents' file the day before did not really compute in her mind. She just could not accept that the little jerk was related, in any form, to youkai nobility. In addition, Lord Sessho was so high up in rank that the very thought that he could have anything to do with Tokyo Metro PD was down right silly. To the poor kitsune, her friend was just plainly not making logical sense. 

"That's utter crap Kojiro. There's no possible reason for him to carry an obsolete weapon into a combat situation. He should leave the thing at home with the rest of his things and good luck charms," the detective argued. It made no sense to her why the boy would need such an archaic weapon in modern Japan. 

_'This isn't the Untamed lands, the boy has nothing to worry about over here.' Goroko thought still irritated._

"Obsolete?! That katana is a true youkai blade. In no way is that weapon obsolete, besides which, he isn't about to draw it unless he doesn't have a choice. Think of it as a fancy cane if it makes you happy, but he needs to have it with him." The neko martial artist vehemently argued in return.

"It doesn't make sense, why would he need an obsolete weapon? That's why we're going to teach him about the modern ones. They're more effective than old fashioned katanas."

"Philosophically speaking Goroko, no weapon that's effective can be truly considered obsolete. Or why is it the gym's set up for kendo and other weapons based martial arts, and why is the practice officially encouraged?" Kojiro countered. "And as I said, that's a real youkai blade. And I was told he knows how to use it, it's not just a toy."

"How in the seven hells did the pup get a real youkai blade? Those are rare and not for children," the kitsune asked bewildered, finally starting to believe the neko hanyou. 

"Don't I know it? I had one briefly twenty years ago as part of my official equipment before I resigned from that career," the neko agreed. "I don't know for certain how Inuyasha got the katana, but the sword chose him over Lord Sessho and Lord Sessho wants him to have it on his person at all times."

"So ok, let's assume we let the little punk carry the sword. But I want to know the reason why he has to," Goroko interrupted him. Her words still did not mean she was going to allow him to carry the katana unless she got an explanation.

"Look Goroko-kun, I know why he has to have it with him at all times, and not just for the bust. But… I was ordered by Lord Sessho not to reveal most of the stuff we discussed during our meeting on Tuesday. I really can't tell you. When the Demon Lord of the West Lands gives an order you don't analyze it, you just find a way to follow it." 

"This is ridiculous, if the Demon Lord of the Western Lands were to give an order, there would be a piece of paper with his seal and signature on it, and it would have gone to the chief first." 

Nakada Goroko refused to believe the outrageous nonsense coming from her officer. She was starting to wonder if the young hanyou had finally cracked from working on the park killer case for too long. Why would the Demon Lord of the Western Lands have a meeting with a lowly neko hanyou? It just did not follow the traditional lines of command, if the Lord had wanted to talk to a police youkai, then the logical choice would have been her. She was the highest ranked demon there, although the human police chief was still higher than she was. The Lieutenant sighed and pulled out a sheet of paper no bigger than an index card, he had suspected Goroko was not going to be pleased that they had gone over her. After checking it over, he handed it to his superior. 

"You mean like that? I think the Chief has his own copy. I went over it with him yesterday evening. I guess he hasn't had a chance to put two and two together and recall that you need to know about this stuff." 

"This can't be real," the kitsune stated flatly. She really could not believe what her eyes were telling her. The neko sighed and went over to the phone. He punched in the number Lady Rin had given him. He hated being right sometimes 

_'Oh what I wouldn't give to be wrong this time._' He did not want to embarrass her in front of the highest ranking Taiyoukai in Tokyo, but it was this or have the Chief order her to desist, which he was not all that sure that would make her. Besides this way, she would have to believe and would ask fewer questions later, once Lady Rin confirmed his orders of secrecy. 

"Shirosenshi Rin's office, how may I help you?" The youkai lady's secretary answered the phone. 

"Yes, I would like to speak to Lady Rin to reconfirm some of her husband's orders for my superior if she is available," Kojiro said pleasantly as he turned up the speakerphone. 

"I'm afraid the Lord and Lady are not in the office at the moment. May I take a message and have one of them call you back?" The secretary asked pleasantly. She seemed almost like some sort of chirping bird with her polite answers.

"Yes please, this is Lieutenant Watanabe Kojiro of the Tokyo Metro PD. I'm calling to confirm the validity of some orders I was given for the sake of my superior's credulity." The neko stated while watching Detective Nakada's eyes attempt to reach the size of saucers. 

"Oh! Lieutenant Watanabe, I have orders to pass you straight through to them at any time. You should have given me your name right away; I'll transfer you through to their home line." The secretary really did chirp this time before doing just that without giving the hanyou a chance to protest to the utter congrogglement of both him and Goroko whose eyes were now approaching the size of dinner plates. The phone rang only once before being picked up by a small child. 

"Hi, this Aiko. Who's there?" A little girl answered the phone happily.

"Hi Aiko, this is Lieutenant Watanabe. May I speak with your mother, your father, or any other adult?" 

"Hmmm… hang on. I'll go get mommy, she sometimes says daddy's childish, so I don't think you'll want to talk to him," the girl said, and both Kojiro and Goroko had to stifle a laugh. The kitsune vixen had to wonder, nobility or not, it seemed male mates were the same all around. That was one of her complaints about her own mate.

"Hello Lieutenant, I hear you just met my youngest pup," Lady Rin said when she picked up the phone. "I hope you had no trouble getting her to call me. Aiko just loves to beat us to the phone."

"Good afternoon milady, and don't worry your daughter was very charming," Kojiro said sounding a bit amused, and then sighed slightly. "I'm sorry to disturb your afternoon at home; your secretary put us through before I could tell her that my business doesn't require your immediate attention." 

"Don't worry about it. It's better if you let me be the judge of how important it is anyway, or you would never be able to get a hold of me. My secretary is very good about screening my calls, so it's simpler this way. Now what did you need to call me about Lieutenant?" The human woman asked trying to reassure the neko. 

"Well, like I said, it isn't an emergency. I have you on a speakerphone in one of the specially warded rooms here at the precinct. My superior's credulity is a bit strained by all the stuff surrounding the pup, and I need you to confirm the validity of the orders you gave me with regards to Inuyasha on Tuesday," Kojiro said apologetically. "Detective Nakada outranks me, and we have been assigned to her drug bust with Inuyasha because the Police Chief said so." 

"Ah I see," the lady said, "I'm pleased the Chief followed the advice of giving Inuyasha something to do, he's just not a patient hanyou. Detective Nakada, consider this phone call confirmation of the Lieutenant's orders. When it comes to Inuyasha, he's in possession of information that makes him much better qualified to make judgment calls than anyone outside the family. I expect you to pay close attention to his counsel. He's also sworn to secrecy, so please refrain from pressing for answers he's ordered not to reveal. And back him up if someone else does. This is very important to us," Rin added anticipating the problem; she could guess the youkai had already tried to press him a bit, hence the call.

"Hai milady," Goroko responded after a moment. She had been ordered not to satisfy her curiosity, but she was going to keep an eye on both hanyous. They might slip something useful. "We were arguing the need for Inuyasha to carry the katana with him to the bust." 

"Tetsusaiga goes with Inuyasha everywhere, I don't care if it is to the toilet, it goes with him. I really have to stress this Detective; he must never be too far from reaching his katana. I'm certain between the three of you; you can find a way for it to be discrete." Rin answered firmly leaving no room for argument. In the background, the Taiyoukai himself could be heard griping about such a simple order needing clarification before being shushed by his mate. 

"Inuyasha has been keeping it in his bag with his skateboarding gear so far," Kojiro replied to diffuse things a touch. "No one besides me, I think, has noticed it. It has an aura of its own, but he seems to have somehow dimmed it." 

"Good, but it probably dimmed itself, or if Inuyasha did it, I doubt it was a conscious action," Rin said to the neko before addressing the kitsune. "The katana is a youkai blade. It has some spells to it for both your and his protection. The spells are rather strong and all but impossible to duplicate, so the sword has to go with him everywhere." In the background, Lord Sessho called out:

"Tell them they can put a peace knot on it if he agrees and is able to break it in case of emergency." 

"Did you catch that?" Rin asked. 

"Hai, but if he needs to draw it, we don't need to have to wait for him to break the knot. He told me this morning that he didn't believe it would be wise to use it in a city," Kojiro replied, again Lord Sessho could be heard in the background.

"So he's finally using that hard head of his for something." 

"Inuyasha's right and so are you, but if your people honestly need the reassurance a peace knot would provide, it's a fair compromise," Rin pointed out. "If you talked to him this morning then I guess you know about Shippou-chan. Asami-chan told me he was brought over last evening." 

"Yes milady, I took them to see my sister this morning. She was the only doctor I could think of who could treat the cub discretely," The neko answered 

"Oh good, that's even better than what I was going to do. I was getting ready to send over my personal physician, but this is much better, they're more likely to get along with your sister, if she is a hanyou like yourself. And how's the little one?" Rin asked anxiously. 

"She is my lady. And they seemed to get along fine. He was a mess this morning, but he still managed to be awake and ask questions. And has started eating again, I was told he hadn't for a few days. It'll take a while for him to heal, but he'll be fine before the end of the month," Kojiro explained without getting into detail about the injuries. 

"Good job Lieutenant," there was a smile in the woman's voice. "I'm glad he'll be all right. He's something else. Well Lieutenant, give us another call if something comes up. I've got to do some errands, but my secretary can always locate me if you need me." 

"Thank you milady, I appreciate your help and time," Kojiro replied before she hung up the phone. After that, there was not much Goroko could say or ask, so they both left to join Seijuro, Fujimaro and the forgotten discussion about the radio equipment.

  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  


Asami arrived home from her meeting with Rin when Inuyasha was finishing cooking, and the nice aroma of the dish he prepared permeated the kitchen. She ate some snacks at Rin's house, but decided to have some lunch when the young man offered, it smelled tempting enough. She set the table while she introduced herself to the little boy and responded the best that she could to his questions.

Shippou had wanted to skip the soup and rice in favor of the stir-fry, but Inuyasha would not let him no matter how he pouted. Asami nodded her approval at the hanyou. He handled the little one perfectly, and thought that Kagome should not have worried about that. So far, it seemed Inuyasha had taken good care of Shippou, and acted promptly when it was needed. Between both kids, they told her the morning's happenings, and she was glad the young man put aside his misgivings of lieutenant Watanabe for the kit's sake.

After she finished her soup and rice, she took a bite of the stir-fry and had to slow down her chewing to savor it. Asami finally understood why the kit was so eager to bypass the rest of the meal to dig straight into the main course. It was simply delicious; the condiment flavors were subtly mixed. It was, in her opinion the best stir-fry she had ever eaten. So she naturally tried to pry the recipe from the young man and found out that he had been experimenting with some of the condiments he found.

They had ended making a game out of finding out what he used. With both Asami and the kit taking turns at guessing and Inuyasha confirming if they were right. He had used white pepper, a bit of powdered garlic, sesame oil (which were things he had never used before), a hint of ginger, celery seeds, and of course soy sauce. All that blended perfectly with the natural flavors of green and red peppers, beanstalks, onions, and mushrooms besides the chicken. She praised his cooking skills eloquently, and decided that at least on Inuyasha's case, Rin's assumption that dog demons were not good cooks was wrong. Or maybe it was that he inherited the ability from his human mother.

After lunch, she helped them pick everything up. To her surprise, Inuyasha had managed to avoid leaving a complete mess. She did the dishes of course. He still refused to do them arguing that it was women's work. But she did not mind, at least he was starting to be considerate by avoiding leaving a mess anywhere he stayed. 

Once everything was clean, Inuyasha took the kitsune boy to the TV room and fed him his chocolate. In less than fifteen minutes, they were both sound asleep. The day was slightly chilly so she covered them with a blanket before she went back to the kitchen and started organizing her notes from the morning meeting on the table. She received a lot of information, and not just on youkai and hanyous, but also on some of Ryoutou and Itami's affairs. Their bank accounts as well as their stock with the firm. Inuyasha might not be aware of it, or want anything to do with it, but he was one very rich hanyou.

When it came the time to pick up Kagome at school, she had wanted to take the boys with her, but they were sleeping so soundly that she decided to let them rest. Before she left and just for practice, she put a concealing spell on both. In her eyes, it was not nearly as good as Inuyasha's first attempt on Monday, but at least for the untrained human eye it would not be noticeable. She hoped it would hold until she returned. 

On the way out, she met Souta coming back from school; she admonished her youngest son to let the hanyou and the little fox youkai sleep. He should also wait until she returned with Kagome to have lunch; she was planning to order pizza since there was not enough left of what Inuyasha cooked. Asami also wanted to treat him to something special since she had not had the time to pay much attention to him during the week, and Souta simply loved pizza.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Higurashi Asami waited by the curb outside her daughter's school. She arrived a bit earlier than expected and was pleased to notice that the police team doing the surveillance was parked a little ways from the school's door. One of them, a woman by the looks of it, was just getting back into the passenger side of the car. The older Higurashi woman had seen her come around the corner from what seemed to be her round at patrolling the outside of the school. Detective Nomura had informed her on their meeting Tuesday afternoon that the teams would be doing rounds to make sure the killers did not try to infiltrate the school by the back door, so to speak. Seeing them doing their work made her feel more at ease since Inuyasha was not there to protect her daughter.

She settled comfortably on the car seat, and let her mind wander to her meeting that morning with Rin. The woman really needed the time for herself to assimilate all the things her friend had explained. The conversation had certainly changed her views on demons and human society as a whole. It was a rather complicated affair, much more so than she originally thought. Also knowing that Rin was around 500 years old, and Sessho even older were but a couple of the things that unnerved her a bit. 

It was true that her friend mentioned that fact during their phone conversation on Tuesday, as it was true she had spoken about it like it was nothing out of the ordinary with Kagome on Wednesday. Somehow, with all the things happening in her household, that, and a few others startling pieces of information about youkai had not sunk in Asami's mind. She had taken things as they came, without really stopping to think and analyze things through.

_'I think I must have been in some kind of shock,'_ she thought shaking her head a bit. _'Or maybe suffering from information overload, and if I wasn't then, I'm sure I am now.'_ She sighed and rubbed her temples, at least she could feel lucky she was not prejudiced as Jii-chan was. Changing his point of view about demons was going to be hard for him, knowing that his son's best friends had also been youkai was not going to be easy to accept either. The fact that now she was aware that Sessho was a demon did not change her view of him or Rin, as they were still the same Yushiro and her had befriended. 

Rin had been a marvel of patience during their meeting. Asami had to admit that she had been extremely curious and confused. Rin took the time to explain as much as she could, and tried also to make it simple, even if some youkai and hanyou facts were rather complicated. She had told her there were still a lot of things she had not covered, but hoped that they could keep meeting so she could. Now that Kagome was aware of their real identities, there was no need to keep away. She also wanted the young Miko to attend, and with luck maybe even Inuyasha; there was knowledge that would be useful to them.

Flashback

The women were sitting by the terrace enjoying the view of the huge and well-kept gardens as well as the pool. Like the great host she was, Rin offered Asami an excellent breakfast and once they finished, the youkai and hanyou 101-crash course started, while they sipped tea.

They had already covered several topics by mid-morning, including some basic spells and chants Asami could use. She had been surprised that her aura was strong enough to cast them; it was certainly not something she thought she was able to do. It had been funny to see her first attempts at placing a concealing spell, especially since Rin had her practice on Jaken. After she successfully placed one on the toad demon, Rin called a break on practice so they could move on to other things. Asami was curious about some things Inuyasha had mentioned on Tuesday and that Rin had unknowingly confirmed, as well as some others she had been observing. She decided the break was a good time to ask.

"Rin, there's a question that has been plaguing me since Tuesday and after some of the things you have already told me, it has done nothing but become more insistent."

"About what? You know I'll answer if I can, after all this is supposed to be youkai and hanyous 101 according to Nouru."

"Well… you told me that instinct plays a mayor role in inu youkai behavior, and Inuyasha sort of said the same, but without actually knowing it. From what I'm able to understand some behaviors are very similar to those instinctively ingrained in dogs, but… even if I see some that coincide I see many others that simply do not fit with either dogs or humans."

"I shouldn't be surprised that you noticed, yet I am since you have only been constantly around Inuyasha for a week. You're right about that, there're some behaviors that are neither inu not ningen. Most of those are just a mixture or a compromise between two or more behaviors. They're usually general things for most youkai, but there are some that are inu youkai in particular."

Rin explained that in the beginning when demons were completely wild and uncivilized they roamed the lands creating mindless destruction. Slowly they began to create their own set of behaviors and rules. Most like ookami* and inu respected most of the social structure of their animal nature, and they like humans began their fist steps towards evolution.

With time, dog demons realized that some of the instinctive actions of their animal natures were going against them and their development. Something had to be done or the whole breed of dog demons would become extinct, and by their own hands.

A powerful and very intelligent inu youkai, leader of a small pack had observed humans and wolves. He decided that a mixture of their behaviors would work with his people, and he almost literally trained and bred his pack, and later others, out of those behaviors. That time was considered one of the darkest in inu youkai history, even though they did not really have an organized society until after the great demon wars three hundred years past.

He began by staking claim to a territory and working on a status system, much like the wolves, except that not only the alpha couple would be allowed to mate. His status system was supported by forcing the inu youkai to take only one mate and have the males assume responsibility of the couple's pups. The males would help train and support the pups, who will inherit the status of the parents. That way the risk of fierce battles to establish rank at early ages was avoided. This would also make the pack a tighter unit in the end. Before this rule, only the females took care of the young ones and they mated indiscriminately, increasing the youkai population at times, but it also allowed for large numbers of pups deaths. A lone female could not take care and feed all the pups she gave birth to, and many little ones died in the struggle.

Making his pack accept his rules was hard, and he had to apply equally hard punishment. The unfaithful mate was sentenced to death as well as all his progeny. The pack leader believed, that if a youkai was unfaithful in nature, the pups would also be. As a result, the inu youkai bred themselves out of polygamy. 

This rule had some exceptions, and it allowed unmated adults some liberty of fooling around while searching for their life mates. But once a claim was stated infidelity was not an option. This was how Sesshomaru came to be, his mother was a strong youkai. She played the part of Inutashio's lead female, but they were only friends and fooled around. She took another pack member as mate, and he much later chose Junrei, Inuyasha's mother as mate. Still Inutashio was an honorable inu youkai, so he recognized Sesshomaru as his first-born son, thus making him his heir. 

Polygamy was not the only behavior bred out of their bloodline; there were a few others, minor ones. And those that they could not eradicate by breeding, they were simply trained out off their pups. Many of the other youkai packs realized the benefits of these methods and adopted them. In the end, the inu youkai that implemented them became the first Taiyoukai. Both Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were descendants of his line.

"I have to say that the ways he went about implementing his ideas were ruthless," Asami commented once Rin had finished with her story.

"Ruthlessness is in every youkai's nature Asami. Hanyous too can be, although sometimes their human nature battles against it. But since the great wars, both have been fighting over it. There is little need for that now, except perhaps in business and politics. I can say that most youkai and hanyous have won that battle. On a lighter note you might want to know some of the things both inu youkai and ookami have to be trained out of when they are pups." They heard the main door of the house open but Rin decided to ignore it. One of her eldest kids had probably come home for something.

"I think I should know since I'll be the grandmother of some later on, if I have my way."

"I'm sure you will, although from what you told me I believe Inuyasha wants to wait a bit longer."

"Yes and Kagome too. They're still very young, and besides there is Shippou-chan to take into consideration. Now that you have explained the mark better, I can see them having their hands full trying to adapt."

"Kitsunes are tricksters by nature, so I can imagine. Well, going back to inu youkai and hanyou," Rin said grinning, knowing that Asami was going to have her hands full. "You know the way dogs greet each other?" She was wearing a wide mischievous grin.

"They… sniff each other's butts!" Asami said letting out a peal of laughter and Rin joined her. "You can't be serious Rin! I've never seen Inuyasha, Sessho, or Ryoutou do something remotely like that!" She kept on laughing trying to picture either dog demon in the process of greeting each other that way. To say the image was hilarious was an understatement.

"I know what you're thinking…" Rin told her friend wagging a finger as she laughed. 

She had pictured Sesshomaru doing something similar after Keichi was old enough to crawl and started doing that. Sesshomaru had been mortified by the behavior; he was the Lord of the Western Lands. A son of his should not reduce himself to such undignified behavior! Then he was reduced to asking his mother's kin and they told him all dog demon pups did it. A bitch, which held no grudge against hanyous, was kind enough to teach him and Rin how to go about training the pups out of the habit. This was one of her favorite teasing subjects with her husband, after all their years together and with all their pups he still thought the behavior was an affront to him, Sesshomaru.

"I don't sniff butts," a dignified if slightly offended Sessho stated as he came out to the terrace. He carried his youngest daughter, Aiko, in his arms.

"Oh hi Sessho," Asami managed to say between laughs. "Long time no see."

"Nice seeing you too Asami and, that topic IS not funny!"

"It isn't Sess?" Rin said still laughing a bit.

"No, it's not. Inu youkai don't do that anymore."

"Daddy Taiko sniffs everyone's butt! That's the way he says 'hello', besides licking Miss Inoda's chin. He was teaching me how to do it today." The little girl hanyou said with a big smile on her face and sniffing slightly to prove her point. Both Asami and Rin exploded in peals of laughter much to Sesshomaru's chagrin.

"So that's why you're both early today," Rin said knowingly. Aiko was usually a very sweet girl but she got her stubbornness from her uncle, every once in a while. She could only guess Miss Inoda had some hard work with her.

"Aa, they sent her home because she would not stop, they did that to Taiko too. I left him with his mother; I expect a daughter of mine to train her pups better. But I guess this was that ookami, she chose for a mate, fault," he said with a sigh. His grandson was a 3/4 youkai, he probably picked the habit from his father or another member of his pack. "Miss Inoda phoned the office and since you weren't there I decided to pick them up."

"Mommy let's go to the park, please? I promise I won't sniff anyone's butt from now on," Aiko said solemnly.

"I can't go out right now sweetheart, but maybe daddy can. Do you have to be back at the office Sesshomaru?"

"No, Chie and Doi are there, if something important happens they can always call. I'll take her, just tell Jaken to pick Nouru at school and to come home immediately, no stops at the office."

"He's still fooling around with the computer systems?" Asami asked, Nouru was a grade 'A' hacker and could not stay away from a computer for long.

"Yes, he hacked into the police database again," he told them shaking his head in resignation. He really could not understand his pup's fascination with the police and Defense Ministry's computer systems. "I can only be grateful that this time it was not the ningen Defense he infiltrated, and that Chie has contacts with the Police Department or he'd be in more trouble than he already is with me." After he said this Sesshomaru left with Aiko, and both women resumed their conversation on dog demon behavior.

End Flashback

>Asami was still waiting for Kagome to come out of school; she decided to think about other things. She had a big smile on her face; Sessho was a bit ruffled by their discussion of dog demon instincts. Something else that she had learned was that inu youkai in general were not very particular on food. They, like their animal counterparts, could eat and would eat just about everything, regardless of taste. That trait did not make them particularly good cooks, but Inuyasha had proved to be the exception to the rule.  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  


"Mama," Kagome's voice brought her mind back to the moment. "Do you think it'll be all right if the girls come home with us today? I told them about Shippou being cute and they want to meet him."

"Well he is cute girls," Asami assured them with a grin, it was true the kitsune was an endearing kid, if a bit hyperactive. "And extremely inquisitive when he's awake," she paused for a moment to think. "I don't see why not, just as long as you remember that he's weak and still injured and should rest a lot. So hop in girls… hmm by the way did you ask permission to your parents?" Asami asked the girls and was glad she left an illusion on those two, and hoped that it would hold until Inuyasha put on one of his.

"Err… well… not yet," Yuka responded for all of them. "We didn't know if it'd be all right for us to visit."

"But we'll call now Higurashi-san," Eri said taking out her cell phone and dialing home. Yuka and Arumi got into the back seat while she called; Kagome sat in the front with her mother. Once Eri finished, she handed the phone to Arumi and she in turn handed it to Yuka once she had talked to her mother. With all the permissions, Asami finally started the car and drove home, noticing on the rear view mirror the police car that followed them discretely.

"Umm… Mama… I don't know how to ask this. But, how bad of a mess did Inuyasha leave in the kitchen? Last time he was let loose in there, it ended like a disaster zone," Kagome asked clearly dreading the task of cleaning. "I called during recess, and he told me he was cooking something."

"Oh, don't worry Kagome. He didn't make a mess, only some dirty dishes but that was all. He was finishing cooking lunch when I arrived, and after we ate, he helped me put everything in order again," Asami assured her daughter then added. "He still refuses to do the dishes and clean his room. So I'm beginning to think I'll never get him to do those things, still he doesn't throw everything every which way anymore like Souta does."

"He helped?" Kagome was amazed. Oh, she knew he could make camp, start a fire, pick up camp, and help erase their tracks when they left, but he complained even about those simple things. "I really don't know how you manage to make him do stuff," the young woman wondered. "I can bet he didn't even grumble!"

"No he didn't," Asami said with a wink and a mischievous smile. "You just have to be careful how you ask him to do what you want."

"Higurashi-san," Arumi began saying. "I asked Kagome-chan earlier if this boy, Inuyasha, was a good cook, she said she doesn't know. But since you brought this up again… I was wondering if…"

"If he's a good cook?" She finished for the girl and saw her nod through the rear view mirror. "What I ate was delicious. It was a very simple dish, but he has a terrific hand for seasoning. If I thought he would follow my advice, I'd be suggesting he attends chef's school."

"That good?!" "And with only one dish?" "Hmphg, sounds hard to believe!" The girls exclaimed at the same time, all three were gaping, although Yuka looked a bit contemptuous. Asami remembered that Kagome told her, her childhood friend, did not like Inuyasha and the feeling was mutual.

"Yes, that good girls."

"Well maybe it was a fluke," Yuka commented.

"According to Shippou-chan, Inuyasha's really good, and I have to agree from what I have tasted so far." The older woman assured not just Yuka but all the girls. "There was some left over, it's not enough for lunch for the four of you, but enough to try it and see for yourselves. Also, between Shippou and I, we managed to talk him into fixing dinner at least once a week. I can see he likes cooking, I think he actually enjoys it a lot. But he's just not the type to admit it openly."

"That will definitely be interesting Mama!" The young Miko commented still surprised that her mother had labeled Inuyasha's food delicious. She was usually a very easygoing person. However, since she was good at cooking, she usually set her standards high.

"I can bet it'll be. He said he'd probably take over kitchen duty on the days he takes Shippou for hunting and tracking lessons. Once the little one has recovered completely; he was thinking that teaching him to run down rabbits would be a good idea," Asami told the girls and Kagome giggled, she could see it in her mind's eye. She could also see the most probable reason for that being the game of choice.

"I take it his main reason is to get Shippou to burn some extra energy."

"I suspect that's one of the reasons, according to him, rabbits are quick and can turn on a dime," Asami chuckled.

"Yes they are," Kagome agreed while her friends on the back seat just stared at them like they were talking about aliens. "And Shippou is hyper most of the times, not counting when he's on a sugar high. No one can keep up with him when he's like that!"

"I'll have to agree. With what little I've seen. But Inuyasha also chose rabbits because he's partial to their meat, it seems it's a favorite of his. He also mentioned that during the fall they were fairly tasty and plump, unlike the rest of the year."

"I think I'm having a VERY hard time understanding all these things about him," Arumi said sounding very confused. "Kagome said he lived in the wilderness for a long time…"

"And all this talk about hunting is sooo weird! Why would he need to teach the boy to hunt in the first place? They're living in a city now," Yuka stated disdainfully after interrupting Arumi. She really could not get over her animosity towards Inuyasha yet.

"Well, I suppose we sort of got used to this kind of talk. I still think that Kagome's the only one fully acclimated to this. And to answer your question Yuka-chan, I really don't see why he shouldn't. It's a useful skill, one that has kept Inuyasha alive for several years. We're all hoping that they both decide to stay in Tokyo, but he might still decide he doesn't like this place and return to his forest."

"But… you're his foster mother Higurashi-san! You can force him…" Yuka began arguing.

"Yuka-chan, no one can force Inuyasha to do something he doesn't want to. He's a free and wild spirit. Forcing the young man to do anything, like staying in Tokyo for example, would kill him, if you ever managed to force him in the first place. Instead, I try to show him what he's been missing; get him to like what he has here. But specially allow him to keep his freedom and accept him as, and how he is. Inuyasha needs to know he doesn't have to change unless he wants to. And believe me Yuka-chan, he's a very responsive kid, much more so than some city bred ones."

_'So that's how she does it,'_ Kagome thought surprised the formula sounded so simple, and yet, she had not used it much. _'Usually when I want things done, I end sitting him when he refuses. No wonder he gets so stubborn. I guess I can change too, and try to use Mama's method, besides he seems to have gotten much more agreeable since he talked about the pack and being mates.'_

"By the way Mama, don't let Inuyasha hear you call him a kid. He really hates the word. And after hearing that, I can see why you get him to do things for you."

"With all this talk about him living in the wilderness I would be very worried about what he brings home for dinner," Eri said with a slight shudder.

"Oh my! I think I'll refrain from asking him," Asami said with good humor. She would not put it past him to bring something really strange, although the trickster of the two should be Shippou.

"I really think you better. Depending on his sense of humor we might find ourselves eating some really weird stuff," Kagome informed her mother and friends. "I've seen Miroku and Shippou eat roasted lizards…"

"Ewwww…" Yuka exclaimed turning green and opening the rear window, "disgusting!"

"Ugh… that's gross!" Eri exploded right on top of her and opened the window from her side too. Arumi that sat in the middle, just turned seriously green.

"Don't you dare get sick in here Arumi!" Yuka told the greenish looking girl at the time she moved as far away from her as she could in the car. Eri doing the same, while she made disgusted noises. Arumi just shook her head and took a few deep breaths.

"Actually girls, I have to say that lizard was quite tasty and crunchy," Kagome said mischievously, looking at her friends' horrified faces. "Besides, that was the only food available at the moment. I've also eaten snake, and Sango has a mean recipe for a soup. It tastes like chicken."

They were just arriving at the shrine's steps, but instead of stopping Asami drove on and headed for the shrine's back. They had a small parking area for the family and visitors. As things where in Japan for parking spaces, they could consider themselves lucky to have the shrine, and a small wooded area that surrounded it. The family did not have to worry about space.

"We're here girls. Please try to be quiet on the way in. The boys were sleeping on the recliner when I left, and Inuyasha hasn't slept in two days. Shippou had just exhausted himself asking about anything and everything he laid eyes on. Remember he's weak." 

"Mama, we're going to wake Inuyasha up, regardless of how quiet we are, unless of course someone came over and knocked him unconscious. You know he is a light sleeper," Kagome pointed out and Asami just sighed. Her daughter was right. But Inuyasha really needed to sleep, he looked wiped out, something she had guessed, by the little fox's comments, was strange.

"True, maybe you should go in first and tell him about the girls visiting. You might convince him to keep napping in his room or on the Go-Shimboku like he's been doing lately. Although I still don't know why he likes sleeping on that particular tree," Asami commented. Sending Kagome first would help check if the spell was still on, and in case it was not, she could warn the young hanyou to set one up for himself and Shippou.

"He normally sleeps on trees?" Eri asked, it would explain why he was on the tree the first time they saw him. He seemed pretty comfortable too.

"Yeah it's a lot safer than the ground. There are still wild predators that would think little boys are a delicacy," Asami pointed out at the wide-eyed young women. "He does a lot of things that seem strange for us city folk, but if you take a bit of time to think things over, you'll realize that they're mostly common sense where he grew up. Now Kagome, just go in and warn him that we have visitors."

Kagome went ahead of them and straight into the TV room. Inuyasha was awake cradling a sleeping and snoring Shippou all bundled up in a blanket. The hanyou held the kitsune boy gently on his lap, one hand absently messing the kit's hair while he spoke quietly to Souta. The young Miko could not really believe his tone of voice, he was not only speaking quietly but also patiently. He still retained some of his gruffness, but it was almost none existent. 

Inuyasha was telling her brother that he could not play with Shippou yet. He promised that as soon as he awoke he would introduce them, and they could talk as much as they wanted. When Souta asked when that would be, the hanyou smirked mischievously, and told him that around dinnertime if he had his way. The older boy could not keep a disappointed pout from his face. Inuyasha ruffled the boy's hair and then turned to look at Kagome with a shy smile on his face. He still cradled Shippou on his arms as walked to her, greeted and asked about school.

"School was ok, but there are some things I have to tell you. They can wait until later though. How's Shippou-chan?"

"The runt's fine," he said raising an eyebrow in curiosity, but she just shook her head. "He tired himself asking questions and wiggling about to try and scratch his arms and leg." When she extended her arms, silently asking for the kit, he reluctantly let her have him. Shippou did not even notice the change of arms as he kept snoring softly mouth hanging open.

"He sounded much better when we talked earlier," she hesitated a bit about telling him that the girls were outside. Why had she not remembered they had not gotten on the best of terms on Tuesday?

"You brought those nosy girls," he stated after he sniffed a bit. He really sounded annoyed. Only that girl, Eri, was not bad in his opinion. She seemed smart and more observant. The others he would not mind never seeing again.

"Yes, they heard about Shippou-chan and well, they wanted to meet him. Do you mind?"

"Feh! They're already here, so what's the use of asking me if I mind?"

"Sorry Inuyasha, I kind of forgot you didn't like them. But… they aren't bad girls. Maybe you should give them a second chance."

"Feh!" Inuyasha said and his ears moved to point at the door, they were there listening. He was about to cast the concealing spell when he realized he and Shippou had one already, it left him puzzled, who could have done it? Silently requesting to have Shippou back, he told the girls. "Don't stand there eavesdropping and whispering, I'm not deaf you know? Besides you're too damn noisy."

After he said that, the four women entered the room. Inuyasha scowled at Yuka and Arumi, but to everyone's surprise he nodded to Eri in greeting, she in turn nodded back. The girls were reminded to keep quiet so they would not wake up Shippou and the hanyou let them see him. Both Arumi and Yuka tried to touch him and get the young man to let them carry him. The little boy was every bit as cute as Kagome said, even with those bruises. Inuyasha point blank refused to let them lay a hand on him acting extremely protective and possessive.

Both girls had to admit his attitude surprised them, and Arumi remembered that her eldest brother had acted a bit like that, around strangers, when his first baby was born. When it came Eri's turn, Inuyasha again surprised them when he asked if she wanted to touch Shippou. The young woman had not asked after she heard him refuse the other girls. He still would not let her carry him, but at least she found out Shippou's reddish hair was very soft.

"Higurashi-san! Tell him to let us carry him!" Yuka whined to the older woman that was almost like another aunt for her. She believed Kagome's mother was responsible for the little orphan and Inuyasha was being a jerk with them.

"I can't do that Yuka-chan," Asami said before Inuyasha uttered any words. 

By the look on his face he was about to regard the girl with his choicest repertoire. She was sure Yuka and Kagome could deal with it, and the other girls manage. But she did not want Souta to hear it. Inuyasha was his hero and he might just take to imitating the young man. She decided she better have a word with the hanyou, about setting a good example, not just for Souta, since it would help him with the raising of the kitsune.

"Why not?" Yuka asked petulantly ignoring the weird growling she was hearing. It sounded like an angry dog, but she did not remember the Higurashis having one. "You're the adult here, HE, is just a boy like us."

"Listen wench…" The young hanyou began growling.

"Inuyasha let me explain this to Yuka please," Asami interrupted him and saw that Kagome had moved to his side and was gently, but firmly holding his arm. 

"Please?" Kagome asked so softly that he was the only one to hear. He would much rather give the insufferable girl a piece of his mind. He just could not understand why she was so… infuriating. But with both women asking him, he decided to see what Higurashi-sama would say. He let them know with a curt nod.

"Look Yuka, there are a lot of things you don't understand, and you're assuming what you believe is the way things work. I'm Inuyasha's guardian because the law requires it because of his age, not because he needs one. And, believe it or not Inuyasha's Shippou's guardian," she decided to omit for the moment that Kagome was too and that Sessho was already working into making it legal. "So I can't tell him what to do with Shippou, I can offer advice and point him in the right direction, but not order. You know that's not the way I treat Kagome or Souta, and the same rule applies to him. Also, Shippou's a child, not a toy that has to be shared. I really don't know what you have against Inuyasha, you don't know him. I want you to remember Inuyasha's a member of the family now, just like Kagome or Souta. So why not try to get along?"

"I… well… I can try." Yuka could not believe Higurashi-san scolded her. Somehow, her decision to give the guy a chance had completely evaporated the moment she saw that he favored Eri. Not that she had given him much of a chance; she had been a bit aggressive since she got on the car. But what finally topped the glass was seeing that he did not act like a jerk with Eri, why her? It was she, Yuka, Kagome's best and oldest friend, not Eri.

"Feh!" Was all Inuyasha said sounding completely indifferent. If both Higurashi women read that right, it meant something akin to 'whatever just don't get her close to me or Shippou'.

"Why don't you go and take a nap Inuyasha? I hope Souta didn't wake you. I told him not to," She suggested giving a meaningful look to her son, who just gulped; it looked like he was in trouble.

"It's Ok," Inuyasha yawned. "I shouldn't have been sleeping anyway. Souta didn't wake me on purpose. He just wanted to watch the TV while he did that homework of his." He yawned again, this time larger than the first. "He almost woke the twerp, and I bopped him for that, and then had him turn the sound down." Asami nodded a little dubiously, noticing that her foster son was still very tired, and about to fall asleep on his feet.

"You could still doze off a bit on the Go-Shimboku," Kagome suggested, she was a bit worried at seeing him look so tired. It was not like him.

"Naw, it's a bit chilly for the twerp. His fever might get worse, I guess I'll go to my room then," it felt rather odd to call a place his. He never had one place he considered his own. Even his cave was his mother's and not really his.

"Sounds good, besides if you don't want to sleep I'm sure you still have a small mountain of reading assignments to send you back to sleep. And if not that, I can always suggest something else." Kagome and Inuyasha both chuckled, leaving the girls to wonder about that. Since Tuesday, the young hanyou seemed to be permanently bound to a scroll or book as soon as he set foot in the house. The glasses had really been an improvement, but he was still out of practice, did not remember all the symbols right, and he was slow. "I'll also like to have a word with you before you go to sleep Inuyasha."

"Sure, whatever," Inuyasha said as he wandered to his room without so much as a by your leave. He still cradled the little boy against his chest.

The girls watched him leave with mixed looks of bemusement on their faces. Kagome's friends tried to reconcile the handsome and caring guy, who held the little boy so tenderly and protectively, with the complete jerk that bitched at them the other day. He had almost told Yuka off again, but both Arumi and Eri had to admit he had a reason; their friend had been downright bitchy and rude. It was a surprise to find out that he indeed was the boy's guardian.

"You sure he doesn't have a split personality? He sure acts so different around you, but especially around that boy." Yuka commented half jokingly, she really did not want to remain in Higurashi-san's bad side. The young woman also had to admit that at least regarding the little boy, Inuyasha had been completely different. Ok, he had a temper, but she did provoke it.

"Well Yuka-chan, what did you expect? You were putting him down, just like most people have. He's really a good person, I told you that earlier," Kagome said a bit annoyed at her friend. Didn't she understand a thing she said that morning?

"Besides, he is really reserved. He prefers to keep people at arms length until he gets to know them, and sometimes even after that. Give him time, but most importantly, don't act like you just did…" 

"That'll put you on his 'black' list, and once there it'll take a miracle to get off," Kagome warned her friend. "He can be extremely stubborn, and won't change his mind."

"Even though he's really sweet and gentle on the inside, the way he's lived hardened the exterior. We're encouraging him to change that, I must congratulate you Eri-chan, you seemed to have gained his acceptance."

"Acceptance? Don't you mean trust Higurashi-san?" Eri asked puzzled, it was such a weird use for the word.

"No, to gain his trust you really have to earn it. And it's not an easy task," After saying this she ushered the girls to the kitchen and to order their lunch, which just made Souta hyperactive by the sole sound of it. She had better order two of the huge kind, her youngest loved it and usually ate a lot, and once Shippou and Inuyasha were up, they might want to try it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jii-chan arrived just as the pizza delivery boy, so he joined the girls and Souta for lunch. He explained to Asami that he was called to realize an exorcism and he had left. According to the old man, it was a success. Both Asami and Kagome had snorted good-naturedly, Jii-chan did not have an ounce of power, but if he was happy believing he had they would let him. After they finished lunch and all agreed that the stir-fry was great, Kagome led her friends to her room so that they could talk without keeping Inuyasha awake. Souta came in later on and sat quietly for a minute before asking. 

"Kagome, can you convince Inu no nii-chan to let me play with Shippou?" He asked hopefully. He really wanted to play with the kitsune; maybe the kit had some tricks he could show him.

"Souta, did Inuyasha tell you how badly injured Shippou is?" The boy shook his head. 

He tried yesterday to listen to their conversation, but he had to admit they managed to keep him fairly busy. He had only been able to hear bits and pieces of it, not enough to understand what was going on. Shippou was hurt and Inuyasha had done something, with his blood, to make him better. There was also something about Inu no nii-chan becoming the little boy's father or something like that. Jii-chan tried to explain but, since he really did not understand much, it only left Souta confused. With a sigh, Kagome sat on her bed while the girls waited for her to sort her little brother out so that they could talk about other things. 

"Inuyasha'll probably be very happy to let you and Shippou play together as soon as he's well enough to play again." This comment made the young boy's face light with hope. "Shippou very nearly died yesterday Souta. You saw how worried Inuyasha was when he returned yesterday," again the boy nodded. He had never seen his hero looking so frantic, almost sick with worry. Kagome then listed the little kitsune's injuries and all those present flinched. They were worse than he thought.

"I didn't know nee-chan, no wonder you were all so worried yesterday. But if he lets me hold him I'll be very careful. I promise I won't hurt Shippou."

"I know you will Souta; I also think Inuyasha knows that too. He just wants to make sure Shippou's fine today. If Inuyasha had not gotten him the medical care he did when he did, Shippou would have died of blood loss if nothing else. You are going to have to wait a while before you can really do much with him."

"I guess you're right nee-chan."

"For now, I don't think you two will be able to do much more than talk to each other. You might be able to teach him to use your play station, if he can use his fingers, and you can still help us get him used to living in a modern home, ok?"

"Ok, I guess I can show him some of my books, those I had when I was little, and both my baseball and soccer card collections. But I still want you to get Inu no nii-chan to let me see him. Mom said he's going to get some of my old clothes from the storage shed. She also said that she was going to send you shopping for clothes for him tomorrow after school. If you take Inu no nii-chan and Shippou can I come too?"

"I think Shippou will like that. And don't worry Inuyasha will let you see him, he just wants to make sure Shippou's healing, you'll have to be a bit patient Ototou. About going to the mall, I'll think about it. Now go do your homework or something. I want to talk to my friends."

Momentarily satisfied, Souta agreed to leave. He figured he would tease her for kissing her boyfriend in front of him later. Not that he really minded, since it meant that Inuyasha was sort of his brother in law. He liked that, the hanyou was really a cool guy. If he teased Kagome in front of her friends, she would probably not let him play and talk with the little kitsune until after he was all better and who knew when that would be?

Souta did not want to do any more homework since he had already done most of it. He played a couple of rounds on his Play Station, but he did not feel much like playing. Instead of being bored to death trying to finish what was left of his homework or replaying games he had already won, he went to than hanyou's room hoping to get another peek at Shippou. He opened the door quietly, trying not to wake the two youkai within only to hear Inuyasha gruffly, but quietly say. 

"What do you want twerp? I'm trying to sleep here."

"Can I join you for a little while? Kagome nee-chan doesn't want me around while she talks with her friends, and there's nothing for me to do," he asked remembering to be quiet this time.

"Whatever brat, but we are taking a nap," Inuyasha told him, not really caring what the boy did so long as he and Shippou could rest. 

Drowsy as he was, Inuyasha did not bother to shoo Souta away when he climbed on the bed next to him. To the hanyou's surprise, Souta crawled under the covers next to him and settled his head down on his shoulder opposite Shippou. It was not an unpleasant sensation, the boy trusted him enough to take a nap with them, even after he had not been particularly nice. Inuyasha figured he was on the bottom of a pile of puppies, something he had often dreamed off as a pup when he was all alone at night. With a slight smile, he smoothed the human pup's hair down and purred them all to sleep. 

Souta was very happy; his hero let him snuggle up with him and his son. At least he thought he had sort of understood that much. Jii-chan's explanations were always mixed up. But he had caught a glimpse of Inuyasha making Shippou drink the blood from his wrist, and heard about the blood bond. They sent him to fetch some bandages for the hanyou's wrist then, and as he returned, he only caught him saying that the little kitsune was effectively his son now. 

His position there with the hanyou reminded him of how he used to curl up with his papa for a nap before he died. It was already three years since that happened, but still, he missed his father so much. His last thoughts were of the times they visited the seashore and how the hanyou's low throbbing purr reminded him of the sound of the waves crashing against the rocks and sand.

Asami had not seen Souta for a while and could not seem to find him anywhere. What with everything else that had happened this week she was starting to get a little concerned, maybe Souta was starting to feel a bit left out. Since Kagome started going down the well he usually had her whole attention, she also had to talk to him about Kagome's and Inuyasha's 'engagement' and explain about the blood mark now that she understood what it meant. 

Asami was also curious, Rin suggested she tried to teach Souta the spells she learned, her friend was almost positive the boy had a strong aura. If he was taught at an early age, he might be able to become strong. She was sure Sota would love learning a bit of magic. Entering her daughter's room, she asked the girls.

"Have you seen Souta? I can't seem to find him." 

"Kagome kicked him out about an hour ago," Arumi answered her. Kagome and Yuka rolled their eyes at Arumi's answer since Kagome really had only asked Souta to leave and not forced him.

"Have you checked Inuyasha's room? As bad as he is about hero worshipping him, he might be there," Kagome suggested.

"No I haven't," she responded. Asami did not really believe her youngest son was there. "I would've heard Inuyasha cussing a blue streak and kicking him out of there if he had tried to bother them. Do you really think Souta could be in there without getting kicked out?" 

Her daughter knew her fiancé better than anyone else did in the house. She really had not thought it likely that Inuyasha would permit Souta to bother Shippou while he was resting. The bop on the head should have made that clear if nothing else. Kagome scratched her head then thought a bit before answering. 

"I don't know. It's possible, they do get along fairly well all things considered, but highly unlikely. Inuyasha's a very light sleeper; I'm not sure he trusts Souta enough to sleep with him near, actually I'm not sure what he thinks of Souta. But I know my little brother, and he's persistent if nothing else Mama, so if he found a way to be in there without bugging Inuyasha nuts, I'm sure he would be in there." 

"Knowing Souta, I don't think he'll be able to keep from annoying Inuyasha with questions."

"I'm sure we would have heard him being kicked out by now, if he went in the room Mama." 

"You and me both, Inuyasha can be very surly when he's tired."

"Only when he's tired? Maybe Souta's just playing around on the shrine grounds, He does that sometimes, or trying to find Buyo. I haven't seen the lazy cat around today."

"I'll check in there if I can't find him anywhere else in the next few minutes."

Twenty minutes later, after thoroughly searching her son's known hide outs without success, and rescuing Buyo from the narrow window he had gotten himself stuck in, Asami returned to her daughter's room to report that she had finally found Souta. 

"You were right Kagome, even if you had some doubts about it."

"I was? Then you found Souta playing outside?"

"No, I found your brother asleep on Inuyasha's chest opposite Shippou in Inuyasha's room, just like he did with your Papa. I was surprised that I didn't wake anyone when I peeked inside, but I guess he was really tired. I'd take a picture, but I'm afraid of waking them up. It's a really precious scene." 

"Take it anyway, that way I can prove it really happened later, knowing him, Inuyasha's going to deny ever doing that. I can almost hear it, 'no wench I did nothing like that! Who do you think I am? I'm not weak'" Kagome tried to imitate her hanyou's gruff tone making everyone chuckle, including her. Asami barked a short laugh and said.

"No thanks, you can do it. You're the only one who can approach Inuyasha without waking him, besides think about the flash on the camera."

"Hmm… didn't Jii-chan buy that camcorder that records videos in the dark?"

"Yeah he did," Asami said with a big smile, seeing Kagome grin too. "Used it only once so far."

"I think we can use it, do you know where it is?"

"No, but I'll ask him and get it ready. Still you'll have to be the one to use it. I don't want him waking up and letting out some of his choicest words in front of Souta, I already called him to task about it and he agreed not to curse in front of him, but just waking up I don't think he would remember it."

"He agreed not to curse?" Kagome gaped at her mother, how had she managed that feat?

"No, that's something I don't think he'd be able to do, but at least he agreed not to use bad language when he cursed in front of Souta."

"It sounded too good to be true," Kagome said with a sigh.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

* ICU = Intensive Care Unit

**Author's Note: **

Ok guys I'm sorry I'm taking so long in updating, but I just have so much to do that I really haven't had the chance to dedicate time to writing 'Present Time' and 'Just Another Crossover'.

  
Real life is… well you can imagine what it's like with too much to do. I still have to travel back and forth between my hometown and Mexico City where I currently live. Also whenever I'm in Tampico (my hometown) I suffer from lack of a decent Internet connection. There are Internet Cafes of course, but I don't have the chance to go there even if they really aren't expensive.

  
I also have projects for three websites that I'm working on at the moment. My own, Inuyasha's Corner, is finally on line again, except it still needs some hard work to upload the close to 300 fics I had from a previous archive, as well as a good number of images, and AMVs. I have great plans for the site and I'm working on implementing them so comments and suggestions are welcomed.

  
If you want the URL check my profile, I have been trying to upload this note God knows how many times since Sunday and it gets truncated. You're welcomed to register and join the message board or post your stories. By the way, my new web host has no qualms about letting me have lemons on the site.

  
The other website I'm working on is a general Fanfiction site, where stories from other fandoms are welcomed. To start there will be anime (not Inuyasha since I have a specific site for it), books (Harry Potter in particular), and movies (Star Wars). But suggest categories and I'll add them. I just started working on this site today and the domain should be working sometime this week. Again you can find the URL in my profile, but there is nothing there yet, I might also add a phpBB (bulleting board) there for communication between authors and readers, but that's on the horizon.

  
Last but not least, I'm also working on two Harry Potter fics, 'Unexpected Child', and 'Apprentice' (if you are interested I have them under another account by the username animealam, also in ff.net). So at the moment I write what the muses are kind enough to send, a bit of the crossover, a bit of Present Time (not enough for a chapter yet), and bits and pieces for the Harry Potter stuff.

  
Well in short, I still don't know when I'll update. I really can't promise an estimate length of time, as I haven't been able to keep my promised schedule. But one thing is for sure, I'll be finishing Present Time and I know I speak for telosphilos too. So I can only thank you for your patience, and hope that when I do get a chapter out it is to your liking.

  
Also if you want to know of updates, either join my yahoo group (URL in profile) or add me to your author alerts. I have Support services so if I update anything or post something new you'll know. It's not likely yet, even if I do have enough to start three more Inuyasha fics, 'Kyushu', 'Blind', and one yet untitled. Three Harry Potter fics and an Inuyasha/Harry Potter crossover.

  
  
Alandrem (a.k.a. animealam)


End file.
